Por Andarse de Cupido
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que Sebastian podría sentir amor por alguien? Aun cuando para eso Alec le haya flechado directo al corazón...literalmente. ¿Podrá el Nephilim estupido sobrellevar el "amor" de Sebastian y no morir en el intento? (Magnus x Alec x Sebastian)
1. PI-C1: Pociones

Holaaa holaa :D  
Aquí he vuelto con otro fics largo :) esta vez de Cazadores de Sombras  
Es un Magnus x Alec x Sebastian que surgió mientras hacía un ensayo para la universidad sobre los dioses griegos y me entretenía con la historia de Eros (Cupido para los romanos) aunque admito que realmente no tiene nada que ver con eso xD

 **Disclaimer:** Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare; si fuera mio Alec tendría un harem de chicos a su disposición y Mark no estaría sufriendo con la caza salvaje Y_Y **  
Advertencia:** para los que no les quedó claro, el fics es de contenido yaoi/slash es decir ChicoxChico si no les gusta entonces no lean :D **  
**

**_¡SPOILERS!_** La trama inicia al final de CoLS y a lo largo de ella se presentaran sucesos de CoHF según convenga; incluyendo (en algún punto hacía los últimos capítulos) el asunto del hermano Zachariah, por lo que si no has terminado TMI y TID lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

En fin, les dejo leer :P

PARTE I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

 _Francisco De Goya_

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: Pociones**

*Culpable cupido que llega, que flecha y no dice cuándo.*  
 ** _El flechazo de cupido interprete Fernando Tovar_**

Alec a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que todavía tuviesen algo de "normalidad" en sus vidas; especialmente cuando Jace estaba desaparecido junto a Sebastian y estaban atados al punto de que lo que lastimara a uno lastimaría al otro; no cuando Clary había huido para unirse a ellos o cuando no hacía ni dos día que habían ido contra la ley al invocar a un demonio mayor en esa misma sala en la que ahora se sentaba con una taza de humeante café; pero ahí estaba, mirando a Magnus trabajar, por una vez en algo que no tenía que ver con Jace, y el brujo parecía relajarle el cambio porque incluso silbaba despreocupadamente mientras utilizaba la cocina como laboratorio de pociones mientras él solo lo observaba con una sonrisa agradada.

Sabía que toda esa calma terminaría pronto: tenían a Gloriosa gracias a Simon y en cualquier momento el enfrentamiento contra Sebastian sería inevitable; pero justo ahora no quería pensar en eso, solo quería disfrutar de los ronroneos de Presidente Miau que se restregaba en su pierna intentando llamar la atención y congelar esa escena hogareña para siempre.

La sonrisa disminuyó considerablemente de sus labios

 _Siempre_ …

Odiaba esa palabra; la odiaba con todo su ser porque no podía darle todo el significado que conllevaba; porque sabía que su "siempre" no era igual al de Magnus; no duraban lo mismo.

\- Pásame esos viales de allá _Rol de Canela_ – Pidió Magnus sonriente; Alec le tiró un cojín del sofá que el brujo ya esperaba y con un chasquido de los dedos lo detuvo en el aire. – Solo estoy probando.- Se excusó.

\- No lo hagas – Lo riñó Alec levantándose para buscar los viales que le había pedido. - ¿Qué preparas, por cierto? – Cuestionó deteniéndose por una seña de Magnus antes de lograr acercarse. El brujo chasqueó los dedos haciendo levitar las ollas hacía la mesa de centro de la sala. Alec enarcó una ceja mirándolas.

\- Los calderos no cuadrarían con el diseño de la cocina. – Se excusó el brujo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sin duda ollas de estofado con algo dorado y burbujeante o que parece lodo caliente si – Dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

\- Al menos se ve más apetitoso que los intentos de estofado de tu hermana – Bromeó el brujo; Alec sonrió tendiéndole los viales.

\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó

\- Un trabajo para unos vampiros – Dijo y se explicó – Sentía que debía distraerme y este tipo de pociones son divertidas de preparar y aún más de usar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pociones? – Cuestionó mirando con desconfianza la que parecía lodo caliente.

\- Poción de _amor_ – Señaló la dorada; y luego la de lodo – Y poción de _odio_ ; los subterráneos suelen utilizarlas para ciertas fiestas. – Explicó – Su efecto dura un par de horas si las bebes o un par de días si caen en alguna herida; suelen ponerlas en las bebidas para causar situaciones…interesantes.

\- No imagino que alguien pueda poner esto – Señaló la poción parecida al lodo, la de odio – En mi bebida y no notarlo.

\- Se disuelve bastante bien; dependiendo de cuanto se diluya puede crear desde un simple desagrado hasta un sentimiento de rechazo total hacía la primera persona que vea frente a frente o incluso en fotografias si la conoce – Magnus sonrió coquetamente en dirección a Alec – En cambio la otra poción, funciona al contrario, puede ir desde un simple agrado hasta un estado de atracción casi obsesivo y un alto nivel de lujuria. – Su dedo largo y su uña adornada con purpurina se introdujeron por la camisa del Nefilim desabotonándola y recorriendo el marcado pecho de este lentamente; Alec se ruborizó – Pero si ya estoy enamorado del primero al que veo, funciona como un potente afrodisiaco.

\- ¿Qué tan potente?- Alec se ruborizó por completo ante su propia pregunta; Magnus sonrió felinamente, asiéndose con uno de los viales que acababa de llenar con poción dorada y tomándoselos de un trago antes de lanzarse sobre el ojos azules haciéndole quedar acostado con medio cuerpo sobre el sofá; y acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrar casi en un ronroneo.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Dubai, cuando usaste una runa sin miedo y remarcaste la de resistencia? – Preguntó, casi ronroneó moviéndose rítmicamente sobre el chico para que sus caderas friccionaran; Alec asintió tragando con dificultad - ¿Qué te parece diez veces más? – La única respuesta que recibió fue un gemido del chico Lightwood ante el mordisco juguetón de Bane que no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo de ese par de horas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¡Deja de pervertir a mi hermano, brujo depravado! – El grito de Izzy se debió escuchar en todo el edificio o eso pensó Simon pálido como lo cera; claro, eso si los gemidos de Magnus y Alec lo habían dejado escuchar.

El vampiro estaba preguntándose justo en ese momento porque Maryse no solo había llamado a su hijo por teléfono en lugar de enviarlos a ellos a buscarlo y pensó que realmente Alec le debía agradecer a Isabelle por haberse ofrecido a buscarlo en lugar de su madre, es decir, dudaba que a Maryse le hiciera mucha gracia escuchar lo que él estaba escuchando; no que a él le hiciera gracia alguna.

\- Alec te estamos escuchando desde acá – Gritó Izzy pateando la puerta aún más fuerte – ¡Es importante! Es sobre Jace y Sebastian.

Lo ruidos fueron cesando y tras un rápido correteo Alec finalmente abrió la puerta; estaba agitado y totalmente ruborizado, sin camisa y el cabello en todas direcciones

\- ¡Izzy! - Exclamó con sorpresa enrojeciendo hasta las orejas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venimos por ti _Caramelito_ \- Lo apartó su hermana de la puerta para entrar, usando uno de los apodos que acababan de escuchar. Simon entró tras ella algo avergonzado, especialmente cuando vio a Magnus tan agitado y alborotado como Alec, recostado en el sofá con solo un albornoz.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó su hermana viendo las pociones; parecían extrañas a su manera de ver, y sin preguntar tomó una de las flechas de Alec para usarla como paleta y remover la poción de amor.

Alec se la arrebató de las manos dejando la flecha impregnada de líquido dorado en la mesa.

\- ¿Para qué viniste?

\- Además de para interrumpir el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en la década – Gruñó Magnus nada feliz; Alec tampoco parecía estarlo pero por el comentario.

-¡Magnus! -El brujo hizo un gesto de "tengo razón"

\- Clary se comunicó: Maryse nos envió por ustedes; sabemos dónde estará Sebastian esta noche. Nos enfrentaremos a él hoy. - Dijo Simon; si no lo decía nadie lo haría. Alec se enserió de inmediato.

\- ¿Y Jace?

\- Tenemos a Gloriosa; esperemos que sea suficiente - Alegó Izzy aunque se veía su preocupación - Esta noche recuperaremos a nuestro hermano.

Alec se vistió a prisa listo para la batalla; incluso Magnus, con una armadura bastante colorida y brillante estaba preparado: no iba a dejar a su Nefilim luchar solo contra Sebastian y sus demonios.

Alec tomó sus flechas incluyendo la que estaba en su mesa aun con restos de poción dorada; esa noche recuperaría a Jace, su parabatai; y acabarían con la vida del monstruo que asesinó a su hermanito Max costase lo que costase.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Todo en Burren era un caos; las armas nefilim tenían buenos resultados contra los cazadores de sombras oscuros y además los lobos los ayudaban; pero los oscuros eran más rápidos y fuertes.

Alec no dejaba de disparar su arco, protegiendo desde la distancia a los que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo: odiaba cada vez que lanzaba una flecha porque el objetivo era acabar con personas que alguna vez fueron nefilims: cazadores de sombras que por culpa de Sebastian ya no lo serían más; madres, padres, parabatais que no reconocerían ya por lo que alguna vez lucharon; pero que estaban en ese estado por su ambición de poder, perdiendo su libre albedrio. Ahora para ellos todo giraba en torno a Sebastian y lo que él quisiera...

...Igual que Jace.

Una flecha surcó los aires clavándose en la frente de un cazador oscuro; evitando que este atacara a Simon que llevaba la espada Gloriosa hacia Clary. Él había visto a Izzy y Magnus junto a Simon minutos antes pero ahora el vampiro diurno estaba solo; buscó a su novio y su hermana con la mirada conforme lanzaba otra flecha. Su corazón se había hinchado de autosuficiencia cuando Magnus se ufanó con emoción y orgullo " _ese es mi novio_ " había dicho luego de su primer tiro antes de empezar toda esa batalla; y justo ahora, que lo consiguió con la mirada, viéndolo inmóvil en el suelo con Izzy a su lado, el corazón de Alec se detuvo por completo.

No; Magnus tenía que estar bien. Dejo en el carcaj la flecha que había estado por tomar; notando que era la última, y corrió a prisa bajando de la tumba sobre la que estaba para llegar hasta Magnus; no podía perderlo: Magnus no podía morir antes que él; ni en la peor de sus pesadillas lo había considerado alguna vez.

Se detuvo junto a su novio y su hermana, dejando el arco a un lado, sintiendo que el aire le volvía a los pulmones al ver que aun respiraba. Izzy nunca había sido buena en los primeros auxilios, demasiado confiada en las runas como para prestar atención pero él si y a prisa se dio el trabajo de quitar la armadura a Magnus para hacer presión en la herida.

Isabelle se apartó un poco dándoles espacio cuando Magnus abrió los ojos; la chica volvió a la batalla manteniéndose cerca de la pareja para evitar que algún cazador oscuro fuera a por ellos. Buscó con la mirada a Simon mientras con su látigo rebanaba la mano de uno de los Oscuros: Lewis había llegado ya hasta Clary y le había dado la espada pero Jace ahora se interponía entre la pelirroja y Sebastian. Izzy miró a su hermano y Magnus, sopesando si podría dejarlos solos para ayudar a Clary con Jace.

Alec y Magnus estaban tomados de la mano y una luz clara salía de esa unión; cada uno concentrado en el otro; bufó ¿Que hacían esos dos viéndose a los ojos cuando estaban en medio de una batalla?

Un fuerte resplandor de luz y un grito desgarrador detuvo todas las batallas; Isabelle sonrió con triunfo: era el grito de Sebastian ¡Clary lo había logrado! Pero al girarse y ver a la pelirroja atravesando con Gloriosa a Jace y como su hermano empezaba a arder, el horror no hizo más que apoderarse de ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec podía sentir su energía correr por sus dedos y pasar a Magnus; podía ver como la piel de su novio dejaba de palidecer tanto y recuperaba un poco su color; vio como su herida dejaba de sangrar. Era una sensación agradable, el cosquilleo en sus manos; y el saber que Magnus se pondría bien y que él había podido hacer algo para lograrlo.

Y entonces algo cambio: sintió como si alguien le atravesara el pecho con una espada y su runa de parabatai arder; un resplandor inundó todo Burren a la par que un grito se dejaba escuchar pero Alec solo intentaba soltar su mano de Magnus.

El brujo lo soltó notando que algo andaba mal; Alec se mordió el labio intentando no gritar: no entendia que pasaba, su lazo parabatai ardía pero al mismo tiempo se recomponía: ya no había interferencia entre él y Jace pero eso quería decir que era Jace quien estaba sufriendo ese fuego que abrazaba.

\- ¿Alec, que pasa? – Preguntó Magnus asustado.

\- Jace... - Dijo a duras penas buscando a su parabatai con la mirada; pero en la piedra principal solo veía a Clary sujeta a la espada "Gloriosa" a la altura del pecho de quien supuso era Jace envuelto en llamas - ¡Jace! - Gritó intentando ponerse de pie pero las piernas no lo sostuvieron; estaba débil. Magnus se incorporó como pudo, sujetándolo - ¿Que ha hecho Clary, Magnus? - Exclamó desesperado - ¡Tenia que matar a Sebastian! ¡No Jace!... ¡Sebastian!

Alec lo buscó con la mirada: todos en el Burren veían a Jace arder y nadie se preocupaba por el hijo de Valentine. No podían dejar que Sebastian aprovechara eso para escapar.

Lo vio, inclinado sobre sí mismo, apoyado en Amatis que a pesar de estar herida lo ayudaba a escapar. Alec no lo pensó dos veces: Tomó su arco a prisa y la flecha en su carcaj: la última que le quedaba

Disparó y por un segundo sintió como todo pasaba en cámara lenta: la flecha surcó los aires con un silbido antes de clavarse en el pecho de Sebastian, justo en el corazón. Este levantó la mirada con incredulidad y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules del nefilim antes de desaparecer de las ruinas junto con Amatis.

Los cazadores de sombras oscuros desaparecieron también ante los ojos de todos; pero no importaba, Sebastian moriría, tenía que morir: le había atravesado el corazón.

\- Vamos - Lo llamó Magnus mucho más recuperado, sirviéndole de apoyo para ponerlo de pie - Un magnifico tiro; por cierto - Le sonrió. Alec asintió demasiado preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo con Jace como para decir algo: el dolor había disminuido pero aun sentía el lazo de parabatai quemándole.

Se encaminaron juntos hacia donde todos veían a Jace y Clary; Alec notando algo pegajoso en la mano con que había tomado la flecha; se miró confundido al ver un líquido dorado en sus dedos que se limpió en sus pantalones sin prestarle mucha atención.

 **_O_O_O**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber ;D**

 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **Besos :3**


	2. PI-C2: Aku cinta kamu y otras sorpresas

**Holaaaa!**

 **¡Por Raziel! Que feliz me han hecho en el primer capi :D gracias por los Fav y seguir este fics :) y por supuesto, mil gracias a** _ADMIRADORA no 1, AliceB1402, Lil y Nancy_ **por los reviews; me hicieron muy feliz n.n respondo los** **anónimos aquí:**

 _ ***** ADMIRADORA no 1_ : **Gracias**

 _ ***** Lil:_ **si, tiene su gracia :P espero te guste aún más este capítulo :D**

 _ ***** Nancy:_ **muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. beijinhos.**

 **Ahora bien, les dejo leer :D**

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

 _Francisco De Goya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Aku cinta kamu y otras sorpresas.**

 _Hay cosas que no queremos que sucedan, pero que tenemos que aceptar; cosas que no queremos saber, pero que tenemos que aprender; y gente sin la que no podemos vivir, pero que debemos dejar ir._

 **(Anonimo)**

Alec quería pensar que todo estaba bien: habían recuperado a Jace la tarde anterior a pesar de que ahora estuviera ardiendo con fuego celestial en la cama de la enfermería del instituto con un destino incierto; por otro lado Sebastian debía estar muerto, tenía que estarlo luego de clavarle esa flecha en el corazón; si, todo estaba bien...

Pero Alec no lo sentía así.

No cuando Magnus acababa de aparecer de entre las sombras encarándolo por su encuentro con Camille; no cuando acababa de escuchar las palabras más desgarradoras de su vida " _Aku Cinta Kamu"_ … Te amo, pero eso no cambia nada.

¿Porque le decía que lo amaba si no podía perdonarlo? ¿Si lo dejaría así, solo? Alec sabía que había cometido un error; Pero por el ángel que él había ido a rechazar la propuesta y ayuda de Camille: no podía arrebatarle a Magnus parte de lo que era para hacer que su "siempre" y el suyo durasen el mismo tiempo; el problema fue que lo había entendido tarde.

Sabía que debía irse del túnel; Magnus le había dejado claro que quería que sacara sus cosas de casa antes de que él volviera ¿Pero cómo obligarse a mover los músculos cuando ni siquiera podía obligar a sus ojos a dejar de producir lagrimas?

Era su culpa completamente y había perdido a Magnus por su idiotez

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Miró la habitación con nostalgia; finalmente había ido por sus cosas. Quiso ir primero por Camille y matarla, enojado por haberle jugado esa trampa, pero aún más enojado por dejarse llevar de ella; y se consiguió con la sorpresa de que Maureen, la joven vampira fan de Simon ya la había matado. Eso lo dejó una vez más a la deriva, y sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron al loft de Magnus como un reflejo automático: si se sentía perdido lo lógico era ir a su hogar, solo que no lo era… no más.

Ya había empacado todas sus cosas; dejando una camisa en el closet de Magnus; podía ser infantil pero esperaba que la consiguiera y le entrara la nostalgia y lo buscara. Le dirigió una última mirada al Loft sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando Presidente Miau se acercó a él restregándose en su pierna en busca de atención. Alec se agachó tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Supongo que es un adiós, amigo - Dijo con voz rasposa que intentaba contener las lágrimas - Deja de dormir sobre la ropa de Magnus: la llenas de pelo... a él no le...no le gusta y...

Alec dejó al gato en el suelo. No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar el dolor de saber que no podría volver esa noche y dormir aferrado a Magnus, respirando su aroma a sándalo que lo tranquilizaba; y saber que todo era por su propia culpa.

Dejó la llave en la mesa de la sala tal como Magnus le había dicho fijándose por un segundo en la pociones aun sobre la mesa; miró la dorada, la poción de amor, y negó con la cabeza tomando su maleta y saliendo a prisa limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos: tan solo ayer en la mañana Magnus y él habían usado esa poción para un placentero momento y ahora ver el dorado liquido era solo otra daga en su pecho.

Caminó por la calle sin rumbo con la maleta en una mano y su arco en la otra; no quería ir al instituto con tan penosa estampa aunque estaba consciente de que eventualmente tendría que ir allí; de cualquier forma no tenía donde más dirigirse.

Estuvo caminando por varias horas arrastrando la maleta, sorprendiéndose de pronto cuando se encontró entrando a Central Park a la luz de las estrellas. Se sentó en una banca, la gente que pasaba lo miraba por momentos; se preguntaba si era su aura depresiva o solo era que le extrañaban ver la cantidad de runas visibles en su cuello y muñecas; ni siquiera se había puesto un glamour para ocultarlas ¿Para qué? Se recostó en el banco, llevándose las manos a la cara, presionando sus ojos con la palma como si eso evitara la salida de más lágrimas.

Tenía que poner su vida en perspectiva ahora; pero más allá de volver al instituto no lograba pensar en nada. Era absurdo, había vivido sin Magnus casi toda su vida ¿Porque ahora dolía tanto siquiera pensar en eso?

Quizás lo que debía hacer era darle un par de días, darle tiempo a pensar las cosas en frío; quizás así podría entender que él realmente jamás habría vuelto mortal a Magnus, que nunca acortaría su vida; que solo se había dejado llevar por Camille y si había vuelto esa última vez era porque la vampiresa era la única persona con la que podía hablar del Magnus hombre y no del Magnus Alto Brujo de Brooklyn; tal vez, si le daba tiempo, podría perdonarlo y volverían juntos.

Más lagrimas surcaron su rostro pero él no apartó las manos de sus ojos; su corazón quería creer que eso ocurriría, que la ruptura no era definitiva; pero era difícil cuando los ojos gatunos de Magnus lo habían visto tan dolidos y traicionados, cuando recordaba sus labios en ese último beso con la amargura de la despedida " _Aku cinta Kamu_... _te amo, pero eso no cambia nada_ "

Sintió a alguien detenerse a su lado y su corazón latió rápidamente cuando el olor a sándalo fue percibido en sus fosas nasales; Magnus ¿Podría estar ahí? No quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que solo era una alucinación suya.

Unas manos frías recorrieron sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas y de los labios de Alec brotó un sollozo, no quería que el contacto terminara nunca; quería que Magnus lo besara y le pidiera que volviese a casa. Sus dedos recorrieron sus labios, Alec reconocía ese olor: el shampoo que Magnus amaba, que él mismo usaba, era él, tenía que serlo...

Aunque...

No había aroma a azúcar quemada típico de la magia junto al sándalo, ni anillos en sus manos; ademas su tacto se sentía más rasposo, menos suave y casi torpe. No había terminado de pensarlo cuando le escuchó hablar y su voz le causó un escalofrío nada agradable.

\- Juro que destruiré a quien te haya hecho sufrir así, mi Alexander

Alec no había terminado de escuchar sus palabras cuando ya se había incorporado apartando su mano de un manotazo empuñando su cuchillo serafín en nombre de " _Manakel_ "

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que intentas Sebastian? - Escupió con odio viendo al rubio de ojos oscuros frente a sí.

Alec miró a Sebastian esperando una respuesta ¿Que hacía ese monstruo ahí? Él lo había matado, su flecha le había atravesado el corazón; no había manera de que alguien se salvara de eso; ninguna persona podría. Pero ahí estaba el punto, él mismo acababa de pensarlo: Sebastian no era una persona, era un monstruo y había sido muy iluso de su parte pensar que su flecha lograría matarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron: la de Alec cargada de odio, pero no se encontró con el mismo sentimiento de vuelta; no, los ojos negros de Sebastian estaban cargados de expectativa, preocupación...

\- Estaba siguiéndote - Dijo Sebastian finalmente; Alec aseguró bien su cuchillo serafín preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, el rubio por su parte solo se puso de pie, para quedar a la misma altura que el ojos azules, sin realizar ningún ademan de querer tomar un arma o algo - Salí esperando verte y te vi por la avenida Lexington; parecías triste así que te seguí por la 77 hasta aquí.

Decir que estaba perplejo era poco; Sebastian le hablaba como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida y lo había visto triste por lo que se acercó preocupado a preguntar; sin duda había gato encerrado en todo eso y él debía tener cuidado para no ser atrapado con la guardia baja cuando mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Preguntó el chico Lightwood a la defensiva.

\- Por ahora que me digas quien te está haciendo llorar - Respondió - Juro que hare que te pida perdón y luego lo volveré trizas por completo- Luego su expresión se suavizó en una mueca que, Alec notó, intentaba ser una sonrisa sincera - También una sonrisa tuya.

Si antes había estado perplejo, Alec no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía ahora: ¡¿Qué demonios!? Sebastian estiró la mano intentando acercarse, gesto que Alexander tomó con alerta, lanzando el primer golpe.

Sebastian retrocedió rápidamente con sorpresa y él de ojos azules volvió a arremeter; no sabía que pasaba, pero ya que no había podido matar a Camille, podía matar a Sebastian, descargar toda su frustración en él.

El rubio le esquivó y con un rápido movimiento había acertado en las costillas del pelonegro; Alec retrocedió un paso y Sebastian embistió con su cuchillo serafín a lo que Alec le interceptó pateándole fuertemente en el pecho. Sebastian cayó pero rápidamente se incorporó deslizando el pie para hacer caer a Alec de bruces.

El Nefilim sintió al rubio sobre él por lo que no lo pensó y a prisa se giró golpeándole en la quijada intentando distraerle para apuñalarle en un segundo movimiento. Sebastian logró interceptar su mano y tras mucho forcejeo logró inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, con cada rodilla a un lado de la cintura de Alec y cada mano bien sujeta contra el suelo a cada lado de su cabeza; realizó presión en su mano para hacerle soltar el cuchillo serafín y sonrió con triunfo.

Alec tragó grueso; ese sería su fin: no tenía forma de defenderse y Sebastian tenía todas las de ganar; su única salvación sería que el mismo Raziel bajara de los cielos a salvarlo; y aun así, su ultimo pensamiento se dirigió a preguntarse si Magnus lamentaría su muerte cuando se enterara.

No tuvo mucho tiempo a pensarlo cuando las palabras de Sebastian lo trajeron a la realidad o a una extraña parodia de la realidad:

\- Realmente me calienta que luchemos Alexander - Fue en un tono grave y rasposo, casi contenido que hizo a Alec abrir los ojos para mirar a Sebastian con confusión sin embargo apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba cuando sintió los labios del rubio en los suyos

¡Lo estaba besando! ¡Sebastian Morgenstern lo estaba besando! ¿Que carajos estaba pasando?

 **_OOO_OOO_**  
 **¿Qué les pareció?**  
 **Sebastian "enamorado" es raro ._. un tanto bizarro la verdad xD**  
 **ohh lamento re-abrir viejas heridas con el "Aku Cinta Kamu" x.x Esperemos que Magnus recapacite pronto :D**  
 **Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber :P**

 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **Besos :3**


	3. PI-C3: Busqueda

**Holaaaa :D**  
 **Ohh por Raziel! Que feliz me hacen con sus comentarios, favs y follows, de verdad; gracias a todos, especialmente a** _San, Lu-chan 23, Lil, belx's1021, AliceB1402_ **; por los reviews. Contesto aquí los anónimos.**

 _San:_ **Me alegra que te gusten los fics xD y ya sabes, nada de liquidos, por precaución jajaja**

 _Lil:_ **Oh creo que debes sentir más pena por Alec por tener a un Sebastian enamorado de él comportándose taaan raro, créeme xD**

 **El resto por privado ;P  
Creo que esto de ir publicando los martes y los sábados es un buen ritmo, dejare esos dos días como días de actualización :P**

 **Ahora si, no les entretengo más, a leer :P**

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

 _Francisco De Goya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Búsqueda**

 _Ha llegado la hora de buscar a los perdidos._

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

Tenía que estar soñando, una horrible pesadilla de hecho; era la única explicación que había y sin embargo los labios junto a los suyos se sentían bastante reales como para creerse eso.

Sebastian lo estaba besando; le besaba con suavidad aunque no sin exigencia a pesar de lo mucho que él intentaba soltarse y apartarse suyo: maldita sangre de demonio que lo hacía más fuerte que él. Raziel podía dejarlo morir si quería pero TENÍA que bajar a salvarlo de esta situación.

Intentó mantener la boca firmemente cerrada pero una mordida inesperada en el labio le hizo quejarse y al instante ya tenía la lengua del rubio en contacto con la suya; intentó luchar para expulsarlo de su boca, no quería besar a Sebastian en lo absoluto pero no pudo evitar la placentera corriente en su espina dorsal cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Alec se alarmó ante eso y aún más al sentir como Sebastian liberaba una de sus manos para acariciar con sus dedos su mejilla. El Nephilim aprovechó la libertad en su miembro superior para tomar su cuchillo serafín que clavó sin misericordia en el costado del de ojos negros.

Sebastian se separó con las pupilas contraídas del dolor y Alec aprovechó para empujarlo y patearlo apartándolo por completo de sí. El muchacho se incorporó restregándose la boca con el antebrazo

Fuera de su arco y flechas, no tenía más armas consigo, y no es como si se fuera a poner a buscar estas últimas entre las cosas de su maleta, por lo que optó por lo que parecía la mejor opción y se lanzó a correr por el parque.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El teléfono no dejaba de repicar; Magnus había intentado ignorarlo lanzando su celular contra la pared pero el teléfono de casa lo suplantó sonando como si no hubiera un mañana. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, se sentía solo y miserable en el Loft sin Alec; el corazón se le había partido en dos cuando supo lo que él había considerado hacer, como lo había traicionado al dejarse llevar por Camille y ahora que estaba en casa, sin su nefilim estúpido, sentía que Presidente Miau estaba bailando tap sobre los trozos de su corazón con unos zapatos particularmente horribles y nada apropiados.

Realmente no había estado preparado para ver el closet vaciado de la ropa de Alec o no conseguir su cepillo de dientes en el baño o su taza junto a la cafetera y había dejado escapar una lágrima que llevaba toda la tarde intentado contener, y con ella vinieron más. Había querido creer que Alexander era el indicado, había incluso deseado pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, envejecer juntos, estaba dispuesto a agotar sus recursos para lograrlo; pero Alec lo había arruinado todo, y él, una vez más, estaba solo.

Le había costado mucho quedarse dormido, por lo que no era de extrañar que estuviera de tan mal humor cuando se levantó, ya harto del teléfono para contestar

\- Alexander si eres tú será mejor que...

\- ¿Qué? - Era la voz de Isabelle al otro lado de la línea; genial, tampoco quería hablar con ella - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No lo sé

\- ¿Como que no lo sabes? Llevo horas llamándolo y nada que contesta; y tú tampoco - Le acusó.

\- Tal vez porque no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Necesito que me pases a Alec; Jace volvió a despertar y quiere verlo.

\- No sé dónde está - Repitió Magnus de mal humor - Se fue esta tarde.

\- ¿Para dónde? ¿Cuándo vuelve?

\- Terminamos Isabelle – Dijo con voz cortante y cansina - Así que no sé dónde está tu hermano y no me interesa.

\- ¿¡Que!? Espera… ¡Magnus…!

\- Tampoco me interesa saber de ninguno de ustedes, adolescentes molestos - Gruñó

\- Espera Bane, tienes que explicarme que paso co...

Magnus colgó el teléfono y casi de inmediato este volvió a sonar; el brujo rodó los ojos y tras un rápido movimiento de su mano el aparato estalló en llamas azules; ya lo tenían arto. Revisó con la mirada el reloj: pasaba de media noche; y él sabía (por los hechizos en su casa) que Alec se había ido antes de las 3 de la tarde; pensó que iría al instituto, quizás no inmediatamente pero ya para esa hora era para que estuviera con su familia.

Se dirigió a su despacho dispuesto a hacer un hechizo de rastreo pero negó con la cabeza luego: habían terminado, tenía que dejarlo ir y pasar la página, y en cambio volvió a su cama queriendo volver a dormir, pero demasiado preocupado como para conseguirlo.

Y no era el único…

A varios kilómetros de ahí Isabelle miraba el teléfono con la preocupación marcada en el rostro o lo estaría si no se encontrara furiosa con el brujo que acababa de colgarle mientras reintentaba la llamada.

Maldijo en voz alta cuando el teléfono dio tono de fuera de servicio. Magnus no podía creer que le diría que había terminado con su hermano y no le explicaría; ella conseguiría una explicación así tuviera que tumbar la puerta de su casa y sacársela a latigazos.

Pero entonces se detuvo: si Alec había salido del apartamento con sus cosas ¿Dónde estaba? Pasaban ya de media noche y su hermano nunca salía a esas horas a menos que fuera para cazar o por estar con Magnus ¿Entonces? Eso no le gustaba nada.

Tomó su látigo y un par de cuchillos serafines: podría decirle a su madre, pero no quería preocuparla más, con Jace era suficiente; y si apartaba a Clary de Jace y lo dejaban solo este notaria que algo iba mal. No quería preocuparlo, solo Raziel sabría qué efectos podría traer eso en su hermano rubio que ardía en fuego celestial, por lo que solo le quedaba una persona a la cual podía pedirle ayuda. Marcó su celular mientras se apresuraba en salir del instituto. Le respondieron al segundo timbrazo.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Paso algo? Es muy tarde Izzy

\- Tú no necesitas dormir - Reclamó ella y agregó - Necesito tu ayuda Simon; Alec termino con Magnus y anda desaparecido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tenía que darse prisa en escapar ¿pero a dónde? Su primera idea era al instituto, sin embargo Sebastian podría entrar; y dirigirlo hasta allí sin que sus hermanos o su madre estuvieran preparados y con Jace aun medio inconsciente con el fuego celestial ardiendo, no era una opción.

Tanía el Loft de Magnus, él podría poner barreras contra Sebastian pero su apartamento quedaba muy lejos, le había tomado varias horas de caminata llegar al parque desde allí. La única opción cercana que tenía era pedir refugio en el territorio de las hadas en el parque o al menos que le facilitaran un arma; sabía que no sería fácil, ellas tenían cierto agrado por Jace, no por él, y su último encuentro no era el mejor recuerdo que tenía; y sin duda, de aceptar, le cobrarían el favor con creces; pero tenía que intentarlo.

Corrió entre los arboles apresurado por llegar al lago que servía de puerta al reino de las hadas. Podía ver el brillo de la luna en la superficie y casi se sintió victorioso antes de que Sebastian le interceptara abriéndose paso delante de él.

Alec no lo había visto venir, no lo había escuchado, y antes de darse cuenta había tropezado con el rubio que lo sujetaba de los hombros: ¡pues bien! Si las cosas serían así, no se iría sin luchar: no tenía armas pero tenía sus puños, le haría frente al asesino de su hermanito hasta el último momento, como todo un cazador de sombras.

-Lo siento - Las palabras, por demás sinceras de Sebastian; le hicieron bajar la guardia: ¿Qué pasaba? - No quise presionarte; en serio lo siento Alexander.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Espeto el Nefilim; Sebastian suspiró soltándolo, llevándose una mano al costado para hacer presión: ya no tenía la daga pero en cambio sangraba profusamente. Alec tuvo el impulso de socorrerlo, un estúpido impulso guiado por el deseo de ayudar a las personas, pero se detuvo: Sebastian no era una persona.

Sin embargo el chico Morgenstern notó ese gesto y sonrió.

\- No voy a morir; no me mató tu flecha, no me matara esto – Y agregó - Pero me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

-No estoy preocupado -Bufó Alec; se creó un tenso silencio entre ambos, el pelinegro aun a la defensiva, consciente de que si bien no tenía armas la herida de Sebastian podía suponer cierta igualdad de condiciones; solo tenía que mantenerse atento, no precipitar nada y... ¿eso había sido un suspiro del rubio?

\- No quería alarmarte -Dijo al fin el chico Morgenstern - No estaba en mis planes besarte - Dijo en disculpas - Es solo que... - Se calló desviando la mirada ¿avergonzado? La boca de Alec se abrió con desconcierto; sabía que se había preguntado lo mismo ya muchas veces pero ¿Qué demonios? - Quisiera saber que te puso tan triste; quiero arreglarlo, quiero que sonrías solo para mí, mi Alexander.

Si él fuera Jace seguramente se le habría ocurrido algo ingenioso con que replicar; alguna frase mordaz que pusiera en su lugar a ese asesino, pero él no era Jace.

-Yo...no soy tu Alexander - Dijo - ¡Y definitivamente no es problema tuyo nada de lo que pase entre Magnus y yo! - Le espetó; la mirada de Sebastian se ensombreció de inmediato.

\- Así que fue el brujo - Dijo con tono gélido, casi mortal que heló la sangre de Alec. Sebastian se dio media vuelta con expresión seria, su costado seguía sangrando pero no por eso aminoró su paso a medida que caminaba por Central Park. Alec suspiró aliviado: se lo había sacado finalmente de encima, y sin embargo había algo en su mirada que lo perturbaba.

" _Por ahora que me digas quien te está haciendo llorar; juro que hare que te pida perdón y luego lo volveré trizas por completo"_

Sebastian había dicho eso; pero definitivamente no hablaba en serio: a él simplemente no tenía por qué importarle en nada lo que le pasara a Alec. Miró la espalda del chico que se alejaba. Pero si no era así, si en el más remoto de los casos sus palabras fueran ciertas...

Alec echó a correr tras el mitad demonio ¡No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Magnus!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabelle agradecía a Simon por haber llevado consigo a Jordan, y este a Maia; los cuatro podían cubrir más territorio en menor tiempo; sin embargo ya estaba amaneciendo y nada que hallaban rastro de Alec, estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad y estaba dispuesta a estrangular a su hermano si aparecía en un par de horas, en casa, ebrio, diciendo que había ido a ahogar sus penas a algún bar.

Cada uno había tomado una dirección pero hasta ahora nadie había dado algún reporte de haberle encontrado. Habían desistido a seguir llamándolo al teléfono hacia un par de horas: seguía cayendo directo al buzón e Izzy tenía que admitir que si no lo había activado aun, no lo haría ya.

Se detuvo en Oliver Garden en Time Square cuando su celular repicó; era Maia. Contestó esperando otro " _no he conseguido nada_ " pero no fue así.

\- Encontré algo en Central Park; medio kilómetro al norte del lago de las hadas, deberías venir rápido

No tenía que escuchar más, Isabelle se dio prisa en tomar un taxi mientras que enviaba un mensaje a Simon para que fuera a Central Park también; algo debía estar mal porque Maia había " _encontrado algo_ " no a Alec.

\- Señor dese prisa -Gruñó con impaciencia cuando diez minutos después no habían pasado más que tres cuadras.

\- Esto es New York linda - Dijo el tipo mirándola por el retrovisor; Izzy salió del auto antes de que la clave pudiera acusarla de matar mundanos idiotas con su látigo - ¡Ey! No me pagaste

\- Y tú no me llevaste - Gritó ella corriendo hacia el metro.

Cuando llegó a Central Park quince minutos después ya Jordan y Simon habían llegado, Izzy se acercó a ellos notando lo preocupados que lucían; estaban viendo algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Rastree el olor de Alec hasta aquí - Dijo Maia preocupada - Pero solo conseguí esto - Izzy se fijó: era una maleta tirada en el suelo, el arco de Alec y un cuchillo serafín brillando con sangre en el suelo.

\- Parece que hubo una pelea - Comentó Jordan señalando las marcas en la tierra y la grama que así lo hacían ver.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que es de Alec? - Dijo Izzy; había palidecido y sabía que la pregunta era absurda: era el arco de su hermano.

\- La maleta huele como el – Aseguró Maia, luego dudó y agregó - Pero la sangre en el cuchillo serafín no es de nefilim... no del todo al menos.

\- No del... - Izzy mostró entendimiento. - ¿Sebastian? ¿Cómo pudo no haber muerto?- Preguntó horrorizada - Alec le atravesó el corazón con una flecha ayer en Burren.

\- No sería la primera vez que se le cree muerto ¿No? - Preguntó Jordan preocupado.

\- Vamos; quizás ni siquiera son cosas de Alec - Intentó calmarla Simon inútilmente; pero era lo menos que podía intentar al ver que el pulso de Izzy temblaba. No podía culparla de estar aterrada ante la idea: había perdido a su hermanito menor a manos de Sebastian y ahora su hermano mayor estaba desaparecido y acaban de decirle que Sebastian podía estar involucrado.

Isabelle se acercó a la maleta abriéndola; era de Alec; no había duda, ahí estaban sus suéteres oscuros desgastados, su estela y sus flechas con runas en las puntas

\- Podemos intentar seguir su rastro - ofreció Jordan - O al menos el de Sebastian; está herido y su sangre huele muy diferente.

\- Si ese desgraciado le toca un solo cabello a Alec lo voy a desollar vivo – Masculló la cazadora de sombras con furia en la mirada; Maia y Jordan volvieron a sus formas de lobo olisqueando todo el área para tomar un rastro. Fue Jordan quien volvió en si poco después.

\- Alec se fue por allá - Señaló una dirección - Y Sebastian se fue por acá - Señaló otra - Podemos seguir ambas a ver dónde nos lleva.

\- No; vamos por Alec. Sebastian es peligroso aun siendo cuatro contra él; si nos separamos y nos topamos con él sería un riesgo innecesario - Aseguró Isabelle, todos asintieron. Simon tomó las cosas de Alec, dudó un poco tomando también el cuchillo serafín con la sangre de Sebastian: quien sabe si fueran a necesitarla para algo.

Emprendieron camino a través del bosque siguiendo a Maia y Jordan en su forma lobuna; el vampiro tomando la mano de Izzy en señal de apoyo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Magnus Bane abre la maldita puerta! - Gritó Isabelle desesperada. Habían ido a través del bosque buscando rastro de Alec pero en algún punto este se mezclaba con el de Sebastian otra vez. Habían seguido el de Sebastian entonces y los llevó por otro camino al punto inicial: eso quería decir que cuando se separaron sus olores en el claro donde consiguieron la maleta de Alec, Sebastian realmente había interceptado a Alec mas adelante y a partir de ahí sus aromas desaparecían.

Izzy estaba asustada, no habían conseguido rastro de sangre de Alec por ningún lado pero que su aroma desapareciera por completo... Ella sabía que Sebastian tenía como aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad de un sitio: Clary se lo había dicho cuando lo vio con Jace en el instituto, Alec le había dicho que así había escapado de Burren y temía porque esta vez se hubiera llevado a su hermano consigo.

\- Jodido brujo de pacotilla abre la maldita puerta - Gritó pateándola con todas fuerzas; la puerta se abrió finalmente y Magnus la miró con nada de gracia.

\- Creo que fui claro cuando dije que no quería saber nada de ti...-Miró a los dos lobos y el vampiro tras ella - Ni de tus amigos.

\- Alec...

\- De él mucho menos - Agregó cortante dándose media vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero Izzy interpuso el pie.

\- Alec desapareció - Dijo al fin - Conseguimos sus cosas con un cuchillo serafín bañado con sangre de Sebastian - Magnus giró a verla preocupado - Sus rastros se separaron pero se encontraron más adelante y luego desaparecieron...ambos.

\- Bien, pasen - Gruñó el brujo, ahora completamente pálido - Y más les vale que hayan traído ese cuchillo con sangre de Sebastian.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec estaba seguro de que esto era lo más inverosímil que había hecho nunca; es decir ¿Cómo había terminado en la sala de urgencias del hospital viendo como atendían a Sebastian?

El rubio no dejaba de mascullar improperios contra los " _malditos mundanos_ " mientras los médicos tomaban puntos en su herida en el costado luego de haberse asegurado que ningún órgano había sido afectado.

Alec aún no entendía como se produjo esa extraña situación, y aún más importante, en que momento había terminado por dejar que Sebastian lo tomara de la mano en señal de apoyo; o cuando el anillo Lightwood había terminado entre los dedos Morgenstern. Simplemente todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido:

Un segundo había estado celebrando mentalmente que Sebastián se marchaba y lo dejaría en paz, y al siguiente comprendió que, en el extraño estado de interés que tenía el semi demonio por él, iría a hacerle daño a Magnus; y Alec no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Antes de darse cuenta había corrido tras Sebastian tomándolo del brazo para que lo encarara, deteniéndolo.

 _\- No te puedes ir así como así._

 _\- Ese brujo está equivocado si cree que puede hacerte daño - Dijo serio - No te merece Alexander. -Alec apenas y pudo disimular lo chocante que era mantener esa conversación con Sebastian. ¿Cómo pensaba detenerlo sin armas? Se le ocurrió una idea: quizás, si en lo más remoto realmente le importaba lo que Alec dijera o pensara, podría convencerlo._

 _\- Estas herido - Dijo al fin; Sebastian abrió los ojos con sorpresa - No puedes ir a ningún lado así._

 _\- ¿Tu... Te estas preocupando por… mí? - Sebastian estaba sorprendido y de no ser ya lo suficientemente turbante para Alec, sin duda se reiría de su cara. Al menos había logrado su cometido: Sebastian había dejado la actitud hostil y el afán por marcharse._

 _\- N...s...algo así - dijo._

 _\- ¿Tienes tu estela?_

 _\- ¿Qué? - La pregunta sorprendió a Alec._

 _\- No tengo la mía - Dijo Sebastian - ¿Podrías hacerme un_ Iratze _? – Había casi deseo en sus palabras._

 _\- Yo... -Lo último que Alec quería era realmente curarlo; de ser por él, Sebastian podía desangrarse lentamente e irse derecho al infierno. La buscó entre sus bolsillos solo para fingir que no la conseguía pero se alarmó al darse cuenta que realmente no la traía consigo - Su...supongo que la deje en mi maleta._

 _\- No importa; puedo curarme después de buscar al brujo - Dijo llevando sus dedos a su anillo, Alec lo miro alarmado: sabía que con ese anillo él podía desaparecer y si lo hacía no podría detenerlo ni avisar a Magnus._

 _Sujetó su mano a prisa, evitando que tocara el anillo._

 _-Tienes que ir por ayuda...un médico - Era absurdo, Sebastian lo patearía en cualquier momento y lo sabía. Pero en cambio lo miró fijamente como si sus palabras fueran algo especial._

 _\- Un médico...- Repitió - Nunca he ido con un médico. -Alec abrió la boca; no sabía si por lo que Sebastian le decía, porque el rubio siquiera lo considerara realmente o porque ya se le había hecho costumbre en la última media hora. -Iré... Si vienes conmigo._

 _\- ¿Qué? No... No, no... - Negó de inmediato, no había manera en que lo acompañara a ningún lug..._

 _\- Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos por ese brujo._

 _-No, vamos al médico - Bien, lo haría y sería por Magnus. Con todo lo que se estaba arriesgando por el brujo, más le valía volver con él._

 _Sebastian le tendió la mano y entonces Alec entendió._

 _\- ¿Quieres transportarnos o lo que sea que haces, hasta allá? - Frunció el ceño - Buen intento - Dijo retrocediendo y apartándose de él._

 _\- No confías en mi Alexander - No era una pregunta - Yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara - Alec bufó ofendido._

 _\- Mataste a mi hermanito_

 _\- Y no sabes cuánto lo siento – Dijo. Alec se turbó porque sus palabras casi parecían sinceras - Porque por eso me odias - Y agregó quitándose su anillo y tendiéndoselo a Alec - Toma; llévanos tú._

 _Alec extendió la mano inseguro, dispuesto a recibir el anillo pero Sebastian lo alejó rápidamente._

 _\- Quiero algo a cambio – Advirtió con una sonrisa ladina._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza._

 _\- El tuyo - Dijo. Alec miró su anillo Lightwood y se lo quitó. Intercambió anillos con el rubio intentando no pensar en lo raro que eso era. Sebastian se colocó el anillo con una sonrisa y Alec miro el que ahora tenía en su mano_

 _\- Solo tócalo con la otra mano y piensa a donde iremos - Dijo el rubio abrazándose a su brazo; Alec no pudo reprimir un escalofríos nada agradable ante el contacto._

 _\- ¿Y si te llevo ante la clave? - Preguntó - Podría entregarte._

 _\- Confío en ti, Alexander - Aseguró robando un rápido beso de Alec que se estremeció y con prisa tocó el anillo._

Realmente habría podido llevar a Sebastian ante la clave, o a la ciudad silenciosa o a algún lugar en que pudieran apresarlo; pero habían terminado en la emergencia del hospital central. Alec quería creer que lo había hecho por el desconcierto que quedó luego que le robara el beso o por alguna tontería moral; y no por algún estúpido sentimiento del deber: él no tenía ninguna confianza que mantener en Sebastian, de hecho, este sin duda no confiaba en él.

Ya en el hospital las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. Los médicos hicieron estudios para determinar si el cuchillo había herido o no órganos internos y luego se dispusieron a suturar cuando quedó claro que no; Sebastian se había aferrado al brazo de Alec y en algún punto entrelazó sus dedos con los anillos del otro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos: sin duda ser suturado no era una primera buena impresión de asistir al médico.

Alec intentó no mirarlo y en algún punto su mirada se sentó en sus manos entrelazadas: el anillo Lightwood en los pálidos dedos del rubio y el anillo del chico Morgenstern con algún tipo de hechizo de traslado, en su propia mano. Él había soñado con ver su mano enlazada así con la de Magnus: el brujo con el anillo de su familia y él con alguno que este dispusiera para él de los tantos anillos suyos; otro sueño que no ocurriría.

Intentó contener las lágrimas secándose el rostro con la mano libre. No podía dejarse amilanar, todavía podían arreglar las cosas, solo tenía que dejar a Magnus pensar.

\- Tranquilo; tu novio estará bien - Dijo el médico malinterpretando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Que!? - Exclamó Alec - ¡No! No es mi...

\- Date prisa mundano - Gruñó Sebastian interrumpiéndolo.

Alec lo miró; el rubio no había abierto los ojos pero no parecía nada feliz de estar ahí; sin embargo no le dejó soltar su mano. Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo y algo llamó su atención: una cicatriz en su pecho a la altura de su corazón; entonces si había acertado y pese a eso, no había podido matarlo.

Con su mano libre y dedos trémulos recorrió la cicatriz, Sebastian no pudo evitar un estremecimiento y un jadeo, abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

\- No te muevas - Lo riñó el médico.

\- ¿Esta cicatriz...?

-Eres un arquero excelente - Dijo Sebastian. El recuerdo de sí mismo lanzándole una flecha vino a la mente de Alec; una flecha impregnada de un líquido dorado que luego él se limpió en los pantalones y...

No pudo contener un jadeo soltándose de Sebastian con brusquedad para llevarse ambas manos a la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó este incorporándose pese a las quejas del médico que no terminaba su labor.

\- No puede ser - Negó el muchacho; eso era imposible pero explicaba todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, el interés de Sebastian por él, los dos besos que le dio, su enojo hacia Magnus, su "confianza". Antes de darse cuenta Alec tocó el anillo en sus dedos desapareciendo del hospital y apareciendo en su habitación en el instituto: ¡no podía ser! El había disparado directo al corazón de Sebastian una flecha impregnada con poción de amor; luego Sebastian y el se habian mirado a los ojos y... Tragó grueso ante lo que significaba: hasta que el efecto se pasara, Sebastian estaría enamorado de suyo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus gruñó frustrado: el hechizo de rastreo no daba buen resultado. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo normal establecer el hechizo; se suponía que funcionaría: el cuchillo serafín era de Alec y la sangre de Sebastian, pero quizás había sido eso precisamente lo que volvió tan ambivalente el resultado: el hechizo había marcado en primer lugar el área cercana del hospital central y de pronto empezó a ir de allí al instituto y así sin más simplemente se volvió loco; como si los objetos de búsqueda ya no estuvieran a su alcance.

Isabelle no había tardado en llamar a su madre para preguntar por Alec; pero esta le había asegurado que ella misma estaba al pendiente de la visita de algún miembro de la enclave y no había visto entrar a Alec. Luego de eso la chica tuvo que inventarle alguna excusa, no quería que su madre se preocupara aun.

El brujo se restregó el rostro viendo el hechizo vagar sin sentido por todo el mapa; como si no pudiera conseguir a Alec. Si a Alec le pasaba algo, si Sebastian lo lastimaba o peor, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo: él había arrojado a Alec fuera de su vida; incluso le había hecho llevarse todas sus cosas: no tenía nada para hacer un hechizo de rastreo más personalizado. Y le aterraba: le aterraba porque el hechizo se comportaba como cuando no tiene nada que buscar realmente pero eso no podía ser: Alec tenía que estar vivo, tenía que estar bien. Sebastian no tenía un motivo para ir tras suyo.

Ah, pero si lo tenía: Alec había atravesado con una flecha al hijo de Valentine en Burren; el mismo Magnus había celebrado ese increíble tiro.

\- Necesito ir al instituto, buscar alguna pertenencia personal de Alec - Comentó Magnus para sí; tan centrado como frustrado por el hechizo.

\- Simon tiene su maleta que conseguimos en el parque- Alegó Jordan; Simon se rascó la cabeza ante la mirada enojada del brujo.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Shinam? - Gruñó chasqueando sus dedos para abrir la maleta; lo sopesó un segundo pero finalmente tomó fue el arco de Alec: no había algo más personal y propio para el ojos azules.

Centró el hechizo en Alec; dejando la daga con sangre de Sebastian para canalizarlo por completo en el arco. El hechizo titiló en el instituto un segundo antes de volverse loco en varias direcciones sin un destino real.

El pulso de Magnus tembló; no sentía a Alec, y su hechizo no lo localizaba por ningún lugar: sabía lo que eso significaba, le había ocurrido antes cuando mundanos le contrataban para conseguir familiares desaparecidos que estaban ya fuera de este mundo.

No, ese no podía ser el caso con Alec por mucho que se pareciera; él estaba bien ¡Tenía que estarlo! El pulso de Magnus tembló aún más dejando caer el arco; cancelando el hechizo con eso ante la mirada de los cuatro adolescentes.

Él había sacado a Alec de su vida pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera realmente fuera; y ahora que mil ideas horribles se apoderaban de su mente, que mil panoramas de " _real y definitivamente sin Alec_ " venían al brujo; se daba cuenta que inmortal o no, no quería vivir sin su nefilim estúpido.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Al fin Alec se dio cuenta de lo que pasó xD y Magnus se dio cuenta que no puede vivir sin Alec y Sebastian... bueno él se sigue comportando raro xD**

 **Creo que Alec está demasiado desconcertado como para darse cuenta que no debió llevarlo al hospital xD ahora Sebastian pensara que "se preocupa por él" jajaja**  
 **El próximo capitulo se llama** _"Cartas"_  
 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	4. PI-C4: Cartas

**Holaaaa! :D  
Vaya vaya, ¿qué dijeron? "Esta ya no publicó el sábado" pues me quedan como unos 5 minutos antes de que sea domingo :D así que técnicamente sigo puntual xD  
Por cierto que cada vez estoy más y más feliz :P me encanta que les guste el fics y los reviews crezcan *w* gracias a **San, Lu-chan 23, Demonik, AliceB1402, HiroMaddy, Lil, ADMIRADORA no1 y Andromeda Starkweather **por sus comentarios… y a todos lo que siguen el fics y lo agregan a favoritos n.n**

 **Contesto los reviews anónimos**

 _San_ : **Tendrás que cumplir esa ley seca, no quiero que te me ahogues jajaja yo más cruel que Cassie? :O injurias! Cuando leas el último cuento de la academia sabrás que estoy en pañales en comparación a ella Y_Y Sobre tu pregunta, si el fics está dividido en 3 partes como los libros de TMI. Me alegra que te gustara el cap.**

 _Demonik:_ **oh no, no que le haya encantado, el pobre Alec está tan desconcertado que ni cuenta se dio que se llevó el anillo xD Ya en este cap veremos qué pasa con Magnus y Alec :D Gracias por comentar**

 _Lil:_ **Te lo adelantare, tiene que ver con el anillo…pero shhhh no se lo digas a nadie xD Espero te guste este cap**

 _ADMIRADORA no 1:_ **¿Una unión libre entre los tres? Suena tentador jajajaja pero no creo que Magnus o Sebastian estén felices de compartir xD Me encantan ambas parejas por igual, por lo que definir una en este fics no ha sido fácil x.x y pues, siempre habrán quiños Clace y Sizzy por ahí :P Me alegra que te gustara el cap n.n**

 **Al resto por Inbox :D  
Ya, no les entretengo más, mejor lean otro tanto de las cosas que hace Sebastian por "Amor" jajaja:D ¡A leer!**

 _Parte I: Amor y otras fantasías_

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles.-**

 _Francisco De Goya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Cartas**

 _Las cartas son como paquetes que contienen sorpresas._

 **Doménico Cieri Estrada**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Habían desistido de la magia; Magnus había decidido que mientras no pudiera sentir a Alec, su magia no era fiable e Isabelle había estado de acuerdo; por lo que rápidamente, y por una vez sin prestar atención a lo que elegía, se cambió de ropa para salir en busca de Alec junto a los cuatro adolescentes.

Se habían separado; Magnus ofreciéndose en ir al instituto. Alguien tenía que contarle a Maryse lo que estaba ocurriendo y él creía que si se acercaba al instituto podría potenciar su magia con energía del que fue el primer hogar de Alec.

Sin embargo no acudió inmediatamente: recorrió algunos lugares al que había ido alguna vez con el chico, con la esperanza de encontrarlo; incluso había llamado a Catarina preguntando si lo había visto en el hospital; era absurdo, los nefilims no iban al médico: ellos sobreestimaban demasiado el poder de sus runas, pero no quería arriesgar sus posibilidades. Sin embargo su amiga negó diciendo que había tenido la noche libre.

Y ahí estaba; dos horas después, caminando tras Maryse que acababa de abrirle la entrada al instituto, preguntándose porque se había ofrecido a hablar con ella sobre la desaparición de su hijo y la relación de Sebastian en todo eso.

\- ¿Que ocurre Bane? - Cuestionó Maryse con tono rígido de pronto; Magnus se preguntó si sería bruja - No has dejado de retorcerte las manos - Era curioso que lo supiera puesto que no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez.

-Pasó algo con Alec - Comentó Magnus; Maryse se detuvo y le dirigió una rápida mirada de molestia.

\- Lo sé - Dijo al fin con un pequeño suspiro cansado. Magnus se sorprendió: no esperaba eso - Espero que puedan resolverlo.

\- ¿Que podamos? - Preguntó confundido - ¿No nos ayudaras Maryse? ¡Es tu hijo!

\- No es algo en lo que deba meterme - Dijo seria. Magnus no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso - Suficiente hago dejándote entrar al instituto porque me pidió que lo hiciera si venías pero no estoy de acuerd...

\- ¿Te pid...? ¿De qué hablas? -Cuestionó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más agregó - Un momento ¿Alec está aquí?

\- ¿Donde más iba a estar si lo corriste de tu casa? - Cuestionó seria abriendo la puerta del despacho. Magnus vio al interior y apenas sus ojos se toparon con la cabellera negra inclinada hacia adelante leyendo un libro en uno de los sofás de respaldo alto, sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo. Corrió en dirección a Alec cargado de alivio.

-¿Q...? - El ojos azul fue interrumpido por los labios de Magnus en los suyos, ambas manos en cada mejilla, tocando su rostro, palpándolo, asegurándose que fuese real.

Maryse los observó no muy segura de sí debía alegrarse por ellos o esperar que su hijo no se lo pusiera tan fácil al brujo, pero aun así sonrió sutilmente antes de volver a salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí para darles algo de privacidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó besando su rostro.

\- ¿Magnus, que pasa? - El chico estaba confundido: apenas ayer Magnus le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo y hoy iba al instituto para agarrarlo a besos de esa manera.

\- Supe que te encontraste anoche con Sebastian - Alec se estremeció y su mano con el anillo del rubio se cerró en puño instintivamente, como un intento fallido por ocultarlo - E intente rastrearte y no podía dar contigo; realmente tuve miedo...

-Estoy bien - Aseguró Alec con el corazón estrujado, entendiendo. Magnus negó.

\- No puedo - Dijo el brujo - Quiero fingir que no me preocupo por ti, que no me importas, pero no puedo; no puedo pensar en una vida, no importa cuántos días tenga, sin mi nefilim estúpido.

Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lágrimas lanzándose en pos de Magnus; sus brazos al rededor del cuello del brujo mientras sus labios se encontraban con deseo y sus manos se exploraban urgidas.

\- Lo siento Magnus - Alec tenía que decirlo, dejar claro que nunca había sido su intención acortar su vida realmente. El brujo solo volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más urgencia.

\- ¿Dónde dices que queda tu habitación? – Preguntó luego, con picardía; Alec sonrió tomándolo de la mano; entrelazando sus dedos con una sonrisa traviesa: todo su entrenamiento en sigilo seria puesto a prueba para llegar a su habitación con Magnus sin que su madre se enterara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Alexander! – Gritó Isabelle con lágrimas de alivio y enojo luchando por brotar de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qu...? - Alec se incorporó en la cama rápidamente; había estado cómodamente recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Magnus, con sus dedos jugueteando sobre su abdomen sin ombligo cuando los gritos y golpes a la puerta por parte de Isabelle se dejaron escuchar.

\- Ups; creo que olvide avisarle que te encontré - Dijo Magnus con cierta sonrisa culpable viendo al chico luchar con su ropa interior para ponerse presentable antes de abrirle a su hermana.

\- ¿Esa es la voz de Magnus? - Gritó la muchacha como una histérica- ¿Estas con él? ¿No se te ocurrió avisarme, brujo de pacotilla? – Realmente estaba furiosa; Alec temió que fuera a tumbar la puerta.

\- Son solo las 3 de la tarde.

\- Simon, Maia, Jordan y yo tenemos más de 12 horas buscándolo; ¡Abre la puerta Alexander! - gritó.

\- Ya voy - Respondió Alec poniéndose los pantalones rápidamente, tropezando y cayendo a la cama, Magnus rio.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme? - Le suplicó Alec.

\- ¡Mama! - Gritó Izzy de pronto - Ven a ver como este brujo pervertido se come al _caramelito._

El sonido de pasos de Izzy alejándose llamando a Maryse alarmó al brujo que se incorporó y con un chasquido de los dedos tanto él como Alec estaban vestidos; el pelonegro corrió tras su hermana alcanzándola al final del pasillo. Sujetó a Izzy del brazo y ella lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Eres un idiota - Dijo separándose para golpearlo - ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Lo conseguí aquí - Dijo Magnus - Pero es una buena pregunta Alec.

\- Estuve caminando por ahí – Aseguró - Llegué hasta Central Park.

\- Maia consiguió tu maleta ahí - Informó Izzy - Junto a un cuchillo con sangre de Sebastian.

\- Si...sobre eso... Me topé con él – Dijo esquivo ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que había ocurrido? Solo había una cosa buena de la bizarra situación de la noche anterior y era que Magnus había temido tanto perderlo que habían vuelto... ¿Porque lo que acababan de hacer significaba que volvían no? – Tuvimos una pelea, pero logré regresar al instituto. – Culminó esperando que no le preguntaran como demonios había logrado escapar del semi-demonio.

\- ¡No podíamos localizarte! - Exclamó Izzy - ¡Y tú! - Esta vez fue turno de Magnus de recibir sus golpes - ¿No que estabas molesto con él? ¿Tan molesto que no podías mandar ni un jodido mensaje? Pero no, te vas directo a acostarte con Alec ¿Sabes qué? Ojala se haya fingido todos los orgasmos y...

\- ¡Izzy! – Gritó el muchacho completamente ruborizado pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando escuchó un aclarar de garganta tras ellos; los tres se giraron: era Maryse que mantenía su expresión seria aunque no pudiera disimular un ligero sonrojo.

\- Jace está preguntando por ustedes: no los ha visto en todo el día - Dijo y agregó - Y luego tendrás que explicarme como va eso de que te enfrentaste a Sebastian y desapareciste Alexander.

Alec asintió dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a su hermana mientras veía a su madre marcharse

\- Yo…creo que me iré – Balbuceó Magnus – Tengo cosas que discutir con Maryse. – El brujo siguió a la mujer, no sin antes darle un suave beso al muchacho.

\- Así que se reconciliaron – Le sonrió Isabelle picándole con el codo en el abdomen juguetonamente; Alec se encogió de hombro, realmente no estaba del todo seguro de eso. - Vine a decírselo a mamá – Volvió la chica al tema anterior- Llevábamos doce horas buscándote sin resultados - Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que su hermana se veía realmente agotada – Y entonces ella me dijo que estabas en tu habitación ¿Cómo hiciste para cubrirte de los hechizos de Magnus?

\- No hice nada - Dijo confundido mientras se dirigían a ver a Jace. Él no había hecho nada; pero podía ser que Sebastian sí; en cualquier caso quería pensar que no tenía por qué volver a verlo; seguramente el efecto de la poción ya se le habría pasado para esa hora.

Que equivocado estaba...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jace estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía; es decir, seguía ardiendo en el fuego celestial pero aparentemente y según los hermanos silenciosos, estaría bien siempre y cuando mantuviera sus emociones a raya.

Y Alec pensaba que los hermanos silenciosos eran muy optimistas al respecto. Sin embargo, debía admitir que Clary era de gran ayuda para controlarlo.

\- Alexander, te llegó una carta – Escuchó la voz de su madre desde la habitación.

\- Déjala en la cama por favor – Gritó por sobre el agua de la regadera.

Habían estado toda la tarde con Jace; él e Isabelle, pese a que su hermano iba y venía de un estado de somnolencia. Esa noche, Alec volvió a su habitación; Magnus había estado hablando con Maryse respecto a las protecciones del instituto y luego las había revisado verificando si ese era el motivo por el que no pudo contactar a Alec anteriormente.

El chico de ojos azules salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla de mano; buscó su ropa para vestirse fijándose en el anillo en su mano: no sabía que se supone que iba a hacer ¿Quitárselo y botarlo? ¿Dárselo a la clave? ¿Conservarlo? No entendía completamente siquiera el funcionamiento de ese anillo.

Se puso los pantalones y luego la camisa; notando encima de su cama el sobre que su madre le había llevado poco antes. Lo tomó pensando que sería alguna cosa de Magnus y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que no era su letra:

 _Alexander_

 _No he podido dejar de pensar en ti; te veías tan triste y descorazonado esta noche que solo atino a odiar y desear destruir para ti al motivo de tus lágrimas. Has debido aprender de ese brujo tuyo Alec, porque sin duda me has hechizado: mi cerebro no deja de rememorar tu piel suave quemándome como el fuego de Edom ahí donde nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. No dejo de preguntarme como un jodido nefilim como tú me atrae de esa forma pero lo supe anoche: fue tu mirada como el mar, esa mirada que descubrí en medio del caos y el fuego: nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí de la forma en que tú lo hiciste._

 _No veo el momento en que pueda volver a luchar contra ti y nuestros labios se encuentren una vez más; en el que pueda cambiar tus lágrimas por gemidos de placer que griten mi nombre_

 _Le ciel, l'enfer et le monde nous sommes_

 _S_

El cielo, el infierno y el mundo somos nosotros **(*)** ; pudo leer la última frase gracias al poco francés que había aprendido de su madre, pero fuera de eso no entendía; ¿Que significaba? Alec tuvo que releer la carta porque simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían. El comportamiento extraño de Sebastian era una cosa, pero esa carta iba más allá del poder de cualquier poción en la tierra. Negó con la cabeza, solo serían unas pocas horas más, quizás hasta la mañana siguiente y Sebastian volvería a odiarlo como debía ser y entonces el recuerdo de esa carta y la noche anterior en Central Park y el hospital central no serían más que un chiste en sus recuerdos.

\- Todo listo con tu madre, no fue el instituto el motivo por el que no te conseguí- Entró Magnus a la habitación. Alec se apresuró en doblar la carta y guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¿Entonces que pudo ser? - Preguntó intentando no parecer culpable. Magnus negó con la cabeza

\- No lo sé; pero lo averiguare - Suspiró y agregó - ¿Estás listo para irnos?

\- ¿Irnos?- Preguntó confundido; Magnus le sonrió tomándolo de la pretina del pantalón y halándolo hacia sí.

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar pero yo realmente no pude imaginarme viviendo sin ti hoy - Dijo robándole un beso - Vuelve a casa Alec, por favor.

El pelo negro no tuvo ni que pensarlo; su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa antes de besarlo como toda respuesta. El brujo lo haló hacia sí, cayendo en la cama con el nefilim encima. Sonrió pícaramente mientras chasqueaba los dedos cerrando la puerta: volver a casa podía esperar un poco más.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Los siguientes dos días fueron movidos en el instituto; debían trabajar con Jace y su temperamento para que no quemara nada a su alrededor; y Sebastian había realizado un ataque en el instituto de Albuquerque al día siguiente, prueba para Alec de que el efecto de la poción se había pasado.

O eso creyó hasta que recibió esa noche una segunda carta _"Una batalla con esos nefilims no es ni la mitad de excitante que tú, pero debo continuar mi trabajo para limpiar este mundo con fuego y sangre, solo así podrás gobernar a mi lado"_

Esa carta le dio escalofríos por completo; pero no tanto como al darse cuenta de la particularidad del ataque: los nefilims que no aceptaron la copa demoniaca fueron asesinados, y sus cuerpos habían sido colocados formando una letra "A" en el centro del instituto.

Quizás no habría tenido importancia, pero a la mañana siguiente amanecieron con la noticia de otros tres ataques en Luxemburgo, Calgary en Canada y el Instituto de Essaouira en Marruecos; y en cada uno se repitió el patrón, con letras distintas "C" "L" "E"

Al principio habían creído que era la letra para predecir el siguiente ataque, pero luego de los otros tres había sido más que obvio que intentaba dejar un mensaje y era eso lo que discutían en la oficina de la conclave de Nueva York; tal y como debían estar discutiendo en cada instituto del mundo.

\- Cela - dijo Kadir. - Pero no le encuentro sentido

\- ¿Cale? - Intentó Clary pensativa, escribiendo las diferentes combinaciones de letras en su cuaderno.

\- Es probable – Comentó otra mujer miembro de la Conclave - Puede referirse a que ha calado, penetrado nuestras filas.

\- _Calé es un nombre en español que se usa para llamar al pueblo gitano -_ Escucharon en sus cabezas las palabras del hermano Zachariah.

\- ¿Podría ser que atacará institutos gitanos? - Coincidió Maryse, varios nefilims estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Alce- Soltó Jace antes de que pudieran llamar a la clave con sus sospechas – Quien sabe y tiene un fetiche con los alces.

\- Y quizás deberíamos dejar a los niños fuera de estas discusiones Maryse – Gruñó Kadir serio. La madre Lightwood miró con reprobación a Jace quien sonrió inocentemente.

Alec vio a su madre levantar la bocina del teléfono para llamar al Inquisidor, su padre. Y prefirió ponerse de pie para salir del despacho.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Jace tomándolo de la muñeca y soltándolo rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacerle daño con el fuego celestial. - Te ves un poco pálido.

\- Solo saldré por algo de aire – Dijo. Quería salir rápidamente de allí, salir antes de que alguien notara lo que él había notado desde el inicio: el verdadero orden de las letras echas con cuerpos muertos.

Clary miró a Alec un segundo y luego su cuaderno con todas las combinaciones que se le habían ocurrido, abriendo la boca ligeramente mientras escribía _"A"L"E"C"_

La pelirroja miró el papel y luego la dirección en que el muchacho se había ido, y negó con la cabeza, eso no tenía sentido alguno.

\- ¿Alec? - Pregunto Jace por lo bajo mientras los adultos seguían discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de un ataque a los gitanos. - ¿Crees que dice Alec?

\- Nah – Negó Clary intentando restarle importancia - Tal vez y todavía faltan letras: podría ser _Clean,_ porque nos quiere "limpiar" de la faz de la tierra – Alegó tachando el nombre del parabatai de su novio. Sebastian no tenía interés alguno en Alec, se lo habría dicho durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, y al contrario solo le hablaba de como arrasaría el mundo con ella y Jace a su lado; él no tenía motivo para escribir el nombre del chico Lightwood pero la pelirroja conocía a Sebastian: no hacía nada sin un trasfondo oculto. Seguramente no era "Alec" la palabra que quería formar, pero lo cierto es que si había usado ese conjunto de letras es porque sabía (y quizás esperaba) que el nombre de Alec saliera a relucir; la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Clary dirigió una mirada a la espalda de Alec que desaparecía tras la puerta y luego a su cuaderno otra vez; con el ceño fruncido; podría ser solo coincidencia, pero presentía que Alec se había marchado porque había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella; y eso era intrigante.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec se inclinó sobre sí mismo llevándose la mano al estómago mientras una arcada le sobrevenía: había logrado llegar al baño de su habitación en el instituto antes de devolver el contenido de su estómago. ¡Eso era totalmente enfermo! Escribir su nombre con los cuerpos de nefilims que el mismo Sebastian había asesinado ¿Que se supone que quería hacerle sentir con eso? Además de un asco terrible por un ser como él.

\- Alec - Lo llamaron a la puerta; el chico se enderezó pero su hermana ya había entrado blandiendo un papel- Llegó el resultado de tu prueba de embarazo, pero creo que ya sabes cuál es la respuesta. – Bromeó guiñándole un ojo viendo a su hermano limpiarse la boca con la manga del suéter.

\- Cállate – Masculló él con el sabor amargo aun en la lengua.

\- Tienes una carta – Informó su hermana mostrándole el sobre.

\- Bótala – Dijo él rotundo.

\- Ni siquiera sabes de quien es – Se quejó ella revisando el sobre en busca de algún destinatario pero solo decía "Alexander"

\- No importa; bótala - No tenía sentido leer más cartas de Sebastian; cuando el efecto se le pasara todo volvería a la normalidad y aunque no fuera así, no podía leer la carta de un ser que le causaba tanto asco, alguien que no le importaba en lo absoluto las personas.

\- Si no quieres entonces la leeré yo - Dijo Izzy con curiosidad dispuesta a abrirla; Alec se la arrebató de las manos: no había forma de que le dejara leerla, le preguntaría quien era "S" y jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie, muchísimo menos frente a Isabelle. - ¡Ey!

\- ¡No seas chismosa! - La riñó Alec - No es para ti - Izzy gruñó algo sobre que él no quería leerla de cualquier manera - Vete. - Ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que Alec ganó pese a que le costó un par de rasguños en el cuello, pero logró sacarla de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara pese a los gritos de la chica.

\- ¿De quién es la carta Alec? - Insistía - ¿Te andas mandando correo caliente con Magnus? ¿Quién hace eso de cualquier manera? ¡Existe el sexting!

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - Gruñó él lanzando el sobre encima de la cama junto a su celular. No iba a leerlo, no le interesaba leer como se regodeaba de la sangre de nefilims que había derramado; muchos más nefilims que aumentaban el prontuario de Sebastian, prontuario en la que su hermanito Max estaba incluido.

Volvió al baño para echarse agua en la cara y la nuca; quería volver a casa y olvidar al conclave. Miró el anillo en su mano: tenía que quitárselo, le daba asco incluso verlo o sentirlo en su dedo.

Fue a tomarlo para quitárselo y en un pestañeo estaba en medio de la sala del loft de Magnus; Presidente Miau maulló de sorpresa corriendo a esconderse.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Exclamó sorprendido, aun tocando el anillo - Tengo que volver a despedirme o Izzy creerá... - Y al siguiente pestañeo estaba de nuevo en su habitación en el instituto. Soltó rápidamente el anillo, dejándolo en su dedo: no era la primera vez que lo tocaba desde que se había alejado de Sebastian ¿Porque se había activado ahora entonces?

¿Podría ser que solo funcionara cuando lo tocaba teniendo un lugar en mente? Acercó sus dedos con precaución, pensando en Takis: era un lugar de subterráneos, nadie se sorprendería demasiado si de repente aparecía allí. O eso pensó.

Los subterráneos lo miraron boquiabiertos cuando se encontró en medio del negocio: Alec miró sus caras boquiabiertas; se había equivocado: ellos no verían raro que un brujo se apareciera así como así, pero un nefilim...eso era otra historia.

Deseó irse rápidamente, apareciendo una vez más en su habitación del instituto; esperaba no crear un chisme y meterse en problemas. Distraídamente se sentó en su cama; si lo pensaba bien, ese anillo podría resultar realmente útil pese al dueño que tenía después de todo el verdadero peligro de su poder era que Sebastian lo controlara. Pensando en eso tomó distraídamente la carta y empezó a leerla; no fue hasta que iba por la mitad que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Aunque no contestas mis cartas sé que ves mis mensajes; sé que entiendes, mi Alexander. ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo? Cuatro institutos limpiados de la basura de este mundo. No podía dejar de pensar en ti en cada segundo y en lo cerca que estamos, cada vez más, de gobernar juntos este mundo una vez sea purificado con fuego y..._

Alec no continuó leyendo la carta y en cambio la hizo añicos. ¿Había insinuado que las atroces matanzas que cometió las hizo por él? Alec sintió una vez más las náuseas: Sebastian era un monstruo, y él realmente no veía el momento de que la poción pasara su efecto.

Magnus le había dicho que los efectos durarían un par de días cuando la poción era vertida en una herida, y Sebastian ya llevaba cinco días, y la verdad no podía esperar que el efecto pasara al menos para que dejara de hacer cosas repugnantes en su nombre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus tomó el cesto de ropa sucia. No le gustaba hacer las cosas sin magia, demasiada pérdida de tiempo; pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y lavar de vez en cuando podría ser divertido: nada como dejar caer accidentalmente toda la caja de jabón en la lavadora y hacer una pequeña e improvisada fiesta de espumas. Por supuesto que sus planes serían mucho más divertidos si Alec estuviera ya en casa.

Habían hablado ya sobre ellos. Camille había sido solo la punta del iceberg en su relación: les faltaba comunicación, Magnus tenía que admitir que él era muy reservado respecto a su vida, pero estaba trabajando en eso: había comenzado a escribir un libro con los momentos más resaltantes de su vida y así, al entregárselo a Alec, contarle un poco de sí mismo; trabajarían también con los celos del Nefilim y sus inseguridades y sobre la inmortalidad… no había prisa por pensar en eso, quizás podrían conseguir una solución, quizás no; pero no podían dejar que su relación dependiera de ello, en cambio, la disfrutarían todo lo que fuera posible.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando de la nada, en medio de la sala del Loft, apareció Alec. Magnus abrió los ojos de par en par escuchándolo maldecir y a Presidente Miau huir asustando y así, tan pronto como apareció desapareció de nuevo.

Soltó el cesto de ropa sin cuidado; preocupado por Alec y se apresuró en llamarle pero no recibió respuesta. Odiaba no poder detectar a Alec con sus hechizos y aún más odiaba no saber el porqué. Tenía que contactarlo, porque era él: su apartamento tenía fuertes hechizos que impedían que ningún brujo, demonio, Nefilim o mundano se apareciera en el interior, solo Alec podría en caso de que fuera necesario y dado que lo había hecho tenía que saber porque y si su Nefilim estaba en problemas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos pisando sin cuidado la ropa cuando algo llamó su atención: había una nota en uno de los pantalones de Alec. El brujo la tomó mientras marcaba al celular de Izzy, no pensaba leerla pero sus ojos se engancharon a la primera frase _"No he podido dejar de pensar en ti"_ Y ya no pudo parar.

Dejó de prestar atención al celular a medida que las líneas pasaban _sin duda me has hechizado… tu piel suave quemándome como el fuego de Edom_ … _nuestros labios se encuentren una vez más… cambiar tus lágrimas por gemidos de placer que griten mi nombre._

 _\- ¿Hola?¿ Magnus? –_ Se escuchó la voz de Isabelle desde el celular pero el brujo no hizo más que ignorarla – _Magnus se te ha marcado el teléfono –_ Gritó la muchacha a todo pulmón antes de colgar la llamada pero el brujo no podía importarle en lo absoluto.

El pulso de Magnus temblaba mientras sentía como a su pecho le faltaba el aire ¿Qué era esa carta? Alec… no, Alec no lo podía estar engañando; él conocía a su Nefilim: y Alec lo amaba; no hacia ni un par de días que se habían reconciliado.

 _Nuestros labios se encuentren una vez más_

 _Una vez más…_

Magnus apretó el papel en sus manos, quería quemarlo, romperlo ¿Pero de que serviría hacerlo si el hecho era el mismo? ¿Desde cuándo el Nefilim estaba jugando con él? Negó con la cabeza; no, Alec no sabía mentir: él lo sabía, era eso precisamente lo que le había hecho fijarse en él en primer lugar: sus ojos no sabían mentir, no era como el resto de los Lightwood, ni el resto de los Nefilims.

Ellos habían pasado por mucho, con Camille, con la inmortalidad; Magnus lo había perdonado y pedido que volviera a casa porque confiaba en Alec, él no era capaz de traicionarlo; seguramente había una buena explicación para esa nota. Miró la firma en la carta "S". A todas estas ¿Quién se suponía que era "S"?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Vuelvo en un par de horas - Aseguró Clary a Jace. Quería ir a casa para darse un baño y tomar algo de ropa limpia antes de volver.

\- Un día de estos tu madre me matara solo para que dejes de estar tanto tiempo conmigo.

\- Mi madre ya no está preocupada por el tiempo que pasamos juntos: sabe que no podemos hacer nada demasiado emocionante - Dijo en un tono de broma antes de salir del instituto. La verdad era que toda esa situación del fuego celestial no estaba siendo fácil: Jace no podía alterarse en lo absoluto pero era Jace, conseguir eso no era fácil; incluso el hecho de que ella no pudiera besarlo o siquiera tocarlo, lo alteraba.

Incluso había un incidente con Alec hacia un par de días: él había desaparecido tras toparse y enfrentarse a Sebastian; Isabelle se lo había contado a ella pero habían decidido que no era necesario que él lo supiera; se preocuparía innecesariamente y se enojaría porque no se le dijo antes, y entonces, literalmente podía empezar a arder.

Sinceramente no podía esperar para que los hermanos silenciosos consiguieran la manera de sacar el fuego celestial de su novio y así poder utilizarlo como un arma contra su hermano.

Y hablando de Sebastian...

\- ¿Porque tan sola hermanita? - Su voz burlona heló la sangre de Clary y el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron los dos solos vino a su mente: Sebastian había intentado violarla aquella vez y ella apenas y pudo defenderse; pero esta vez él no estaba unido a Jace, esta vez podía apuñalarlo sin temer matar a su novio.

\- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? - Preguntó a la defensiva, sacando un cuchillo serafín. Aún estaba cerca del instituto: podía pedir ayuda, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de la enclave seguía allí reunida.

Sebastian por su parte rio.

\- ¿Seguirte? No lo tomes a mal pero ya no me interesas - Aseguró él - Conseguí quien gobernará a mi lado: cielo e infierno en un trono gobernando a los seres insignificantes – Salió de su pequeña fantasía para dirigirse a ella directamente - Y lamento decepcionarte hermanita, pero no eres tú.

\- Vaya, cuanta desilusión me hace - Ironizó - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

\- Paseando - Dijo con simpleza; Clary enarcó una ceja.

\- Tan cerca del instituto - Entrecerró los ojos - Estas rondándolo - Le acusó - Si quieres atacar no te lo pondremos fácil en lo absoluto.

Sebastian hizo un gesto displicente con la mano.

\- Si quisiera esa pocilga ya la tendría - Dijo - No me interesa hacerme con el instituto de Nueva York aun – Aseguró y agregó - Por supuesto que me hare cargo de que tú y Jace lloren lágrimas de sangre por traicionarme - Su voz se volvió de acero cuando lo dijo y Clary supo que hablaba totalmente en serio - Pero no aun. Tengo _intereses_ que conservar.

\- ¿Qué intereses?

\- Nos vemos hermanita - Dijo tomándola de la quijada fuertemente para darle un beso en la mejilla, Clary intentó apuñalarlo con su cuchillo pero él se apartó rápidamente.

\- ¡Púdrete en el infierno! - Le gritó mientras él se iba caminando. Sebastian rio despidiéndose con la mano sin voltear a verla, y fue entonces que lo vio: el anillo en su mano. Donde solía estar ese anillo que lo trasportaba de un lugar a otro, había un anillo diferente; uno que ella conocía bien: el anillo Lightwood.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec llegó al apartamento de Magnus extrañándose al ver el apartamento en silencio. Eso era extraño, el brujo no solía mantener tan calmado el lugar a menos que no estuviese. Presidente Maiu llegó a saludarlo y él se agachó para rascarle las orejitas antes de continuar hacia la habitación que era donde suponía que estaría el brujo.

En efecto; Magnus estaba en la habitación, dormido. Intentó acercarse a él sin hacer mucho ruido, lo menos que quería era despertarlo pero se detuvo al pisar un pantalón en el suelo.

Lo recogió sin poder creer lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser su novio, avergonzándose de su pensamiento al darse cuenta que era suyo y no solo eso, un papel estaba a medio salirse del bolsillo. Tomó el papel estremeciéndose al reconocer la letra: era la primera carta de Sebastian para él. Se hizo con ella rápidamente, dirigiéndole una alarmada mirada a Magnus ¿La habría leído? No, definitivamente no; o lo estaría esperando despierto para armarle un escándalo exigiendo una explicación.

Rompió en pedazos la carta, la hizo añicos; no quería que Magnus pudiese llegar a verla y malinterpretar lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, no le había comentado al brujo el incidente con la flecha llena de poción de amor.

Fue al baño para deshacerse de los trozos de carta, sin darse cuenta de los ojos gatunos que lo observaban desde la cama. Magnus lo miraba con duda en su mirada, quería ver que haría Alec si conseguía la carta y había destruido la evidencia; eso solo quería decir una cosa: el Nefilim no quería que él se enterara de nada referente al tal "S"

Tenía que admitir que, aunque no quería, su mente se había plagado de dudas. No quería desconfiar de Alec porque lo conocía, sabía que si él estuviera pensando en alguien más no podría seguir besándolo de la forma en que lo hacía, Alec era una persona noble, la culpa no le habría permitido seguir como si nada y habría comenzado a comportarse raro. Y sin embargo, Magnus se sorprendió preguntándose si quizás el ojos azul le habría dado alguna señal y él simplemente no se había dado cuenta; sin quererlo se encontró repasando mentalmente a cada persona con nombre empezado con "S" que él y Alec conocían: ¿Seelie? Alec jamás había estado con una mujer, dudaba que quisiera comenzar con esa perra; ¿Raphael? su apellido era Santiago pero no, Magnus estaba seguro que es Asexual; ¿Sebastian? Por favor, Alec le atravesaría el trasero con una flecha solo por pensarlo, ¿Sheldon? Ese amigo de Clary tenía sus momentos, pero estaba en alguna relación rara con Isabelle, Alec no era del tipo que se fijara en los intereses amorosos de su hermana menor.

No, todos eran tan improbables que parecía hasta absurdo pensar que esa carta fuera para Alec de no ser porque su nombre estaba de encabezado.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente cuando Alec volvió a la habitación; quitándose la ropa para colocarse un pantalón de dormir y subirse a la cama. El Nefilim se acercó a Magnus inclinándose sobre él, besando sus labios.

\- Buenas noches Mags – Susurró el muchacho acostándose muy pegado al brujo, abrazándolo. Bane abrió sus ojos gatunos: Si Alec lo estaba engañando o no, tenía que averiguarlo antes de precipitarse; pensaba observar al chico antes de decidir qué hacer. Solo tenía una cosa segura: Magnus Bane no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su Nefilim, y mucho menos perderlo.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Soy muy mala por reconciliar Malec y crearles problemas en el mismo capítulo? x.x Y ahora Clary sabe que Sebastian tiene el anillo de Alec D:**

 **Misión cumplida _HiroMaddy_ : Magnus fue sacado de su zona de confort xD**

 **(*) La frase** _El cielo, el infierno y el mundo somos nosotros;_ **es una paráfrasis de la frase original** _"El cielo, el infierno, el mundo está en nosotros" **(** Le ciel, l'enfer, le monde sont en nous) **publicado en Journal Intime del filósofo suizo Henri F. Amiel.**_

 **En el próximo capítulo, Sebastian y Alec se volverán a encontrar :D se llamará** _"Problemas de confianza"_ **así que hasta el martes n.n** _ **  
**_

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **besos :3**


	5. PI-C5: Problemas de Confianza

**Holaaaa :D**  
 **Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia :P como siempre le agradezco a todos los que leen, siguen y le dan fav al fics :3 y especialmente a los que comentan:** _Lu-chan 23, Lil, San, Mertriqs, Andromeda Starkweather y Cecilia_ **. Mil gracias, contesto aquí los reviews anónimos :)**

 _Lil:_ **Oh no, la poción durará un poquito más xD y vaya que traerá muchos problemas. Me alegra que te gustara n.n**

 _San:_ **Oh no sabes el error que cometiste al darme carta libre para ser todo lo cruel que quiera jojojojo Si son tres partes, y esta primera lleva ya más de la mitad. Siempre publico de noche :) a veces más de noche que otras jajaja. Gracias por comentar :3**

 _Mertrigs:_ **Entendi perfeitamente, e estou feliz que você gosta do fics. Obrigada (Escribo en portugués para practicar, lamento los errores) u.u**

 _Cecilia:_ **Me alegra que te gustara n.n**

 **Las demás por inbox :D Ahora si, no les entretengo más ... ¡A leer!**

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

 _Francisco De Goya_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 5: Problemas de Confianza**

 _A quien nos justifica nuestra desconfianza llamamos enemigo, ladrón de una esperanza._

 **Antonio Machado  
**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

\- ¿Estás bien? - Cuestionó Alec acercándole a Magnus una taza de café que colocó sobre la mesa frente al brujo pensativo, recostándose en la misma mesa de frente a él, dando un sorbo a su propia taza.

\- Si, solo...he estado dando muchas vueltas a algo en mi cabeza - Admitió Magnus; no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche: su cabeza no dejaba darle vuelta al asunto de la carta. Había estado observando a Alec en lo que iba de mañana, pero no notaba nada raro en su comportamiento; quería hacerse una idea del panorama antes de encararlo y preguntarle por "S".

\- No te estreses demasiado por las cosas - Dijo Alec y agregó - Por cierto llegó una carta para ti de Raphael Santiago – Le tendió el sobre. Magnus lo tomó, leyéndolo distraídamente - ¿De qué va?

\- Nada importante

\- ¿No puedes contarme? ¿Asuntos de subterráneos? - Cuestionó con ligereza; Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Claro, como si tú me hablaras del contenido de todas las cartas que recibes. – Eso último lo había soltado antes de poder evitarlo; Alec pareció tensarse un segundo pero luego negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

\- Tampoco recibo cartas - Dijo desviando la mirada ¿Acaso eso en sus ojos era culpa? Magnus frunció el ceño y el pelo negro notó su molestia- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada - negó - Es solo que a veces me pregunto qué tanto me amas

El Nefilim se sorprendió por la pregunta tanto que se ruborizó.

\- Con todo mi ser - Aseguró mirando su café; totalmente apenado. Magnus suspiró; ahí estaba, Alec comportándose como Alec ¿Por qué dudaba entonces? Si lo encaraba de una vez podrían resolver ese malentendido, descubrir que había sido solo una broma de Jace para molestar y entonces reírse juntos de eso. ¿Entonces que lo detenía? ¿Que temía escuchar?

\- Raphael nos invita a una fiesta; para la que hice las pociones. Tienen una nueva líder y ella quiere conocer al brujo que les hace sus trabajos.

\- ¿Una nueva líder? ¿Maureen? – Preguntó. Después de todo ella fue quien mató a Camille, parecía lógico que tomara su lugar en el clan. Magnus asintió.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Alec no respondió inmediatamente, se mordió el labio un segundo, con duda - Tienes algo mejor que hacer - Advirtió Magnus.

\- No; es solo que hoy quede con Jace, e Izzy para salir a Taki's, es la primera vez que Jace saldrá del instituto desde que tiene el fuego celestial - Explicó y agregó - Pensé que vendrías con nosotros.

\- ¿Solo Jace e Izzy? - Preguntó con suspicacia.

\- Supongo que Simon y Clary también estarán - Dijo. Magnus enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Nadie más?

\- No lo creo... O tal vez Jordan y Maia; no lo sé.

\- ¿Y si no voy? ¿A quién llevarías?

\- ¿Como que a quien llevaría? No es una cena de citas o algo así - Advirtió el pelonegro - Y aunque lo fuera, si tú no vas lógicamente iría solo ¿A quién más llevaría?

\- No lo sé; quizás... - Magnus se mordió el labio con enojo - Olvídalo - Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse - Gracias por el café pero voy a prepararme para la fiesta.

Alec lo miró desconcertado; Magnus ni siquiera había tocado su café, sin contar con la extraña actitud que mantuvo ¿Que le pasaba al brujo?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Habían ido a Taki's esa tarde tal como había planeado. Al final solo sus hermanos, Clary, Simon y Alec quien no podía sacarse de la mente la actitud de Magnus: estaba extraño y no había quedado nada feliz porque Alec no lo acompañara a la fiesta. Realmente no lo entendía: el brujo no solía enojarse porque él saliera con sus hermanos, y en cualquier caso si algo le disgustaba lo decía abiertamente, no hacía que el Nefilim le diera vuelta a la cabeza para saber que era.

Quizás solo seguía algo enojado por sus planes con Camille; pero ellos ya habían resuelto eso ¿no?

\- Planeta tierra llamando a _Caramelito_ \- Lo llamó Jace chasqueando sus dedos frente a su rostro. Los demás rieron y Alec se ruborizó.

\- ¿Tenías que decírselo? - Le gruñó a Izzy quien rio aún más.

\- No está mal - Dijo Simon - Al menos no te dice _osito_ o algo más vergonzoso.

\- Caramelito ya es vergonzoso - Comentó Clary con una risita.

\- ¿Y tú como llamas a Magnus en la cama? - Preguntó Jace - ¿Gatito? ¿Tigrito?

\- Miau - Se burló Izzy de su hermano haciendo un gesto sexy de arañar a alguien.

\- Bueno ya - Gruñó Alec - El hecho de que no tengan vida sexual no les da derecho de hablar de la mía.

\- Auch - dijo Simon dando un sorbo a su taza de sangre AB negativo - ¿Por qué no vino Magnus, por cierto?

\- Hay una fiesta en el clan de Raphael – Comentó

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Habríamos ido!

-Lo invitaron a él, no a ustedes – Gruñó interrumpiendo a su hermana.

\- Estás muy cascarrabias - Se quejó Jace - Mi parabatai no está feliz de que vuelvo al mundo de los vivos por estar pensando en su brujo. – Hizo un puchero quejándose ante Clary quien rió intentando disimular por la fea mirada del de ojos azules.

\- ¿Me pasas la sal, Alec? - Pidió la pelirroja antes de que este le lanzara su vaso a Jace. El chico asintió tomando el salero que le tendió a Clary y ella fue a tomarlo dejándolo caer boquiabierta al ver el anillo en la mano del muchacho.

\- Demonios; serán días de mala suerte - Se quejó Simon - Botaste toda la sal.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó Clary sin apartar la mirada de Alec: ¡Ese era el anillo de Sebastian! ¿Cuantas veces no lo había visto en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con él? Sebastian nunca se quitaba su anillo ¿Cómo era que Alec lo tenía? No era posible que se lo diera así como así al chico Lightwood o que este aceptara usarlo sin más. Pero entonces recordó a su hermano: Sebastian tenía un anillo Lightwood, y ella ya había comprobado que no era el de Izzy; era el anillo de Alec. La de ojos verdes había pensado que él se lo habría quitado en alguna pelea, quizás en su encuentro la noche pasada y lo usaba solo para causar discordias y desconfianzas pero ahora salía Alec con el suyo ¿Habían intercambiado anillos? Negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que ese gesto significaba en el mundo de los Nefilims; era sencillamente imposible.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Alec incomodo notando como Clary no apartaba la vista de él.

\- No...nada - Dijo ella negando con la cabeza; Alec era fiel a los Nefilims, fiel a Jace que era su parabatai, fiel a Magnus; pero era difícil de pensar eso cuando recordaba las letras en los cuerpos de los cazadores de sombras asesinados en los cuatro institutos del mundo "A""L""E""C"

Primero eso, ahora los anillos... Todo era demasiada coincidencia; demasiado...raro.

\- ¿Estás bien Clary? - Preguntó Jace por lo bajo poco después, la chica no había vuelto a tocar su comida ni intervenir en la conversación solo veía a Alec, miraba el anillo en sus dedos buscando algún detalle o algo que le dijera que no era el de su hermano pero solo había servido para confirmarle que era el mismo.

\- Creo que no me siento bien - Dijo y no era mentira: tenía que conseguir hablar con Alec, pedir que le explicara lo que de seguro era un malentendido, porque de lo contrario estaban comiendo justo ahora con un traidor.

¿Traidor? Negó con la cabeza; que cosa más absurda pensaba. Sebastian había matado a Max, había secuestrado a Jace. Alec jamás se pondría de su lado.

\- Deberíamos irnos entonces - Dijo Simon mientras Izzy hacia un gesto para pedir la cuenta.

\- Quizás me dé chance de acompañar a Magnus - Murmuró Alec pensativo: no era fan de las fiestas pero no quería que Magnus estuviera allí enojado con él por no haber podido ir, mucho menos si era una fiesta donde cualquier bebida tendría poción de amor que podía "enamorarlo" del primer vampirucho que viera.

Kaelie llegó con la cuenta poco después; la hada miró con sus ojos oscuros a los nefilims antes de fijarse un poco más de tiempo en Alec y comentar:

\- No está permitido aparecer dentro del local, afuera tenemos un área para eso, así evitamos accidentes; por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Y se marchó con el dinero. Alec bajó la mirada avergonzado recordando cómo había aparecido en medio del local la noche anterior; los demás, por su parte, se mostraron confundidos.

\- Las hadas están locas - Concluyó Jace poniéndose de pie. Los cinco jóvenes salieron del negocio para volver al instituto pero no habían andado ni media cuadra cuando una cabellera rubia llamó la atención de Alec.

Sebastian los estaba observando desde un callejón detrás del local. Alec se estremeció: ¿Qué demonios hacia él allí? Sebastian le sonrió y cualquier duda sobre si la poción seguía haciéndole efecto, quedo borrada. Le hizo una seña pidiéndole que se acercara a la que él negó con la cabeza; totalmente dispuesto a seguir con sus amigos.

Pero no hubo dado ni un par de pasos cuando volvió a voltear, Sebastian se acercaba a ellos. Alec se estremeció asintiendo desesperado: ¿Cómo iba a explicar si él hacía alguna tontería frente a sus hermanos?

Sebastian sonrió aún más desviando su camino al interior de Taki's.

\- Creo que olvide mi cartera en Taki's; ya vuelvo - Dijo el chico rápidamente volviendo sobre sus pasos para entrar al local. Clary lo miró con el ceño fruncido: había algo raro.

\- Saben yo también olvide mi teléfono - Mintió - Acompáñame Simon - Dijo jalando al vampiro - Espérennos aquí - Le gritó a Jace e Izzy mientras se apresuraban de nuevo al local.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No creo que lo olvidaras – Comentó Simon por lo bajo.

\- Hay algo raro con Alec - Respondió ella entrando al local y buscando al ojos azul.

\- Por favor, es Alec; que podría... - Pero la voz de Simon murió en su garganta: había visto a Alec, entrando al baño del local junto a un chico rubio que ambos conocían mejor de lo que les gustaría - ¿Ese es Sebastian? - Exclamó alarmado.

\- Démonos prisa - Exclamó ella acercándose junto a Simon pero Kaelie se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¿A dónde van?

\- Creo que olvide mi celular en el baño - La hada entrecerró los ojos.

\- No vi que ninguno entrara al baño - Dijo.

\- Pero Alec si lo está - Dijo Simon - Tenemos que hablar con él.

\- Espérenlo afuera entonces - Dijo seria - No tienen permitido el paso

\- Es un baño para clientes, compramos aquí, no puedes prohibirnos...

\- No pueden pasar; no me hagan sacarlos - Les advirtió con tono rudo. Clary asintió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos dándose media vuelta dispuesta a salir junto a Simon, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al vampiro diurno que este entendió; volviéndose hacia Kaelie de pronto.

\- Aunque pensándolo bien - Dijo él - Quizás otra copa de AB para llevar a casa no estaría mal - Kaelie entrecerró los ojos como debatiéndose de si realmente debía servirle el pedido cosa que Clary aprovechó para correr hacia el baño de chicos.

El hada corrió enojada siguiéndola pero Simon se apresuró a sujetarla causando un completo alboroto. La pelirroja llegó hasta la puerta dispuesta a abrirla justo en el momento en que esta se abrió, topándose frente a frente con Sebastian quien pareció sorprendido de verla allí.

\- Vaya, ¿Siguiéndome hermanita? - Preguntó con sorna.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec? - Preguntó ella - ¿Que tienes que ver con él?

\- ¿Alec? - Se hizo el desentendido - Oh, Alexander... él y yo... – Hizo una pausa que complementó con una sonrisa misteriosa - No es tu problema - Concluyó. Simon y Kaelie lograron llegar hasta allí; Sebastian dirigió una mirada ruda a esta última antes de hacerse paso para salir del local.

\- ¿Espera; donde está Alec? - Repitió Clary sujetándolo del brazo. Simon entró al baño a por el Nefilim y entonces Clary lo vió: el anillo Ligthwood en los dedos de su hermano - ¿Cómo conseguiste el anillo?

\- Clary, Clary, te has creado una idea errónea de nuestra relación: no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme explicaciones hermanita - Se soltó de ella con brusquedad - Y no te metas en mis asuntos. - El medio demonio se marchó del local por la puerta trasera a la par que Simon salía del baño y Kaelie hacia seña a Clancy, el fornido Ifrit de piel roja que trabajaba como guardia y su compañero, quienes los tomaron en hombros. Clary pataleó exigiendo que la soltaran pero tanto ella como Simon fueron arrojados fuera tras un "No vuelvan"

La chica estuvo dispuesta a volver a entrar para armar alboroto pero Simon la sujetó.

\- Alec no estaba en el baño - Le susurró puesto que Jace e Izzy se acercaban a ver qué había ocurrido - Quizás nos equivocamos.

\- ¿Entonces donde estaba? - Cuestionó ella suspicaz.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Jace.

\- Nada, nos echaron - Dijo Clary intentando parecer inocente. - Pero tengo mi celular – Agregó sacándolo del bolsillo con una sonrisa que no abarcaba sus ojos. Ella no creía haberse equivocado, sabía lo que había visto y era a Alec entrando a ese baño con Sebastian; sabía que su hermano y el chico Ligthwood se traían algo entre manos y sabía que si Simon no había encontrado al de ojos azules en el baño había sido, seguro, porque utilizó el anillo de Sebastian para marcharse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec maldijo en voz alta cuando se encontró de nuevo en la sala del loft de Magnus; había estado discutiendo con Sebastian cuando tocó el anillo y apareció allí:

 _Siguió a Sebastian al interior del local; él no volteó ni una vez para asegurarse de que lo siguiera y en cambio entró al baño. El Nefilim iba tras él mirando a los lados, esperando que nadie lo identificara con Sebastian._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? - Gruñó una vez adentro y como única respuesta recibió los labios del rubio apoderándose de los suyos; Sebastian intentaba ser posesivo y hacerlo responder a sus labios pero solo consiguió que el pelo negro lo empujara, tomando un cuchillo serafín en sus manos con tanta prisa como pudo - No vuelvas a hacer eso - Le espetó._

 _\- Te extrañe Alexander - Fue la respuesta de Sebastian ignorando la amenaza del cuchillo por completo._

 _\- No me interesa; no quiero volver a verte - Dijo enojado - Deja de seguirme._

 _-No puedo - Aseguró - No puedo dejar de pensar en ti - Intentó acercarse para besarlo otra vez pero Alec interpuso el cuchillo serafín entre ambos. Sebastian se contuvo - ¿Que me hiciste Alexander? - Parecía que esa pregunta venía dándole vueltas a la cabeza - Quiero odiarte, debería odiarte, pero incluso en medio de la batalla solo pienso en hacerlo por ti; todo..._

 _\- ¡Cállate! - Le espetó - No insinúes que matas a esas personas por mí; no eres más que un monstruo._

 _\- Pero soy TU monstruo – Aseguró con expresión ladina. - Soy tuyo y haría lo que fuera para estar en el lugar de tu brujo. Supe que le perdonaste tus lagrimas - Escupió._

 _\- No metas a Magnus en esto - Dijo con enojo - Mi relación con él no es tu asunto. Estas demente - Dijo como constatando un hecho - Me largo; volveré a casa; toma tu anillo y dej..._

Lo siguiente que el chico vio fue el loft de Magnus. Alec maldijo; había tocado el anillo para quitárselo mientras decía que quería volver a casa ¿En que estaba pensando? Y no podía quedarse allí aunque quisiera: Sus hermanos, Simon y Clary estaban esperándole fuera de Taki's.

Tocó el anillo de nuevo; tenía que volver. Sin embargo no apareció: no quería volver a toparse con Sebastian. Realmente prefería quedarse allí, o en su defecto ir con Magnus. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que volver.

Y apareció una vez más en el baño. Podía escuchar un alboroto fuera, y de Sebastian ya no había rastro.

El alboroto cesó justo antes de que saliera del baño; Alec notó como todos en Taki's lo observaban; ¿Le habían visto entrar al baño con el rubio? Se ruborizó ligeramente y salió a prisa ante la mirada atenta de Kaelie encontrándose en la acera con la mirada de sus cuatro acompañantes.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - Gruñó Isabelle.

\- ¿A ti no te echaron? - Preguntó Jace con gracia.

\- ¿Echarme?

\- A Simon y Clary hasta los cargaron fuera - Se burló. Alec miró con alarma a ese par ¿habían entrado también? Ambos lo miraban con algo en la mirada ¿desconfianza? Tragó grueso, no podía ser que ellos lo hubieran visto ¿o sí?

\- No me di cuenta, aproveche de entrar al baño ya que estaba allí.

\- ¿No te encontraste con nadie interesante? - Preguntó Clary suspicaz.

\- Los hombres no vamos al baño para hacer citas sociales Clary - Intervino Jace.- Vamos, volvamos al instituto

\- Yo volveré al loft de Magnus.

\- ¿No dijiste que Magnus no estaba? - Preguntó Simon. Alec lo miró.

\- Pero quiero esperarlo - Dijo con obviedad. Fueron juntos hasta el metro. Alec no podía esperar el momento en que separaran sus caminos porque esas miradas furtivas de Clary y Simon lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sebastian los miro marcharse. Alexander parecía incómodo y él sabía porque: el lugar de Alec era a su lado, no con ellos. Solo tenía que conseguir la manera de hacérselo ver, de hacerle notar que él era su mejor opción, incluso mejor que el brujo: ya tenía un plan para eso en marcha, pero tomaría tiempo y él quería algo más rápido; quería volver a sentir los labios del Nefilim con los suyos y que este lo tocara, lo besara, amarlo por completo.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Su beso de hacia un rato no había durado más que un segundo pero bastó para estremecerlo por completo; él no era ciego, sabía que Alec lo odiaba, él había matado al mocoso hermano suyo después de todo. Pero si tan solo le diera una oportunidad de dejarse llevar, de darse cuenta que él era su destino.

Observó a su hermana que veía a Alec con desconfianza; y sonrió.

Clary era una creadora de runas y tan solo un par de meses atrás que había creado justo la que necesitaba; pero su efecto era corto y Alec se enojaría, a menos que...

Sebastian sonrió de forma un tanto malvada volviendo sobre sus pasos a Taki's; tenía que hablar con esa hada encargada para que le diera lo que necesitaba.

Tenía un plan y esa tarde Alec seria suyo.

 **_OO_OO_OO_OO_  
**

 **Oh vaya :O Sebastian tiene un plan! a ver que se le ocurre xD que por cierto tiene que ver con el nombre del próximo capitulo:** _Vino y Caramelos_ **¿Que creen que sea? ohh problemas, problemas...como me gusta crear problemas jojojo :D Por cierto que les recomiendo que no pierdan de vista eso de tener en marcha un plan para que Alec lo vea como su mejor opción, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hará en el proximo cap :D  
**

 **Espero sus comentarios n.n  
Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**


	6. PI-C6: Vino y Caramelos

**Holaaa holaa :D**  
 **¿Tienen ansias por saber cual es el plan de Sebastian? Pues aun no leeran xD primero tengo que agradecerles por los Follows, Favs y a** _Lil, Mertriqs, Lu-chan 23, Guest, Georgina t, San y ADMIRADORA No 1._ **por sus comentarios n.n Respondo aquí los anónimos :D**

 _Lil:_ **Si, serán tres partes dentro de este mismo fics :D oh no, no, Alec se mete en problemas el sólito xD no es mi culpa jajaja**

 _Mertriqs:_ **Si, Clary sospecha ya, a ver en que influye eso n.n espero te guste este capi**

 _Guest:_ **Graciaaas por esos 4 reviews :D me alegraron mucho n.n buenoo, la poción dura por un tiempo PERO eso no fue lo que preguntaste :D jajaja oh vamos, Sebastian es Sebastian, enamorado o no xD ademas el está "amando" a Alec, no al resto de los Nefilims. Una cosilla, deberías usar un nombre para no confundirte con otra persona que comente y quede como "Guest" :) oh bueno, como prefieras jeje Me alegra un montón que la historia te guste :P**

 _Georgina t:_ **Oh me encanta que me den permiso para hacer sufrir a Magnus :) me alegra que te guste el fics y me emociona el comentario sobre mi forma de escribir, en serio, muchas gracias :3**

 _San:_ **jajaja si, Magnus enojado y parrandeando xD bueno, no exactamente, ya veras aquí como le va en la fiesta de los vampiros xD jajaja esa ola individual fue...¿Apoteosica? jajaja por cierto que el "jojo" me parece mejor como risa malvada que el "muahaha" por supuesto, siempre retorciendo también las manos xD**

 _ADMIRADORA No 1:_ **¡Aja! Queriendo que Jonastian se aproveche del pobre Alec xD conste que me estas queriendo sonsacar al inocente (cofsiclarocof) de Sebastian xD oh ya sabes, algunos escriben tu nombre con pétalos de rosas, otros con cadáveres :D cada quien es romántico a su manera xD Si, creo que sin duda Jace es muy protector con Alec, también con Izzy pero más Alec... oh x.x no he visto Supernatural, no capto la relación de "Alce" con la serie x.x me parece recordar haber leído un Summary de un fics AlecxTodos, si llego a verlo te paso el titulo :D Por otro lado creo que parte del encanto de Alec es su inseguridad en ciertos aspectos pero que es capaz de dejar de lado y actuar cuando tiene que hacerlo. Espero este capi no te de un gran ataque cardíaco :)**

 **El resto por Inbox :D Así que bien, ahora si, ¿Listos para ver que planea Sebastian?**  
 **Pues ¡A leer!**

 _Parte I: Amor y otras fantasías_

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

 _Francisco De Goya_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 6: Vino y Caramelos.**

 _Decimos que cupido es ciego y pintamos a cupido con una venda en los ojos. Ciego, sí, porque no ve nada que no ame_

 **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Hizo un movimiento de la mano casi desganado, desapareciendo el contenido de su vaso antes de que la vampira frente a él se diera cuenta; ¿Realmente pensaban que sería tan tonto para no identificar en ese trago la poción que él mismo había creado? Había que ver que los vampiros lo subestimaban mucho.

Magnus suspiró; estaba totalmente aburrido. Por lo general las fiestas de vampiros solían ser increíbles, especialmente estas donde cualquier trago podía desenfrenar una increíble atracción o una tenaz pelea; pero esta fiesta en particular estaba siendo realmente aburrida. Magnus quería pensar que era solo por los esfuerzos de Maureen en hacerla parecer una fiesta de primaria con globos coloridos y serpentinas por todo el lugar: realmente juraba que si aparecía una piñata de pronto, no estaría nada sorprendido.

Sí; seguro era por eso su bajo espíritu festivo y no por el hecho de estar sospechando que, después de tantas cosas, Alec lo estaría engañando y él no tenía idea de con quién podría ser

Negó con la cabeza; Alec no estaba engañándolo, no tenía ninguna prueba de eso y asumirlo sería un grave error. Podría ponerle un hechizo de rastreo a Alec, si tan solo supiera porque sus hechizos no detectaban al muchacho y...negó con la cabeza: seguir a Alec con un hechizo era caer muy bajo, tenía que enfrentarlo, eso era lo que un hombre haría y por Lilith que él tenía más de 400 años, debía que comportarse como un adulto.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Porque tan solo, brujo? ¿Dónde está tu Nefilim? - Magnus sintió que esa conocida e indiferente voz era tan bienvenida como el rasguño sobre una pizarra.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Raphael? - El vampiro se recostó a la barra de frente a Magnus.

\- No se me ocurre nada – Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

\- Tendré que hablar con Maureen entonces.

\- Es un fastidio - Se quejó Raphael - Camille podría no ser la mejor líder pero sabía lo que hacía, al menos a grandes rasgos; esta niña nos está volviendo su sequito privado de muñecas.

\- Ya quisiera verte como una linda muñequita - Magnus le pellizcó la mejilla y este le golpeó la mano.

\- Deberías irte - Comentó Raphael poco después.

\- ¿Para qué me invitas si vas a correrme? - Gruñó Magnus. Raphael negó con la cabeza.

\- No quieres estar aquí; y ya cumpliste con Maureen. Vete con tu Nefilim

Magnus no dijo nada; tomó su vaso ya vacío mirándolo fijamente mientras le daba vuelta entre sus dedos. Raphael lo observó y suspiró.

\- Ya veo, no quieres ir a casa.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- No tienes que decirlo ¿Porque otro motivo seguirías aquí cuando _la reina y señora Maureen la grande_ va a empezar su desafinado recital en breve? - Dijo ligeramente burlón y suspiró enderezándose - Sígueme Bane.

Magnus miró a Raphael marcharse entre la multitud. Con un rápido gesto de la mano su vaso se llenó de whiskey que se bebió de un trago antes de incorporarse y seguir al vampiro. Raphael podía ser un dolor de trasero a veces, pero estaba seguro que escuchar a Maureen cantar seria uno mayor.

Subieron hasta la azotea del Hotel Dumort; el camino hasta allí fue un poco accidentado. Magnus recordaba la majestuosidad del lugar hacia tan solo 50 o 60 años, ahora era solo un chiquero con tablas y telarañas por donde mirara.

\- No les vendría mal limpiar una vez a la década al menos - Comentó acercándose a Raphael que miraba en dirección a la ciudad extendida frente a ellos.

\- Deberías volver a casa con tu Nefilim - Dijo Raphael ignorando su comentario.

\- ¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá para darme consejos sobre Alec? – Preguntó el brujo con incredulidad. Raphael negó.

\- No lo entiendes Bane; Lily lo vió esta tarde en Taki's con Sebastian Morgenstern – Aseguró - Me lo comentó preocupada: Sebastian es una amenaza para todos, pero si consigue el apoyo de los Nefilims del instituto entonces...

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? - Bramó interrumpiéndolo; sus ojos gatunos brillaban como dos rendijas en la oscuridad - Alec jamás le apoyaría: ¡Sebastian mató a Max!

\- No digo que lo haga voluntariamente - Aseguró Raphael intentando conciliar - Pero Sebastian ya consiguió el apoyo de Jace Herondale una vez.

\- Lo tenía controlado que es muy diferente.

\- Solo te digo que vuelvas a casa y averigües que está pasando - Dijo Raphael - La mayoría de los miembros del clan estamos consciente de la amenaza que representa Sebastian Morgenstern para todos y estamos dispuestos a ayudar a los Nefilims pero no moveremos ni un dedo si no sabemos las lealtades de la gente del instituto de New York.

Raphael se dio media vuelta para salir de la azotea y volver a la fiesta, dejando a Magnus allí, mirando el bullicio de la ciudad pero sin prestarle real atención.

Alec le había dicho que iría a Taki's con sus hermanos. Si se habían encontrado a Sebastian allí era algo de preocupar: dos encuentros con Sebastian en una semana no era coincidencia, ese monstruo estaba rondando a su Nefilim; la pregunta era ¿Por qué Sebastian dejaría vivo a Alec luego de dos encuentros? No que se quejara, pero eso no le cuadraba en lo absoluto.

Magnus frunció el ceño: algo en su magia se había alterado; algo estaba perturbando su apartamento. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a casa de inmediato. Había otra cosa que le hacía ruido y era que Raphael solo hubiera mencionado a Alec y no a Izzy o Jace y aún más, que sospecharan de las lealtades del chico Lightwood: eso era absurdo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec salió del baño; había sido bastante relajante darse un baño en la tina de Magnus. Sentía que lo necesitaba, últimamente las cosas a su alrededor estaban demasiado raras.

Había pensado en ir al hotel Dumort con Magnus luego de separarse de sus hermanos, pero finalmente decidió que mejor lo esperaba en casa; quería hablar con él y preguntarle que le estaba pasando porque su actitud de esa mañana seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Había sopesado la posibilidad de que Magnus hubiese leído la primera carta de Sebastian que él rompió la noche anterior, pero no lo creía: Magnus lo habría enfrentado de inmediato, sin embargo, si ese era el caso le contaría al brujo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con el chico Morgenstern; cosa que, admitía, debió haber hecho desde el principio.

Se colocó un pantalón de casa sobre la ropa interior y se dirigió descalzo a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Presidente Miau se acercó a él restregándose en sus piernas, pidiéndole de comer. Alec tomó un poco de comida para gatos que puso en el plato del minino que empezó a comer mientras él tomaba su taza de café y escuchaba la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿Alexander? - Alec volvió la mirada encontrándose a Magnus. Este no había terminado de entrar, parecía tener cierta precaución y llevaba algo en sus manos: una botella.

\- Bienvenido - Lo recibió Alec. Magnus terminó de entrar, mirando al muchacho de arriba a abajo: no tenía camisa y su cabello estaba desordenado como si acabara de salir de un buen revolcón. Alec notó su mirada y se ruborizó. - No me veas así, como...

\- ¿Como si pudiera comerte ahora mismo? - Preguntó el que acababa de llegar - Porque definitivamente podría - El chico se tiñó de rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Pensé que la fiesta duraría un poco más.

\- No es tan divertida sin ti - Respondió acercándose al Nefilim. Dudó un segundo antes de tomarlo de la cintura para besarlo. Alec le correspondió de inmediato abrazándolo por el cuello profundizando el beso todo el tiempo que duró hasta que Presidente Miau hizo aparición. El gato maulló a la defensiva enarcándose agresivamente en dirección a Magnus.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Presidente? Es Magnus - Le riñó Alec pero eso no tranquilizó al gato - Creo que es porque hueles diferente. – Le dijo deslizando sus dedos por la piel morena de la clavícula del brujo.

Magnus se olisqueó la ropa.

\- Supongo que en la fiesta se me pegó el olor de algún subterráneo - Dijo no sin antes dirigirle una fea mirada al gato - Por cierto traje algo para nosotros. – Dijo mostrando la botella.

\- ¿Mas poción de amor? – Preguntó Alec con tono pícaro.

\- ¿Poción de...? Oh, no - Negó tomando la botella y dirigiéndose a la cocina por una copa.- Algo mucho mejor - Buscó entre la alacena hasta que Alec rio y se apiado de él acercándose a buscarla.

\- Eres un desastre cuando no usas tu magia - Se burló tendiéndole un par de copas a Magnus quien la sirvió completa de un líquido fluido y plateado entregándole una a Alec. El chico lo miró un segundo, no tenía ni idea de lo que era. - ¿Qué es?

\- ¿No confías en mí? – Preguntó Magnus con picardía besando su cuello; Alec rio dando un pequeño trago. Tenía que admitir que no sabía mal.

\- Sabe agridulce: vino y caramelos - Dijo y agregó - Tenemos que hablar Magnus - Aseguró - Esta mañana estabas enojado, quisiera saber porque.

\- ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? - Preguntó paseando sus largos dedos por el abdomen desnudo de Alec que se estremeció - Te amo Alexander - Aseguró en un susurro chocando copas con Alec. El chico se llevó la copa a los labios dando otro trago con el que se acabó la copa. Magnus tomó un pequeño sorbo de la suya dejandola casi llena en la repisa para atrapar los labios de Alec entre los suyos.

El Nefilim le correspondió de inmediato en lo que era un beso cargado de intensidad y deseo; casi podía asegurar que escuchaba los ángeles cantar solo por ese beso. Alec retrocedió llevando a Magnus consigo hasta encontrarse arrinconado por el sofá. El chico se aferró a las ropas del brujo, quería quitárselas, quería romperlas en pedazos para que dejaran de separar su piel de la ardiente piel morena del brujo que deslizó sus labios a través de su quijada al cuello del pelonegro quien gimió placenteramente.

Alec aferró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, se sentía acalorado y ofuscado por el brujo y urgido de sentirlo cerca. Las uñas de Magnus se aferraron a su espalda, seguramente terminaría con unos buenos rasguños luego, pero justo ahora no le importaba, solo veía al brujo y el mundo brillar a su alrededor como las luces de un caleidoscopio.

Presidente Miau maulló amenazante, arañando el tobillo de Magnus pero este se lo sacó de encima pateándolo sin cuidado, tomando en alza a Alec para llevarlo hasta la habitación mientras sus labios se encontraban una vez más, con urgencia.

Se dejaron caer en la cama; las manos del brujo explorando la piel del más joven, sus brazos, el pecho, el trasero de Alec mientras este se peleaba con la ropa del brujo reventando los botones de su camisa.

Alec rio tontamente sintiendo al brujo sobre él, viendolo quitárse la camisa y dejándola caer al suelo; un ruido llamó su atención: un cuchillo serafín cayendo al suelo pero él no hizo más que reír y atrapar los labios de Magnus otra vez: tenían el mismo sabor agridulce a vino y caramelos; y era un sabor embriagante y excitante por completo, que lo llevaba a un estado de felicidad total.

\- Serás mío Alexander - Susurró Magnus con la voz cargada de deseo abandonando sus labios para recorrer su pecho desnudo y bien marcado; lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando, arrebatándole gemidos de placer al nefilim que se aferraba a la espalda ahora desnuda de su pareja.

\- Magnus... - Como respuesta recibió un juguetón mordisco en el pezón un poco más fuerte de lo necesario que arrebató un fuerte gemido del chico que continuó con una risilla - Me siento raro - Dijo entre risas – Ligero ah…feliz y oh si...excitado - Dijo.

Magnus sonrió complacido, mirándolo con esos ojos _negros_ que tanto volvían loco a Alec. El nefilim giró en la cama quedando encima de su pareja, era su turno ahora de recorrerlo por completo mientras sus manos peleaban con el cinturón del pantalón para deshacerse de ellos. Demarcó con su lengua la runa en el abdomen del brujo; sabía cuál era pero no le interesaba recordarlo, solo quería sentirlo, con sus manos frías introduciéndose en su pantalón para acariciar su miembro rítmicamente. Su lengua siguió su camino, bordeando el _ombligo_ de su pareja; no recordaba haber hecho eso antes y eso le excitaba aún más.

Alec volvió a sus labios; besándolo intensamente; luchando sus lenguas una con la otra, mordiendo sus labios, succionándolos; moviendo sus caderas para rozar sus miembros queriendo escuchar los gemidos de _Magnus_ , volverlo loco de placer como solía hacer mientras sus propias manos se enredaban en el rubio cabello de su pareja halándolo enarcándose cuando sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

\- Ha...haz...me tuyo. - Suplicó Alec entre gemidos, y no tenía que repetirlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Estoy segura que era él; y tú también lo viste Simon - Exclamó Clary; estaban en el instituto en una de las habitaciones mientras Jace e Isabelle recibían un nuevo cargamento de armas: la clave estaba reforzando el armamento de los institutos de todo el mundo debido a los últimos ataques de Sebastian.

\- Ya lo sé - Admitió Simon - Pero te digo que Alec no estaba en el baño con él cuándo entre.

\- Utilizó el anillo - Aseguró Clary con rotundidad - No sé qué se trae Alec con Sebastian pero estoy segura que Izzy y Jace no lo saben; viste como se puso de nervioso luego.

\- Pero...es solo que... Es Alec, Clary - El vampiro no estaba seguro de nada y la pelirroja no lo culpaba - Alec el que no dejaba de decir _"La ley es dura pero es la ley"_ desde que lo conocimos.

\- Supongo que la gente cambia - Dijo ella.

\- Quizás está intentando atraparlo solo - Concilió Simon. Clary suspiró, ella también lo había pensado, había querido creerlo.

\- Intercambió anillos con Sebastian - Dijo ella - ¿A cuántos Nefilims conocemos que hayan intercambiado anillos recientemente?

\- Solo Aline y Helen - Dijo por lo bajo.

\- Exacto - Respondió ella - Sabes lo que significa eso para los Nefilims; ni siquiera a Magnus le había dado su anillo Lightwood y ahora mi hermano está por ahí llevándolo como si fuera propio y Alec el suyo.

\- Pero...Alec y Sebastian - Simon intentó reprimir un escalofríos, sin éxito - ¿Deberíamos decirle a Isabelle y Jace?

\- No...Si...no lo sé - Balbuceó ella - Creo que debemos hablar con Alec primero; dejar que se explique; quizás y solo estamos malinterpretando todo y hay una buena razón tras... - Clary se calló mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría. Tanto ella como Simon tragaron grueso al ver a Jace e Isabelle entrar, ambos estaban serios; bastante serios como para que ella no pensara que habían escuchado algo.

\- ¿Tan rápido llegó ese cargamento?- Intentó parecer relajada y casual.

\- Olvida eso Clarissa Fairchild y dinos que pasa con Alec - Gruñó Isabelle; se veía bastante amenazante y Jace no se quedaba atrás; Clary estaba casi segura de poder ver el resplandor del fuego celestial en su piel.

\- No es nada...solo.

\- Clary - Dijo Jace a modo de advertencia. La chica y Simon se miraron. - ¿Qué pasa con Alec y Sebastian?

Clary se sentía como un ratoncito acorralado por dos amenazantes gatos. Ella no quería decírselo, no así, sin haber hablado con Alec primero; pero ahora no la dejarían ir si no soltaban la verdad primero.

\- Creo que Alec tiene alguna relación con Sebastian que nos está ocultando - Dijo rápidamente; sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

Jace e Isabelle la miraron perplejos; definitivamente no esperaban eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Gruñó Isabelle - Sebastian y Alec se enfrentaron hace un par de noches; Alec lo apuñaló - Dijo. Jace la miró sorprendido porque apenas se enteraba de eso.

\- ¿Que Alec que? - Preguntó pero negó rapidamente, ya luego exigiría explicaciones - Alec odia a Sebastian - Alegó Jace con obviedad - ¡Él mató a Max!

\- Sin embargo Alec volvió a Taki's hoy para verse con Sebastian; Simon y yo lo vimos - Alegó Clary. La expresión de Jace e Izzy fue de desconcierto e incredulidad.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? - Exclamó Isabelle con molestia - Nosotros estábamos con él ¿recuerdas? Y a menos que Sebastian se disfrazara de esa hada loca…

\- Los vimos entrar al baño juntos cuando volvimos por mi celular – La interrumpió Clary, no quería que la tomaran por mentirosa.

\- Clary, seguramente vieron mal y...-Intentó conciliar Jace mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡Sé lo que vi! - Exclamó ella; mucho menos quería ser tomada por alguien fácil de confundir, o estúpida - Simon también los vió -Buscó su apoyo.

\- Te dije que no lo vi en el baño cuando entre - Dijo Simon inseguro.

\- ¡Pero él mismo admitió que estuvo en el baño! - Exclamó- ¡Si no lo viste es porque usó el anillo de Sebastian!

\- ¿El anillo?... ¿De qué estás hablando? - Jace no entendía y por la expresión de Isabelle, no era el único.

\- Sebastian y Alec intercambiaron anillos: él tiene el Lightwood y Alec ese con capacidad de transportar a las personas; tú sabes a cual me refiero Jace, lo has visto.

\- Deja de decir estupideces; los dos - Gruñó Izzy a modo de advertencia, sacando su celular - Llamare a Alec; y el mismo vendrá y les clavara un par de flechas en el trasero por inventar esas cosas.

Clary la miró desafiante; que más querría ella que saber todo eran inventos suyos. Isabelle marcó al celular de su hermano que repicó y repicó sin ser contestado; la chica insistió quería resolver ese asunto de una vez por todas y cortarlo de raíz.

Jace la miró reintentar la llamada por tercera vez; y luego miró a Simon y Clary y negó con la cabeza: Alec era su parabatai, su hermano. Y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en la vida era que podía confiar en él, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, incluso cuando la inquisidora lo apresó y Jace dudó de Alec, él simplemente fingía estar del lado de ella para luego ayudarlo a escapar. Jace podía dudar de muchas cosas, incluso de sí mismo, pero estaba seguro que Alec jamás los traicionaría a todos aliándose a Sebastian.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Chasqueó sus dedos abriendo la puerta con precaución: su magia le alertaba que había alguien en su casa, alguien que no debía estar allí y no era un mundano o sus hechizos lo habrían repelido cuando él no estaba en casa.

Magnus entró haciendo el menor ruido posible escuchando como un celular no dejaba de sonar en algún lugar de la casa. Presidente Maiu corrió hacia él de inmediato, maullando desesperado y adolorido mientras el brujo invocaba el celular con un chasquido: era el de Alec y llamaba Izzy. Silenció el aparato y tomó a su gato en sus manos llevándose un dedo a los labios para acallar al minino: escuchaba un ruido venir de la habitación. Se acercó haciendo que llamas azules aparecieran en su mano libre previendo algún enfrentamiento y agradeciendo que Alec estuviera en Taki's esa tar...

\- Ah...ah…- Esos eran gemidos que provenían de la habitación y no de cualquier persona: era Alec. El pulso de Magnus tembló y las llamas en su mano titiló - ¡Raziel!...

\- Alexander...Te amo- Dijo una voz ronca de placer a la par que Magnus abría la puerta. La llama de su magia se apagó por completo y dejó caer a Presidente Miau por el shock; el quizás habría esperado que Alec lo engañara, venía temiéndolo desde el día anterior, pero jamás, en los 400 años que tenía habría esperado lo que sus gatunos ojos veían:

Alec estaba acostado en su cama, en su maldita cama con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados en una expresión entregada al placer mientras Sebastian Morgenstern besaba la cara interna de sus muslos; acercándose a su miembro con el que jugaba sobre la ropa interior para luego morder el hueso de la cadera del chico antes de, con los dientes tomar la ropa interior de este estirándola para luego soltarla marcando su blanca piel; repitiéndolo para cada vez más bajar los boxers ambos ignorando al brujo que los veía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Era Sebastian? ¿El misterioso "S"? Él hubiese podido entender incluso que fuese Sheldon; pero ¿Sebastian? El asesino de tantas personas; del propio hermano de Alec. ¡Y en su cama!

Un resplandor azul peligroso apareció en sus ojos lanzando una fuerte llamarada de fuego azul contra el chico Morgenstern que lo lanzó contra la pared.

Alec se incorporó a prisa; estaba agitado y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas; su rostro cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas dilatadas; su cabello totalmente revuelto apuntaba en todas las direcciones. Era una de las estampas más eróticas que Magnus había visto nunca, y por primera vez, no pudo importarle menos.

El Nefilim miró al brujo y luego a Sebastian quien se incorporaba lentamente de la pared, con una expresión nada amigable; luego otra vez al brujo y se mostró confundido.

\- ¿Magnus? - Preguntó mirándolos a ambos simultáneamente.

\- Que buen momento para llegar brujo - Se burló Sebastian aunque se veía todo el odio dirigido a Magnus; odio que era devuelto por este.

 **_O_O_O_O_  
¡Oh rayos!  
¡Magnus los atrapó en medio de la acción! x.x solo recuerden que la mayoría me ha dado permiso de hacer sufrir a Magnus xD  
En el próximo capitulo se explica que le hizo Sebastian exactamente a Alec y bueno, se llamará **_"Explicaciones y Malas Decisiones"_  
 **Espero sus comentarios n.n**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	7. PI-C7: Explicaciones y Malas Decisiones

**Holaa!**

 **Bueno, son las 0:30 am del miércoles… tengo 30 minutos de retraso x.x culpen a la uni que no me dejó contestar los reviews antes x.x en fin, gracias a todos por los favs y follows, y por los comentarios que cada vez son más y más y más *w* Gracias** _Guest, Juesneca, Georgina t, Lalala, Andromeda Starkweather, AliceB1402, Mertriqs, SandraDom y San_ **por tooodos sus comentarios :P**

 _Guest:_ **No entendí a qué te referías x.x ¿Me preguntas si lo estoy traduciendo o si lo traduciré? En ambos casos es que no, no sé nada de inglés D: de hecho tuve que usar google para entender el review u.u sorry**

 _Geogina t_ : **Oh si que Magnus peleara por Alec, solo dale tiempo de darse cuenta que las cosas no son lo que piensa. La reacción de Jace sobre lo que pasa con Alec, la veras en este cap :P**

 _Lalala:_ **Me alegra que sea el fics que has estado buscando :P oh Sebastian tierno y dulce…sin duda tendrá sus momentos, pero sigue siendo Sebastian después de todo xD**

 _Mertriqs:_ **Si, rodaran.**

 _SandraDom_. **Tranquila, claro que lo continuare :) el fics de hecho lo llevo bastante avanzado.**

 _San: ¿_ **Jojoneandote? Me gusta esa palabra XD te la robare jajaja oh si, mis manos están cada vez más brillantes xD oh veamos que tanto se cubre tu nivel de masoquismo con la Parte II del fics :P**

 **Los demás, como siempre por Inbox n.n Ahora bien, a ver qué pasa ahora :P ¡A leer!**

Parte I: _Amor_ y otras fantasías

 **La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles**.-

 _Francisco De Goya_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 7: Explicaciones y Malas Decisiones**

 _Evitad las decisiones desesperadas; pasara el día más tenebroso si tenéis el valor de vivir hasta el día siguiente_

 _ **William Cowper**_

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

\- ¿Aun no contestan? - Jace negó sentado en la biblioteca del instituto intentando contactar con Alec, junto a Simon y Clary. Isabelle asintió y salió hacia la cocina; su pregunta había estado cargada de preocupación que había intentado disimular: ya la última vez que Alec no contestó su teléfono, pasó doce horas buscándolo y resultó que, aunque todo salió bien, el chico se había enfrentado a Sebastian.

Y aun así, pese a todas las batallas; a que ese monstruo matara a su hermanito Max, secuestrara y subyugara a Jace o que Alec le clavara una flecha en el corazón; venía el par de idiotas de Simon y Clary a sugerir que su hermano podía tener algún tipo de relación o alianza con ese asesino.

Alec era un nefilim leal a la clave, leal a su familia, completamen...

El orden de los pensamientos de Izzy y su marcha por los pasillos del instituto se vió interrumpido cuando frente a ella apareció de la nada su hermano en ropa interior; estaba agitado y se tocaba los dedos de una mano con la otra. Magnus también estaba ahí, totalmente vestido y enojado, tenía las manos sobre las de Alec; estaban discutiendo y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta que habían aparecido en medio del instituto, ni mucho menos que Isabelle los observaba boquiabierta.

\- ¡Es su anillo! - Magnus estaba furioso - ¿Y el tuyo? ¡Los intercambiaron!

\- Yo... si…yo... - Magnus logró apartar la mano de Alec para observar el anillo que intentaba ocultar.

\- Por eso no he podido contactarte con ningún hechizo de ras... - la frase quedó opacada por la alarma del instituto que se desató sobresaltando a ambos chicos e Izzy. - ¿El instituto? – Le gritó - ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

\- Chicos, chicos calma - Intentó conciliar Isabelle interviniendo.

\- ¡Dejaste a ese maldito en mi apartamento! - La ignoró Magnus - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Alexander?

\- No...Yo no... - Alec no lograba completar ninguna frase, parecía que no conseguía enfocarse por completo.

\- Izzy la alarma se activó, un subterráneo entró sin autorizac... - La voz de Jace que corría junto a Clary, Simon e incluso Maryse preparados para luchar, murió en su garganta cuando vieron la escena frente a ellos.

\- ¡Jace! - Exclamó Alec alejándose de Magnus para abrazarse a su parabatai - ¡Mi parabatai! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El rubio lo miró confundido y no fue el único; pero si el único en fruncir el ceño al sentir el aliento a agridulce del muchacho.

\- ¿Bane que haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? - Preguntó Maryse para nada feliz.

Magnus la ignoró; no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones ni mucho menos. Se volvió a Alec; sus ojos de gato, como rendijas por el enojo estaban entrecerradas; el de ojos azules se estremeció soltándose de Jace.

\- Se acabó Alexander; esta vez definitivamente, no quiero volver a saber de ti. - Siseó

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos - Susurró Clary un tanto apenada por la escena; era algo privado ellos no tenían por qué estar allí observándolo. Todos asintieron dispuestos a marcharse y dejarlos solos; el rubio sin apartar la mirada de su parabatai.

\- ¡No! Magnus...te amo Mags - El bofetón del brujo al nefilim detuvo la "huida" de todos. Alec se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorido.

\- ¡Bane! No te permito...- Saltó Maryse; pero ya Magnus le replicaba a Alec.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir que me amas cuando te consigo en MI cama con Sebastian! - Le espetó y sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para todos los presentes.

-No era Sebast...eras tú y...

\- Estás peor que muerto para mi Alexander - Siseó marchándose con paso rápido del instituto. Alec quiso ir tras él y seguirlo pero sentía el suelo tan denso como la brea y lo próximo fue la bofetada de su madre

\- ¿Cómo has podido? - Había indignación en sus palabras.

\- ¡Ese monstruo asesinó a Max! - Gritó Izzy fuera de sí; Simon tuvo que abrazarla con fuerza para que no se lanzara sobre su hermano pese a lo mucho que ella intentaba soltarse.

Clary por su parte retrocedió un poco; había tenido razón a pesar de no haber imaginado la magnitud de la situación. Alec estaba totalmente desconcertado y Jace le observaba con el ceño fruncido pero no decía nada.

\- No puedo...- Maryse parecía no saber qué hacer - Vete Alexander; llamare a tu padre, hablaremos de esto mañana; ahora no puedo verte en el instituto.

Maryse se marchó sin poder mirarlo otra vez. Izzy también se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una rencorosa y traicionada mirada a su hermano. Simon se apresuró a seguirla, sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la chica se derrumbara

\- Jace... - Llamó Clary preocupada; el rubio no se había movido ni dicho nada en todo el rato.

\- Me haré cargo de Alec - Dijo.

\- Jace no creo que...

\- Estaré bien Clary- La chica dudó pero se marchó también dejándolos solos. El rubio se acercó a su parabatai quitándose la chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros.

\- ¡Jaceee! - Alec alargó el nombre abrazándose al cuello del rubio - ¿Viste las luces? - Preguntó; negó con la cabeza - Era Magnus - Aseguró y rió - Magnus rubio.

Jace aprovechó la cercanía para unir sus labios a los de Alec; separándose cuando el pelinegro intentó profundizarlo.

\- Lo sabía - Gruñó el rubio ayudando a caminar a su parabatai - Vamos Alec.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un estallido azul iluminó todo el apartamento y Catarina Loss observó como las sillas de su casa estallaban en pedacitos con una ligera humarada. La bruja frunció el ceño con molestia entregándole a Magnus el humeante té con más fuerza de lo normal.

\- Te agradecería que si quieres estallar cosas te vayas a otro lado.

Magnus la miró con molestia pero rápidamente asintió: Cat no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando. La bruja de piel azul suspiró sentándose en un sillón frente a Magnus.

\- Aun no puedo creerlo - Dijo - Ese chico, tu Nefilim; no lo conozco pero con lo que hablabas siempre de él parecía un buen muchacho. ¿Cómo puede hacerte eso? – Estaba indignada - ¡Engañarte con el uno de los responsables del asesinato de Ragnor!

\- Gracias Cat, justo necesitaba que echaras gasolina al incendio.

\- No soy buena consolando- Chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer su celular que le prestó a Magnus en las manos de este - Deberías llamar a Tessa: yo también estoy muy enojada con ese chico, no te daré ningún buen consejo.

Magnus miró su celular: Tessa siempre había sido su consuelo de desamor y él el suyo. Marcó a la chica victoriana que contestó al segundo llamado.

\- _¿Caterina?_ \- Preguntó Tessa al contestar. A Magnus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había podido mantenerse entero porque había dejado que su enojo se mantuviera a flote, pero estaba dolido, destrozado y si dejaba aflorar eso, se iba a derrumbar.

\- Se acabó Tess - Su voz se quebró.

\- _¿Magnus?_

\- Alec me engañó; bajo mis narices - Magnus no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. No sentía un dolor así desde se dio cuenta que Eta no lo reconocería más debido al Alzheimer hace tantos años, y ni siquiera entonces. Él amaba a Alec como no había amado a nadie antes, y Alec le dolía como no le había dolido nadie. - Todo este tiempo... Debí darme cuenta.

\- Podríamos borrarlo de tu mente como hice con Camille - Comentó Catarina.

 _\- Te escuche Catarinna Loss_ \- Exclamó Tessa desde el otro lado de la línea - _Deja su mente como está, le pedire a un amigo que me haga un portal, voy para allá._

Tessa colgó la llamada; Magnus se abrazó las rodillas escondiendo su rostro, no quería llorar pero ya que había empezado no podía parar.

\- La vez anterior el dolor se fue junto a los recuerdos de tu relación con la perra de Camille - Dijo suavemente; ella no era buena para consolar problemas del corazón, ese era el trabajo de Tessa, pero odiaba ver a Magnus sufriendo de esa manera. Pese a su edad, Magnus aún tenía la inocencia de creer que el amor funcionaba para los brujos, y a veces ella llegaba a pensar que podría tener razón, pero a largo plazo su amigo solo conseguía terminar así, sufriendo; y eso ella lo odiaba.

Magnus en cambio pensaba en las palabras de Catarina; quería que el dolor se fuera sí, pero no quería olvidar a Alexander; pese a todo el dolor, él lo amaba, y no quería perder lo que habían tenido, aunque ahora se preguntara si todo el tiempo no fue más que una mentira.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se giró en la cama, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido; sentía la cabeza como si le hubieran golpeado sin piedad con una barra de hierro y eso solo empeoraba la sensación de aturdimiento. Su boca se sentía agría como recuerdo vago del sabor agridulce de la noche anterior. Se sentía enfermo y los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza como si de un estroboscopio se tratara, mezclado con colores brillantes que iban y venían.

\- Debes tener una resaca terrible – Escuchó el comentario. Alec gruñó tomando la almohada para cubrirse la cabeza; sin embargo no estuvo mucho tiempo así, el chico se incorporó a prisa desconcertado.

\- ¿Jordan? – Preguntó confundido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza que no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Qué hacía Jordan en su habitación? Y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en el depa de Magnus. Miró a habitación buscando algún rasgo que pudiera reconocer, pero no había ninguno. Solo habían unos cuantos afiches de bandas y uno blanco con una máscara extraña en negro y palabras que rezaban _"Keep Calm and i am your father"_ De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en una cama, si no en un futón en el suelo. - ¿Dónde…dónde. estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan rápido olvidas nuestro amor _cielito_?

\- ¿Qué? – Se estremeció Alec y Jordan rio ganándose un fuerte codazo de Jace cuando este pasó a su lado al entrar en la habitación.

\- Auch, lo siento; tenía que hacerlo – Dijo entre risas sobándose el brazo y saliendo de la habitación. Alec miró a su parabatai quien se sentó en el suelo con piernas cruzadas frente a él.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Alec. Jace suspiró.

\- El departamento de Jordan – Explicó – Te traje aquí ayer por la tarde después de… bueno, todo el escándalo en el instituto. Esta es la habitación de Simon por cierto, demasiado nerd; él se quedó con Izzy - Se adelantó a su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- ¿Alec, que recuerdas de ayer?

El de ojos azules lo observó confundido su mente era un torbellino de imágenes, colores y sensaciones. Recordaba a Magnus, besándolo con deseo; recordaba runas y ojos negros, Sebastian; lo había besado, más que besado y se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por haberle correspondido; y entonces había llegado Magnus y a él no le importó demasiado. Recordaba el instituto y unas bofetadas, y un sabor agridulce en su boca; y finalmente los labios de Jace.

\- ¿Tu… me besaste? – Preguntó desconcertado; tenía muchas dudas pero pensaba que esa sería la única cuya respuesta no sería del todo terrible.

\- Y por lo visto no fui el único – Señaló las marcas en el cuello de Alec quien se ruborizó. Jace lo dejó pasar y comentó - Confirmaba mis sospechas; ¿Cuánta droga de hadas bebiste Alec?

\- ¿Droga de hadas? – Cuestionó - No, yo… Magnus llegó a casa ayer con una botella; bebí una copa y… ¿Cuánta droga de hadas has probado? – Preguntó perspicaz al darse cuenta que su parabatai la había identificado solo besándolo.

\- Ese no es el punto aquí – Esquivó Jace - Magnus terminó contigo ayer – Dijo; no tenía sentido atrasarlo más o no podrían poner toda la situación sobre la mesa. Alec se estremeció.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nosotros estábamos… Sebastian – Escupió. Recordaba cómo había besado a Magnus, recordaba como este se volvió Sebastian y sin embargo él no se detuvo en ningún momento. Y luego había aparecido Magnus en la puerta de la habitación y él solo había atinado a confundirse: había intentado besarlo también, y habían empezado los tres una discusión.

\- Sobre eso, dijo que te consiguió en su cama con él. – La voz de Jace parecía impasible – Maryse e Izzy escucharon eso, están muy enojadas. Tenía que llevarte a algún lugar mientras te recuperabas, solo se me ocurrió venir aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Alec le contó todo lo que recordaba de la tarde anterior desde el momento en que "Magnus" llegó a casa; su mente era un caos desordenado y sin embargo recordaba todo. Jace no le interrumpió, escuchó con una expresión impasible que ocultaba un enojo creciente por Sebastian.

\- …Yo jamás, jamás estaría con Sebastian; Jace tienes que creerme – Pidió con cierta desesperación – Él es un monstruo y un asesino; yo nunca…

\- Te creo Alec – Aseguró el rubio. – Eres mi parabatai y hermano, por supuesto que te creo; pero hay cosas que no entiendo: el tiempo que estuve con Sebastian, hablamos sobre los Lightwood un par de veces, hablamos de ti; tú mismo lo escuchaste aquellas vez en el Gard cuando descubrimos quien era: decía que mancillabas el nombre de los Nefilims al gustarte otros hombres, que estaba mal y no deberías ser parte de la clave; que era repugnante – Recordó sus palabras - ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión para intentar tomarte? ¿Por qué se esforzó tanto en hacerte creer que era Magnus para que estuvieras a poco de acostarte con él?

Alec no respondió de inmediato. Él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un error no contarle a nadie antes.

\- ¿Alec?

\- Poción de amor – Dijo.

\- ¿Poción de amor? – Preguntó Jace con sorna - ¿Para qué demonios querrías darle poción de amor a Sebastian?

\- ¡No quería dársela, fue un accidente! – Espetó. Jace se enserió al darse cuenta que Alec no bromeaba – En Burren, sabes que le atravesé el pecho con una flecha – El rubio asintió, había sido un escándalo en la clave el no saber si ese tiro habría matado o no a Sebastian, y uno mayor el estar seguros de que no lo había hecho – Lo que no sabes es que la flecha estaba impregnada de poción de amor.

\- ¿Y para que, por Raziel, le atravesaste con una poción de amor?

\- No lo hice a propósito – Siseó el chico – Fue un accidente.

\- Y Sebastian está "enamorado" de ti desde entonces – Alec asintió – Y Magnus no lo sabe – No era una pregunta. El pelonegro negó. Jace se estiró hacia adelante solo para darle un zape. Alec se quejó, ya de por si le estaba doliendo la cabeza. El rubio volvió a sentarse con piernas cruzadas.

\- Así que ayer en la tarde, básicamente Sebastian se hizo pasar por Magnus para intentar violarte usando drogas de hadas porque "te ama" – Alec se estremeció pero asintió - ¿Cómo demonios se hizo pasar por Magnus sin que te dieras cuenta?

Alec mantuvo la mirada gacha, intentando recordar lo mayor posible los detalles del día anterior; recordó haber besado la piel de Sebastian, pálida, y su lengua recorriendo su abdomen marcado. Se ruborizó estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de los besos y el tacto de Sebastian, desconcertándose al no poder demarcar hasta qué punto ese estremecimiento era de asco y hasta donde placentero. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, intentando recordar, hasta que finalmente: la runa en su abdomen; recordaba haberle prestado cierta atención a pesar de su estado de ofuscamiento, era una runa con la que no estaba familiarizado pero que había visto antes.

\- Dame tu estela – Le pidió a Jace; este la buscó en su bolsillo, tendiéndosela pero el rubio no la soltó, observó la mano de Alec mirándolo luego a los ojos.

\- ¿Y el anillo? ¿Cómo es que terminaron intercambiando anillos?

\- La otra noche, en Central Park; cuando le apuñalé yo… termine llevándolo al hospital – Se mostró avergonzado.

\- ¿Como…?

\- Te explicare todo; pero déjame probar esta runa – Dijo tomando la estela por completo y trazando la runa en su brazo tal como la recordaba. Estaba seguro que ese era la respuesta de cómo lo había conseguido engañar.

Jace lo observó a la expectativa, abriendo la boca ligeramente cuando hubo terminado de trazar la runa sobre su piel.

\- ¿Clary? – Preguntó - ¿Cómo demonios…?

\- Es la runa que utilizó Clary en el Salón de los acuerdos para convencerlos a todos de que podía crear nuevas: te hace ver en quien la usa a la persona que amas – Explicó Alec recordando que esa vez Jace no había estado presente – Sebastian la tenía en su abdomen.

\- Esto es raro – Dijo Jace y estaba ruborizado – Eres tú, pero lo único que puedo ver es a Clary mostrándome sus senos.

Alec se ruborizó, pero antes de poder distorsionar la runa para quitar su efecto la puerta se abrió.

\- Chicos voy a pedir Pizza para… ¡Maia! – Gritó alarmado quitándose a prisa su camisa con la que cubrió el pecho del muchacho.

Jace estalló en carcajadas que fueron contagiadas a su parabatai ante la total incomprensión del licántropo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec tragó grueso frente a la puerta del despacho de su madre; estaba por entrar cuando escuchó la voz de su padre y se detuvo, podía oír perfectamente a su padre desde el interior, estaba enojado; furioso a decir verdad.

-¡Esa no fue la manera en que lo criamos!

\- Robert cálmate; Alec llegara en cualquier momento. – Y esa era la voz de su madre.

\- ¡No puedes decirme que mi hijo anda en una relación con ese monstruo y pedir que me calme! - Exclamó el adulto.

\- Seguro hay una explicación para esto; es Alec de quien estamos hablando - Escuchó la voz de Isabelle. Alec se alegró de saber que su madre y hermana estuvieran más calmadas luego del shock inicial pero se estremeció al escuchar a su padre una vez más.

\- Hay una "explicación" para que se acueste con el brujo ese, no para esto - Se escuchó un ruido extraño adentro, como un gruñido de su padre o algo así - Sabía que esto pasaría, los Nefilims como él deben casarse con una buena mujer que los recomponga o no tendrán limites como ya demostró.

Alec quedó estático y boquiabierto. Jace a su lado frunció el ceño enojado con Robert y abrió la puerta de golpe interrumpiendo la réplica de Maryse e Isabelle en la discusión.

\- Por Nefilims "como él" supongo que se refieren a mí; porque mi parabatai no necesita ser "recompuesto" - Dijo serio - Alec es el más LEAL de todos los que estamos aquí.

\- Alec - Exclamó Izzy al ver a su hermano aun de pie en la puerta, el chico de ojos azules miraba a su padre herido, él sabía que Robert aun no aceptaba del todo su orientación o su decisión de vivir con Magnus, pero nunca esperó escucharlo decir algo como eso: dejar ver que solo por ser gay se acostaría con cualquiera, con cualquier asesino, porque no tenía " _limites_ "

\- No hablemos de lealtades porque estoy seguro que incluso Bane está traicionado aquí.

\- Yo no traicione a Magnus, ni a ustedes - Exclamó Alec enojado entrando por fin.

\- No saben todo lo que pasó.

\- Supongo que tu si - Le espetó Robert al rubio.

\- ¡Papá cállate! - Le desafió Isabelle con una peligrosa mirada que la hacía verse tan imponente como su madre.

\- Hijo - Lo llamó Maryse - Quiero saber que ocurrió; no te interrumpiremos - Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Robert quien resopló con molestia. Alec suspiró terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta.

\- Es una historia larga; todo comenzó unas horas antes de la batalla de Burren; Magnus…

Alec contó todo lo que había ocurrido: como Magnus fue contratado para hacer las pociones de amor y odio, como accidentalmente había utilizado una flecha con poción de amor para atravesarle el pecho a Sebastian; les contó de su encuentro en Central Park y el intercambio de anillos, de las cartas del hijo de Valentine y de los ataques a los institutos dejando sus iniciales; y finalmente de su encuentro en Taki's y como luego Sebastian se hizo de la runa creada por Clary y droga de hadas para acercarse a él sin que le rechazara y en ese momento había llegado Magnus.

Robert e Isabelle quisieron intervenir pero Maryse se mantuvo fiel a su palabra callándolos con solo una tenaz mirada, incluso cuando la chica enrojeció avergonzada y molesta consigo misma al darse cuenta su responsabilidad en todo eso. Realmente fue raro para él, especialmente ante la inescrutable mirada de su padre, describirles como Sebastian había intentado acostarse con él, especialmente cuando él aún se sentía sucio por haberse permitido ser engañado de esa forma, por haberle dejado tocarle tan íntimamente, drogado o no.

\- En otras palabras, todo este lio se lo trae Alec por andarse de Cupido - Bromeó Jace ganándose una fea mirada por parte de los cuatro Lightwoods. – Uy que humor.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto Alec! - Exclamó Isabelle al fin - Fue mi culpa, yo metí la flecha en esa poción dorada y...

\- No...no es tu culpa, no lo sabias - Dijo Alec, su hermana se veía realmente apenada. - En serio Isabelle, no estoy enojado contigo. - Ella asintió finalmente.

\- Sabía que no estabas por tu voluntad con Sebastian, se lo dije ayer a Clary – Aseguró Isabelle. Alec se estremeció ¿Clary? Aunque, la tarde anterior temió que la pelirroja sospechara algo, al parecer así había sido.

\- Ayer no pensabas así – Atacó Jace mordaz. Isabelle se mostró avergonzada.

\- Yo… me tomó por sorpresa.

\- A todos – Coincidió Maryse – No debiste ocultarnos lo que estaba ocurriendo Alexander – Le riñó; sin embargo extendió sus manos hacía Alec quien se acercó y ella lo abrazó protectoramente – Tenemos que tomar precauciones contra Sebastian, no podemos permitirle que se acerque a ti otra vez.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el efecto de la poción? – Preguntó Isabelle preocupada.

\- Magnus había dicho que duraba unas horas cuando se bebía y un par de días si se vertía en una herida – Explicó Alec.

\- Pero Sebastian tiene ya una semana tras de ti – Exclamó Maryse preocupada – Tenemos que hablar con Bane, saber que piensa al respecto y…- Maryse se calló mirando como su hijo bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Frunció el ceño – Alexander Lightwood ¿No le has dicho esto que acabas de contarnos a Bane?

\- No he podido hablar con él y…

Robert bufó interrumpiéndolo. Se había mantenido en silencio todo ese momento hasta ahora que se puso de pie caminando a través del despacho sin mirar ni una vez a Alec.

\- Papá…- Lo llamó el chico pero Robert le ignoró saliendo del lugar. Alec miró el lugar por donde se había ido, Robert había dejado un silencio sepulcral tras él. – No me cree – Dijo por lo bajo; se sentía horrible, que su padre no pudiera confiar en su palabra aun cuando había sido sincero.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Se indignó Isabelle.

\- Lo traeré de vuelta – Exclamó Jace.

\- Quédense donde están – Los detuvo Maryse con seriedad, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Alec quien volteó a ver a su madre; ella le sonrió ligeramente - Tú padre te cree cielo – Aseguró – Pero dijo cosas feas que sabe que escuchaste; déjale un momento a solas para pensar la mejor forma de disculparse.

Alec asintió dirigiendo una vez más su mirada en la dirección en que su padre se había ido; quería creer en Maryse, pero realmente no estaba del todo seguro de que ella tuviera razón.

\- Bien, problema resuelto aquí – Dijo Jace de pronto aplaudiendo como si hubiera cerrado un trato y tomando a Alec del brazo para halarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¡Te vas ya mismo al Loft y le explicas todo a Magnus! – Exclamó sacándolo del despacho.

\- Y no vuelvas hasta que el _gatito_ se coma todo el _caramelito_

\- ¡Isabelle! – La riñó su madre. Alec se ruborizó pero asintió internamente; le daría tiempo a su padre como su madre había sugerido, y mientras tanto, recuperaría su relación con Magnus: no iba a dejar que Sebastian o la estúpida poción de amor arruinara su vida.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Respiró profundo al ver la entrada al edificio de Magnus, tenía que hablar con el brujo y explicarle lo que a su familia acababa de entender: él no había buscado a Sebastian ni mucho menos le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegó al loft pero se detuvo ante la puerta; tenía miedo de que el brujo lo rechazara; que no quisiera entender toda la situación y le reprochara por no habérselo contado antes, en cuyo caso, juraba que lo entendería.

Fue a llamar a la puerta pero al tocarla esta se abrió: había quedado abierta de la tarde anterior, eso solo quería decir que Magnus no había pasado por allí aun.

El chico ingresó con precaución, tomando en mano su cuchillo serafín, la sala estaba intacta, tal como la recordaba. Se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba, sobre el mesón la botella con droga de hadas, espesa y plateada.

La repisa de las copas y vasos estaba abierta. Alec se acercó notando dos viales que no solían estar ahí. Los tomó revisando su contenido: poción dorada y poción marrón como el barro, las reconoció, Magnus había guardado un poco de poción de amor y poción de odio.

El chico tomó el vial con poción de odio dejando el de amor sobre la repisa; él había pensado que no quedaría, que Magnus le habría dado todo a los vampiros pero ahora que tenía eso allí, podía utilizarlo para volver a Sebastian a la normalidad; o al menos la "normalidad" de Sebastian donde dejara de acosarlo; solo tenía que conseguir el momento, la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente para apuñalarle con un arma impregnada de poción de odio.

Guardó el vial en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y volvió sobre sus pasos; necesitaba buscar su arco y flechas si pensaba ir tras Sebastian para atravesarle el pecho con poción de odio; incluso, si tenía suerte podía que esta vez eso si lo matara. Se dirigió a la habitación principal pero no llegó a entrar: la visión de la cama había traído un torbellino de recuerdos:

Sebastían mordiendo su piel, arrebatándole gemidos de placer, sus manos introduciéndose en su ropa interior, acariciando su miembro; Alec aferrándose a la espalda del rubio como si fuera un salvavidas, sus miembros rozándose al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Alec se estremeció desconcertado ¿En que estaba pensando? Negó con la cabeza, su juicio había estado nublado entonces por la droga de hadas, solo por eso no se había venido en vomito por el tacto de Sebastian, y lógicamente su cuerpo solo había tenido respuestas fisiológicas a los estímulos; no tenía por qué hacerle más cabeza a la situación.

\- Me preguntaba quién de los dos vendría primero - Alec se sobresaltó dándose media vuelta de inmediato activando el cuchillo serafín en nombre de _Matarel_. Sebastian lo observaba desde la pared de enfrente, recostado en esta con los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente sobre su pecho y una sonrisa ladina. – Me alegra que fueras tú Alexander; así podemos terminar lo que empezamos.

\- No empezamos nada – Espetó el chico – Pensé que era Magnus, y tú me drogaste.

\- Tú te lo tomaste solo – Alegó el rubio y chasqueó la lengua descruzando los brazos; Alec vio que metía las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como si guardara algo – Confías demasiado en ese brujo.

\- La confianza es parte del amor, algo que tú no conoces.

\- Confío en ti – Alegó Sebastián- Te di mi anillo.

\- Y puedes tomarlo de vuelta – Gruñó el chico quitándoselo para lanzárselo. Sebastian lo atrapó al vuelo pero fue esa toda la distracción que Alec necesitó para arremeter contra el rubio, sin embargo este logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo, tomando una daga de su cinturón con la que interceptó el segundo ataque del ojos azules.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sebastian de atacar, Alec esquivó la daga llevándose un golpe en el costado que le quitó el aire; el rubio lanzó otro golpe que el chico Lightwood se agachó esquivándolo y con un rápido giró barrió el pie tumbando al chico Morgenstern.

\- Por tu culpa Magnus no quiere verme – Había resentimiento en las palabras de Alec. Sebastian rio con sorna incorporándose de un salto al de ojos azules en el pecho. Alec retrocedió llevándose una mano al pecho intentando tomar aire. Sebastian se lanzó sobre él acorralándolo contra la pared, sujetando las manos del Nefilim sobre su cabeza.

Alec maldijo al verse una vez más inmovilizado por el rubio que le sonrió de lado. El chico intentó soltarse pero era imposible, Sebastian era demasiado fuerte para él y no pudo evitar maldecir a Valentine y sus estúpidos experimentos demoniacos.

\- Me gusta pelear contigo – Aseguró Sebastian – Te vez tan sexy enojado.

\- Cállate – Masculló Alec- ¿Qué esperabas haciéndote pasar por Magnus? ¿Qué despertarías algo en mí además de asco?

\- ¿Asco? – el hijo de Valentine sonrió con sorna moviéndose lentamente restregando su cuerpo al de Alec, besándole detrás de las orejas. Alec intentó soltarse sin prestar atención a los poros de su piel estremeciéndose y no del todo desagradado.- ¿Lo ves? Me deseas tanto como yo a ti Alexander – Susurró recorriendo por su quijada hasta sus labios, besándolo. El chico sintió la intromisión de su lengua, explorando su boca, tenía que admitir que Sebastian besaba tan bien, pero era un asesino.

Lo mordió sin piedad haciéndole apartarse un poco, aprovechando para separarlo por completo con una patada y empuñando su cuchillo a prisa. Sebastian trastabilló hacía atrás, estabilizándose y miró a Alec. El ojos azules tuvo que contener un estremecimiento: el labio del rubio sangraba, y al sonreír mostró sus dientes manchados de sangre; era una imagen bastante perturbadora que le demostraba el monstruo que era; el asesino que acabó con los cuatro institutos en los últimos días, el monstruo que asesinó a Max y que tenía tras él, como dijo Jace, por andarse de cupido.

\- Te quiero a mi lado Alexander - Dijo - Ven conmigo.

Alec no podía creerlo; acababan de pelearse, lo había mordido, le había dicho que le daba asco y aun así Sebastian le estaba proponiendo eso. Como si él quisiera estar cerca de semejante...

Cerca...

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron analizando las posibilidades. Darle la poción a Sebastian no sería fácil, no tenía sus flechas ni su cuchillo serafín a mano; tenía que pensar la manera de conseguir un arma y acercarse lo suficiente para atacarle.

El ojos azules bajó la guardia relajando la postura al menos en apariencia; sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso. Solo esperaba que diera resultado.

\- Iré - La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del rubio, era obvio que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Magnus...él ya no quiere verme ¿Para qué quedarme?

\- Alexander... -Sebastian se acercó; parecía no saber cómo actuar - Te haré feliz a mi lado - Aseguró sonriéndole de manera amplia. Alec se sorprendió, no era solo que Sebastian le estuviera creyendo su cambio de actitud; si no su sonrisa, le hacía parecer casi un chico normal, era perturbador incluso pensarlo.

El rubio se detuvo frente a él y con mano torpe acarició la mejilla del muchacho; Alec pudo ver su propio anillo y el anillo con poder de transportarse en los dedos del rubio.

\- Te llevare a casa mi Alexander - Susurró; y al segundo siguiente habían desaparecido del loft de Magnus. Alec se estremeció al encontrarse en una habitación desconocida; había cometido un error y apenas lo notaba: no había esperado que el rubio utilizara su anillo para aparecerse ¿Ahora como saldría de allí si no sabía si quiera donde estaba?

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **Y así termina la primera parte de este fics :D**

 **¿Qué has hecho Alec? Sin duda no ha sido su mejor idea… y yo que ustedes no quito la vista de las pociones.** Juesneca: **no valió de mucho que retiraras tu deseo de que se fugara con Sebas xD  
El próximo capítulo, el sábado como siempre, se llama **_"Giro Inesperado"_ **el** **(Inexistente)** **plan de Alec puede que sufra un cambio xD  
Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**


	8. PII-C8: Giro Inesperado

**Holaaa!  
Vaya, casi no me da chance a actualizar hoy x.x se me hizo tarde D: de hecho ya es domingo, pero aquí estoy :) comenzando la segunda parte de este fics :P gracias a todos lo s que agregan el fics a favoritos y lo siguen, y a **_AliceB1402, Georgina t, juesneca, Lalala, belxs'1021,Cecilia, San y Sandra_ **por comentar, me hacen muuy feliz :P**

 **Contesto los reviews:**

 _Georgina t:_ **Creo que Jace siempre se mantendría leal a Alec :) él confía en su parabatai. Ohh yo que tu no me preocuparía solo por la poción de odio :) Espero que allá siga siendo sábado, así no sentiré que me atrase mucho jeje** _  
_

 _Lalala:_ **Ohh todos sabemos que Alec ama a Magnus, solo que Mags está un poquitin (muy) herido x.x pero él en el fondo lo sabe. ¿Notaste a Sebastian más malo? Bueno, él sigue siendo Sebastian "enamorado" o no xD así que tiene sus momentos de Lucidez y sus momentos de maldad xD oh una orden de Sebastian tierno en el horno, las papas te las debo xD y pues si, a ver quien se come el _caramelito_ primero xD**

 _Cecilia:_ **Alec se ve sexy en todo momento xD oh bueno, no tienes que elegir por uno aun ;P poco a poco tú y Alec elegirán xD**

 _San:_ **Vaya! me hiciste todo un diccionario jojones xD está como para hacer un trabalenguas xD oyee! yo no soy culpable de las malas ideas de Alec xD yo solo narro lo que él hace xD oh vamos , no tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que aun falta, ten en cuenta que hasta ahora todos son por solo una de las pociones xD oh si, en la nota final quise decir pociones, ya sabes, Word queriendo "corregirme" -.- lo modifiqué apenas me dijiste :P**

 _Sandra:_ **Si, bastante intenso :P gracias por comentar n.n**

 **El resto por inbox :)**

 **¿Recuerdan que Sebastian tenía un plan para que Alec se diera cuenta que el es "el mejor para él? ¿Quieren saber cual es el plan? ¡Pues a Leer!**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8** **: Giro Inesperado**

 _"Los giros inesperados de la vida, solo hacen que debas tomar diferentes opciones."_

 **Antonio Cabado**

Se iba ganar el premio al idiota más grande; y lo sabía.

Alec miró en todas las direcciones apenas la habitación se materializó a su alrededor. Habían aparecido en una cocina bien iluminada pero más allá de eso no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y por la ventana solo podía observar que se encontraba a las orillas de un bosque pero eso no le decía absolutamente nada, bosques había en cualquier lugar.

\- Bienvenido a casa Alec – Susurró Sebastian a su oído. Alec se estremeció ante eso empujándolo para apartarlo de su lado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó intentaba ver algo más pero más a través de la ventana sin éxito alguno: solo veía los arboles cercanos pero no podía identificar nada. El rubio sonrió.

\- No lo descubrirías ni en un millón de años – Aseguró y agregó recostándose a la pared – Me habría gustado que conocieras mi casa anterior, pero Clary la destruyó – Lo dijo con ligereza sin embargo Alec notó el brillo peligroso en sus ojos – Ya me cobraré esa pero no es el momento para hablar de mi hermana; vamos, te mostrare la habitación.

Alec dudó pero asintió siguiendo a Sebastian. Estaban en la planta baja de una casa espaciosa pero poco personalizada, tenía todos los muebles necesarios pero se sentía fría, como se amuebla una posada para alquiler. Las ventanas de la sala estaban cubiertas por cortinas oscuras que impedían el paso de luz, ni que decir poder observar alguna cosa.

\- Ya viste la cocina, esa puerta en la sala da a un baño y esa otra al sótano – Fue explicando; Alec asintió intentando no pensar en lo raro que era recibir un _tour_ por la casa de parte del rubio, aunque claro, rarezas no habían faltado en la última semana. Sebastian subió las escaleras y Alec le siguió: habían cuadros antiguos en la pared que daba a la escalera, incluyendo un cuadro del Ángel Raziel emergiendo del Lago Lyn; lo observó un poco más de tiempo confundido: no pensó que Sebastian fuera a conservar tal cuadro cuando su meta era deshacerse de los Nefilims y volverlos Oscuros.

Subió observando la espalda del mitad demonio; no debió haberle devuelto el anillo que le permitía transportarse si iba a irse con él o por lo menos debió haberse llevado algún arma, solo tenía un cuchillo serafín en el bolsillo, su estela y el vial con poción de odio. Necesitaba un plan; un plan que debió haber tenido antes de hacer la locura de irse con Sebastian, se suponía que quien actuaba sin pensar era Jace no él.

\- En esta planta están las habitaciones – Informó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La escalera continuaba otro piso pero Sebastian caminó por el pasillo con varias puertas y lo dirigió hasta la que Alec supuso era la habitación principal. - Y esta es nuestra habitación.

No había terminado de sorprenderse por el terrible desastre de sabanas, libros, y ropa por donde viera; cuando la alarma se activó en su cerebro.

-¿Nu...nuestra? - Preguntó con horror retrocediendo. Sebastian lo miró confundido, como si no entendiera el desconcierto de Alec y fuese lo más común del mundo.

\- Alexander...

\- Olvídalo - Retrocedió el negando con la cabeza y sacando su cuchillo serafín - No voy a dormir contigo - Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron peligrosamente y con un rápido movimiento saltó tras Alec; el ojos azules apenas atinó a darse media vuelta pero el rubio le desarmó arrinconándolo contra la pared, amenazándole con el cuchillo serafín en el cuello peligrosamente.

\- ¿Para qué viniste Alexander Lightwood? - Siseó. Alec tragó saliva al verse desarmado y maldijo mentalmente a Valentine, esperaba que se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno por darle esas habilidades al rubio con sus experimentos.- Sé que no me amas - Dijo - Y no me importa mientras quieras estar a mi lado; pero tengo que saber qué quieres de mí.

\- Yo... Yo solo...no estoy listo - Dijo, intentaba no respirar demasiado: solo un milímetro más en el movimiento de su cuello y se cortaría con la hoja del cuchillo - Vamos...vamos a tomarlo con calma...yo todavía...Magnus…

Sebastian bajó el cuchillo serafín tomando la barbilla de Alec con suavidad y sonrió de lado.

\- Yo te haré olvidar al brujo - Aseguró con sus labios rozando los del ojos azules, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior del Nefilim antes de separarse con un suspiro - Pero está bien ¿Cómo negarme cuando me hechizas con tus ojos de zafiro? - Se separó del chico dejándolo en libertad ante el desconcierto de Alec - Elige la habitación que quieras.

El ojos azules asintió dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes, pero Sebastian le detuvo una vez más, tomándolo del brazo para colocar algo en la palma de su mano. Alec miró el objeto y luego al rubio.

\- Cuando estés listo – Dijo el rubio mostrando su mano izquierda donde el anillo Lightwood era exhibido orgullosamente en su dedo anular. Alec no dijo nada; cerró con fuerza la mano apretando el anillo Morgenstern entre sus dedos y se marchó a prisa a la siguiente habitación.

Ahora sí que estaba jodido: no solo no tenía un plan, sino que acababan de quitarle el cuchillo serafín, la única arma que tenía consigo. Se introdujo en la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, no que pensara que eso fuera a detener a Sebastian si quisiera entrar, pero era mejor que nada.

Suspiró, tenía que conseguir como enviarle un mensaje a Jace, que supiera lo que intentaba hacer. Sacó su celular, maldiciendo al darse cuenta que no poseía señal ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Ojeó la habitación rápidamente buscando papel y lápiz; tenía su estela, podía aun mandar un mensaje de fuego, solo necesitaba conseguir donde escribirlo; ya luego se preocuparía en conseguir un arma: tenía que moverse rápido antes de que Sebastian decidiera que ya no quería darle su espacio.

Sacó las posesiones que tenía en sus bolsillos y las dejó sobre la cama buscando papel: El anillo Morgenstern, su celular sin señal, su estela y el vial con poción de odio. Si, estaba jodido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jace manoseó el pequeño papel en su mano, se sentía incómodo y no podía dejar de desear tener a su parabatai enfrente para estrangularlo sin piedad. ¡Como si no hubiera sido suficiente convencer una vez a su familia que él no tenía nada que ver con Sebastian, venía el idiota y se iba con este! ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? ¿O es que tanta purpurina de Magnus se le había metido por los oídos interrumpiendo las sinapsis?

Volvió a llamar a la puerta a pesar de que pasaba la media noche, mientras leía una vez más el papel

 _Me fui con Sebastian, voy a resolverlo todo_

 _Alec._

¡Lo iba a matar! Por Raziel que lo haría. No solo se iba sino que le enviaba ese mensaje de fuego como si fuera explicación suficiente ¿Qué pensaba Alec que le diría a todos cuando notaran su ausencia? ¿Y a donde se había ido? ¿Cómo sabrían que las cosas habían ido bien si no tenía ni idea de en donde podía buscarlo?

\- ¡Abre la puerta Magnus! – Volvió a llamar. Alec le había dicho la última vez que le vio que iría aclarar las cosas con él, así que asumía que todo eso era un plan que había nacido tras hablar con el brujo, tenía que conocer los detalles de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Largo – Escuchó la voz de Magnus desde el interior.

\- Ábreme la puerta. Es sobre Alec.

\- No me interesa, lárgate – Repitió el brujo. Jace se desconcertó, eso no era buena señal.

\- ¡Que me abras la puerta! – Gritó con enojo golpeándola y lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuego celestial fluyendo a través de él por sus manos y la puerta estalló en medio de una llamarada. Jace se desconcertó pero aun así se dio paso en el departamento.

\- Genial, algo más que debo cambiar – Escuchó el gruñido de Magnus. Jace lo miró, estaba echado en el sofá, se veía bastante miserable a decir verdad.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Bailo la conga – Dijo con mordacidad- No entiendo como los Nefilims tienen la capacidad de ignorar el poco deseo que tienen las personas de verlos.

\- Todo el mundo quiere verme siempre; te estoy haciendo un favor al venir aquí – Magnus chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada y Jace se sentó en el sofá junto a él no pudiendo ignorar el olor a madera quemada proveniente de la habitación principal. - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Decidí cambiar de cama – Dijo amargo – Ahora también de puerta gracias a ti – Se rascó la cabeza – Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Tessa y cambiar también el departamento, volver a Asia con ella por un tiempo, hace mucho que no visito Taipéi

\- Muy bien, espera; no estoy entendiendo nada – Lo cortó Jace - ¿Irte? ¿Después de todo lo que explicó Alec?

\- No quiero hablar de él – Dijo con enojo. Jace se desconcertó: ahora sí que mataría a su parabatai.

\- Espera, Alec no ha hablado contigo - no era una pregunta.

\- No me interesa hablar con el – Masculló – No me interesa escuchar porque lo hizo.

\- No, no – Negó el rubio – Ese es el asunto: Alec no hizo nada, no por voluntad propia.

\- Claro, Sebastian le echó poción a su bebida ¿no? – Preguntó sardónico.

\- Pues… en realidad fue Alec quien flechó a Sebastian con poción de amor y este se hizo pasar por ti y le dio a Alec droga de hadas y… técnicamente ninguno de los dos sabe lo que está haciendo.

Magnus apoyó el rostro en su mano mirando a Jace con expresión aburrida y totalmente incrédula.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo terriblemente absurdo que suena eso?

\- ¿Te parece más lógico pensar que Alec te engañó? ¡Estamos hablando de Alec, por Raziel!

El brujo dudó; él se había enamorado del Nefilim precisamente porque lo sabía cómo alguien integro, como un chico noble. Alec no era alguien que supiera mentir y él lo sabía, pero la imagen del Nefilim besándose con Sebastian, su expresión de placer cuando entró en la habitación, había quedado grabada con fuego en su cerebro.

\- Alec nos explicó todo en el instituto…

\- Si estuviera tan preocupado ¿Por qué no me buscó para decírmelo? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – En cambio vino y se fue con Sebastian.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Nadie entra o sale de mi apartamento sin que yo lo sepa – Dijo serio. Jace suspiró tendiéndole el mensaje de fuego que llevaba en las manos; el brujo lo miró y ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el cristal hacerse añicos contra el suelo desde la cocina. El rubio se incorporó con su cuchillo serafín en mano lo mismo que el brujo de cuyas palmas salían llamas azules. Ambos se apresuraron a la cocina, relajándose al ver que solo era Presidente Miau, el gato había tumbado una botella de líquido plateado y ahora se lamía la pata delantera muy quitado de la pena.

Magnus se agachó tocando el líquido con sus dedos y acercándolo para olerlo. Frunció el ceño reconociendo el aroma agridulce al instante.

\- Droga de hadas – Dijo Jace tomando las copas que aún estaban sobre la repisa, una prácticamente llena y la otra totalmente vacía – Adivina cual es la de Alec; bien hecho Presidente – Le celebró rascando las orejas al gato.

Magnus observó las copas con líquido plateado restregándose el rostro; eso allí solo confirmaba lo que Jace le estaba diciendo y no quería pensar en Alec siendo acosado por ese maniaco, mucho menos en su Nefilim ESTÚPIDO, así en mayúsculas, yendo tras ese semi demonio para _resolverlo_.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal. Jace había mencionado poción de amor, y las personas solían creer que el odio era contrario al amor. Magnus se incorporó a prisa buscando en la alacena entre las copas, maldiciendo en voz alta al no conseguir lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Jace confundido.

\- No están; la poción de amor y la poción de odio que deje – Dijo revolviendo las copas vacías buscando los viales.

\- ¿Y…eso es malo? – Cuestionó el rubio confundido. Magnus se restregó el rostro con cierta frustración.

\- Suponiendo que te creo y todo esto es por una poción de amor - Jace sonrió, Magnus le estaba creyendo - ¿Qué piensa hacer Alec para "resolverlo"? ¿Darle poción de odio?

\- No lo sé – Admitió Jace – No dijo nada más pero no sería mala idea… ¿o sí? – Dudó al ver la expresión seria del brujo.

\- Lo contrario al amor no es el odio – Explicó – Y en cualquier caso, un sentimiento no anula del todo al otro, la vida no funciona así, las pociones tampoco.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Estas pociones desarrollan sentimientos intensos; pero si administras una mientras la otra está teniendo efecto, hará su función pero potenciaras la primera.

\- ¿Entonces Alec fue a entablar una relación Amor/odio con Sebastian? – Preguntó alarmado – ¡Tenemos que decirle! Traerlo de vuelta – Jace se puso en marcha deteniéndose de pronto - ¡Maldición! No sé dónde está – Exclamó frustrado.

\- Espera; cuéntame los detalles primero, que fue lo que ocurrió: ¿Cómo y cuándo Alec le dio la poción de amor?

\- Si veras, sobre eso… Tiene ya una semana. – La expresión de Magnus se ensombreció por completo y Jace se apresuró en contar todos los detalles que Alec le había contado tanto en casa de Jordan como en el despacho de Maryse. Magnus lo escuchó en silencio, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido y la mente corriendo a millón intentando conseguir una solución; pero lo que más le preocupaba era que sea como fuera, él no podría ubicar a Alec con un hechizo de rastreo para ir a socorrerlo, no mientras tuviera puesto el anillo de Sebastian.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La flecha acertó en el centro del blanco sin problema alguno. Alec sonrió para sus adentros, quien diría que conseguir un arma no sería tan difícil como había pensado.

Hacía unas doce horas que estaba a esa habitación y solo de una cosa estaba seguro: no se encontraban en estados unidos: él se había encontrado con Sebastian en el Loft de Magnus a las 8 de la noche; y sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta por la ventana que amanecía su celular apenas marcaba la media noche. Sin embargo seguía sin saber dónde estaba, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cuál era la diferencia horaria para calcular donde podría estar; así que se dedicó buena parte del día buscar la manera de abrir la ventana de su habitación para salir; pero no le sirvió de mucho, no sabía si era una medida para mantenerlo dentro, o la ventana de por si estaba bloqueada, pero no fue posible; esa ventana solo le servía para ver los arboles del bosque que había visto antes y permitir que los rayos del sol pasaran.

Rendido se dejó caer en la cama por el resto del día, ignorando las bandejas de comida que un oscuro le llevó para el desayuno y el almuerzo; el ojos azules simplemente lo arrojó por el inodoro del baño de la habitación: no pensaba arriesgarse a consumir droga de hadas otra vez. No fue sino hasta hacía un par de horas, cuando ya había oscurecido otra vez, que Sebastian había ido a su habitación llamando a la puerta, diciéndole que irían a entrenar. Alec no había tenido opción de negarse ¿Qué más podía hacer? en la habitación no había absolutamente nada que pudiera usar fácilmente como un arma.

Así que solo salió de la habitación y el rubio colocó en sus manos un equipo de batalla y lo dirigió hacia el tercer piso donde estaba acondicionado por completo como sala de entrenamiento. Y ahí estaban, todas las armas, a su completa disposición.

Habían practicado primero con un par de espadas; Sebastian quería luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, esa habría sido la oportunidad que Alec esperaba de no ser porque no hubo manera de que lograra vencerlo; en cambio terminó una y otra y otra vez derribado por el rubio, una y otra vez con este intentando besarle aprovechando la cercanía; por eso, apenas localizó un arco alegó que quería practicar con este marcando la distancia.

Sebastian se había sentado a un lado a observarlo, y de eso ya tenía media hora. Alec se sentía totalmente incomodo pese a que quería actuar como si no.

\- Cuando se es el blanco de tus flechas no tengo tiempo de darme cuenta lo sexy que te vez con un arco - Comentó como si nada. El ojos azules se ruborizó soltando la cuerda de su arco perturbado fallando el tiró por pocos centímetros esta vez. Sebastian rio al darse cuenta - ¿Te puse nervioso?

\- Vete al infierno.- Masculló

\- De hecho, sí; me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó de inmediato. La sonrisa de Sebastian se volvió aún más amplia y misteriosa.

\- Le pido un favor al cielo y el infierno - Dijo. - Sigue entrenando, volveré pronto.

El pelo negro lo vio salir de la sala de entrenamiento y solo le tomó medio segundo en decidirse, aseguró la poción de odio en su bolsillo y tomó un par de dagas del armario de armas y las guardó entre sus ropas, guindándose al hombro firmemente el carcaj del arco que ya sujetaba. Descubriría que estaba tramando Sebastian.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Magnus… Magnus… ¡Bane! – Gritó Jace. Desde que había terminado de contarle todos los detalles al brujo, este no había dejado de correr de un lugar a otro, buscando artículos raros de magia, llamando gente e ignorando al rubio que no entendía lo que ocurría.

Habían amanecido hacía un buen rato cuando llegaron dos personas más al loft: una mujer de piel azul y otra de ojos grises. Magnus las había presentado como sus amigas Caterina Loss y Tessa Gray y a partir de allí los tres habían empezado a discutir entre ellos sobre hechizos, pociones y teorías relegando a Jace aún más. El rubio había observado durante largo rato, sirviéndose de cereal y leche mientras los oía discutir, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían en eso, pero ya el medio día había pasado hacía bastante tiempo; realmente él no quería meterse en esas cosas de brujo pero sinceramente necesitaba una explicación.

\- ¿Qué tan mala es la situación? - Preguntó Caterina finalmente. Jace prestó atención: al fin una pregunta cuya respuesta le interesaba.

\- Tiene una semana bajo efectos de la poción – Explicó Magnus, estaba cansado pero no por eso menos interesado en conseguir una solución.

\- Nunca había escuchado un caso tan duradero - Comentó Tessa preocupada.

\- Alec dijo que el efecto solo duraría un par de días - Comentó Jace cansado de ser dejado de lado. Los tres brujos lo miraron con molestia.

\- Dura un par de días cuando se vierte en una herida - Explicó Bane finalmente, restregándose el rostro - Pero Alec no le causó una herida a Sebastian, fue LA herida: atravesó su corazón; cualquier persona a la que le haya ocurrido algo similar sin duda está muerto, por lo que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará Sebastian así.

\- Y si el chico logra usar la poción de odio, solo empeorara las cosas. - Acotó Caterina - Y se lo tendría merecido por no decirle nada antes a Magnus. - El ojos de gato la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Nada - Intervino Tessa con cansancio - No consigo nada - Había estado empleando un par de hechizos localizadores diferentes a los que Magnus y Caterina conocían, uno de los que había aprendido en el Laberinto Espiral, con la esperanza de que pudiera dar con Alec, pero no tenían nada.

\- Si no se quita el anillo será imposible - Gruñó Magnus.

\- Debemos pedirle ayuda a la clave - Intervino Tessa - Quizás tengan alguna manera...

\- No pudieron dar con Sebastian y conmigo hace dos semanas, no creo que sepan dar con Alec - Contradijo Jace. Tessa, al escucharlo, alzó la mirada viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿Dar contigo? ¿Eres Jace Herondale?

\- Prefiero Lightwood – Dijo Jace; después de todo así se había presentado hacía unas horas cuando ellas llegaron.

\- Conocí a varios Herondale hace muchos años – Dijo había algo en su tono de voz que incomodaba al rubio, sin embargo no pudo evitar interesarse en su ofrecimiento- Por si te interesa saber un poco de la familia.

Jace asintió algo aturdido sin saber que más decir a la proposición, agradeciendo mentalmente cuando Magnus volvió a la sala colgando una llamada.

\- Era Maryse - Dijo - Dice que Robert quiere hablar con Alec.

\- ¿Que le dijiste? – Se alarmó Jace.

\- Que pasaría el recado y colgué – Exclamó; parecía confundido, sin estar cien por ciento seguro de cómo proceder.

\- No les podemos decir que Alec se fue con Sebastian; lo malinterpretaran: pensaran que todo lo que él dijo antes fue mentira - Exclamó Jace preocupado, recordaba la cara de Alec ante las palabras de Robert la tarde anterior, habían herido profundamente a su parabatai y no quería ni pensar lo que todos, en especial Robert, pensarían con la situación actual.

\- ¿Y qué propones? Porque es obvio que no tienen un Alec de repuesto que sacar cuando se les pierde el original - Dijo Caterina con un bufido.

Sus palabras fueron una luz que encendió el rostro de Magnus mirando a Tessa de una forma un tanto escalofriante.

\- Oh no, eso no va a funcionar – Se quejó la castaña aun sabiendo que terminaría ayudando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se colocó una runa de sigilo y una de visión nocturna; le había costado salir de la casa teniendo en cuenta que todas las ventanas estaban selladas, finalmente había conseguido abrir la puerta principal con un par de runas de apertura. Afuera estaba oscuro, debía estar cerca de la media noche, pero eso no le detuvo, tenía que seguir a Sebastian y averiguar que estaba planeando. " _Le pido un favor al cielo y el infierno_ " Como si eso fuera tan fácil y en cualquier caso sabía que viniendo de él nada bueno sería.

Se aferró a su nuevo arco apresurándose en localizar la dirección en la que se había ido el rubio para seguirlo a una distancia prudente. Sebastian no volteó en ningún momento en su camino por el bosque; caminaba a prisa. Alec en cambio empezó a ver hacia los lados: le parecía conocido en cierta forma, pero ese no era el momento para una exploración de reconocimiento; en cualquier caso ya que sabía cómo salir de la casa podría explorar luego si era necesario.

Caminaron cerca de una media hora más hasta una especie de cueva. Sebastian ingresó en ella. Alec preparó una flecha en su arco listo para atacar en cualquier momento, e ingresó también a la cueva.

El camino fue irregular hasta que finalmente salieron a una especie de claro, rodeados de rocas en la que podía observarse el cielo estrellado y la luna; con una roca central del tipo que parecen mesas de sacrificio. Alec no pudo visualizar todos los detalles, se mantuvo oculto tras una piedra grande escuchando la voz de Sebastian.

\- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

\- Hemos avanzado - Escuchó una voz chillante, demasiado para ser la de un humano o subterráneo; sin duda era un demonio el que hablaba.

\- ¿Y el ángel? ¿Está colaborando?

\- Nos estamos encargando de eso señor - Alec se estremeció: esa era la voz de la hermana de Luke.

\- ¿Y el cuerpo? - La voz de Sebastian era ruda; Alec podía apostar que fuera lo que fuera no iba al paso que él quería.

\- Es una suerte que no fuera lo suficientemente mayor para ser cremado como el resto de los Nefilims o el trabajo habría tardado más – Comentó Amatis - El brujo que usted contrató lo ha recuperado por completo Señor; solo falta el ritual.

\- Yo me encargare de convencer al angelito - Escuchó la voz chillona y burlesca del demonio.

Alec intentó observar por sobre la piedra. Podía ver a Sebastian de espalda a él, ocultando de su vista la piedra central en la que al parecer había un cuerpo; vio también a Amatis y un demonio _Oni_ que caminaba burlonamente alrededor de una figura encadenada al margen del claro. Alec se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizado: ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Un ángel! ¿Cómo demonios Sebastian se había hecho con uno? ¿Para qué lo quería?

\- Quiero que se den prisa - Siseó Sebastian peligrosamente - Cuanto antes lo tenga más feliz estará Alexander; se dará cuenta que yo soy la mejor opción y me amara.

Alec se estremeció. ¿Todo eso era por él? La última vez que ese ser había hecho algo en su nombre había destruido cuatro institutos ¿Que podía estar planeando ahora para necesitar a un brujo, un ángel y un demonio?

Alec buscó a prisa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el vial con poción de odio. Cuanto antes Sebastian se olvidara de él mejor. Vertió el contenido del vial sobre la punta de la flecha. Si se guiaba por el comportamiento de Sebastian antes, apenas la flecha le atravesara, le buscaría con la mirada, y Alec se aseguraría de que lo viera; eso lo dejaría con el problema del ángel: no podía dejarle ahí, tenía que conseguir la manera de liberarlo; ¿pero cómo? Sin duda apenas le disparara a Sebastian, Amatis y el demonio sabrían no solo su presencia sino también su posición.

El demonio _Oni_ era de nivel avanzado y Amatis una cazadora de sombras oscura. Pero esta última, seguro pensaría en socorrer a Sebastian como ocurrió en Burren; así que su primera preocupación sería enfrentar al demonio. Podía hacerlo, si se apresuraba lo suficiente podía matarlo con una flecha también y evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde ellos eran buenos. Sin embargo estaba seguro que, herido o no, Sebastian no le dejaría acercarse al ángel; y si iba a enfrentarlo odiándolo, las posibilidades de que ganara eran muy pocas.

Aun así tenía que intentarlo; fuera lo que fuera que Sebastian quisiera hacer, no podía permitirle salirse con la suya.

Se incorporó apuntando con la flecha. Alec sintió la mirada del ángel puesta en él. Quizás él podría ayudarle de alguna forma cuando se diera cuenta de sus planes.

\- Muy bien; cuiden el cuerpo. - Dijo y agregó - Quiero avances o tendré que buscarme otros colaboradores - La voz de Sebastian era ruda y dejaba clara la amenaza. Alec le apuntó por la espalda, entre los omoplatos: lo más cercano al corazón que podía desde su posición. - Quiero a este niño de vuelta a la vida esta misma semana.

El rubio caminó en dirección al ángel pero Alec no pudo seguirlo. Su arco y flecha cayeron de sus manos causando un eco que atrajo la atención de todos, sin embargo él no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo que había estado fuera de su visión debido a Sebastian.

\- Alexander - Escuchó la voz del rubio acercándose parecía sorprendido de verlo allí; pero Alec no le prestó atención, todo él temblaba incontrolablemente sin poder apartar la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito menor.

\- Max - Balbuceó - Tú quieres revivir a Max.

 **_OO_OO_OO_  
¡Ohh Raziel! ¿¡MAX!?  
Jajaja, ¿que les pareció? Hay tantas, tantas cosas x.x Alec allí metido con Sebastian, al menos ahora Magnus sabe lo que está pasando y tiene ayuda :) por cierto que el próximo capitulo se llama** _"Magnus vs Sebastian"_ **creo que eso lo dice todo :)  
Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**


	9. PII-C9: Magnus vs Sebastian

**Holaa!**  
 **Arww x.x temía que esto ocurriría alguna vez D: me atrase un dá entero :/ acuso de todo a la universidad x.x intentare que esto no vuelva a ocurrir u.u palabra de nefilim :P**  
 **Por otro lado, como siempre les agradezco a los que leen, le dan fav y follow al fics y en especial a** AliceB1402, Lalala, Juesneca, San, SandraDom, Cecilia y Georgina t **por sus comentarios...los respondo :D**

 _Lalala_ ** _:_ jajaja la reina del misterio? gracias xD bueno, Sebastian quiere ganarse a Alec, los chocolates y flores son aburridos xD Sebastian en cambio va con todo xD y pues si, Magnus ya sabe que Alec no lo traicionó, así que ahora tiene que buscar a su nefilim estúpido para recuperarlo :P **

_San:_ **Narnia! jajajajajaja Raziel! no puedo con la risa xD ¿entonces para escapar Alec solo debe _salir del armario_? jajajajaa oh no, tendrás que congelar, romper o ponerle más numeritos a ese masoquimetro, porque esto apenas comienza xD ¿Desperdiciar la poción de odio? él la vertió sobre su flecha, así que pues, está en la flecha :) Presidente Miau es genial xD aunque si te soy sincera, me dio algo de cosita el que Magnus destruyera su cama xD Así que Team Magnus ¿eh? jajaja si, aquí empieza la ayuda de Tessa :)**

 _Cecilia:_ **Me alegra haberte sorprendido con ese giro, es la idea :P Sebastian es un poquito retorcido xD**

 _Georgina t:_ **Oh si, aquí veremos como Tessa ayuda a Magnus :P ¿Sabes que? Eres la única que notó el detalle de la poción de amor faltante ;)**

 **El resto por inbox n.n**

 **Me he dado cuenta, que aunque la mayoría prefiere a Magnus, les encantan las retorcidas formas de Sebastian de demostrar su _amor_ por Alec ¿Quien las entiende? jajajajajaja en fin, mejor les dejo ¡A leer!**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Magnus vs Sebastian**

 _El amor no es un arte, es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por sobrevivir._

 **Jorge Díaz**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

\- Alec volvamos a casa - Pidió Sebastian cuando llegó hasta él; no había rastro del tono de voz rudo que había usado con Amatis y el demonio _Oni_ minutos antes. Alec había corrido hasta la mesa de piedra donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hermanito tan pálido e inmóvil como la última vez que lo vio en las rodillas de su padre en medio del Gard.

Su cuerpo estaba intacto, como si no hubieran pasado ya tres meses desde aquella terrible noche y solo estuviera dormido. El de ojos azules acercó su mano trémula a la mejilla de su hermano, su piel estaba helada, sin vida.

\- Tratas de revivirlo - Susurró.

\- Voy a revivirlo - Le corrigió Sebastian. Alec apretó sus manos en puño al escucharlo y se volvió hacia él con una mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Por qué? - Le espetó- ¿Para qué quieres a Max? - El chico se lanzó sobre Sebastian, golpeándolo. El rubio no se hizo a un lado, recibiendo el impacto. Amatis y el demonio hicieron ademan de intervenir pero Sebastian los corrió del lugar con un gesto de la mano. Ellos dudaron pero obedecieron finalmente. Los ojos del chico Lightwood estaban inundado de lágrimas - Ya lo mataste ¿Que más quieres de él? Déjalo descansar en paz - Sollozó con rabia.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza; parecía apenado.

\- Yo jamás te haría daño Alexander - Dijo - Te lo dije antes: haber matado a tu hermano fue un error; quiero remediarlo, traerlo de nuevo contigo aunque tenga que mover cielo e infierno; es la única forma de que puedas amarme.

\- Yo jamás te amaría – Dijo entre dientes. Sebastian suspiró.

\- Para que dejes de odiarme entonces – Dijo. – Volvamos a casa.

Alec no lo miró, no se atrevió a hacerlo y en cambio observó el rostro de su hermanito, totalmente apacible. Acarició su rostro sin saber que se suponía que debía hacer. Él había ido allí para que Sebastian volviera a odiarlo pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando el supuesto amor que este le profesaba traería de vuelta a la vida a su hermano menor?

Cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta evitando por todos los medios mirar al ángel que no apartaba su mirada de él ¿Lo convertía en un ser detestable por estar dispuesto a dejarlo allí? Quizás, luego de tener a Max de vuelta podría intentar liberarlo ¿Para qué más podría quererlo Sebastian? Caminó fuera del claro, esquivando la mano del rubio cuando este quiso colocarla sobre su hombro; en cambio volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a volver al bosque.

Sebastian lo siguió con paso lento; deteniéndose para recoger el arco y la flecha de Alec. El semi demonio lo observó confundido al notar que sus dedos se llenaban de algún líquido espeso. Se llevó los dedos a la nariz para olerlo, parecía barro, pero había un rastro de magia en ese olor.

\- Ese chico tiene un alma pura, jamás amara a alguien como tú – Escuchó la voz etérea del ángel tras suyo. Sebastian sonrió torcidamente volviendo el rostro por sobre su hombro.

\- El amor no es algo que los ángeles conozcan.

\- Mucho menos los demonios como tú – Aseguró este. La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció en una expresión agria.

\- Ya veremos qué tan respondón sigues cuando Oni y Maximus terminen contigo – Siseó marchándose a través de la cueva; sabía que lo mejor era darle tiempo a Alec pero tenía que ir tras él: el ojos azules no conocía el bosque.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec no dejaba de caminar por el bosque; no fijaba por donde iban sus pasos solo quería alejarse de la cueva, de Sebastian, del ángel y el demonio Oni, alejarse de las esperanzas de recuperar a su hermanito porque no sería capaz de esperanzarse y luego desilusionarse.

Solo tenía una cosa clara: no podía apartarse de Sebastian, no podía marcharse mientras el trabajo no estuviera echo, y pese que había ido hasta allí para que Sebastian dejara de "amarlo" ahora no le quedaba de otra que rezarle a Raziel para que la poción de amor mantuviera su efecto el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Un gruñido llamó su atención. Alec se detuvo de golpe dándose cuenta que se había internado en el bosque más de lo que hubiera deseado: los arboles estaban ya mucho más cercanos al punto de que las copas de estos impedían que pudiera ver el cielo. El chico siguió el camino ya no tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al irse de esa forma, tomando las dagas ocultas en sus ropas cuando se dio cuenta que los gruñidos se hacían cada vez más; y más cercanos.

\- Vaya, vaya; a la Clave se les escapó un Nefilim – Escuchó la voz burlona tras él. Alec se volvió hacía un hombre de apariencia un tanto salvaje riendo socarronamente frente a él pero no estaba solo: habían tres hombres lobos en forma lobuna secundándolo. Alec alzó las dagas preparándose a cualquier ataque. - ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

\- Voy a casa - El hombre lobo rio.

\- ¿Casa? ¿Eso está bastante lejos no crees? Yo creo que nos espiabas - Dijo y con un movimiento de su mano ordenó atacar. Alec retrocedió solo un paso para posicionarse mejor cuando uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas hacia su cuello; el chico cayó logrando mantener los dientes del lobo apartado de si entre gruñidos. Pateó al licántropo para apartárselo, escuchando los aullidos del resto de los lobos cerca de él.

Sintió un zarpazo en su hombro, no fue una herida profunda pero le hizo gruñir, lo importante era mantener la boca lejos de él: si lo mordían pasaría la próxima luna llena aullándole a la luna junto a ellos.

El lobo intentó arremeter una vez más y Alec no lo pensó, cerró los ojos con fuerza clavando la daga fuertemente en el pecho del lobo que emitió un aullido débil cayendo sin vida sobre él.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia del líder de la manada se borró mientras el resto de ellos aullaba y gruñían amenazantemente.

Alec se quitó a prisa el cuerpo sin vida del hombre lobo de encima tomando una de las flechas de su carcaj; no tenía arco pero podrían servirle para apuñalar ahora que había perdido una de las dagas. Los dos lobos se acercaron amenazantes cercándolo contra un árbol apareciendo tras ellos el resto de la manada que se había mantenido oculta hasta el momento. Alec debió admitir que matar al licántropo no había sido la acción más inteligente para salir con vida de allí.

\- Ya no pareces tan duro ¿Eh? – La voz del líder ya no parecía del todo burlona sino más bien ruda. El chico mantuvo su posición desafiante: él era un Nefilim y un Lightwood, no les daría el gusto de verlo retroceder.

Una daga se clavó de lleno en el costillar de un lobo gris quien cayó muerto al instante. Los otros hombres lobos voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía. Alec también miró: Sebastian se veía bastante amenazante saliendo de entre los árboles mientras sopesaba una segunda daga en sus manos.

\- Pensé que habíamos acordado que no te meterías en mis asuntos Fabre – Siseó. El líder de la manada debía ser Fabre puesto que fue él quien contestó.

\- Este Nefilim mató a uno de mis chicos – Le acusó señalando a Alec.

\- Y yo maté al otro ¿Algún problema con eso? – Alec pudo ver la rabia fulgiendo de los ojos de Fabre; se preguntó de qué forma Sebastian lo habría enfrentado antes para que, a pesar de tanta ira, temiera atacarlo. El hombre lobo masculló algo sin embargo hizo un gesto marcando la retirada. Ni Sebastian ni Alec se movieron, viendo como los lobos se marchaban llevándose los cuerpos de ambos caídos.

Una vez solos; fue Sebastian el primero en acercarse descolgándose del hombro el arco de Alec.

\- Dejaste esto en la cueva – Dijo tendiéndoselo. El pelonegro lo tomó estremeciéndose cuando también le entregó la flecha – La flecha se ensució con un poco de barro

\- Na…nada que no pueda resolverse – Dijo intentando que su voz no sonara sospechosa: eso no era barro, él lo sabía, y no podía creer que Sebastian no lo supiera sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Eres un arquero excelente; pero tenemos que trabajar en tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Comentó el rubio de pronto – Aunque, debo admitir que supiste salirte con la tuya: ví como mataste a ese submundo. – Alec solo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Sebastian suspiró – Vamos, volvamos a casa.

El rubio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a adentrarse en los arboles una vez más. Alec lo miró y luego la flecha con poción de odio en sus manos, suspirando antes de guardarla en su carcaj; no podía usarla, no hasta tener a Max; pero era precisamente eso, Max, lo que no le dejaba irse tampoco tan tranquilo con el rubio.

Tomó otra flecha a prisa disparando en dirección al rubio clavándose en el árbol delante de Sebastian rozándole el brazo. Sebastian se giró sorprendido, viendo la fina línea sangrante que se había formado en su brazo y aún más al darse cuenta que Alec le apuntaba firmemente una vez más. Su mirada era férrea, sin rasgo alguno de vacilación.

\- Tienes razón, soy un buen arquero – Coincidió – Así que te recomiendo que vayas diciéndome que planeas con Max a menos que quieras que averigüemos si puedes sobrevivir también a un flechazo en el ojo.

\- Vamos Alexander, acabo de salvarte la vida, no hay que ponerse dramati…- Alec disparó el arco, la flecha una vez más se clavó en el árbol tras Sebastian no sin antes dejar una fina línea sangrante en su mejilla. Sebastian se llevó la mano a la herida viendo su sangre, rojo oscuro; sonriendo al darse cuenta que Alec ya le apuntaba con una tercera flecha.

\- Estoy hablando en serio; y la tercera vez no voy a fallar – Advirtió. El chico Morgenstern alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Ya te lo dije antes: era una sorpresa; intento enmendar un error.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio? – Preguntó con rudeza. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay ningún precio; es un regalo.

\- No me veas cara de idiota – Rugió tensando el arco de forma amenazante – Raziel sabe que le agradezco cada día a Clary por traer de vuelta a Jace pero tú has sido el precio que cientos de Nefilims aun pagamos por eso. ¿Cuál es el precio por Max?

\- Ninguno – Repitió – Lilith pudo reclamarme a mí porque Raziel revivió a Jace: el cielo trajo a alguien del cielo; el infierno reclama a alguien del infierno – Aseguró.- Yo no represento al cielo Alec, pero Max sí; no creas que no he pensado bien en las consecuencias de traerlo: para eso necesito al demonio Oni y a ese ángel _Omael._ Si el cielo y el infierno colaboran en traerlo a la vida ninguno de los dos podría reclamar una compensación luego: no me interesa traer a nadie más de regreso, pero no les dejaría la via libre a la clave para hacerlo.

Alec dudó. Realmente no había esperado que Sebastian pensara en todo eso. Se estaba asegurando de atar todos los cabos al traer a Max, ¿Significaba entonces que no tenía ningún plan de reclamar la resurrección de algún demonio a cambio? ¿Podía confiar en que Sebastian hacía todo eso solo por…él?

\- Ahora si no te importa – El rubio se llevó la mano al bolsillo buscando algo. Alec tensó el arco una vez más estando a punto de disparar la flecha y ruborizándose avergonzado al ver que había sacado era su estela. - ¿Me haces una Iratze para irnos a casa antes de que los lobos vuelvan?

Alec bufó bajando el arco pero no tomó la estela que Sebastian le ofrecía; en cambio se dio media vuelta internándose una vez más en el bosque. El rubio guardó la estela fijándose en _el barro_ en sus manos: había algo a lo que le venía haciendo cabeza desde hacía ya un rato pero tendría que dejarlo un poco más; se limpió la mano en el pantalón y apuró el paso para alcanzar a Alec; después de todo este no sabía hacía donde iba.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Esto no va a funcionar; esto no va a funcionar – Magnus intentó no perder la paciencia ante el mantra que mantenían a su lado. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso por no dar con Alec como para que encima tuviese que preocuparse porque el plan fallase gracias a la falta de fe de los involucrados.

\- No podemos decirles que Alec se fue, al menos no hasta que sepamos donde está – Alegó Jace también a su lado; el rubio daba pequeños brinquitos como si estuviera calentando para entrar a la pelea; Magnus no sabía que lo ponía más nervioso, si el mantra negativista a su derecha o la ansiedad del rubio a su izquierda.

\- Será fácil; lo has hecho antes: eres una buena actriz Tessa.

\- Por supuesto, es muy sencillo para ustedes decirlo: conocen a Alec Lightwood, yo solo sé lo que Magnus me ha contado – Se quejó Tessa; se veía totalmente como Alec y Magnus realmente agradecía que estuviera haciendo eso por ellos al estar ahí, en la biblioteca del instituto; pero si no se contenía los descubrirían pronto. – Y pudieron haberme dado ropa sin agujeros – Se quejó viendo el hoyo en el sweter que llevaba.

\- Esa es la ropa de Alec – Dijo Magnus.

\- Deberías comprarle ropa a tu novio de vez en cuando Magnus; no seas tacaño. – Lo riñó la cambiante. Magnus torció la expresión, no es como si no lo hubiera intentado antes. Jace por su parte abrió la boca, al parecer se había tomado enserio el alegato de la chica de no conocer al ojos azules.

\- En realidad no es tan complicado: solo debes ser arrogante pero no demasiado, ese es mi papel en la familia – Explicó el rubio rápidamente - Si te hacen un cumplido avergüénzate pero no parezca un estúpido semáforo ruborizándote demasiado y trata a todos bien, pero tampoco seas demasiado sumiso y juega con los hilos sueltos del sweter y…no, ya Alec no hace eso, entonces…

\- Cállate Jace, alguien viene – Lo chitó Magnus. En efecto, se escuchaban pasos acercándose a la biblioteca donde esperaban a Robert. Maryse le había citado allí _de inmediato_ , seguro no estaría muy feliz de ver a Magnus y Jace también. El rubio se calló y los tres esperaron expectante; Tessa sin estar muy segura de cómo colocar una expresión amable/arrogante/avergonzada y todo lo que dijo Jace, así que optó por su mejor cara de Poker. Finalmente fue Izzy quien se dio paso por la biblioteca sorprendiéndose un poco al verlos a todos allí.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que todavía estarían reconciliándose duro contra el muro.

\- Vine a hablar con...- Tessa se cayó; ahí iba el primer problema: ¿debía llamarlo papá, padre o Robert? - Con papá. – Optó por lo que esperaba fuese lo más común. Izzy enarcó una ceja pero lo dejó pasar.

\- No creo que le haga mucha gracia hablar con tanta gente presente.

\- ¿Para qué viniste en cualquier caso? - Intervino Jace con un tono que daba a entender a la chica que estaba estorbando.

\- Por un libro obviamente; mamá me pidió que le buscara...

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - La voz de Robert sobresaltó a Magnus, Tessa y Jace como si hubiesen sido atrapados cometiendo una fechoría.

\- Queremos oír tu conversación con Alec - Dijo Izzy; Robert arrugó el ceño nada feliz al respecto.

\- Vamos a la sala de reuniones hijo - Ofreció. Tessa asintió dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca seguida por los otros tres pero Robert los detuvo con una mirada fulminante - Solo Alec y yo - Dijo a modo de advertencia colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su _hijo_ quien le dirigió una estrangulada mirada a Magnus antes de ser guiada por Robert fuera de la vista del resto.

Jace maldijo sin ningún reparo y Magnus se dispuso a seguirlos, buscaría cualquier excusa para interrumpir esa charla padre e hijo o por lo menos participar y apoyar a Tessa; pero Isabelle se interpuso en su camino; se veía bastante seria y había cruzado los brazos en su pecho.

\- ¿Izzy que...?

\- Van a decirme ya quien es esa persona que se hace pasar por Alec y como lo hace – Era una orden.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Jace desentendiéndose -¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Por supuesto que es Alec! - Exclamó Magnus maldiciendo mentalmente.

\- ¿Crees que no reconozco a mi hermano? - Dijo seria – Este…quien sea, ni siquiera se avergonzó un poco por mi comentario sobre la reconciliación con Magnus - ¿Quién es y dónde está mi hermano? - Repitió sin dar lugar a alguna replica.

Magnus y Jace se miraron con derrota, finalmente fue Magnus quien asintió: era absurdo mantener a Izzy fuera de todo el asunto: la chica amaba a su hermano y realmente dudaba que fuera a desconfiar de él, después de todo el verdadero problema allí era Robert no ella. El rubio suspiró llevándose la mano al bolsillo sacando el pequeño papel arrugado de tanto ser manoseado y se lo entregó. Isabelle lo leyó abriendo la boca desconcertada: era el mensaje de fuego que Jace había recibido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Donde esta ese idiota? ¡Iré a patearle el trasero! - Exclamó molesta - ¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo irse solo por Sebastián?

\- Shhh - La chitaron ambos y Magnus continuó - Como te podrás imaginar, no nos pidió permiso.

\- Pero... ¡Arg!... ¿Entonces quien esta con papá ahora?

\- Es Tessa Gray, una amiga mía; tiene la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier persona y... - La voz de Magnus murió en su garganta: podía convertirse en cualquiera y navegar en su mente ¡E incluso comunicarse con la persona! Lo había hecho con Camille hacía tantos años ya: Tessa era su oportunidad para saber dónde estaba Alec, para comunicarse con él y planear la manera de sacarlo de allí cuanto antes ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

\- ¿Y qué? - Preguntó Jace preocupado al ver que el brujo se quedaba callado.

\- ¡Y ya lo tengo! - Exclamó - Tengo que buscar a Tessa; ella puede averiguar dónde está Al...alguna buena oferta - Se completó a prisa al toparse en medio del pasillo con Maryse; la mujer tenía una expresión seria, pero aun así lo saludó cordialmente.

\- Bane - Magnus hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta, se sentía como un niño travieso que estaba por ser descubierto - ¿Has visto a Isabelle? La mande por un libro y no ha vuelto.

\- Si, de hecho esta en la biblioteca con Jace - Intentó no sonar demasiado culpable. Maryse asintió continuando su camino mientras Magnus buscaba el salón de reuniones escuchando como la mujer reñía a su hija. Esperaba que no se le fuera la lengua a ninguno de los dos: Jace le había dado buenos motivos para mantenerlo en secreto: no quería que sus padres volvieran a desconfiar de Alec; pero él tenía uno mayor: Robert era el inquisidor, usaría su lugar como tal para mover cielo y tierra para buscar a su hijo y él no quería inmiscuir a la clave, no solo porque no confiara en ellos: si se hacía una gran movilización y Sebastian llegaba a sentirse perseguido, quien sabía lo que sería capaz hacerle a Alec.

No, no podían tomar ese riesgo.

Llegó al salón justo cuando la puerta se abría. Robert y Tessa aparentando ser Alec salían de allí; el primero colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la segunda que le sonreía. Magnus debía asumir que todo había ido bien. Robert lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza que él contestó; y luego se marchó dejando a la "pareja" solos.

\- No estuvo tan mal - Comentó Tessa - Me recordó a Will cuando metía la pata con James y Lucie y luego no sabía cómo pedir perdón.- Lo dijo con un tono cargado de nostalgia que le recordó al brujo lo difícil que debía ser sobrevivir por tantos años a su esposo e hijos, e incluso nietos. Magnus negó con la cabeza, ese no era el punto ahora.

\- Tu puedes llegar a la mente de Alec - Dijo sin rodeos - Intenta averiguar dónde está, si está bien; trata de comunicarte con él.

\- Magnus no puedo...

\- Si puedes - Le contradijo el brujo - Sé que desde que te convertiste en el ángel tus poderes no son lo mismo, no puedes hurgar su mente pero puedes contactarte - Pero Tessa negaba con la cabeza, mirándolo apenada.

\- No entiendes Mags, no puedo - Dijo tomándole la mano de forma conciliadora - Lo intente apenas me convertí en él esta mañana, pero no pude: mis poderes están muy débiles desde aquella vez en Gales y no consigo acercarme a la mente de Alec.

Magnus sintió que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento; no podía perder a Alec de esa forma; no podía solo sentarse y esperar que el chico mandara otro mensaje de fuego o que se dignara a aparecer; no podía solo esperar sentado porque Alec estuviera bien.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta; Alec suspiró, tenía que reconocer que Sebastian se había tardado en ir a buscarlo: ya había amanecido y él no había podido dormir en lo absoluto, no cuando la imagen de Max, ahí en esa mesa de la cueva, muerto y esperando regresar al mundo de los vivos, volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

Tenía miedo de lo que Sebastian realmente estuviese buscando de Max, miedo a que no pudiera lograr traerlo de vuelta o a que lo hiciera y su hermanito no fuese el mismo niño amable y bueno que siempre fue; pero aun así no podía solo irse y perder la oportunidad por mínima que fuera de recuperar a Max aunque eso significara tener que dejar un poco más a ese ángel apresado u olvidarse de su plan de usar la poción de odio contra Sebastian; pese a todo, no podía arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de recuperar a su hermano.

\- Alexander...Alec... ¿Estás despierto? - El chico suspiró ante la voz del rubio y se incorporó de la cama yendo a abrirle la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Sebastian de pie en el umbral con una bandeja con el desayuno. El pelo negro abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se apresuraba en abrir la puerta para darle paso: había una pila de pan tostado, un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino; una jarra con jugo de naranja y una con agua. Se preguntó cómo demonios mantenía todo eso en equilibro en la bandeja mientras entraba.

\- No sabía que la estadía venía con servicio a la habitación.

\- Soy un anfitrión bastante bueno - Dijo Sebastian colocando la bandeja sobre la cama, sentándose el mismo en el borde de esta. Alec mantuvo la distancia, no quería sentarse en la cama junto a él; Sebastian lo notó y suspiró - Se suponía que lo de Max sería una sorpresa - Dijo - Sé que no dormiste bien pensando en eso.

\- No dormí en lo absoluto - dijo serio - No sé qué tramas con Max.

\- Solo quiero enmendar mi error - Aseguró - Y no quiero desayunar solo.

Esto último descolocó al Nefilim: había un sentimiento de soledad en esa simple frase que lo abrumó. Desfrunció el ceño y descruzó los brazos; en cualquier caso ya estaba allí ¿Que había de malo en desayunar con él? Sin embargo no era tan fácil solo fingir que nada había pasado en lo absoluto. Tomó la jarra de agua para servirse en un vaso y darle un trago ante la mirada atenta del rubio. Podría intentarlo, no tenía que hacerse su amigo ni mucho menos, pero si mantener un trato cordial para conservar su voluntad de traer a Max de regreso.

Suspiró sentándose en el extremo de la cama alejado suyo, tampoco quería acercarse a él demasiado; estaría solo lo estrictamente necesario. Sebastian sonrió ligeramente ofreciéndole una tostada. Alec lo miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no le pusiste más droga de hadas a la comida?

\- La droga de hadas no se disuelve tan bien como otras sustancias - Dijo sin darle importancia mordiendo la primera rebanada. Alec se estremeció ante esa simple frase ¿Quería decir algo? Sabría de las pociones o... Negó, si Sebastian supiera de eso habría buscado la forma de liberarse del efecto y no estaría allí desayunando con él. Se fijó en el rubio pero no notó ningún comportamiento extraño en Sebastian luego de darle la mordida a la tostada por lo que decidió que comería, de todas formas tenía hambre: no había tomado ni comido nada desde que desayunó en casa de Jordan hacía día y medio.

\- No sabía que pudieras coci...nar - Su frase murió al tomar una tostada y darse cuenta que por la parte de abajo estaba totalmente quemada. El ojos azules lo dejó pasar tomando otra pero estaba igual; aun así la tomó junto con una cucharada de huevo revuelto que se llevó a la boca y mantuvo allí: estaba simple, demasiado simple para ser agradable.

Tomó su vaso de agua apurando un trago viendo a Sebastian bajar la mirada avergonzado; incluso se había ruborizado.

\- En realidad no sé; no es una habilidad que Valentine apreciara en un guerrero - Admitió - Yo... Mejor vamos a desayunar fuera - Dijo rápidamente tomando la bandeja otra vez para llevársela. Alec rio, de alguna forma esa actitud le parecía entretenida y cómica.

\- Creo que es comestible - Dijo antes de que se lo llevara - Solo trae algo de sal y... Yo me encargo de la comida a partir de ahora - Alegó. Sebastian lo miró sorprendido por ese último comentario pero asintió dejando la bandeja y saliendo por la sal. Alec tomó otra tostada, quitando la parte quemada con una sonrisa que desapareció de sus labios al darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Bien; entiendo que quieras ayudar Isabelle - Comentó Magnus; estaban en su casa apenas amaneciendo; y con esto, todos los que sabían sobre la ida de Alec con Sebastian se habían reunido en su casa; TODOS - ¡Lo que no entiendo es que parte de "secreto" no entendiste! – Gruñó dirigiéndole una fea mirada a Simon y Clary.

\- ¡Y yo no entiendo porque querían dejarnos de lado! - Exclamó Clary en un reproche directo hacia Jace - Fui yo la que se dio cuenta en primer lugar que algo estaba pasando entre Alec y Sebastian.

\- Ya dije que lo sentía - Se excusó el rubio avergonzado. Tessa rio con sorna, le daba gracia ver como su descendiente tan arrogante que era se comportaba de esa manera con la pequeña pelirroja; le recordaba a Will cuando ella lo reñía hacía tantos años ya.

\- El punto aquí es que mamá y papá no lo sepan ¿no? - Se defendió Isabelle cruzándose de brazos con expresión arrogante.

\- No sé porque tanto misterio – Cuestionó Simon - Clary intentó lo mismo y Jocelyn se enteró al día siguiente.

\- Se enteró porque tú no mantuviste la boca cerrada - Le recordó la pelirroja.

\- Igual que Isabelle - Gruñó Magnus.

\- Ya basta, parecen unos niños discutiendo - Los riñó Tessa ya cansada con la discusión - Deberíamos estar planteando otras formas de dar con Alec, pensando en un plan o una manera de comunicarnos, no preocupándonos sobre quien lo sabe y quien no; porque créanme, Robert Lightwood ama a su hijo y cree en él.

Se creó un silencio aplastante luego de sus palabras, la bruja se sintió algo incomoda por la mirada de todos hasta que Magnus fue quien rompió el silencio dando un aplauso al aire.

\- Muy bien, hagamos una rueda, lluvia de ideas; tenemos que dar con Alec o me volveré loco.

Se sentaron a discutir; _ninguna idea es absurda_ había dicho Tessa, aun cuando Jace llamó idiota a Simon al este preguntar si la clave no tenía algún escuadrón de rescate tipo S.W.A.T o un Nefilim a lo James Bond al que pudieran pedirle ayuda. Finalmente, luego de una hora discutiendo, un par de ideas desechadas y uno que otro insulto, tenían un plan.

\- ¿Estás seguro Jace? – La voz de Magnus era precavida

\- Si - Dijo decidido - No me importa exponerme, y solo así Sebastian aparecerá: él está enojado conmigo y Clary pero no pienso arriesgarla a ella. – Su tono era categórico – Una vez que se muestre, ustedes dos – Se dirigió expresamente a Magnus y Tessa – Podrán colocarle un hechizo de rastreo.

\- Realmente casi podría besarte – Dijo Magnus, sabía el alto riesgo que estaría corriendo el rubio y se lo agradecería siempre.

\- Siempre has querido – Le guiñó un ojo Jace. Magnus no replicó, en cambio volvió la mirada hacia la mesita auxiliar junto al sofá donde habían un par de portarretratos: uno lo había colocado Alec allí hacía tan solo unos pocos días: era una foto familiar de los Lightwoods: Robert, Maryse, Izzy, Jace, el propio Alec y Magnus; el brujo recordaba esa foto: la habían tomado el día de la celebración tras derrotar a Valentine; Alec había insistido en que él debía aparecer y el brujo no tuvo de otra que colocarse junto a su novio ese día. Bane le había sugerido a Alec que colocara en ese portarretratos una foto de su familia que incluyera a Max en lugar de a él. El chico se había negado con una sonrisa nostálgica _Ahora tú también formas parte de mi familia Magnus_ -le había dicho - _deja esa ahí, pondré una con Max en el portarretrato de la chimenea._ La otra foto era de ellos dos besándose justo en la puerta del Loft; Magnus la había tomado en el momento que Alec había puesto un pie en el Loft para mudarse juntos. El corazón se le estrujó: ¿Qué otro motivo necesitaba para recuperar a su Nefilim?

\- No voy a dejar que te expongas solo – Advirtió Isabelle ignorando el intento por aligerar el ambiente; su réplica recuperó la atención de Magnus en la discusión

– Si tú vas iré contigo – Advirtió Simon a la pelonegro - Sebastian es peligroso.

Tessa se apartó un poco de la discusión y en cambio se dirigió a la cocina volviendo a convertirse en Alec, lo intentaba periódicamente y necesitaba concentrarse para buscar alguna forma de acercarse a la mente del chico Lightwood.

\- Por eso mismo-Seguía Jace discutiendo - Tengo que hacerlo solo: ya lo mate una vez.

\- Y terminaste muerto también – Exclamó Clary apoyando a Isabelle.- Además yo también puedo enfrentarme a él: por si no lo recuerdas, te traje de vuelta y destruí su casa.

\- Y yo le corte una mano; puedo enfrentarme perfectamente a ese maldito: no le tengo miedo.

\- Y yo los matare a cada uno - La voz divertida de Sebastian los alarmó a todos. Magnus fue el primero en reaccionar apareciendo llamas en sus manos; lo había sentido aparecer en su departamento lo que le dio tan solo un par de segundos más que al resto - Ahora que me recordaron porque los odio.

Los Nefilims empuñaron sus armas; Simon se puso a la defensiva con sus colmillos visibles pero fue Magnus el primero en responder.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec, maldito intento de demonio? – Rugió; estaba furioso y sus ojos refulgiendo en las mismas llamas azules que sus manos eran una prueba clara. Sin embargo eso no amedrentó a Sebastian quien solo sonrió de lado.

\- Deberías saberlo; después de todo ¿No fuiste tú quien hizo la poción con que vino a mí? - Sus palabras le helaron la sangre a todos: ¿Sebastian había descubierto a Alec? Un estremecimiento general los cubrió; él estaba bien, tenía que estarlo o Jace lo habría sentido en su runa de parabatai.

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - Cuestionó Clary. Sebastian sonrió burlonamente acercándose a la mesa auxiliar tomando ambos portarretratos para observarlos antes de contestar.

\- Alexander me dejó pasar la última vez que estuve aquí – Sonrió dejando las fotos sobre la mesilla - ¿Te acuerdas no brujo? - Preguntó sardónico; Magnus no se contuvo más: lanzó una llamarada de fuego azul contra él. Sebastian la esquivó empuñando su espada y arremetiendo contra el brujo. Magnus hizo un rápido movimiento de sus manos apartando al resto los Nefilims tras una barrera mágica: Esa pelea era entre Sebastian y él.

\- ¡Maldición Magnus!

\- ¡Sácanos de aquí! – Rugieron Jace e Isabelle mientras Simon golpeaba con su hombro la barrera pero era inútil.

El medio demonio arremetió contra el brujo que con un rápido movimiento invocó una de las espadas de Jace que atravesó la barrera hasta él; Magnus y Sebastian se enfrentaron con la espada; el brujo debía aceptar que quizás habría sido buena ida no abandonar sus clases de esgrima hacía unos 200 años solo porque el instructor no quiso acostarse con él. Interceptó un estoque de Sebastian logrando chasquear los dedos a tiempo: el látigo de Electrum de Isabelle cobró vida, soltándose de su dueña y actuando por sí mismo para atacar a Sebastian, y se enrolló en su muñeca obligándole a soltar la espada.

\- ¿Dónde está Alec? - Rugió Magnus; estaba furioso, y le amenazaba con la espada de Jace directo al cuello.

\- ¿Qué se te escapara no es una indirecta para ti? - Ronroneó el rubio saltando para patear la mano de Magnus tumbándole la espada y con otra patada golpeándole en el pecho; el brujo golpeó contra la pared, ante los gritos de los Nefilims y el vampiro que observaban. Escuchó el electrum del látigo de Isabelle romperse; Sebastian lanzó los restos hacía los cuatro muchachos que observaban y se agacharon para esquivarlo pero la barrera mágica no solo impedía que alguien se acercara, sino también que les hicieran daño. El mitad demonio bufó y de inmediato estuvo sobre Magnus golpeándole.

Jace, Izzy, Clarry y Simon intentaban liberarse de la barrera que Magnus, desesperados. El brujo desarmó al muchacho con un movimiento de su mano cuando este sacó una daga, y en cambio le propinó un gancho al hígado a Sebastian; el rubio gruñó devolviéndole un golpe en el rostro ante los gritos desesperados de los que intentaban librarse.

\- Están haciendo mucho ruido, no me dejan concen...- La voz de Alec murió en la garganta de Tessa; había vuelto a la sala a quejarse del ruido horrorizándose al ver la escena frente a ella y la barrera que le impediría acercarse.

\- ¿Alexander? - Volteó Sebastian durante un segundo totalmente confundido; segundo que Magnus no desaprovechó: solo un tronar de sus dedos y el sofá voló por los aires golpeando contundentemente al rubio que cayó al suelo. Magnus se incorporó sobre él tomándole del cuello de la camisa alzándole:

\- No te lo voy a repetir ¿Dónde está Alexander? - Rugió empujándole contra el suelo, golpeándole la cabeza - ¿A qué infierno te lo llevaste?

\- ¿No lo tienes allí? - Preguntó con sorna señalando a Tessa - Ya le tienes un remplazo: eso no le gustara cuando se lo diga. - Magnus le golpeó en el rostro con toda su ira.

\- Magnus libéranos de aquí - Exclamaba Tessa golpeando también la barrera pero el brujo hacia oídos sordos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué viniste? - Interrogó. Sebastian realizó un rápido movimiento soltándose de él derribando al brujo e inmovilizando sus brazos con sus rodillas mientras que le sujetaba del cuello. Magnus intentó mover sus manos para hechizarlo pero no podía, Sebastian chasqueó la lengua.

\- No, no, no, brujo malo – Le golpeó en el rostro – Hacer magia es trampa - Los jóvenes que observaban gritaron frenéticos mientras que Tessa alarmada empezó a recitar lo que parecía un embrujo en Purgatic, la lengua demoniaca, lo más rápido que podía. Sebastian en cambio entrecerró sus ojos negros, demoniacos, sin apartarlo de las pupilas de gato del brujo.

\- Alec no me amará mientras estés vivo brujo – Lo golpeó otra vez - Así que resolveré ese problema.

\- Alec no te amaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. – Le escupió Magnus al rostro

\- ¿Y si dependiera la de alguien más? - Preguntó con sorna limpiándose el rostro- No hay nada imposible; sino mira lo que logró conmigo.

Las palabras de Tessa eran cada vez más rápidas; tanto que detuvieron los intentos de los chicos por ayudar a Magnus para observarla: era perturbador, porque a la vista era Alec quien estaba realizando el embrujo.

Magnus intentó zafarse cuando Sebastian sacó otra daga que le mostró con una sonrisa de triunfo. El brujo intentó mover su mano pero no podía, el chico lo tenía prisionero, dirigió la mirada a sus amigos; fijándose en Tessa que no apartaba los ojos azules como zafiros de Sebastian y casi sin pensarlo susurró un par de palabras que paralizaron al rubio solo durante un segundo; un segundo en que una gran explosión ocurrió en la chimenea y una especie de látigo o tentáculo de fuego salió disparado hacia Sebastian golpeándole en el pecho y lanzándole contra la pared, llevándose consigo la mesita auxiliar con los portarretratos.

Magnus se incorporó a prisa agradeciendo con un gesto a Tessa que había recuperado su cuerpo luciendo agotada, y no era para menos, su hechizo había tenido que superar la barrera de Magnus primero. El brujo murmuró un par de palabras más manteniendo la invocación de Tessa para golpear una vez más al rubio que se incorporó totalmente furioso con una fea quemadura en el pecho.

\- No volverás a verlo Bane; porque Alexander es mío - Rugió. Magnus volvió a murmurar unas palabras en Purgatic; que detuvieron a Sebastian en su intento por atacarlo. El rubio abrió los ojos con rabia y desagrado llevándose rápidamente la mano a su anillo, desapareciendo antes de que el brujo pudiera terminar. Bane gruñó con molestia, cerrando la mano en un puño con fuerza haciendo desaparecer el látigo de fuego y estallando los sofás que estaban volteados en la sala mientras que desaparecía la barrera que había mantenido al resto apartado.

Simon y Clary ayudaron a Tessa a sentarse; estaba bien, pero totalmente agotada; mientras que Jace e Izzy corrieron hacia el brujo, su rostro sangraba pero eso no detuvo a la chica para abofetearlo.

\- Se suponía que lo enfrentaríamos juntos - Le reclamó; Jace tuvo que sujetarla para que no se lanzara una vez más contra el brujo - Ahora nunca descubriremos donde se está escondiendo, donde esta Alec.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Las palabras de Magnus fueron amargas y se enfatizaron haciendo estallar un florero que había sobrevivido a la pelea - Ni siquiera pude terminar de colocarle el hechizo de rastreo: el muy maldito se fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía - El brujo se restregó el rostro, se sentía completamente frustrado. - Tenemos que irnos: Alec lo dejó entrar antes, mis hechizos de protección no lo mantendrán fuera como ya vimos: este lugar ya no es seguro.

Y no era eso lo que más le preocupaba: Sebastian sabía de las pociones; al menos de la poción de odio; y por Lilith que eso solo podía significar peligro porque sin duda ese ser no dejaría pasar lo que Alec le había hecho.

El sentimiento general fue de desasosiego; la situación no podía estar peor desde su perspectiva

\- Necesito un poco de agua - Dijo Tessa; estaría bien, solo necesitaba descansar: ella no solía usar magia como Magnus. Simon se separó de la mujer para buscársela deteniéndose al pisar un portarretrato. Lo levantó: el cristal estaba hecho pedazos pero no había ninguna fotografía en él. Se extrañó: ¿Y la foto?

 **_OO_OO_OO_  
¿Que pasó con la fotografía? ¿Cual de las dos desapareció? ¿Y para que la querrá?**

 **La escena del desayuno quemado es una de mis favoritas *w* ese Sebastian cuando quiere lo intenta; el próximo capitulo va algo sobre eso, se llama** _El "Otro" Sebastian_ **y prometo ser puntual el sábado :)  
Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**


	10. PII-C10: El Otro Sebastian

**Holaaa holaaa :)**  
 **Como están? aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo a ver que pasa con todo esto**

 **pero antes les agradezco por los fav, follow, PM y comentarios de** _Lalala, Juesneca, AliceB1402, San, SandraDom y Andromeda Starkweather._ **Los contesto ahora :)**

Lalala: **Tessa es genial :) siempre lo ha sido. La pelea de Magnus/Sebastian me encantó escribirla; en general, es una de las 3 peleas que pude escribir completa al primer intento (Las otras dos aun no se han visto ;) interesantes teorías :P prometo una ración de Sebastian tierno (o algo así, quien sabe, es Sebastian) por capitulo (?)**

San: **ohhh ¿Así que ese fue el "BOOOOOM" que escuché? jajajaja Emp... si... bueno, el masoquimetro... ¿quizás le puedas pedir uno a Santa? jajajaja Reserva ese masoquimetro para los siguientes caps ;) okei... te imagine a lo animadora haciendo porras a Magnus xD jajaja buen punto, Mags anda estallando todo su depa xD Deja tu lo de revivir a tu hermano muerto, que te quemen las tostadas, eso si enamora xD sabes con lo de mojojocidad me imaginé a Mojojojo xD La teoria de la foto es interesante :P pero sobre lo de Sebastian con poción de odio en las manos ...emp... sinceramente eso se me pasó x.x así que digamos que se tocó la herida con la mano limpia y todos felices :D**

 **El resto por privado :) Debo decir que una me dijo cierta teoría bastante certera...pero no diré cual porque si no ¿Que chiste? xD**

 **ahora si, ¡A leer!.**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Capítulo 10: El "Otro" Sebastian.**

 _Mala cosa es tener un lobo cogido por las orejas, pues no sabes cómo soltarlo ni cómo continuar aguantándolo._

 **Terencio**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Apuró en servirse un vaso de agua de la jarra que tenía junto a su cama y se lo bebió casi que de un trago. Llevaba todo el día entrenando hasta que el reloj de pared de la sala marcó las tres de la tarde; según su celular, que estaba por quedarse sin batería en cualquier momento, en Nueva York eran las 9 de la mañana. Apuró el agua pensando en los países con 6 horas de diferencia en relación a Nueva York; y preguntándose si valdría la pena preocuparse por recargar su celular teniendo en cuenta que solo le había servido como reloj en los últimos días; y en cualquier caso no tenía cable cargador y aun no conseguía un toma corriente en esa casa; de hecho, no había visto ningún artefacto eléctrico en los dos días que tenía allí.

Tomó su estela y el pequeño pedazo de papel que le quedaba: había conseguido ese pequeño trozo de papel cuando llegó allí y lo había picado en dos trozos para mandar mensajes de fuego. Ya el primero se lo había enviado a Jace esa misma tarde, pero no estaba seguro de que podía enviar esta vez: el espacio era demasiado pequeño para dar una idea general de su situación. Finalmente tomó el pequeño lápiz con el que había escrito la vez pasada y garabateó tan solo una palabra y se apresuró a marcarlo con su estela para enviárselo a su parabatai. Dejó la estela sobre su cama y se quitó la camisa del traje de entrenamiento.

Sebastian había salido luego de terminar el desayuno en la habitación de Alec; había sido extraño: casi como si fuera una persona normal. Alec se había burlado un poco de su comida y Sebastian le había preguntado por su comida favorita; pero luego todo cayó en silencio: no tenían nada de que conversar realmente y al darse cuenta de eso, el de ojos azules se sintió aún más incómodo.

No, si tenían de que conversar: Max. Aun se sentía intranquilo sobre su hermanito, y lo estaría pese a lo que el rubio dijera. No podía ser tan fácil como sentarse y esperar que un día volviera a la casa con Max a su lado, no cuando se trataba de Sebastian.

Se cambió la camisa por una que no estuviera sudada: Sebastian le había dado un par de mudas de ropa la tarde anterior; y acababa de darse cuenta mientras se ponía la franela que había usado el día anterior, que ya no tenía más prendas limpias pero tampoco había visto donde podría lavarla.

Sintió el estómago rugirle por hambre y bajó rumbo a la cocina a ver que podría prepararse. Había intentado salir en la mañana, apenas el rubio se había marchado, esa sería la mejor oportunidad que tenía para explorar a los alrededores y se llevó una fea sorpresa cuando nada más abrir la puerta un par de Oscuros lo empujaron al interior cerrándola nuevamente; había podido notar un riachuelo a pocos metros de la casa y unos caballos pastando, pero fuera de eso nada más, así que ni siquiera se preocupó en volver a pensarlo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero no hubo puesto un pie en el último escalón cuando frente a él se apareció el rubio.

Alec respingó sintiendo su corazón detenerse, pero no estuvo seguro si fue el susto o la fea quemadura en el pecho de Sebastian acompañada de golpes en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? - Preguntó; sin dejar de verlo, parecía no saber qué hacer, si acercarse al rubio y ayudarlo o no; en cualquier caso, apenas se movió.

\- Me pelee con alguien - Dijo Sebastian - Nada que una Iratze de tu parte no resuelva... Espero - Esto último fue un susurro viéndose las quemaduras. Alec enarcó una ceja dirigiéndose a la cocina para poner distancia entre ellos y dejar claro que no le haría ninguna runa al rubio.

\- Estoy algo ocupado ahora, la verdad - Dijo mientras tomaba un par de tomates de la alacena para picarlos. - Pero estoy seguro que sabes cómo hacerte las runas. En cualquier caso, deberías dejar de invocar demonios o lo que sea que estás haciendo. – Recomendó.

Sebastian chasqueo la lengua casi con una sonrisa, como si estuviera gozando de un chiste privado, pero no dijo nada; colocándose un par de Iratzes en el pecho, alrededor de la quemadura y quitándose los restos de la camisa del traje de batalla, tirándola sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó acercándose a Alec; el pelonegro fingió buscar un mejor cuchillo de corte solo para tener una excusa de alejarse de él: prefería mantener las distancias.

\- Preparo algo de comer.

\- ¿No has comido? - Alec negó - Tampoco te has cambiado de ropa - Eso no era una pregunta

\- Estuve entrenando todo el día - Dijo Alec. Sebastian aplaudió como si hubiera llegado a una decisión y se acercó a Alec sigilosamente por detrás.

\- Deja eso, saldremos esta tarde.

El chico pegó un brinco al sentir las manos del rubio en su cintura y el beso tras su oreja. Alec soltó el cuchillo que cayó repiqueteando en el suelo, y se giró apartándolo con un empujón y Sebastian rio con sorna.

-Nunca sueltes el arma, Nefilim – Comentó agachándose para recuperar el cuchillo. Hizo un movimiento rápido y Alec ya había esquivado un posible ataque pero Sebastian solo rio tendiéndole el cuchillo - Me pongo una camisa y vuelvo - Informó alejándose de Alec para subir a la habitación, pero a medio camino de la escalera se volvió hacia el chico Lightwood que aun sujetaba el cuchillo desconcertado ¿Había jugado con él? - Por cierto, me gustas cuando te preocupas por mí.

\- ¡No me preocupe por ti! - Exclamó Alec de inmediato; no lo había hecho ¿o sí?

\- Si lo hiciste - Contravino el rubio terminando de subir las escaleras. Alec se recostó a la barra de la cocina

Era por Max; estaba soportando todo por Max.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habían tomado todo lo que Magnus requería, todo lo importante al menos: el brujo repasaba mentalmente mientras veía sus cosas guardarse en cajas. Jace e Isabelle se llevarían las cosas de Alec al instituto sin que Maryse se diera cuenta y Simon y Clary les ayudarían mientras él y Tessa se irían con sus cosas al departamento de Catarina; después de todo ella ni siquiera solía estar mucho tiempo allí así que no la molestarían demasiado.

Estaban todos ya listos; lo primordial para Magnus eran sus libros y artefactos mágicos, cosas que pudiera necesitar para dar de alguna forma con Alec; tenían que darse prisa e irse o de lo contrario no estarían seguros.

Había algo, sin embargo, que le perturbaba: ¿Por qué había ido Sebastian? Él dijo que para matarlo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro; no cuando Stuart había hecho notar la ausencia de la foto del brujo con la familia Lightwood. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer con ella; especialmente cuando sabía que las pociones podían funcionar si lo primero que veías era la foto de alguien conocido.

Negó con la cabeza mientras tronaba los dedos haciendo desaparecer todas sus pertenencias: ya estarían debidamente apiladas en la sala de su amiga. Los cuatro más jóvenes llevaban en brazos las cajas con las cosas de Alec. Magnus estaba listo para irse y decirle adiós a ese departamento, era solo que sentía cierta nostalgia, no solo porque lo tuviera desde hacía ya un tiempo, no, es que ese era su hogar, su hogar y el de Alec; e incluso eso les había arrebatado Sebastian.

\- ¿Dónde está presidente Miau? - Preguntó el brujo de pronto. Como si lo hubieran invocado, el gato salió de la habitación sin dirigirle especial interés a ninguno. Magnus tronó los dedos y el minino fue arrastrado hasta sus brazos pese a sus maullidos asustado - Bien, estamos listos.

No habían terminado de salir cuando una pequeña bola de fuego se materializó frente a Jace. El rubio se apresuró en dejar las cosas de su parabatai en el suelo para tomar el mensaje de fuego y leerlo: en serio, a su parabatai debían estar racionándole las palabras.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Saltó Magnus de inmediato.

\- ¿Es de Alec? – Preguntó Isabelle, Jace asintió: reconocería su letra donde fuera.

\- Solo dice "Europa" - Dijo el chico mostrándoles la nota - Europa es grande, puede estar en cualquier lugar - Dijo abatido.

\- ¿Estás loco? Es la pista que necesitábamos - El ánimo de Magnus había renacido.

\- Europa es muy grande - Dijo Simon - Si nos hubiera dado un país...

\- Es menos territorio si tenemos en cuenta que antes lo buscábamos en 5 continentes y varias dimensiones demoniacas - Alegó Tessa.

\- Dense prisa con las cosas - Dijo Magnus apresurándolos, poniendo a Presidente Miau en manos de Clary - Te encargo mi gato pelirroja. Tessa nos vamos a Europa.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó Alec apenas se aparecieron en una solitaria calle; no hacia demasiado frio pese a ser invierno.

\- Nápoles - Dijo Sebastian como si tal cosa; encaminándose a una calle principal. Alec se apresuró en alcanzarle; no podía estar seguro si estaban solo visitando Italia o por el contrario se encontraba viviendo allí, debido a que no habían recorrido el camino hasta ahí gracias al jodido anillo del rubio. - Vamos a comer, luego conseguiremos ropa para ti.

\- ¿Ropa? No...No...

\- No seas testarudo - Gruñó el rubio dándole un empujoncito para que siguiera caminando al ver que se detenía.- Dijiste que la comida italiana era tu favorita ¿no? Pues aquí estamos.

\- No lo decía en un sentido tan literal - Masculló Alec caminando a su lado. Efectivamente, estaban en Italia; Sebastian le encaminó por entre las calles y comentando sobre algunos datos de la ciudad mientras Alec observaba a su alrededor, cuando había visitado ese país junto a Magnus no habían conocido Nápoles, solo Roma y Venecia. Recordó el viaje con su novio, no había sido hacía tanto tiempo; un par de meses, quizás tres, pero se sentía tan lejano. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Magnus ahora? ¿Se habría enterado de su desaparición?

Negó con la cabeza fijándose más en su entorno; ahora que lo pensaba ¿Había algún instituto en Nápoles? No podía irse del lado de Sebastian, no sin su hermanito, pero si conseguía a algún Nefilim podía enviar un mensaje mucho más largo a Jace, explicarle todo y pedirle que le explicara a Magnus.

Se deprimió; supiera o no que Alec se había ido con Sebastian, seguramente Magnus seguía enojado con él debido a esa falsa idea de que realmente estaba, de alguna forma, interesado en Sebastian. No había podido explicarle antes de irse y temía que a medida de que pasaran los días, todo se complicara aún más.

\- Pide lo que quieras - Exclamó Sebastian llegando a un ristorante con mesas en la calle, desde donde se podía ver el mar. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía y el neoyorquino tomó la carta no muy seguro; todo estaba en italiano y solo reconocía los platos que vendían en los restaurants italianos de New York. Miró los precios surgiéndole una duda.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a pagar esto?

\- Primero comamos, luego pensamos en la cuenta - Dijo.

El de ojos azules desistió de intentar averiguar en qué consistían los platos y solo pidió uno al azar, _Spaghetti a Vongole_ , un plato con almejas que recordaba haber probado alguna vez con Magnus. Sebastian pidió lo mismo.

El silencio fue tenso mientras esperaban la comida. El pelonegro intentaba ignorar al rubio, observando todo detalle de la calle mientras Sebastian, por el contrario, no dejaba de verlo fijamente; era algo totalmente incómodo y un poco escalofriante y comenzaba a poner nervioso a Alec quien no pudo evitar agradecer cuando el mesero llegó con el pedido.

Intentaron comer en silencio luego de que Sebastian comentara que era la primera vez que se detenía a comer pasta en Italia. Pero Alec pronto se cansó de tanto mutismo, después de todo había algo rondándole la mente

\- ¿No vas a decirme contra que peleaste? - Preguntó de pronto. No es tanto que quisiera saberlo solo que sentía que el silencio no era lo más cómodo mientras comían.

\- Créeme que no quieres saberlo - Contestó - Hablemos de cosas más agradables: la forma en que mataste al hombre lobo ayer - Alec frunció el ceño: ¿Agradable? Debía estar bromeando - No eres muy ágil con la mano izquierda usando las dagas.

\- No es mi especialidad...

\- Deberíamos entrenar juntos - Soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La propuesta sorprendió a Alexander - Yo tampoco soy bueno con el arco y flecha a decir verdad.

\- No pensé que viviría lo suficiente para verte admitir que no eres bueno en algo. – Bromeó el de ojos azules; Sebastian le sonrió. El simple gesto descolocó al Nefilim que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho: estaba conversando, bromeando con él como si fuera una persona cualquiera, como si fuese un chico normal.

\- Podrías enseñarme; y yo te enseñare en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - Ofreció. Alec se enserió entrecerrando los ojos, no muy seguro de si había algo tras su ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Y qué querrías a cambio? - Preguntó con desconfianza. Sebastian observó su tenedor frente a él con el spaghetti, y se lo llevó a la boca con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si te lo digo, averiguaras si puedo vivir con una flecha en el ojo - Exclamó finalmente

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - Preguntó el Nefilim sin entender; Sebastian sonrió de lado alzándose sobre la mesa hasta él, besándole de imprevisto; fue solo un roce pero escandalizó a Alec apartándose a prisa, incluso parándose de la mesa. El rubio volvió a su silla riendo. Y fue una risa sincera, no esas risas falsas que daba cuando peleaba o quería molestar, parecía…parecía otra persona; alguien normal.

\- Oh no lo sé ¿Por qué lo harías? – Siguió tomándole el pelo. El Nefilim estaba rojo de molestia y vergüenza: todas las personas en el ristorante lo estaban mirando por su culpa - Eres muy inocente - Alec no tuvo claro si eso era un alago. Sebastian suspiró - Pero ya te dije que esperaría, así que siéntate; terminemos de comer.

El ojos azules dudó pero finalmente se sentó otra vez frente al chico.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Entonces ese es el plan - Isabelle hablaba por lo bajo, ella, Jace, Simon y Clary estaban reunidos en la habitación de Alec. Habían logrado subir las cosas de Alec luego de un elaborado plan en el que Izzy entretenía a Maryse con alguna duda existencial de chicas mientras los demás se encargaban de pasar las cajas furtivamente.

\- Pero seguramente tu madre intentara llamar a Alec - Dijo Clary - No va a tomarse muy bien que le digamos que él se fue de nuevo de viaje con Magnus por el mundo, mucho menos con todo lo que está pasando con mi hermano.

\- Precisamente por eso estará de acuerdo: Maryse no querrá que Alec esté en riesgo de que Sebastian se le acerque y ella sabe que Magnus jamás se lo permitiría: alejarlo de Nueva York sería una opción acertada.

\- Excepto porque él realmente esta con Sebastian - Alegó Simon, seguía en desacuerdo con la idea de ocultar la verdad - No creo que tu madre este feliz de saber que la engañamos; además seguramente sospechara cuando Alec no le conteste nunca los mensajes.

\- En eso tienes razón - Admitió Isabelle pensativa, era un fallo en su plan que no había previsto.

\- Tenemos otro Alec - Alegó Jace con una sonrisa de pronto - ¿No vieron lo que Tessa es capaz de hacer?

\- Hay que llamarla y pedirle que se comunique con Maryse fingiendo ser Alec - Estuvo de acuerdo Clary; Simon torció el gesto para nada seguro.

\- Creo que deberíamos decir la verdad – Dijo testarudo, queriendo hacerles entender - Ya oyeron a Tessa: sus padres los aman, no tienen por qué creer que Alec tiene alguna relación con Sebastian.

\- Tú lo creíste – Le acusó Isabelle.

\- Fue Clary quien lo pensó, yo no sabía lo que vi - Se defendió el vampiro.

\- El problema es que Robert y Maryse meterán a la clave en esto y Magnus tiene razón: no es buena idea inmiscuirlos - Alegó Jace.

\- Nunca es buena idea meterlos - Coincidió Izzy. - Ellos si desconfiaran de Alec porque el idiota se fue con Sebastian por su propio pie.

\- Lo cual, deben admitir que es sospechoso - aseguró Simon ganándose una mirada furiosa de ambos Lightwoods; el chico de Brooklyn alzó las manos en señal de rendición – Vale, vale, pero Clary también lo piensa.

\- ¿Si no creen en Alec que demonios hacen aquí?

\- Creemos en Alec- Aseguró Clary a la defensiva ante la pregunta de la otra chica - Pero eso no quita que sea sospechoso - Izzy estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se calló de inmediato cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió pasmándolos a todos en el acto.

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes cuatro en la habitación de Alec? - Preguntó Maryse confundida. Había estado rumbo a su habitación y escuchó voces en la de su hijo mayor, la cual se suponía debía estar vacía.

\- Hablamos - Dijo Izzy de inmediato con una sonrisa amplia que pretendía ser inocente; gracias a Raziel que habían guardado las cajas con cosas de Alec en el closet. La mujer entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- ¿Porque no hablan en sus cuartos?

\- Este es nuestro cuartel secreto - Aseguró Jace.

-Raziel sabe que cada vez que ustedes se reúnen hacen alguna locura - Dijo la mujer con tono cansado - Solo... Solo no invoquen demonios mayores otra vez.

\- ¿Invocar demonios? ¿Nosotros? - Ironizó Simon; Izzy lo codeó. La mujer los miró con aun más sospecha pero decidió mejor dejarlo por su salud mental. Estuvo a punto de irse pero volvió otra vez, cambiando de opinión.

\- Si se comunican con Alec díganle que quiero hablar con él, tengo rato intentando llamarlo y me cae al buzón. – Los cuatro chicos se estremecieron, esta vez mucho más notoriamente; Maryse los miró con dureza, no le quedaba duda que algo pasaba.

\- Si, sobre eso... - Jace intercambio mirada con los otros cuatro rápidamente. Isabelle le asintió al igual que Clary - Alec y Magnus se fueron de viaje por Europa otra vez

\- ¿Qué?

\- Magnus pensó que sería una buena idea para olvidarse de Sebastian y todo eso - Alegó Izzy de inmediato. Maryse suspiró: así que por eso se estaban comportando raro. No tenía caso enojarse con ellos si Alec ya se había ido, aunque como mínimo su hijo pudo haberle avisado. Se masajeó la sien con cansancio.- Intenta llamarlos al número de Magnus - Propuso Isabelle de inmediato.

\- Solo... avísenme cuando se comuniquen - Dijo cerrando la puerta finalmente, mascullando algo sobre que los hijos ignoraban la existencia de sus padres cuando crecían. Los cuatro adolescentes en la habitación dejaron escapar el aire que habían contenido.

\- Bueno, ya se lo dijeron; no se puede hacer nada - Dijo Simon con derrota.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Tessa y advertirle a Magnus - Exclamó Isabelle de inmediato tomando su celular para llamar al brujo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Si, debes llevarte ese pantalón - Comentó Sebastian viendo a Alec una vez que este salió del probador, el rubio lo miraba apoyando su mejilla sobre una mano que se apoyaba a su vez sobre el caballete de ropa - Me gusta cómo te queda, provoca morderte.

\- ¿Qué? Morderme que...

\- Si te lo digo me clavas una flecha en el ojo - Dijo con burla.

\- ¿Ya podrías dejar eso? – Dijo cansado por el chistecito - No voy a clav...Oh - El pelonegro se ruborizó cayendo en cuenta. Alec volvió al probador a prisa.

Había una amplia diferencia entre comprar ropa con Sebastian y hacerlo con Magnus:

Magnus lo había llevado de compras también más de una vez; pero el brujo nunca paraba quieto, Alec tenía mil prendas en mano y otras mil más elegidas por el brujo para que se probara " _Esta combina con tus ojos_ " " _Esta con tu cabello_ " " _Estos zapatos para esta camisa_ " " _Yo me compre uno igual, tienes que comprarlo para ir a juego_ " Era agotador aunque debía admitir que valía la pena cuando Magnus conseguía eludir al encargado y se metía en el probador con él para una entretenida sesión de besos. Con Sebastian en cambio, el rubio solo observaba aburrido esperando que él eligiera y se probara lo que quisiera; le hacía pensar que comprar ropa con él no tenía por qué ser estrictamente una tortura; al menos mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada y no dijera esos incomodos comentarios.

Tan solo unos pocos minutos después salió con unas cuantas prendas en mano; no se sentía cómodo con eso, pero Sebastian le había advertido que no se irían hasta que eligiera algo.

\- Solo esto - Dijo y agregó - Pero yo realmente no tengo dinero.

\- Ya me encargué de la comida ¿no? – Preguntó el rubio con altanería haciendo un gesto a la encargada que tomó las prendas - _También llevaremos esto_. – Dijo en italiano a la mujer entregando unas prendas que él mismo había elegido. Alec sintió un nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta que eran prendas más pequeñas, para un niño.

La encargada tomó toda la ropa y los llevó hasta el mostrador de caja para facturarlos y colocarla en bolsas.

\- ¿Efectivo o Tarjeta? - Preguntó ella también en italiano. Sebastian sonrió de lado tomando las bolsas.

\- Que tal...ninguna - Antes de que alguna de las personas en la tienda pudieran reaccionar el rubio tomo a Alec de la muñeca y ambos desaparecieron del interior del local; cuando el pelonegro se dio cuenta, estaban en el tejado de una casa de tres pisos.

Se podía observar prácticamente toda la ciudad desde allí y el sol estaba camino en ocultarse reflejando tonos naranjas en el mar mientras el rubio reía con burla; pero Alec solo se soltó de él, molesto.

\- ¿Notaste sus caras? ¡Estúpidas mundanas!

\- ¡Eso es robar! - Se quejó el ojos azules - No usare nada robado. - La risa del rubio se acalló.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que nunca usaste algo que el brujo robó?

Alec abrió la boca para defenderse pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al verse desarmado: era verdad, si bien Magnus había dejado de hacerlo tanto desde que estaban juntos, solo un chasquido y ya tenían frente a ellos desde un café hasta los nuevos pantalones de GAP que Magnus tanto quería.

\- No... no es lo mismo - Farfulló. - Magnus no... Él pone el dinero en la caja registradora – Sebastian no pudo contener la burla.

\- Hace un rato pensé que eras muy inocente Alexander, pero me pregunto si eres solo un poco idiota. - El ojos azules lo fulminó totalmente con la mirada.

\- Ha de ser lo segundo porque estoy aquí contigo.

Esta vez la risa de Sebastian fue un poco más baja y gutural, casi divertida. Alec lo miró de reojo pero el rubio solo miraba al infinito observando el atardecer. No tenía caso ponerse a discutir por el asunto de la ropa…

\- _¿Alec?_

\- ¿Qué? – Gruñó. Sebastian lo miró interrogante. Alec negó con la cabeza; le había parecido escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. En cambio suspiró y volvió la mirada en dirección en la que Sebastian veía, donde el Vesubio complementaba la imagen de ese atardecer; y preguntándose qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Viena? ¿Porque Viena? -Preguntó Tessa confundida al atravesar el portal y haber aparecido justo allí. Sabía que tenían mucho terreno que cubrir, es decir era toda Europa, pero sentía curiosidad porque comenzar por Viena de entre todos los lugares.

\- No lo sé, llámame sentimental pero fue el último lugar en que Alec y yo estuvimos antes de que interrumpieran nuestro viaje hace unos meses - Dijo - Estábamos en la ópera, en el entretiempo cuando Maryse nos llamó.

\- Eres todo un sentimental Magnus - Bromeó Tessa; él sonrió con nostalgia: había amado Viena, esa vez en la opera fue la única que vio a Alec en traje, había pasado toda la primera mitad de su cita con Alec esperando el momento de volver al hotel, conteniéndose las ganas de arrancarle el traje y hacerle el amor al ojos azules; pero luego fueron envuelto en todo el asunto de volver a Nueva York por Camille y los problemas que ella trajo. Suspiró, tenía que poner todo su empeño en encontrar a su novio, para que esa no fuera la última vez que lo veía tan bien arreglado, para tener su oportunidad de arrancarle el traje con besos y deseo como tanto había esperado esa noche.

No perdieron el tiempo, se apresuraron en buscar habitación en el primer hotel que consiguieron; parecía un sitio de mala muerte pero ellos solo necesitaban un lugar donde realizar sus hechizos sin una pila de mundanos viendo.

\- ¿Ya a un motel sin invitarme a comer primero, Mags? - Se rio Tessa entrando a la habitación; ambos llevaban únicamente un morral al hombro cada uno - El romance y la galantería se han perdido.

\- Soy un hombre directo, sin tantos preámbulos - Bromeó él chasqueando los dedos para encender la luz; el lugar era horrible y se escuchaba totalmente toda la _acción_ de la habitaciones de los lados.

\- ¿Te importaría? - Preguntó Tessa señalando las paredes. El brujo tronó los dedos insonorizando el lugar y otro chasquido más para cambiar las colchas por una realmente limpia antes de sentarse allí.

\- Tengo que montar el hechizo de una vez- Dijo Magnus preparando los mapas a su alrededor con ayuda de Tessa: había un mapa Mundo y uno de Europa y uno de cada país europeo, no quería falsos negativos por no tener a la mano el mapa de la ciudad donde estuviera su nephilim. Tessa le tendió el arco de Alec que él tomó de inmediato.

\- Deberíamos avisar al instituto de aquí – Comentó ella - Podrían ayudarnos a buscarlo o quizás saben algo.

\- Está bien - Coincidió, seguía sin querer inmiscuir a la Clave, por algo no le había dicho nada a los padres de Alec, pero admitía que la búsqueda de un Nefilim cualquiera perdido (como lo tomarían los institutos europeos) no causaría tanto revuelo como la búsqueda del hijo del inquisidor perdido (como lo tomaría Robert).

El brujo estuvo cerca de una hora buscando; rastreó cada centímetro de los mapas. Tessa había salido rápidamente a la cafetería de la esquina por un café y algo de comer para ambos, le habría gustado aparecerlos pero ella aunque hacía magia no podía usarla de la forma en que su amigo lo hacía. Recibió una llamada de Isabelle quien le explicó la mentira que habían dicho a su madre y le pedía hacerse pasar por Alec para hablar con ella; la bruja aceptó, ella prefería que le dijeran la verdad a los Lightwoods pero no iba a intervenir en la decisión que Magnus y los hermanos de Alec habían tomado.

Suspiró volviendo al motel, suponía que la habían llamado a ella porque Magnus estaba demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta que lo llamaban. Tendría que hablar con él para planear lo que le dirían a Maryse. La chica torció el gesto con preocupación al entrar de nuevo a la habitación y ver a su amigo aun concentrado con el rostro lleno de sudor; si esa situación se mantenía por mucho tiempo desgastaría a su amigo.

\- ¡Tessa! ¡Tessa! - El grito de Magnus la hizo respingar del susto, pero rápidamente dejó el café sobre el televisor viejo para correr hasta Magnus que veía un punto en específico donde se había prendido una pequeña luz azul. Tessa miró la luz y luego a Magnus que parecía no estar seguro de estar alucinando.- ¡Dime que el hechizo funcionó y no estoy loco!

\- Estás loco - Dijo ella con una sonrisa - Pero si funcionó - Celebró. La luz estaba marcando a Italia en el mapa mundo; la bruja se apresuró en acercarle a Magnus el mapa de Italia para repetir el hechizo allí; no fue rápido, algo estaba interfiriendo con los hechizos de rastreo pero Magnus era persistente y también poderoso. Tessa le trajo la taza de café mientras lo veía trabajar; le tomó cerca de media hora conseguir que el hechizo marcara Nápoles.

\- Intenta convertirte en él - Pidió Magnus; estaba agotado pero feliz de ver como la luz brillaba: era la primera vez que tenía algún tipo de resultado desde que toda esa situación de Sebastian había comenzado. Tessa no esperó un segundo pedido; dejó que la piel de Alec la cubriera por completo, y expandió su mente buscando la del ojos azules.

Y pudo encontrarla.

Magnus sintió el corazón volcársele al ver la sonrisa de Tessa en labios de Alec; la chica casi sentía como su mente tocaba la de Alec, lo había conseguido aunque la conexión fuese debil. Tessa empujó con más fuerzas sus pensamientos hacia el Nefilim, tenía que conectar con él.

Tuvo destellos: el mar, un volcán, el rostro de un niño de cabello negro con los ojos cerrados, un ángel; vio el rostro de Magnus, esa imagen en particular se sentía como con añoranza y quizás un poco de arrepentimiento.

\- _¿Alec?_ \- Pensó; quería intentar comunicarse con él, saber que estaba pasando pero la debil conexión entre sus mentes se rompió empujandola lejos de la mente del chico, apartándola por completo.

Tessa volvió a ser ella misma llevándose las manos a la cabeza; tenía una tenaz punzada que parecía querer partirle en dos la cabeza. Magnus se apresuró a ella dejando caer el arco y ayudándola a sentarse, pero la chica negaba con la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado.

\- La conexión - Dijo a modo de disculpa - Soy muy debil.

\- Lo siento, no debí pedirte...

\- Olvídalo Magnus Bane, no es el momento de disculparse - Lo riñó ella - Toma tus cosas y abre un portal ya mismo a Nápoles – El brujo la miró con confusión pero ella sonrió - Pude tocar su mente, fue corto, pero sin duda vi el Vesubio.

Magnus sintió que podría besarla pero eso solo le haría perder tiempo. Chasqueó los dedos a prisa y las pocas cosas que habían desempacado se guardaron rápidamente en las mochilas; no había tiempo que perder.

\- ¿Viste algo más?

\- Un remolino de cosas: vi un ángel, y tu rostro, y el de un niño, no se quien sea

\- Eres la mejor Tess.- Dijo él ahora si besando su frente rápidamente

\- Lo sé - Sonrió ella tomando también su mochila e invocando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza mientras el brujo se apresuraba en establecer un portal que los llevara a Italia junto a su Nefilim

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Suspiró sentándose en la cama luego de haber observado su ropa en el espejo; se había colocado una de las nuevas mudas que hacía unas horas Sebastian había...adquirido.

Habían vuelto a la casa del rubio al anochecer, este le habia dicho que entrenarían juntos, sin embargo Sebastian se marchó casi de inmediato, luego que un Oscuro le susurrara algún mensaje. _"Volveré en la mañana, espérame bien vestido para celebrar"_ \- Había sonado como un comentario casual, pero Alec sabía que era una orden; y ahí estaba, acababa de amanecer y él ya estaba vestido; preguntándose qué demonios celebrarían ¿Otro instituto destruido? Se estremeció solo de pensar que pudiera ser eso; que pudiera ser su hogar.

Suspiró otra vez recostándose en la cama y tapándose el rostro con el antebrazo; había estado pensando toda la noche hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar mientras estuviera ahí: cada minuto que pasaba lo ponía en gran riesgo porque era un minuto más cerca de que la poción de amor dejara de funcionar; y escapar no iba a ser fácil, mucho menos con los oscuros vigilando la entrada y salida de la casa día y noche. Necesitaba un plan de escape para cuando tuviera a Max con él, y rezarle a Raziel porque la poción no perdiera su efecto antes; pero tambien, cada minuto alli con la poción de amor funcionando en Sebastian, era un minuto en que el medio demonio lo deseaba, un minuto mas cerca de que se cansara de "esperar" y quisiera tomarlo a la fuerza; y Alec temía que no se resistiría si le amenazaba con la vida de Max.

Se incorporó sintiendo la boca seca y tomó agua de la jarra que mantenía siempre junto a su cama; suspirando por millonésima vez: había algo más que lo estaba perturbando desde el día anterior, y no se sentía orgulloso en lo absoluto de admitirlo, ni siquiera ante sí mismo:

Salir con Sebastian no había estado tan mal.

El rubio era un demente; eso Alec lo tenía claro pero no había sido desagradable del todo; Alec se había sorprendido a si mismo riendo por alguna cosa que Sebastian había mencionado; incluso le había sorprendido que se ofreciera a ayudarle a entrenar; sabía que Sebastian no lo consideraba un aliado en lo absoluto, por algo no le hablaba de sus planes de ataque ni mucho menos; entonces, ¿porque ofrecerse a entrenar a alguien que está en el bando enemigo, por muy _enamorado_ que digas estar suyo? No podía ser porque estuviera preocupado de que saliera lastimado en alguna pelea ni mucho menos ¿O sí? ¿Tanto así se preocupaba por él?

Se incorporó de la cama dispuesto a bajar a la sala. Ya sería hora que el rubio llegase y sinceramente tenía curiosidad de saber que querría de él.

Tal vez, después de todo; Sebastian no fuera más que un muchacho con un alma corrompida por un demonio; como un metal con una capa de óxido tan gruesa que solo sea eso lo que se puede observar, pero que a fin de cuentas, si se remueve, sigue siendo el mismo metal. Recordó la imagen del muchacho riéndose el día anterior, una risa sincera, divertida que no pensó que tendria; una risa que le hacía pensar que tal vez había algo más aparte de lo que Valentine creó.

Bufó ante sus propios pensamientos absurdos. Sebastian era Sebastian; el hijo de Valentine y Lilith; esperar algo más en él, no digamos bondad sino normalidad, era como pedirle hijos a un brujo...imposible.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Alec se incorporó de inmediato en alerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Sebastian, su mirada agotada que al conectarse con la sorprendida de Alec sonrió con triunfo pero el Nefilim no tuvo tiempo a ver ese gesto: sus ojos se habían enganchado a lo que el chico llevaba en brazos; a quien cargaba con cuidado.

\- Está...Max está...- Su voz era aguda y temblaba, tenía miedo a preguntarlo porque tenía miedo a la respuesta; después de todo su hermanito tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil en brazos del rubio quien terminó por entrar. Uno de los oscuros que vigilaba la entrada de la casa cerró la puerta mientras Sebastian se dirigía al sofá de tres plazas tras Alec donde posó al niño.

El Nefilim sintió las lágrimas cubrir sus mejillas sin reparo dejándose caer de rodillas junto a su hermanito, tomando su mano. Sebastian se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, realmente parecía exhausto.

\- Está dormido - Pero sus palabras apenas fueron oídas por Alec; él solo podía ver el suave movimiento del pecho de Max con cada respiración aun sin poder creer que lo tenía de vuelta, de verdad; con su cálida y pequeña mano reposando entre las suyas.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**  
 **¿Que tal?**  
 **¿Que creyeron? ¿Que Sebastian no cumpliría? pues ¡Ya trajo a Max! vivito y coleando... oh bueno, ¿dormidito y respirando?**  
 **Y que tal esa... ¿Primera cita?**  
 **Y Magnus haciendo todo el esfuerzo de dar con Alec con ayuda de Tessa :)**  
 **El proximo capitulo se llama** _"Max"_ **a ver como lleva las cosas el pequeño Lightwood**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	11. PII-C11: Max

**Holaaaaaa**

 **¿Están listos para otro capitulo?  
Pues se aguantan xD primero tengo que agradecerles a todos por los follow, favs y en especial a **_Anonimo, Lalala, Georgina t, San, Juesneca, AliceB1402, SandraDom y Andromeda Starkweather_ **por los PM y reviews n.n contesto algunos:**

Anonimo: **jajajajaa ¿porque será que todas quieren trió? ya veremos como quedan... Malec o Sebalec, he ahí el dilema xD**

Lalala: **Espero sigas viva jajaja ¿Dudabas que la poción de amor funcionase? la hizo Magnus! (*Se contonea engreidamente: O-S-E-A*) xD Prometo otro "acercamiento" de Magnus en este capitulo :) Este capi resolverá tus dudas sobre Max y lo de la foto ;)**

Georgina t: **Oh en este capi tendremos un poquito más de Tessa como Alec jajaja ohh ya sabe, el amor idiotiz... digo, digo, solo no deja pensar coherentemente xD**

San **: Sé que eres tú aunque comentaras como "Guest" jajajaa vaya forma de comprimir toda esa porra en las 6 letras que te "dieron" xD En defensa de Alec, Sebastian no le dio otra opción, tenían que ir por la ropa xD pero shhhhh que Magnus no se entere xD ohh amo eso de los calzoncillos de pinguinos xD hay un fan art por ahí, me encanta *w* prepara el ternuritometro para este capi y deja el masoquitometro para el siguiente ;) ohh no te detengas, me encanta leer elucubraciones xD**

 **El resto por inbox ;)**

 **ohh por cierto que tengo algo que comentarles, pero eso será al final del cap :P por ahora...**

 **¡A leer!**

 _Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Max**

 _Quien dice adiós sin macharse, es porque quiere quedarse_

 **Anónimo**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Alec no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía de rodillas junto a su hermanito; cuantas veces había visto subir y bajar su pecho con cada respiración, pero cada segundo para él era un tesoro: poder sentir el pulso de Max, la calidez de su piel; eran regalos que pensó que jamás serían posibles.

Y aunque pareciera inconcebible, le debía esa felicidad a Sebastian; el causante de su desgracia en primer lugar

\- No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes ahí todo el rato - Comentó Sebastian parándose finalmente del sofá, parecía totalmente agotado. Alec lo miro, el rubio caminó hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando al pasar junto al chico Lightwood este soltó una de sus manos de Max para tomar a Sebastian de la muñeca.

El gesto sorprendió al medio demonio quien bajó el rostro hacia él conectando sus miradas por un segundo.

\- Gracias - Dijo Alec finalmente; sus ojos azules como el mar estaban inundados en lágrimas de felicidad. Sebastian abrió la boca con sorpresa, obviamente no se esperaba eso y no sabía cómo responderle: era como si nadie le hubiera agradecido nada antes, y no supiera como manejarlo; en cualquier caso no tuvo tiempo a averiguarlo: ambos voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el quejido del niño en el sofá.

El pequeño se removió llamando la atención de su hermano de inmediato.

\- ¿M...Mamá?- La voz de Max fue baja y rasposa, Alec se apresuró a él. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas de alegría.

\- No, Max, soy yo, Alexander.

\- ¿Alec? - Preguntó el niño posando la mirada en su hermano, se notaba un poco desorientado intentando enfocar la mirada pese a que tenía sus gafas- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, no, estoy bien - Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente poniendo en sus labios su sonrisa más grande - Ahora todo está bien Max

\- Me duele la cabeza - Se quejó el niño - Y el cuerpo, siento que... - La voz de Max se ahogó por completo y el niño estranguló un grito incorporándose a prisa. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto tras Alec, y había palidecido cargado de terror, aferrando sus manitas a las de su hermano mayor.

Alec volteó la mirada lentamente con un terrible presentimiento sobre que lo habría puesto así; y lo confirmó al ver que todo ese miedo iba dirigido a Sebastian.

\- Max...

\- Él...Él me pegó en la cabeza - Exclamó el niño su voz se había elevado una octava y temblaba de miedo - ¡Es Sebastian Alec! Ahora es rubio...pero es malo ¡Es malo!

\- Max, tienes que calmarte...

\- No dejes que me haga daño - Sollozó el niño alejándose lo más que el sofá le permitía. Alec miró a Sebastian en una muda petición que este aceptó con un imperceptible asentimiento.

\- Hay una habitación preparada para él - Informó dirigiéndose a la escalera, subiendo hacia su habitación. Max lo observó con miedo en la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido de su vista y fue entonces que el pequeño se dejó llorar abrazándose a Alec.

\- Él es Malo Alec; ¡es Malo! - Repetía - ¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¡Quiero volver a casa!

Alec lo abrazó de vuelta intentando reconfortarlo. Él también quería volver a casa más que nada.

\- Volveremos a casa Max - Prometió sin soltarlo, sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron evitar seguir el camino que había recorrido Sebastian hacia su habitación. Sabía lo que el hermano de Clary había causado: sin él, Max no habría vuelto a la vida y por eso le estaba agradecido, pero también sin él el niño no habría muerto en primer lugar.

Le tomó casi una hora tranquilizar a Max; el niño parecía cansado pero tenía miedo de dormirse estando tan cerca del rubio. Alec tenía que admitir que no lo culpaba.

Finalmente había logrado llevarlo a la habitación que Sebastian le indicó y le había prometido que no se apartaría de su lado mientras dormía; solo así Max se permitió ceder a los brazos de Morfeo.

De eso hacía ya un par de horas. Alec veía dormir a su hermano; podría hacerlo todo el día simplemente porque tenía miedo que si apartaba la mirada apenas un segundo, descubriría que todo había sido solo una alucinación. Le había costado tranquilizar a Max y asegurarle que estaban a salvo luego de que este se alterara por Sebastian, y podía entenderlo perfectamente: lo último que el niño recordaba era al rubio golpeándole con un martillo. Alec cerró los ojos pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza, no quería imaginarse la escena. Por lo que habían conversado se dio cuenta que Max no sabía aun que esa noche había muerto, ni sabía que habían pasado más de tres meses desde entonces. Él tenía que decírselo, pero no sería una cuestión fácil.

La puerta se abrió suavemente pero el sonido fue suficiente para que Alec se girara de inmediato. Le alarmaba un poco darse cuenta que solo se giraba cuando hacia tan solo unos días se habría incorporado cuchillo en mano; totalmente alerta. ¿Significaba eso que estaba familiarizándose?

Sebastian asomó la cabeza y apenas lo vio hizo un gesto para indicarle que saliera. Alec dudó, no quería dejar solo a su hermanito, no quería que se desvaneciera de su lado mientras él no miraba, y no solo eso, se lo había prometido: que estaría a su lado; y sin embargo asintió saliendo tras el rubio.

Sebastian le esperaba en el pasillo; seguía viéndose cansado y Alec se preguntó si habría dormido algo en las pocas horas que habían pasado.

\- ¿Max se calmó?

\- De hecho se durmió - Contestó. Sebastian asintió y Alec notó que había algo de inseguridad en Sebastian que se había restregado las manos ya dos veces. - Sé que ya te lo dije pero, gracias.

\- Alexander, no hay nada que no haría por ti - Sus palabras fueron bajas, pero a Alec le sonaron como una promesa - Yo...estuve pensando y... ¿Te importaría si hablo con Max luego?

\- No creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a él - Su voz se volvió seria.

\- Me teme...

\- ¿Que esperabas?- Su tono fue rudo. Sebastian no replicó.

\- Conseguiré que confié en mí- Dijo con seguridad volviendo a su habitación; Alec descruzó los brazos y suspiró volviendo junto a Max otra vez; no consideraba buena idea en lo absoluto que se acercara al niño, y no se lo permitiría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- …Lo menos que puedes hacer la próxima vez es avisarme. – La voz de Maryse era seria. Llevaba al menos veinte minutos al teléfono riñendo a Magnus y Alec. Su hijo se había mantenido bastante callado al igual que el brujo pero ella no iba a permitir que eso de escaparse para sus lunas de miel se les hiciera costumbre, mucho menos si su primogénito se marchaba sin avisar.

\- Solo…pensamos que era la mejor manera de alejarme de Sebastian – Dijo Alec. Maryse se masajeó la sien.

\- Solo digo que debiste avisarme Alexander; soy tu madre – Dijo - ¿O acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta si mi hijo mayor desaparece de pronto con su novio?

\- Estaremos en contacto Maryse; pero créeme, no está en mis planes pasar un tour por Europa escuchando a mi suegra quejarse. – Ese era Magnus; tenía un tinte en su voz que Maryse no lograba identificar del todo.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora chicos?

\- Nápoles – Dijo Alec – Magnus quiere mostrarme el Vesubio.

\- Y no esperara toda la vida por nosotros.

\- Es un volcán Bane, no irá a ningún lado – Dijo con molestia; pero debía admitir que ya les había acaparado lo suficiente por lo que suspiró – Está bien, vayan; espero noticias tuyas pronto Alexander.

\- Te mandaré fotos – Aseguró el muchacho colgando la llamada. Maryse suspiró viendo a Iglesia molestar a Presidente Miau. Clary lo había llevado hacía un par de días, al parecer Magnus la había dejado a cargo del gato pero este había estado demasiado intranquilo en su casa con tantos hombres lobos entrando y saliendo para buscar a Luke, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo en el instituto; quizás si viera como Iglesia molestaba al pobre animal, lo habría dejado con los hombres lobos.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir, tenía que encargarse de una situación con las hadas de Central Park reportada por Kadir; había algo que la tenía intranquila y era el silencio de Sebastian Morgenstern; luego de atacar aquellos cuatro institutos y presentarse en el Loft de Magnus para intentar aprovecharse de su hijo, no había tenido noticias suyas, y ella había criado cuatro hijos, si algo sabía de los niños traviesos era que mientras más largo fuera el silencio, mayor tenía que ser su preocupación.

Escuchó el maullido desesperado de Presidente Miau cuando Iglesia le mordió fuertemente iniciando una pelea. El gato del brujo corrió fuera de la habitación a prisa con el gato del instituto persiguiéndole. Maryse no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo; ese gato, Presidente Miau era tan remilgado como su dueño; pero al menos, debía admitir, Bane sabía dar una buena pelea.

Salió de la habitación chocando con Isabelle que corría hacia ella; Maryse, se descolocó: su hija parecía horrorizada y eso en ella no era algo fácil de lograr.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Rápido!

\- Isabelle, calma - Dijo tomándola de los hombros - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡En el estudio! - Dijo - ¡Sebastian!

\- ¿Viste a Sebastian? - Preguntó escandalizada; empuñando el arma que llevaba en su cinturón; la chica negó.

\- Jace y yo íbamos al estudio y...tienes que verlo - Tomó a su madre de la mano jalándola por los pasillos. Maryse no sabía que esperar pero la actitud de su hija le decían que no era nada bueno en lo absoluto. Cuando llegaron al despacho la mujer apretaba a tal punto su cuchillo serafín por la expectación que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Vio a Jace de pie en medio del lugar, parecía estar bien pero veía fijamente algo en el suelo con expresión mortal. La jefa del instituto se acercó seguida por su hija y al darse cuenta de lo que veía el rubio, dejó escapar una exclamación horrorizada soltando el cuchillo serafín para llevarse ambas manos a la boca. En el suelo, en medio del despacho habían dos alas, grandes, con plumas blancas casi etéreas; parecían que habían sido arrancadas de tajo de la espalda de alguien, de la espalda de un ángel. Escurrían todavía un líquido dorado, sangre angelical. ¿Que ser tan horrible había sido capaz de algo como eso?

\- Hay una nota - Dijo Jace tendiéndosela. La mujer la tomó, solo había una palabra.

 _Erchomai_

Estoy en camino.

Y estaba firmada por Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern; Sebastian. Como si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no fuera suficiente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Te importaría...quitarte...de encima? - La voz de Alec estaba entrecortada por el cansancio. Llevaba unas horas de entrenamiento intensivo con Sebastian. Este le había permitido no entrenar en lo absoluto el día anterior para que pudiera estar junto a Max en todo momento, pero esa mañana, durante el desayuno que Alec había preparado, Sebastian le advirtió que entrenarían tal y como habían acordado en Nápoles y le aseguró a Max con su mejor..."Intento de sonrisa" que podía acercarse a verlos entrenar.

Alec tenía que admitir que esas sonrisas forzadas del rubio eran escalofriantes y no culpaba a Max en lo absoluto por haberse parado de inmediato y vuelto a su habitación; o por no ir en ningún momento al entrenamiento.

Así que ahí estaban; habían practicado la técnica de Sebastian con el arco; no era terrible pero si su vida en una batalla dependiera únicamente de sus habilidades con el arco y flecha seguramente hacía rato que la Clave habría ganado la guerra. Alec no estaba seguro hasta qué punto debía o no mejorar la postura y las habilidades del enemigo por lo que rápidamente buscó la manera de cambiar a la práctica del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si prestaba atención incluso podría descifrar los movimientos del rubio.

\- Esta vez no estuviste ni cerca de vencerme - Dijo Sebastian burlón, aunque con cierta riña, sentado sobre su abdomen sin la más mínima intención de levantarse.

\- Estoy cansado - Dijo el de ojos azules; su respiración agitada era prueba de eso. - Necesito...agua.

\- Sin duda - Sonrió Sebastian pero no hizo ademan de apartarse. Alec sabía, sería estúpido no darse cuenta, que todo eso de entrenarlo era solo una excusa del rubio para tenerlo así, a su merced y muy cerca de su cuerpo; y aunque sí que le estaba enseñando algunas cosas, para Sebastian todo eso no era más que un juego y él lo sabía.

\- Y tengo que preparar el almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué tal algo de carne? - Preguntó despreocupado sin apartarse. Alec intentó incorporarse mascullando algo que él ignoró - Si, carne y vegetales suena bien.

\- Si no te levantas escupiré en tu plato- Dijo; su voz estaba menos entrecortada a medida que iba recuperando el aliento. Sebastian solo rio; ahí estaba, otra vez esa risa sincera que pocas veces utilizaba, que Alec solo había visto una vez antes y que al igual que entonces, le descolocó. Sebastian en cambio solo comentó con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Te voy a dejar ir, solo porque si te tengo más tiempo debajo de mí así de agitado y sudado tu serás mi almuerzo. - Las mejillas de Alec se enrojecieron intensamente mientras el rubio le robaba un rápido roce de labios antes de ponerse finalmente de pie. Alec se incorporó azorado, viendo al rubio que se había acercado a una pequeña esquinera sobre la que había una jarra con agua. Sirvió un vaso y volvió para tendérselo al chico Lightwood. El Nefilim se incorporó por completo tomando el vaso que vació de un trago: realmente estaba sediento.

\- Iré a ducharme mientras preparas la comida – Informó Sebastian.

\- Yo también debería ducharme - Comentó Alec distraídamente.

\- ¿Te estas ofreciendo a acompañarme? – Alec abrió la boca totalmente ruborizado. Movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno ¿Él y Sebastian bañándose juntos? El rojo de su rostro se intensificó como el de un tomate mientras negaba; no había manera, no había forma de que eso ocurriera.

Ninguna.

En lo absoluto.

\- Vete al infierno - Masculló Alec.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no vengo de allá? – Bromeó el rubio. Alec bufó saliendo del salón de entrenamiento a prisa; Sebastian miró su espalda ancha hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Salió también del salón de entrenamiento bajando al piso de las habitaciones. Podía escuchar a Alec removiendo cosas en la cocina, así que había decidido ducharse luego. El rubio se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Max.

Tenía que hablar con ese niño y aprovecharía ese momento en que Alec no estaba cerca. Se apresuró a su habitación para tomar algo antes de volver a la puerta del niño la cual abrió sin tocar antes.

\- ¿Ya es hora de comer? – Preguntó el niño. Estaba acostado mirando al techo entretenido viendo quizás las manchas o alguna araña. Sebastian se dio paso sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo esperas comer si no has hecho nada en todo el día? – Interrogó. Max se incorporó de inmediato con una mirada totalmente asustada. El niño veía al rubio y luego la puerta tras este, parecía analizar las posibilidades de escapar o si le convendría más gritar a todo pulmón hasta que Alec subiera a salvarlo. – No es necesario que grites por Alexander, solo quiero hablar.

\- Tú eres malo – Dijo el niño con tono acusatorio.

\- Eso es cuestionable – Dijo- Tú crees que hago cosas malas Max; pero si fuera malo no te habría traído de vuelta.

\- ¿De vuelta? – Preguntó confundido. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos ¿Alec no le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido al niño o este se estaba haciendo el idiota? Tenía que ser muy frio para lo segundo; y ese niño no tenía lo necesario. Suspiró.

\- Te mate hace tres meses – Dijo sin rodeos. El aire quedó atrapado en el pecho de Max en medio de una exclamación haciéndole producir un extraño pito. Los ojos del niño se abrieron con horror mirando al chico frente a él ya no con temor, había pánico ahora – En la cocina de los Penhallow aquella noche; te golpeé con el martillo, no sobreviviste.

\- Mientes… - Ahogó un grito – No estoy muerto… yo…estoy aquí – El niño se tocó el rostro con las manos como si intentara asegurarse de no ser un fantasma. – Estoy vivo – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te traje de vuelta – Explicó – Un ritual, muy poderoso y costoso.

\- ¡Mientes! – Gritó otra vez – No soy un zombie y… Me lastimaste, pero estoy bien, no estoy muerto. Alec me lo habría dicho… Mamá…

\- Pensé que Alexander ya te lo había dicho – Dijo Sebastian – Supongo que no ha encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?...- El rostro del niño estaba bañado en lágrimas que derramaba sin reparo - ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Estabas en mi camino - Dijo serio y crudo; vio que el niño se estremecía y se masajeó las sienes intentando calmarse, eso no estaba funcionando como esperaba - Fue un terrible error - Dijo - Me caes bien niño, aunque no eras más que una molestia cuando estuvimos en casa de los Penhallows; los Nefilims aún no te han corrompido con sus absurdas leyes.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó – Alec y yo ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Es una buena pregunta que deberías hacérsela a tu hermano. – Dijo – Yo solo… - Sebastian lo pensó bien ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué esperaba que lo perdonara? No le interesaba el perdón del niño, solo el de Alec pero sabía que uno no llegaría sin el otro – Quiero enmendar lo que hice – Dijo sacando un papel doblado de su bolsillo trasero, lo desdobló y se lo tendió a Max.

El niño se alejó al ver que él acercaba el brazo pero solo se quedó viendo cuando se dio cuenta lo que era. Le tomó casi un minuto entero antes de armarse de valor y extender la mano para tomarlo: era una fotografía de su familia: Mamá y Papá, Izzy, Alec y Jace todos uno junto al otro mirándolo desde el papel.

Max los miró. Si él estaba muerto ¿Cómo se sentiría su familia? Sus padres, sus hermanos ¿Alec les habrían dicho que había vuelto a la vida? Suponía que no porque no había visto a ninguno desde que despertó. Era extraño ¿Cómo debía sentirse por saber que había muerto cuando estaba vivo en ese momento?

\- No pienso obligarte a salir de aquí, pero estoy seguro que a Alexander le gustaría que comieras con nosotros o fueras a vernos entrenar de vez en cuando. – Max no dijo nada; no apartaba la mirada de la foto de su familia y Sebastian consideró que era el momento de salir de la habitación. Suponía que no estaba mal para una primera conversación. Tenía que manejar con cuidado a Max ya que Alec lo amaba y sabía que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por conservarlo a su lado, por lo tanto era importante hacer que el niño se pusiera de parte de Sebastian: si lo hacía, Alexander estaría más cerca suyo, pero si lo arruinaba alejaría al Lightwood mayor de su lado; eso él lo tenía perfectamente claro.

Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo, Alec lo tomó del cuello de la camisa golpeándolo contra la pared de enfrente; la mirada sorprendida de Sebastian duró solo un segundo: debía admitir que no había esperado eso.

\- Te dije que te alejaras de mi hermano - Alec hablaba entre dientes; lo suficientemente bajo para no atraer a Max. Él había escuchado el grito de su hermano menos hacía tan solo un momento, y de inmediato había subido, vio a Sebastian frente a él hablándole, diciéndole que matarlo había sido un terrible error, y no había podido evitar escuchar a escondidas, confundido - Déjalo fuera de tus asuntos.

\- Mi único asunto eres tú - Dijo Sebastian. - Y solo quería darle un regalo para intentar estar de buenas con él; no es mi culpa que no le hubieras contado la verdad de lo que le pasó - Alec bufó.

\- Yo tenía que decírselo de la mejor manera; no tú – Espetó - ¿Cómo pensaste que reaccionaría al saber que lo mataste? ¿Y qué esperabas al darle esa foto de mi familia?...- Alec se calló al darse cuenta: había podido ver la foto desde la puerta donde estaba, el reconocía esa fotografía: la habían tomado justo después de la celebración en el Gard tras vencer a Valentine; se suponía que Magnus estaba a su lado, pero por lo que él pudo ver, no había rastro del brujo en la fotografía; y sin embargo el por qué no era la pregunta importante - ¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto? - Él sabía que esa fotografía debía estar en un portarretrato en el Loft del brujo. Sebastian sonrió con autosuficiencia y Alec abrió los ojos horrorizado zarandeando al rubio- ¿Le hiciste daño a Magnus?

El rubio con un rápido movimiento soltó las manos de Alec de su camisa y en cambio lo tomó de la suya invirtiendo posiciones para golpearle contra la pared: odiaba oír el nombre del brujo en labios de Alec, porque la forma en que lo pronunciaba, aun en ese momento mientras discutía con él, estaba cargada de afecto, y Sebastian quería que fuera su nombre el que fuese pronunciado de esa manera.

\- No más del que él te hace a ti - Dijo con lengua filosa - Ya te suplantó ¿Sabias? Tiene a alguien igual a ti en casa; desapareces de su lado y en menos de una semana tiene una copia exacta en tu lugar; ¿ese es el amor del que presumen?

\- ¡Cállate! Magnus no...

\- Magnus Bane no te ama – Aseguró – No te merece Alexander; no como yo y sé que tú lo sabes.

\- No te atrevas a asegurar lo que siento.

\- ¿Alec?- La voz de Max se escuchó cercana a la puerta. Sebastian soltó al Nefilim de los ojos azules antes de que el niño pudiera verlos discutir.

\- Ya voy Max - La mirada que Alec le dirigió fue helada antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Sonríe un poco - Dijo Tessa abrazando al brujo a su lado; la chica lucia exactamente como Alec mientras se tomaba una foto con el brujo teniendo de fondo el Vesubio. - Deberías besar mi mejilla.

\- Deberíamos seguir buscando a Alec - Gruñó Magnus

\- No estamos dejando de hacerlo, pero tenemos que enviar estas fotos si no quieres que Maryse se dé cuenta que algo va mal. - Magnus no dijo nada y besó la mejilla de su falso Alec mientras este tomaba la fotografía con el celular de Magnus. – Que frio eres, seguro a Alec no lo tratas así – Bromeó enviando la foto a Maryse con un corto mensaje.

 _"¿Cómo va todo en NY? Pero si algo va mal mejor no nos digas"- Alec_

Tenían cuatro días en Nápoles y nada de lo que hacían les estaba dando resultados: Tessa no había podido contactar con la mente de Alec otra vez y ninguno de los dos lograba localizar al muchacho con los hechizos; al parecer cuando pudieron desde Viena había alguna condición especial que no se había repetido, en cualquier caso no por eso dejaban de intentar e incluso la tarde anterior habían acudido al instituto en Nápoles para hablar con los Nefilims; Tessa había ido tomando la forma de un viejo cazador de sombras que había conocido alguna vez en Londres, sería más fácil que los del instituto le dieran información a otro de los suyos que a dos brujos; sin embargo estos no tenían reportes de algún Nefilim extranjero cerca; y se habían ido antes de que empezaran a preguntar por detalles o les exigieran el nombre del Nefilim que buscaban: Alec era el hijo del inquisidor, y el instituto tendría que dar reporte a Idris sobre un Nefilim perdido, y con eso solo alertarían a Robert.

Su único consuelo, aunque dudaba que realmente calificara como tal, era que Maryse se había creído por completo que Alec estaba con Magnus de viaje; los había reñido durante casi media hora por no avisarle cuando Tessa la llamó hacia dos días pero fuera de eso, aceptó que sería una buena idea para mantener a Sebastian alejado de Alec. Al menos eso les quitaba una preocupación de encima aunque tuvieran que estar enviando fotos en las que simularan el viaje.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a buscar a nivel mundial - Comentó Tessa devolviéndole el celular a su amigo - Quizás ya no están en Italia; Maryse dijo que Sebastian les dejó un mensaje en el instituto, tal vez volvieron a Estados Unidos.

\- No creo que...Tienes razón - Aceptó Magnus finalmente; tenía que admitir que lo que Tessa decía era bastante probable: después de todo ya habían recorrido toda la ciudad sin ningún resultado. - Volvamos al hotel.

\- Comprare algo de comer primero - Dijo ella. El brujo asintió adelantándose, no quería perder el tiempo si tenía que reiniciar la búsqueda a nivel mundial: ya Sebastian tenía dos semanas con esa poción de amor, y él no sabía si Alec había podido usar la poción de odio o que había sido del vial con poción de amor perdido de su departamento. Tenía miedo, y cada vez era mayor su temor de que el efecto se pasara y ese monstruo le hiciera daño a Alec o que los efectos no pasaran e igualmente le hiciera daño a Alec.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Parpadeó; había visto un destello azul desde la ventana. Se acercó inmediatamente a ella; era extraño: las luces, el brillo a su alrededor, la pesadez que sentía al moverse, le hacía sentir a Alec todo tan irreal; especialmente al ver la figura que destacaba en el suelo.

Era Magnus; Magnus tal y como lo recordaba, o casi: su cabello no estaba en puntas, al contrario estaba todo desordenado sin cuidado alguno, y llevaba una descuidada barba de días en su rostro confundido que carecía de maquillaje mientras observaba en todas direcciones, perdido.Y Alec no podía creerlo; su gran Magnus Bane, ¿había ido a rescatarlo?

El brujo miró finalmente hacia arriba y su boca se abrió con sorpresa al conectar su mirada a la del Nefilim que estaba sin palabras. Solo un cristal y unos pocos metros los separaban; y Alec no pudo contenerse, gritó el nombre del brujo a todo lo que su garganta daba, golpeando el cristal.

Veía los labios de Magnus moverse, no sabía que le decía pero apostaba lo que fuera a que era su nombre. Alec golpeó con aun más fuerza el cristal de la ventana; no le importaba en lo más mínimo lastimarse las manos, solo quería volver a sentir a Magnus, su tacto, su piel, sus labios. Él había pensado que había perdido al brujo, pero de ser así este no estaría allí, de ser así Magnus no habría conjurado un hechizo para levitar hasta quedar a su altura. Lo vio gritar y esta vez no tuvo duda que era su nombre lo que decía tan desesperado, tan angustiado.

Alec golpeó aún más fuerte el cristal, puso todo su ser en ello, pero ni aun cuando Magnus lo golpeó con el puño envuelto en llamas azules, el cristal cedió.

Ambos siguieron intentando y la desesperación se fue agotando; hasta que finalmente solo quedó la resignación con la que se quedaron allí, uno frente al otro. Los ojos azules de Alec se llenaron con lágrimas de impotencia; se sentía tan atrapado, encerrado como un pájaro: Tenía a Magnus a solo centímetros y no podía llegar a él. La expresión de Magnus se preocupó al verlo llorar y con un golpecito en el cristal con su dedo, llamó su atención, Alec vio la palma de Magnus frente a él y el corazón se le volcó mientras ponía su mano justo frente a la del brujo, era lo más cerca que podían estar el uno del otro. Magnus movió suavemente sus dedos, como si quisiera darle una caricia a los del chico, y pese al frio cristal, se sintió como un gesto tan cálido que tocó el corazón de Alec.

Magnus dijo algo, una frase; sin embargo la expresión de Alec era de incomprensión. El brujo se mordió el labio pensando alguna manera para lograr comunicarse con su Nefilim.

Con la mano que mantenía libre, Magnus trazó algo en el aire. Alec observó las letras de llamas azules flotando frente a él.

"¿Dónde estás?"

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? ¡Estaba ahí! Justo frente a... Las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de los ojos de Alec corriendo por sus mejillas al darse cuenta: no era su Magnus, él debía seguir en Nueva York enojado con el ojos azules; no era Magnus porque no era el cristal lo único que les separaba. Magnus volvió a mover su mano escribiendo algo en el aire, pero no fue necesario leerlo, Alec lo entendió de sus labios con claridad

"Te amo"

El chico cerró los ojos con una sonrisa triste; si tan solo todo eso fuera real

"Yo también te amo"

Dijo con claridad para que le entendiera; abrió los ojos y respingó: frente a él estaba Sebastian, no Magnus. El rubio lo observaba y le llamaba por su nombre, y esta vez él si podía oírlo:

\- Alexander...Alec - Llamaba. Alec sintió golpecitos en el rostro que se hacían cada vez más molestos hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

No estaba en la habitación que venía ocupando desde que llegó allí, si no en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento. Sebastian estaba a su lado y era quien lo llamaba; parecía preocupado, mientras que unas pequeñas manos seguían golpeándolo en la cara.

\- Ya...ya Max, estoy despierto - Se quejó.

\- Por si acaso - Dijo el niño dándole un último golpe un poco más fuerte. Alec se quejó y se sorprendió al escuchar un bufido que parecía esconder una risa divertida por parte del rubio.

\- ¿Que me paso? - Preguntó Alec sujetándolo de la mano por precaución mientras su cerebro recordaba poco a poco como había terminado tirado en el piso.

\- Te caíste - Dijo Sebastian sin mucho detalle.

\- ¡Fue horrible! Caíste desde lo alto - Informó Max; parecía preocupado. Alec se incorporó, viendo a su hermano y Sebastian, era sumamente raro verlos tan cerca el uno del otro. Habían pasado dos días desde que Sebastian le diera la fotografía a Max y aunque este ahora comía siempre con ellos, intentaba estar el menor tiempo posible con Sebastian; sin embargo recordaba que Max había querido verlo entrenar con Sebastian esa tarde, el chico solo aplaudía y exclamaba emocionado cada vez que Alec hacía algún movimiento demasiado llamativo y de pronto en medio de un salto especialmente complicado se había mareado y caído inconsciente desde una de las vigas.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Max - ¿Que te paso? Ibas bien y de pronto...- El niño se estremeció

\- Estoy bien; solo...estoy cansado y... Creo que fue porque no desayune bien - Mintió; no tenía ni idea de que le había pasado realmente pero no quería preocupar a su hermanito; sin embargo Sebastian no pareció creerle.

\- Vete a descansar - Ordenó el rubio de pronto.- Traeré algo de comer.- dijo dispuesto a salir pero se volvió hacia Max - No molestes demasiado a tu hermano mientras no estoy.

\- ¡No lo molesto! - Se quejó el chiquillo. Sebastian rio con sorna desapareciendo frente a sus narices - ¡Woooo! ¿Viste eso Alec? ¡Se esfumó!

\- Si, él...tiene sus trucos - Dijo parándose. Max se apresuró a sujetarlo del abdomen que era donde alcanzaba, para así (según él) ayudar a caminar a su hermano mayor. Alec lo dejó hacer y se dirigieron a la habitación del ojos azules.

Alec se detuvo apenas puso un pie en ella...Magnus.

Había sido un tonto al pensar que Magnus iría a rescatarlo; Magnus estaba herido con él, debía estar odiándolo y él... Sintió la culpa en su pecho mientras Max le ayudaba a sentarse; Alec tomó a su hermanito y lo abrazó.

En su sueño había estado tan feliz de ver a Magnus, de que este fuera a rescatarlo; que no pensó que no era solo él quien necesitaba rescate; no pensó en Max en ningún momento.

\- No te voy a dejar Max ¿Lo sabes? - Preguntó abrazándolo con más fuerza y un nudo en la garganta. Max asintió algo incómodo, soltándose de él.

\- Creo que te golpeaste de verdad - Se burló – Ya te dije que no estoy molesto por no haberme dicho lo que hizo Sebastian – Aseguró pensando que Alec en cierta forma se disculpaba por eso, así que agregó - Ya lo sé; pero mejor voy a bajar a ver que consigo de comer.

\- Te preparare algo. - Alec estuvo por pararse.

\- No, no; tú te quedas aquí - Dijo Max empujándolo para que no se parara y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Alec cerró los ojos aun sentado en la cama; tenía que volver a casa, aun si Magnus lo odiaba, no podía resolverlo desde allí debía volver para aclarar las cosas con su novio; además, ya Max estaba a su lado, vivo; entonces ¿Que seguían haciendo allí junto a Sebastian aun cuatro días después de haber recuperado a su hermano?

Tomó su estela con firmeza para trazarse algunas runas, estaba decidido: Ahora que Sebastian no estaba, era su oportunidad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Magnus! ¡Magnus! - Tessa dejó caer la comida que acababa de comprar y corrió hacia él de inmediato, al entrar a la habitación del motel y ver a su amigo inconsciente en el suelo rodeado de una gran cantidad de mapas - Magnus despierta, no es gracioso - Dijo zarandeándolo. Suponía que su amigo se había desmayado en medio de un hechizo de localización a medio realizar y en ese momento Magnus no dejaba de removerse e incluso en algún punto las lágrimas habían surgido de sus ojos. Tessa estaba angustiada sin saber que estaba ocurriendo hasta que finalmente el brujo abrió los ojos.

Al principio pareció confundido, pero rápidamente se horrorizó.

\- No...No... ¡Debo volver! - Dijo angustiado incorporándose - Debo volver Tessa ¡Vi a Alec! ¡Era él!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - Preguntó aunque no sin sentir alivio de ver que estaba bien.

\- ¡No lo sé! Lo contacte con el hechizo de alguna forma - Dijo - Y yo estaba ahí, frente a él. Está encerrado en una casa.

\- ¿Donde? - Preguntó ella de inmediato - ¿Dónde está, Magnus? ¿Lo viste?

\- Solo vi...un bosque, un arroyo y caballos – Dijo alarmándose aún más al comprender- No hay bosques en Nápoles Tessa ¡No está en esta ciudad!

\- Magnus, cálmate - Intentó tranquilizarlo, ella también se había dado cuenta de eso - Seguro viste algo más que nos diga hacia donde ir...

\- No podía ver el entorno más allá - Se restregó el rostro frustrado - Era como... - lo pensó bien - Como si él no lo hubiera visto entonces yo tampoco podía verlo: no sé dónde está - Dijo.

\- Pero está bien - No era una pregunta y sin embargo Magnus asintió - Y pudieron comunicarse - Dijo - Eso es lo más cerca que hemos estado suyo desde que llegamos aquí a Nápoles hace días.

\- Y no sirvió de nada - Dijo con frustración. Tessa miró con pena a su amigo que tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos - Ya ni siquiera está aquí y eso nos deja otra vez a todo el mundo como posibilidad - Magnus se incorporó enojado, pateando y desperdigando los mapas - ¿De qué me sirve Tessa? De que me sirven tantos años, tanta magia si no puedo encontrar a la persona que amo? ¿De qué me sirve ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn si Alec sigue en peligro junto a ese maníaco?

\- Oh Magnus - Tessa lo abrazó; sentía pena por su amigo, cada día que pasaban en Nápoles se deprimía más y más; ya ni siquiera se maquillaba o prestaba atención a su ropa. - Lo vamos a encontrar Magnus.

\- ¿Cuando? - Sollozó - Él está allí, en algún lugar, a merced de ese monstruo y no importa cuanto lo intento...cuanto me esfuerce; no consigo acercarme ni un poco.

\- Pero si nos hemos acercado; dos veces - Le contradijo ella con voz conciliadora.

\- Y cada vez que lo hacemos se vuelve a alejar - Dijo con pesimismo.

\- Pero está vivo Mags; tu Nefilim está vivo y eso significa que tenemos la oportunidad de encontrarlo y vamos a hacerlo - Aseguró rotunda aferrándose a su amigo con más fuerza. El brujo se dejó abrazar desbordando todas las lágrimas que había intentado retener desde que Alec había desaparecido, lágrimas de miedo, de frustración, de rabia.

Magnus quería creer en ella, creer en sí mismo; quería hacerlo con todo su corazón, pero era difícil por no decir imposible cuando no habían tenido ningún tipo de resultado desde que llegaron a Nápoles; incluso habían ido al instituto de la ciudad pero sin ningún resultado, era como buscar un fantasma y lo único que lo convencía de no creer que Alec fuera un fantasma en ese momento, eran esos contactos espontáneos pero que no lo acercaban en lo absoluto.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Apareció en casa dejando las cajas que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa, atraído por el sonido de cosas removiéndose desde la cocina. Sebastian se acercó silenciosamente, de forma casi depredadora para observar al pequeño niño con medio cuerpo metido en la alacena removiendo vasos y ollas.

Se apoyó sobre el desayunador para observar al niño, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta que estaba allí; sin embargo se aburrió rápido.

\- Deja de buscar que comer cuando la comida te espera en la mesa.- Max se sobresaltó golpeando su cabeza en la alacena antes de sacarla y enfrentar a Sebastian. Apenas le llegaba al abdomen y no tenía un arma pero aun así el niño se mostraba desafiante y defensivo a un tiempo. Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron: ese niño sería un bravío guerrero con el entrenamiento adecuado, el que él le daría.

\- Quedamos en que no te acercarás a mí - Dijo intentando sonar amenazante. Sebastian enarcó una ceja casi divertida por la osadía del pequeño mocoso. Luego de darle la fotografía habían conversado un par de veces más a escondidas de Alec. Max no confiaba en él pero le había exigido algunas respuestas a Sebastian, su versión de los hechos luego de hablarlo con Alec.

\- No estoy cerca de ti; nos separa el desayunador – Dijo con sorna. Max infló los cachetes indignado por esa respuesta.

\- Ya me hiciste daño una vez, podrías intentarlo de nuevo; o a Alec- Acusó el niño.

\- No le haré daño a ninguno de los dos - Dijo. Max lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Porque debería creerte?

\- Porque quiero a tu hermano - Su declaración los sorprendió a ambos - Realmente lo quiero, y quiero que él esté bien y sea feliz; y para eso me interesa que tu estés bien también - Explicó. Max lo miró analíticamente.

\- ¿Cómo harás que Alec te quiera si me mataste?

\- Te traje de vuelta también; sin duda eso es un punto - Dijo él intentando relajar el ambiente, o relajarse a sí mismo al menos después de la declaración que había dado; sin embargo al ver que no lo lograba, simplemente se resignó y explicó- Alec me ha hecho quererlo pese a que yo lo creía imposible; al principio pensé que se pasaría con el tiempo, como el efecto de una poción; pero pasan los días y no puedo dejar de quererle, así que hago lo mismo por él para asegurarme de ser correspondido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser su parabatai? Él ya tiene parabatai...

\- Quiero ser su...amigo - Dijo lacónico y agregó - También el tuyo. - Max entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos ser amigos?

\- Podemos comenzar comiendo las pizzas que traje. - Dijo señalando a la mesa.

\- ¡Pizza! - Exclamó el niño emocionado corriendo a la mesa para sentarse frente a las cajas de Pizza. Sebastian lo miró desconcertado por la volatilidad del comportamiento de los niños; sin embargo fue tras él y se sentó frente al muchacho que abría una de la cajas para tomar un trozo de Pizza; él mismo tomo uno también.

\- Voy a pedirte que mantengas esta conversación en secreto Max, que no se lo cuentes a Alexander.

\- Está bien - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y hablando con la boca llena.- Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

\- Te di una foto de tu familia - Dijo Sebastian con los ojos entrecerrados. El niño se apresuró a tragar.

\- Eso fue antes de saber que quieres robarle el parabatai a Jace - Dijo. Sebastian frunció el ceño: este niño era más Lightwood que sus hermanos. El pequeño agregó - Quiero los mangas de Naruto a cambio de mi silencio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ni siquiera se preocupó en tomar el arco y la flecha; no le servirían de mucho de cualquier forma, y ya llevaba suficientes armas encima. Tomó un trago de agua para darse valor antes de salir, tenía que darse prisa; Max había dicho que buscaría algo de comida y Sebastian había salido hacía un rato. Sería complicado luchar contra los oscuros teniendo que proteger a Max pero estaba decidido, y ya había analizado las diferentes posibilidades. Se aseguraría de que aun si él no salía vivo de allí, su hermano lo haría.

Bajó con sigilo las escaleras empuñando una espada corta; aun no sabía a donde iría, pero había visto el riachuelo y los caballos hace unos días; si los seguían seguro llegarían a algún pueblo, y una vez ahí solo tenía que conseguir un teléfono y llamar a Jace; su familia iría por ellos, y por Raziel que estarían felices de volver a ver a Max.

Escuchó la risa de su hermanito y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

\- No, no la pasta de pescado japonés; me refiero al manga, ya sabes Naruto, el ninja. – Decía Max con algo de frustración.

\- No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando – Exclamó Sebastian con voz cansada; Alec no sabía en qué momento había vuelto.

\- Pero quiero saber cómo va el manga – Se quejó el niño. Alec se detuvo en el primer escalón de la escalera, observándolos. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, uno frente a otro. Había una caja de Pizza en medio de la mesa ¿De dónde demonios la habían sacado? Y ambos tenían un trozo en la mano mientras conversaban.

\- ¿Crees que tengo pinta de comprar mangas? – Preguntó Sebastian – Deberías leer algo más instructivo, El Príncipe de Maquiavelo, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Tiene dibujos? – Preguntó el niño interesado por la recomendación. Sebastian sacó un champiñón de su pedazo de pizza que desestimó con aburrimiento golpeando en la frente al niño con él.

\- Ni uno – Aseguró. – Es lectura de ver… dad – Su voz murió en su garganta al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Alec observándolos desde la escalera, con espada en mano y la boca abierta; sin duda esa escena era lo último que Alec se habría esperado - ¿Quieres? – Preguntó ofreciendo pizza. Max se giró de inmediato.

-¡Alec, Sebastian nos trajo Pizza! – Exclamó el niño emocionado – Convéncelo que me compre el manga de Narut... ¿para qué son las armas? – Preguntó sorprendido interrumpiendo su suplica.

Alec no contestó, simplemente no se movía. Sabía que Sebastian había estado los últimos días hablando con Max, intentando que este dejara su temor por él, sinceramente no le hubiera extrañado que tuviera éxito, pero de dejar de temerle y acercarse a ver el entrenamiento a sentarse a comer con él y pedirle mangas había un trecho. Era como si Max simplemente se empezara a sentir cómodo junto a la persona que le había asesinado.

\- No... no es nada - Respondió; Max se encogió de hombros.

\- Si no te apuras no te dejaremos – Dijo el niño feliz, tomando otro trozo de Pizza. El rubio no decía nada, solo veía a Alec a la expectativa mientras se debatía mentalmente acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El ojos azules miró la espada corta en su mano y luego la escena ante él ¿Realmente quería escapar de eso? ¿De ver las sonrisas en el rostro de su hermano, de esos momentos de humanidad de Sebastian?

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme sin Pizza - Dijo dejando la espada corta sobre la repisa y acercándose a la mesa para sentarse junto a su hermano.

No, no quería.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**  
 **¡Ohh Alec! ¿Como que no quieres escapar? x.x ¿Que tiene en la cabeza este Nefilim Estúpido?**

 **¡Ese momento Malec! Aww se me partió el corazón escribir a Magnus tan desesperado luego**  
 **Sebastian está poniendo un buen esfuerzo en ganarse a Max ¿No? Hasta que punto será eso sincero x.x**

 **Por cierto que el próximo capitulo se llama** " _Flecha por Flecha"_

 **Hablando de capítulos, tengo una mala noticia D: me estoy quedando sin caps de reserva D: tengo escritos completamente unos 3 más x.x el resto aunque tienen escenas escritas, no están listos, así que probablemente tenga que alargar un poco el periodo de actualización, quizás cada 5 días x.x aun no he decidido, veamos como avanzo en lo que queda de semana u.u por ahora, nos vemos el sábado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	12. PII-C12: Flecha por Flecha

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **¿Cómo están pasando las fiestas? Espero que llenos de muchas cosas buenas para todas/os n.n**

 **Como regalito de navidad aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :) pero antes tengo que disculparme por toda la tardanza x.x escribo el fics en mi teléfono y por un pequeño gran problema que tuve con respecto a la tesis tuve que meter el celular en un cyber y pues… adiós archivos hola virus x.x me costó recuperar todo por lo ajetreado de los días; se supone que la cuenta en fb es para avisar de estas cosas, pero la tengo un poco abandonada últimamente x.x pero en fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap jojojo  
Pero como siempre, primero le agradezco a los que leen, dan favoritos y siguen el fics, en especial a **_AliceB1402, Cecilia, Lorenmar, Anonimo, Lalala, San, ADMIRADORA no. 1 y SandraDom_ **por sus comentarios y PM**

Cecilia: **¿Sabes? Mi Parabatai amó la forma de negociar de Max cuando leyó el cap xD un trio haría feliz a todos xD pero seamos sinceros, no creo que Sebastian y Magnus sean de compartir xD**

Anonimo: **Aquí te dejó otro poquito de Malec n.n**

Lalala: **Holaaaa n.n empiezo a creer que estoy volviendo a las lectoras bipolares con la dualidad Malec vs Sebalec xD pero Max es una lindurita, tenía que revivirlo porque Cassie nunca debió matarlo Y_Y Magnus está poniendo todo de sí para dar con Alec y Sebastian mientras intenta "enamorarlo" a su manera… ¿Terapia? Ya quisiera yo ver al terapeuta que se atreva a atender a Sebastian x.x Bueno, es que si quiere a Alec, a su retorcido modo ¿No? La poción se fue…¿Será o no será? xD ohh claro que se sabrá que pasó con esa poción de amor… aun no… aunque teorías van y vienen ;)**

San: **jajaja me lo imagine xD si el capítulo anterior fue cruel y rompe corazones me pregunto cómo se considerará este y los siguientes ._.? jaja ¿Sabes? No me había dado cuenta que le estoy haciendo la vida imposible hasta a Presidente xD oh vamos, que las sinapsis se las dañó tanta purpurina de Magnus que le entra por los oídos xD oh me en canta que te gustara Max n.n ¡Elucubraciones! Me encantan xD a ver, a ver… Sebastian realmente enamorado de Alec :) Interesante xD no es solo el hechizo de Magnus, digamos que fue algo casual pero que tiene un motivo así que sin duda se repetirá solo esperemos que no se nos descalabre Alec xD Bueno, el propio Sebastian lo pensó en ese cap: a él solo le interesa llegar a Alec a través de Max…. Jajajajajajjajaja flechazo en el ojo porque alguien quiso meter mano donde no debía xD me hiciste reir con eso… emp… y si pides la caja de pañuelos al hada de los dientes? Me han dicho que ella es muy generosa jajajajajaa**

ADMIRADORA no. 1: **Vaya! Tres super review ohh tranquila, te vas poniendo al día poco a poco :) Quieres a un Sebastian muerde almohada? Ohhh eres de las mías chica xD me encanta la idea de ukear semes *.* pero no prometo nada aquí, aún estoy viendo como ajustar varias cosillas. Magnus ha vivido y sufrido el amor no correspondido por completo, su "desconfianza" está algo justificada sobre el review del cap 7, para mi Alec x Todos es mi ¿Pareja? Favorita xD por decirte que hasta lo he shippeado con Mark y con Malcolm (Parejas a las que personalmente llamo Malec 2.0 y 3.0) jajajajaa pero para el momento hacer más explícito un beso Jalec no era necesario jeje emp sobre Jordan, como veras en este cap mantendré las muertes y acontecimientos importantes de CoHF solo salvo a uno, no te diré cual es ;P oh bueno, en defensa de Izzy, ella no estaba creyéndoles hasta que "Alec con Sebastian en la cama de Magnus" fue pronunciado, sin duda es algo shockante pero ya que Izzy lo pensó con calma se dio cuenta que su hermano no haría algo como eso. Por cierto que AME la madures de Alec en Born to endless Nigth *w* ha sido mi favoria. #PrayForSillasDeCatarina xD Alec sin duda se fue sin pensar. Quieres ver sufrir a Magnus, eso es cruel xD bueno, no diré que no ocurrirá porque si lo hará xD oh bueno, cuando llegues a leer esto ya sabrás que Max si que volvió :) espero leerte pronto :3**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo ¡A leer!**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 12: Flecha por Flecha**

 _"Puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir"._

 **Johnny Depp**

No había querido quedarse.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Él no había querido quedarse en la casa de Sebastian, solo se había dicho eso para no sentirse tan frustrado por ver su oportunidad de escape irse ante sus ojos. Por eso había dejado la espada corta y se había sentado a comer Pizza: él sabía que no podía contra Sebastian, enfrentarse en ese momento al rubio era poner en peligro a Max y eso era lo último que Alec quería.

Y solo por eso se había quedado.

No porque quisiera

Quería creerlo.

Era un idiota; de haber sido Jace, este ya habría vuelto a casa, habría conseguido la manera de vencer a Sebastian y llevar a Max a Nueva York. De ser Izzy habría escapado apenas tuvo a su hermano en brazos; en cambio llevaba ya cinco días desde que el niño había despertado. Pero no era ninguno de ellos dos; solo era Alec.

Había visto los débiles rayos del amanecer hacerse paso a través de la ventana. Poco a poco hasta alcanzar su cama; suponía que ya era hora de levantarse a preparar el desayuno; Max se levantaría en cualquier momento

Se incorporó tomando un vaso de agua de la jarra en su mesita de noche solo tomó un trago antes de bajar a la cocina.

La tarde anterior había sido la cosa más rara que había hecho desde que llegó a esa casa: comer pizza con el rubio y su hermano mientras veía a estos dos bromear entre ellos, había sido tan surrealista, no solo porque Max se diera con Sebastian sino que ¿desde cuándo el rubio sabía tratar a los niños? Aunque Alec tenía que reconocer que Sebastian sabía muy bien como ser encantador, eso era parte de su peligro, parte del entrenamiento que recibió de Valentine; después de todo así los había engañado a todos al hacerse pasar por Sebastian Verlac.

Él sabía perfectamente como fingir las emociones humanas.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa; luego de un rato Sebastian se había marchado otra vez junto a un par de Oscuro, había dicho que tenía asuntos de los cuales encargarse y sin embargo él no había intentado irse. Max había empezado a hablarle emocionado sobre el tal Naruto y él le había escuchado; habían conversado de otras cosas; Alec lo estaba poniendo al día con algunas cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos tres meses: no todo, habían cosas que no consideraba apropiado tratar por los momentos como el divorcio de sus padres o su relación con Magnus o el hecho de que estuvieran en medio de una guerra y se encontraran viviendo en la casa del malo; no, le contaba cosas más agradables como el que Izzy casi lo mata intoxicado con la comida hacia un mes y Jace pasó todo un día encerrado en el baño; o que Clary ahora entrenaba en el instituto; le había contado que se habían hecho amigos de un par de hombres lobos y que su padre se había hecho inquisidor. Le contó también que había conocido algunas ciudades del mundo con lo que Max pareció especialmente emocionado.

En algún punto Max había empezado a llorar pidiéndole volver a casa, extrañaba a mamá y papá y a sus hermanos. No había sido fácil para Alec mentirle y decir que pronto volverían con ellos o no poder explicar porque no podían hacerlo en ese momento; así que volvió al tema de Naruto y rápidamente su hermanito estaba sonriendo otra vez explicándole muchas cosas que él no comprendía.

Realmente había sido una tarde agradable.

Y había perdido la oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿En qué piensas tanto? Espero que sea en mi - La voz de Sebastian lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El ojos azules respingó al notar que, de hecho, el rubio estaba cerca suyo ¿o era él cerca del rubio? Sebastian tenía una taza en mano y parecía que no se había movido en lo absoluto, al contrario había sido Alec quien estuvo por chocar contra él al no notarlo.

-Yo no... Lo siento, hare el desayuno - Se salió por la tangente apresurándose a la cocina. Sebastian no dijo gran cosa, solo lo observó trabajar en silencio mientras tomaba de su taza de café. Al principio eso le había parecido incomodo: tener los atentos ojos oscuros siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ahora solo era parte de la rutina de la mañana; en cambio comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso: ¿qué tanto podía ver Sebastian en él?

\- Estas raro desde ayer - Hizo constar el rubio de pronto; la panqueca que Alec intentaba voltear se desarmó por completo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Estabas armado hasta los dientes cuando nos viste comiendo pizza. - Dijo - Pensé que intentabas irte. Le dije a los oscuros que cuidan el perímetro que estuvieran al pendiente cuando me fui, pero ni siquiera intentaste marcharte luego.

\- Tal vez sabía que habías redoblado la seguridad afuera y no considere conveniente irnos.

\- Solo que ni siquiera querías irte realmente - Sebastian rodeó la barra dejando sobre esta la taza de café; Alec rápidamente se dio cuenta que lo había apresado: estaba de espaldas a la cocina sin oportunidad de escapar de su alcance. - No eres un prisionero Alec.

\- Dile eso a tus lacayos - Dijo enarcando una ceja - No me han permitido ni dar un vistazo a los alrededores. - Sebastian sonrió como si lo hubieran atrapado en una travesura.

\- Sin embargo ahora te digo que puedes irte - Dijo - No me interesa tenerte contra tu voluntad: no quiero un prisionero, quiero a la persona que reinara este mundo conmigo, a mi lado. - Estiró la mano acariciando la mejilla del muchacho con el dorso de los dedos; Alec se estremeció ante eso, quiso retroceder pero el calor a su espalda le advertía que se quemaría con la cocina si lo intentaba. El tacto de Sebastian bordeó su quijada y sus labios sobre los que sus ojos estaban fijos. - Viniste aquí solo, por tu propia voluntad; puedes irte igual - Su voz era suave, pero ni así lograba ocultar el dejo de frialdad que envolvía una advertencia clara, una amenaza.

\- Eres... - Susurró frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mano del rubio de un manotazo - Eres un maldito bastardo: Vine solo, pero no me iré solo y lo sabes.

\- Podrías hacerlo si quieres: irte, pedir ayuda y volver por Max con refuerzos, pero es solo que no quieres marcharte Alexander ¿Porque lo harías cuando aquí tienes más de lo que te espera de vuelta en Nueva York? Un padre que se avergüenza de ti, tu madre que no te entiende; Jace e Isabelle demasiado metidos en sus propios asuntos como para prestarte atención por más de un momento y un brujo que a la primera de cambio te dejó y reemplazó. No quieres volver y yo solo te doy con Max una excusa para no hacerlo.

Alec no respondió; solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa porque él no podía irse y con eso el rubio pensaría que le daba la razón; porque si se iba a buscar ayuda para volver por Max, no tenía garantía de volver a localizarlo o de que el rubio no mataría al niño apenas el Nefilim colocara un pie fuera de la casa e incluso aunque no lo hiciera, dejaría a Sebastian en una posición ventajosa al tener a su merced al pequeño hijo del inquisidor. No, no podía irse y dejarlo; sin contar con que su consciencia no se lo permitiría.

El rubio notó su decisión por lo que solo rio robándole un rápido beso a Alec que intentó morder su labio, se sentía impotente con toda esa situación.

\- Se te queman las panquecas - Advirtió al separarse. Alec gruñó algo volviendo hacia la cocina, preguntándose qué tan difícil seria conseguir veneno para ratas y echársela en la comida al medio demonio. - Por cierto esta tarde vendrás conmigo - Advirtió el muchacho saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¿A dónde? No creo que Max...

\- Max se queda aquí; le conseguí el dichoso manga para que se entretenga mientras volvemos - Alec se sorprendió ante el gesto, realmente no había esperado eso - Así que te quiero listo al medio día, con equipo de batalla y armado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Vamos Magnus, contesta - Mascullaba Isabelle tras marcar. Era difícil contactarse con Magnus con tanto cambio de país. Por suerte los servicios de llamada del Whatsapp evitaban tanto problema con los códigos y demás; pero eso no servía de mucho cuando el problema era que Bane no contestaba la llamada.

A su lado estaba Jace; el rubio estaba junto a Clary y Simon sentados en el suelo; los tres viendo fijamente el trozo de papel que había aparecido esa mañana a Jace. Llevaba una runa por la parte de atrás con la cual el papel se había convertido en un mensaje de fuego y no era muy difícil imaginarse de quien podía haberla enviado: Alec.

Pero había un detalle que los había dejado perplejos cuando le mostró el papel a Simon y Clary y era que esta vez no había sido escrito por Alec, esta vez era un trozo de papel impreso que mostraba un dibujo de un rostro en blanco y negro con un globo de dialogo que decía _"Estamos bien"_

\- ¿Están seguros? - Preguntaba Jace en tono confidencial pese que no había nadie más que ellos cuatro en la habitación. Isabelle prestó atención sin dejar de intentar la llamada.

\- Totalmente - Aseguró Clary.

\- Es un trozo de un manga de Naruto - Dijo Simon, sin duda alguna - ¿Que no ves a Sasuke atrás? y ese cabello que apenas se ve donde fue cortada la hoja apuesto a que es...

\- ¿Pero qué va a hacer Alec con esto? – Interrumpió Jacel al diurno con toda la intención.

\- Puede que no sea él - Comentó Clary.

\- A ver – Simon se enderezó, parecía tomarse muy en serio lo que preguntaría - ¿Tienes algún otro hermano perdido que te envié mensajes de fuego Jace? – O quizás no; Isabelle le dio un zape. - Es una pregunta valida porque no imagino que Alec tenga en donde este escondido con Sebastian una ilimitada dotación de mangas.

\- Lo dudo realmente - Coincidió Clary - Pero pudo solo haberlo conseguido por ahí.

\- ¡Oh contestó! - Exclamó Isabelle de pronto. Los tres adolescentes se incorporaron de inmediato apresurándose a ella para escuchar - Magnus tengo que… ¡dejen de estorbar! Lo pondré en altavoz - Dijo apartándose de todos al montarse en la cama y colocar el teléfono en altavoz.

 _\- ¿Que pasa chicos?_ – La voz de Magnus parecía cansada y eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.

\- Alec envió un mensaje de fuego - Dijo de la chica Lightwood.

\- ¿ _Cuando? ¿Que decía?_ \- Preguntó el brujo de inmediato; escucharon de fondo la voz de Tessa preguntando también. - _¡Isabelle dime!_

\- No estamos seguros que sea de él – Aportó Lewis.

\- Claro que lo es - Contradijo Jace.

\- _¡Chicos!_ – Los urgió el brujo ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle que Alec se había comunicado y dejarlo a la expectativa?

\- Es un trozo de... Manga o algo así

\- Es de Naruto - Dijo Clary de inmediato. Izzy rodó los ojos no considerando eso relevante.

\- Solo dice _"estamos bien"_ – Explicó el único rubio.

\- _¿Estamos? –_ Preguntaron Tessa y Magnus a la vez, igual de confundidos.

\- Lo sé, es raro; pero no lo escribió él: es lo que está impreso; quizás fue lo más cercano que consiguió a lo que quería decirnos: que está bien. – Comentó Isabelle.

\- No entiendo que le cuesta cortarse una mano y escribir con su sangre una carta como Raziel manda – Se quejó Jace. Clary le dio un codazo en reprimenda.

\- _¿Pero porque un manga? ¿Estarán en Japón ahora?_ \- Escucharon a Tessa discutir consigo misma.

\- No creo, el manga está en inglés – Aportó Isabelle.

\- ¿Inglaterra entonces? - Cuestionó Simon - ¿Está en Europa no?

\- _¿Sabes en cuantos países se pueden comprar Mangas en ingles gracias al internet Scooby?_ \- Preguntó Magnus; había un dejo de frustración en su voz seguido de un suspiro - _Tessa y yo estamos considerando retomar la búsqueda a nivel mundial; cambiar de hemisferio._

\- ¿Porque?

\- _Me comunique con Alec_ – Dijo; se creó un silencio del lado de los cuatro jóvenes que duró apenas unos segundos.

\- ¿Y no pensabas decírnoslo? - Saltó Izzy.

\- ¡Yo confiaba en ti brujo de cuarta! - Gruñó Jace; Simon y Clary los chitaron para escuchar que más diría Magnus. El brujo les contó el "encuentro" si podía ser llamado de esa forma, que habían tenido cuando quedó inconsciente. Ninguno tuvo ninguna replica a la idea de buscar desde otro hemisferio, después de todo no tenían una idea mejor.

\- Deberían pedir ayuda a la clave - Insistió Simon pese a que sabía que sería mal visto como cada vez que lo proponía - Generalmente cuando no lo hacemos es porque pensamos hacernos cargo nosotros solos de alguna loca y suicida manera; pero Alec tiene ya más de una semana desaparecido por Sebastian ¿Que vamos a esperar? ¿A que los mensajes de fuego dejen de llegar?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿A dónde vas? Yo también quiero ir - Exclamó Max por millonésima vez; estaba sentado en el sofá con todos los tomos publicados de Naruto a su lado. Parte de la mañana había intentado enseñarle a Alec como leerlo según lo que recordaba que Clary le había enseñado; pero Alec apenas y pudo prestar atención entonces; solo esperaba que su hermanito no se diera cuenta pronto que había arruinado una de las páginas de algún tomo para enviarle un mensaje a Jace. Se sentía distraído, en especial ahora que Sebastian llegaría en cualquier momento.

Se había vestido con el uniforme de caza como le había dicho y llevaba varios cuchillos serafines, un par de chakrams y por supuesto el arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas.

\- Puede que sea peligroso Max, ya lo hablamos - Dijo.

\- Pero no me quiero quedar aquí solo - Aseguró el niño.

\- Estarás bien, aquí es seguro - Dijo intentando sonar convincente, no confiaba en ningún oscuro para cuidar a su hermanito, no confiaba en Sebastian. El niño hizo un puchero pero no insistió.

\- ¿Por qué llevas una flecha separada del resto? - Preguntó de pronto. Alec giró el rostro sobre su hombro para mirar su carcaj confundido; recordando: era la flecha con poción de odio, la había colocado en un bolsillo aparte del resto para no utilizarla accidentalmente como había ocurrido con Sebastian y la flecha con poción de amor.

\- Es una flecha especial - Dijo distraídamente sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Tiene algún valor sentimental? - La voz de Sebastian tras ellos fue filosa. Ambos Lightwoods respingaron del susto: obviamente no habían esperado la aparición del rubio. Alec volteó a verlo: llevaba también su traje de batalla; con solo una espada a su espalda o al menos era lo visible: Alec estaba seguro que sus ropas escondían infinidad de armas. - No importa; ya nos vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Yo quiero ir - Dice Max; la mirada de Sebastian fue ruda; Alec supo de inmediato que fuera a donde fuera no era un asunto que el rubio se estuviera tomando a la ligera y no iba a tolerar distracciones. Se paró delante de su hermano protectoramente, intentando ocultarlo de la mirada del rubio.

\- Max no puede quedarse aquí solo; podrías mandarlo al instituto.

\- Buen intentó – Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa sin gracia - Se quedara con Bullheart - Dijo serio sin intención de dejarle replicar - Andando Alexander.

El pelonegro suspiró pero finalmente dio un paso hacia él.

\- Quizás deberías tomarte eso, nunca se sabe cuándo podamos volver a tener - Dijo dirigiendo una significativa mirada al vaso con agua en las manos del pelonegro. Alec lo bebió de un trago dispuesto a despedirse de Max pero Sebastian lo tomó firmemente de la quijada obligándole a verlo a él. Alec se estremeció ante la mirada del muchacho, tenía una expresión férrea y decidida que ocultaba cierto grado de deseo.

\- Volveremos en unas horas - Dijo Sebastian a Max, apareciéndose junto a Alec fuera de la casa, encontrándose en un pestañeo en algún claro del bosque cercano.

Estaban rodeados de oscuros y Alec apenas tuvo tiempo a ruborizarse cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian seguía frente suyo sujetándolo de la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos aun a la vista de todos.

\- ¿Que...?

\- Hasta que llega Sebastian; tengo horas esperándolo para entregarle lo que me encargó - Una voz contenida y un tanto distante los interrumpió haciéndoles separarse. Alec miró a quien les hablaba: era un brujo; se veía completamente normal de no ser porque toda su piel era escamosa, como la de una serpiente, al igual que sus dientes colmilludos. El Nefilim se encontró preguntándose si botarían veneno igual que una. Negó con la cabeza, estaba rodeado de Oscuros, no era el momento de ponerse a divagar.

\- Asumo entonces que tienes todo lo que te pedí – Habló Sebastian; el brujo asintió.

\- No me quejo porque me da trabajo; pero ¿Porque esas modificaciones? - Su tono contenía un deje de aburrimiento, no del momento sino de la vida en general; Alec estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese tono alguna vez en Magnus cuando lo conoció; se preguntó cuántos años tendría este brujo. ¿Conocería a Magnus? - Para eso está el Photoshop ¿sabe? - Dijo burlón entregándole un papel doblado; Alec lo miró de reojo, parecía ser otra foto pero no pudo apreciarla: el rubio la guardó rápidamente entre sus ropas. - Lo otro que me pidió lo teng...- El brujo estuvo dispuesto a sacar algo de su bolsillo, a Alec le pareció que era un vial pero este volvió a guardarlo rápidamente ante el gruñido de Sebastian.

\- Cállate; me lo das mañana idiota - Gruñó Sebastian viendo de reojo a Alec. El ojos azules intentó mostrar su mejor cara de desinterés, pero eso estaba sumamente raro. El rubio lo notó por lo que solo suspiró - Él es Maximus Snow el brujo que borró a Bane de la foto que entregué a Max - Alec frunció el ceño pero no duró mucho cuando continuó - También hizo todo lo relacionado a conservar el cuerpo de Max para el ritual.

\- Vaya yo... te estoy realmente agradecido - Dijo Alec y no era mentira en lo absoluto. El brujo se mostró sorprendido ante eso: obviamente no muchos Nefilims le agradecían por sus servicios; de hecho Alec estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo presentaban; Sebastian solo lo había hecho para desviar la atención de la conversación. Sin embargo Maximus aceptó el agradecimiento de Alec con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza.

\- Solo hago para lo que me pagan; agradézcale a Sebastian - Alec se mostró perturbado pero asintió. El rubio sonrió de lado tomándolo de la barbilla; esta vez las mejillas del pelonegro se encendieron, conscientes de la cantidad de personas que lo estaban viendo. Sintió los labios del rubio unirse a los suyos, solo un pequeño roce acompañado de una risita divertida.

\- No te preocupes por eso - Le susurró sin separarse mucho, sus labios se rozaban en cada palabra. Alec estaba paralizado - Solo mantente a mi lado y pórtate bien - Otro beso rápido antes de apartarse del muchacho y dirigirse a los Oscuros dejando a Alec perturbado ante la risa burlona de Maximus. Uno de los oscuros se acercó al de ojos azules quien se sobresaltó alerta al darse cuenta; confundiéndose aún más al ver que solo le estaba tendiendo una capa negra con capucha. La tomó mirando al rubio que dirigía un discurso a sus seguidores: algo grande iba a pasar y Sebastian quería que estuviera a su lado y él en lugar de intentar averiguar, en lugar de prestar atención a lo que decía o buscar la manera de arruinar sus planes; se encontró preguntándose ¿porque el rubio cada vez que lo besaba, solo rozaba sus labios?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El instituto de Los Ángeles estaba agitado o eso le pareció a Emma Casrtairs esa mañana cuando sus padres la llevaron hasta allí. Ella estaba impaciente por llegar a la sala de entrenamiento con Julian y el resto de los Blackthorn, quería pronto ser una guerrera digna de portar a su espada Cortana como arma propia; sin embargo esa mañana se fijó antes de subir a entrenar en todo el movimiento que había en el instituto.

Sabía que sus padres saldrían de cacería; pero al parecer el jefe del instituto, Andrew Blackthorn había movilizado a toda la enclave para atrapar al responsable de las muertes en la costa los últimos días. Quizás, de haber sabido que esa mañana morirían sus padres, Emma les habría dedicado algo más que un simple " _Adiós_ " como despedida antes de correr escaleras arriba.

En la sala de entrenamiento estaba Julian; su mejor amigo, el reía mientras discutía con el guapo Mark respecto a algo de su nombre. Katerine, la encargada de entrenarlos, estaba dirigiendo una clase sobre tiro de cuchillos con los gemelos Tyberius y Olivia en ese momento; así que estaban todos; o todos los que debían estar al menos: los dos hermanos menores de los Blackthorn, Drusilla y Octavian eran demasiado pequeños para empezar los entrenamientos, y la mayor y gemela de Mark, Helen, estaba por esos días en Idris junto a su novia.

\- Pensé que solo irían mis padres, por el asunto de las muertes en la costa.

\- Papá dijo que era un asunto serio, dijo que movilizaría a toda la enclave - Comentó Julian despreocupadamente y sonrió de forma un poco molesta codeando a Mark - ¿Por eso estas tan gruñón? ¿Porque no te dejaron ir a acompañarlos?

\- No estoy gruñón - Contravino Mark. Emma lo miró discutir con Julian al respecto fijándose en las similitudes de ambos chicos pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos por un cuchillo que casi golpea a Mark. El chico hada quiso reñir a Tyberius pese a las excusas de Livia, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido:

Una gran explosión hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. El lado oeste se tornó de un resplandor rojizo y gritos se escucharon en el ambiente. Katerine y Mark intercambiaron una rápida mirada; la mujer tomando rápidamente un par de cuchillos serafines.

\- Corran al despacho, llamen a Idris y márchense – Exclamó corriendo fuera; Mark se apresuró en tomar un cuchillo serafín y un par de dagas.

\- Julian llévalos a todos, ayudare a papá; les daremos tiempo – Exclamó. El niño negó aun en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una segunda explosión lo sacó de su letargo. Mark corrió fuera de la sala de entrenamiento mientras Julian y Emma se apresuraban a armarse; ella con dagas además de su Cortana; Julian en cambio tomó una ballesta y varios cuchillos serafines. Le tendió un par a Livia quien le dio uno a Tyberius.

\- Andando – Dijo el joven castaño. Los cuatro chicos se apiñaron apresurándose al despacho principal en la primera planta. Podían ver en dirección contraria el resplandor anaranjado del fuego y el crepitar de la madera consumiéndose. Julian cerró los ojos con fuerza pero mantuvo su camino al despacho deteniéndose de pronto ante el jalón que Tyberius le dio a su camisa.

\- Estamos incompletos. – Dijo el pequeño pelonegro.

\- No Ty, estamos completos; Mark vendrá y…

\- Estamos incompletos – Repitió señalando en otra dirección y el corazón se le cayó a los pies al castaño: ¡Octavian y Drusilla! Sus hermanos menores eran muy jóvenes para entrenar; ambos debían estar en sus habitaciones.

\- Yo iré por ellos – Dijo Emma decidida entendiendo la situación; Julian estuvo por negarse, era su responsabilidad sin embargo la joven rubia ya se había separado del grupo dirigiéndole una última mirada decidida- Yo los protegeré Jules - Dijo antes de correr a por los hermanos de su mejor amigo.

Julian asintió con una renovada mirada de decisión completando el camino junto a sus dos hermanos, corriendo hasta el teléfono de línea directa a Idris. Livia cerró la puerta del despacho nerviosa mientras Ty se paraba junto al escritorio viendo a su hermano mayor. Jules sintió que tardaban siglos en contestar hasta que finalmente escuchó la voz de la Cónsul.

\- _¿Buenas?_

\- ¡Nos están atacando! – Gritó el muchacho no dejando terminar a la Cónsul – Soy Julian Blackthorn del instituto de los Ángeles; necesitamos ayuda ¡nos atacan!

 _\- ¿Sebastian?_ – Preguntó la mujer horrorizada. Julian había escuchado hablar de él, el loco maniaco que atacaba institutos, suponía que sería él, pero sinceramente ¿Cómo podía esa mujer perder el tiempo en preguntas absurdas?

\- No lo sé; ayúdenos por favor

- _Solo unos segundos;_ _abriremos un portal_ – Aseguró la Cónsul; sus palabras habrían significado un alivio para Julian de no ser por un nuevo grito estridente, esa era Katerine.

\- Pero mis hermanos no están aquí, y Emma...

\- _Reúnelos allí rápido, mantendremos el portal abierto solo unos minutos._

Jules corrió fuera indicándole a Livia y Tyberius que se quedaran allí manteniendo la comunicación con la clave mientras él buscaba a Emma y sus hermanos menores; y Raziel quisiera, también a Mark

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Mark vio horrorizado como su padre era forzado a beber de una copa; sintió el horror cuando las runas de su padre se volvieron rojas y el esfuerzo que ponía en escapar mermaba ante un grito de dolor agonizante. Había un par de Nefilims miembros de la enclave muertos a sus pies y otro también del enclave que era quien había dado la copa a su padre.

\- Cuidado Mark - Exclamó Katerine empujándolo e interceptando el ataque de un oscuro. El chico hada reaccionó de inmediato emprendiendo la batalla; eso era una pesadilla, la planta baja del instituto en llamas solo le hacía pensar en eso. Los oscuros eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes. Uno de ellos le golpeó fuertemente en la quijada lanzándolo hacia atrás; el chico notó tras el oscuro una figura encapuchada respingar. Esquivó al oscuro a prisa dándole una patada en el pecho, intentando fijarse en esa figura; estaba a la derecha del rubio que dirigía todo: suponía que ese era Sebastian. A su izquierda había una figura encapuchada pero sus manos con piel de serpiente le indicaban que era un brujo.

Interceptó la estocada de otro oscuro ganándose un corte en el brazo por uno que estaba atrás; sin embargo un cuchillo de Katerine se clavó en este salvándolo. Era difícil luchar cuando no se sentía capaz de asesinar a otros Nefilims; golpeó a uno con el codo en la sien, aturdiéndolo y volvió la mirada al grupo de tres que no se había movido, solo observaban.

A la derecha de Sebastian había alguien más; también encapuchado: el que había respingado ahora parecía inquieto, nervioso y pese a la capucha, Mark se dio cuenta que miraba de un lugar a otro ansioso, parecía querer hacer algo o desaparecer.

Un grito conocido distrajo al rubio: era Katerine. Una estocada en el hombro y la habían atrapado.

\- ¡Katerine! - Gritó dispuesto a ir por ella.

\- ¡No Mark! ¡Busca a tus hermanos, huye! - Gritó ella intentando zafarse; el rubio dudó: no podía dejarla pero todos los adultos del instituto habían caído, sus hermanos dependían de él y...

Una patada en la espalda lo lanzó hacia adelante estampándolo contra la pared. Mark se giró con su cuchillo serafín dispuesto a atacar deteniéndose en seco: era su padre quien le atacaba.

\- Papa, soy yo; Mark - Dijo bajando el arma; grave error. Andrew Blacktrhorn lo golpeó en la quijada tirándolo al suelo. Mark lo miró horrorizado, escuchando el grito desgarrador de Katerine, era el mismo grito que su padre había dado cuando tomó de la copa; Mark intentó alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo pero Andrew se aproximó pisándole con todas sus fuerzas la rodilla, el chico gritó: no la había roto pero si lo estaba lastimando.

Un par de oscuros lo tomaron de los brazos poniéndolo de rodillas ante Andrew; quien se hizo a un lado dejando que Mark mirara directamente al rubio y a sus dos acompañantes encapuchados que solo observaban.

Sebastian sonrió de lado, fue una sonrisa malvada que hizo estremecer al muchacho; se volteó hacia la figura a su derecha tomando su mano que besó frente a todos:

\- _Que este infierno sea nuestro cielo_ _ **(*)**_ \- Citó. Mark podía ver la mano de la figura temblar: era una mano de dedos largos y pálidos con una runa que se dejaba ver en su muñeca, sin embargo la figura encapuchada había cerrado su otra mano en un puño mientras el rubio lo soltaba encaminándose a Mark. - ¿Dónde están tus hermanos, chico hada?

Mark no respondió y su padre a su lado le golpeó con toda sus fuerzas, la sangre cubrió el rostro del rubio quien aun así miró con rudeza a Sebastian; este rio.

\- Puedo hacer que tu padre te golpee todo el día si quieres; pero si no me dices donde están, hare que derrumben todo el instituto - Señaló al encapuchado de su izquierda con piel de serpiente - Sería una lástima que tantos pequeños Nefilims mueran bajo los escombros y el fuego.

\- Vete al infierno - Bramó Mark.

\- Estás en él - Sonrió el medio demonio haciendo una seña. Una patada de Andrew impactó el abdomen de su hijo, pero lo único en que pudo pensar Mark con horror fue en el gritito asustado desde la escalera. El chico hada volteó la mirada al igual que Sebastian y los dos encapuchados.

En la cima de la escalera estaba Emma, la rubia tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Octavian y a su lado estaba Drusilla; la pequeña niña de ocho años estaba aferrada a la camisa de Emma y era quien había gritado. Lo siguiente ocurrió muy pronto: Drusilla se soltó de la chica Carstairs corriendo escaleras abajo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Papá! No le pegues, Mark no se porta mal.

\- ¡No! ¡Dru, vuelve! – Gritó Mark desesperado. Emma no sabía que hacer; no podía dejar a Octavian solo pero tampoco a la niña. Intentó ir por ella escaleras abajo, aferrándose a Octavian con cuidado de no soltarlo pero era demasiado tarde: Katerine se había hecho con la pequeña. - ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala ir! – Exclamaba Mark fuera de sí; Andrew volvió a golpearlo.

Emma casi trastabilla deteniéndose al darse cuenta que otro par de oscuros se dirigían a ella; tomó con fuerza un cuchillo. Subió un escalón de nuevo sintiendo las manitas de Octavian aferradas con fuerza en su cuello.

\- Maximus – Dijo Sebastian como toda orden. El brujo chasqueó los dedos y Emma sintió como el escalón bajo sus pies se inclinaba haciéndola caer escalera abajo. Soltó el cuchillo para aferrarse a Octavian intentando en lo posible que no se lastimara. Un Nefilim Oscuro pateó a Emma arrebatándole a Octavian de las manos; el bebe lloraba a todo pulmón hasta que su llanto fue opacado por la mano del oscuro.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – Gritó Mark a todo lo que daba su garganta – Él no ha hecho nada, es un bebe – Suplicó. Drusilla también lloraba; mientras que Emma se removía en el suelo adolorida por la patada, impotente, frustrada: Julian le había pedido que llevara a sus hermanos, no podía fallarle.

\- El asunto chico hada- Dijo Sebastian con voz filosa desenvainando la espada que llevaba en la espalda -Es que me dices donde está el resto de tus hermanos, o me harás hacer cosas que no quiero.

\- Sebastian- Susurró la figura a su lado tomándolo del brazo; su voz vibraba de algún sentimiento de rechazo contenido ante lo que veía. Mark lo miró; quizás esa persona podría ayudarlos. El rubio se soltó de él, su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada se mostraban sumamente peligrosas.

\- Te lo dije antes, quédate a mi lado y pórtate bien – Dijo volviendo la mirada luego al Oscuro se sujetaba al bebe – Creo que tendremos que empezar por él; ya veremos si ninguno de ustedes me dirá dónde está el resto de sus hermanos.

Una flecha surcó el aire clavándose en la espalda del Oscuro que sujetaba a Octavian. El bebe cayó al suelo llorando aún más fuerte. Sebastian lanzó una daga en la dirección en que había provenido la flecha donde Jules con su ballesta ya se había movido y bajaba a prisa las escaleras apuntando al Oscuro que sujetaba a Mark.

\- Amatis sujétalo – Ordenó Sebastian enojado. La mujer corrió hacía él pero Emma en el suelo le atravesó el pie haciéndola caer. La rubia corrió hacía su amigo sin embargo la mujer Oscura la sujetó del tobillo haciéndola estamparse contra el suelo.

\- ¡Emma! – Saltó Jules.

\- Estoy bien, ve por Octavian – Exclamó la chica intentando zafarse entre patadas. Jules asintió esquivando a un par de Oscuros que intentaron atraparle. Mark aprovechó el revuelo para intentar escaparse.

\- Ayúdanos – Gritó desesperado al encapuchado; sabía que era un Nefilim, las runas en su muñeca eran negras y no rojas como la de los oscuros; podía ver su incomodidad con lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Pero porque no hacía nada para ayudarles? - Ayúdanos por favor – Su padre le golpeó en el abdomen callándolo; repitiéndolo una y otra vez. La figura encapuchada respingó.

\- Sebastian no creo…- Volvió a hablar el Nefilim encapuchado pero el rubio lo calló con un movimiento de la mano.

\- No intervengas Alexander – Dijo categórico y agregó - Maximus encárgate de esos niños; el pequeño es mío – Sonrió sádicamente. El brujo chasqueó los dedos una vez más y Jules cayó al suelo aturdido, no estaba inconsciente pero había sentido como si le dieran un codazo en la cabeza; un Oscuro lo apresó. Maximus estuvo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con Emma.

El chico encapuchado miraba todas las situaciones; sus manos temblaban violentamente. Eso lo estaba sobrepasando: El brujo ayudando a apresar a los niños; Andrew Blackthorn golpeando al mayor de sus gemelos, Sebastian caminando en dirección al pequeño niño de dos años que lloraba en el suelo desconsolado, con la espada en mano, dispuesto a matarlo. Era demasiado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Julian no vuelve – Balbuceó Livia aun con el teléfono al oído; apretaba con fuerza su cuchillo serafín mientras su mirada alternaba la mirada entre la puerta y su gemelo Tyberius quien estaba con su cuchillo siguiendo patrones de las grietas del suelo, entretenido.

- _El portal se está abriendo_ – Dijo Jia desde el otro lado - _Necesito que pasen lo más pronto posible; no podemos tenerlo abierto por mucho tiempo._

\- Pero mis hermanos no están – Dijo ella preocupada. – Solo Ty.

\- _Que pase primero él entonces_ – Jia se escuchaba altamente preocupada – _Haré lo posible por mantenerlo abierto el mayor tiempo que podamos, pero no podemos permitir que la gente de Sebastian llegue hasta aquí ¿Lo entiendes verdad?_

La niña apretó el teléfono con fuerza; sabía lo que quería decir: si los oscuros llegaban hasta esa habitación ellos cerrarían el portal de inmediato sin importar cuantos se quedasen en el instituto con Sebastian; lo principal era mantener protegida Alicante, no ellos.

\- Si- Balbuceó. Frente a ella apareció una luz blanca azulada que fue creciendo lentamente; era el portal. La chica sollozó, sus hermanos tenían que darse prisa. Se separó un poco del teléfono para dirigirse a Tiberius – Ty, Ty, tienes que escucharme Ty – El niño volteó a verla por un segundo pero continuó en su labor de seguir patrones en el suelo. Livia suspiró soltando el teléfono y el cuchillo corriendo hacia él. Se agachó junto a su gemelo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos obligándole a verlo – Ty, escúchame; tienes que pasar por el portal.

\- ¿Y Mark? – Preguntó el niño – No ha vuelto; y Julian dijo que esperáramos aquí.

\- Lo esperaremos del otro lado Ty, tienes que cruzar; estaremos bien todos.

\- ¿Si estaremos bien porque lloras? – Preguntó. La niña se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas; tenía que conseguir que su hermano cruzara y entonces el grito de Mark se escuchó pidiendo que soltaran a alguien; Tyberius se sobresaltó - ¡Mark! – Exclamó levantándose y saliendo a prisa de la biblioteca.

\- ¡NO TY! – Gritó Livia; quiso correr tras él pero escuchó el sonido del grito de Jia desde el teléfono.

- _¿Olivia, que ocurre?_ – La niña miró el teléfono y luego la puerta por la que se había ido su hermano; si se iba y nadie contestaba cerrarían el portal y todos estarían perdidos. Pero si se quedaba no podría ayudar a su gemelo. - _¿Olivia?_

\- Aquí estoy – Sollozó la niña corriendo a tomar el teléfono – No lo cierren por favor; Tyberius salió corriendo, pero no cierren el portal, Mark y Julian los traerán a todos a salvo – Suplicó. Jia no contestó de inmediato, pero Livia escuchó su suspiro pesado y entendió; entendió que la cónsul no sabía cómo decirle que los dejarían allí a todos si sus hermanos no llegaban en los próximos minutos; y sin poder evitarlo más, estalló en llanto.

Ella no quería irse y dejar a Tyberius; no quería salvarse si el resto de su familia perecería en ese lugar envuelto en fuego y gritos. Se secó las lágrimas con renovada decisión.

\- Por favor, manténgalo abierto el mayor tiempo que sea posible – Pidió, y sin escuchar a la Cónsul, corrió también fuera, a por su familia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era suficiente; demasiado; más de lo que Alec podía soportar.

Se había dicho que podría mantenerse indiferente, por el bien de Max; incluso se había sorprendido pensando que quizás Sebastian podría tener razón en lo que buscaba al mejorar a los Nefilims aunque sus métodos no fueran adecuados en lo absoluto; se había distraído en algún punto admirando lo imponente que se veía Sebastian de pie, impasible ante el fuego con una mirada fría que prometía destrucción y renacimiento; se había dicho que si solo entraban, convertían a los mayores y se marchaban él podría soportarlo; solo eran nefilims sin rostro para él aunque su conciencia lo carcomiera solo que no había esperado que fuera el hogar y la familia de Helen; e incluso se había paralizado, horrorizado y emocionado a un tiempo cuando el rubio besó su mano con la promesa de que esa "conquista", ese infierno, sería su cielo.

Pero Alec no podía más: no podía soportar ver como Mark era golpeado por su propio padre ajeno a sus acciones, no podía solo quedarse ahí parado y ver como Sebastian asesinaba a un bebe de dos años, aun si intervenir significaba poner en riesgo la vida de Max.

No lo pensó, no hubo tiempo para eso cuando vio a Sebastian alzar su espada contra el pequeño Octavian dispuesto a acertar un golpe fatal; y a prisa tomó su cuchillo serafín saltando al frente sin importarle que la capucha de la capa se cayera descubriendo su rostro; sin importarle la exclamación sorprendida de Julian y Mark al verlo; solo interceptó la estocada de Sebastian salvando la vida del niño.

\- ¡Corran! - Gritó Alec tomando uno de los Chakrans lanzándolo a Katerine que sujetaba a Drusilla. Le acertó en la espalda liberando a la niña de ocho años que le arrebató un cuchillo a la Oscura y con determinación corrió gritando, enterrándoselo en el costado al Oscuro que sujetaba a Julian. El castaño tomó de la mano a su hermanita y juntos corrieron para tomar a Octavian en brazos.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? -Rugió Sebastian; sus ojos negros refulgían de ira; Alec estaba seguro que podía ver el infierno en ellos. - Hazte a un lado. - Intentó apartarlo pero Alec en cambio le atacó; solo tenía que hacer el tiempo suficiente para que Julian, Mark y Emma sacaran a los niños del lugar. Maximus intentó intervenir y un cuchillo se clavó en el pecho del brujo cortesía de Tyberius que corría escaleras abajo sin fijarse mucho en lo que había hecho, su mirada estaba fija en Mark.

Sebastian le golpeó en el rostro con el mango de la espada a Alec que sintió el sabor metálico en su boca pero no se detuvo.

\- Son niños - Masculló entre dientes dándole una patada con el talón al rubio en la espalda.

\- Si no se unen a mí, estorban - Rugió Sebastian con una nueva estocada; Alec la interceptó pero un puñetazo en la nariz lo tiró contra el suelo. – No me hagas pensar lo mismo de ti.

A su alrededor todo era un caos. Mark luchaba contra los oscuros para liberarse; su padre le golpeaba sin piedad alguna. Julian mantenía su propia lucha intentando proteger a Octavian y Drusilla. Emma había logrado soltar su tobillo del agarre de Amatis al conseguir patearla en la nariz y rápidamente la rubia interceptó a Tyberius impidiéndole que se acercara más en la batalla; Ty intentó soltarse, pataleando, incluso intentó morderla llamando a Mark. La rubia intentaba arrastrarlo hasta Julian y el resto; no podía empuñar un arma con Tyberius así de inquieto. Eran puros niños luchando una guerra que no les correspondía pero que les había atrapado.

Tres oscuros consiguieron hacerse con Julian. Drusilla como pudo cargó a Octavian. Emma se sentía perdida; si soltaba a Tyberius este se lanzaría a por Mark pero si no lo hacía no podría tomar un arma y defenderse. Sintió que repentinamente Tyberius dejaba de jalonear; Emma no se había dado cuenta en qué punto Olivia había logrado llegar a ese desastre pero la castaña se había encargado de sujetar a su hermano. La rubia se apresuró en empuñar a Cortana defendiendo a los hermanitos de su mejor amigo de Amatis que volvía a atacar.

\- ¡Jules resiste! – Gritó la chica Carstairs. Julian intentaba soltarse de sus captores moviendo su cuchillo serafín a diestra y siniestra, no había técnica alguna en su ataque, solo instinto de supervivencia.

Sebastian pasó por encima de Alec dirigiéndose a Jules. Alec vio horrorizado como Emma utilizaba su daga para lanzársela a Sebastian intentando evitar que se acercara más a su amigo, y como esta le daba de lleno en el corazón y sin embargo el rubio solo reía

\- Serias una buena guerrera a mi lado pese a tu edad - Dijo arrancándose la daga sin la menor muestra de dolor.

\- Primero se congelara el infierno. - Sebastian torció la boca en un gesto burlón sopesando la daga; Alec no tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que haría así que sin pensarlo se incorporó arremetiendo contra el rubio y arrojándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo al suelo justo cuando lanzaba la daga a Julian, el ataque sorpresa desvió la dirección de la daga con la que Mark logró hacerse al caer cerca suyo. El rostro del chico hada estaba envuelto en sangre y tenía varios cortes pero con una patada apartó a su padre y corrió a prisa hacía Maximus golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza, solo para asegurarse de que si no estaba muerto se mantuviera inconsciente y rápidamente volvió hacía Julian.

No fue fácil liberar a su hermano de los oscuros; Emma y el resto seguían luchando, se hallaban ya cerca de la escalera pero no podían irse sin los dos hermanos que les faltaban.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa, el portal – Exclamó Olivia desesperada.

\- Julian, tienen que darse prisa – Exclamó Mark al escuchar a su hermana.

\- Vamos entonces - Respondió este ayudando a caminar a su hermano mayor. Mark lo empujó evitando el ataque de otro oscuro, intentó repelerlo pero a duras penas podía; de seguir así tardarían tanto en subir al despacho que les cerrarían el portal.

\- Ve adelante Jules, estas a cargo de nuestros hermanos - Masculló por el esfuerzo de la pelea; su corazón estaba estrujado.

\- No voy a dejarte.

\- Voy tras tuyo, cubriéndolos - Dijo con decisión empujando a su hermano hacia las escaleras. Moviéndose en grupo empezaron a subirla y Mark como pudo se acercó para cubrirlos lo más que pudiera de los oscuros; su padre estaba bajo la influencia de Sebastian ahora, él era el mayor, era el responsable de sus hermanos y se aseguraría que llegaran al despacho todos aunque eso le costara la vida.

\- ¡Mark! ¡Mark! - Escuchó el grito de Ty, su Ty; ya estaban cruzando el pasillo y Julian tenía que jalar al pequeño pelinegro que se resistía a marcharse sin él. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y una patada potente de Amatis lo tiró contra el suelo; de inmediato un par de oscuros lo tomaron de cada brazo; estaba perdido.

Tan perdido como se sentía Alec.

Habían luchado rodando por el piso entre golpes, maldiciones e insultos hasta que Sebastian hubo tomado su cabeza estampándola contra el piso. Alec estaba aturdido, todo le daba vuelta, pero ahora menos que nunca podía rendirse: se había ganado la ira de Sebastian por ayudar a esos niños, ahora tenía que enfrentarlo hasta el final por el bien de Max.

El efecto de la poción de amor se había terminado? De ser asi, vaya momento en que decidió hacerlo.

\- Vayan tras los niños idiotas - Rugió Sebastian a nadie en particular, pero más de la mitad de los oscuros subieron las escaleras a prisa mientras él se dirigía a Mark.

\- Tu no me sirves para nada - Rugió golpeándolo con fuerza - Un hibrido no lo suficiente Nefilim; veremos que me da Seelie a cambio de recuperarte - masculló. El rubio le escupió sin reparo, saliva mezclada con sangre que manchó el rostro del medio demonio. Sebastian lo golpeó en el rostro, esta vez con ira; estaba furioso y Alec tenía claro que era su culpa. – Veremos como de osado eres sin lengua.

Alec logró incorporarse una vez más; todo le daba vueltas pero no iba a permitir tal atrocidad. Daga en mano se lanzó sobre Sebastian, no le importaba si era algo rastrero pero le apuñalaría por la espalda, solo que a ultimo segundo este se hizo a un lado y con un rápido e imprevisto movimiento estiró la mano tomando la flecha en el bolsillo solitario de su carcaj e invirtió las posiciones al quedar tras Alec clavándole la flecha en el hombro izquierdo mientras que rápidamente tapaba con la mano libre los ojos del Lightwood.

\- Alec - Balbuceó Mark viéndolo caer de rodillas frente a él; no sabía cómo sentirse, aún estaba confundido porque Alexander Lightwood estuviese allí, que fuese él el Nefilim encapuchado que había visto sin actuar como su padre, Katerine y otros Nefilims sucumbían ante el medio demonio.

Sebastian se inclinó tras el muchacho de Nueva York sin soltar la flecha ni liberar sus ojos; había una sonrisa casi maniaca en su expresión.

\- Sorpresa - Siseó Sebastian al oído del ojos azules enterrando con mucho más ahínco la flecha en el hombro de este. Alec gritó intentando liberarse pero el dolor solo aumentaba con cada movimiento- Ojo por ojo, flecha por flecha - Y con un último movimiento le golpeó con el codo en la sien dejándolo inconsciente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eso había sido inesperado.

Luego de decidir que si no tenían algo concreto de Alec en lo que quedaba de día, hablarían con Robert y Maryse. Magnus y Tessa habían continuado con su plan de buscar a nivel mundial, y no hacía ni quince minutos que llegaron a Argentina a través de un portal; querían probar volver a América pero desde el hemisferio sur; quizás desde allí podrían abarcar otro campo para la búsqueda de Alec; y sin embargo, apenas Magnus desplegó los mapas y entabló el hechizo de rastreo, este marcó Los Ángeles con una luz intensa color azul casi de inmediato.

Era intenso la primera vez que lograba contactar a Alec tan rápidamente; y estaba en Estados Unidos; su Nefilim había conseguido alguna forma de acercarse a casa.

\- Es una suerte que no hayamos desempacado - Exclamó Tessa con una sonrisa al ver como Magnus volvía a recoger los mapas a prisa dejando solo el de Estados Unidos desplegado mientras convocaba a prisa un portal. El gran brujo de Brooklyn se veía completamente agotado y andrajoso, llevaba una semana haciendo hechizo de rastreos, uno tras otro; portales intercontinentales una y otra vez; Tessa temía que su amigo pudiera colapsar en cualquier momento, por eso intentaba ayudarlo en todo lo que su magia le permitiera aunque no fuera mucho; pero Bane no estaba bien, las grandes ojeras y la descuidada barba de días solo lo corroboraban, pero a él poco le importaba.

Se dio prisa con el portal. Tessa sosteniendo el mapa vigilando la luz que representaba a Alec. Magnus no necesitaba verla, podía sentir parte de su esencia como efecto del hechizo. El corazón del brujo estaba desbocado; era la primera vez en días que el hechizo funcionaba con toda la intensidad que se suponía que debía hacerlo

Atravesaron el portal y por un segundo Magnus tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Tessa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, era la primera vez en su vida que eso le ocurría sin estar ebrio, pero fue tan rápido que apenas le prestó atención: tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Los Ángeles era muy grande pero apenas puso un pie en la ciudad, la presencia de Alec se hizo más fuerte; prácticamente podía sentirlo.

\- Pásame el mapa de...- Estiró la mano para tomar el mapa que Tessa le tendía, dejándolo caer al suelo: había sentido algo gracias al hechizo de rastreo que aún mantenía, era como el fantasma de un golpe en el hombro, de una estocada; pero él estaba bien, eso significa que... - Alec - Masculló recogiendo a prisa el mapa. Estaban lastimando a Alec y él tenía que darse prisa y hacer algo. No se preocupó en un glamour, o buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Ahí mismo, en medio de la calle inició los canticos en Centhonian, necesitaba la ubicación exacta del Nefilim de los ojos azules.

Tessa intentó mantener a los mundanos alejados, asegurando pobremente que todo era parte de una película sobre hechiceros que estaban grabando.

\- Magnus, quizás debamos movernos – Dijo ella; no quería meterse en problemas con los Nefilims del instituto local por hacer magia frente a los mundanos, los Blackthorn eran poco permisivos en ese sentido o no podrían mantener a raya al brujo local; pero Bane la ignoró. Tessa miró en todas las direcciones alerta de la presencia de algún Nefilim y su boca se abrió horrorizada.

\- ¡Magnus! - Exclamó aferrándose al brazo de él y jaloneándolo para que volteara; el brujo gruñó perdiendo el hilo del hechizo.

\- ¿Tessa que ray...?- No pudo terminar su pregunta; su boca se abrió horrorizado al ver la enorme columna de humo negro que se abría paso hasta el cielo. Algunas personas voltearon también empezando a cuchichear.

\- ¡En esa dirección está el instituto! - Exclamó Tessa horrorizada - ¡Los niños Blackthorn! - Exclamó corriendo a prisa. Tessa había perdido el contacto con prácticamente todos sus descendientes, era doloroso para ella encariñarse a nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos y demás y verlos morir unos tras otros sin poder hacer nada; sin embargo desde que los niños hadas descendiente de su pequeña Lucy habían nacido, ella se había acercado indirectamente a esa familia otra vez: los había visto crecer escondida desde las sombras, les había visto ser una familia y ella en secreto se sentía parte de ellos, los había protegido como un ángel guardián cuya presencia es etérea pero permanente; por eso Magnus no podía más que correr tras su desesperada amiga que le había acompañado durante esa semana en la búsqueda de Alec; era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Van a estar bien Tessa; ¿Quién atacaría el instituto? - Intentó tranquilizarla, tarde se dio cuenta que esa no había sido la mejor forma porque solo había una respuesta para eso: Sebastian. Aceleraron el paso: si Sebastian estaba atacando, el instituto necesitaba toda la ayuda posible; si Sebastian estaba también en los Ángeles, Alec debía estar con él. Se apresuraron entre la gente empujando a todo el que se les atravesara en el camino; no estaban muy lejos del instituto, cerca de unas diez cuadras quizás un poco más, nada en comparación a la angustia que crecía con cada metro que avanzaban; angustia por los niños Blackthorn, angustia porque Magnus había dejado de sentir a Alec luego del vestigio de dolor en su hombro hacia unos pocos minutos.

Se detuvieron en seco al doblar la última esquina; frente a ellos estaba la entrada al instituto y tras este se apreciaba el acantilado que deba a la costa; pero eso no importaba; en medio, la imponente estructura que era el Instituto de Los Ángeles estaba envuelta por completo en llamas.

Decenas de mundanos se acumulaban alrededor del lugar; para ellos solo eran unas viejas y abandonadas ruinas españolas incendiándose; unos pocos marcaban a los bomberos sin una preocupación real. Había incluso un par de hombres lobos más allá, observaban boquiabiertos mientras hablaban por teléfono seguro para informar a sus manadas sobre la situación; pero no había preocupación real por parte de nadie, solo de Tessa.

La bruja corrió al interior del Instituto; Magnus tras ella hizo un movimiento de sus manos para apartar el fuego del camino; le costó un poco: sin duda ese fuego había sido invocado por un brujo y él estaba cansado por la última semana de ardua búsqueda. No pudo evitar que un pensamiento de preocupación le embargara al darse cuenta de lo agotado que estaba justo ante la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento con Sebastian o alguno de sus oscuros.

Y sin embargo en el interior del instituto no había nadie. El fuego a su alrededor chisporroteaba lamiendo las paredes sin recato; la escalera crujía al parecer a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. Tessa corrió por la planta baja sorteando algunos obstáculos y llamaradas, llamando a los niños. Magnus en cambio se detuvo en medio del recibidor doblándose sobre sí mismo para apoyarse en sus rodillas con la respiración irregular: quizás estaba más cansado de lo que había creído y no le ayudaba el haber corrido tantas cuadras. Sus ojos de gato se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta en esa posición de la sangre en el suelo y se encontró rezando a Lilith, a Raziel, a Dios o quien quisiera escucharlo porque no fuera la sangre de los pequeños Blackthorn.

Sintió una alteración en la magia, un portal había sido utilizado en la planta superior y seguidamente se escuchó un pequeño alboroto, debían ser Nefilims que acudían en apoyo desde Idris. Quiso incorporarse para llamar a Tessa, advertirle: lo mejor sería salir de allí antes de que los Nefilims los vieran y malinterpretaran todo.

\- Tes…- No pudo terminar de llamarla, tan solo se había enderezado cuando sintió las fuerzas escaparse de su cuerpo y caer al vacío.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Robert se dio paso a través del portal que había hecho aparecer en el instituto de Nueva York. Maryse lo observó seria; había recibido una llamada suya hacia tan solo unos minutos para informarle que la visitaría en calidad de inquisidor por un tema sumamente importante. Y ahí estaba, totalmente serio, pero había algo más, sus ojos angustiados se lo decían y eso la preocupó.

\- Maryse.

\- Robert - Respondió el saludo - ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudiste decírmelo por la llamada?

\- No quería hablar sobre esto con tantos miembros de la clave cerca - Dijo - Es sobre Alec.

\- Está en Europa con Magnus justo ahora.- Comentó la mujer – Puedo llamarlo y…

\- ¿Qué? - La expresión del hombre se descolocó.

\- Lo sé – Coincidió ella - No estoy del todo de acuerdo tampoco: no es el momento para irse de viaje pero ya tienen una semana fuera.

\- No, no - Negó Robert; había palidecido completamente, obviamente no esperaba esa información - Están en Los Ángeles; lo estaba Bane.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Robert suspiró.

\- Hubo otro ataque de Sebastian en Los Ángeles; tomaron a todos los Nefilims adultos del instituto y secuestraron a uno de los hijos hadas: Mark Blackthorn

\- Es una pena terrible...los Blackthorn - La mujer se sintió realmente entristecida, Andrew Blackthorn y su hija Helen los habían apoyado en la búsqueda de Jace - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Alexander?

\- Alec estaba allí – Soltó masajeándose las sienes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Robert? Llegó a salvarlos o…

\- Estaba con Sebastian, entre su gente – Dijo. La mujer palideció completamente - Los niños Blackthorn están bien; lograron escapar y el mayor conoció a Alec de cuando Helen lo traía para las reuniones en busca de Jace, él juró a la clave ante la espada mortal que Alec estaba allí y se enfrentó a Sebastian ayudándolos a escapar. Así que te puedo asegurar que no está en Europa.

\- Eso es imposible; Alec no estaría con la gente de ese monstruo. Jace e Izzy dijeron que... - La palidez se dejó cubrir por un tono rojo de furia - ¡Jonathan e Isablle Lightwood! - Gritó a todo pulmón llamando a sus hijos; sabía que la escucharían, ya que estaban en la biblioteca al otro lado del pasillo. - ¿Y Alec? – Volvió a su ex esposo cargada de preocupación - Dijiste que se enfrentó a Sebastian. Alec está bien ¿Cierto? - Robert no pudo responder a eso. Maryse lo tomó del pecho de su camisa sacudiéndolo - Robert dime que nuestro hijo está bien – Dijo en un hibrido de orden y suplica.

\- Un grupo de Nefilims fueron a investigar – Su voz era queda y tomó las manos de su mujer entre las suyas, a Maryse no le gustó como sonaba su voz, era como si intentara sonar fuerte para ella - Yo mismo llegue al instituto de Los Ángeles cuando supe que Alec estaba involucrado; solo estaban Bane inconsciente y Tessa Gray, ambos están en Idris para ser interrogados, pero no conseguimos ningún rastro de Alec - La voz del hombre vaciló en su garganta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con el miedo claramente reflejado en sus miradas un temor que no se atrevían a manifestar en voz alta pero que atravesaba el pecho de ambos cortándole la respiración: ya habían perdido un hijo a manos de Sebastian; no podían perder otro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - La voz de Isabelle preocupada al entrar al despacho seguida por el rubio Herondale les hizo despegar sus miradas para observarlos a ellos.

\- Creo que si pasa - Balbuceó Jace mirando como aún se tomaban de las manos.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Estaba en su habitación de casa de Sebastian; algo en el hombro izquierdo le escocía pero había una sensación de irrealidad que le instaba a no prestarle atención.

Alec observó el lugar, halos de luz provenientes de los objetos llenaban la habitación de un brillo extraño que acrecentaba esa sensación; ya se había sentido así antes.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, corriendo hacia la ventana ¿Estaría Magnus ahí, como la última vez de "soñó" con él? Un suspiro de desilusión salió de sus labios mientras su mano y su frente se apoyaban en el cristal de la ventana con añoranza: Magnus no estaba allí.

\- ¿Alec? - El corazón del de ojos azules latió a mil por horas y se volteó rápidamente. El brujo estaba ahí, parado en medio de la habitación mirando en todas las direcciones confundido

\- ¿Magnus? - La voz de Alec fue un pito agudo.

\- Nefilim estúpido ¿quién si no? - Preguntó. Y fue todo lo que el Nefilim necesitó, corrió hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, besándolo como hacía semanas que no lo hacía; no le importaba si el brujo pudiera seguir enojado con él, solo quería sentir sus labios, su sabor, quería su calor. La última vez _Magnus_ había estado separado suyo por un cristal, su voz, su tacto había sido negado a él, pero esta vez lo tenía allí, abrazándole la cintura con tanta fuerza que parecía temer que se lo arrebataran en cualquier momento; era Magnus, y Alec deseaba más que nada poder tenerlo allí realmente.

Porque lo deseaba... _¿Verdad?_

El ardor en su hombro se volvió un escozor urente; era como si algo allí quisiera separarlo del brujo pero Alec no quería que Bane se apartara suyo y por la forma en que este le besaba, Magnus pensaba lo mismo. Si eso era el cielo, se habría dejado matar por Sebastian antes.

 _Dejarse matar._

Los labios de Alec se detuvieron y más lágrimas surcaron su rostro: Sebastian le había atravesado con la flecha con poción de odio, luego lo había golpeado ¿Estaba muerto entonces? Sus lágrimas se volvieron sollozos, pero no quería apartarse del brujo, de ese olor a Sándalo y azúcar quemada tan conocido y relajante.

\- Alec...

\- ¿Estamos muertos? - Preguntó y agregó angustiado - ¿Tú lo estás?

Magnus se aferró aún más a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello negro del Nefilim, llenando sus fosas nasales con su aroma.

\- Cariño, jamás moriría sin salvarte antes - Aseguró separándolo de si para limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos azules que tenía en frente - ¿Que son estos golpes Alec? - Preguntó, sus dedos pasaron con suavidad por un cardenal en su mejilla, uno de los lugares donde Sebastian lo había golpeado. Los ojos gatunos finos como rendijas se contrajeron aún más si eso era posible, cargados de ira, haciéndole ignorar el brillo en la palma del brujo. Alec solo pudo agradecer que Magnus lo estuviera viendo de frente y no notara el agujero en su hombro. - ¿Dónde estás, Alexander? Dame una pista para salvarte de ese maniaco -Suplicó- ¿Dónde te tiene Sebastian?

El pelonegro no respondió de inmediato, un cosquilleo extraño apareció en su estómago ante la mención del rubio mientras que el escozor en su hombro incrementaba cada vez más, sentía como si quisiera jalonearlo hacia atrás, apartarlo del brujo.

Se fijó en él; Magnus se veía bastante desmejorado, pálido y desarreglado en comparación a como siempre estaba, su mirada cansada estaba enmarcada por sendas ojeras. Si no fuera imposible, pensaría que estaba enfermo.

Alec estiró la mano acariciando su mejilla y el brujo cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza para aumentar el contacto. El dorso de la mano del Nefilim brillaba también, con ese tono de irrealidad que envolvía la escena en general.

\- Desearía que esto fuera real - Susurró; Magnus sujetó la mano con la que le acariciaba, en un mudo " _yo también_ " - Pero no puedo dejar a Sebastian.

Magnus abrió los ojos a prisa ante eso y Alec apartó su mano del rostro del brujo, desviando la mirada con vergüenza y pesadumbre. Bane estiró su mano intentando sujetarlo pero su silueta se desdibujó como una nube de humo rápidamente a medida que su consciencia iba volviendo a Alec en si

Estaba despierto, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente pero no era nada comparado con su hombro; sentía la carne palpitarle dolorosamente en los bordes de la herida e hilillos de sangre recorriendo la piel de su hombro y espalda. Estaba acostado boca abajo en lo que parecía ser una cama pero no tenía la mayor intención de abrir los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras intentaba contener un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

Maldijo a Sebastian: era él quien le tenía ahí apartado de Magnus, le había atravesado con su propia flecha; y por Raziel que no lo había visto llegar; solo había pensado en intentar ayudar a esos niños; había sido un espectador por mucho tiempo y por Raziel, dos de ellos incluso eran menores que Max ¿Cómo Sebastian podía ser tan desalmado? ¿Que esperaba? Sebastian era un ser despiadado, y había sido un idiota en pensar que había algo de bondad en él; en pensar que ese ser podía haber cambiado.

Entreabrió los ojos; con miedo: Sebastian no lo sabía y él no estaba seguro, pero había una posibilidad de que la flecha fuese la que tenía poción de odio; y le aterraba con todo su ser ver a Max frente a él, velando su sueño y terminar odiando a su hermanito.

\- ¿Max? – Preguntó al aire, su voz estaba áspera y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Abrió los ojos finalmente. Estaba en su habitación de la casa de Sebastian completamente solo. Ahora sí, debía irse cuanto antes con Max: después de lo ocurrido en el instituto de Los Ángeles Sebastian no sería el mismo con él, estaba seguro que no iba a dejar pasar que arruinara sus planes y Max corría peligro.

Se incorporó a prisa; pese a entender la importancia de irse cuanto antes, tenía miedo de salir de la habitación: ¿A quién sería la primera persona que vería? Si era la flecha con poción, quizás ese odio adicional solo le diera más coraje para enfrentarse a Sebastian; y tenía la ventaja de haber entrenado con él varias veces en esos días, de conocer sus técnicas y movimientos aunque eso no le había servido de mucho en Los Ángeles...pero ¿Y si el primero era Max? Él amaba a su hermano, pero la poción podía hacer nacer sentimientos indeseados jodidamente fuertes, Sebastian era la prueba de eso; ¿Y si llegaba odiar a su hermano al punto de escapar y dejarlo solo con el monstruo que lo asesinó?

Intentó restregarse el rostro, indeciso, temeroso; pero un dolor agudo en el hombro le impidió siquiera mover el brazo. Quiso observarse el brazo y maldijo a Sebastian: ni siquiera le había puesto un Iratze, lo había dejado ahí en la habitación con la herida aún abierta y la camisa puesta. Masculló algo girándose para tomar su estela de la mesa de noche pero su mano buena se detuvo en el aire perplejo.

Había una fotografía; una fotografía que él conocía bastante bien: era la misma que Sebastian le había regalado a Max hacia unos días, la misma que estaba en la sala del loft de Magnus; bueno, no la misma: como la de Max esta también había sido modificada. Esta vez Magnus si estaba en ella, pero a su lado había un espacio vacío donde el propio Alec debía estar.

La tomó ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un regalo? Lo dudaba y en cualquier caso _no lo quería._

Alec frunció el ceño observando los rostros en la foto: todos sonreían, pero había un deje de tristeza en sus miradas por la muerte reciente de Max. Se fijó en su madre y su hermana, tan iguales ambas, Maryse siempre había estado completamente orgullosa de Isabelle, siempre había sido más cercana a ella; suponía que a fin de cuentas era normal: podían hablar de cosas de mujeres entre ellas pero al mismo tiempo lo habían dejado de lado, había pensado que estaría bien porque él tenía a papá. Miró a su padre y no pudo sostener la mirada: Alec no se sintió nunca suficiente para él, Robert siempre celebraba a Jace, la primera palmada en el hombro iba para el rubio luego de los entrenamientos, todo para el perfecto Jace, el que aun cuando metía la pata salía bien parado; Robert estaba decepcionado de él como su hijo, lo había dejado claro la última vez que lo vio, cuando no le había creído que no tenía ninguna relación con Sebastian, cuando lo había considerado capaz de acostarse con cualquiera solo por gustarle los hombres.

Su madre y su hermana tampoco habían confiado en él cuando supieron de Sebastian, lo habían cacheteado y corrido del instituto; con su padre el problema no era la confianza, él sencillamente no lo consideraba digno de ser un Nefilim así que podría creer cualquier cosa sobre Alec; Jace en cambio no lo tomaba lo suficientemente en serio ni siquiera para creer que él podía realmente interesarse en Sebastian; el chico ángel solo creía que Alec era un puerto seguro y nada más.

Luego estaba Magnus; se veía algo apenado en la fotografía. En ese entonces parecía que se amarían para toda la vida, que iluso había sido: el brujo no lo amaba lo suficiente para confiar sus secretos en él, para realmente perdonar los errores que cometió al creer en Camille, para creerle cuando le dijo que él no tenía nada con Sebastian; al contrario, a la primera oportunidad le había buscado un reemplazo; Sebastian se lo había dicho: Magnus tenía a alguien igual a él en su lugar, un remplazo que significaba que solo le había interesado su cuerpo todo este tiempo... Todo se resumía a que Magnus no confiaba en lo absoluto en él; nadie en su familia lo hacía.

Habían pasado ya más de una semana desde que se había ido con Sebastian y estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo estaban buscando; ¿Para qué lo harían?

Frunció el ceño con rabia apretando el agarre de la foto con la mano buena, volviéndola una bola de papel

\- ¡Váyanse al infierno! - Gritó lanzando la fotografía hecha bolita con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, el movimiento tan brusco le hizo gemir por la herida en su hombro - No los necesito.

 **_OO_OO_OO_  
¿Y bien? **

**¿Qué les pareció? Oh rayos son tantas cosas x.x Sebastian lo que le ha hecho a Alec! Y los pobres Blackthorn x.x ohh y otra conexión Malec…pero sobre todo el final…¿Alec odia a su familia?**

 **Por cierto, la cita** (*) _Que este infierno sea nuestro cielo_ : **es una frase de Richard Matheson**

 **Sobre las actualizaciones, nos vemos el miércoles con el siguiente cap:** " _Tensión"_

 **Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**


	13. PII-C13: Tensión

**Holaa holaa :)  
Vengo aquí ya con la última actualización del año :D vaya que pasó rápido este 2015 ¿no?**

 **Vaya que el capítulo anterior causó estragos ¿no? Las que apoyaban el Sebalec ya no quieren tanto a Sebas, la escena Malec les recordó su amor por esa pareja y ahora la mayoría criminaliza a la pobre jarra de agua jajajajaa Sebastian tendrá que esforzarse si las quiere volver a encantar xD**

 **Por cierto que gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por seguir la historia y darle fav, especialmente a** _Juesneca, aifos98, Sunako1993, Lalala, Alice1402, UnfanTeamSelec, San, Lorenmar y Clarita3_ **por todos sus reviews. Contesto algunos.**

Lalala: **Ese incomodo momento que tengo que buscar en google que es una papaya xD en mi país la llamamos lechosa xD oh pero que eso no es lo importante del review xD siempre me voy por las ramas; oh vamos, no puedes esperar en Sebastian un amor puro que crea en eso de "si quieres a alguien déjalo ir" aunque en su defensa él ya "dejó ir a Alec" que no lo dejara irse con Max, es otra cosa xD La jarra de agua malvada! :O ajajaja bueno, los niños Blackthorn saldrán un par de veces más, de hecho aquí los veremos… te diré un secreto yo también lo creo ;) sobre tu duda, creo que un poco de ambas, adoración, obsesión te dejó otra duda ¿Qué crees que pasaría si teniendo la poción de odio, Alec sigue tomando agua?**

UnfanTeamSelec: **Ohh no te puedo contestar eso o le quitaría la emoción al final ;) pero me alegra que te guste el fics :P¨**

San: **ohh no te quejes, a mi país no lo envían nunca Y_Y además que ya Cassie te advirtió que estarán en Buenos Aires, así que corre a esperarlos! (ok, ignórame eso es una orden cruel teniendo en cuenta que según la cronología de los libros, ellos estuvieron por allá hace unos 3 años) Me alegra que el capítulo como tal te gustara, sinceramente se pelea el primer puesto entre mis capítulos favoritos de esta parte dos (el otro que quiere ese lugar, es el último capítulo de esta parte) ohh me siento terrible, dices "las mentiras son como los cerditos" y lo primero que pensé fue "¿Deliciosas con salsa BBQ?" xD jajaja no se nos puede deshidratar el muchacho ¿Cómo se te ocurre? xD pues sí, se potenciarían…¿pero y si luego Alec sigue tomando agua? ;) *dejare eso ahí y cambio de tema radicalmente* si, pude solucionar lo de la tesis :´D ohh aquí también llamamos es al Ratón Pérez, pero ya sabes, como la mayoría conoce es al hada, preferí mencionarla a ella (eso y que los ratones comen papel, no queremos que se coma tus pañuelos) xD**

Clarita3: **Ohh me alegra saber que el fics te ha arrastrado al lado oscuro del Sebalec jajaja y esos deseos prohibidos sexys xD pues solo te diré "¿Por qué no?" ;)**

 **El resto por PM :P**

 **Ahora bien, les dejo leer :)**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13: Tensión**

 _Estás entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener_

 **Marilyn Monroe**

\- ¿Alexander? Te escuche gritar - Sebastian entró en la habitación poco después de que el chico aventara la fotografía. Alec estaba intentando ponerse un Iratze pero no era tan fácil, su mano izquierda estaba inmóvil por la herida y cualquier movimiento con la derecha se reflejaba dolorosamente.

El de ojos azules se giró encarándolo. Se observaron un instante, con toda la tensión que su último encuentro podía conllevar: ahí estaba el desafío, esperando que fuera el otro quien actuara primero. Finalmente fue Alec quien lo hizo.

\- ¿Y los niños? – Sebastian frunció el ceño.

\- Escaparon; ya estarás feliz – Gruñó. Alec no pudo evitar sentir que respiraba más tranquilo – Menos el chico hada, se lo cambie a Seelie por un favor.

\- ¿Las hadas te están apoyando?

\- Hacen mucho más que eso – Ronroneó acercándose a él; Alec se removió incómodo – Por supuesto que a diferencia de ti, ellas si saben seguir instrucciones.

\- ¡No podía quedarme viendo la atrocidad que pensabas a hacer! – Le espetó intentando ignorar el dolor palpitante en su hombro - ¡Ibas a matar al niño! ¡Son menores que Max! ¿Cómo podría dejarte hacer eso frente a mí y vivir con la consciencia tranquila? Los niños se salvaron, pero ahora son huérfanos: el señor Blackthorn está peor que muerto porque no fui capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio. – Estaba furioso, pero más consigo mismo: se había defraudado como persona, como Nefilim por no haber actuado antes.

\- No voy a conseguir nada con tonterías sensibleras y tú tampoco – Le espetó – Los niños estorbaban: no voy a ponerme a criar mocosos, pero no dejare que la clave los ponga en mi contra; así que debo sacarlos de la ecuación - Alec apretó la mano en buen estado con ira ¿Si él pensaba de esa manera quien le garantizaba la vida de Max? El rubio debió darse cuenta porque suspiró – En cualquier caso no vine por eso ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente, nada como tener un agujero en mi hombro - Ironizó Alec aun molesto. Sebastian se acercó y Alec soltó la estela para tomar a prisa una daga con la que amenazó al rubio quien rio.

\- No creo que estés en condiciones para coquetearme - Dijo. Alec se descolocó: Coquet... ¿Qué rayos tenía ese ser en la cabeza?

\- Estuviste toda la noche inconsciente; quizás no debí golpearte tanto - Sebastian lo comentó como un hecho, no había rastro de disculpas en su voz. El medio demonio tomó la jarra de agua de la mesita auxiliar y le sirvió un vaso a Alec quien lo agarró inseguro - Debes tener sed - El chico bebió porque en efecto la garganta le ardía de resequedad pero no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de Sebastian, con desconfianza.

Sebastian suspiró y tomó la estela de la cama sentándose junto al de ojos azules; no estaba feliz con la conversación ni mucho menos; pero tampoco parecía furioso como la tarde anterior.

\- Te hare los Iratzes - Aseguró; el ojos azules entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Porque los harías? Te desafié en medio de la batalla y arruine tus planes con los niños Blackthorn; estás molesto conmigo.

\- No estoy molesto

\- ¡Me clavaste una flecha! - Exclamó el chico.

\- Y tú a mí; sin contar las dos que me lanzaste en el bosque luego que mataras a aquel hombre lobo- Constató el rubio con sorna y agregó - Ya no te hagas más de rogar, date la vuelta y aprovecha que estoy de buenas.

\- Que generoso - Ironizó; sin embargo y pese a su molestia, se volteó para quedar de espaldas al rubio - Tienes que quitarme la camisa primero o será incómodo, pero no puedo mover el braz...

\- Shhh el paciente convaleciente no tiene derecho a dar tantas ordenes - Bromeó tomando la daga de su cinturón para cortar la camisa en línea recta por la espalda. Todo el enojo desapareció de Alec cuando se estremeció sintiendo como todos los poros de su cuerpo se contraían y sus vellos se erizaban al sentir el filo de la daga en su espalda, solo era un roce, lo suficientemente suave como para no hacerle daño, era más bien como...como una caricia.

Sebastian retiró la camisa con cuidado de no lastimar la herida y tomó la estela trazando una iratze justo al lado.

\- No debería dejarte hacer esto; estoy enojado – Dijo de forma nada convincente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No lo hacia Jace por ti todo el tiempo?

\- No quiero hablar de Jace- Gruñó Alec. Si hubiera estado de frente a él, si hubiera visto su cara, habría visto el brillo de triunfo en la mirada de Sebastian que acompañó una depredadora sonrisa. - Ni de nadie de mi familia.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó el rubio con falsa curiosidad, sin dejar de trazar cuidadosamente la runa.

\- No me siento...cómodo pensando en ellos

Sebastian no dijo nada más al respecto; en cambio realizó una segunda Iratze al otro lado de la herida para ayudarle a sanar más rápido. Se fijó en como el tejido rápidamente comenzaba a recuperarse.

\- No estoy molesto - Comentó Sebastian de pronto - Estaba furioso, muy furioso - Admitió- Pero ya no.

\- ¿Ah no? - La voz de Alec se escuchaba confundida. Podía sentir la mano de Sebastian en su hombro sano, la había puesto ahí desde que comenzó a trazar las runas, pero ya había terminado con la estela.

Sebastian se acercó besando con suavidad la sonrosada piel del hombro de Alec que acababa de sanar. Alec arqueó la espalda de inmediato, estremeciéndose al completo, sintiendo como millones de "hormiguitas" recorrían su cuerpo por entero partiendo del punto de contacto con Sebastian, haciéndole palpitar más rápido el corazón. Su mente por otro lado había quedado momentáneamente en blanco, y cuando se recuperó fue para revivir recuerdos que Lightwood pesaba totalmente enterrados: él y Sebastian en el loft de Magnus, sus besos, sus manos tocándolo...

\- He decidido perdonarte - Su aliento rozando su piel al susurrarle esas palabras. Alec sintió el impulso de voltear el rostro por encima de su hombro y buscar el de Sebastian; era absurdo, quería besar a la persona que había intentado matar a los niños hacia tan solo unas horas, quería sentir los labios del chico que le había golpeado y atravesado con una flecha; ¿En que estaba pensando? No lo hacía en lo absoluto y en cambio incorporó el rostro buscando el de Sebastian pero la puerta abriéndose de par en par lo detuvo y separó al rubio que se levantó de la cama a prisa.

\- ¡Alec! ¡Ya estás bien! - Exclamó Max corriendo feliz hacia su hermano, totalmente ignorante de la situación que había interrumpido.

\- Si Max yo...Sebastian me ponía un Iratze - Dijo. No tenía ni idea de que le habría dicho el rubio para explicar su herida.

\- Me dijiste que me dirías cuando se despertara - Le reclamó el niño al rubio el cual no respondió, Alec se preguntó si se sentiría igual de azorado que él mismo pero no se atrevía a mirarlo para comprobarlo. - ¡Alec, estás rojo! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? - Preguntó de inmediato. Alec se llevó las manos al rostro, no dudaba estar rojo hasta las orejas, pero le avergonzaba aún más que Max le pusiera en evidencia - Recuéstate, yo cuidare de ti - Dijo con tono solemne sentándose donde Sebastian había estado.

\- Iré a entrenar - Dijo el rubio, los hermanos asintieron, Alec sin atreverse a verlo ¿Que acababa de pasar entre ellos?

Sebastian salió de la habitación deteniéndose cuando la puerta se cerró apartándolo de la vista de los dos Lightwood. Él había querido solo molestar a Alec como siempre hacía, verlo ruborizarse e incomodarse por su cercanía, pero el chico de los ojos azules había buscado sus labios y de no ser por ese jodido mocoso, los habría encontrado. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sentía su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que se saldría de control en cualquier momento y eso era desconcertante.

La reacción de Alec había sido inesperada, tan inesperada como la propia la tarde anterior en Los Ángeles; Máximus se lo había advertido: la poción de amor estaba saliendo de su sistema pero eso no podía ser cierto o no estaría allí, fuera de la habitación de Alexander intentando recuperar su frecuencia cardiaca normal.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus despertó... ¿Había sido un sueño? Alec había estado allí, al alcance de sus labios, había escuchado su voz que le hacía estremecer, y sentido sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, se había sentido demasiado real para ser un sueño.

No, no había sido un sueño; era la segunda vez que contactaba con Alec de esa forma. Apretó los puños con rabia; ese maldito de Sebastian se había atrevido a lastimarlo: Magnus pudo verle golpes en la cara, un labio partido, parecía reciente: ¿Habría sido durante el ataque a Los Ángeles? Como fuera, él machacaría al medio demonio apenas lo tuviera en frente.

\- Magnus, Magnus - Escuchó; era la voz de Tessa; y entonces el brujo se dio cuenta que no era lo único que escuchaba, alguien estaba recitando hechizos de rastreo en Centhonian - ¿Que hacemos Jem? Está agotado y sigue realizando hechizos - Y entonces se dio cuenta que era él quien no dejaba de recitar en la lengua demoniaca preocupando a su amiga.

\- _Está despierto_ \- Dijo la voz etérea del hermano silencioso.

Magnus tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que se refería a él; se sentía terrible, como si le hubieran pasado con un camión por encima y eso que estaba sobrio.

\- Alec - Susurró al fin abriendo los ojos. Estaba en una especie de enfermería con Tessa y un hermano silencioso que reconoció como Zachariah; habían otros nefilims a lo largo de la amplia sala con aun más camas y... ¡oh mierda! Estaban en Alicante.

Teniendo en cuenta que se había desmayado en la escena del ataque a un instituto justo cuando La Clave había enviado Nefilims a investigar, podría considerarse jodido ¿no? Aunque Tessa parecía tranquila, y Jem también. Quizás esa era una ventaja de ser el yerno del inquisid...

Magnus maldijo en voz alta: Si Robert sabía que él estaba ahí, sería cuestión de tiempo para que Maryse supiera que no estaba con Alec en Europa.

\- Tienes que descansar antes de seguir buscándolo - Dijo Tessa. Magnus negó intentando incorporarse pero el hermano silencioso le puso una mano en el hombro impidiéndoselo, Magnus debía reconocer que era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

- _Tienes que tomarlo con calma Magnus, agotarte de esa forma_ _no ayuda en nada a Alec,_ _solo afecta tu salud._

\- No lo entienden - Dijo serio - Contacte con Alec, otra vez - Dijo desesperado porque le entendieran. Tessa y Zachariah se miraron sorprendidos - Me dijo...dijo que no podía dejar a Sebastian; algo está mal, quien sabe que le hace ese desgraciado - Se restregó el rostro con frustración deteniéndose en el acto para observar el dorso de su mano: En el sueño, o lo que fuera, le había estado brillando, lo mismo la de Alec - Está todo golpeado Tessa; no puedo solo quedarme tranquilo y esperar, necesito traer a Alec...

\- ¡BANE! - El grito de Maryse se escuchó en todo el hospital de Alicante; varios cazadores de sombras se voltearon a chitarla pero parecieron pensárselo mejor al ver junto a la mujer al inquisidor para nada feliz; los padres Lightwood ya habían gritado suficiente a sus dos hijos en el instituto mientras le explicaban lo que sabían sobre Alec; era el turno de Magnus.

El brujo acostado en una de las camillas se incorporó ligeramente; la mujer victoriana a su lado, se incorporó plantándose ante Maryse impidiéndole que se acercara a su amigo.

\- Magnus necesita descanso señora Lightwood- Dijo con tono férreo. Maryse se plantó ante ella; Tessa a pesar de parecer joven era una mujer imponente, pero Maryse era una leona a la que le habían arrebatado uno de sus cachorros y eso lo notó el hermano silencioso junto a Magnus, por lo que intervino.

\- _No es necesario discutir_ \- Escucharon la voz etérea del hermano Zachariah en sus cabezas mientras este colocaba una mano en el hombro de Magnus obligándole a mantenerse sentado a un lado de la cama y a cambio tendió al brujo una taza con algún te medicinal - _Estoy seguro que todos estamos preocupados por el muchacho desaparecido._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Preguntó Robert; mientras Maryse intentaba respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

\- _Acabo de ser puesto al tanto_ \- Dijo Zachariah

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo Bane? - Preguntó la mujer pelonegro al fin. Magnus no contestó de inmediato.

\- Alec se fue con Sebastian - Dijo el brujo por lo bajo intentando evitar la mirada de los padres de su novio. Tessa relajó su postura haciéndose a un lado para que Maryse pudiese verlo directamente - Con todos los problemas que causó lo que...lo que pasó en mi departamento; yo no le creía, Robert tampoco lo hacía; Alec decidió ir con Sebastian para darle poción de odio e intentar resolver el problema.

\- _Lamentablemente el joven Alec no sabe lo poco útil de su plan_ \- Dijo el hermano silencioso.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - Preguntó Maryse confundida.

\- Ese tipo de pociones, de amor y odio, se potencian la una a la otra: si Alec le da la poción de odio a Sebastian mientras la de amor tiene efecto, la de odio funcionara pero también potenciara ese falso "amor"; lo mismo si ocurriera en caso contrario potenciando el "odio" - Explicó Tessa.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que Alec está desaparecido?- Preguntó Robert con preocupación, mirando de reojo a su esposa que respiraba pesadamente - Porque yo hablé con él, aclaramos lo que había dicho sobre...-Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Ya entonces él se había ido.

\- ¡Y tu decidiste engañarnos con algún hechizo barato! - La voz de Maryse fue fría - Haciendo pasar a quien sabe quién por él - Tessa estuvo dispuesta a hablar pero Magnus le negó casi imperceptiblemente: Los Lightwoods no tenían por qué saber que había sido ella y sus habilidades - Disfrutando de Europa mientras MI HIJO está desaparecido, enfrentándose con ese maniaco. Aun si ya no lo quieres, o si ya no quieres saber nada él, no tenías derecho a engañarnos de esa manera - Maryse se movió tan rápido que ninguno pudo predecir o prever el bofetón que le propinó a Bane.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Magnus está así de débil por todo el esfuerzo que está poniendo en buscar a Alexander! - Rugió Tessa saltando hacia ella dispuesta a defender a su amigo. Robert se interpuso intentando mantenerlas separadas con su cuerpo robusto.

\- Maryse tranquilízate.- Intentó mediar.

\- No voy a calmarme hasta tener a mi hijo de vuelta. - Exclamó la mujer fuera de sí.

\- ¿Crees que no te entiendo? - La voz de Magnus fue una lámina de acero cuando habló.- No es solo tu hijo Maryse, es mi novio, el amor de mi vida el que está en riesgo día tras día con ese desgraciado de Sebastian; he puesto todos y cada uno de mis recursos en encontrarlo; y si no les dijimos nada es porque ustedes, Nefilims arrogantes, en su afán de creerse superiores al resto no se dan cuenta que arruinan todo lo que intentan: no iba a poner en riesgo a Alec haciendo que el inquisidor enviara a media Clave tras su pista.

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? - Gruñó Robert dejando a su mujer para encarar al brujo.

\- _Estoy seguro que no se refería a eso_ \- Intentó conciliar Zachariah.

\- Tenemos una semana buscando a Alec; no es justo que vengan a arremeter contra Magnus de esa forma - Defendió Tessa.

\- A todas estas ¿Quién es usted? - Gruñó Maryse cayendo en cuenta que no la conocía.

\- Es Theressa Gray; vivió en el instituto de Londres cuando los Herondale lo dirigían - Explicó Robert; los ánimos habían mermado un poco pese a todo. El inquisidor se masajeó las sienes - ¿Que hacían ustedes en Los Ángeles? - Preguntó finalmente a los dos brujos - ¿Que hacía Alec allí? ¿A dónde fue?

\- No lo sé - La respuesta de Magnus estaba cargada de frustración - Hemos estado viajando por Italia gracias a unas pistas que Alec logró hacerle llegar a Jace; pero en algún punto supe que ya no estaba allí, viajamos a Argentina y por primera vez logré localizar a Alec: era la primera vez que el hechizo funcionaba correctamente desde que desapareció y marcaba en Los Ángeles. Viajamos hasta allí y fue cuando vimos que el instituto estaba siendo atacado.

\- ¿Pudieron ver a Alec? Cuando llegaron - Cuestionó Maryse de inmediato. Magnus negó apretando el puño fuertemente, parecía enojado consigo mismo.

\- De haber corrido más rápido quizás...

\- No lo hagas Magnus - Lo riñó Tessa tomándolo del brazo. No podía dejar que su amigo se castigara de esa manera - Cuando llegamos al instituto ya no había nadie; Je... Lo siento, Zachariah me informó que los niños Blackthorn estaban aquí en Idris y ellos dan fe de haber visto a Alec.

\- No hubo rastro suyo en LA; yo mismo fui a investigar - Dijo Robert; Magnus bufó.

\- Quiero ir al instituto - Demandó - No confió en los métodos de búsqueda de la clave.

\- Los Nefilims nos vamos a encargar de esto Bane; es obvio que tú no has podido - Exclamó Maryse; seguía habiendo resentimiento en su mirada, y sus palabras fueron una bofetada más para Magnus. Obviamente no le perdonaría al brujo haberla dejado por fuera.

\- ¡No puedes impedirme buscar a Alec! - Saltó Magnus poniéndose de pie; le sacaba una cabeza a Maryse pero eso no la intimidaba en lo absoluto, ni a él el que ella estuviera armada.

\- _En lugar de discutir debemos unir fuerzas_ \- Intervino Zachariah - _Magnus estás agotado; no puedes sobre exigirte tanto como has estado haciendo; pero sin duda no conviene dejar la búsqueda solo a la clave, estamos llenos de fallas y ya cuando desapareció Jace Herondale, Sebastian dejó claro que sabe burlar nuestros métodos. Entiendo que ambos estén preocupados por el muchacho, pero excluirse el uno al otro es una vía ilógica._

Maryse miró a Magnus; parecía debatirse lo que el hermano silencioso acababa de decir.

\- No voy a perder otro hijo a manos de Sebastian - Dijo ella con decisión como toda respuesta.

\- No vamos a perder a Alec - Decretó Magnus. Tessa sonrió colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hermano silencioso, en agradecimiento.

Tanto Maryse como el brujo se miraron un segundo más, como si se estuvieran aprobando uno al otro antes de voltear hacia Robert esta vez decididos.

\- Vamos al instituto de Los Ángeles- Dijo Maryse. - Consigamos a nuestro hijo.

*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Alec observaba la bandeja en su cama, Max le había llevado de comer hacía un momento; el niño había comido con él riñéndole cada cierto tiempo por _"haberse atravesado en medio de un entrenamiento de arco"_ esa había sido la versión que Sebastian le había dado para justificar su herida en el hombro y él no tenía pensado en lo absoluto desmentirlo o aterraría a Max.

Max le había reñido también cuando intentó salir de la habitación más temprano, alegando que necesitaba descansar pese a que las Iratzes habían funcionado a la perfección y de la herida en su hombro no quedaba más que una cicatriz. Tomó el vaso de jugo ya vacio, con que había pasado la comida y se sirvió un trago de agua que se bebió distraídamente, Max había ido a ducharse un rato y él no podía sacarse de la mente lo que Sebastian le había dicho.

" _No voy a conseguir nada con tonterías sensibleras y tú tampoco"_

¿Él tampoco? Entendía la primera parte de esa frase, Sebastian era un asesino, él sabía que asesinar a un niño no sería impedimento en sus planes, lo había hecho con Max después de todo; pero ¿Qué era lo que esperaba Sebastian de él? E incluso más importante ¿Qué esperaba él de Sebastian? Nada, se suponía que nada, pero sabía que no era así cuando no podía ignorar el sentimiento de decepción.

Se incorporó abriendo la gaveta de la mesita de noche. No le costó mucho conseguir lo que buscaba puesto que allí solo tenía una estela de repuesto y el anillo Morgenstern de Sebastian. Lo observó entre sus dedos, con el diseño de estrellas alrededor de la "M" Había visto ese diseño durante años, entonces pensaba que la letra en frente era una W de Wayland. Lo observó fijamente, era la primera vez que tomaba el anillo desde que Sebastian se lo entregara el día que lo llevó a esa casa.

En ese entonces Sebastian estaba enamorado de él debido a la poción ¿Pero ahora, nueve días después, qué pasaba entre ellos? El chico lo había atacado y luego se comportaba con él como siempre (siempre desde que lo flechó, se obligó a recordar) haciéndole un Iratze en su herida. Y habían estado tan cerca de besarse. Se ruborizó, algo le decía a Alec que no sería uno de esos roces que el rubio hacía solo por molestarlo, en cualquier caso, no lo sabría gracias a Max.

Le dio vuelta al anillo en su mano, Sebastian le había dicho que le había atacado porque se había puesto en su contra, durante ese instante habían sido enemigos otra vez ¿Pero ya no? Esperaba que no.

Negó con la cabeza, confundido; dejando el anillo sobre la mesa de noche e incorporándose para salir de la habitación en silencio. No tenía ánimos de que su hermanito menor volviera a reñirlo en esa faceta sobreprotectora que había adoptado. En cambio se apresuró a subir al piso de entrenamiento donde suponía que estaría Sebastian.

Y en efecto. El rubio entrenaba entre las vigas, dando saltos sin ningún tipo de cuerda de seguridad, lanzando dagas a los blancos en el suelo. Alec lo observó en silencio, ruborizado al recordar lo ocurrido en su último encuentro.

Él había estado acostumbrado a ver entrenar de esa forma a Jace; su parabatai era un rayo de luz dorado cuando se movía, un haz de luz del medio día que hacía que la sala de entrenamiento se volviera cálida por completo ¿Cuántas horas de su vida no había perdido viéndolo entrenar? Todo un desperdicio de tiempo. Pero con Sebastian, se dio cuenta, era diferente: él era como un halo de luz mañanero, dorado pálido, no lo suficientemente cálido para calentar el ambiente o ser resplandeciente; pero si para iluminar el paisaje, para despertarle y hacerle sonreír.

El chico Morgenstern siguió entrenando tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no notaba la mirada atenta del muchacho Lightwood; no fue sino hasta casi diez minutos después, que en medio de un tiro Sebastian lo vio, sorprendiéndose tanto que le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de una de las vigas al suelo.

El rubio maldijo en voz alta mientras que Alec se apresuraba hasta él. Sebastian se sentó en el suelo apretando los dientes, llevándose una mano al hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el de ojos azules llegando hasta el rubio y arrodillándose a su lado para estar a su altura mientras buscaba entre sus ropas rápidamente una estela – Lo siento, debí avisar que estaba ahí, te haré una Iratze – Dijo rápidamente acercando la estela. Sebastian lo detuvo con la mano con que se había estado sujetado el hombro, abrumado por tanta atención de Alec: ya antes, cuando él había estado herido, el Nefilim se había preocupado, sí, pero nunca al punto de ofrecerse a curarlo, al contrarío había rehuido a eso.

\- Alexander detente; una Iratze no servirá de mucho ahora: se dislocó – Alec bajó la mirada culpable. Sebastian se descolocó. ¿Por qué el Nefilim se comportaba así otra vez? De esa manera que le desbocaba el corazón casi dolorosamente.

\- Yo me hago cargo – Dijo Alec finalmente; sus ojos azules, decididos, le cortaron el aliento al rubio. Alec colocó las manos sobre el hombro de Sebastian y el contacto lo hizo ruborizar otra vez. Intentó no pensar en la mano de Sebastian sobre su hombro esa mañana o como este había besado su piel en el lugar donde le había herido la flecha. Tenía que centrar su pensamiento para hacerse cargo del hombro de él.

\- No es necesario, yo sé cómo...- Intentó refutar Sebastian; se veía tan turbado como el propio Alec por la cercanía; absorto en los ojos azules que se perdían a su vez en los propios negros como dos pozos sin fondo.

Todo eso era tan nuevo para él; sentirse así: la poción de amor le había hecho tener esas sensaciones por Alec; mas solo las sentía sin entenderlas, sin reparar mucho en ellas, pero había cambiado todo: mientras se suponía que la poción mermaba, él se hacía cada vez más consiente de la forma que Alexander despertaba "algo" en su interior.

\- Quiero ayudarte- Aseguró Alec. Sebastian tragó grueso bajando la mirada a sus labios. Alec también se comportaba diferente desde que le apuñalara con la flecha con poción de odio; parecía más dispuesto a recibirlo, a estar a su lado e incluso a permitirle acercarse como estaba haciendo justo entonces, dispuesto a apoderarse de sus labios y su boca por completo; dispuesto a...

Apenas rozó los labios del pelonegro este se separó rápidamente golpeando el hombro herido de Sebastian en lugar ayudarle. El rubio gruñó por la sorpresa, el dolor y la frustración de que Alec aprovechara para apartarse; pero nada comparado a la confusión de verlo enojado.

\- Pídele a Seelie que te cure el hombro – Bufó Alec marchándose de la sala de entrenamiento. Sebastian parpadeó perturbado, aún más de lo que habría esperado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El instituto de Los Ángeles no era más que un tétrico bosquejo de lo que había sido. Las llamas habían consumido todo el piso inferior, las escaleras y parte del pasillo del primer piso. Habían un par de cuerpos calcinados en el suelo pero saber si eran Nefilims de la enclave u oscuros era prácticamente imposible debido al estado en que habían quedado. Robert se aceró a cada uno arrodillándose para susurrar las palabras de despedida de los Nefilims _ave atquel vale_ se escuchó como un suave rumor. Maryse observó los cuerpos, horrorizada: había esperado un lugar destrozado pero no a tal punto, se sentía mal por estar aliviada tan solo de pensar que alguno de esos cuerpos pudo haber sido Alec.

Recorrió la planta baja con lentitud. Miembros de la clave habían investigado ya; los cuerpos no habían sido movilizados hasta que no llegasen los hermanos silenciosos para tal fin. Había manchas de sangre visibles en fragmentos del suelo donde el fuego no había alcanzado.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrán los hermanos silenciosos por los cuerpos? – Cuestionó Isabelle sin detener la mirada mucho en ninguno, sentía que no podía ver demasiado esos cuerpos calcinados, ellos eran la prueba más clara de lo que Sebastian era capaz de hacer, del riesgo que su hermano estaba corriendo desde que tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a "resolverlo todo".

\- Esta tarde - Contestó Robert con el ceño fruncido: no había estado de acuerdo con que Magnus mandara a llamar a los más jóvenes para esa investigación – Tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- No hay mucho de donde sacar pistas – Lamentó Jace.

\- Te equivocas - Respondió Magnus en voz baja agachándose para tomar una flecha que había pisado. No eran las flechas de personales de Alec, esas estaban en el instituto en Nueva York, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que pertenecía a un juego de flechas con que el chico había logrado hacerse.

Un pequeño escandalo alertó a todos los nefilims presentes que sacaron sus armas alertas. Bane en cambio se incorporó con calma.

\- Por cierto, espero que no les moleste que llamara a un amigo - Dijo justo cuando hacía aparición en la entrada un hombre alto de piel clara y cabello tan blanco como la nieve, pero cuyo rasgo más resaltante eran sus ojos purpuras que pese al color parecían un tanto tristes y perdidos, aunque adquirieron cierto matiz de interés al ver los pequeños remolinos que hacían las cenizas ante el viento.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Jace observando al tipo, obviamente era un brujo; vestido de traje negro, se veía bastante elegante pese a que fuera innecesario.

\- Malcolm Fade - Contestó Tessa por Bane. El brujo de cabello blanco respingó al oír su nombre y se fijó por primera vez en todos los presentes.

\- Vaya, Catarina no me dijo que Tessa Gray estaría aquí - No lo dijo con algún tipo de desagrado, sino más bien como un hecho sorprendente. - Y tantos Nefilims.

\- ¿Para qué lo has llamado Magnus?

\- Necesitamos un brujo - Contestó este a Maryse. Jace enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que esa plaza estaba cubierta contigo y Tessa.

\- Estoy agotado - Dijo con cierto deje de frustración. - El hechizo que necesitamos es muy poderoso: no lograría nada intentándolo en mi estado.

\- Y yo no tengo suficiente magia para lograrlo. – Lamentó Tessa.

\- ¿Hechizo? ¿Cuál hechizo? - Preguntó Robert de inmediato. Viendo con desconfianza a Fade que les había dado la espalda para apreciar mejor un nuevo remolino que acababa de formarse. - En cualquier caso este hombre se ve un poco...desenfocado.

\- Le estoy escuchando Inquisidor - Dijo Fade sin voltear a verlo; Robert se mostró ligeramente avergonzado - Aunque aprecio el uso sutil de las palabras, su predecesor solo me llamó chiflado; un hombre desagradable a decir verdad.

\- Hay una manera de que uno de nosotros vea lo que ocurrió aquí - Explicó Magnus - El hechizo necesita que estemos en el lugar de los hechos, lo menos alterado posible al momento en que ocurrieron y podría permitir a uno de nosotros ver lo que ocurrió en este lugar desde el punto de vista de Alec.

\- ¡Yo lo hare! - Exclamó Maryse de inmediato, adelantándose al ofrecimiento de su esposo y sus hijos. La mujer parecía estar calmada pero era en esos momentos que se notaban sus nervios a flor de piel. Magnus negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- El hechizo exige que sea una persona con el nexo más fuerte e íntimo. – Explicó Tessa.

\- ¡Soy su madre! - Exclamó ella indignada.

\- Pero él no te eligió - Dijo Magnus dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Jace quien se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Ding ding ding tenemos un ganador! - Exclamó Malcom alegremente acercándose de pronto al rubio Herondale - Asumo que tú eres el chico ángel, parabatai del perdido.

\- Alec - Le corrigieron Magnus, Isabelle y Maryse a la vez. El brujo de Los Ángeles lo desestimó con un gesto.

\- ¿Listo chico ángel?

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer? - Preguntó Jace confundido.

\- Nada realmente - dijo Malcom guiñándole un ojo y antes de que Jace pudiera hacer algo, este había tocado su hombro, justo en el lugar donde estaba su runa de Parabatai y la voluntad de moverse a algún sitio desapareció del rubio. Sus ojos se mostraron perdidos en el infinito.

\- ¿Que le hizo? - Preguntó Isabelle de inmediato.

\- Está haciendo el hechizo - Exclamó Tessa. Robert y Maryse se miraron y miraron luego a Jace expectantes. Tessa tomó a su brujo amigo del brazo en señal de apoyo, sabía que para él los minutos serian eternos.

Todos vieron cuando Jace de pronto cerró los puños con rabia, y su pulso temblaba, le vieron temblar las manos, respingar y gemir de dolor sin que su mirada perdida variara ni una vez. Isabelle estaba segura que ni siquiera había parpadeado desde que eso había comenzado, teniendo al resto a la expectativa.

\- ¿Cuánto durara esto? - Preguntó Izzy preocupada al ver como los minutos pasaban.

\- Depende de que tanto tiempo estuvo Alec aquí - Susurró Magnus. Malcolm mantenía la mano en la runa de Parabatai de Jace susurrando palabras en algún idioma demoniaco. Debían llevar ya cerca de la media hora y comenzaban a incomodarse ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado Alec, Sebastian y los Oscuros allí?

De un momento a otro Jace volvió a la normalidad. El rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza desconcertado y un poco desenfocado al principio. El pulso le temblaba un poco más violentamente que minutos atrás. Isabelle se apresuró a él, preocupada.

\- ¿Que viste? ¿Está bien?

\- Está vivo, de lo contrario lo habría sentido pero... - Jace dudó y ese gesto le tumbó el alma a los pies a toda la familia Lightwood y Magnus.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con pero? - Saltó Maryse de inmediato. Tessa había apretado el agarre en el brazo de Magnus, preocupada por su amigo.

\- Está herido - Dijo - Sebastian lo dejó inconsciente y...- Magnus apretó los puños, eso ya lo sabía, lo había visto cuando contacto con Alec, pero no por eso le enojaba menos; Jace negó para sí mismo conteniéndose y en cambio comentó- Había un brujo ayudándolos. No pude verlo bien, Alec no le prestaba atención a nada referente con él, estaba más enfocado en lo que dijera Sebastian y en que Mark y el resto de los niños Blackthorn pudieran irse.

\- Pero está vivo - Había cierto intento de consuelo en las palabras de Robert que no sirvieron de mucho.

\- Los niños Blackthorn hablaron acerca de un brujo en sus declaraciones.

\- Dijeron que no pudieron reconocerlo - respondió Robert a Magnus. El de ojos de gato negó con la cabeza

\- Quiero hablar con ellos otra vez – Dijo- volvamos a Idris, necesito saber quién es ese brujo.

\- No olvides que prometiste conseguirme una cita con la linda Catarina, Magnus - Dijo Malcolm sonriente. Bane asintió a lo que Fade sonrió aún más abiertamente, abriendo un portal para que pudiesen llegar a Idris.

Jace e Isabelle fueron los últimos en pasar, la chica se quedó de última con toda la intención: su rubio hermano estaba raro desde que había salido de esa especie de trance, y eso no había pasado desapercibido para ella.

-Dime la verdad Jace ¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

\- Alec está bien - Aseguró este intentando sonar seguro. Isabelle asintió, había algo raro pero Jace no tenía por qué mentirle. Malcolm los apuró y ella se apresuró en pasar el portal dejando al rubio solo, quien le dirigió una última mirada al lugar antes de ver a Fade.- ¿Tu, viste lo que yo vi?

\- No - Negó este - Pero es obvio que no está tan bien como quieres hacer creer - Se encogió de hombros - Supongo que solo quieren creer que sí.

Jace asintió pensativo. No era la vida de Alec lo que le tenía cavilando, sabía que estaba vivo y no corría peligro inminente (dentro de lo que estar con Sebastian significa) no, era algo más: él había visto todo lo que Alec había visto, había oído lo que su parabarai escuchó, e incluso había tenido las mismas sensaciones y sentimientos que él; pero no sus pensamientos; y Jace no lograba entender como Alec había podido mantenerse sin actuar durante tanto tiempo cuando él mismo no pudo soportar ver como los oscuros habían tomado a los adultos del instituto de los Ángeles.

Habían convertido a varios y asesinado a otros tantos y Alec solo se mantuvo allí, a la derecha de Sebastian, conformándose con solo apretar los puños aun cuando atraparon a Mark. ¡Por Raziel! Alec había entrenado con Mark Blackthorn un par de veces cuando eran más jóvenes y aun así solo evitaba mirarlo, susurrándose para sí mismo un pequeño mantra _"No intervengas, no intervengas"_

Había sentido como si fuera su propia mano cuando Sebastian tomó la de Alec para besar el dorso y prometerle que ese infierno era su cielo; y las ganas de vomitar fueron totalmente suyas al darse cuenta que Sebastian seguía _"enamorado"_ de Alec ¿Podría ser que le hubiera hecho algo a su parabatai? Tenía más de una semana a su lado, parecería sorprendente si Sebastian no se hubiera aprovechado de Alec, después de todo intentó hacerlo con Clary apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

¿Era eso a lo que le temía Alec? ¿Por eso no intervenía? Por miedo a lo que Sebastian pudiera hacerle luego y no precisamente golpearlo. Pero Alec no era ese tipo de personas y Jace lo sabía: su parabatai aun así intentaría hacer algo, ayudar a los demás aun a riesgo propio.

\- Buena suerte chico ángel - Se despidió Malcolm cuando el cruzó el portal. Jace apenas y fue consciente de eso aun metido en sus cavilaciones.

Finalmente Alec había actuado: cuando fueron los niños quienes estuvieron en riesgo y la atrocidad de Sebastian prometía niveles mayores. Jace se había sentido pelear contra el medio demonio como si fuera él mismo quien lo hizo y había sentido el miedo de Alec; no era miedo por sí mismo, miedo porque Sebastian lo matara en ese lugar; no, era miedo a las represalias que pudiera tener; miedo que se volvió terror cuando Sebastian le atravesó la espalda con su propia flecha.

Jace había gritado en ese momento. Un grito perdido en su mente, en lo que veía; cargado de preocupación por su, más que hermano, parabatai. Había sentido en su propio pecho el miedo y preocupación como el mismo Alec la había sentido, pero no era por sí mismo.

Él se había sentido igual una vez: aquella noche en que Valentine lo mató antes de invocar al ángel Raziel frente al lago Lyn. Justo antes de desvanecerse su consciencia, cuando fue claro para él que no viviría ni un minuto más, lo único que pudo pensar había sido: _¿Qué pasaría con Clary?_ _¿Quién la protegería de Valentine si él no estaba allí para hacerlo?_

Apareció en idris, a las afueras de Alicante donde el resto de su familia le esperaba. Debían caminar a prisa hasta la ciudad y sin embargo no fue necesario decirlo. Jace siguió el paso al resto de inmediato, sin mediar palabra.

Estaba seguro que algo raro pasaba con Alec y cada vez que lo pensaba estaba más convencido que su parabatai intentaba proteger a alguien.

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente: la tarde en que Sebastian apareció en el loft de Magnus para enfrentarse a este había tenido un pequeño intercambio de palabras con el brujo al que Jace no le había dado importancia hasta ahora:

\- _Alec no me amará mientras estés vivo brujo, así que resolveré ese problema._ \- Había dicho el hijo de Valentine mientras golpeaba al brujo.

\- _Alec no te amaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello_. – Fue la respuesta de Magnus y ahí Sebastian había dicho algo a lo que, Jace reconocía, debieron prestarle mayor atención.

\- _¿Y si dependiera la de alguien más?_

Jace apretó el puño a un costado de su cuerpo; ¿Entonces si habia otra persona involucrada? Alguien a quien su parabatai estaba protegiendo. Y pese a todo, saber por quién se estaba preocupando Alec no era lo que le importaba justo ahora, si no el cómo el ojos azules lo protegía ¿A cambio de qué? Alec nunca amaría a un ser como Sebastian, no en el sentido propio de la palabra, ¿pero qué sentido le daba Sebastian? ¿Amarlo con su cuerpo? Ese maldito bien que podía estar obligándolo a entregarse a él. Jace sintió nauseas solo de pensarlo; y sin embargo había una cosa más que no entendía: ¿Por qué Jace había sentido ese estremecimiento agradable por parte de Alec cuando los labios de Sebastian rozaron la mano del ojos azules?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec bufó, había oscurecido ya pero el mal humor seguía allí. Max había vuelto a la habitación suya poco después de que él regresara de la sala de entrenamiento; y el niño había salido rápidamente ante los gruñidos de molestia de su hermano. No había vuelto, Alec supuso que había atribuido su mal humor a un inexistente dolor en su hombro, pero estaba bien, su hermano de seguro estaba en su habitación leyendo su manga de _Maruto_ o como fuera.

En cambio él se había quedado allí en la habitación acostado en su cama mirando al techo con los dientes rechinantes de molestia. ¿Qué quería Sebastian de él? Lo besaba una y otra vez para molestarle cuando bien que en su hombro y cuello había marcas de chupetones que seguro le había hecho la Reina Seelie. Que él supiera ella era la única persona fuera de esa casa que Sebastian había visto luego del ataque de Los Ángeles ¿No que estaba enamorado de él? Vaya amor que le tenía, si ni siquiera obligado por una poción el estúpido de Sebastian podía ser consecuente con lo que sentía. ¡Ja! Él había dicho que le había entregado a Mark Blackthorn a Seelie a cambio de favores; vaya favorcito el que le hizo la _perra loca._

Sintió un salto en la boca del estómago: Ya alguien antes se había referido a la Reina Seelie como "Perra Loca", Magnus. No quería pensar en el brujo, seguramente él también se habría acostado con Seelie ¿Y con quien no? Después de todo Alec solo era un nombre más en el gran prontuario de parejas remplazables de Magnus Bane.

Negó con la cabeza descartando al brujo de sus pensamientos; pero tampoco quería pensar en Sebastian revolcándose con esa bruja de mujer; eso era…

Detuvo el orden de sus pensamientos ruborizándose por completo ¿Y a él que le importaba? No era su problema que Sebastian cayera tan bajo como para acostarse con Seelie; al menos Clary era alguien agradable y… ok, no; era su hermana, eso era asqueroso y… En cualquier caso ¿Qué demonios se traía el rubio con las pelirrojas? Bufó por millonésima vez levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al espejo de cuerpo entero junto al closet y tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos observándolo analíticamente ¿Cómo se vería él de pelirrojo? Tenía entendido que los mundanos conocían maneras de cambiar el color de cabello temporalmente, podría intentarlo; o quizás hablar con un brujo, él sabía que ellos podían hacerlo: había visto a Magnus en una ocasión volver su cabello violeta para que estuviera a juego con su pantalón y...

Negó con la cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando? Se soltó el mechón de cabello desviando la mirada del espejo con molestia: Magnus solo venía a sus pensamientos para hacerle rabiar aún más: recordaba ese día en India, él le había pedido no llamar la atención demasiado en una sociedad tan conservadora y el brujo no conforme con teñirse el pelo tuvo que ir y vestirse luego con un sari; no le había importado en lo absoluto sus opiniones.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar vidrio haciéndose añicos desde el piso inferior. Tomó a prisa una daga de su mesa de noche y corrió fuera de la habitación escaleras abajo, escuchaba la voz de Max desde la cocina pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que estaba riendo.

\- Creo que ya no podremos ponerle más azúcar - Dijo entre risa. Alec lo observó desde el escalón más bajo de la escalera, apoyándose al barandal. Había un recipiente de vidrio hecho añicos en el suelo y la azúcar esparcida por todo el lugar; pero eso no era lo que le hacía abrir la boca con desconcierto.

\- Te dije que no levantaras todo el recipiente, mira el desastre - Gruñía Sebastian a su lado; su hombro estaba curado ya y Alec podía ver el borde de una Iratze reciente sobresaliendo de su camiseta, pero eso tampoco era lo desconcertante sino ver al rubio junto a su hermanito, vaciando un pequeño saquito de harina sobre un gran bol.

¿Esos dos estaban cocinando juntos?

\- ¡Es demasiada harina! – Exclamó el niño en un intento de riña entre risas.

\- Dijiste que echara toda la harina - Escuchó quejarse la voz de Sebastian con molestia deteniéndose en su tarea.

\- ¡No lo dije! - Se defendió el niño de inmediato. El rubio bufó.

\- No sé ni para que te hago caso, tu tampoco sabes cocinar.

\- Pues soy un niño ¿Que esperabas? - Gruñó lanzándole un puñado de harina en la cara al semi demonio que lo dejó totalmente cubierto.

\- ¿Quieres pelear rudo mocoso? - Masculló Sebastian tomando un huevo y rápidamente lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Max. El pequeño fue a defenderse quería parecer enojado y sin embargo reía divertido. Se lanzó sobre Sebastian quien lo sujeto de las piernas poniéndolo de cabeza.

\- Suéltame

\- ¡Ríndete o te meto de cabeza en la mezcla! - Exclamó girándose respingando al ver a Alec ahí observándolos con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Hermano ayúdame! - Gritaba Max entre risa al darse cuenta; pero Sebastian lo dejó de inmediato en el suelo.

\- Yo...no le estaba haciendo nada - Se excusó de inmediato; Sebastian se riñó a si mismo mentalmente, él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie pero no quería que Alec malinterpretara todo y se enojara con él, después de todo aun no entendía que había ocurrido en la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Quería hacer un pastel para ti porque estas herido y de mal humor, pero Sebastian lo arruinó - Le acusó el niño. Alec asintió aun fuera de sí, acercándose a ellos.

La cocina era un completo desastre, apenas se daba cuenta que había un par de huevos estrellados en el suelo y ni hablar de la mantequilla esparcida por todo el mesón.

\- Por Raziel que son un asco… - Él tampoco sabía preparar un pastel pero estaba seguro que la mezcla no debía verse como una grumosa masa gris sólida y la cocina no tenía que parecer un campo de batalla.

\- ¡Fue su culpa! - Exclamaron los dos a la vez señalándose uno al otro. Alec los miró por un segundo y no pudo evitarlo: estalló a carcajadas, después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer si tenía a dos niños en casa?

\- No creo que esto tenga salvación - Aseguró removiendo la mezcla para apreciarla - Mejor limpiemos.

\- Pero... - Intentó refutar Max, su sonrisa disminuyó un poco.

\- No tienes por qué hacerme un pastel para contentarme Max, ya no estoy molesto.

\- Bueno...-El niño se mostró avergonzado- También es para mí. - Alec se mostró confundido y los cachetes de Max se inflaron con indignación - ¡Mañana cumplo 10 años! - Exclamó. Alec abrió la boca perplejo ¿mañana? Pero si Max cumpliría años en...

Su boca se abrió aún más; no podía ser. Él había perdido casi cualquier noción de los días que pasaban desde que estaba prisionero con Sebastian; pero, hizo cuentas mentales rápidamente, tenía ya9días ahí, lo que significaba que hoy era...

\- Mañana es primero de Diciembre-dijo Sebastian notando la confusión del de ojos azules. El rubio se limpió las manos en el pantalón y se dirigió a Alec tomando el calendario pegado a la puerta de la nevera y se lo tendió. El de ojos azules lo tomó estremeciéndose al rozar los dedos del medio demonio. Se apartó rápidamente observando el calendario intentando que no se notara las reacciones que le causaba.

\- Sebastian dijo que no te acordarías, por eso quería hacer mi propio pastel. - Se quejó el niño. Alec no sabía que decirle, realmente no se había acordado y...un momento, ¿Sebastian estaba ayudándole a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para que no se sintiera mal?

\- No, no Max - Negó de inmediato agachándose frente a él - Por supuesto que me acorde es solo que... yo… vale, quizás casi lo olvido – Dijo al fin derrotado pero agregó rápidamente intentando que su hermanito no se entristeciera – Pero te compensare con un gran regalo, lo que quieras.

\- En ese caso quiero volver a casa – Dijo el niño emocionado; la sonrisa de Alec vaciló de inmediato - No he visto a mamá, ¡Quiero verla!

\- No por ahora – Negó Sebastian dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Alec que dejaba claro que debía quitarle esa idea al niño de la mente.

\- Mañana no podrá ser Max; pero seguro quieres otra cosa. – El niño se mostró algo desilusionado sin embargo no le duró mucho, se llevó la mano a la barbilla profundamente concentrado en lo que pediría, hasta que finalmente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya sé! Siempre he querido conocer un ángel – Exclamó – Alec me dijiste que has visto uno, quiero ver un ángel – Pidió emocionado. El pelonegro ignoró como Sebastian le negaba con la cabeza y en cambio le sonrió a su hermano.

\- Sebastian conoce uno, él podría… - Max volteó hacía Sebastian rápidamente.

\- ¿En serio? Oh por favor Sebastian…

\- No, no puedo. - Negó este de inmediato su sonrisa había desaparecido.

\- ¿Porque no? – La preguntó Alec con curiosidad y cierto desafío.

\- Oh vamos, llévame a conocerlo ¡Por favor! – Suplicó el niño.

\- ¡He dicho que no! - Dijo con rudeza, toda la ligereza anterior se perdió al instante. Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y Sebastian bufó marchándose de la cocina.

\- Hablare con él - Dijo Alec de inmediato, tranquilizando a Max que parecía a punto de llorar – Sube a darte un baño y prepararte para dormir – Le indicó saliendo tras el rubio.

\- Sebastian, Sebastian espera.

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Esa no es manera de tratar a Max, es solo un niño. - Dijo con rudeza; había dicho que no estaba molesto, pero la verdad era que todavía le fastidiaba el odioso moretón que no desaparecía del cuello del rubio.

\- Niño o no, debe entender que no puede meterse en mis asuntos; y tú tampoco - Bramó. Alec se detuvo en seco y el rubio se masajeó el puente de la nariz intentando tranquilizarse - Escucha, no puedo llevarlo con el ángel.

\- ¿Porque no? – Esta vez su pregunta parecía más retadora que curiosa.

Sebastian suspiró tomándolo del brazo con firmeza. Alexander se estremeció ante el contacto. Intentó no pensar en eso demasiado, se suponía que estaba enojado con él.

\- ¡Amatis! - Llamó; la mujer que había estado fuera de la casa entró de inmediato - Cuida a Max mientras volvemos - Ordenó y al segundo siguiente ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

\- No sé nada más; Mark era quien estuvo todo el tiempo ahí durante el ataque – La expresión de Julian se volvió fiera ante la insistencia de la pregunta del inquisidor. Estaban en la casa de la Cónsul, Gia Penhallow; los niños Blackthorn se estaban quedando allí desde el día anterior y Gia les había permitido un tiempo para hablar con ellos a solas – ¡Si quieren saber algo más entonces consigan a mi hermano! Rescátenlo de donde sea que Sebastian se lo llevó.

La expresión de pesar en el rostro de Robert no dio ninguna esperanza. Fue Magnus quien habló:

\- Escuchen chicos, yo también, como ustedes, quiero encontrar a su hermano y a mi novio, y quiero que Sebastian pague por llevárselos, pero para eso necesito algo, cualquier detalle que nos ayude a dar con él, algo que se les hubiera pasado. – El joven Blackthorn le mantuvo la mirada por un par de segundos antes de suspirar.

\- Ya le dije todo lo que sé a la Clave – Lamentó. Magnus suspiró con derrota: no había servido de nada. Bane intercambió una mirada con Tessa, tenían que irse ya, no tenía sentido seguir molestando a esos niños, ya bastante mal la estaban pasando.

\- Había un brujo – Dijo Emma de pronto deteniéndolos antes de salir.

\- Lo sabemos – Dijo la cambiante de inmediato - En sus declaraciones dicen que no pudieron verle la cara.

\- Vi sus manos – Aseguró la muchacha – Tenía dedos largos, con piel de serpiente.

\- Piel de… - Comenzó Magnus siendo interrumpido por el susurro de Tessa.

\- Maximus. – Dijo intercambiando una preocupada mirada con el de ojos de gato.

\- Así lo llamó Sebastian, creo – Dudó Jules.

\- ¿Saben algo más sobre él? – Preguntó Robert de inmediato. Los niños negaron, Robert estaba dispuesto a insistir pero Magnus lo detuvo con una mano en sus hombros.

\- Gracias niños, nos han ayudado más de lo que creen – Dijo el brujo con una débil sonrisa. Magnus, Robert y Tessa salieron de la habitación. Afuera les esperaban Maryse, Isabelle y Jace. Las dos mujeres se apresuraron a ellos de inmediato, el rubio en cambio aun parecía un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Tienen algo? – Preguntó la madre de Alec de inmediato.

\- Más que algo – Dijo Magnus, y a ninguno de los Nefilims les gustó la expresión consternada del par de submundos.

\- ¿Quién es Maximus? – Preguntó Robert.

\- Es un brujo sin escrúpulos, capaz de venderse al mejor postor – Explicó Tessa.

\- ¿No hacen eso todos los brujos? –Preguntó Jace demostrando que los había estado escuchando. Se ganó una mirada de censura de su familia y una de desagrado por parte de Bane y Gray

\- Los brujos ofrecemos la magia como un servicio y como tal debe ser pagado – Siseó Magnus – Pero Maximus Snow es un mercenario de la peor calaña; tiene prohibida la entrada al laberinto espiral.

\- Maximus no sigue las reglas, solo hace por lo que se le paga. – Completó Tessa.

\- ¿Cómo es que la Clave no los tiene en su registro? – Cuestionó Robert.

\- Un minuto, no estoy entendiendo nada - Se quejó Isabelle, pero fue ignorada.

\- No es el tipo de brujos al que le pedirían ayuda, no públicamente al menos – Dijo Tessa – Incluso se rumorea que ha trabajado con demonios mayores para capturar y asesinar ángeles.

\- El tipo de personas con las que de seguro se rodearía Sebastian – Comentó Maryse con desagrado intuyendo la situación - ¿Dónde podemos conseguirlo? ¿Dónde reside?

\- No lo sé – Dijo Magnus – Pero descuida, en no más de veinticuatro horas lo estaremos visitando – Dijo saliendo a prisa del lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Alec exclamó de sorpresa al reconocer la cueva en que habían aparecido: era la cueva en que había visto el cuerpo de Max, donde el ángel había estado encadenado. Ahora que el ser celestial no estaba se daba cuenta que parte de la luz ese día en la cueva se debía al ángel, esta vez el lugar estaba en penumbras.

\- Eso es lo que queda del ángel - Dijo señalando un punto específico. Alec lo observó apenas pudiendo distinguir una mancha en el suelo y la piedra que servía de pared, una quemadura por un fuego que ardió intensamente y a su alrededor habían plumas blancas, de un blanco tan puro que parecía irreal.

\- Eres un... - Alec tuvo que controlarse para no decirle algo enteramente horrible. Le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, quería marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. Sebastian se apresuró tras él tomándolo del brazo impidiéndoselo y el muchachos de los ojos azules se volteó hacia él con molestia- ¿Qué clase de ser eres? - Preguntó forcejeando para liberarse - Pensé que lo había visto todo en como trataste a los niños Blackthorn ¡pero un Ángel! ¿Qué clase de monstruo le hace esto a un ser de Luz, algo puro?

\- ¿Puro? - Bufó soltando finalmente a Alec - Tan puro que se negó por completo a ayudarnos a traer a Max de vuelta - Escupió Sebastian - Tuvimos que quebrarlo, torturarlo para que colaborara.

\- Si le hubieras explicado la situación...

\- Por favor Alexander despierta; ¿Crees que los ángeles son buenos? Son tan despiadados como los demonios, egoístas que se saben por encima de los mortales y por eso los desprecian: solo mira a Raziel, dejando una tarea suicida a los que se dicen sus hijos: luchar contra la maldad, contra los demonios ¿Porque no lo hacen ellos si tanto les preocupa la humanidad? Ah pero no merecen su tiempo; se saben necesitados, se vanaglorian en eso pero castigan al que se atreve a pedirles su ayuda.

Alec le escuchó; Sebastian estaba realmente enojado, y él también pero no estaba seguro de con quien: ¿con Sebastian por asesinar al ángel o con este por haberse negado a traer a Max a la vida? Quizás un poco con ambos.

\- Aun cuando lo hubiera hecho por su voluntad desde el inicio no soy tan idiota para devolverlo con vida al cielo: vendrían por mí. - Aseguró el rubio un poco más calmado - Y no es mi intención desatar la ira del cielo, al menos no antes de que levante el infierno.

Alec no dijo nada, en cambio observó la escena; él se había prometido que intentaría salvar al ángel apenas tuviera a Max, pero lo cierto es que no había vuelto a pensar en él hasta ahora. Intentó no dejarse corroer por la culpa, ese ángel ni siquiera había querido colaborar con traer a Max de regreso, después de todo había sido egoísta; en cambio Sebastian había pensado en él y en Max, había estado dispuesto a desatar la ira del cielo en su contra con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Se agachó tomando una de las plumas y se volvió al rubio.

\- No voy a discutir contigo por esto, no vale la pena - Su voz fue totalmente seria. Extendió la pluma frente a él observándola y agregó - Max tendrá que conformarse con esto

 **_OO_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Ay no, Alec ¿Cómo que no vale la pena lo que le pasó al ángel? x.x al menos Magnus y Maryse están trabajando juntos, aunque Jace está que no sabe que pensar D: por cierto que me causó gracia escribir a Alec pensando en ser pelirrojo xD ese Nefilim celoso no cambia… y esos momentos de humanidad de Sebastian, cocinando con Max xD por cierto que realmente no se sabe cuándo cumple Max, así que le puse esa fecha a mi conveniencia.**

 **Sobre el próximo capítulo, se llamará** _A quien pertenezco_ **; me estoy quedando sin caps de reserva y por lo ajetreado de las fechas no podré escribir como quisiera así que lo mejor será actualizar el próximo miércoles… aunque quien quita y los sorprenda antes ;)**

 **Espero todos pasen unas felices fiestas y tengan un ¡FELIZ AÑO 2016! :D  
Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	14. PII-C14: A Quien Pertenezco

**Holaa Hola :D**

 **Aquí estoy tal como prometí :) Super feliz con esos más de 100 Reviews y en agradecimiento les traigo este regalito de Reyes :)**

 **Logré escribir un capitulo y medio, pero tengo que seguir esforzándome porque pronto volveré a clases y ya saben, no me gusta ir con los caps al día ya que eso no me permitiría cambiar cosas si es necesario.**

 **Por cierto que Alec pensando en ser un Weasley y Sebastian besándole el hombro sí que causó revuelo ¿Eh? xD En fin, que ese no es el asunto :P le agradezco a todos por los Fav, Follow, especialmente a** _Aifos98, Guest, Lalala, Sunako1993, AliceB1402, Mika Bathory, San, Clarita3, Lorenmar_ **y** _SandraDom_ **por los Reviews y PM. Contesto algunos.**

 _Guest:_ **oh ya sabes lo que dicen "sentimientos intensos hacen mejores historia" (no se quien lo dice pero shhhh ;P ) jajaja ohh bueno, debieron trabajar juntos desde el inicio y hacerle caso a Simon, pero al pobre nadie lo escucha u.u** " _desgastado, ensombrecido, envenenado, endemoniado y frío corazón_ _"_ **Por mucho esa ha sido la mejor descripción del corazón de Sebastian que he leído :P me encanta que te guste como van las cosas, porque se ponen mejores ;)**

 _Lalala:_ **oh vaya, tu review se publicó dos veces… en fin, la página ha estado loca con eso de los reviews estos días así que no importa :D creo que ese beso en el hombro alteró a más de una jajaja y sí, estoy segura que Alec pasaba por lo mismo que tu xD tranquila, Sebastian se ganara tu perdón (…o quizás no) Jajaja, Max es el interrumpidor oficial xD jajajaj te gustó lo de "caramelito" eh? xD oh vamos, todos odiamos a la Perra Loca, no es culpa de la poción xD Yo si creo que Magnus se acostó alguna vez con ella, Alec se lo preguntó en CoLS y él no lo desmintió jajajajaj Sii! Que se coma el pastelito xD oh espera.. se supone que yo debo ser neutral xD oh bien, que este cap es la salida de cumple de Max :) oh sí, si te fijas, Alec si se disgustó porque Sebastian asesinara al ángel, pero su prioridad era no discutir con Sebastian por eso. Ya se me hacía raro que no mencionaras algo sobre los sentimientos de Sebas, te traigo un poquito más de ellos aquí ;) Un beso!**

 _San:_ **de verdad ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir? Deshidratarlo ¿A quién se le ocurre? xD la verdad es que para Sebastian es aún más desconcertante que para Alec, porque a diferencia de este, Sebas nunca ha sentido algo similar antes. Jajaja Sebastian no está de acuerdo xD bueno, ya verás quien pertenece a quien. Oh no, Alec tiene el anillo Morgenstern, el anillo que se desaparece es otro tuve que releer CoLS para asegurarme de eso antes de publicar :) Si, Sebastian lo sabe :O y sobre Max, ya verás ;)**

 _Clarita3:_ **Jaja, sin duda; pero tendras que esperar al cap 15 ;) sobre la navidad… dependerá si Magnus no llega antes ;)**

 **El resto por inbox :)**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo leer :D**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

 **Capítulo 14: A quien pertenezco**

El destino puede seguir dos caminos para causar nuestra ruina: rehusarnos el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos y cumplirlos plenamente"

 **Henri F. Amiel**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Alec despertó a su hermanito lanzándose en la cama a su lado. Max se despertó a prisa sobresaltado haciendo ademan de tomar un pequeño cuchillo de su mesita de noche. El mayor enarcó una ceja ¿Y eso? Sin duda no era algo que se le hubiera enseñado en el instituto; decidió dejarlo pasar cuando Max gritó emocionado brincando de alegría al ver el pastel que Alec sostenía en la mano, pero sin duda tendría que hablar con su hermanito: si lo hacía por miedo a Sebastian, Max tenía que entender que Sebastian no le haría daño otra vez, pero si lo hacía por indicación del rubio tendría que hablar con este muy seriamente ¿Quién se creía para volver a su hermanito un paranoico?

-¡Tengo un pastel! – Exclamó emocionado y no era para menos, seguramente el pobre niño había creído que tendría que celebrar su cumpleaños con el asqueroso intento de pastel del día anterior. Alec dejó sus cavilaciones sonriendo al ver la alegría de su hermano mientras metía el dedo en el pastel de fresas y crema y lo probaba llenándose la boca de crema.

Hacía tan solo un mes él habría jurado que esa fecha no tendría nada que celebrar, que la pasaría frente a una lápida en Idris y en cambio estaba allí, viendo a su pequeño hermano pasándose la lengua por la comisura de los labios para no desperdiciar ni un poco de crema; viéndolo cumplir diez años pese a haber muerto a los nueve; y todo era gracias a Sebastian.

La noche anterior, luego de haber hablado en la cueva; habían ido juntos, con el anillo del rubio, a Francia para comprar un pastel que sustituyera el intento que habían estado haciendo. Una noche por las mejores pastelerías de París a la luz de la torre Eiffel. Solo habían entrado, comprado (o eso quería creer Alec) y vuelto a la casa de Sebastian en total silencio entre ambos: Alec había estado tan avergonzado pensando en cuanto le parecía eso una cita que no se había atrevido a decir nada y delatarse; además se suponía que estaba enojado todavía, o esperaba que Sebastian lo creyera y atribuyera a eso su silencio.

\- ¡Está delicioso! – Exclamó el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¡Pruébalo! ¡Pruébalo! – Exclamó el niño emocionado. Alec pasó el dedo por la crema dispuesto a probarlo cuando…- ¡A Izzy le va a encantar, Alec! – La mano del ojos azules se detuvo a medio camino. Intentó no permitir que le temblara: Max no tenía por qué saber que el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de su hermana le hacía rabiar con tanta intensidad. - ¿Por qué no está aquí, Alec? ¿Por qué no viene a celebrar mi cumpleaños?

 _Porque es una perra que por su culpa Sebastian tuvo que matarte_ – Las palabras estuvieron a nada de salir de sus labios pero logró contenerse. Era la verdad: esa noche en Idris él le había pedido a Isabelle expresamente que volviera a la casa y cuidara de Max; una simple orden que no fue capaz de cumplir. Sebastian solo había hecho lo que se suponía que debía hacer mientras Izzy no fue capaz de cumplir con su deber de esa noche ¿Cómo podía merecerse siquiera la alegría de saber que Max vivía?

\- Está muy lejos Max – Dijo simplemente. El niño se mostró alicaído y Alec estaba seguro que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para preguntar por sus padres. Ellos tampoco se merecían estar junto al pequeño, después de todo Max solo había sido una excusa para hacer lo fácil y fingir que se amaban, y su muerte fue solo una excusa más esta vez para hacer lo que debieron hacer desde el inicio: divorciarse. Era muy fácil responsabilizar de sus problemas a Max, de la falta de valor de su padre para irse con su amante, y luego de la falta de interés de seguir viviendo juntos.

Se apresuró en buscar algo que llevaba junto al pastel pero que en el afán del niño por probarlo no había visto; y le tendió sonrientemente la pluma del ángel que había tomado la noche anterior. El pequeño la tomó de inmediato abriendo la boca en forma de "o" cómicamente; olvidándose por un minuto el asunto de su familia.

\- ¿Es…es…?

\- Resulta que hable con el ángel amigo de Sebastian; está muy ocupado con cosas de ángeles, pero logré que te dejara una pluma – Mintió.

\- ¡Mi propia pluma de ángel! – Gritó el niño emocionado - ¡Espera a que Jace lo sepa! ¡Se morirá de envidia! – Exclamó. La sonrisa de Alec desapareció una vez más y no pudo evitar bufar. Max saltaba en la cama tan emocionado que ni siquiera lo notó. ¿Por qué Jace siempre tenía que robarle el amor de su hermanito? Él solo se comportaba como un gran idiota la mayoría de tiempo y como un tremendo imbécil el resto ¿Por qué Max tenía que admirar tanto a alguien así y no a él? -¡Sebastian! – El niño saltó fuera de la cama de pronto.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Tengo que mostrársela! ¡Mi pluma de ángel! Los ángeles si existen – Exclamó emocionado saliendo a prisa de la habitación. Alec sonrió dejando el pastel en la mesa y siguiéndolo. Cuando bajó por completo la escalera, Max ya estaba saltando emocionado frente a Sebastian que intentaba tomarse una taza de café sentado a la barra de la cocina.

\- ¡Mi propia pluma! ¡Mira! Es blanca; pero no blanco cualquiera ¡Es blanca ángel! – Alec rio y Sebastian al verlo le sonrió al mayor mientras el pequeño seguía brincando de emoción; quería seguir escuchando la risa del de ojos azules y ese brillo de alegría en su mirada, era la primera vez que lo veía realmente alegre estando allí en esa casa con él. Sebastian le dio un sorbo a su taza poniéndose de pie; si Alec estaba contento quería mantenerlo así, aunque fuera por su hermano.

\- Ve a vestirte mocoso; desayunaremos fuera hoy.

\- ¿Saldremos?- La pregunta confundida de Alec quedó opacada por el grito de emoción y la carrera escaleras arriba del niño. Sebastian solo asintió intentando mostrar indiferencia. - Es el mejor regalo que has podido darle: es un niño, necesita salir.

\- No lo hago por él – Dijo. Alec asintió pero aun así su sonrisa en agradecimiento se mantuvo en su rostro – Ve a cambiarte también; asegúrense de usar abrigo – Le ordenó. El chico Lightwood asintió subiendo la escalera y la sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció con él.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba haciendo por Max. Él tenía asuntos que atender ese día en Praga. Llevarse a Max consigo solo era un pequeño cambio en sus planes y que Alec le sonriera por eso era un bonus bastante bueno; especialmente teniendo en cuenta que con el asunto de los niños en Los Ángeles y del ángel muerto no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sintiera Alec respecto a él, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra la noche anterior mientras estuvieron en Paris para comprar el pastel para Max, asumía que seguía enojado por lo que pasó en la sala de entrenamiento, fuera lo que fuera.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Está nevando! - Exclamó Max emocionado, soltándose de la mano de Alec para correr por todo el lugar; el de ojos azules estuvo por llamarlo pero Sebastian lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo estirar las piernas - Alec asintió viendo al niño que se había lanzado sobre la nieve para hacer angelitos. - ¿Estás feliz ahora?

\- ¿Realmente te importa? - Preguntó Alec, no había hostilidad realmente sino más bien parecía una respuesta automática.

\- ¿Sigues enojado por el Ángel? – Preguntó preocupado - ¿O es por lo de la flecha en tu hombro? - Alec lo sopesó un segundo antes de contestar desfrunciendo el ceño.

\- Ninguno; no realmente - Admitió - Debería - Aseguró llevándose la mano al hombro y moviéndolo circularmente mientras recordaba las plumas del Ángel por todo el suelo, con sangre dorada cubriéndolo y la roca quemada. Negó con la cabeza - Pero últimamente no consigo enojarme contigo - Sebastian se mostró aún más confundido.

\- ¿Entonces que pasó en la sala de entrenamientos? - Alec se ruborizó avergonzado.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Max y al segundo siguiente una bola de nieve había impactado la cara del rubio salvando a Alec de tener que contestar. El chico Lightwood podría jurar que durante un segundo hubo un destello peligroso en los ojos de este, pero rápidamente esto se volvió una sonrisa con cierta maldad picara.

\- Será mejor que empieces a suplicar perdón pequeño diablillo - Sebastian se agachó para tomar rápidamente una bola de nieve golpeando a Max en la cabeza. El niño se defendió con otra bola de nieve y al ver como el semi demonio iba hacía él, corrió pidiendo ayuda entre risas.

Alec los observó desde lo lejos. ¿Quién podría decir que, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, Max se llevara bien con Sebastian? Se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

Convivir con Sebastian no estaba siendo la experiencia terrible que él habría esperado. Aun no aceptaba lo que el rubio hacía, la forma en que arrasaba con los institutos; pero él le había traído de vuelta a Max, se había esforzado porque este lo aceptara otra vez, y ahora los veía en ese pequeño parque de Praga jugando en la nieve con él.

¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba de que los sentimientos de Sebastian eran sinceros?

Alec metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando el anillo que ahí tenía; el anillo Morgenstern que Sebastian le había dado. Lo observó dándole vuelta entre sus dedos.

¿Sinceros? No podían ser sinceros, eran sentimientos causados por la poción de amor en la flecha que él mismo había lanzado; eran sentimientos que él había forzado en Sebastian pero...él había supuesto que el efecto de la poción había terminado en Los Ángeles por el comportamiento que el rubio había tenido con él, sin embargo luego de eso había seguido comportándose como antes; y con antes se refería a antes de atacar el instituto de LA; de hecho algo si había cambiado, desde entonces el contacto entre ellos se había vuelto incómodo, desde que Sebastian le pusiera las Iratzes en la espalda se comportaba más como una persona.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, no del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Se colocó el anillo en el dedo. Estaba mal y lo sabía, no hacía ni dos días él había discutido con Sebastian, había sentido el horror más puro por el rubio cuando vio lo que intentaba hacer con esos niños del instituto de Los Ángeles y sin embargo sonrió al abrir los ojos y ver la "M" Morgenstern en sus dedos y...

\- ¡Te tengo! - El grito de guerra de Max lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y al segundo ya tenía un puñado de nieve en la boca y a su hermanito guindado del cuello.

Sebastian estaba frente a él también. Al parecer habían dejado su pelea de nieve para intentar derribarlo entre ambos. Alec intentó resistir pero no pudo cuando su hermano colocó una bola de nieve bajo su camisa. El chico saltó por el frio tropezando y llevándose a Sebastian consigo. Max logró soltarse a tiempo pero ya los dos mayores rodaban por la nieve ante la risa del más chico que corrió en sentido contrario pensando en "armarse" para esperar un contraataque.

Rodaron unos pocos metros; al detenerse Sebastian quedó sobre Alec.

\- Mocoso, ya vera - Gruñía Alec limpiándose el rostro con las manos. Sebastian abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Tu...te pusiste el anillo - Hizo ver; Alec se ruborizó, no esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta tan pronto y su rubor alcanzó sus orejas cuando el rubio acercó sus labios besándole; fue un beso suave que Alec aceptó desde el inicio: desde que le había pedido tiempo a Sebastian este no había vuelto a besarle de esa forma; siempre eran roces juguetones para molestarle; y apenas se daba cuenta de cuanto había extrañado y añorado sentir el movimiento de esos labios acompasados a los suyos; sus lenguas encontrándose como una caricia del uno por el otro era algo que no tenía desde aquella vez en el loft de Brooklyn cuando Magnus los interrumpió. Alzó los brazos aferrándose a Sebastian por sus hombros, pidiéndole sin palabras que no se apartara: quería sentir sus labios todo cuanto fuera posible.

Y sin embargo no duró mucho, pero los dejó a ambos completamente ruborizados y no precisamente por el frio de la nieve; al separarse Sebastian le veía confundido, con una mueca que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa, y esa estampa le hizo sonreír también a Alec.

\- Vamos por Max - Dijo, aunque su hermanito estaba muy ocupado un poco más allá armándose de bolas de nieves y ni siquiera los había visto. Sebastian lo ayudó en ponerse de pie e ir juntos por el niño, no sin antes tomar una bola de nieve.

Habían muchas cosas que su cerebro le gritaba que estaban mal, pero justo entonces podía pensar en una que estaba bien: él, Max y Sebastian, esa tarde allí como una familia. Y para Alec era suficiente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¡Pásame las papas! ¡Y salsa, quiero salsa! - Max comía ruidosamente; habían dejado que el niño eligiera el restaurante donde desayunar, solo que por lo que se tardaron jugando en la nieve ya era más bien un almuerzo. El niño había elegido una especie de restaurant infantil lleno de parques y niños gritones, que tenían a Sebastian con una expresión de estar planeando estallar el próximo holocausto allí mismo. Alec tenía que admitir que no lo culpaba, tantos gritos de niños le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta a él también. Había que ver que solo Max elegía un lugar como ese teniendo tan buenos restaurantes disponibles en Praga.

Alec pasó la salsa a su hermano, dándole luego una mordida a su hamburguesa. Intentaba no mirar demasiado a Sebastian porque le resultaba vergonzoso: él se había colocado el anillo Morgenstern hacía apenas unas horas y Sebastian lo había besado; solo recordarlo le hacía ruborizar y agradecía toda esa efusividad en Max para desviar la atención de él. No estaba seguro acerca de que paso seguiría ahora ¿Qué era lo que debía esperar? ¿Una relación con Sebastian? ¿Era él acaso un hombre de _relaciones_ o debía solo conformarse con que Sebastian lo contara entre sus amantes y le besara cuando no estuviera cerca de Seelie?

\- ¡Quiero helado con las papas! ¿Puedo tener helado?! - Preguntó de pronto Max sacando a Alec del deprimente curso de sus pensamientos. El niño miraba a su hermano y a Sebastian alternativamente.

\- Puedes tener el polo norte si nos vamos ya - Gruñó el rubio.

\- ¿Irnos? ¡Pero si aún no empieza la hora feliz! - Se quejó Max llamando a un mesero vestido de uniforme con orejas de conejo en la cabeza y dientes falsos. El niño pidió el helado; Alec miró preocupado a Sebastian: el rubio ni siquiera había tocado su hamburguesa; parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

\- Voy a meterles la hora feliz por el...

\- ¡Sebastian! - Saltó Alec.

\- ¡Vaya! Alguien está de mal humor - Dijo el mesero entregándole el helado a Max - ¡Creo que tenemos un voluntario para la hora feliz! - Exclamó en voz alta señalando al rubio. Los niños gritaron emocionados y Alec se puso de pie sujetando la mano del rubio antes de que tomara un cuchillo y traumara a tantos niños de por vida al decapitar al mesero allí mismo.

\- Discúlpennos un momento - Dijo rápidamente, jalando a Sebastian entre la multitud para apartarlo pese a que no dejaba de mascullar maldiciones. Max solo se encogió de hombros y aprovechó que se apartaban para robar parte de las papas de los mayores.

\- No empieces a querer matar gente – Le advirtió Alec por lo bajo; estaban cerca del baño, escondidos de la vista de la mayoría.

\- Cuando me haga con este jodido mundo, este será el primer lugar que queme - Dijo bufando - Y convertiré a ese mesero será un nido de demonios Shaxs

Alec rio; sabía que Sebastian era capaz de cumplir la amenaza pero había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que le hizo sonar completamente infantil y eso solo le causaba gracia. Sebastian frunció el ceño un segundo pero luego sonrió pícaramente callando las risas con sus labios. El muchacho se alarmó queriendo separarse ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¡En un lugar como ese lleno de niños! Sebastian lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura no dejando que se apartara y en cambio le hizo retroceder abriendo la puerta del baño. Alec tenía los sentidos nublados, no entendía cómo es que un simple beso causaba eso él, un beso que pretendía recorrer y reconocer toda su boca mientras le pegaba contra el lavamanos. Alec gimió quedamente al sentir el golpe de la cerámica en su espalda.

\- Espera, no lo hagas - La voz de Alec fue apenas un susurro; no quería detenerse - No solo me uses cuando te plazca, mucho menos si es solo para crear problemas en el restaurante.

\- ¿Quién te está usando? - Susurró Sebastian en la piel de su cuello. Alec se estremeció pero aun así lo apartó, si no lo hacía ahora y dejaba que volviera a tocarlo, no podría detenerlo luego.

\- Esto no es lo que quiero Sebastian - Dijo serio apartándolo un paso de si, con una mano en el pecho, la mano en que podía ver el anillo Morgenstern. Él no quería ser solo el amante disponible a toda hora, no es lo que pretendía cuando se puso el anillo; él se sentía parte de Sebastian, aunque no se lo dijera, le pertenecía al rubio, y aunque fuera algo iluso, esperaba reciprocidad. - Y Max nos está esperando - Dijo ruborizado, apresurándose a salir del baño tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que era un libro abierto y lo menos que quería era que el rubio leyera sus pensamientos.

Sebastian se recargó sobre el lavamanos, mirando su rostro en el espejo _¿No solo me uses cuando te plazca?_ ¿En que estaba pensando Alexander?

¿Usarlo? Eso era lo que hacía, Lightwood se había colocado su anillo, significaba que quería confiar en él, que lo quería cerca. Sebastian no lo había esperado, ver su anillo en los dedos de Alec lo había confundido más que nada, y su corazón había saltado tan fuerte que apenas se dio cuenta cuando besaba al chico y sin embargo, todo era parte de un plan ¿No? se aprovecharía de eso, de la confianza que Alec estaba desarrollando en él, que él mismo se estaba ganando al acercarse a Max ¿Entonces porque había tenido tantas ganas de volver a besarlo?

 _¿Quién te está usando?_

¿Realmente no lo hacía? Alexander era…Sebastian se estremeció ¿Quién era ese Nefilim de ojos azules para él? Era el hijo de inquisidor, una pieza valiosa en sus planes; era quien había colocado poción de amor en la flecha con la que le atravesó el corazón. Sí, eso era Alec: el responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el culpable de que él estuviera allí, metido en el intento de infierno que era ese restaurant.

Abrió el grifo rápidamente y se lavó la cara, deteniendo sus dedos en sus labios. Él realmente nunca había deseado de ninguna manera a otro hombre, pero desde que Alexander había llegado a hacer estragos en su cordura, solía pensar (incluso aunque se suponía que los efectos de la poción de amor estaba mermando) que sus labios pertenecían solo a Alexander y eso no era lo más preocupante.

 _ **¿Y tú? ¿A quién perteneces?**_

La voz de su hermana Clary se repitió en su mente. Ella le había hecho esa pregunta hacía varias semanas allí mismo en Praga, y comenzaba a temer que la maldita poción le quisiera obligar a tener una respuesta. Cerró el grifo del agua y observó su reflejo _¿Realmente es solo por la poción?_ Una molesta voz en su cabeza le cuestionó, Sebastian no supo que responderse a sí mismo, y sus ojos negros como la noche le devolvían una expresión con la que no estaba familiarizado: la confusión.

Odiaba sentirse así, y odiaba a Alexander por causarle todos esos problemas y odiaba aún más no poder odiarlo realmente.

Salió del baño; él tenía cosas que hacer en Praga; aunque justo en ese momento estaba pensando en hacerlas esperar un poco más, había algo que quería hacer con Alec, un sitio al cual visitar; pero sus pensamientos murieron con una mueca estrangulada al ver que todo el restaurante se había llenado de confetis y globos y los niños ahora llevaban coronas de cartón. Vio a Alec con una bebida entre las manos y la mirada gacha observando el anillo en sus dedos pensativo ¿Estaba dudando? Max a su lado tenía la cara llena de pintura de colores y aplaudía emocionado a unos tipos con disfraz de lo que suponía eran súper héroes; uno era todo azul con un escudo y una estrella y el otro era una especie de robot de rojo y dorado.

Sebastian se dio cuenta que tenía que salir cuanto antes si realmente no quería matar a alguien, no que le faltaran ganas, pero eso no haría feliz a Alec. Y lo último que quería (se descubrió pensando) era darle un motivo para quitarse el anillo Morgenstern de sus dedos.

\- Nos vamos; volveremos por ti luego – Le dijo a Max tomando a Alec del brazo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el niño confundido.

\- No; Max...

\- Se quedara con Andrew – Detuvo el refutar de Alexander y agregó al niño - Te traeremos un regalo, quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras y come lo que se te antoje - Max asintió emocionado despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y gritando rápidamente cuando "Iron Man" le hizo una jugarreta a "Capitán América"

\- ¿A dónde…?

\- Solo huyamos - Dijo Sebastian urgido saliendo del local. Afuera habían unos cuantos oscuros rondando la zona; Sebastian le hizo una seña a Andrew y Bullheart para que entraran por Max, y en cambio siguió caminando junto a Alec.

\- Espera, no podemos dejarlo; ¡es su cumpleaños!

\- No nos extrañara.

\- No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Max solo – Dijo Alec dubitativo mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por las calles de Praga por Sebastian quien le jalaba de la mano. El chico Lightwood no dejaba de volver la mirada preocupado en la dirección en que se quedaba el restaurante con su hermanito y los oscuros.

\- ¿Realmente quieres quedarte en ese infierno? – Preguntó Sebastian con sorna y agregó por lo bajo - Luego se quejan de Edom. - Alec no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risita - Además no está solo, Andrew lo estará cuidando.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – Dijo por lo bajo. Sebastian se detuvo encarándolo, no parecía molesto pero si cansado de las réplicas del ojos azul.

\- Ya olvida lo que pasó en Los Ángeles, Andrew Blackthorn me obedece a mí: jamás le haría daño a Max – Aseguró. Alec volvió la mirada una vez más atrás, la duda estaba clara en su mirada. Sebastian tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo – Confía en mí Alexander. – El corazón de Alec palpitó, hablando antes de poder detener sus palabras.

\- Confío en ti – Aseguró. El rubio le robó un rápido beso sonriendo antes de continuar su camino sin dejar de jalar a Alec de la mano. – Pero podrías decirme a donde vamos – Pidió.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya llegamos – Aseguró. Alec miró el lugar. Estaban en una pequeña plaza iluminada en uno de los lados por una señal de neón que rezaba " _Kosti Lustr"_ bajo la cual había una puerta que a Alec se le antojó un poco siniestra.

\- Si vienes a verte con algún demonio para…

\- Solo entra - Le interrumpió Sebastian su cantaleta indignada. El arquero entró con reticencia; sorprendiéndose al ver que era un bar donde ya algunas personas tomaban un trago mientras conversaban. – En la noche funciona como club – Dijo señalando la cabina del DJ pero sin detenerse.

\- ¿Espera, a dónde vamos? – Preguntó al notar que seguía halándolo sin tomar ninguna mesa.

\- No nos quedaremos con todos estos mundanos – Aseguró llegando hasta el final del bar donde había un arco que Alec no había notado, el cual se continuaba con una serie de escalones que descendían en la oscuridad. Sebastian continuó por ahí y Alec lo siguió sintiendo como el agarre del rubio cambiaba, ya no lo sujetaba en la mano para guiarlo, en cambio sus dedos se entrelazaron; era como si intentara decirle _"no importa que los escalones estén lisos, te tengo sujeto, no te caerás"_ o eso quería pensar Alec.

El corazón de Alec palpitó con fuerza. Apenas y podía ver sombras a su alrededor, pero la expectativa iba creciendo con cada escalón que descendían. Alec empezó a escuchar una música, fuerte, insistente, que incitaba a bailar sin parar, y que aumentaba a medida que descendían.

Finalmente la escalera terminó y frente a él había una gran sala totalmente cerrada, iluminada solo por luces de colores que iban y venían por todo el lugar; y cuya atracción principal era una enorme lámpara de araña hecha de huesos humanos. Alec no pudo apartar la mirada del objeto, era toda una obra de arte, un tanto escalofriante, pero totalmente admirable. Bajo la lámpara cientos de personas bailaban al ritmo de la música: Alec reconoció a todos como miembros del submundo: vampiros, hombres lobos, hadas y brujos mezclados entre sí por igual.

\- Eh… yo… no bailo – Negó de inmediato escandalizado. Sebastian rio divertido por el pánico del muchacho ante la simple idea.

\- ¿Ni siquiera porque te lo pida? – Preguntó el rubio moviéndose rítmicamente acercándose a él. Alec negó con vehemencia y los ojos de Sebastian brillaron peligrosamente ante el reto. El rubio soltó la mano del mayor para tomarle de las caderas haciéndolo moverse de un lado al otro.

\- No, Sebast… deja, te dije que no bailo. – Se quejaba el pelo negro entre risa intentando soltarse de él. Sebastian finalmente desistió.

\- De todas formas no te traje por eso – Aseguró tomando la mano del muchacho otra vez y dirigiéndolo entre la multitud, atravesando la sala hasta la fuente de mármol que había en medio de la habitación. Alec la miró, no tenía nada extraordinario, en cualquier caso la lámpara de huesos era más impresionante que la fuente, y sin embargo Sebastian se sentó al borde de la fuente. Alec se sentó a su lado, esperando que le explicara porque lo había llevado a un Club Submundo en medio de la tarde para llevarlo ante esa fuente.

\- ¿No debería estar cerrado el club a esta hora? Es muy temprano – Comentó cuando el rubio no hubo dicho nada.

\- Está abierto las 24 horas del día; ya vez que los sub mundos tienden a no diferenciar entre el día y la noche – Dijo sin prestar mucha atención. Alec frunció el ceño, estaba raro. Estuvo por preguntarle que ocurría pero él empezó a hablar – Vine aquí hace unas semanas con Jace y Clarissa – Comenzó.

Esta vez el ceño fruncido de Alec no fue por la intriga sino por molestia ¿Había llevado allí a Clary antes? ¿Entonces para que lo traía también? Él sabía el interés que Sebastian había tenido en la pelirroja ¿Qué era eso? ¿Parte de un guion de ligue? Soltó su mano de la de Sebastian, fijando su mirada de pronto en la fuente.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Dijo agrio. El rubio lo miró con desconcierto por el cambio de actitud, riendo al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- No estoy celoso idiota – Gruñó – No tengo porque estarlo en cualquier caso. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo o me importara; solo me puse el anillo porque…

\- ¿Vas a dejarme terminar? – Lo interrumpió Sebastian. Alec resopló pero se mantuvo en silencio. – Esa noche que estuve con ellos aquí, Clary y yo conversamos en esta misma fuente – Los labios de Alec se apretaron casi en una fina línea - Quería hacerle ver que éramos iguales y debíamos estar juntos por eso, intente manipularla ese día, diciéndole que si quería a Jace debía aceptarlo porque él me pertenecía.

\- Clary, Jace; perfecto ¿También traes a la Reina Seelie aquí?– Bufó Alec. Sebastian se desconcertó ¿Seelie? Alec agregó - ¿Me puedes decir para que me traes aquí? Si tanto querías volver solo tenías que secuestrarlos otra vez y dejarme tranquilo con Max y...

\- ¡Por Lilith, no sabía que fueras tan celoso! - Exclamó Sebastian sorprendido; ¿así que por eso él se había enojado el día anterior en la sala de entrenamiento? - Solo déjame poner en contexto las cosas ¿Si? - Alec bufó pero asintió - Clary esa noche me pregunto: _¿y tú?_ _¿A quién le perteneces?_ No le conteste de inmediato y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo pero lo cierto es que no sabría que habría dicho: ¿A ella? No, ella me pertenecería a mí en todo caso - Alec masculló algo pero le dejó continuar- ¿A Valentine? Él me creó pero nunca me quiso; ¿A Lilith? Ella me quiso lo suficiente para devolverme a la vida pero no le pertenezco, no me siento suyo en cualquier caso.

Sebastian hizo una pequeña pausa observando su reflejo en el agua de la fuente. Alec lo observó furtivamente, aprovechando que el rubio no lo veía, había algo en su mirada, un sentimiento de lejanía, de alguien que no había conseguido su lugar en el mundo. Sebastian suspiró, continuando.

\- Llegue a la conclusión que a nadie; nadie se tomaría la molestia de reclamar como suyo al monstruo que Valentine Morgenstern había creado cuando ni su propia madre lo había hecho, y yo tampoco me entregaría a nadie de todas formas: pertenecerle a alguien significaba darle poder sobre mi.- A Alec se le estrujó el pecho, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuanto odiaba oír a Sebastian hablando así, denotando tal sentimiento de soldad. El rubio apartó la mirada de la fuente y miró a Alec tomando su mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus anillos se encontraron, cada uno en el dedo del otro; _donde debían estar_ , pensó él - Pero me equivoque; pertenezco a ti, Alexander.

Alec retuvo el aliento solo un segundo; un segundo en que las luces de colores iluminaron el rostros de Sebastian haciendo que sus ojos negros se vieran verdes, un segundo que le tomó al chico Lightwood lanzarse por los labios de Sebastian en un beso tan intenso como la declaración del rubio. El corazón de Alec latía a mil por hora; de una forma que nadie, ni siquiera Magnus había logrado alguna vez. Sebastian acababa de decir lo único que él quería escuchar; de alguna forma, sin tener que decírselo, el rubio había entendido sus pensamientos y disipado su miedo: Sebastian se estaba entregando a él, más allá de su cuerpo, su corazón; y él le pertenecía a este por completo.

Sebastian lo tomó de la cintura, acercándolo más hacia él; fundiéndose en sus labios ignorando la personas que a su alrededor pudiesen verlos. Alec se inclinó más hacia él haciéndole moverse hacia atrás. Sebastian perdió el equilibrio sobre el borde de la fuente cayendo hacia el interior llevándose consigo a Alec; el agua fría cayendo sobre su espalda arrancó un gemido de los labios del ojos azules en los de Sebastian quien rio guturalmente sin apartarse, demasiado perdidos el uno en el otro como para importarles las miradas y comentarios de las personas a su alrededor por estar metidos en el interior de la fuente empapándose por completo mientras sus lenguas se exploraban una a la otra.

Alec sentía un pitido en los oídos, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban así, de cuantas veces sus labios rozaron los del rubio o cuan firme eran las manos de este en su cintura y como con sus pulgares jugueteaba en círculos por sobre la tela del pantalón en dirección a su entrepierna. No había notado cuando por momentos sus labios dejaban los del rubio para besar su quijada y detrás de sus orejas, o para recibir mordiscos juguetones en su cuello. No fue consciente tampoco de cuan empapados estaban y que tan fría se hallaba el agua de la fuente hasta que un grito especialmente fuerte de la multitud rompió su burbuja.

\- ¡Consigan una habitación! - El rostro del Nefilim neoyorquino se encendió como un semáforo separándose rápidamente de Sebastian e incorporándose a prisa. ¿Que estaban haciendo en público? Llamando la atención de esa manera.

\- Lo...lo siento - Se disculpó con la mirada gacha intentando ocultar su vergüenza; dando un par de pasos hacia atrás dejando un charco de agua en el suelo en un intento por alejarse un poco de Sebastian; la piel le ardía con un placentero calor allí donde se habían tocado. El rubio se incorporó de inmediato saliendo de la fuente y plantándose frente al ojos azules; estaba totalmente empapado y Alec se ruborizó aún más si eso era posible al ver como la camisa de Sebastian se pegaba a su cuerpo pecaminosamente.

\- Nada de lo siento; estoy empapado, me debes una - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara acercándose aún más a él. Alec se habría apartado si realmente quisiera, pero en cambio se encontró una vez más con las manos del rubio en su cintura mientras se movía lentamente, guiando al chico con él - Bailaras conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Se negó Alec alarmado deteniéndose de pronto - Soy muy patoso, otra co...

\- Eres perfecto - Le susurró al oído interrumpiendo sus réplicas. Alec volvió a ruborizarse y Sebastian no pudo contenerse más: encontró sus labios con los suyos otra vez, ambos dejándose llevar. Sebastian tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero justo en ese momento quería quedarse allí, moviéndose junto al chico Lightwood a su propio ritmo, con sus cuerpos empapados muy cerca del otro; ajenos a la música que los envolvía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Simon y Clary se miraron con intriga y aprensión cuando Jace e Isabelle se dieron paso al instituto. El rubio abrazaba a la muchacha por los hombros y ambos se veían con una expresión bastante afectada y descompuesta. Jace les había avisado con un mensaje de fuego que volverían al instituto esa tarde pero eso había sido hacía ya un par de horas, Clary se había preocupado al ver el minutero del reloj avanzar, y el que llegaran con esa expresión solo le preocupaba más.

Simon se incorporó, parecía querer acercarse a Isabelle pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, finalmente fue Clary quien preguntó.

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Alec, está bien? – Estaba preocupada, después de todo los Lightwood habían ido a Los Ángeles para investigar sobre Alec con ayuda de Magnus. Isabelle negó con la cabeza separándose de Jace para sentarse en uno de los sofás.

\- Alec está bien – Dijo y observó a Jace esperando una confirmación, el rubio asintió – Venimos de visitar la tumba de Max.- Simon se acercó finalmente hasta la muchacha de cabello negro tomando su mano en señal de apoyo, él sabía que Izzy se culpaba por la muerte de Max.

\- ¿Porque…? – Preguntó Clary preocupada.

\- Hoy Max cumpliría diez años – Explicó Jace. No se acercó a Clary y eso ella lo notó, el rubio en cambio se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso rápido.

\- ¿Y tus padres? - Preguntó el diurno de Brooklyn a la chica Lightwood.

\- En Praga - Dijo Isabelle - Magnus consiguió la vivienda de Maximus allí, un brujo que ayuda a Sebastian - Agregó al ver la cara de incomprensión de los Neoyorquinos.

\- ¿Ustedes decidieron no acompañarlos? – Preguntó Clary sorprendida por eso.

\- Nos hicieron volver al instituto- Bufó Jace volviendo con una libreta y lapicero. No se veía en lo absoluto feliz por estar ahí – Lo hemos dejado solo por dos días.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Simon confundido al ver al rubio sacar su estela.

\- Le escribiré un mensaje de fuego a Alec – Dijo decidido. Clary sabía que él ya lo había intentado, pero los mensajes de fuego solo se consumían sin enviarse a donde fuera que estuviera Alec; Jace estaba muy frustrado por eso, y no estaba segura sobre qué tan bueno fuera además que volviera a intentarlo luego de visitar la tumba de su hermanito.

\- Es inútil Jace, ya lo hemos intentado muchas veces – Dijo Isabelle se veía decaída cosa rara en ella y Clary la entendía: sin duda sus pensamientos y apostaba lo que fuera a que también los de Jace no iban solo encausados en cuanto extrañaban a Max, había un miedo casi impronunciable de no lograr encontrar a tiempo a Alec y tener otra tumba junto a la del pequeño niño.

\- No me importa cuántas veces deba inténtalo, lo haré hasta que alguno se envié – Dijo con decisión que intentaba superar su frustración – No voy a permitir que Sebastian manipule a Alec.

La forma en que lo dijo alertó a los otros tres, Clary y Simon intercambiaron miradas preocupadas pero fue Izzy quien se incorporó soltándose de la mano del vampiro para acercarse a Jace y arrebatarle la estela de la mano.

\- ¿Qué diablos? Isabelle...

\- No, no te la daré hasta que me digas que pasa con Alec – Dijo seria.

\- Izzy no…

\- No me digas que no pasa nada, estás raro desde que estuvimos en Los Ángeles; Alec es mi hermano ¡Tengo derecho a que me digas que viste! – Jace miró a Isabelle con ojos cansados, y Clary se dio cuenta en su mirada que realmente había algo que no estaba diciendo. – Jace – Suplicó.

\- Sebastian tiene manipulado a Alec de alguna forma – Dijo al fin – Por eso no actuó en el ataque de Los Ángeles sino hasta que no pudo soportarlo más: Alec tiene miedo de lo que Sebastian pueda hacer.

\- ¿Amenazó con matarlo? – Preguntó Izzy con voz aguda. La pelirroja se mordió el labio, temía y estaba segura que Simon también, que perder a Alec sería demasiado para Jace e Isabelle, temía verlos derrumbarse (y al resto de los Lightwoods e incluso a Magnus) si su hermano le hacía daño al arquero.

\- No… no lo sé – Dijo Jace – No parecía eso, se sentía… se sentía como si Alec temiera por alguien más: creo que Sebastian le está amenazando con lastimar a alguien si no hace lo que quiere.

\- ¿Lastimar a alguien? ¿A quién? – Izzy parecía horrorizada - ¡Magnus! Por eso vino a pelear con él aquella vez en el loft. ¿Le has dicho a Magnus? – Preguntó; Jace negó.

\- O incluso a alguno de ustedes, o sus padres – Alegó Clary – Alec jamás se permitiría perderlos.

\- Pero si Sebastian está "enamorado" de Alec y lo está chantajeando para que haga lo que quiere ¿Para qué llevárselo a un ataque cuando puede solo acostarse con él y ya?

\- ¡Lewis cállate! – Le gritaron Isabelle y Jace de inmediato. Clary se estremeció: Sebastian había intentado violarla, sabía la impotencia que daba al no poder librarse de Sebastian y no quería imaginar a Alec subyugado a eso, y por el pulso temblante de Jace, sabía que él tampoco.

\- Vale, lo siento – Se disculpó Simon – Pero es una posibilidad: intentó violarlo en el loft de Magnus, ¿Qué les hace pensar que no se aprovechará de la cercanía que el mismo Alec le otorgó?

\- Te voy a partir la boca si no te callas – Amenazó Jace. Simon alzó las manos en señal de rendición quejándose al recibir un zape por parte de Isabelle quien le tendió luego la estela a Jace. El rubio la tomó con un bajo "Gracias" mientras tomaba el lapicero y escribía rápidamente una nota para Alec. Sabía que si el mensaje no se enviaba, el papel solo se consumiría hasta no dejar más que cenizas, pero estaba preparado para escribir la nota todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Una vez terminó le dio la vuelta al papel y trazó la runa en la parte posterior, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? – Dijo Isabelle con duda - No ha funcionado antes.

\- Lo intentare hasta que lo haga – Dijo decidido viendo como el fuego envolvía el trozo de hoja.

El silencio mientras el fuego se hacía con la nota fue expectante, ninguno se atrevía a pestañar siquiera hasta que finalmente, en medio de un resplandor, la nota desapareció.

\- ¡Se envió! - Exclamó Isabelle dando un salto de alegría abrazando a Simon que le devolvió el abrazo azorado. Jace se dejó caer en el suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y casi de incredulidad: ¡se había enviado! Y tan solo con un intento. Clary sonrió dándole un rápido y casto beso. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Alec les respondiera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No había sido fácil convencer a Jace e Isabelle para que no les acompañaran; los habían dejado a cargo del instituto de Nueva York esa tarde: tenía ya muchas horas solo y no podían dejarlo así por mucho que el Inquisidor no fuera a sancionarlos por eso.

Maryse llamó a la puerta, completamente armada al igual que Robert. Tessa y Magnus estaban a su lado, la chica llevaba un par de armas mientras que el brujo con ojos de gato había compuesto un poco su aspecto: la barba había desaparecido y estaba peinado y maquillado aunque no de forma muy llamativa. No se escuchó ningún sonido desde el interior de la casa por lo que esta vez llamó Robert a la puerta.

\- Maximus Snow, soy el Inquisidor; le pido en nombre de la clave que abra la puerta.

\- Por estas cosas se les escapan la mitad de los submundos – Balbuceó Tessa. Magnus bufó colocando sus manos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Llamas azules le envolvieron mientras él brujo susurraba unas pocas palabras hasta que finalmente se escuchó un suave click.

Ambos Nefilims entraron al lugar a la expectativa, se movían entre ellos con facilidad y familiaridad, reconociendo el lenguaje corporal del otro; era obvio que habían pasado años cazando juntos. No era necesaria una piedra de luz puesto que las manos de Magnus iluminaban el lugar dándole un tono azulado un tanto fantasmagórico, o quizás fuera el hecho de que el lugar pareciera una vieja bodega de _trofeos_. A Tessa le recordó aquella habitación tétrica donde Alosyus Starkweather almacenaba las marcas de brujos que asesinaba hacía ya tantos años; solo que en este lugar no había únicamente piezas pertenecientes a los submundos: habían trozos de piel de Nefilims marcadas con runas, algunas manos o cabezas mundanas e incluso algunos demonios disecados o plumas de ángeles; era más que obvio que no le importaba ser contratado para lastimar alguna de las especies y aun peor, se enorgullecía de hacerlo.

\- Este brujo es un monstruo - Susurró Maryse observando horrorizada; rápidamente se dio cuenta de su comentario por lo que agregó – Sin ofender chicos.

\- No me ofende – Aseguró Magnus – No es el tipo de individuos que enorgullecen la raza.

\- Ese comentario es muy hiriente, Bane – Escucharon el comentario provenir desde las escaleras. Los cuatro se giraron rápidamente a la vez que la persona que había hablado tronaba los dedos y tras un flashazo plateado las luces de la casa se encendieron. Frente a ellos estaba el brujo que buscaban con su piel y colmillos de serpientes, los observaba de una manera totalmente fría. Llevaba un pantalón sin camisa, y su torso estaba envuelto en un vendaje que mantenía un reflejo verde. - ¿A qué debo el honor de que allanen mi morada?

\- Estamos buscando a Alexander Lightwood – Dijo Robert por lo alto, intentando obligarse a no mencionar nada respecto a todos los _"trofeos"_ ; lo importante era su hijo.

\- ¿Vienen a contratar mis servicios para encontrarlo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida que dejaba en claro que sabía perfectamente que ese no era el motivo de la visita – Porque déjenme decirle que a diferencia de este… _niño_ – señaló a Magnus desdeñosamente y Maryse tuvo que admitir lo raro que era ver que se refirieran a Bane como un "niño" – Yo no soy nada barato.

\- Sabemos dónde está Alexander, Snow – Dijo Bane en un siseo – Con Sebastian; y tú estás trabajando para él: esa herida en tu pecho te la hizo uno de los chicos Blackthorn el día que el ataque del instituto ocurrió, y Alec estuvo allí también.

\- Me temo entonces que ha de ser un oscuro; solo habían oscuros ese día – Aseguró con un gesto despreciativo de la mano. Robert y Maryse se estremecieron ante la perspectiva. Magnus en cambio volvió su mirada aún más dura y dio un paso al frente. Tessa tras todos caminaba lentamente recorriendo cada mueble con interés y detenimiento, detallando cada uno de su contenido.

\- Sentí a Alec ese día, con un hechizo de rastreo muy poderoso, así que no intentes mentir – Advirtió – Somos cuatro contra uno Snow; y tú estás herido: no te conviene hacernos enojar o terminaras formando parte de tu…colección de trofeos.

El brujo pareció pensarlo bien. Los observó fijamente a cada uno, analizando sus posibilidades. Finalmente suspiró con una falsa sonrisa de derrota que ninguno le creyó.

\- Muy bien; hagamos negocios – Dijo descendiendo la escalera. Maryse y Robert empuñaron sus armas preparados – Puedo buscar al chico; indagar un poco y descubrir si realmente lo tiene Sebastian y donde.

\- Tú sabes que lo tiene – Acusó Tessa hablando finalmente. Magnus volteó a verla y la castaña señalaba directamente a una mesa donde habían un par de manos de Nefilims. Magnus observó hacía allí y con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos una fotografía voló hasta sus manos. Solo tuvo que mirarla un segundo para reconocerla: era la fotografía que había desaparecido del portarretrato de su Loft luego de su pelea con Sebastian, esa en la que él y Alec posaban junto al resto de los Lightwoods.

Maximus aprovechó la distracción del brujo de los ojos de gato para mover sus manos golpeando a Bane con un látigo de fuego plateado en el pecho. Robert y Maryse se movieron de inmediato: ambos Nefilims saltaron a cada lado de Snow inmovilizándole las manos y apuntándole con sus armas en el cuello y el abdomen respectivamente.

\- Escúchame bien maldito bastardo - Rugió Robert mientras Tessa ayudaba a Magnus a incorporarse - Vas a decirnos donde esconde Sebastian a mi hijo o te juro que me rogaras que sea él quien te mate.

El brujo rio; había tanta burla que hizo enojar aún más a ambos Nefilims; Maryse empujó su cuchillo causándole un feo corte en el abdomen. Maximus se enserió mascullando algo por lo bajo.

\- No te escucho – Amenazó Maryse empujando el cuchillo una vez más.

\- Sebastian es un niño caprichoso; ¿Que les hace pensar que le dice a un simple brujo donde esconde sus juguetes? La única vez que lo vi; fue el día del ataque en Los Ángeles, nos reunimos en un bosque.

\- ¿Donde? - Preguntó Magnus de inmediato - ¿Que bosque fue? – Maximus sonrió ladinamente, sacando su lengua larga, delgada y bífida como la de una serpiente.

\- No lo descubrirían ni en un millón de años.

\- ¿Dónde tienen a mi hijo? – Rugió Robert golpeándole con un puñetazo en el abdomen. El brujo intentó librarse pero los Nefilims le estaban sujetando firmemente.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan directamente a él? - Casi al instante el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta con rudeza los sobresaltó a todos.

\- ¿Lo llamaste? - Gruñó Tessa enarbolando su espada de frente a la puerta.

\- Tenía que reunirme con él hoy; de lo contrario habrían tantos hechizos en esa puerta que no habrían podido entrar idiotas - Masculló.

\- Esto es lo que haremos; vas a hablar con él y sacarle toda la información que puedas - Siseó Magnus. Sebastian volvió a llamar a la puerta.

\- Podría considerarlo solo si el inquisidor promete darme inmunidad - Dijo con voz filosa. Robert masculló - Favor con favor, me parece justo: es lo menos que merezco por el hijo del inquisidor.

\- Esta bien – Bufó urgido ante la mirada de su esposa - Pero si intentas algo te matare con mis propias manos.

\- ¡Maximus! - Escucharon a Sebastian llamar. Los cuatro se apresuraron a separarse por la habitación, escondiéndose gracias a los numerosos muebles. Magnus puso un encantamiento sobre cada uno ayudándoles a no ser visto; mientras Snow movía sus manos para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, Sebastian Morgenstern tal como se le recordaba. Con esa mirada de fríos ojos negros que en ese momento estaban enojados, cosa que enfatizó al cerrar la puerta de un estruendoso golpe.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes dejarme esperando?

\- Como puede ver no estoy en la mejor condición- Se señaló las vendas en el pecho: Sebastian enarcó una ceja al ver el corte reciente en su abdomen - ¿Oh esto? Me encargaba de una pequeña plaga.

Todos se tensaron alertas a cualquier señal de que Sebastian supiera que estaban ahí; a cualquier indicio de Maximus por avisarle. Magnus se dio cuenta de lo empapado que se veía el rubio, y su rostro y labios se veían bastante enrojecidos, supuso que sería por el clima; incluso Sebastian Morgenstern podía sentir frio.

\- Me sorprende que alguien como tu sobreviviera a esa daga. – Comentó casi con fastidio.

\- ¿No lo hizo usted mismo?

\- No te creas tanto como para compararte a mí - Bufó Sebastian y agregó - Supongo que es cierto: a las serpientes se les mata por la cabeza. - El brujo se encogió de hombros acercándose a Sebastian; se pasó la mano por la herida que Maryse le había hecho, para conseguir que dejara de sangrar. Y con un nuevo movimiento hizo flotar un vial hasta Sebastian. Magnus alargó el cuello intentando descifrar algo, pero era un vial de vidrio oscuro del que no se podía ver el contenido.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estoy superando el efecto? – Preguntó el rubio observando aprensivamente el frasquito.

\- Totalmente; la última vez que estudie tu sangre la poción estaba agotándose. - La expresión de Sebastian se descompuso un segundo, al igual que la de Tessa que escuchaba atenta. Magnus miraba totalmente extrañado al rubio, intentando descifrarlo.

\- Entonces lo hiciste mal - Decretó - Los efectos han vuelto después de lo que ocurrió en Los Ángeles.

\- O tal vez no es culpa de la poción - Dijo el brujo con piel de serpiente, burlón. Sebastian lo tomó del cuello con ira.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Bramó. - Yo no soy...raro - Maximus alzó las manos en señal de rendición y Sebastian bufó soltándolo. Sopesó el vial un segundo y volvió a ver al brujo mientras guardaba el frasco en su bolsillo. - Él también se está comportando diferente conmigo.

\- ¿Has hecho algo diferente a lo que te indique?

\- No - Dijo.

\- Pero apuñaste a Alexander Lightwood con esa flecha suya - Dijo. Sebastian asintió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a considerarlo: Maryse respingó pálida. Rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca para callarse; Robert no hizo el intento de callarla, apretaba los puños fuertemente, totalmente pálido y Magnus no podía culparlo: por Lilith que cuando recuperara a su Nefilim, haría pagar al medio demonio con creces cada golpe y cada herida en Alec. Por un segundo el ambiente fue tenso; todos se mantuvieron inmóviles y expectantes mientras el semi demonio veía en su dirección buscando algo que no encontró gracias al hechizo de Magnus.

\- ¿Que fue eso?

\- Ya se lo dije, tengo plaga en la casa: unas molestas ratas que no dejan de molestar- Aseguró Maximus haciendo un significativo gesto con las cejas, moviendo los ojos en la dirección que Magnus estaba. Sebastian no hizo ningún movimiento extraño con eso, solo se dio media vuelta.

\- Bien, esto es todo en cualquier caso.

\- Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no le echo un vistazo al muchacho? - Dijo – Asegurarme que todo vaya bien.

\- De eso me encargo yo; como dije: esto es todo – Aseguró y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Sebastian se dio media vuelta con la espada Morgenstern en mano decapitando al brujo. Tessa se sobresaltó cuando la cabeza del brujo aun con los ojos abiertos rodó hasta sus pies.

Sebastian dirigió una fiera mirada en la dirección en que Magnus estaba; sujetaba la espada frente a él de forma de que el anillo Lightwood fuese claramente visible. Magnus apretó los puños, estaba seguro que el rubio no podía verlo, sin embargo la mirada de retadora superioridad antes de desaparecer frente a todos, estaba claro que iba dirigida especialmente a él.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Este cap estuvo medio cursi (si dejamos de lado la gente decapitada xD ) ¡Vaya confesión la de Sebastian! Y Maximus… :S cada vez que los Lightwood y Magnus avanzan retroceden otro poco D: y para los que dudaban que Alec odiaba a su familia, ya vieron como pensó de Izzy al inicio del capitulo :S**

 **El próximo capítulo se llama** _"Humano"_ **Aunque no estoy segura con ese título, quizás lo cambie… en cualquier caso estoy segura que hará gritar a más de una...ya veremos :P**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	15. PII-C15: Humano

**¡Holaaa a todos!  
Vaya que me tardé un poco más de lo esperado con este cap x.x había una escena que se me resistía y tuve que pedir ayuda a mi Parabatai:** Nymphadora Tonks; ¡ **Gracias Nym!** ;D

 **Eso y que me he visto los dos primeros caps de Shadowhunter como mil veces: tengo diferentes opiniones sobre las actuaciones, los cambios y demás, algunos sentimientos encontrados pero… ¡POR RAZIEL QUE MATT ES SEXY! ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta!**

 **En fin, vamos a lo que nos importa xD Gracias a todos los favs y follows en especial a** Sunako1993, AliceB1402, lalala, Alejandra, San, ADMIRADORA No1, The-Queen-Nasuda, Clarita3, Juesneca, montser257, Mishell Malec forever y SandraDom **por sus reviews y PM. Contesto algunos :P**

 _Lalala:_ **en serio, amo tus comentarios largotes :D Raziel, me hiciste releer el capítulo para contar los besos ¿En serio 5? ¿Cuándo se pusieron tan besucones? Jajajaja y pues Raziel te escuchó porque ahora mi gata está embarazada xD "Sebastian besa y decapita sin cesar" jajajajaa eso me mató de risa xD ohh no, no odies también a los Lightwoods! No, deja de beber agua, por si acaso ;P creo que el problema no es el restaurante sino los diablillos que lo vuelven un infierno xD Bueno, en defensa de Sebastian, no es que él tenga mucha experiencia con personas celosas xD jajaja ya sucumbiste (otra vez) al Sebalec, así que amaras este capítulo :D también veras lo del vial oh por cierto, me encanto esa receta ;)**

 _Alejandra:_ **ay creo que todas estamos así: arriba el Sebalec, pero con remordimiento por Magnus xD jaja me alegra que te gustara el cap :P**

 _San:_ **oh vamos, realmente pensaste que lo dejaría sin pastel? Max se lo merece :D jajaja si cocinas como Izzy eres de las mías xD aunque .-. bueno, a mí al menos se me quema completamente xD ¿Segura que no estás resfriada? Jajajaajajaja para dejarlo embarazado? Jajajajajaja nah, no soy fan del mpreg xD oh ya sabes, los frasquitos tendrían que ser geniales, son lo más importante :) tranquila, nadie extrañara a Maximus. Jajaja manten el masoquimetro apagaditos por si acaso :P**

 _ADMIRADORA no. 1:_ **A ver, aquí te respondo los reviews del capítulo 9 y 10 :D vaya, ya le hiciste toda una vida a Max, pero no te puedo responder toooodo eso xD aunque ya vez que si cumplió 10 años n.n tranquila si la he visto, aunque no me gustó mucho esa peli por las diferencias históricas, pero bueh, eso es otra historia ¿Warlock/Vampire? No creo; los vampiros son estériles ¿no? Así que por mucho que se acuesten con un demonio no habría un hijo… y si lo hacen con otro brujo, menos porque ellos también son estériles… ahora, sería interesante saber qué pasa si a un brujo lo muerde un vampiro o un hombre lobo ._. tienes razón, Alec es el estabilizador del grupo. Me encantó como debatiste el comentario del ángel :) Medalla de honor al mejor psicópata destructor del mundo y sexy para Sebastian (?) jajaja con respecto al review del cap 10 La verdad si creo que pudieron tener algo, como dices ya era Cannon que ellos fueran cercanos de niños, yo creo que habrían crecido como buenos amigos y quien sabe si algo más ;)**

 _Clarita3:_ **y se pone más picante ;) y con más problemas**

 **El resto por inbox.**

 **En fin, en el cap anterior tanto besito no les dejó darse cuenta de algo en los ojos de alguien…espero que en este capi cierta escena no las distraiga mucho de eso xD así que…**

 **¡A leer!**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Humano**

¡Qué sorpresa tu cuerpo, qué inefable vehemencia! Ser todo esto tuyo, poder gozar de todo sin haberlo soñado.

 **Carmen Conde**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec sonrió para sí mismo; todo estaba mucho mejor de lo que habría esperado, muchísimo a decir verdad: jamás, ni en sus más remotos sueños había imaginado palabras más perfectas que las de Sebastian esa tarde. Había sido una cita increíble, porque si, estaba seguro de que esta vez si podía considerarlo como una; tanto así que casi no se había sentido culpable por dejar a Max solo en su cumpleaños.

Pero había sido el momento de volver con el niño solo que no lo conseguía por ninguna parte. Alec estornudó sonoramente, también necesitaba conseguir un té pronto ya que las iratze no parecían ser buenas para prevenir un resfriado.

Sebastian se había marchado hacia un rato ya, Alec habría querido que se quedara con él por el resto del día, pero el rubio tenia asuntos que atender con Maximus sobre dominación y destrucción por lo que, antes de marcharse, le dejó junto a Andrew, Bullheart y Max, con órdenes a los dos primeros de acompañarles y conseguir todo lo que necesitaran antes de volver a casa, Alec había decidido hacerse el desentendido con eso de "conseguir" y prefirió disfrutar del resto de la tarde. Aunque justo ahora bien que necesitaba conseguir un té bien caliente.

Volvió a estornudar, se había separado de su hermano en medio de una marea de gente que salía del subterráneo mientras ellos pasaban; debía darse prisa en conseguirlo antes de que se preocupara por él...

Una luz brillante y titilante apareció en frente suyo, la misma ardía como un fuego, pero no era caliente, ni siquiera cálida, y tan solo segundos después apareció ante él un papel doblado.

Alec lo tomó y el pulso le tembló no precisamente por el frio de sus ropas mojadas: reconocía esa letra a la perfección:

 _"Alec, necesito saber que estas bien, sé lo que ocurrió en Los Ángeles; todo el mundo está buscándote, Magnus no descansara hasta ponerte a salvo de Sebastian, solo intenta decirnos donde estás y resiste" – Jace_

¿Ponerle a salvo? No necesitaba que nadie lo salvara; se habían tardado diez día en acordarse de él, no quería que vinieran ahora que Sebastian y él comenzaban un...algo. Miró el anillo Morgenstern en sus dedos, a buena hora que decidían pensar en él, como si realmente fuera a creerles que estaban _"tan preocupados_ ".

Tomó su estela pensando en si contestar o no, cuando vio a Bullheart; el oscuro buscaba en todas direcciones y al verlo pareció relajarse un poco. Alec rio quedito, ya quería verlo teniendo que explicarle a Sebastian que él se les había perdido.

Se acercó al Nefilim oscuro, arrugando la carta en sus manos, no tenía por qué responderle a Jace en lo absoluto.

\- Deshazte de esto - Ordenó dándole la nota echa bola. El oscurecido la tomó confundido; estaba cargado de bolsas con "compras" que Max había hecho.- ¿Dónde está Max?

\- Por allá, con Andrew - Explicó señalándolo; Alec se dirigió en esa dirección con Bullheart siguiéndolo, pero se detuvo de pronto al estornudar.

\- Necesito un té bien caliente, o café, si café estaría bien - Dijo. Bullheart asintió cambiando de dirección para buscárselo. Era raro, pero con las órdenes que Sebastian le había dado de seguirlos y conseguir lo que necesitaran, tener a esos oscuros era como tener un sirviente/guardaespaldas a tiempo completo.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano; el niño estaba emocionado y parecía contarle con demasiada efusividad alguna cosa a Andrew Blackthorn quien solo lo observaba y asentía por momentos. Alec rio, Max gesticulaba exageradamente, seguro era sobre la película que había estado viendo en el cine mientras él y Sebastian estaban el _Kosti Lustr_ y que había estado comentándole al propio Alec antes de perderse por la multitud. Se dispuso a llamar por él cuando lo escuchó:

\- ¡Max! - La sangre de Alec se heló, reconocía esa voz, y no podía ser: ¿su madre? ¿Cómo su madre podía estar cerca? Vio al niño detenerse de golpe confundido y preguntarle algo a Andrew quien también parecía alerta - ¡MAX!

El niño reaccionó buscando en todas las direcciones viendo a Alec; el chico de ojos azules corrió hacia su hermanito quien al mismo tiempo corría hacia él para encontrarlo en el camino.

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¿Oíste eso? ¡Es mamá!

\- No sé de qué hablas Max - Negó Alexander tomándolo de la mano e introduciéndole a prisa en el local más cercano, era una pequeña y concurrida librería en la que nadie reparó en alguno de ellos.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Escuche a mamá! - Exclamó intentando soltarse; Alec lo sujetó con fuerza haciéndole señas para que se callara: lo último que quería era hacer un escándalo y llamar la atención de todos.

\- Mamá está en Nueva York, Max - Intentó convencerlo y convencerse, no había motivo alguno para que Maryse estuviese en Praga; y sin embargo recordaba la carta de Jace ¿Lo estaban buscando realmente o solo era una coincidencia? El niño dejó de forcejear alicaído y eso rompió el corazón del mayor.

\- La extraño - Susurró- Creí haberla escuchado.

Alec abrazó a su hermanito, intercambiando una mirada con Andrew que solo los observaba y miraba a las afuera del local en vigilancia; si su madre estaba en Praga tenían que irse a casa cuanto antes, ni ella ni el resto de su familia se merecían a Max, ninguno merecía saber que el niño estaba vivo y por sobre todo, no iba a permitir que le apartaran del pequeño.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Tiene que haber alguna forma; si Sebastian estaba aquí Alec debe estar cerca - Mascullaba Magnus frustrado.

Robert asintió, mirando al brujo. Él había dudado de la relación de Magnus y Alec en todo momento; para él no era más que un capricho de su hijo, una manera de mostrar la rebeldía adolescente que no se permitió expresas a si mismo de más joven como lo hicieron sus hermanos; era algo sin futuro alguno porque no era lo que se suponía que debía ser el amor. Pero que equivocado estaba: había visto, en las últimas horas, toda la desesperación de Magnus por dar con el muchacho, su frustración; había notado el pulso del brujo temblar cuando su mirada se encontró con el rostro de Alec en la fotografía que consiguieron en casa de Maximus, había visto algo tan intenso y real que le hacía avergonzarse por dudar siquiera de su veracidad.

Estaban los cuatro en una esquina medio oculta tras un árbol de una plaza en Praga; no solo no habían dado con Alec, habían perdido a la única persona que no era un cazador oscuro y sabía dónde estaba el muchacho.

\- Quizás si me esfuerzo pueda conseguir los recuerdos de Maximus - Ofreció Tessa un tanto apenada, hacía mucho que las limitaciones de su poder no le frustraba tanto.

Magnus asintió tan solo por hacerlo; no quería esperanzarse: Tessa se había convertido ya en Maximus, ante la sorpresa de Robert y Maryse, luego de que Sebastian se marchara y no había logrado nada, no tenía sentido creer que algo habría cambiado.

Se sentía contra la espada y la pared con un reloj de arena agotándole el tiempo. Tessa les había hecho notar algo importante que el resto había pasado por alto: Sebastian y Maximus en su conversación habían hablado sobre una poción en la sangre de Sebastian y sus efectos; él sabía de la poción de amor, y eso solo incrementaba el peligro en Alec. Sabría Raziel que le estaba haciendo ese lunático a Alec en venganza y él cuerpo de Magnus se estremecía de pánico ante las posibilidades. Todas las maneras en que Sebastian podía humillarlo, vejarlo, torturarlo e incluso violarlo… Magnus negó con cabeza intentando ahuyentar el orden de sus pensamientos: ya suficientemente terribles eran sus pesadillas.

\- No perdemos nada en volver a intentarlo - Argumentó Maryse - Maximus sabía dónde estaba, de lo contrario Sebastian no habría tenido necesidad de asesin… - Sus palabras murieron en sus labios: Había visto un niño más allá, un niño que detuvo su pecho por completo - ¿Max?

Su murmullo se ganó la mirada confundida de los otros tres, pero a ella no le importó: se puso de pie de inmediato viendo al niño reír gesticulando efusivamente a un adulto que lo escuchaba de espalda a ellos- ¡MAX! - Gritó fuera de sí apartando a su ex esposo - ¡MAX! - Gritó corriendo hacia él; el niño se detuvo pero el adulto a su lado le colocó una mano en el hombro señalando algo y este corrió en esa dirección. Maryse se apresuró pero Robert la sujetó.

\- ¡Maryse! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Es Max, Robert! Lo vi. - El hombre la miró con pesar - ¡No estoy loca Robert! Vi a mi hijo.

\- Max está muerto Maryse - Susurró con dolor.

\- Pero… - Ella dejó de forcejear y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; volvió la mirada en dirección en que había estado el niño pero no había rastro suyo - Hoy cumpliría 10 años - Sollozó. Robert la abrazó contra su pecho acariciando su espalda. Captando la mirada apenada de Magnus y Tessa que se sentían sobrando allí.

\- ¿Quien es Max? - Susurró Tessa por lo bajo a Magnus; no quería que su pregunta incomodara o afectara a Maryse.

\- El hijo menor de los Lightwood - Dijo también por lo bajo con pesar; no sabía que fuera el cumpleaños de Max, y no quería ni imaginar lo que sentía Maryse al tener que pasar esa fecha temiendo por la vida de Alec gracias al mismo Sebastian - Sebastian lo asesinó hace unos meses, solo tenía nueve años.

La mujer victoriana se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada, mirando con pesar y cierta solidaridad de madre a Maryse quien hacía un esfuerzo por calmarse en brazos de Robert. Una imagen vino a la mente de Tessa: el rostro inocente de un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises enmarcados en gafas de gruesa montura. Se desconcertó un poco ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso había visto antes al niño?

Un escándalo llamó la atención de todas las personas en la plaza incluyendo al par de brujos y el par de Nefilims. Los mundanos alrededor empezaron a susurrar sacando celulares para grabar lo que parecía ser el arresto de un pandillero. Robert y Maryse se separaron apresurándose a empuñar sus armas al igual que Tessa, mientras las manos de Magnus se encendían en llamas azules y los cuatro se incorporaban: podían ver a través del glamour a los cuatro Nefilims haciéndose con un quinto cuyas runas rojas resaltaban en su piel.

Robert corrió a prisa hasta ellos. Si los Nefilims de Praga habían logrado dar con un oscuro él podía usar su puesto como inquisidor para hacerse con la custodia de este e interrogarle en Idris por Alec y sin embargo, el hombre Lightwood fue apartado al igual que el resto de los Nefilims de Praga con una fuerte ráfaga y lo único que Robert fue capaz de ver, fue la rápida figura de Magnus pasándole por un lado pese al grito de Tessa por detenerlo.

Bane llegó hasta el oscuro quien estaba erguido en puntillas demasiado recto como para no pensar que la magia del brujo tenía que ver, y le acertó un puñetazo en el rostro que tumbó al oscuro al suelo.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec? - Magnus se había posicionado sobre el tipo y marcaba sus preguntas con golpes - ¿Dónde lo tiene Sebastian? ¡Responde maldición!- Un par de lágrimas de frustración y rabia surcaron sus mejillas y eso solo le hizo golpearle aún más fuerte.

\- Magnus, detente - Exclamó Maryse llegando hasta él e intentando apartarlo. Los nefilims de Praga se habían incorporado, parecían dispuestos a enfrentarse al brujo también. Robert se interpuso de inmediato mientras las dos mujeres intentaban que Bane dejara de golpear al oscuro. Robert suspiró, solo esperaba que su envestidura de inquisidor fuera suficiente para evitarse un problema con los Nefilims locales.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habían pasado horas y nada que Alec respondía; Jace comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿Y si le había causado problemas a su parabatai? Tal vez Sebastian había visto el mensaje y entonces... Jace se estremeció, había imaginado ya tantos panoramas en los que ese maldito torturaba a Alec, física psicológica y sexualmente, que no sabía ya cuál le aterraba más.

Observó el lapicero a su lado; podría escribirle otra nota a Alec, pero si realmente la primera le había metido en problemas, una segunda solo lo complicaría todo, sin embargo no quería solo no hacer nada, odiaba tener que esperar, mucho más cuando sus padres ni siquiera se comunicaban para informarles cómo iba la misión en Praga, no era justo que fueran con Tessa Gray que ni siquiera conocía a Alec y a él lo dejaban en el instituto cuidándolo como un perro guardián.

\- Hice algo de comer - Dijo Clary sentándose junto a él y tendiéndole un sándwich; el rubio lo tomó robándole un rápido beso, quería besarla como se debía, pero desde que el fuego celestial estaba en su cuerpo debía conformarse con esos pequeños roces y a veces menos que eso; lo último que quería era lastimar a Clary.

\- ¿Donde esta Isabelle?

\- En su cuarto con Simon - Dijo, Jace enarcó una ceja - Creo que están hablando de su relación, viene siendo hora de que la definan.

\- Pensé que ya era claro: Isabelle nunca ha estado al pendiente de un chico ni la mitad del tiempo que le presta a Simon - Aseguró tomando el sándwich y recostando su cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Clary.

\- Y además de a mí, Simon solo ha visto como chica a Isabelle - Aseguró ella acariciando el cabello del rubio, lo pensó un segundo y agregó - Supongo que los únicos que no lo tienen claro aún son ellos mismo.

Jace asintió mordiendo su pan, disfrutando en silencio las caricias de la pelirroja, por un segundo Clary había conseguido calmar sus preocupaciones, pero estas seguían allí, en el fondo de su mente: su único consuelo era saber gracias a su runa de parabatai que Alec estaba vivo, pero eso no significaba que estuviese bien.

\- ¿Crees que debería enviarle otra nota? A Alec - Preguntó.

\- Creo que deberíamos esperar, solo han pasado un par de horas, quizás no ha tenido oportunidad de contestar o solo puede conseguir la estela en ocasiones

\- Pero...

\- Hay que darle tiempo Jace, si te pones a enviar mensajes sin parar Sebastian podría darse cuenta.

El rubio asintió terminándose el sándwich y se quedó allí, recostado en las piernas de ella intentando concentrarse en sus dedos que acariciaban su cabello y no en horribles imágenes que su mente intentaba reproducir para él: Alec herido, durmiendo atado en alguna celda, Sebastian golpeándolo, hiriéndolo, violando su cuerpo... Odiaba admitirlo pero Simon tenía razón: Sebastian había intentado violar a Alec en el loft de Magnus, estando ahora en su guarida no había nada que lo detuviera.

\- ¡Jace! - La exclamación de Clary lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sumido en sí mismo pero Simon e Izzy habían aparecido también alertas. Se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta que Clary intentaba apartarlo para pararse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó preparando una mano cerca de su cuchillo serafín por si acaso.

\- Robert y Maryse enviaron un mensaje de fuego, nos quieren reunidos en el despacho, vienen para acá.

Jace e Isabelle intercambiaron la misma mirada cargada de miedo antes de asentir y dirigirse al despacho junto a la pelirroja y el diurno.

Tuvieron que esperar cerca de quince minutos antes de que el portal se abriera. Ninguno sabía que estaban esperando al ver llegar a los padres Lightwood, que esperaban escuchar, pero sin duda ninguno esperó a Maryse dirigiéndose con paso firme a Jace para tomarlo del brazo zarandeándolo.

\- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? - Le gritó, estaba angustiada, nerviosa, y Jace perplejo - ¿O es que alguna vez piensas siquiera antes de actuar?

\- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó Isabelle.

\- ¿Que...? - Jace no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, podía soltarse de Maryse con un empujón, pero ella era como su propia madre, no podía solo empujarla y ya.

\- Maryse - Intentó calmarla Robert; estaba igual de enojado pero no iba a lanzarse sobre ellos a la primera de cambio; por el contrario explicó - Los Nefilims de Praga se hicieron con un oscuro y este tenía entre sus cosas un mensaje de fuego que le enviaste a Alec - Jace palideció completamente e Izzy y Clary se llevaron las mano a la boca horrorizadas.

\- ¿No pensaste el riesgo en que ponías a Alec? - Maryse lo soltó para restregarse el rostro, era obvio que no sabía cómo manejar el miedo y la frustración que sentía - Si Sebastian sabe del mensaje, si llega a creer que Alec tiene comunicación con nosotros, lo aislará aún más.

\- Yo...no- Jace no sabía que decir, conocía el riesgo de enviar el mensaje de fuego, pero no había esperado que este riesgo se hiciera tan tangible: que un oscuro hubiera interceptado su carta abría tantas terribles posibilidades.

\- Jace no quiso crearle más problemas a Alec - Lo defendió Isabelle.

\- Lo sé - Admitió su madre - Pero no ha sido la mejor forma de...

\- Solo quiero que Sebastian deje de manipularlo – Soltó el rubio intentando justificarse; no le había contado a los adultos todo lo que había visto y sentido en el instituto de Los Ángeles, y ya era hora de explicárselo. Maryse y Robert lo escucharon atentos, la mujer horrorizada ante la perspectiva de su hijo sacrificándose por protegerlos a alguno de ellos cuando cada uno daría la vida por sacar a Alec de las garras de Sebastian Morgenstern

\- Tengo que llamar a Kadir - Dijo Maryse cuando Robert había terminado - Necesito que se haga cargo del instituto.

\- Pero nosotros...

\- Ustedes vienen con nosotros - Dijo la mujer - A la Ciudad Silenciosa donde está el oscuro; tienes que contarle lo mismo que nos dijiste a Magnus y a los Hermanos Silenciosos Jace - Dijo ella dirigiéndose luego a Clary y Simon – Ustedes vuelvan a casa, estoy segura de que los mantendrán informados y… Jace, si hay algo más dilo; no estamos para guardarnos secretos.

Simon enarcó una ceja en un claro _"se los dije"_ pero no lo verbalizó; Jace simplemente negó con la cabeza; no había nada más, nada que debiera contar al menos: el agradable estremecimiento de Alec cuando Sebastian le beso el dorso de la mano, no era algo que debía contar, al menos no mientras no lo entendiera.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Fue divertido hoy - Celebró el pequeño corriendo a meterse en su cama. Alec sonrió: Max se veía cansado pero feliz.

\- Mucho - Admitió estornudando luego. Había sido un día más que agradable, incluso en el restaurante infantil no había estado tan mal cuando recordaba como Sebastian le había besado, como había negado cuando le acusó de estarle usando, y Alec estaba decidido a creerle. Sí, no había sido malo en lo absoluto aun cuando luego de que Sebastian se marchara a "resolver unos asuntos" y lo dejara junto a Max, Andrew y Bullheart, escucharan la voz de Maryse interrumpiéndoles la tarde; pero aun así, había estado bien, habían visto tiendas, plazas y parque y Alec había visto al niño disfrutar feliz de la nieve. Le habría gustado que Sebastian estuviera el resto de la tarde con ellos, al menos sabía (él se lo había dicho) que sus asuntos no eran en tierras de la Reina Seelie, y había prometido que volvería directo a la casa apenas terminara.

\- ¿Max, te agrada Sebastian? – Preguntó de pronto, preocupado. El niño lo miró confundido y Alec agregó - ¿Quiero decir, estas bien con él a pesar de que te... de lo que te hizo?

Era una duda que venía rondándole la cabeza durante el día, él no quería hacer nada que le hiciera daño a Max, pero tampoco quería dejar a un lado a Sebastian. Volvió a estornudar, preocupándose un poco: había enviado a Bullheart por un té o café para evitar el resfriado antes de partir de Praga, pero este no volvió desapareciendo consigo las bolsas que llevaba llena de cosas que Max había querido comprar (O eso quería pensar que significaba la orden de " _adquirir"_ que Sebastian había dejado); y por si fuera poco, el par de Iratzes en su brazo seguían sin servir de nada.

El niño lo sopesó un segundo, volviéndose a sentar en la cama para dejar claro lo serio que consideraba el asunto.

\- Me daba miedo - Admitió - Lo recuerdo a él sosteniendo un martillo - El niño se estremeció - Pero ha venido a hablar conmigo varias veces ¿Sabes?

\- ¿En serio? - Alec estaba sorprendido por eso, no pensó que Sebastian realmente lo hiciera; pensó que solo habían hablado un par de veces: aquella vez que le dio la fotografía y luego cuando los vio comiendo pizza; pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido: ¿porque si no los habría conseguido intentando hacer un pastel juntos? El niño asintió muy fervientemente.

\- Se disculpó - Explicó - Dijo que quería ser mi amigo; y dijo que quería a Alexander. - Alec se ruborizó y el niño rio.

\- ¿Qué...qué más te dijo? - Max sonrió divertido y se acostó rápidamente cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta el mentón.

\- Es secreto - Dijo rápidamente antes de cubrirse la cara completamente. Alec se desconcertó por eso pero no se paró. Max se dio cuenta un par de minutos después que su hermano no se había marchado, y bajó las sabanas solo lo suficiente para descubrir un ojo con que mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Alec dudó. Justo antes de escuchar la voz de su madre había recibido un mensaje de fuego; Alec se había desecho de él cuando se dio cuenta que era de Jace.

Él había esperado que su Parabatai, Magnus, su hermana, sus padres, quien fuera; intentara comunicarse con él desde que envió el primer mensaje de fuego, y era ahora, diez días después cuando se acordaban de intentar ver como estaba. No había contestado la nota y no lo haría, sin embargo algo se había instaurado en su mente: su familia quería apartarlo de Sebastian y él no se sentaría a esperar que ocurriera; llevaba rato dándole vuelta a una idea que había surgido tras eso. Finalmente respiró profundo tomando valor.

\- Max... ¿Te gustaría si viviéramos con Sebastian?

\- Estamos viviendo con él - Dijo el niño con obviedad y algo de confusión.

\- Temporalmente - explicó Alec y tuvo que apartar la mirada para no estornudarle otra vez en la cara al niño – Pero me refiero a algo más...permanente.

Max se descubrió por completo con la sabana, incorporándose para observar fijamente a su hermano

\- ¿Vivir con él para siempre? - Preguntó escandalizado - ¿Qué pasa con mamá y papá? ¿E Izzy y Jace? - La expresión de Alec se endureció ante su mención pero intentó suavizarla por su hermanito; él no tenía la culpa que sus padres y su hermana lo hubieran corrido del instituto porque no confiaban en él, o que su parabatai no lo tomaba en serio como tal, siempre tras Clary.

\- Quizás...más adelante...Sebastian pueda traerlos con nosotros - Dijo lacónico. Max sonrió.

\- ¿¡En serio!? - Preguntó emocionado - ¡Seremos una familia otra vez! - Exclamó - Y... ¿Podemos adoptar a Sebastian? Ya adoptamos a Jace, no creo que mamá diga que no si nos lo quedamos.- Alec rio

\- Sebastian no es una mascota.

\- No, claro que no - Concedió el chico alegremente - Esta bien, quedémonos pero tendrán que traer a mamá pronto; no cocinas tan bien como ella. -Exigió

\- Pero al menos mejor que Sebastian - Se defendió Alec fingiendo ofensa. Max le dio la razón y el ojos azules se enserio - Me encargare de traerlos - Aseguró Alec besando la frente de su hermanito para dejarlo dormir.

\- Alec - Escuchó que lo llamaba el niño justo antes de salir - Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, y hoy, fue el mejor cumpleaños, te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti Max - Aseguró totalmente feliz, observándolo una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

La sonrisa de Alec vaciló un poco al desaparecer del campo de visión de su hermano: por supuesto que Sebastian los traería a todos con Max, pero solo cuando obtuvieran lo que se merecían. Sonrió quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza; no quería enturbiar el sentimiento de escuchar a Max diciéndole que era el mejor hermano, que lo quería; apenas podía creer que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a escuchar esas palabras de su hermanito menor, y se lo debía todo a Sebastian; por eso antes de preocuparse por el destino de su familia, tenía que agradecérselo. Estornudó sonoramente; primero tenía que prepararse el dichoso té.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- No va a hablar - Dijo Magnus observando con el entrecejo fruncido al Nefilim oscurecido frente a él; no le era conocido en lo absoluto y se había mantenido totalmente impasible desde que fuera dado en custodia de los Hermanos Silenciosos; el único consuelo para Magnus eran los moretones de los golpes que logró propinarle en Praga antes de que lo apartaran de él.

\- _Sin embargo no podemos arriesgarnos a usar la espada mortal con él_ \- Dijo la voz del Hermano Zachariah en su mente - _Si la espada es demasiado para él, perderíamos la única fuente de información que tenemos._

\- Lo sé – Aseguró el brujo con frustración, sin apartar una mirada férrea del oscuro. - ¿Descubrieron algo más entre sus cosas?

\- _Solo la nota de Jace Herondale y las bolsas con compras: juguetes y libros._

\- No son el tipo de compras que el tipo malo manda a hacer a sus lacayos ¿no crees?

\- _Es inusual, si_ \- Coincidió. Estuvieron en silencio; el oscuro no se movía en lo absoluto, solo estaba ahí, sentado en medio de la celda observándolos. Magnus lo miró y luego se miró la palma de la mano.

Había algo a lo que venía haciéndole cabeza desde el segundo _sueño_ o conexión con Alec: Su mano, al igual que la de Alec, había brillado con ese tono irreal, y él no creía que fuera casualidad. Se miró la mano detenidamente, debía haber una pista o algo pero salvo la pequeña cortada que se había hecho hacía poco mientras golpeaba al Oscuro e intentaban detenerlo los otros Nefilims, no vio nada.

\- _Lo hemos identificado como Conner Bullheart_ \- Escuchó en su mente la voz de otro Hermano Silencioso que llegó hasta ellos. El brujo simplemente asintió, el nombre no le sonaba de nada pero odiaba que los Hermanos Silenciosos hicieran eso: aunque sabía que no veían sus pensamientos, se sentía como una completa intromisión en su mente. - _Era del instituto de_ _Londres_ _; nos hemos contactado ya, su parabatai viene en camino, para hablar con él._ – Culminó retirándose otra vez.

Bullheart que no había dado indicios de estarles escuchando bufó con sorna ante la mención de su parabatai. Magnus volvió la mirada a él, había algo escalofriante en los Nefilims oscuros: esa falta de voluntad propia, esa mirada vacía que solo esperaba órdenes de Sebastian para actuar, eran solo un caparazón sin vida esperando las indicaciones de un titiritero.

En situaciones normales, con secuestros normales donde hubieran _"colaboradores"_ la victima siempre podría tener la esperanza de apelar al lado humano de alguno de sus captores, si bien no para liberarlo, si para mejorar sus condiciones. Pero no había manera de que los Oscuros pudieran hacer eso por Alec, ellos solo querían lo que Sebastian quisiera y hacían lo que este le ordenara, nada más, nada menos.

\- Traer a su parabatai aquí no servirá de nada – Comentó Magnus a Zachariah cuando el otro Hermano Silencioso se hubo perdido de su vista - Solo lastimara al pobre hombre.

\- _Él no se perdonaría no venir y_ _quedarse sin_ _saber si pudo hacer algo_ \- Aseguró Zachariah.

\- Nefilims...el ángel les dio muchos abdominales y poco instinto de auto preservación – Dijo con cierta desaprobación.

\- _No es una cuestión del ángel, ni siquiera de ser parabatais, sino del más puro sentimiento humano: amor -_ Aseguró Zachariah apartando el rostro del Oscurecido para dirigirlo a Magnus - _¿_ _O es que acaso no vendrías a intentar ayudar en algo si ese de allí fuera Alexander?_

\- No importa cuántas veces se rompa mi corazón, volvería una y otra vez...– No pudo terminar la frase, las palabras habían quedado atragantadas en su garganta ¿Había algo que él no hiciera por Alec? Aun a riesgo de salir herido, si quien estuviera tras esos barrotes habiendo olvidado su ser para servir a Sebastian, fuese Alec, él iría a hablarle una y mil veces; sin importar cuantas veces saliera lastimado al verlo en ese estado buscaría como recuperar a su Nefilim sin importar el precio.

Zachariah no necesitó que Magnus terminará la frase, podía leer el curso de sus pensamientos en su mirada; y en cualquier caso los Lightwood se dieron paso por el oscuro pasillo hasta llevar a la celda que contenía al oscurecido. El hermano silencioso intentó no reparar más de unos segundos en Jace Herondale, podía ver tanto de esa familia en él; pero no lo logró, después de todo, él también era humano todavía.

\- Mas te vale vengas con una buena explicación de porqué enviaste ese mensaje de fuego sin avisarme - Gruñó Magnus a Jace intentando recuperar su tono de voz normal.

\- Por favor Magnus, no es momento de discutir - Intervino Isabelle dirigiendo una mirada de reproche al Oscuro en cuanto lo vio. Magnus suspiró y asintió.

\- Jace nos contó algunas cosas importantes - Le introdujo Robert. La mirada de todos se posó sobre el rubio quien una vez más contó lo que había visto. Magnus escuchó en silencio, el pulso le temblaba solo de pensar que Alec soportaba lo que soportaba para protegerlos, para protegerlo a él. Con cada palabra, cada vez más cosas en su _"conexión_ " cobraban sentido: como Alec había sollozado al preguntarle " _¿estás muerto?"_ su Nefilim debió haber sentido que todo lo que hizo era en vano, y la forma en que le dijo que no podía dejar a Sebastian; él no había sabido que pensar ante eso, pero ahora que era obvio que estaba chantajeando y manipulando a Alec no podía dejar de maldecir al medio demonio.

\- Alec siempre ha hecho todo por protegernos, incluso si eso significa sacrificarse a pasar un infierno con Sebastian – Comentó Isabelle; su hermano era del tipo que se descuidaba en una batalla para protegerla a ella y a Jace, a coste de su propia seguridad y odiaba pensar que eso es lo que hacía ahora.

Bullheart que había estado en silencio, rio con burla ante sus palabras, ganándose la mirada de todos.

\- ¿Que es tan divertido? - Le espetó Maryse.

\- Nefilims tontos, se preocupan tanto y no tienen ni idea de cuánto se están divirtiendo el Señor Sebastian y Alexander.

Sus palabras desataron la ira general ¿Quién se creía para burlarse de esa manera?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Magnus reaccionó antes que el resto, con un movimiento de sus manos Bullheart fue arrastrados contra los barrotes. El oscuro se retorció. Sus pies en el aire intentaban buscar soporte ante la sensación de estarse ahorcando. El brujo lo tomó del cuello - Si ese desgraciado le pone una mano encima...

\- _Magnus, déjalo._ \- Intentó conciliar Zachariah y era el único. Pero Bullheart solo volvió a reír con sorna, como si hubiera algo que él sabía que ellos no y de hecho, estaban claros, así era.

\- Te voy a hacer picadillo junto a ese maldito - Aseguró Magnus haciendo oídos sordos, moviendo su mano en un gesto cortante; el oscuro se atragantó, boqueando repetidamente en busca de aire.

\- _Magnus Bane_ \- La voz de Zachariah fue seria y colocó su mano en el hombro del brujo quien soltó a Bullheart dejándolo caer al suelo ante un resoplido. Magnus miró a los presentes; Maryse y Robert se veían igual de afectados que él mismo, y Jace e Isabelle parecían a nada de saltar también sobre el oscuro y terminar con sus propias manos lo que este no pudo. - _Tienes que intentar tomarlo con calma_ \- Intentó tranquilizarlo. Magnus resopló quitándose su mano del hombro de un manotazo y marchándose de allí; podía que él no fuera del todo humano, pero sus emociones eran bastante humanas y estaban pudiendo con él.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se quitó la camisa tirándola al suelo sin ningún cuidado. ¿Qué se creían esos malditos Nefilims para meterse en sus asuntos? ¿Realmente ese estúpido de Bane creía que él simplemente no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Maximus no iba a traicionarle así como así, pero tampoco confiaba en que le fuera totalmente fiel: ese brujo jugaba a su conveniencia únicamente, por eso lo mejor había sido matarlo antes de que pudiera ayudar a los Lightwoods más de lo que ya pudiera haber hecho; además, él ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño vial. Eso sería suficiente al menos mientras conseguía otro brujo que le preparara más; uno que supiera decirle a ciencia cierta porque los efectos de la poción de amor que Alexander había puesto en él, no terminaban de desaparecer pese a que aparentemente no había más poción en su sangre.

Tomó un vaso de agua de la jarra junto a su cama y se lo bebió de un trago antes de volver sobre sus pasos saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Alec; tocó y no recibió respuesta por lo que abrió la puerta entrando sin reparo. Observó la habitación rápidamente, cada vez que entraba le gustaba hacerlo, estaba bastante ordenada contrario a la suya, y había algo en ella que Alexander había logrado volver propia.

Se sentía abrumado: si solo eran los últimos vestigios de poción de amor ¿Por qué era tan fuerte lo que Alexander le estaba haciendo sentir? Su corazón se había hinchado de emoción cuando vio el anillo Morgestern en sus dedos; tanto así que lo había besado; hacia días que el deseo de besar al muchacho había disminuido, y sin embargo lo había hecho como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo; y se habían besado nuevamente en aquel infierno de restaurante y en el " _Kosti Lustr"_ en la fuente y luego otro poco mientras hacían el intento de bailar; sin contar esas palabras tan vergonzosas que había dicho.

Atravesó la habitación hasta la mesa de noche donde descansaba una jarra de agua; estaba llena, y con cuidado vertió una gota del líquido dorado del vial; ya más tarde o quizás en la mañana se encargaría de _preparar_ otras.

Sebastian nunca había bailado en su vida; Valentine nunca consideró que fuera algo que un guerrero necesitara hacer, pero el simple hecho de poder ver el rubor en las mejillas de Alec al negarse habían merecido el esfuerzo; el poder besarlo sin que el muchacho se apartara mientras sus cuerpos se movían acoplados sin prestar atención a la música, bastante que había valido la pena. Desataba un sentimiento cálido en su pecho que nadie había causado antes, un sentimiento que había aparecido por primera vez la mañana en que Max volvió a la vida, cuando Alexander lo tomó de la mano y mirándolo con ojos llorosos le agradeció por devolverle a su hermanito.

Él no había esperado un agradecimiento por parte de Alec; solo quería hacerlo feliz debido a la poción de amor; pero algo se removió en su interior cuando ese " _gracias_ " fue pronunciado; nadie le había agradecido nada alguna vez; cuando fingía ser Sebastian Verlac sí que lo hicieron, pero nunca le agradecieron por algo que el verdadero él hiciera; y estaba seguro que cualquiera en el lugar de Alexander no lo habría hecho. Ese había sido el día también en el que se dio cuenta que no le gustaban las lágrimas opacando esos ojos azules como el mar; aun siendo lágrimas de felicidad.

Dejó la jarra en su lugar guardando el vial en su bolsillo.

Todo eso había ocurrido estando bajo los efectos de la poción de amor; era obvio que aún ahora estaba haciendo estragos en él, contrario a lo que Maximus pudiera haber creído, porque un _monstruo_ como él no podía estar sintiendo esas cosas por iniciativa propia. Su rostro se endureció; Valentine se lo había dicho una vez cuando era niño: _Los monstruos no pueden amar ni ser amados._

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse antes de que el curso de sus pensamientos lo hiciera rabiar, sorprendiéndose al ver a Alec observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una taza de café humeante en sus manos.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - Preguntó el muchacho con rudeza - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

\- Vine por algo de agua; la jarra de mi habitación está vacía – Mintió con soltura; Alec debió creerle porque relajó su postura más no dijo nada y Sebastian notó que no apartaba la mirada ruborizada de él. Sonrió con suficiencia ¿Lo ponía nervioso verlo sin camisa?

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - El rostro de Alec se encendió completamente y Sebastian rio al verlo dar un trago a su café para distraer su atención, haciendo una graciosa mueca al quemarse la lengua. - Cuidado te quemas - Bromeó volviendo a tomar la jarra de agua sirviéndole un vaso que le tendió; Alec dejó la taza de café sobre el gavetero y tomó el vaso bebiéndoselo de un trago, sintiéndose aún más ofuscado. ¿Realmente Sebastian tenía que andar sin camisa por su habitación?

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. - Dijo dispuesto a marcharse sin embargo al pasar junto al Nefilim este le tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

\- No...espera yo... Realmente...bueno... Me di cuenta que no... Quiero…quiero decir…

\- Estas divagando - Le hizo ver; odiaba que la gente hiciera eso, pero se había dado cuenta que en Alexander no le molestaba en lo absoluto; al contrario, le parecía...adorable.

\- Lo que intento decir es que no te he agradecido - Dijo finalmente - Por lo de hoy: todo, Max está muy feliz, pasó una tarde bastante agradable.

\- ¿Solo Max? - Preguntó con falsa decepción y mirada capciosa. Alec se removió aún más incómodo, soltando a Sebastian al darse cuenta que aún lo sujetaba sin embargo pareció llenarse de valor porque agregó:

\- No…yo… también la pase bien contigo en el club pero…- La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sebastian se esfumó con ese _pero_ , sin embargo no se esperaba en lo absoluto lo que vendría - Hace un mes pensé que pasaría la fecha del cumpleaños de Max entre lágrimas y lamentos pero te esforzaste en traerlo de vuelta y hacer que el día de hoy fuera tan agradable y… lo que intento decir es, que voy a estarte eternamente agradecido por lo que has hecho, gracias. – Sebastian sintió como la sonrisa cálida del muchacho entibiaba su pecho, era una sonrisa sincera que le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

\- No vas a conseguir que diga algo vergonzoso sobre eso Alexander – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - Suficiente con lo que dije en la fuente. - Se creó un silencio entre ambos ante la mención de lo que había pasado en la fuente; el ambiente de pronto se había vuelto algo bochornoso. Alec no parecía saber que más decir al igual que Sebastian por lo que el rubio retomó el camino para salir de la habitación sintiendo la mirada ávida de Alec puesta en su torso desnudo; no le molestaba, al contrario, pero ese silencio que se había formado era demasiado incómodo.

Sintió los pasos de Alexander acercarse a prisa antes de poder salir; quiso voltearse para pelear contra él si era necesario pero la mano de Alec impidiéndole abrir la puerta y sus dedos le tomaron por sorpresa al posarse sobre su espalda. Sebastian intentó evitar estremecerse por el contacto sintiendo los dedos recorrer puntos específicos: sus cicatrices.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Alec tragó saliva. Sebastian se volteó encarándolo, tomando la mano del Nefilim con la suya. Alec se veía completamente horrorizado, él había esperado que Sebastian estuviera lleno de cicatrices de lucha, él mismo lo estaba, pero esas en su espalda no eran por el combate, eran cicatrices causadas por un látigo, alguien le había torturado. - ¿Cómo te las hicieron?

Sebastian sonrió; era una sonrisa amarga ante el horror en la mirada del ojos azules; suponía que eso iba a pasar más temprano que tarde: Alec se daría cuenta del monstruo que era. Sin embargo no contestó de inmediato: era la primera vez que sentía vergüenza; vergüenza de un aspecto sobre sí mismo.

\- Domesticar a un monstruo no es tarea fácil - Dijo con amargura. Alec pareció dispuesto a replicar, pero Sebastian se adelantó - No intentes parecer horrorizado, no pretendo negarlo, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: soy un monstruo.

Sebastian lo dijo con todo un sentimiento arraigado a esas palabras; palabras que Alec suponía debió escuchar sobre sí mismo muchas veces mientras crecía; palabras que denotaban un sentimiento de soledad que le estrujó el corazón. Sebastian era un monstruo, ni aun ahora podía negarlo cuando los recuerdos de Los Ángeles, de los cuatro institutos arrasados para escribir "ALEC" con los cadáveres, de la muerte de Max, venían a su mente. La mirada azul desconcertada se mostró decidida de pronto: aun así había algo que podía decir para hacerle entender que no tenía por qué ser así, porque estar solo.

\- Pero eres MI monstruo, Jonathan - Dijo Alec lanzándose por sus labios con intensidad, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Sebastian y golpeándolo contra la puerta. Sebastian tardó solo un segundo en procesar lo que estaba pasando: él odiaba ese nombre, el nombre que una madre que lo odiaba le había puesto, nunca lo sintió como suyo y sin embargo Alexander acababa de volverlo su nombre tan solo pronunciándolo para él.

Lo tomó de la cintura aferrando a Alec a su cuerpo, devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad o incluso más: no iba a dejarle llevar el control. Se giró para acorralar a Alexander, podía soportar su nombre en sus labios, pero había cosas que seguía detestando y sentirse acorralado era una de ellas, aun por Alexander.

Sebastian se hizo con su cuello besando y mordiendo mientras su rodilla abría las piernas del muchacho arrancado suaves gemiditos de los labios de Alec; el rubio sonrió, dedicándose aún más: amaba escucharlo así, a su merced.

Alec se dejó hacer, sus dedos habían dejado las rubias hebras para aferrarse a la espalda de Sebastian; llenando sus fosas nasales con el olor a Sándalo de su piel.

Se desconcertó ¿Sándalo? No era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero Sebastian olía de esa manera y eso le resultaba un tanto perturbador, especialmente porque lo menos que quería era pensar en Magnus en ese momento.

\- ¿Có...cómo es que hueles a... _ah_... sándalo? - Preguntó entrecortadamente; Sebastian tardó en contestar, su lengua recorrió lentamente el camino de la runa de desvío en el cuello de Alec, hasta su quijada y de allí a su oído, mordiendo el lobulillo. Alexander tuvo que agradecer que el cuerpo del rubio lo tuviera presionado contra la puerta o ya se habría derretido por completo en el suelo.

\- Quería oler como tú - Susurró a su oído. Alec se estremeció: su aroma a sándalo era porque solía bañarse con el shampoo de Magnus, y él amaba el aroma del brujo...amaba, en tiempo pasado; ahora deseaba saber cómo olía realmente Sebastian; pensaba que sería algo que simulara peligro y gloria a un tiempo; debía ser como el acero y quizás, sangre.

\- Quiero oler a ti - Susurró. Alec no supo de donde había salido eso, solo que a un segundo estaba de espaldas contra la puerta y al siguiente Sebastian lo jalaba apoderándose de sus labios haciéndole trastabillar por la habitación rompiendo bruscamente su sweater por el frente para quitárselo. - Ese Sweater es mío.

\- Te lo compre yo; te lo puedo romper si quiero - Dijo con voz ronca apoderándose de los labios de Alec una vez más; el ojos azules podía debatir ese asunto de la "compra" pero su mente quedó totalmente en blanco cuando sintió que perdía el vertical al caer de espaldas en la cama con Sebastian posicionándose encima suyo.

Alec era completamente materia dispuesta y Sebastian lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos cargados de deseo: podría hacerle cualquier perversión que quisiera en ese momento, y el ojos azules lo adoraría. Siguió besándolo mientras movía sus manos por todo el delgado cuerpo del Lightwood, removiendo las prendas de ropa que cubrían su piel. Alec se dejaba hacer, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios mientras besaba cualquier parte del cuerpo de Sebastian que se acercara lo suficiente a sus labios. El rubio siguió tocando y besando el cuerpo del pelonegro. Se incorporó un poco tirando de los pantalones de Alec, quien obedientemente levantó la cadera para que Sebastian pudiera quitarlos con facilidad. Una vez que los pantalones de Alec estuvieron fuera, el mitad demonio los lanzó lejos y se giró para admirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Alec , y se detuvo.

Alec lo miró confundido: Sebastian estaba paralizado.

Él nunca había estado con un hombre y no era algo que estuviese entre sus prioridades justo ahora; y sin embargo, el deseo de hacer suyo a Alexander le estaba quemando la piel. Él había besado a Alec antes, había recorrido su cuerpo aquella vez en la cama del brujo ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? Alec notó el conflicto en su mirada: Sebastian se apartaría y marcharía si no hacía algo pronto.

Se incorporó volteándose para invertir las posiciones dejando al rubio bajo su cuerpo. Sus labios recorriendo el abdomen marcado del chico Morgenstern mientras sus manos se deshacían de los botones de los pantalones para quitárselos; Sebastian intentó incorporarse pero Alec le detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

\- Ni se te ocurra – Le advirtió con una sonrisa ladeada que cortó la respiración de Sebastian ante la promesa de _"portarse mal"._ El pelonegro jaló los pantalones del rubio para deshacerse de ellos; y sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una risita.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Se incorporó Sebastian enojado.

\- ¿Calzoncillos de pingüinos, en serio? – Preguntó; el rubio bufó – Me gustan – Aseguró relamiéndose los labios de forma descarada. La sangre de Sebastian hirvió intensamente pero no tanto como al sentir el aliento del ojos azul acercándose a su miembro cada vez más duro.

Sebastian levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, justo cuando Alec tomaba la punta de su erección en su boca. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada nuevamente, soltando un gemido. Alec comenzó a trabajar en el miembro del rubio, regocijándose con los gemidos y gruñidos involuntarios que este soltaba. Ahora él tenía el control y Sebastian ni siquiera lo notaba. Puso todo su empeño en hacer que el rubio se sintiera en las nubes, y aparentemente lo estaba logrando.

\- Alexander- Murmuró Sebastian tomándolo por los hombros; el rubio se trató de enderezar mirando al ojiazul.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Preguntó Alec levantando el rostro sin dejar de mover su mano en el miembro del rubio.

-No... Quiero...- Reprimió un gemido y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Alec apretó suavemente la punta de su erección. Escuchó al ojiazul soltar una risita y levantó la cabeza mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Se incorporó y tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos para besarlo fuertemente. La mano de Alec se detuvo, el beso de Sebastian era profundo y lo había distraído. El rubio lo tomó por los hombros y lo movió hasta dejarlo sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Se besaron profundamente mientras Alec enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso y rubio cabello, y Sebastian se divertía apretando el torneado trasero del Lightwood. El rubio abrazó fuertemente a Alec, acercándolo a él mientras desviaba sus labios hacia la quijada y cuello del ojiazul. Alec levantó la cabeza para darle más acceso al otro. Cuando Sebastian bajó un poco mas y comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones, las caderas de Alec se movieron por si solas. El ojiazul movía la cadera de adelante hacia atrás sobre la dura erección del rubio, haciéndolo gruñir y soltar pequeños gemidos. Alec soltó una risita aumentando la intensidad de su movimiento, podía sentir a Sebastian aferrándose a él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Quien diría que eras tan sensible- dijo Alec sacando todo el doble sentido que podía, Sebastian alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado antes de empujar al ojuazul hasta dejarlo nuevamente recostado en la cama- Que... ¡Woah!

-Veamos quien es más sensible- le dijo con una media sonrisa antes de besarlo. Alec devolvió el beso gustoso hasta que sintió la mano de Sebastian escabullirse entre sus cuerpos para posicionar su erección y poder penetrarlo. Abrió los ojos empujando suavemente a Sebastian, separando sus labios.

-No, espera. Primero tengo que...- Sebastian no quiso saber que tenía que hacer primero, no le importaba que tendía que hacer primero. Quería estar dentro de Alec y lo quería ahora. Tomó las piernas de Alec y las separó, deteniéndolas para tener acceso- Espera, déjame prepararme...

-No voy a esperar- Gruñó Sebastian empujando dentro de Alec sin detenerse.

\- No… Espera… Ahh - Sebastian se introdujo por completo y Alec hizo una mueca adolorida.- Un dedo... ¿Te costaba… un jodido dedo… primero? – Masculló en replica; Sebastian sonrió inocentemente estirándose sobre él para besarlo mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse lentamente. Alec no reprimió un gemido que fue absorbido por la boca del rubio, su beso iba al mismo ritmo suave de sus embestidas y Alec se encontró aferrándose a su torso.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y las manos de Sebastian se hicieron con el miembro del ojos azules, bombeando al mismo ritmo.

\- J…Jonathan - Gimió Alexander, sus uñas marcando la espalda del rubio que iba cada vez más rápido, golpeando casi accidentalmente ese nudo de nervios que desató el placer en Alec – Seb ...ahí…si - Sebastian lo repitió apenas pudiendo contenerse al sentir las paredes de Alec apretándose estrechamente a su alrededor.

\- Alexander - Gruñó con un tono rasposo y contenido de placer. Alec sentía que iba a enloquecer, el movimiento de las manos de Sebastian y se sus embestidas lo tenían en el límite.

No pudo más y se dejó venir en la mano de Sebastian, entre el abdomen de ambos; Sebastian aumento aún más las embestidas, Alexander se contraía tan fuerte a su alrededor que le sacó un gemido con su nombre cortando el aliento de Alec ante el rostro contorsionado de placer del rubio iluminado por la luz de la luna. Alec lo besó y finalmente el rubio se corrió en su interior, llenándolo por completo.

No había nada que pudiera apartarlo de esa felicidad, de los labios del rubio; de su mirada cuando abrió los ojos y por un segundo pudo apreciar un hermoso tono verde en ellos. Alec estiró su mano acariciando con su pulgar el pómulo anguloso de Sebastian que aún se mantenía sobre él; le gustaba esa mirada que le devolvía, el sentimiento, ese color como esmeralda que rápidamente volvió a ser negro; todo era prueba suficiente para Alec de que, después de todo, había un ser humano como cualquier otro debajo de esa superficie creada por Valentine.

Sebastian puso su mano sobre la de Alec y esta vez el beso fue suave y cargado de muchas palabras que ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir, no todavía.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **Oh oh :O**

 **Todo el mundo tan preocupado y angustiado y mientras tanto Alec pasándola de lo lindo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció esa escena? No quería que fuera algo dulce (es decir, es Sebastian) pero sí que no se viera demasiado insensible; espero haberlo logrado, y una vez más agradezco a** _Tonks_ **por corregir el desastre que yo había escrito; a que es una buena parabatai :) a que si ;)**

 **En fin, tienen a un oscuro atrapado, eso pinta bien; pero Alec está pensando en quedarse realmente con Sebastian, eso no pinta tan bien D:**

 **Ahora el próximo cap ya está listo :P se llama** _"A su merced"_ **prometo no volver a tardar.**

 **Y espero sus opiniones sobre la serie :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	16. PII-C16: A Su Merced

**Holaa! Vaya, lamento la tardanza x.x como les comenté a algunas, se me acabaron las vacaciones y ya saben cómo la uni ahorca el tiempo x.x En mi defensa diré que lalala me dio permiso (?) de tardarme lo que quisiera xD**

 **Ya vi que están preocupadas por ese pensamiento de Alec de "traer" a su familia; pues, supongo que este cap les dirá que tienen razón en preocuparse 0:)**

 **En fin, agradezco a todos/as por sus fav, follows y especialmente a** _The-Queen-Nasuda, Sunako1993, juesneca, lalala, Cecilia, Clarita3, San, Lorenmar y SandraDom_ **por sus comentarios y PM. Respondo.**

Lalala: **oh Raziel bendito! Que review tan largote! Me encanta! *w* oh es que te mande mensajes psíquicos para que supieras que actualicé xD Sebastian de enfermera sexy… oh ahora no me lo saco de la cabeza xD esos Oscurecidos deben estar tipo "no me pase al lado oscuro para esto" xD Si, haces bien en no enojarte con Alec, él no tiene la culpa…emp…no mucha al menos; oh bueno, es que Robert es un poquito lento de entendimiento xD (Segura que no te faltaron comillas ahí?) xD la verdad no me importa hacer sufrir a Maryse y al resto de los personajes, pero me da algo de cosa con Max u.u Ese Alec xD pervirtiendo al puro, casto e inocente de Sebastian xD oh el título de interrumpidor oficial de Max se lo gana es en este cap xD ok ._. eres la única que se lamenta por Bullheart, enserio xD desconfiar de su propia agua? Nah xD va a preparar más jarras de agua :) okeei… me imagine a los Lightwoods topándose con Alec y olisqueándolo cual perritos xD no sabía que hablar idiomas de animales era un efecto segundario del desfibrilador xD casi te faltó terminar con "what does the fox say" xD me alegra que te gustara la escena, la verdad me gustan los diálogos en esos momentos…oh vamos, los calzoncillos tenían que estar xD ¿Cómo dejarlos por fuera cuando Cassie los hizo cannon? xD quizás es la…emp…luz de la luna? xD sobre la serie, creo que lo que más ruido me hace a mi es Chernóbil .-. aun no entiendo que hace allí xD concuerdo contigo, a Kat le falta un poco en su actuación, espero vaya mejorando :) MATT ES PERFECTO es todo lo que diré, oh y el que interpreta a Magnus se llama Harry. Gracias por este Reviewsote ;)**

Cecilia: **Sebastian simplemente nunca lo admitiría fácilmente, aunque sin darse cuenta lo va haciendo. Me alegra que te gustara :P**

Clarita3: **jajajajaja creo que esa canción les quedaría perfecta xD jajaja si, creo que fuiste la única ;) los anillos son prenda más que suficiente xD Me alegra que te gustara :)**

San: **Ohh Review largote n.n me encantaa!** **Eyy! Raziel le robó los calzones a Sebastian?! xD Alec también se robará unos ;) Oh conservas la fe en el Malec ¿Eh? Si, la verdad que fue difícil esas dualidades en la personalidad de Sebastian x.x el pobre Magnus necesita a su blue-eyes-baby u.u se está volviendo loco. Oh no son ordenes, Alec lo hace como peticiones… ahora Sebastian… ¿segura que es culpa de la poción?...Sebastian también me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, así que no diré nada :P si, Tessa vio a Max rápidamente cuando logró contactar con la mente de Alec,pero no lo conoce así que no significa nada para ella. Sobre la serie, tienes razón, a mí en esencia me gusta (salvo un par de cosillas, pero eso pasa con todo, no?) Un beso :3**

 **Ya saben, el resto por inbox… ahora A leer! :D**

 _Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 16: A Su Merced**

 _Amar es dar lo que no se tiene a alguien que no es_

 **Jacques Lacan**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec inspiró profundo; el aroma a sándalo inundó sus fosas nasales; un aroma familiar para él. Pensó en Magnus; ese estúpido brujo que lo corrió de su apartamento a la primera oportunidad: no lo quiso escuchar con lo de Camille, no lo quiso escuchar cuando Sebastian lo drogó; pero no era posible que fuese él: no había aroma a azúcar quemada de la magia.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, recordando la noche que había pasado. Vio la espalda pálida llena de cicatrices sobre la cual él estaba apoyado a modo de almohada; y su sonrisa tonta desapareció.

Alec se incorporó rojo hasta las orejas. Tenía que controlarse y poner las cosas en perspectiva: se había acostado con Sebastian; habían hecho el amor esa noche y... ¿Hacer el amor? Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente; no, Sebastian le asqueaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué...

¿A quién quería engañar? Había sido él mismo quien buscó al rubio, y esta vez no había runas ni drogas de hada. Sintió un estremecimiento placentero al recordar la noche anterior y con eso una punzada de culpa y horror. Sebastian seguía siendo un asesino, seguía siendo el responsable de muchas muertes de Nefilims y al acostarse con él, Alec había traicionado a su familia, a Magnus...

Frunció el ceño; su familia y Magnus podían irse mucho al infierno. Su única familia era Max y a él le agradaba Sebastian. Realmente le sorprendía como el muchacho había conseguido ganárselo. Pero aun así, estaba traicionando a La Clave y ellos no serían misericordiosos con él La ley es dura pero es la ley.

Tanteó en la mesa de noche tomando la jarra de agua para servirse un vaso, mirando la espalda del rubio, llena de marca de látigos por parte de Valentine. Podría matarlo allí mismo. Atravesar su nuca con una daga, estaba seguro que ni siquiera él podría sobrevivir a eso. Sería una muerte más rápida de la que le daría la clave si llegase a atraparlo, ellos le harían pagar por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes.

Alec se estremeció, recordando el cuerpo del ángel, las plumas del ángel manchadas en sangre dorada. Recordó a Andrew Blackthorn golpeando a su hijo, a Amatis dispuesta a matar a los niños; ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con Mark, que había hecho el pueblo de la Reina Seelie con él.

La mirada de Alec se volvió dura. Tomándose de un trago el vaso de agua, dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche y buscando en el suelo su camisa para tomar una daga. Sebastian era una amenaza para la humanidad, para los Nefilims; podía haber traído a su hermano de vuelta pero se había llevado muchas vidas que jamás volverían y nadie, nunca, tendría una oportunidad como esa para acabar con su terror; nadie estaría tan cerca para intentarlo sin correr riesgo, porque Sebastian no los dejaría, el rubio solo confiaba en él.

Su mano se detuvo a medio camino de su nuca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por poción o no, Sebastian confiaba en él, lo amaba. Miró la espalda llena de cicatrices del rubio, comenzaba a preguntarse si, quizás, debajo de toda esa fachada de "Sebastian" creada por Valentine, estaría todavía un chico que podría ser salvado, el Jonathan con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Alec soltó la daga dejándola caer al piso y el ruido hizo eco en la habitación haciendo que el rubio se removiera y despertara. Sebastian volteó el rostro en dirección a él, mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó somnoliento, se veía indefenso, vulnerable. Alec lo miró ¿Realmente había pensado en matar al hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera como un tambor?

Alec le sonrió inclinándose sobre él para besarlo suavemente.

\- Estaba pensando y...ciertamente ya no te odio Jonathan; no tengo motivos para hacerlo. - Dijo. El rubio también sonrió estirando su mano para perderse en el cabello de Alec en una caricia; era una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos oscuros iluminándolos.

\- Ni yo a ti Alexander.- Aseguró robándole un beso.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Max se restregó los ojos, aun somnoliento, caminando descalzo a la cocina tratando de no pisarse el pantalón del pijama. Alec le había dicho que la ropa se la había comprado Sebastian, pero le quedaba enorme, suponía que era mejor eso a que le quedara muy chica y le estuviese apretando.

Bajó hacía la cocina, pensando en lo agradable que había sido pasar su cumpleaños en Praga, se había divertido muchísimo gracias a Alec y Sebastian; e incluso a Andrew y Bullheart a pesar de ser tan callados y serios, pero Max habría deseado que su familia estuviera allí, Alec solo le decía que mamá, papá e Izzy y Jace estaban lejos; pero ¿dónde era lejos? Hacía más de una semana que volvió a la vida; él suponía que era tiempo suficiente para que sus padres tomaran un avión de donde sea que estuvieran y fueran a verlo. ¿O es que no les emocionaba saber que estaba vivo?

Había sopesado diversas posibilidades: quizás su hermano no les había dicho que Sebastian lo había revivido, tal vez porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Incluso había llegado a pensar que su familia también había muerto y el único que quedaba era Alec: su hermano le había prometido que hablaría con Sebastian para traer a sus padres, ¿Significaba eso que tenían que traerlos de la muerte como a él? No, Alec se lo habría dicho si ese fuera el caso; no podía ocultarle algo como eso. O tal vez, ya no querían un hijo que estuvo muerto por casi tres meses; ¿creerían que era un zombie?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza sacándose esa idea de la mente, sorprendiéndose al ver que no había nadie en la cocina. Se extrañó, generalmente siempre que bajaba Alec ya había preparado el desayuno y Sebastian estaba sentado tomando una taza de café. ¿Se había despertado demasiado temprano? Se quitó las gafas para restregarse los ojos mirando el reloj: solo eran las diez de la mañana y…

¡Un minuto! ¿Las diez?

El niño abrió los ojos por completo ¡Era tardísimo! Alec solía despertarlo a las siete de la mañana para desayunar ¿Qué pasaba?

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec! – Lo llamó a voz en cuello sujetándose los pantalones del pijama mientras corría escaleras arriba hacía la habitación de su hermano. - ¿Alec estás? - ¿Habría tenido que salir otra vez con Sebastian? La última vez Alec había vuelto lastimado en el hombro además no solían dejarlo solo sin avisar. - ¡ALEC!

El niño llegó hasta la puerta de su hermano pero no hubo puesto la mano en el pomo cuando Alec abrió la puerta saliendo rápidamente y cerrándola tras de sí haciendo retroceder a Max para que no se lo llevara por delante.

\- ¡Alec!

\- ¡Max! – Exclamaron los hermanos a la vez. El ojos azules trababa la puerta con su cuerpo mientras terminaba de ponerse una franelilla. - ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo el niño sencillamente.

\- ¿Hambre?...oh claro, el desayuno, por supuesto… Voy a preparar algo – Dijo tomando a su hermano de los hombros para guiarlo junto suyo a la escalera. – Te paraste temprano

\- ¡Son las diez de la mañana! – Exclamó el niño sacándose de encima al mayor - ¡Y no me empujes!

\- ¿Las diez? - Alec no supo que decir, y en cambio ambos bajaron a la cocina. Max se sentó en la barra del desayunadero mientras Alec se apresuraba en encender la estufa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Max - Caminas raro

\- Nada - Respondió quizás demasiado rápido - Estoy bien – Aseguró; nada que un iratze en sus caderas no solucionara: tendría que enseñarle a Sebastian un par de cosas para hacer menos doloroso cuando lo...

\- ¡Alec! - Max cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos señalando el pan que se le quemaba en la estufa, el mayor lo sacó rápidamente.

\- No pasa nada; en un segundo tendrás el desayuno - Dijo tomando el control de la cocina otra vez - yo… estaba leyendo en mi cuarto y…

El niño enarcó una ceja mirando a su hermano de arriba abajo: Alec tenía una camiseta de algodón negra enrollada de un lado dejando ver su espalda, y unos calzoncillos de pingüino, iba descalzo y despeinado.

\- ¿A quién crees que engañas? Es obvio que te quedaste dormido – Le acusó el pequeño tomando un plato y golpeándolo repetidamente contra la barra para generar presión en Alec que ya preparaba las tostadas y el tocino lo más rápido que podía; el mayor no se había quedado dormido, de hecho se había despertado bastante temprano y él y Sebastian habían repetido una excelente escena para adultos de la que Max no necesitaba enterarse, así que prefirió quedarse callado y en cambio se dio prisa en preparar algo de café silbando alegremente.

\- ¿Y Sebastian? ¿Ya se fue? – Preguntó el niño de pronto.

\- Eh...s...digo no...no; no, se ha ido – Dijo intentando no ruborizarse, dándole la espalda a su hermano con la excusa de servirle un vaso de jugo que puso frente suyo. Max enarcó una ceja viendo el jugo y luego a su hermano - ¿Qué? – El niño hizo un gesto de obviedad con la cabeza; Alec se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano - ¡Oh claro! El desayuno – Dijo apresurándose para servir una ración de tocino y tostadas volviendo a silbar para desviar la atención. Max atacó su plato de comida con toda el hambre que tenía, mientras el mayor seguía cocinando un poco más.

\- ¿Qué pafa? ¿Pof que filbas tan fuebte? –Preguntó el pequeño con la boca llena.

\- Traga primero – Lo riñó Alec tomando un trocito de tocino y aventándoselo en el rostro, comiéndose el resto con una sonrisa que no conseguía esconder – Estoy feliz.

\- Ya veo – Dijo con obviedad - ¡Ni siquiera te has cambiado la ropa de dormir! - Exclamó señalándolo acusadoramente: Alec respingó como si le hubieran atrapado en una fechoría; intentó omitir sus comentarios preparando más tostadas pero Max continuó poniéndolo en evidencia.

\- Y ni te pones pantalones - Lo riñó el niño - ¿Puedo andar yo también en calzoncillos por la casa? - preguntó.

\- No - Negó Sebastian entrando a la cocina. Solo se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se detuvo junto a Alec estirándose para tomar una de las tostadas que este estaba preparando, susurrándole al oído – Me dejaste solo y te llevaste algo que es mío; tendré que castigarte.

El rubio se separó de él mordiendo la tostada despreocupadamente. Alec enrojeció como un tomate intentando infructuosamente no pensar en la insinuaciones del comentario. El rubio pasó junto a Max revolviéndole el cabello.

\- El único que puede andar en calzoncillos es tu hermano – Aseguró de buena gana, guiñándole un ojo al Nefilim que se volvió a la estufa con la excusa de que se le quemaría el tocino.

\- ¡No es justo! - Se quejó Max - Todo Alec, todo Alec - Hizo berrinche - Yo también quiero unos calzoncillos de pingüinos así - Exigió - Solo tengo negros y sin chiste.

\- Pregúntale donde consiguió esos entonces - Dijo con sorna, riendo ante el quejido de Alec - Estaré entrenando - Informó robándole otra tostada a Max y marchándose con esta y el vaso de jugo en su mano. El niño resopló en queja.

\- Él también parece feliz... ¿Porque todos están felices? – Se quejó - ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Nada; no es nada - Aseguró Alec apagando la cocina, y tomando un plato para sentarse junto a su hermanito. Max lo miró con sospecha pero no por eso dejó de comer; estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que de pronto el niño comentó con la boca llena.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste anoche?

\- ¿Eh?- Alec casi se atraganta enrojeciendo como una señal de tránsito.

\- ¡Con Sebastian! - Exclamó exasperado. Alec escupió la comida...

\- ¿Q...que?- Tartamudeó - No...yo...nosotros no...lo siento si... ¿Cómo lo...? - Alec no sabía cómo terminar ninguna frase.

\- ¿Le dijiste o no que buscara a mamá y papá? – Gruñó Max exasperado. Alec sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo.

\- Oh eso...no yo...hablare con él después del desayuno.

\- Bien - Dijo satisfecho- Pero que no se te olvide.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bufó observando el rostro de Alexander Lightwood devolviéndole una mirada frustrada a través del espejo.

\- Está bien Tessa; no puedes sobre exigirte - Dijo Catarina observándola por encima de una revista médica que leía. La chica recuperó su apariencia normal dándose por vencida.

No había querido ir a la ciudad silenciosa junto a Magnus y los Lightwood porque no quería estar cerca del Hermano Zachariah en un lugar donde no podía deshacerse un poco de ese papel y ser aunque sea una parte del Jem que amaba; pero tampoco quería darse por vencida, tenía fe en que tal vez podrían sacar algo de información del oscuro, mientras tanto ella seguiría intentando con Alexander: había podido tocar su mente una vez, esperaba volver a conseguirlo.

Se sentó en un sofá de Catarina; estaba en su apartamento; tendría que quedarse allí dado que el de Magnus había sido abandonado cuando se marcharon tras la pelea con Sebastian.

\- Hacía años que no me sentía tan inútil- dijo restregándose el rostro.

\- Estás haciendo lo que puedes; Magnus lo sabe. - Intentó consolarla Catarina sin desviar la mirada de la revista que leía. La castaña suspiró yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, intentar forzar una conexión mental era realmente agotador.

Ella quería encontrar al chico Lightwood; él era el parabatai del último Herondale, y ella quería hacerse cercana a Jace; era el amor de su mejor amigo y Magnus había sufrido ya lo suficiente, él merecía ser feliz junto a su Nefilim y ella quería hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos, después de todo Magnus contribuyó mucho a que ella pudiera tener una vida feliz con Will.

Se tomó el agua escuchando la puerta principal abrirse; y un pequeño alboroto en la sala. La chica se extrañó pero no se preocupó al escuchar la voz de Catarina.

\- Magnus tendrás que pagarme por ese jarrón que rompiste.

\- Te comprare otro – Dijo él rápidamente - ¿Tessa está aquí, cierto?

\- Si – Contestó ella. La castaña se apresuró en volver a la sala. Magnus estaba allí, parecía querer contener cierta expectativa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la ciudad silenciosa.

\- Estaba – Coincidió – Pero pasó algo, ataque al oscuro y…- Magnus mostró la palma de su mano donde había un mechón de cabello. Tessa lo miró y luego a su amigo y sonrió.

\- Oh no, no par de locos; ni lo piensen – Los retó Catarina cerrando su revista y viéndolos con reprobación.

\- Es la mejor idea…- Comenzó Magnus.

\- ¡Es genial! Ese Oscuro sabe todo lo que está pasando con Alec, si logro conectar con él, aunque sea un poco – Tessa también estaba emocionada; era una oportunidad, ahora dependía de ella.

\- Les recuerdo que ya intentaron eso con Maximus sin resultados: Tessa ya no tiene las mismas capacidades que antes – Intentó hacerle entender.

\- Puedo hacerlo – Dijo la castaña decidida – Pude conectar con Alec antes; quizás no sea tan fuerte como hace más de cien años, pero puedo tener destellos – Aseguró – Lo que pasó con Maximus… no me extrañaría si él tuviera su mente protegida: él no era idiota.

Catarina bufó viendo a Tessa estirar la mano para recibir las hebras de cabello del oscuro que Magnus le tendía; la bruja de piel azul se mordió el labio.

\- Bien, supongamos que funciona – Dijo – Esos oscuros tienen sangre de demonio: Tessa es parte Nefilim ¿No has pensado en como eso podría hacerle daño?

\- También es parte demonio. – Alegó Magnus. La castaña asintió de acuerdo.

\- Me convertí en un ángel Catarina, estaré bien.

\- Casi moriste esa vez – Le recordó. La cambia formas hizo oídos sordos cerrando los ojos para concentrarse solo en las hebras de cabello. Bullheart era un hombre corpulento por lo que fue un tanto doloroso tener que crecer, y sin embargo aun después de que sus huesos se hubieron alargado y separado seguía doliendo. Tessa se tambaleó y Magnus la sujetó a prisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

\- Duele – Dijo con la voz grave del oscuro – Pero es soportable – Aseguró. Le quemaba el cuerpo, cada una de las marcas rojas del oscuro quemaban en su piel.

\- Date prisa entonces antes de que sea insoportable – Dijo Catarina aun con expresión de desaprobación.

Cerró los ojos una vez más; tenía que concentrarse en Bullheart; en su mente. Todo estaba oscuro, sabía que estaba ahí, la conciencia del oscuro pero apenas y podía tocarla con la suya; y faltaba algo, no había voluntad en lo absoluto solo el deseo de obedecer ciegamente, sin hacer juicio a las órdenes, no había crítica, ni consciencia real de lo que sucedía, solo obediencia.

Intentó acercarse a su mente, penetrar en ella, en sus recuerdos. El dolor abrazador en su piel incrementó y se extendió: Tessa sintió como si hubieran colocado una de esas runas rojas en su cerebro. Se mordió el labio apretando el brazo de Magnus con fuerza.

El brujo miró de forma estrangulada a Catarina: si fuera solo Tessa quien apretara su brazo no habría problema, pero los brazos de Bullheart eran el doble de los suyos y Bane sentía que perdería la circulación pronto. La chica de piel azul le devolvió la mirada preocupada: Tessa se estaba esforzando demasiado.

-Tu puedes Tessa

\- Magnus, no la presiones a hacer esto – Dijo preocupada.

\- Solo un poco más – Susurró él. Estaba seguro de que conseguirían algo esta vez: tenían que hacerlo. Maximus sabía de la ubicación de Alexander pero Bullheart estaba directamente en contacto con él, cualquier detalle era importante.

La castaña gimió de dolor contorsionando el rostro del oscuro. Sin embargo su corazón latió con fuerza al ver un rostro al otro lado de unos barrotes llorando, suplicándole que lo escuchara. No, estaba viendo el presente de Bullheart, ella necesitaba hurgar en sus recuerdos, necesitaba saber que ocurría en la guarida de Sebastian, donde se ubicaba.

Un rápido destello la sorprendió: un niño de cabello negro corriendo feliz por un lugar donde nevaba, una batalla, fuego, Alexander enfrentándose a Sebastian, una casa de campo junto a un arroyo, el mismo niño leyendo un manga y…

Fue arrojada fuera de su mente; su cerebro ardía como si lo estuvieran partiendo con fuego. Tessa soltó a Magnus para llevarse las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera evitar que explotara. Magnus y Catarina se miraron angustiados, pero no fue nada cuando la chica volvió a su cuerpo gritando de dolor mientras la sangre fluía de su nariz.

\- ¡Tessa! – Exclamó Magnus. Catarina se apresuró hacía ella, tomándola de los hombros, intentándola hacer volver en sí y contener el sangrado. La cambia formas intentó contenerse, el dolor disminuía con cada segundo desde que volvió a ser ella misma. - ¿Estás bien? – Magnus se apresuró a ella - ¿Qué viste?

\- Había un niño y…

\- ¡Basta! – Estalló Catarina interrumpiendo la voz adolorida de la chica – ¡Basta Magnus! – Le espetó ayudando a la chica victoriana a sentarse – Estás desesperado por el Nefilim, lo entiendo pero eso no te da derecho a poner en riesgo a Tessa.

\- ¿Qué? no… yo no…- El brujo retrocedió mirando a la castaña; no había sido su intención no pensar en el bienestar de su amiga; lo último que quería era causarle daño pero lo estaba haciendo - Lo siento. Tessa lo siento mucho.

La castaña asintió sin apartar mucho las manos de su cabeza. Magnus en cambio retrocedió un poco más: él había creído que sería una buena idea, pero realmente no lo había pensado bien; no lo suficiente.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Lanzó la daga dando en el blanco; debía tener cerca de una hora entrenando; pero ni aun así conseguía distraer su mente de Alexander: una y otra vez el recuerdo de su cuerpo a su merced llegaba a él; la noche anterior, esa misma mañana

Saltó sobre una viga y de ahí se impulsó a la pared donde dio una voltereta acertando un par de cuchillos más, pero al caer sobre la viga no siguió entrenando y en cambio se apoyó contra la pared mirando el filo de su daga pensativo.

¿Qué estaba haciéndole ese Nefilim? Desde la tarde de ayer todo iba tan rápido: en un minuto estaba decapitando a Maximus, y al siguiente se encontraba haciendo el amor con Alexander

 _Hacer el amor_

Sebastian negó con la cabeza más ni aun así pudo evitar el estremecimiento placentero. La noche anterior aunque fuese él quien llevó el control, fue Alec quien lo reclamó como suyo.

 _Su monstruo_...

Alexander lo estaba aceptando tal cual era, sin exigirle cambios que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.

 **No deberías estar tan orgulloso de ser un monstruo** \- Sebastian masculló negando con la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente - **Además, ya hemos cambiado.**

Decidió hacer oídos sordos y retomó la práctica de salto y lanzamiento de cuchillos, aunque sin poner toda su atención a ello: Era la primera vez que estar con una persona le hacía sentirse así, que despertar junto a alguien lo reconfortaba, casi le hacía sentir en paz.

Y era la primera vez que deseaba con tanto fervor tener a Alexander en frente para hacerlo suyo una vez más.

Falló un tiro pero apenas y se dio cuenta: había amado ver a Alexander en la cocina, con sus calzoncillos puesto, tan despeinado, descalzo y feliz. Había querido tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo hasta que volviera a decir su nombre con ese tono contenido que había descubierto, lo volvía loco; pero tuvo que contenerse por Max; Max también había sido el responsable de que Alec lo dejara en la habitación y se pusiera esos calzoncillos al ser lo primero que encontró. Era un chiquillo bastante inoportuno y molesto y contrario a lo que cabía pensar, no estaba enojado con el niño por eso.

No; después de todo él podría acostumbrarse a toda esa escena... ¿Familiar?

 **Pero lo estás haciendo todo mal**.

Sebastian gruñó lanzando un nuevo cuchillo; notando una ávida mirada azul asomarse desde la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Alexander ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa; sonrió al verlo, pero siguió entrenando, esperando a que Alec manifestara su presencia pero Alexander solo lo veía admirado por lo que él aprovechó para realizar volteretas y tiros especialmente complejos poniendo en práctica toda su agilidad.

Alec también había puesto en práctica sus habilidades esa noche y esa mañana; no era un maestro pero sabía lo que hacía incluso, debía admitirlo, más que él que nunca había estado con otro hombre. Apretó la daga con un poco más de fuerza: Alexander si había estado con alguien más, ese maldito brujo Bane.

 **Alec lo ama, por eso se entregó al brujo.**

Pero eso era antes; Alec ya no amaba a ese brujo: se había entregado a él después de todo, dos veces: la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, Alexander ya no pensaba en el brujo. Incluso le había pedido de que dejara de usar ese asqueroso shampoo olor a sándalo que usaba desde el día que literalmente le flechó el corazón; no, Alec no quería más al brujo, lo quería a él.

 **Pero lo estás haciendo todo mal-** Repitió la voz en su cabeza.

Lanzó la daga con tanta fuerza que atravesó el blanco y se clavó en la pared. Escuchó una exclamación de admiración pero nada más, por lo que no se contuvo más para poner en evidencia que había notado su presencia.

\- ¿Pasa algo Alec?- Cuestionó Sebastian desde las alturas; el de cabello negro arrugó un poco el ceño: se había acostumbrado ya a que le llamara Alexander en todo momento y no solo Alec como el resto de su familia; y no quería que Sebastian se asemejara a ellos en lo absoluto.

El rubio hizo un salto limpio cayendo grácilmente frente al chico de ojos azules atacándole luego sin previo aviso. Alec le esquivó por los pelos haciéndose con el cuchillo serafín que llevaba siempre entre sus ropas y contraatacando. Sebastian esquivó la estocada propinando un puñetazo que Alec interceptó y con un complicado movimiento torció el brazo del rubio derribándolo al suelo e inmovilizándole al sentarse sobre su pecho.

\- Te tengo - Se jactó Alec con autosuficiencia. Había mejorado considerablemente en su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a los entrenamientos diarios que tenía con el rubio. Sebastian sonrió de lado y en un pestañeo alzó la parte baja de su cuerpo atrapando a Alec con sus piernas sacándolo de encima de él y rápidamente intercambiando lugares, quedando el ojos azules bajo el rubio.

\- No, yo te tengo - Se jactó. – Y quiero mis calzoncillos de vuelta. – Exigió acercando peligrosamente sus labios; Alec ladeó una sonrisa.

\- Tendrás que quitármelos

\- Con gusto – Ronroneó el rubio haciéndose con sus labios en un beso profundo e intenso desde el comienzo; ahí estaba, dejándose sucumbir por el sabor de los labios del Nefilim otra vez; las piernas del ojos azules rodearon la cintura de su captor esta vez de forma totalmente diferente a la del entrenamiento; había solo una idea clara ahora y era sentir al máximo al otro.

Alexander estaba sucumbiendo ante él y estaba bien porque significaba que lo tenía a su merced para su plan ¿Pero cuál plan?

 **Eres tu quien está a su merced**

\- ¿Round tres? - Preguntó Sebastian con voz ahogada, sintiendo el miembro de Alec endurecerse y el propio reclamando falta de espacio en sus pantalones. No tenía argumentos para rebatir a la voz en su cabeza, al contrario podía pensar mil y una cosas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y Alec, pero solo una estaba clara: se estaba haciendo adicto a ese Nefilim de ojos azules.

Como toda respuesta Alec mordió su labio atrayendo su boca a la suya, besándole casi con desespero sus manos urgidas por deshacerse del traje de entrenamiento cuando...

\- ¿Alec ya le preguntaste a Sebas...? - La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió de par en par y la voz de Max murió en su garganta. La atmosfera cargada de deseo se congeló en tan solo un segundo que tardó Alec en apartarse de Sebastian con prisa mientras que el niño con los ojos como platos gritaba señalándolos - ¡Whaaaaaa! Se estaban...ustedes...¡Se besaban! Tú... - señaló a su hermano - ¡Y tú! - Y a Sabastian - Yo... Yo...

\- Max...- El ojos azules se incorporó acercándose con precaución mientras Sebastian bufaba irritado - Nosotros...no es...

\- Claro que es lo que piensas - Le interrumpió Sebastian con molestia - Estaba besando a tu hermano y si te vas justo ahora podemos continuar donde nos quedamos.

\- ¡Jonathan! - Gruñó Alec; era la primera vez que usaba su nombre real con ese tono de molestia; Max solo se confundió aún más.

\- ¿Jonathan? ¡Es Sebastian! - Exclamó- Y lo besabas y...y...no es una chica y... - Se detuvo abriendo la boca con desconcierto volviéndose a Sebastian - No eres una chica ¿verdad? - Pese a la situación Alec no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada parándose y dirigiéndose a Max de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Me ves cara de chica? - Gruñó. El niño retrocedió intimidado pero Alec se interpuso entre ambos intentando conciliar.

\- Ya...ya, no tienes que hacérselo más traumático - Dijo volviéndose hacia su hermanito y acuclillándose para quedar a su altura - Sebastian no es una chica Max - El niño asintió con la mirada intimidada puesta en el rubio. - Ni yo tampoco - Advirtió antes de que preguntara - Yo... ¿Sabes? Hay chicos a los que nos gustan otros chicos; nosotros somos gay Max, ¿Entiendes eso? - El niño asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Nosotros? - Preguntó confundido - ¿Yo también? - Alec abrió la boca.

\- No Max - Negó de inmediato - Tú no eres gay...bueno no que yo sepa...quizás luego...pero no aun...eres un niño y...

\- Estas divagando - Advirtió Sebastian. El mayor Ligthwood suspiró profundamente ordenando sus ideas.

\- Me refiero a Sebastian y a mí - Dijo al fin - Nosotros dos somos gay.

\- Tu eres gay - Gruñó Sebastian al ojos azules, dirigiéndose a Max luego - A mí solo me gusta tu hermano. - Alec rodó los ojos pero le ignoró.

\- Debí hablarlo contigo antes, lo siento - Continuó el pelo negro con su hermanito.

\- Entonces... Te gustan los chicos - Dijo, alarmándose luego- ¡Yo soy chico! ¿¡Te gusto!?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Max eres mi hermanito.

\- Una cosa no es excluyente de la otra, créeme lo sé - Aseguró Sebastian, la mirada de Alec fue mortal.

\- ¿Porque no te vas al infierno un rato? Estoy seguro que te extrañan por allá - Dijo mordaz; el rubio le hizo una mueca pero le ignoró. Alec volvió la atención a su hermanito, intentando hacerles entender - ¿A ti te gustaría... Isabelle? - El niño negó fervientemente - Lo mismo contigo - Le explicó y agregó - Sebastian y yo estamos juntos ahora Max.

\- ¿Cómo mamá y papá?

\- Lilith nos libre - Masculló Sebastian; lo menos que quería era parecerse a ese matrimonio que, aunque Max no supiera, se había terminado hacía meses. Alec y Max le ignoraron.

\- Si, como mamá y papá. Nosotros somos...- Alec le dirigió una mirada de duda a Sebastian antes de volver a su hermano - Somos novios.

\- ¿Estás usando a tu hermano para pedírmelo, Lightw...? - Sebastian se interrumpió cuando Max que se había acercado puso su pequeña manito en el abdomen del rubio quien lo miró confundido. Max parecía preocupado y se lo hizo saber a Alec.

\- ¡Tiene la panza dura! - Exclamó.

\- Si Max – Coincidió Alec, intentando no ruborizarse: bastante bien que él lo sabía - ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- Tiene que tenerla suave para que le crezca como un globo, sino ¿Cómo va a meter ahí a tus hijos?

\- ¡Quieres que te mande tres metros bajo tierra mocoso! - Rugió Sebastian con molestia. No era una amenaza real, pero tarde se dio cuenta que no era el tipo de cosas que le dices a un niño al que has matado hace 4 meses. Sus palabras volvieron tenso el ambiente en un segundo acabando con las risas divertidas de Alec y la inocencia de Max. El niño se apartó del rubio a prisa con miedo en su mirada, corriendo a esconderse tras su hermano quien se había estremecido y lo miraba con reproche mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño; Sebastian no dijo nada, solo se marchó dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando la puerta se abrió las conversaciones en el interior cesaron; Robert y Maryse habían ido a conversar con los hermanos silenciosos mientras sus hijos caminaban por la Ciudad Silenciosa; Magnus no había vuelto desde que se marchó hacia unas tres horas. Jace había estado dispuesto a que los Hermanos Silenciosos vieran en su mente el recuerdo de Los Ángeles para determinar nuevas pistas; mas no estuvieron de acuerdo, solo era un recuerdo, sujeto a lo que Alexander hubiera notado y limitado por lo que Jace hubiera percibido de eso; no sería mucho lo que conseguirían.

Sin embargo se habían mantenido en la Ciudad Silenciosa: Thomas Owlnight, el parabatai del oscuro capturado había llegado hacia un rato ya; tenía ya cerca de un par de horas hablando con este; habían decidido dejarlos solos, permitirles algo de privacidad pese a la situación; sin embargo se mantenían a la espera, rezándole a Raziel por un avance por parte del hombre.

Todos voltearon a ver pero solo eran Isabelle y Jace que habían estado caminando por los túneles de la ciudad. El suspiro de decepción de sus padres no pasó desapercibido.

\- Somos sus hijos, al menos finjan alegría de vernos - Les riñó Isabelle. Maryse le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y ella lo dejó pasar después de todo sabía que era lo que sus padres esperaban, lo mismo por lo que ellos habían vuelto: para saber los avances.

\- ¿Aun nada?

\- Thomas sigue hablando con él.

\- ¿Creen que realmente tenga avances? - Preguntó Jace preocupado. Robert se encogió de hombros mirando su reloj; dos horas y media, quizás no sería mala idea dar una vuelta por la celda. Se puso de pie.

\- Esperen aquí: iré a ver cómo va todo - Dijo. Maryse asintió y Jace e Isabelle se sentaron a su lado. Robert salió a través de los túneles de la ciudad silenciosa; nunca le había gustado estar en la zona de los prisioneros: había un silencio perturbador interrumpido de vez en cuando por susurros que hacían pensar que realmente tantas generaciones de nefilims ahí enterrados intentaban contarle sus historias; era una sensación un poco escalofriante y quizás, lo que más le perturbaba es que era la tercera vez en pocos meses que tenía que estar allí por uno de sus hijos y esperaba que fuera la última.

\- Y a Mary... Me divertiré tanto...tan orgullosa siempre de ser la más rápida, primero cortare sus piernas.

\- Conner...por favor - Esa era la voz de Thomas; estaba ahogado en lágrimas. Robert se detuvo al verlo, el hombre estaba de rodillas frente a la celda, con las manos aferradas a los barrotes y el rostro bañado en lágrimas mirando suplicante a su parabatai quien sonreía socarronamente - Tú...tú no eres así; lucha contra eso, tú jamás le harías daño a Mary, eres un buen hombre Conner...

Robert sintió una opresión en el pecho; el recuerdo de su propio Parabatai le cortó el aliento pese a la forma en que se habían dado las cosas entre ellos; se imaginó a él y Michael cuando eran jóvenes en los lugares de los parabatais ingleses frente a él.

\- Mi señor Sebastian no cría niños - Escupió el oscuro. - Yo me deshago de ellos. - Thomas no pudo reprimir un quejido estrangulado; Robert apretó los puños: después de todo fue Sebastian quien asesinó a su pequeño Maxwell.

\- ¿Si...si es así porque tenías esos juguetes contigo? - Intentó sacarle información; pero el oscuro solo sonrió de lado, acercándose a su parabatai y agachándose frente a él.

\- Si bebes de la copa del señor Sebastian, lo sabrás.

\- ¡Nunca haría eso! - Exclamó- Y tú tampoco debiste, tú...

\- ¡Robert! - El grito de Maryse sobresaltó a los dos Nefilims. Robert respingó volviendo el rostro hacia la mujer que corría hacia él a prisa, mientras que Owlnight y Bullheart los miraban.

\- ¿Maryse que...?

\- Acaban de comunicarse; necesitan al inquisidor rápido. – Exclamó ella, se notaba angustiada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Sebastian atacó el instituto de Praga! - Exclamó la mujer - Lo quemó hasta los cimientos, no capturó a ninguno, no hubieron sobrevivientes.

Robert y Thomas se estremecieron; pero el oscuro solo se incorporó riendo a carcajadas mientras retrocedía para sentarse en la banca nuevamente.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - Espetó Robert; Conner se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi señor ya sabe que me tienen; y él no acepta que le quiten lo que es suyo.

\- No; tú no eres de su propiedad, Conner - Intentó Thomas; Robert lo miró con lastima pero no dijo nada, se marchó de inmediato a Idris. A este paso en cualquier momento tendrían que llamar a todos los Nefilims a Alacante; y él no tenía cabeza para eso justo ahora

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastian se sentó en el sofá de la sala; Alec estaba allí leyendo algún libro. Afuera había oscurecido ya; el rubio había decidido pasar la tarde fuera de casa encargándose de otros asuntos luego de su metida de pata con el niño: Andrew Blackthorn le había echado en falta a uno de sus oscuros: Bullheart. Sebastian no había notado hasta entonces la ausencia de este y de inmediato me movió en su búsqueda; no le interesaba en lo absoluto un peón más o uno menos, pero le inquietaba de sobremanera que se le informara que no era visto desde Praga cuando al mismo tiempo que estuvieron allí habían estado los Lightwood y ese brujo de Bane. No, no era Bullheart si no lo que representaba su captura: una esperanza para la clave de atraparlo a él mismo, de enfrentarlo y vencerlo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio; Alec sin dar señal de haberlo visto llegar, obviamente estaba enojado. Sebastian intentaba solo mantenerse allí pero su mente iba a Bullheart una y otra vez; habían muchos rumores al respecto: decían que lo había atrapado los nefilims del instituto de Praga; pues ya no había instituto en esa ciudad y de Bullheart no tenía el paradero; ninguno de los malditos quiso hablar a donde lo habían enviado; sin embargo estaba seguro que no estaba en Alacante, tenía informantes en la ciudad; ¿pero dónde lo tenían?

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Bullheart? - Alec volteó a verlo confundido - Desapareció.

\- No; yo... la última vez que lo vi fue en Praga, lo envié por un café y... - Frunció el ceño - Mi madre estaba allí ¿crees que...?

Sebastian no respondió de inmediato; lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Hablaste con tu familia? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Preguntó en forma acusatoria; el corazón le había dado un pequeño salto, pero no esos placenteros, era como un vacío: ¿Alec se estaba comunicando con ellos? ¿Por eso habían ido a Praga los Lightwood? Tenía sentido porque ¿de que otra forma sabrían que ellos estarían allí? Sin embargo el ojos azules se mantuvo impasible, no había señal de que decirlo hubiera sido un error para él.

-No- Negó encogiéndose de hombros - Me fui con Max apenas me di cuenta - Aseguró.- Y no te lo dije porque con lo que pasó se me olvidó - Dijo totalmente rojo. Sebastian no pudo evitar sorprenderse: ¿Alec había pasado de su madre? Rechazó una oportunidad única de escapar junto a su hermanito. Sonrió; después de todo, perder un oscuro ya no parecía tan malo.

Y sin embargo tenía que buscarlo, y el mundo era muy amplio como para dedicarse a eso, quizás tendría que hacer una visita a su principal informante: la Reina Seelie.

Casi tuvo que esconder una risita mirando al nefilim que seguía leyendo su libro; al recordar la forma en que Alec le había celado de ella; no sería bonito tener que informarle que iría a verla; mucho menos cuando seguro estaba enojado con él...otra vez.

\- ¿Y Max? Está bien? - Preguntó finalmente. Dejando de lado por un segundo todo el asunto de Bullheart y de la madre de Alec. Lightwood suspiró, no podía estar realmente enojado con Sebastian aunque quisiera.

\- Se durmió - Dijo, volviéndose a modo de riña - Tu comentario estuvo fuera de lugar: estuvo muy nervioso toda la tarde.

\- Yo no... – Las palabras de Sebastian se atragantaron en sus labios, no sabía cómo pedir una disculpa - Lo sé - Dijo al fin - Hare algo para remediarlo.

\- De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer por él - Aseguró Alec cerrando el libro y encarando al rubio quien enarcó una ceja - Max quiere que traigas a todos los Lightwood. Quiere recuperar a su familia.

Alec hablaba autoexcluyéndose claramente de la familia y para Sebastian eso no pasó desapercibido: el rubio lo miró analíticamente antes de cuestionar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó él. Alec no respondió de inmediato y Sebastian pudo ver el debate en su mirada

\- La familia no merecen a Max - Sentenció - Pero mi hermano merece una familia: quiero que sea feliz - Dijo al fin. Sebastian se masajeó las sienes; hacer feliz a Max haría feliz a Alec, pero Alec no quería tener a su familia cerca; por otro lado, no es como si él pudiera solo enviarles una invitación de mudanza a los Lightwood y estos aceptarían gustosos.

\- Sabes que ellos nunca vendrían por su propia voluntad. - Advirtió; no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba esa aversión del muchacho por los suyos sin embargo la respuesta de esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Que lo hagan entonces por la tuya – Sentenció Alec serio. Había toda una implicación en sus palabras: solo había una forma en que un Nefilim hiciera la voluntad de Sebastian sin rechistar y Alec estaba permitiéndole hacerlo a su familia. Sebastian sonrió retorcidamente levantándose para besar sus labios

\- Tus deseos son órdenes - Susurró atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordiéndole para jalar hacia él, atrapándolo en un beso.

No se había percatado, pero ahora que Alec le "autorizaba" sus métodos, se daba cuenta que, quizás, esperaba más del pelonegro de lo que quería admitir, y aun así este le daba todo lo que él quería.

 **_OO_OO_OO_  
Un cap bastante tranquilo ¿no?...emp…si dejamos de lado el que Sebastian arrasó otro instituto D: creo que en este capítulo ya queda clara la posición de Alec ante Sebastian y ante su familia. Por cierto que ame escribir la escena donde Alec intenta explicarle a Max todo xD Por cierto que en esa escena Sebastian admite algo sin darse cuenta ;)**

 **El próximo capítulo se llama** _Celos_ **; espero tenerlo completamente listo el próximo miércoles n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**


	17. PII-C17: Celos

**Holaaa!  
Vaya :( si que me tardé mucho u.u culpo a la tesis, el miércoles debo entregar 3 capítulos y pues, apenas tuve tiempo de ir escribiendo… también está el detalle de que este capítulo que se suponía era corto empezó a mutar ._. ¡es un monstruo! Tuve que dividirlo en dos y con decirles que esta primera parte tiene 17 páginas D: **

**En el capítulo anterior; ya veo que todos se preocuparon por esa petición de Alec de traer a su familia, créanme, hacen bien X.X Ahora les dejo con un poquito más de Sebalec (YMáx) xD**

 **Como siempre gracias a todos por leer, seguir y darle fav al fics; especialmente a** _Carolokilla93, lalala, Alice1402, The-Queen-Nasuda, Juesneca, Clarita3, Sunako1993, Lorenmar, San, Guest, Iz di Angelo y SandraDom_ **por los reviews y PM**

 **lalala:** casualmente voy respondiendo esto mientras veo Superman Regresa y estaban diciendo eso de "es un ave? Es un Avión?" xD oh espero que la propuesta de defenderme de la turba furiosa se extienda también a la tardanza de este capítulo x.x oh, no pueden negarse ante sí mismo que fue eso lo que pasó…emp.. sería un final bastante cortante _"y Alec clavó la daja en su nuca con una lagrima en sus ojos, había sido la mejor noche de su vida y su corazón se rompía con el último suspiro de Sebastian"_ no, no, muy desgarrador xD oh, sin duda Max quiere esa dotación de mangas. Una batalla pokemon? Sebastian yo te elijo! Oh ya veremos si puedo superar esa escena; aunque por ahora también es de mis favoritas…Llorar por Sebastian o Por Magnus… ¿Y si lloras por ambos? O por ninguno y lloras por Alec? Hay un mundo de posibilidades xD "Ya hemos cambiado" se refiere a que ya no es el mismo malo malote, se preocupa por Alec y siente algo por él, eso es un cambio importante… La verdad no creo que a Alec le quede nada virgen (quizás las orejas… pero nada más xD ) Cassie ha dado a entender que él suele ser el seme en la relación con Magnus, aunque personalmente creo que varían en cualquier caso, el "amiguito de adelante" ya está estrenado xD aunque me gustaría que ukeara a Sebastian, él no se dejaría…no está listo para eso… jajajajaj me imagine lo de las marionetas xD Sebastian no tiene nada de tacto xD oh ya sabes, siempre tiene que darse un tiempo para seguir trabajando xD ¿Esperando? Esperar requeriría que se aguante los celos mientras llega, no lo creo xD ya verás… :P

 **Clarita3:** Alec no sabe lo que dice, después de todo es la poción hablando por él :) jajajajajajajajaja xD esperemos que el pobre Max no salga traumado entonces. Podría espéralo vestido solo con un mandil y ofrecerse a sí mismo como la cena ;) aunque para eso, creo que va a necesitar todo el vial más que "unas gotitas" xD me alegra que te gustara n.n

 **San:** con el retraso que tuve en el cap el review sí que llegó a tiempo x.x Es que los calzones de Sebastian son mejores xD jajajajajajajajajajajaja xD me mataste de risa con Raziel repartiendo todos sus instrumentos (y calzones) mortales xD Es que Max es mandón infantilmente, en cambio Alec lo hace porque bueno, hay algo mal u.u ohh tenía que dejarlo claro en el corazoncito Malec de todas xD oh pero cuando llegue al pasto, ya tendrá buena parte armado ;)

 **Guest:** te los leíste todos de un tiron? Vaya! Me alegra que te gusten :D me haces feliz n.n Vamos que todos amamos Jonalec/Sebalec *w* he llegado un punto en que me siento culpable por esas escenas debido al Magnus, pero el Malec me hace sentir culpable con Sebas u.u jajajaja bueno, ya son una familia a su extraña manera XD Buen punto sobre las posibilidades al final; él final, por suerte, lo tengo claro pero sí que la clave será un problema x.x Creo que Jace a lo largo de los libros solo daba por hecho a Alec y lo fue dejando de lado hasta que finalmente hablaron en CoHF x.x Espero tengas tiempo de seguir comentando n.n

 **Iz di Angelo:** #Bienvenida #MeAlegraQueTeGuste #TeamMalecbastian (?) xD #AmeElHashtagMagnusYManuela #MeEncantóTuReview xD

 **El resto por inbox**

 **Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

Anónimo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: Celos**

 _Los celos son un transformador extraño del carácter._

 _ **Arthur Conan Doyle**_

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Se dio la vuelta abrazándose remolonamente en la almohada, inspirando profundamente una fragancia cítrica que penetraba en sus fosas nasales mientras abría los ojos lentamente: se había quedado dormido más no era su culpa porque apenas y le habían dejado cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. Vale que quizás si tenía algo de responsabilidad por haberse quedado allí o por seguir besando a Sebastian aun después de haber hecho el amor, pero aceptaba gustosamente la responsabilidad.

Alec se fijó en el lugar donde estaba; no era su habitación sino la del rubio, y a diferencia de la suya, esta era un total desastre: ropa, libros y armas regadas por aquí y por allá. Alec rio avergonzado al reconocer sus propios calzoncillos guindados sobre la silla frente a la mesa de estudio, donde habían caído.

Retozó en las sabanas; no quería levantarse en lo absoluto pero su instinto Nefilim le obligó a hacerlo: un cazador de sombras no debía pasar tanto tiempo en la cama; ni siquiera en la de su sexy y perfecto amante.

Se vistió con calma; Sebastian debía estar entrenando ya o quizás había ido con Max; había tenido que ganarse su confianza otra vez luego de la amenaza en broma de hacía un par de días.

Ya eran tres noches durmiendo con Sebastian y la segunda que amanecía en la habitación de este; Alec suponía que estaba bien o de lo contario Sebastian no le habría permitido tomar una de las mesitas de noche de la habitación de este para sí mismo. Alec tenía allí una estela, un par de cuchillos Serafines y una jarra de agua. Al rubio no le gustaba que tomara de la suya, Sebastian era un poco raro y tenía sus manías, así que no le hacía mucha cabeza al asunto.

Se abrochó los pantalones mirando el panorama de la habitación: las sabanas eran un desastre pero eso solo hacía juego con el desastre que era la habitación en sí, solo le faltaba alguna fotografía. Se había dado cuenta que en toda la casa no habían fotografías de Sebastian; Max había _adquirido_ una cámara en Praga, era de las pocas cosas que no desaparecieron junto a Bullheart, quizás luego convencería a Sebastian de hacerse unas fotos junto a él y Max.

Tomó un par de prendas del rubio sobre el escritorio y las dobló ordenando un poco, no estaba seguro si se suponía que estaban sucias o limpias. Juraría que su camisa había caído en esa dirección, pero no la veía en cambio tomó algunos papeles organizándolos un poco, finalmente se colocó una camisa de Sebastian, no creía que le fuese a molestar que la tomara prestada, y si lo hacía, el rubio siempre podía quitársela.

Tomó un par de libros abiertos dispuesto a cerrarlos pero algo llamó su atención: el título de la página **Amoris Potione** ¿Poción de amor? ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?...

El color desapareció del rostro de Alec ¡No podía ser! ¡Por Raziel! Sebastian no podía haber descubierto lo que él había hecho, no podía haber descubierto que su comportamiento y todo lo demás era influenciado por la poción de...

¡Oh!

El pulso de Alec tembló: Sebastian no le había estado haciendo el amor todos estos días, lo había hecho la poción. Miró en su mano el anillo Morgenstern y cerró el puño con aprensión: ¿todo era falso? Una farsa creada por sí mismo.

No, Sebastian lo había atacado en Los Ángeles, ese amor obsesivo y fomentado por una poción no podía seguir porque de lo contrario él no habría reaccionado así, no podía ser la poción quien lo hiciera actuar todo este tiempo porque entonces todo era una mentira y Alec no sabría cómo actuar.

Retrocedió tembloroso, sentándose a la orilla de la cama: él no era tan iluso como para pensar que Sebastian le amaba realmente aun pero quería creer que el rubio estaba empezando a quererlo, quería creerlo porque Sebastian sí que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas intensas por él.

Si Sebastian sabia, como era obvio, de la poción de amor él sin duda habría hecho algo para sacarse los efectos de encima, además que ya tenía casi tres semanas desde que lo flechara en Burren; y sin embargo ¿Porque no le había dicho nada?

Alec intentó respirar profundo y calmarse pero su pulso no dejaba de temblar. Mientras varias imágenes venían a su mente: él hablando con Camille sobre la inmortalidad de Magnus, el brujo tomando sus manos, diciendo que nada cambiaba, la espalda de Bane marchándose. Él había perdido a Magnus Bane por haber hecho cosas a sus espaldas ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto para cometer el mismo error? ¿Qué iba a hacer si Sebastian se alejaba suyo de la misma manera en que lo hizo el brujo?

Tomó un vaso de su jarra de agua y se lo bebió de un trago intentando calmarse: tenía que hablar con Sebastian, saber sobre que terreno estaba parado ¿Que quería el rubio: Venganza o realmente no le importaba que hubiera forzado sus sentimientos?

Alec negó con la cabeza, no; él no estaba forzando nada. La flecha había sido un accidente como fue el que el rubio le apuñalara con la flecha de poción de odio.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron: La opción de odio… ¿Realmente había sido un accidente? ¿La fotografía de su familia había estado convenientemente junto a su cama solo por casualidad? No lo creía, Sebastian era inteligente, si había descubierto la poción de amor seguramente también la de odio pero eso solo dejaba a Alec en una peor posición ante el rubio.

Y sin embargo también significaba que el rubio ya se había vengado; ¿Podrían considerarse a mano y superarlo entonces?

Alec se tomó otro vaso de agua, el pulso le temblaba pero tenía que armarse de valor y salir de la habitación para buscar al rubio; se sentía nervioso pero debía hablar con él. Subió hacia la sala de entrenamiento, estaba seguro que estaría allí como cada mañana, y no se equivocó: pudo escuchar su voz desde incluso mitad de la escalera.

\- Vamos; más rápido: esquivar y estocar; ¡pero no abras tanto las piernas!

\- Eso intento - Esa era la voz de Max. Alec llegó mirando al rubio y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, su figura cubría completamente a Max mientras le corregía alguna postura.

\- No basta con intentar: yo a tu edad manejaba las técnicas de combate perfectamente; no te conseguiré más mangas hasta que lo hagas bien.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - Se quejó Max - ¡El trato era que me conseguirías todo _One Piece_ si te dejo besar a Alec! - El ojos azules se ruborizó.

\- Dejen de hacer tratos sobre mí - Los riñó Alec; Sebastian volteó a verlo y el nerviosismos volvió al mayor Lightwood ¿Realmente sabia de la poción?

\- ¡Sebastian es un profesor tirano! - Se quejó Max enderezándose hacia su hermano pero el rubio le dio un zape.

\- De vuelta a la posición; te quedaras así hasta que se te grabe

\- Pero...

\- Hazlo - El niño refunfuñó más aun así lo hizo. Sebastian se acercó a Alec dejando a Max en una pose fija. - ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó, notaba la preocupación del ojos azules.

\- Si, quería...quería preguntarte algo, pero mejor luego.

\- No entiendo como estar aquí quieto me ayuda a ser mejor cazador de sombras - Se quejó Max en voz alta - ¿Cuando me dejaran lanzar cuchillos y matar cosas?

\- Cuando cierres el pico - Lo riñó Sebastian; volviendo su atención a Alec - ¿Estás seguro? Te ves preocupado

Alec se mordió el labio con indecisión, besando al rubio luego; fue un roce rápido que intentaba darse un poco de valor, porque lo último que quería era arruinar eso, todo lo que tenía ahí y ahora.

\- Los estoy viendo - Exclamó Max con la cabeza volteada en su dirección.

\- No te distraigas- Gruñó Sebastian; el niño bufó volviendo el rostro al frente mientras el rubio continuaba hacía Alec - La próxima runa que le hagamos que sea la de silencio.

Alec no rio por el comentario pero fue porque apenas lo escuchó; en cambio preguntó:

\- ¿Sabías de la poción de amor?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire un segundo. La mirada de Sebastian se endureció al instante y en cambio lo observó como si lo analizara antes de responder..

\- ¿Pensaste que no notaría nada extraño cuando de la noche a la mañana me sentía obsesionado contigo? No podía evitarlo, pero eso no significaba que no intuyera lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Y aun así no hiciste nada al respecto? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sin embargo tu si pensabas hacerlo - Le acusó- Con esa flecha de poción de odio.

\- ¿Qué?...pero... Yo… - Alec no sabía que decir, estaba pálido. Sebastian rio casi con gracia, sin embargo esa risa no llegaba realmente a sus ojos.

\- Sé que por eso fue que decidiste venir aquí conmigo en primer lugar, la noche que descubriste que pensaba traer a Max de regreso ibas a flecharme con la poción de odio.

\- ¿Cómo…como lo sabes?

\- Yo recogí tu flecha ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pero dijiste que se había manchado con barro - Recordó el ojos azules. Sebastian le había devuelto la flecha diciéndole que tendría que limpiarla; en ese momento Alec había dudado si realmente el rubio sabría o no lo que estaba ocurriendo con las pociones, pero rápidamente había desechado la idea, ahora se daba cuenta que no debió hacerlo.

\- Parecía barro, pero olía a magia; no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era, Maximus fue quien me lo aclaró todo. –Alec esperó expectante y la sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo casi depredadora al acorralarlo contra la pared - ¿Acaso quieres que deje de _amarte_ , Alexander?

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Alec de inmediato; por supuesto que no quería eso y había un miedo casi tangible a que se hiciera realidad.

\- Bien- Coincidió Sebastian besándole con lentitud casi metódica; el chico de los ojos azules se dejó hacer, sus dedos enredándose en la hebras de cabello rubio sintiendo como Sebastian presionaba sutilmente su cuerpo en…

\- ¡Me están doliendo las piernas! – La exclamación de Max rompió la atmosfera. Alec se separó de Sebastian, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

\- Y te vas a quedar así hasta que te sangren – Siseó el medio demonio. Max se quejó pero aun así no se movió como tampoco se movió el rubio para apartarse de Alec; era desconcertante la forma en que acababan de besarse porque significaba entonces que Sebastian no estaba molesto ¿Cierto?

\- No puedo creer que no estés enojado – Se aventuró ante la duda - Quizás justo ahora la poción te obliga a besarme.

\- Estuve enojado, pero ya me vengue por eso – Siseó, Alec se mostró confundido en un principio sin embargo rápidamente entendió:

 _\- Flecha por flecha –_ Sebastian asintió.

\- Y para que te quede claro: ninguna poción me obliga a nada – Aclaró serio, mordiéndole el labio y separándose de su lado para salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas y me dejes así! - Pidió Max. Sebastian hizo oídos sordos y solo se marchó. Alec, quedó pensativo, si realmente no le molestaba, significaba que Sebastian estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba entre ellos. Su corazón se aceleró _"ninguna poción me obliga a nada"_ Una tonta sonrisa se coló en sus labios ante el significado de sus palabras.

Pero había algo más, Sebastian acababa de admitir que le había flechado con la poción de odio a propósito, que le estaba haciendo odiar a su familia y a Magnus, él le había pedido al rubio que los trajera a casa por Max sin importar el medio, sin importar si para eso tenía que convertirlos ¿Era eso parte de algún plan de este? Negó con la cabeza para sacarse la idea, como fuera no se sentía disgustado por eso, ellos merecían lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que les pasaría.

Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Alec alzó la mirada fijándose en su hermanito: no se había movido de la posición que Sebastian le dejó aunque se le podía ver como sus piernas temblaban agotadas, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por el pequeño.

\- Sabes que te puedes mover si quieres: nada te lo impide y yo no se lo diré.

\- Pero si no cumplo el entrenamiento ¿cómo me volveré un buen Cazador de Sombras? Quiero ser como tu Alec. – El pecho de Alexander se hinchó conmovido; él pensaba que su hermano quería ser como Jace, pero no era así, su ejemplo a seguir era él y eso le conmovía.

Quiso decirle algo pero Sebastian volvió casi al instante, llevaba una sonrisa divertida.

\- Muy bien, vamos a salir los tres; puedes enderezarte Max. - El niño gritó feliz, pero sus piernas cedieron cayendo al piso, sin embargo se levantó a prisa.

\- ¿Vamos a matar demonios? – Preguntó eufórico.

\- Vamos a seguir el entrenamiento afuera - Corrigió el rubio - Andando.

\- Si, entrenemos - Gritó el niño emocionado, corriendo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento rumbo a la puerta de salida.

\- ¿Afuera? ¿Nos dejaras ver dónde estamos? – Alec estaba sorprendido.

\- Lo haces sonar como si te tuviera secuestrado – El ojos azules enarcó una ceja más no dijo nada al respecto. - Te dije que no estoy enojado, te lo demostrare - Aseguró tendiéndole la mano. Alec dudó un segundo antes de tomarla y sonreírle al rubio para bajar juntos; no se tomaban de las manos desde aquella vez en el club de Praga, y como entonces sus dedos se entrelazaron de forma casi inconsciente. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja vieron a Max discutir con Amatis y Andrew.

\- ¡Sebastian dijo que podía salir! - Gritaba este - ¡Déjenme pasar!

Intentó escabullirse entre ambos pero los oscuros lo sujetaron por debajo de los brazos alzándolo del piso; el niño empezó a patalear quejándose.

\- ¡Suéltenme!

\- No puedes salir sin autorización- Dijo Amatis seria. Alec y Sebastian rieron viendo al pequeño mover los pies en el aire.

\- Déjenlo salir - Ordenó Sebastian. Los oscuros lo miraron y luego asintieron soltando al niño quien les sacó la lengua y corrió fuera de la casa; Alec escuchó su grito alegre casi al instante.

\- Creo que le gustó lo que vio.

\- Tal vez a ti también - Dijo Sebastian, ambos saliendo también. Alec tuvo que admitir que el paisaje era bastante agradable: estaban en un claro basto de grama, rodeado por bosque en todas las direcciones que les daba la sensación de aislamiento al impedir ver algo más, pero no era una sensación desagradable sino que traía consigo paz, tranquilidad y privacidad; era atravesado por un riachuelo hacia donde Max corría.

\- ¡Quiero bañarme! ¿Puedo bañarme? Por favor

\- Espero que ese interés por pedir permiso sea por el rio y no porque llevas diez días sin una ducha - Se burló Sebastian. Max le sacó la lengua y el rubio le imitó. Alec rio por el comportamiento tan infantil de ambos, había toda una frescura en el comportamiento de los tres influenciada simplemente por estar en el exterior, no se había dado cuenta de lo encerrado que se sentía dentro de la casa, hasta ahora.

\- ¿No querías entrenar? - Preguntó el mayor - Podemos entrar al rio cuando termines. Recuerda que quieres ser un buen cazador de sombras.

El niño asintió y Sebastian soltó la mano de Alec para ir al pequeño establo junto a la casa. Alec se miró la mano de la que habían estado tomados, solo estaba el anillo Morgenstern entre sus dedos y sin embargo se sentía repentinamente vacía ahora.

\- Este lugar es genial Alec porque no me lo dijiste? - Exclamó el niño - Con razón no hay electricidad, si estamos en medio de la nada - Dijo y agregó - Pero me gusta

\- Se está bastante tranquilo la verdad - Dijo intentando no admitir que él tampoco había visto ese lugar antes, era la primera vez que salía de la casa por la puerta desde que siguiera a Sebastian para descubrir que intentaba revivir al niño, y en esa ocasión no tuvo oportunidad de detallar el paisaje.

Sebastian volvió poco después con un par de caballos majestuosos, uno de pelaje caoba y el otro de color arena.

\- ¿Caballos?

\- Un Nefilim debe saber desplazarse en cualquier medio, cabalgar es necesario - Dijo tendiendo las riendas del caballo arena a Alec quien las tomó. Max se acercó maravillado, extendiendo la mano para tocar el pelaje en una de las patas delanteras.

\- ¿Pero solo dos?

\- No pensaras en dejar a Max solo con un caballo cuando no sabe ni subirse a él- Dijo con obviedad, el niño giró el rostro hacia Sebastian con un puchero ofendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sé! - Exclamó montando un pie en el estribo e intentando saltar para montarse ante la mirada de ambos; logrando quedar de panza sobre el lomo del animal pero este relinchó suavemente y el movimiento asustó a Max que se aferró como pudo: desde esa posición tenía una completa visión del pedazo de tierra contra se estamparía la cara si se caía.

\- Por supuesto - Coincidió Sebastian con sarcasmo y agregó a Alec - Tendrá que ir contigo - Alec asintió mientras con una risita ayudaba al niño a enderezarse para luego montar él mismo tras Max. Sebastian se montó en el suyo con un movimiento ágil.

\- ¡Vamos por allá! - Exclamó el niño señalando un camino tras la casa.

\- Por ahí hay lobos; y ellos no son muy amigables con tu hermano - Aseguro señalando en dirección contraria. - Toma las riendas Max, y vamos por allá.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

El camino por el que iban atravesaba un bosque algo tupido. Max llevaba las riendas del caballo dejándose ayudar por Alec que tenía las manos sobre las suyas para evitar que el niño volviera a mantener jalada solo una y el caballo estuviera dando círculos cerrados.

Sebastian iba junto a ellos, su caballo en paso de marcha apenas y necesitaba dirección por parte suya, en cambio el rubio estaba al pendiente de darle indicaciones e instrucciones a Max. Alec sonrió, Sebastian realmente estaba enseñándole a Max, cosa que jamás en la vida a él se le habría pensado posible, aunque últimamente Sebastian no dejaba de sorprenderlo; el rubio simplemente había desarrollado, al parecer, una especial paciencia en lo que a Max refería, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Intentó fijarse en el camino y no mirarlo mucho para detallar cómo se veía erguido sobre el caballo, con su espada al hombro, todo un guerrero, un conquistador.

\- Te dije que no bajes las riendas o harás que corra - Lo riñó; Max las subió de inmediato y el caballo se frenó - Pero no la subas tanto. - Colabora un poco más Alec.

\- Si guio las riendas ¿Cómo aprenderá? – Dijo. Aunque las mantenía sujetas por si acaso, era Max quien las controlaba. El medio demonio bufó rodeando con su caballo el de los Lightwood y preguntó

\- ¿Aun no descubres dónde estamos?- Alec se fijó a su alrededor, solo había bosque y aunque le parecía familiar no lo identificaba, como un sitio que has visitado varias veces pero no las suficientes para recordar detalles.

Lograron rodear un tupido grupo de árboles no antes de que Max casi dirigiera al caballo directamente a ellos y entonces Alec tomó las riendas y detuvo a su caballo ante las quejas del pequeño, abriendo la boca con sorpresa. Estaban en un pequeño relieve desde donde podía observarse a lo lejos un gran lago; y un poco más allá estaba lo que resultaba la silueta de una ciudad con dos enormes torres de cristal.

\- ¡Vamos Alec, sigamos! - exclamó el niño.

-Espera aquí – Balbuceó el mayor bajándose del caballo y acercándose al borde del relieve; Sebastian salto del suyo parándose a su lado.

\- Estamos...todo este tiempo...hemos estado...

\- En Idris - Coincidió el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - Nadie busca al ratón en la casa del gato.

\- No puedo creerlo - Alec no cabía en sí de la sorpresa: él había esperado estar en algún lugar recóndito y deshabitado del mundo, o quizás metidos en alguna especie de dimensión demoniaca pero nunca esperó estar en Idris, bajo la mismas narices de la Clave y de su padre.

\- Valentine me crió en esa casa durante años y nadie nunca lo supo; está bien protegida, con glamoures y hechizos que brujos hicieron para él.

\- ¿Realmente es el lugar donde te criaste? - Preguntó Alec. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no cuando recordaba las cicatrices de látigos en la espalda de Sebastian

\- También el lugar donde Jace me mató - Aseguró - Claro que ahora tengo mejores referencias de esa casa - Se acercó a Alec por la espalda abrazándolo de la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del pelonegro.

\- ¿Por qué me dices ahora dónde estamos?

\- Estoy seguro ahora de que no escaparas - Aseguró con una sonrisa. Inspirando el aroma de Alec, el sándalo había desaparecido de su piel, ahora era una fragancia más fría, cítrica y penetrante, una que ambos compartían. - Estar encerrado en la casa debe ser aburrido y a Max también le venían bien un par de clases de equitación.

\- Hablando de Max...- Alec se dio cuenta que su hermano no había dicho nada hasta los momentos y eso no era normal en él. Volteó el rostro alarmándose al no verlo, ni al caballo color arena.-¡No esta! – exclamó dispuesto a volver para buscarlo pero Sebastian lo mantuvo abrazado a él, impidiéndoselo.

\- Sobrevivirá - Aseguró con gracia besando la quijada del Nefilim.

\- Pero... - Sebastian le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el cuello que desarmó cualquier argumento de Alec quien volvió el rostro para encontrarlo a los suyos.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Jace removía su bebida con el dedo lentamente; se suponía que debía prestar atención a la conversación frente a él pero sencillamente no podía.

Estaba en Taki's junto a Clary, Isabelle y Simon por petición de Maryse. Supuestamente había algo de movimiento demoniaco cerca de la zona y debían investigar, pero para el rubio era más que obvio que solo los habían sacado del instituto para que no intervinieran en la reunión de la clave que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento allá. Generalmente Maryse les dejaba estar cerca pese a saber que escuchaba a escondidas pero esta vez no quiso arriesgarse y él sabía porque: discutirían sobre la posibilidad de decretar una retirada masiva de todos los institutos del mundo luego de la forma en que Sebastian arrasó con el de Praga y sobre lo que esto significaba para los Lightwoods: si no habían nephilims fuera de Idris, no habría nadie buscando a Alec.

Jace sabía que era absurdo que los sacaran para que no intervinieran; después de todo él no estaba dispuesto a irse a ningún lado hasta conseguir a su parabatai, y estaba totalmente seguro de que Isabelle pensaba igual.

\- Eso que estás haciendo es asqueroso, Jace – Aseguró Clary sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundido chupándose los dedos inconscientemente. Clary le hizo una fea mueca.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir aquí para hacer creer a mamá que nos creímos su falsa misión? – Preguntó Isabelle con molestia. – Todos sabemos que la Clave decidirá lo que le dé la gana y dejaran a Alec de lado.

\- No puedes estar segura de eso – Intentó conciliar Simon. – Su padre es el inquisidor, eso debe contar.

\- Dejaron de lado a Jace cuando Sebastian lo secuestró – Recordó Clary. – Alec tiene dos semanas con Sebastian; la clave poco a poco irá dejándolo de lado, especialmente si siguen cayendo tantos institutos. – Ambos Lightwoods apretaron los puños con molestia.

\- En cualquier caso no los necesitamos; nosotros, Magnus y Tessa podemos seguir por nuestra cuenta, cuando Alec conteste el mensaje…

La voz de Jace murió en su garganta; Alec todavía no contestaba y ya habían pasado un par de días desde que le enviara el mensaje de fuego y con cada minuto que pasaba Jace sentía que iba a perder los nervios: quería pensar que Alec simplemente no había llegado a leer la carta o que no había conseguido el momento adecuado para responder, porque su runa de parabatai le decía que el chico no estaba al borde de la muerte por alguna terrible tortura, pero eso no significaba que estuviese bien y esa sensación de tener las manos atadas lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sabía que Magnus se sentía igual que él; todos en realidad, y eso no era un consuelo.

\- Volvamos a casa – Demandó Isabelle. Clary y Simon se miraron antes de asentir, Jace también se puso de pie. No habían logrado sacarle nada de información a Bullheart en estos días, y ni siquiera se atrevía a intentar enviar otro mensaje. Estaban estancados y eso era asfixiante.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Alec dudó pero finalmente se abrazó a la cintura de Sebastian recostando la cabeza en su espalda, mientras este ponía al caballo en marcha, a paso de trote para volver a casa.

Casa...

¿Quién diría que ese lugar se volvería su casa, su hogar? El lugar donde había ido a meterse sin pensar en las consecuencias, el lugar donde Sebastian había sufrido una infancia de soledad y maltratos; pero también el hogar donde ellos dos juntos se amaban, donde tenían a Max y habían formado una extraña familia a su, aún más extraña, manera.

Y hablando de Max. Habían conseguido al niño en medio de un claro, aferrado a las riendas del caballo inclinado sobre un costado de este luego de que la silla de montar se deslizara y quedara a unos 40 grados. Alec sabía que la silla fue bien fijada por Sebastian; lo que no sabía era como se las arreglo Max para deshacerse de una de las correas y quedar en esa posición. Sin embargo, una vez que lo repararon Max se negó a dejarlo subirse, haciendo un berrinche sobre que quería cabalgar solo y que no aprendería si Alec sujetaba las riendas todo el tiempo. Sebastian le había gruñido un par de amenazas para que dejara subir al pelo azul que murieron ante un contundente _"si me dejas cabalgar solo, Alec iría contigo e irían abrazaditos como en las pelis"_

Y Alec debía admitir que su hermano era un pequeño monstruo manipulador. _"Todo un Lightwood"_ le había dicho Sebastian entre risas mientras le permitía subirse a su caballo.

Aun así habían tenido que guiar al caballo de Max todo el camino de regreso. Y tanto Alec como Sebastian habían estado en silencio, Alexander se preguntaba si tenía algo ver la cercanía, ya habían estado juntos varias veces, pero la forma en que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Sebastian, encontrándose sobre su abdomen, o como mantenía la cabeza recostada a su espalda, escuchando su corazón, que le deba un carácter bastante íntimo.

\- ¿Ahora si me puedo bañar en el rio? - Exclamó Max apenas el riachuelo y la casa fueron visibles tirándose del caballo sin esperar respuesta y corriendo al riachuelo mientras se quitaba a prisa la ropa. Alec y Sebastian lo miraron perplejos.

\- Tu hermano es raro - Aseguró el rubio. Alec rio dándole la razón, esperando a que el animal se detuviera para bajarse también; Max estaba en calzoncillos y se lanzó al agua, Alec lo miró y se encogió de hombros quitándose la camisa también.

Sebastian no supo en que momento sus ojos le traicionaron y fueron a dar a las líneas marcadas del abdomen del pelo negro. ¿Por Lilith que le estaba pasando? Ni que fuera la primera vez que le veía sin camisa, se estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonal.

 **De hecho, eres un adolescente hormonal**

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse la voz de su mente e hizo girar al caballo para marcharse.

\- ¿No te bañaras con nosotros? Vamos, diviértete un rato - Dijo halándolo de la mano.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso

\- ¿Ah no? - Alec enarcó una ceja - ¿Realmente crees que me comí ese cuento de enseñar a cabalgar a Max? La próxima vez que quieras pasear con nosotros solo dilo.

Sebastian bufó espoleando suavemente al caballo para que continuara la marcha; Alec se apresuró a alcanzarlo, esta vez con molestia

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó. Sebastian lo miró tardándose en contestar y eso, notó Alec, era raro; sin embargo lo entendió rápidamente luego.

\- Tengo un par de cosas que discutir con la Reina Seelie.

Las mejillas de Alec se hincharon de enojo y sin pensarlo jaló a Sebastian de una pierna; el rubio tuvo que hacer frenar al caballo de inmediato para evitar caerse de este, sintiendo la mirada de Alexander taladrándole y Sebastian no se quedaba atrás.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- ¿Vas a ver a esa perra? – Respondió con otra pregunta; su tono era una daga dispuesta a despellejar a alguien.

\- Son negocios Alexander; es una aliada muy útil.

\- ¡Aliada un carajo; te acuestas con ella! - Lo acusó. Sebastian no lo negó y Alec se sintió ver rojo de enojo - Perfecto; sencillamente perfecto - Masculló soltándole y dándose media vuelta furioso. Sebastian lo vio ignorar a Max que lo llamaba desde el rio y en cambio se dirigió al interior de la casa tropezando al oscuro que hacia guardia en la puerta principal y cerrando con un portazo. Sebastian suspiró espoleando nuevamente al caballo, rumbo al bosque en sentido contrario al que habían ido más temprano. Si Alec quería estar a su lado, no solo tenía que aceptarlo a él y sus metas, también los aliados que necesitaba para conseguirlas

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Alec subió las escaleras vuelto una fiera; ¿Qué clase de idiota pensaba Sebastian que era? _Negocios_ , claro; si lo que hacía con la Reina Seelie era negocios entonces a él le gustaban las mujeres; y eso, nunca había ocurrido.

Sebastian solo iba hasta los dominios de las hadas para acostarse con esa mujer. Simplemente creía que podía acostarse con él cuando quisiera y hacer lo que le viniera en gana fuera de casa; pues estaba muy equivocado.

No se detuvo en el piso de las habitaciones y en cambio siguió hasta el siguiente a la sala de entrenamiento; la abrió de un portazo dirigiéndose a las paredes donde se exhibían las armas. Tomó un par de cuchillos serafines, el arco que ya había adoptado como suyo y el cajac lleno de flechas y salió a prisa.

No estaba dispuesto a compartir a Sebastian con nadie; muchísimo menos con la zorra pelirroja que dirigía al pueblo de las hadas. Él sabía que Sebastian no había tenido la crianza más ortodoxa respecto a las relaciones humanas; pero, o aprendía rápido o le clavaba una flecha en el trasero.

\- ¡Amatis! - La llamó apenas salió de la casa; Max disfrutaba del riachuelo totalmente encantado; y al escucharlo exclamó.

\- ¡Ven Alec! ¡Está fría! - Dijo salpicándolo; el mayor le ignoró.

\- Ahora no Max, tengo que salir – Dijo serio.

\- ¿Me llamó? - Preguntó la oscura evitando que diera más explicaciones al niño; Alec asintió.

\- Que Max no se quede afuera hasta tarde; estas a cargo de él.- Ordenó dispuesto a internarse en el bosque; quizás no sabía la dirección exacta donde se había ido Sebastian pero él conocía Idris y sabía por dónde encontrar una entrada al mundo de las hadas.

\- No puede marcharse sin autorización del señor Seb...

\- Quiero ver que intentes detenerme - Dijo esquivando el intento de la mujer por sujetarlo; en cambio sacó uno de los cuchillos serafines colocándolo a pocos centímetros de su cuello amenazante.

\- ¡Alec! - Exclamó Max sorprendido. El ojos azules la soltó apresurándose a internarse en el bosque, no quería darle explicaciones a su hermanito, mucho menos quería darle pie a que quisiera acompañarlo.

Después de todo, eso era algo que debía hacer solo: iba a apartar a Sebastian de esa mujer aunque tuviera que jalarlo del cabello todo el camino; o de otras partes más dolorosas.

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

\- Hace bastante tiempo que no me visitas; tu última petición fue a través de una carta - Comentó la Reina Seelie con tono caprichoso.

\- He estado ocupado Mi Lady - Aseguró Sebastian con una sonrisa ladina; las hadas amaban la belleza que prometía peligro puesto que ellas mismas cumplían ese papel. - Además acordamos que no nos veríamos a menos que fuese necesario: la clave no debe saber que nos estamos entendiendo.

\- ¿Solamente la clave? - Preguntó ella rozando con uno de sus delgados y filosos dedos la mejilla de Sebastian, bordeando a modo de caricia su cuello y clavícula - Escuche que tienes un amante ¿Me dirás quién es?

\- Eso querida, no es tu asunto - Aseguró el con voz filosa; Seelie le dirigió una retorcida sonrisa inclinándose sobre el rubio e introduciendo sus manos entre su camisa, acariciando su pecho lentamente

\- Tal vez – Coincidió -¿Por eso solo vienes a mí por información? ¿Ya no quieres mis... favores?

\- Nunca he dicho eso ¿Cómo podría rechazar a alguien tan hermosa? - Susurró besando sus labios. Seelie rio guturalmente, pero no era una risa que abarcara sus ojos.

\- Eres un excelente mentiroso Jonathan Morgenstern; casi me lo creo - Aseguró, sus labios besando la comisura de los del rubio - Sin embargo, si podemos seguir divirtiéndonos... - se deslizaron por su mejilla y de allí al cuello donde mordisqueó y succionó su piel.

Sebastian no se movió, nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído por la Reina Seelie sin embargo esta vez iba más allá: no estaba despertando absolutamente nada en él, nada de lo que Alec había conseguido.

\- Sin embargo Mi Lady, primero tenemos negocios que atender - Aseguró apartándola de él con un rápido beso en los labios - Me dijo que consiguió alguien que sabe del oscuro que me fue arrebatado.

\- Así es - Aseguró con una sonrisa - Pero no será gratis la información: es un duende, ya sabes cómo les gusta negociar - Sebastian asintió – Le encanta la carne joven y fresca…igual que a mí – Ronroneó mordiéndole el labio. El rubio la beso a cambio con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía y sin embargo no pudo evitar un casi suspiro de alivio cuando una hada joven se aclaró la garganta.

\- Lamento interrumpir mi señora; pero la caza salvaje está aquí – Dijo; Seelie se separó del rubio con cierto fastidio.

\- Dile que los atiendo en unas horas.

\- Están exigiendo una audiencia con usted; por el asunto del chico Blackthorn – Seelie suspiró teatralmente arreglando los tirantes de su vestido que en algún momento se habían deslizado de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué se puede hacer? El deber me llama.

\- Es una lástima – Dijo Sebastian con un pesar casi creíble. – Pero no olvides decirme dónde está ese duende - La reina hada sonrió rozando su quijada con uno de sus dedos.

\- Central Park ¿Dónde si no? – Cuestionó y agregó - Tendrás que pagarme esa información que no se te olvide Jonathan. – Dijo antes de marcharse junto a la otra hada a través de una puerta oculta. La expresión indulgente de Sebastian desapareció y girándose en dirección contraria para salir de allí por la "puerta" de visitas; tendría que ir por ese duende y averiguar lo que sabía porque los nephilims no podían seguir creyendo que podían arrebatarle sus cosas.

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

\- Hazte a un lado - Siseó peligrosamente; su mirada azul refulgía amenazante, enfatizado con el arco tensado en dirección al caballero hada - Quiero hablar con la zorra de tu reina.

\- Está ocupada; y estoy seguro que no le interesara hablar contigo. – Contestó Meliorn con tono aburrido. Alec apretó el arco con más fuerza de lo necesario; apenas conteniéndose.

\- Hazte a un lado - Repitió su voz era una daga peligrosamente afilada.

\- No me retes Nefilim, si no te largas tendré que deshacerme de ti.- El caballero hada habló con tono filoso - Ya te dije que está ocupada.

\- No me interesa lo que esté haciendo, quiero que se mantenga alejada de Sebastian – Gruñó.

Meliorn rio con burla; crispando aún más a Alexander.

\- Es él quien viene a buscar a mi señora, ella le apoya y ayuda en sus planes, y le da otros…favores. En cambio tú ¿Que le ofreces? Además de ser su perra - Dijo con sorna, Alec apretó la mano alrededor de su arco con ira, Meliorn lo notó y rio – ¿Que creías? ¿Qué Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern te tomaría en serio?

Alec chasqueó la lengua, estaba harto de que las hadas se burlaran de él. No lo pensó mucho y soltó la cuerda de su arcó, disparando su flecha directo a la frente del caballero hada que cayó sin vida.

\- Jonathan es mío - Dijo Alec serio.

\- Sin duda, pero eso no era necesario - Dijeron tras él. Alec se volteó para encontrarse de frente con Sebastian que sostenía una sonrisa ladeada. - Buen tiro por cierto.

\- ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – Soltó a la defensiva.

\- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo - Dijo serio - Tengo negocios que atender con Seelie y ahora no estará feliz de que mataras a su caballero.

\- Te acuestas con ella - Acusó Alec ignorando el asunto de haber asesinado a Meliorn.

\- Me acuesto contigo - Dijo Sebastian ladinamente acercándose, deteniéndose de golpe cuando Alec tomó otra flecha apuntándole al rubio con mirada molesta.

\- No hoy - Gruñó; bajando el arma y dándose media vuelta para salir de allí. Sebastian lo miró sonriendo de lado, siguiéndole; lo último que quería era estar presente cuando Seelie llegara y viera a su caballero hada muerto.

Alec caminó a prisa fuera del reino de las hadas, estaba enojado y lo estaría mientras Sebastian estuviera viendo a esa Zorra y sabía que lo seguiría haciendo a menos que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

Sebastian le siguió a prisa: había mucho camino desde allí hasta casa. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a Alec tomar su caballo y arrearlo a la carrera fuera de allí; rodó los ojos: eso era estúpido si se tenía en cuenta que él llevaba un anillo que le permitía transportarse a donde quisiera. Lo tocó apareciendo a las afueras de la casa; un par de oscuros lo miraron pero no dijeron nada, expectantes por si recibían alguna orden. Sebastian solo los ignoró, Alec llegaría en unos diez minutos si mantenía al caballo a la carrera; y en efecto cuando apareció en el horizonte rayos naranja empezaban a destellar en el cielo del atardecer.

Alec le ignoró; solo se bajó del caballo a prisa, ajustándose el arco al hombro, ignorando a Sebastian por completo y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa dejando que los oscuros se encargaran del caballo. Sebastian lo interceptó de inmediato; sentía que tenía que explicarse aunque realmente no es como si debiera hacerlo.

\- No es que sea tu problema pero Seelie me contactó con un Duende de Nueva York que dice saber algo de Bullheart. – Alec estuvo por bajar la guardia y escucharlo pero cambio de idea rápidamente: Sebastian tenía en su cuello una marca que no le había hecho él, chupetones que no había tenido esa mañana, apretó los puños sintiendo que veía rojo.

\- Un duende...- Alec bufó continuando el camino empujándolo con el hombro; pero casi al instante cambió de idea volviéndose para encararlo - ¿Porque no sería mi problema? Tú eres el único que me deja por fuera siempre.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sebastian para bufar.

\- La última vez que te incluí en algo, te revelaste contra mí en medio de un ataque.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me mantendrás aquí encerrado como la amante que espera a que llegue su guerrero para que se acueste con ella? - Lo empujó - Porque estas muy equivocado, quiero actuar, y no solo esperar a que vengas de ánimo para acostarte conmigo; soy un Nefilim maldición, un guerrero; ¡no soy tu perra!

Se dio media vuelta abriendo con un golpe la puerta principal y entrando a la casa; Sebastian se repuso rápidamente siguiéndolo a prisa.

\- ¡Alexander!

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- Exclamó Alec encarándole y apuntándole con el arco. Max que acababa de levantar la mirada de su manga desde el sofá contuvo hasta el aliento al verlos sin entender que pasaba.

\- Creo que estás exagerando

\- ¿Exagerando? Ahora si estoy exagerando - Exclamó disparando el arco; la flecha se clavó en el muslo de Sebastian sin compasión.

\- Maldito hijo de… - Los insultos del rubio fueron opacados por el grito asustado de Max.

\- ¡Alec! - Pero su hermano lo ignoró.

\- Dile a la zorra esa que te haga el _"favor"_ de curarte - Ironizó apresurándose a su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Sebastian masculló un par de maldiciones más ¿Quién se creía? No negaba que se sintiera sorprendido pero eso no se quedaría así.

 **No hagas una estupidez y discúlpate**

¿Disculparse? Él era quien tenía una maldita flecha en la pierna; no se iba a disculpar, al contrario, le daría una lección y sabía perfectamente donde golpear. El sollozo de Max le hizo vovler la mirada hacía él: el niño llevaba el cabello empapado; debía tener poco de haber salido del riachuelo y en ese momento estaba pálido y lloraba. Sebastian masculló algo partiendo la flecha para que fuera más fácil manipularla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso?

\- Alec te disparó… y peleaban... estás herido…

El enojo de Sebastian mermó un poco ¿Estaba preocupado por él? Era una sensación extraña, tener al niño angustiado porque estuviese bien

\- Estoy bien – Dijo seco, no era como si intentara tranquilizarlo, no realmente -Tu hermano se cabreó realmente ¿no? – Max asintió intentando dejar de hipar- Ve por una estela.

Max asintió secándose las lágrimas y corriendo a por la estela. Sebastian caminó como pudo hasta el sofá dejándose caer apretando los dientes cuando arrancó la flecha de su pierna. Max volvió casi al instante con una estela que le entregó. Sebastian se colocó un par de Iratzes a los lados de la herida. Golpeando luego a Max con la estela en la cabeza.

\- Un cazador de sombras no llora mocoso - Lo riñó. Max asintió restregándose el rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro que le quedara de lágrimas.

\- Mamá siempre dice, que de todos sus hijos, quien teme ver enojado es a Alec; dice que generalmente mantiene mucho la calma, como un volcán.

\- ¿Pues porque no salimos un rato? - Preguntó dirigiendo una sólida mirada en la dirección en que Alec había subido

 **No lo hagas**

Le advirtió la voz de su conciencia o lo que Sebastian suponía que debía hacer; era una molesta vocecilla que últimamente no lo dejaba en paz y que él, una vez más, ignoró.

\- Harás algo por mí mientras se calma la erupción.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Qué piensa hacerle Sebastian a Max? D: ay no, ay no x.x y Alec no está feliz, nada feliz u.u pero confieso que me encantó hacer que le clavara esa flecha en la pierna a Sebastian.**

 **Ya que el capítulo de la serie esta semana promete Malec; si no muero de la emoción yo prometo subir la segunda mitad de este capi :P se llamará** _"Central Park"_ **y como es realmente la segunda parte de este, le toca sentir celos a Sebastian**

 **Nos leemos Pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	18. PII-C18: Central Park

**Hola holaaa**

 **Vale, confieso que el cap estaba para subirlo desde el jueves x.x pero estuve 48 horas de esclava en el hospital debido al fin del trimestre y no pude contestar los reviews sino hasta ahora u.u**

 **En fin, aquí les traigo otro cap para que sepan ya que pasará con Max :D en general creo que está bastante interesante n-n la verdad me ha gustado como quedó esta segunda parte de los celos xD**

 **Por cierto Gracias a todos los que leen, dan fav y siguen el fics, en especial a** _montser257, AliceB1402, lalala, Lorenmar, Juesneca, Clarita3, NUMENEESSE, Sophi, San, siriuslush, Noe, y SandraDom_ **por sus reviews y PM :3 contesto:**

 **lalala:** oh rayos , mi defensora se iba a poner en mi contra D: al menos ya fui perdonada ¿verdad?...¿VERDAD? xD pues sí, Alec está bastante sumido en Sebastian y ese Max, él sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere xD ya sabes, ese es el trabajo de los hermanitos menores: sobornar a los novios de sus hermanos xD ohh sabía que notarías eso de que la poción no lo obligaba, pero no comentare nada al respecto :D jajaja ohh sí, creo que una vez me comentaste tus sospechas sobre Idris ;) oh no debiste preguntar por Magnus u.u ya lo veras aquí…. Es quee por favor! Teniendo a Alec quien se fija en Seelie? Ame a Alec matando a Meliorn en el libro así que esa escena tenía que ir aunque fueran otras circunstancias. Jajaja, Sebastian tenía que saber que Alec no es un fácil xD ohh me encantan tus teorías sobre los celos de Sebastian xD pero lo de la carne joven y fresca lo decía de figurativo… carne literalmente xD en cualquier caso ya verás xD oh la serie está genial pero tenemos que admitir que Malec es nuestra principal prioridad al verla xD

 **Clarita3:** Jajajajaja xD comprendes a Alec? Aja! andas por la vida lanzando flechas a la gente cuando te pones celosa, te descubrí xD oh si, Sebastian dijo "Amarte" me preguntaba porque nadie lo había notado, pero tú lo hiciste :D

 **Sophi:** Me alegra que te gustara! Y que lograra atraparte en el mundo del Sebalec xD ohh nunca había visto a Lucky Blue Smith pero esta guapísimo! Me enamoré!Sería un buen Sebastian aunque mi favorito es Conor McLain. Bueno Alec sin duda tendrá su momento para eso :)

 **San:** oh no pierdas la esperanza con mi alma Malec…es solo que en ella siempre hay espacio para el pecado Sebalec xD jjajajajaja me encantó ese exorcismo con Purpurina y Presidente Miau. Oh por supuesto que no lo tomara con calma; pero Seelie sabe cómo mover sus cartas D: No sería mala idea intentar exorcizarlo… eso o mostrarle la imagen de sus dos hijos con Magnus *w* eso le renueva el amor por Malec a cualquiera. Si, la verdad tengo planes para Max. Jajajajajajaja Alec tatuándose el nombre del duende jajajajaja un minuto… *Se acuerda que no le puso nombre* ups xD ohh no extrañes tanto a Magnus tendrá un par de escenas en este cap. Jajajajaja nah, se casaran en las vegas.. Digo digo . si, mejor dame la estampita de Presidente u.u

 **Noe** : lamento la tardanza u.u pero tranquilo, ya verás que pasó con Max :D

 **Ya saben el procedimiento: el resto por inbox :P**

 **Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

 _Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Central Park**

 _Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo._

 **Jean Baptiste Alphonse Karr**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Golpeó el espejo con rabia y frustración gruñendo por el dolor del vidrio en sus nudillos y la sangre goteando, acababa de salir de la ducha pero ni eso lo había tranquilizado un poco: Sebastian no lo estaba tomando en serio como su pareja; así como su padre no lo tomaba en serio como Nephilim, igual que aquel caballero hada no lo hizo; y él no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportándolo: si seguía comportándose como un estúpido, no solo le daría la razón al caballero hada al decir que Sebastian nunca lo tomaría en serio, sino que el rubio realmente no lo haría.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla; intentando contener el sangrado de su mano con una toalla de mano; tenía que calmarse, si lo pensaba en frio quizás había exagerado un poco al dispararle al rubio de la forma en que lo hizo.

Alec se desconcertó un poco: se estaba preocupando por Sebastian, él estaría bien pero ¿Y Meliorn? Había violado los acuerdos asesinando a sangre fría a un subterráneo, la clave...

Negó con la cabeza entrando a su habitación para vestirse ¿A quién quería engañar? A la clave no le importaban los subterráneos, mucho menos las hadas; al contrario estarían felices si supieran que él se había deshecho de un aliado de Sebastian.

Detuvo su mano en el trabajo de secarse el cabello y se apresuró en ponerse ropa ¡Eso era! Tenía todas las posibilidades de deshacerse de la Reina Seelie sin siquiera angustiarse por eso. Se terminó de colocar la camisa y buscó entre sus cosas dejando la toalla ensangrentada sin cuidado en el suelo. No tenía un lápiz por ningún lugar. Salió rápidamente rumbo al cuarto de Sebastian; su escritorio siempre estaba lleno de papeles, lápices e infinidad de cosas. No lo pensó mucho, redactando una pequeña nota sin importarle las gotas de sangre que caían de su mano sobre el papel; buscó una estela entre las cosas y se colocó una iratze y un par de minutos después salía de la habitación del rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Las hadas se llevarían una poco grata sorpresa ese día.

Bajó a la sala con algo de precaución; suponía que Sebastian había salido, puesto que no estaba en su habitación y la casa estaba silenciosa; de hecho, estaba demasiado silenciosa teniendo en cuenta que Max vivía allí y el niño amaba exclamar con emoción y sorpresa en cada importante acontecimiento del manga que leía.

Un sentimiento de remordimiento le embargó al imaginar el susto de su hermanito ante la escena que había presenciado; suspiró, tendría que hablar con él.

-¿Max? - Lo llamó; no hubo respuesta - Max ven acá, te preparare la cena. - Nada. Alec frunció el ceño con extrañeza: no podía estar enojado con él en fase de no volver a hablarle ¿o sí? Subió a la habitación del niño pero no había nada en ella, se extrañó subiendo a prisa a la sala de entrenamiento y el miedo se apoderó de él.

\- ¡Amatis! - La llamó bajando a prisa por las escaleras - ¡Amatis!- La oscura entró por la puerta principal casi al instante - ¿Dónde está Max?

\- El Señor Sebastian salió y se llevó al joven Max - Respondió ella - Dijo que no lo esperara.

El desconcierto de Alec aumentó ¿Para qué se llevaría Sebastian al niño? Él había dicho que tenía que ver al fulano duende así que no creía que...

El orden de sus pensamientos se cortó con horror; Sebastian había dicho _que no LO_ _esperara_ ; en singular ¿Y Max? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral: los duendes eran conocidos por su gusto por los niños... _como plato fuerte._

El color huyó de su rostro ¿En que estaba pensando? Sebastian no sería capaz de causarle daño a Max, de cambiarlo por información; simplemente no podía cambiar a su hermano por un simple oscuro. No sería capaz de hacerle daño porque eso le haría daño a él.

Se estremeció. Él le había hecho daño a Sebastian primero: lo flechó con toda la intención y ahora acababa de arruinar sus alianzas. Max había sido un regalo para él, pero ahora que se había equivocado ¿Planeaba quitárselo?

No; no lo podía a permitir

Empujó a Amatis dispuesto a salir y buscar al rubio y a Max; pero la oscura le interceptó acorralándolo contra la pared; inmovilizándole con el antebrazo en su cuello.

\- ¡Suéltame! Puedo salir cuando quiera. - Le gritó prácticamente ordenó; Sebastian se lo había dicho.

\- Podías - Contravino ella - El señor Sebastian no quiere que le interrumpas.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Rugió Alec intentando librarse; la oscura lo presionó aún más. Era muy fuerte y Alec no estaba en una posición ventajosa - ¡Sebastian se llevó a Max a hablar con el duende! Se lo va a entregar a cambio de la información.

\- En ese caso espero que te hayas despedido - Se mofó ella; Alec enfureció, logrando codearla en el abdomen apartándola. Se liberó a prisa pero Amatis fue más rápida lanzando una patada que lo golpeó una vez más contra la pared; el chico esquivó un segundo golpe tomándola de la muñeca y tumbándola al suelo para luego correr hacia la salida.

Amatis se apresuró tras él; saltando yendo a caer sobre su espalda, Alec cayó hacia adelante por el peso y ambos rodaron enzarzado ente golpes y gritos.

Con una patada en el abdomen se sacó a Amatis de encima; incorporándose a prisa y corriendo a la puerta; la abrió y de inmediato un puñetazo en el rostro lo tumbó al suelo haciéndole sangrar el labio.

Se incorporó aturdido: Andrew y otro oscuro que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Monteverde, reían socarronamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- No puedes salir - Dijo Andrew sobándose los nudillos. Alec volvió a incorporarse de un salto: no se iba a dejar amedrentar por ninguno de ellos; no cuando era Max lo que estaba en juego.

Monteverde se lanzó sobre el ojos azules golpeándole en el abdomen; Alec le devolvió el golpe pero ya casi al instante Andrew y Amatis lo sujetaban.

-No… ¡Max! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Max me necesita!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Yo conozco este lugar! - Exclamó Max al aparecer en medio del parque; habían personas trotando un poco más allá sin prestarles atención, y otros tantos tomándose fotos junto a la estatua de un ángel.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¡En central Park! - Exclamó el niño feliz - ¡Estamos cerca de casa! - Dijo tomando a Sebastian de la mano y halándolo con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Vamos Sebastian; vayamos al instituto!

El medio demonio no pudo evitar reírse; realmente que iba a ser algo memorable ver la expresión de todos si aparecía muy tranquilamente en el instituto junto a ese niño; tanto que casi le provocaba hacerlo.

\- Ya te lo dijimos: no podemos llegarles de sorpresa así como así, ellos creen que sigues muerto

\- Pero Mamá...

\- Ya Max; si no desiste de esa idea no me ayudaras - Le amenazó; el niño negó, le gustaba estar de vuelta en un lugar familiar pero había prometido a Sebastian que le ayudaría. Caminó junto a rubio que se introdujo entre los arboles acelerando el paso tanto que Max prácticamente trotaba tras él; Sebastian tuvo que tomarlo del brazo jalándolo para que no se quedara atrás; Max se quejó, especialmente cuando casi tropieza.

\- Suéltame, me estas lastimando - Se quejó intentando soltarse pero Sebastian solo apretó el agarre zarandeándolo un poco cuando se detuvieron en medio de una hondonada a la que no pasaba casi la luz del sol.- ¿Dónde estamos? Sebastian, tengo miedo.

\- El miedo es un aderezo muy sabroso - Escucharon una chillona voz desde los árboles. Max se tensó viendo como una figura baja y tosca se hacía paso; era un hombrecito bastante mugriento y terroso, con ojos fríos, orejas puntiagudas y dientes filosos. - Supongo que eres Jonathan Morgenstern - Dijo directamente hacia Sebastian. Max miró al rubio y luego al duende alternativamente.

-Su majestad me dijo que podías darme información sobre el oscuro que me quitaron.- Fue la única respuesta de este, el duende mostro con una sonrisa enorme todos sus dientes, Max se estremeció al darse cuenta que iba dirigida a él.

\- Quizás; depende de que tengas para ofrecerme.- Ronroneó

\- Que tal un poco de carne fresca: un Nephilim que no ha sido marcado - Ofreció; jalando el brazo de Max y empujándolo al frente entre ambos. El niño abrió los ojos horrorizado.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Espera! No, no hablaras... - El duende se acercó a él tomándolo de la quijada para examinarlo bien; Max pataleó - Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda - Sebastian se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa malvada; el niño tembló de pánico- ¡Espera! ¿Hice algo malo?

\- La lista es larga; empezando por estorbar - Dijo frio y volvió al duende - ¿Lo aceptas?

\- ¡Sebastian, Sebastian ayúdame!

\- Suena tentador-Aseguró tomando a Max consigo; el niño sintió como le tapaban la boca para que dejara de gritar pero aun así siguió pataleando, suplicando a Sebastian con su mirada para que le ayudara. - Pero me temo que no solo quiero comerme al niño - Max abrió los ojos ante eso y se removió aún más pero la forma en que lo sujetaba tapándole la boca le impedía escaparse - Quiero tu palabra que no me harás daño; supe lo que tú… _protegido_ le hizo a Meliorn: Mi reina no está nada feliz

Sebastian ignoró esto último y simplemente asintió de forma poco perceptible, ignorando los gritos de Max opacados por la mano sucia del duende y en cambio preguntó

\- ¿Donde tienen a Bullheart?

\- Escuché que lo llevaron a la ciudad silenciosa - Dijo este casi con desinterés examinando las orejas de Max; era de su misma estatura y parecía estar planteándose seriamente empezar a comérselo por ahí - Llamaron personas del instituto de Londres para que hablaran con él.

Sebastian masculló alguna maldición: debió suponerlo, la ciudad silenciosa era un lugar "protegido" él mismo nunca había podido entrar allí: tanto poder de nefilims almacenado por siglos le impedía el paso a su lado demonio pese a su mitad ángel, no creía que la clave supiera esto, pero había sido estúpido de su parte no pensar en ese lugar antes.

\- Bien - Dijo simplemente dándose media vuelta para marcharse; el duende se relamió los labios acercando sus dientes a la oreja derecha del niño quien se removió desesperado al sentir sus dientes puntiagudos rozar su piel. El rubio no se detuvo ni volvió la vista, simplemente exclamó - Deja de jugar y vámonos Max.

Los temblores e intentos de zafarse del niño cesaron; de imprevisto mordió la mano que le tapaba la boca; el duende lo soltó adolorido cosa que él aprovechó para dar un giro bajo barriendo con la pierna al duende y haciéndolo caer

Se apresuró en apartarse pero el duende se lanzó sobre él sujetándolo de una pierna,

\- Me prometiste la carne del Nephilim

\- Atrápalo y comételo entonces - Dijo Sebastian aun caminando sin girarse; Max intentó zafarse, dándole una patada en el rostro, el duende mordió su tobillo con ahínco.

\- ¡Sebastian! - Gritó Max por auxilio pateándolo una vez más con todas sus fuerzas; el agarre del duende se aflojó y Max se deshizo de él rápidamente; volteó a verlo, confundido al notar que estaba inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos y opacos y las venas del rostro marcadas en negro. No se detuvo a ver qué ocurría y corrió cojeando para alcanzar a Sebastian que ya había salido por completo de la hondonada.

Lo alcanzó finalmente; sonriendo ampliamente al rubio

\- ¿Lo hice bien, verdad? - Preguntó emocionado; Sebastian solo lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Qué clase de Nefilim muerde a su adversario? No me he pasado dos tardes enseñando a liberarte de un captor para que tu solo lo muerdas

\- ¡Me dijiste que utilice todos mis recursos! -Exclamó; hinchando las mejillas en reclamo- ¿Porque no me ayudaste cuando me tomó del pie? ¡Me mordió!

\- Te dije que era una prueba; si intervenía reprobabas - Max bufó - Actúas bien; pero la próxima vez intenta llorar: eres un niño a punto de ser devorado.

\- Los Nefilims no lloran - Repitió las palabras que Sebastian le había dicho poco antes en la casa; el rubio sonrió.

\- Buen trabajo - Admitió. La molestia del niño quedó borrada de inmediato y en cambio infló el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya puedo acompañarte a ti y a Alec a matar demonios? - Preguntó emocionado.

\- ¡No exageres! - Lo retó dándole un zape - Vamos a ponerte un Iratze.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Tessa - Balbuceó Magnus mirando al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules junto a él en la banca de Central Park. - No quiero que salgas lastimada, no deberías volver a intentarlo.

Los últimos días había estado yendo a la ciudad silenciosa, intentando obtener información del oscuro; pero este solo se limitaba a observarlo y sonreír de forma que dejaba claro que sabía algo jugoso e importante que Magnus no. Habían tenido que separarlo un par de veces de este cuando sus escasas respuestas incluían "lo bien" que Alec debía estar pasándola en ese momento. Sin embargo esa tarde había ido a Central Park por petición de su amiga.

Había estado evitándola quizás de manera inconsciente luego de lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Catarina cuando la victoriana intentó convertirse en Bullheart; sabía que ella no estaba enojada con él, pero le avergonzaba el no haber pensado en la seguridad de su amiga antes de pedirle convertirse en un oscuro, aun cuando Catarina le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

\- Tonterías; Catarina exagera - Aseguró Tessa con la determinada voz de Alec; había aparecido allí convertida en el muchacho de los ojos azules y el corazón de Magnus había dado un vuelco durante el segundo que le tomó entender que no era su Nephilim quien caminaba por el parque dirigiéndose a él - He estado pensando: lógicamente Sebastian debe tener su escondite bien protegido con toda clase de hechizos - Magnus asintió estando de acuerdo - Y creo que es eso precisamente lo que no nos deja acercarnos a Alec - Explicó.

\- Pero si hemos podido contactar con él.

\- La primera vez él estaba en Viena, hubo una vez que fue tras el ataque al instituto de Los Ángeles, y luego la nota de Jace cuando Sebastian estaba en Praga y apuesto lo que sea a que Alec también.

\- Pero la primera vez que pude...conectarme con él, no sabemos dónde estaba.

\- No dije que mi teoría fuera infalible - Dijo y agregó - Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez podemos contactarlo cuando él está fuera del escondite de Sebastian; y no sabemos cuándo es eso por lo que debemos seguir probando, a cualquier hora y cualquier momento.

Magnus le miro con indecisión; no quería volver a causarle daño, pero no era justo cuando lo estaba viendo con esos ojos azules como el mar que le pertenecían a Alec. El brujo suspiró derrotado.

\- Está bien; pero no más oscuros.

\- Por favor - Bromeó Tessa. Magnus le sonrió en disculpa, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

\- Intentare ayudarte - Dijo este; ella asintió decidida; cerrando los ojos e intentando buscar la presencia de Alec en su mente.

Intentó seguir la conexión natural de su mente con la de la persona en que se convertía; era débil más aun así podía seguirla; sintió la consciencia de Alec rozar su mente por un segundo pero no pudo sacar nada en concreto; era ahí donde todos sus intentos se truncaban.

Escuchó la voz de Magnus; susurrando en Purgatic tan rápido que parecía un zumbido y sintió la magia de este pasar a través de sus manos a ella. Tessa sonrió internamente al sentir como la conexión natural tomaba un poco más de fuerza; presionó un poco la barrera que la mantenían separada de la mente de Alec.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando un sentimiento de miedo y desespero la envolvió; era un destello externo: provenía del propio Alexander; pudo sentir la mano de Magnus apretar las suyas y el calor en la palma del brujo justo antes de que las imágenes llegaran a su mente.

 _Ella era Alec, veía una casa bastante a personal pero no eran los detalles lo importante ahora, intentó moverse pero un par de oscuros lo sujetaban de ambos brazos._

 _\- Por favor; tengo que ir; por favor._

 _\- Si te sueltan e intentas escapar de nuevo te voy a encadenar - Amenazó una mujer que lo observaba. Alec no respondió; la mujer lo miró analítica antes de hacer una seña para que le soltaran; Tessa sintió el agarre en su mano aflojarse y Alec lo aprovechó para golpear a Andrew; el oscuro rugió lanzándose sobre él sujetándolo de ambos brazos en la espalda; pero el chico saltó pateando a Monteverde que se acercaba._

 _\- Amatis; por favor; solo es un niño._

…Y tan rápido como llegó desapareció.

Tessa abrió los ojos preocupada; y su mirada azul de Alec en ese momento se encontró con las angustiadas lágrimas de Magnus.

\- Magnus...

\- Yo también lo vi Tessa - Susurró – Lo sentí: está asustado, intenta proteger a un niño y tiene miedo de no ser capaz; y yo no puedo hacer nada.

\- Va a estar bien - Aseguró ella limpiando las lágrimas del brujo y abrazándole; Magnus se dejó hacer; porque sabía que la chica no tenía como prometerle eso, pero lo hacía sentir más seguro; al menos un poco.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Pero tú le diste tu palabra de no lastimarlo; ¿no debe un Nephilim cumplir su palabra?

\- Yo no lo lastime; él solo lo hizo al morderte- Max dudó un segundo como si no estuviera seguro de la validez de su argumento; debió aceptarlo porque preguntó.

\- Sobre eso, no entiendo que le pasó: se quedó quieto cuando me mordió.- Comentó Max pensativo sentándose en una banca del parque.

\- Esperaba que lo hiciera - Admitió el rubio sentándose junto al niño y sacando la estela. - Hay un motivo por el que le ofrecí carne de Nephilim sin marcar: los duendes son mitad demonio, mitad ángel como las hadas - Dijo; el niño asintió montando la pierna que sangraba sobre el regazo de Sebastian, quien remangó el pantalón de este y continuó mientras trazaba una iratze - Pero ellos tienen mucho más de demonios que de ángeles, las runas acaban con ellos, una piel marcada los destruye.

\- Oh - Max asintió remangándose la manga de la camisa para ver su primera runa; se la había colocado Alec un día después de su cumpleaños era la runa del _don_ , en su otro antebrazo tenía la de _coraje en batalla_ que le había colocado el rubio ese mismo día; y ahora, con esta Iratze ya tenía tres runas. Max se hinchó como un pavo real se estaba llenando de runas como todo Nephilim. - ¿Entonces ya sabias que no me haría daño?

\- ¿No viste sus uñas? Siempre podía degollarte - Max se estremeció y Sebastian rio fijándose quizás un poco más de tiempo en la pierna del niño que ya comenzaba a sanar y la iratze que se tornaba más borrosa.

Max tenía mucha suerte: cuando era niño Sebastian nunca tuvo quien hiciera un iratze en sus heridas, Valentine decía que eso forjaría su carácter, y él había tenido solo que aprender cómo realizar un iratze y colocárselas después de las misiones de entrenamiento. Por Max, en cambio, harían fila por poner la iratze de esa mordida en su tobillo, Alexander, todos los Lightwood; él mismo acababa de hacérsela. Al menos ahora, Alec se preocupaba por él o lo hacía, no estaba tan seguro ahora que le atravesó la pierna con la flecha.

\- Lo he estado pensando - Comentó Max de pronto, bajando la pierna de su regazo y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones - Alec me dijo que no eres Sebastian realmente, te llamas Jonathan; el duende también te llamó así, pero Jonathan es Jace y es un poco confuso - Sebastian lo miro sin estar seguro a que quería llegar - Así que estuve pensando en alguna manera para llamarte.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja- Pensé que ya me llaman Sebastian.

\- Sí, pero necesitas algo mejor ¿Qué tal Bash? Como de _Sebashtian_

Sebastian no contestó de inmediato, lo miro aprensivamente por un segundo y luego sonrió encantadoramente, demasiado encantador como para no dar miedo.

\- Me vuelves a llamar así y te _bash_ a quedar sin dientes - Aseguró.

\- Correcto, seguiré trabajando en uno bueno - Dijo el niño - Por ahora vamos por un helado - Pidió.

\- Luego; primero tengo que... - Su voz murió en su garganta: había visto algo, o mejor dicho a alguien y sintió como la visión se le volvía roja. ¿Qué hacía Alexander allí, en medio de Central Park tomando al brujo Bane de las manos?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ve por tu maldito helado y no hables con nadie - Rugió Sebastian dándole un puñado de dinero; el niño se extrañó pero asintió corriendo hacia el puesto de helados al otro lado de las bancas.

Sebastian en cambio se volvió; ¿no que muy enojado con él? Alexander se había atrevido a salir de la casa para verse con el brujo. Sacó una daga del bolsillo en la pierna de su pantalón, se haría un abrigo con la piel de ese brujo

Vio a Alexander secar una lágrima en el rostro del brujo con expresión de pena y luego abrazarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía? Alec era solo suyo; y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie mucho menos con ese maldito subterráneo.

Sebastian se acercó viendo rojo cuando Alec besó la frente del brujo y tras decirle algo se paró de la banca; caminando en otra dirección. Siguió al chico; tendría que enseñarle a Alexander que nadie jugaba con él.

Aceleró el paso, pensaba acorralarlo tras los arboles donde el brujo no pudiera verlos; Alec pasó entre un grupo de turistas a prisa perdiéndose de la vista del rubio quien fue tras él empujándolos; llegó al otro lado de la multitud pero ya no había nadie: había perdido a Alec. Sebastian maldijo mirándose la mano solo para asegurarse de aun tener su anillo para desaparecer: ahí estaba, en su mano derecha. ¿Cómo Alec había desaparecido entonces? Porque si tenía alguna manera de hacerlo que él desconocía significaba que no era la primera vez que veía al brujo.

Se giró; ya no solo se haría un abrigo, primero necesitaba respuestas y haría al brujo dársela. Sebastian volvió sobre sus pasos donde había visto a Bane con Alexander y una ira indescriptible se apoderó de él. Pateó un cesto de la basura abollándolo. No estaba: Bane había desaparecido, Alexander había desaparecido; y él iba a matar a esos inútiles Oscuros que habían dejado escapar al Nephilim.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando se dieron paso al despacho del instituto, lo primero que vieron fue a Maryse con expresión agotada sentada frente a su escritorio; Robert le estaba sirviendo un trago, se veía tan agotado como la mujer. La reunión había terminado ya, habían visto algunos miembros rezagados del instituto de Londres y la enclave de Nueva York conversando mientras ellos entraban, y por sus expresiones se veían preocupados

\- Dime que no permitieron detener la búsqueda de Alec - Exigió Isabelle a su padre; el hombre se restregó el rostro. - Papá...

\- La clave ha considerado mantener la búsqueda de Sebastian - dijo Robert; sabían lo que significaba: si encontraban al rubio lo matarían sin detenerse a preguntar por Alec, de dar con el chico en el proceso, bien; de lo contrario sería una pena.

\- ¡Pero es tu hijo! ¡Eres el inquisidor! - Rugió Jace.

\- Robert hizo todo lo que pudo - Intervino Maryse - Jia y el hermano Zachariah también nos apoyaron; Magnus envió a Catarina Loss en su lugar, es su amiga: ella y Luke también nos dieron su voto, pero los vampiros y las hadas están con la mayoría de la clave: para ellos la prioridad es detener Sebastian.

\- Si hicieran algo más que reuniones absurdas alguna vez, quizás tendrían alguna posibilidad de hacerlo - Siseó Jace dispuesto a marcharse, Clary y Simon esperaban en la biblioteca por ellos.

\- Hay algo mas- La voz de Maryse fue un susurro; Jace e Izzy se miraron: sabían que lo que la mujer les dijera no les iba a gustar, a Maryse misma no parecía gustarle del todo; en su mirada se veía una idea dividida al respecto - La Clave ha ordenado la evacuación de los institutos a todos los menores de edad - La mujer inspiró profundo - Tienen que irse a Idris.

\- Olvídalo- Saltaron Jace e Isabelle de inmediato.

\- Chicos...

\- ¡No! - Gritó Isabelle - No pueden pedirme que vaya a Idris y me olvide de Alec porque no lo haré; no dejare de buscarlo.

-Nosotros lo seguiremos buscando - Dijo Robert el rubio bufó escéptico - Con ayuda de Magnus, y Tessa, pero necesitamos saber que ustedes están a salvo: Sebastian está atacando institutos al azar, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que venga aquí.

\- Jace, Sebastian quiere a Clary - Dijo Maryse, el rubio apretó los puños: eso era un golpe bajo - Ella también se ira a Alacante: Luke y Jocelyne están de acuerdo.

\- Bien también estoy de acuerdo con que vaya, pero nosotros nos quedamos - Dijo serio y decidido: él jamás le pediría a Clary que se quedara donde Sebastian pudiera atraparla y hacerle daño, pero no se marcharía e Isabelle tampoco: La chica del látigo asintió con mirada férrea que retaba a sus padres a contradecir a Jace.

Maryse suspiró tomándose el trago que Robert le había servido, ya sabía que eso no sería fácil en lo absoluto. El inquisidor dio un paso al frente colocándose ante ellos, poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

\- Necesitamos saber que estarán a salvo; Jace, Isabelle, no podemos permitirnos poder a otro hijo.

\- Entonces encontremos a Alec - Dijo Isabelle seria. Retrocediendo un paso, dispuesta a salir de allí y volver con Simon. La chica no hubo llegado a la puerta cuando una exclamación de sorpresa de los otros tres le hizo volver la mirada. Ante Jace había aparecido una luz de fuego que llevaba una nota en su interior: un mensaje de fuego.

Y con él, esperaba, una esperanza.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tessa se apresuró entre la multitud cambiando de forma a la de un niño que conoció hacía ya algún tiempo mientras susurraba a prisa un pequeño hechizo para adaptar su ropa a la vez; tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía desde que dejó a Magnus en la banca para comprarle un té que lo tranquilizara, pero si se giraba se pondría en evidencia

Así que aprovechó su cambio de apariencia para mezclarse entre los niños que compraban helado cerca de la multitud de turistas. Aprovechó entonces para girarse pero no veía a nadie sospechoso, sin embargo no se sentía segura. No sabía quién la perseguía ni si era a ella o Alexander quien buscaban, pero tenía que despistarlo y volver de prisa con Magnus

Corrió volviendo la mirada atrás tropezando con algún niño de su edad.

\- Oye, fíjate por donde vas, casi me tumbas el helado - Reclamó.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó Tessa apenas viéndolo; pero cuando lo hizo se olvidó de su perseguidor y concentró toda su atención en el pequeño.

Lo había visto antes: cara redonda, cabello negro, ojos grises ocultos tras gruesas gafas de montura. Lo había visto antes, la pregunta era ¿Donde?

\- Oye - Lo detuvo Tessa antes de que se marchara; no pasó desapercibido que el niño llevó rápidamente su mano al bolsillo del pantalón, ¿tenía un arma? - ¿Dónde compraste ese helado? - Preguntó; el niño se relajó alejando la mano de lo que sin duda era un cuchillo; Tessa lo miró analítica: esa no era la actitud típica de un niño, ¿Sería un nephilim? Y sin embargo, aun así...

\- Por allá - Señaló tranquilamente al vendedor rodeado de más niños. Tessa asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Tendré que decirle a mi mamá - Fingió lamentarse y preguntó - ¿y tú? ¿Vienes solo? - El pelonegro se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy huyendo - Dijo Tessa lo miró con preocupación pero él solo bajó la voz casi confidencialmente - De la erupción de un volcán.

\- Ah claro - Rio ella; el niño solo estaba jugando, quizás a que tenía alguna increíble aventura a lo Indiana Jones - Soy Terrence, por cierto - Se presentó; quería saber más de ese niño, de donde se le hacía tan familiar.

\- Yo soy...

\- ¡Andando! - Una voz fría lo interrumpió empujando a Max para alejarlo de Tessa; el niño intentó refutar.- Te dije que no hablaras con nadie

\- ¡Se me va a caer el helado! - Tessa vio al chico rubio darle un manotazo tumbando el helado del niño y jalándolo del brazo para que caminara a prisa mientras este se quejaba. La castaña no podía moverse, reconocía a ese rubio y ¿cómo no? Cuando era la persona más buscada por la clave.

\- Sebastian - No podía creerlo, ¿Que hacia ese asesino con un niño? Y sin embargo tenían sentido los juguetes y libros que consiguieron cuando atraparon a Bullheart, y lo que acababan de ver de Alec: ¿Era a ese pequeño que estaba protegiendo? Intentó seguirlos pero tarde se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido, literalmente. Tenía que darse prisa y buscar a Magnus, tenía que decirle, tenía que...

Su celular repicó; se apresuró en sacarlo para contestar: era Jace.

\- Jace no vas a creerlo, vi a... - Pero las palabras del rubio la interrumpieron; estaba acelerado y demasiado emocionado como para prestarle atención a ella mínimamente. Tessa abrió la boca con sorpresa colgando a prisa y corriendo hacia donde había dejado sentado a su amigo, pero no estaba; Magnus no estaba por ninguna parte.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec haló con todas sus fuerzas la cadena que le sujetaba la muñeca a la estufa; podía escuchar afuera un alboroto: los oscuros gritaban de sorpresa y dolor, también decían algo: ¿podría ser que La Clave les hubiera encontrado? Por un segundo temió eso: si La Clave logró dar con ellos sería un gran revés para Sebastian. Haló la cadena otra vez, dispuesto a enfrentarse a La Clave si era necesario para resguardar los intereses del rubio; pero entonces se dio cuenta que la voz que le respondía a los oscuros era el propio Sebastian. No entendía lo que decía pero eso solo le dio mayor animos para querer soltarse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacia desde que Amatis lo encadenó a ese lugar: a Alec le habían parecido siglos torturándose a sí mismo con pensamientos sobre todo lo que un duende podía estar haciéndole a Max: el niño gritando, llorando, mientras este le mordía. Amatis lo había dejado sin armas, sin estela y sin posibilidad de soltarse o arrastrar una estufa antigua que pesaba más de 200 kilos. Así que en algún punto no tuvo más que resignarse a permanecer allí hasta que Sebastian llegase. Se había tomado vaso a vaso toda la jarra de agua que estaba en el desayunador sin saber que más hacer para aplacar su ansiedad y temor.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco contra la pared, y vio a Sebastian entrar echo una fiera sin Max a su lado; todo el miedo, la ansiedad y el pánico desaparecieron por un segundo; en cambio su corazón latió fuertemente al verlo: el rubio era atractivo, eso no era un secreto; pero cuando se enojaba de esa forma le hacía pensar " _este es el comandante de las tropas del infierno_ " sencillamente perdía el aliento y todo pensamiento en Max se hizo segundario

Un minuto... ¡Max!

\- ¡Sebastian, Sebastian suéltame! - Exclamó recordando a su hermano.

Sebastian se veía furioso, bastante; sin embargo Alec pudo jurar que el infierno en su mirada vaciló al verlo allí encadenado a la estufa, jalando para intentar soltarse sin éxito.

Amatis entró de inmediato tras él; estaba golpeada, Alec pudo ver que le sangraba el labio y se sujetaba el hombro adolorida.

\- Lo ve señor, no lo hemos dejado salir: ha estado aquí desde que usted se fue.

\- ¿Donde esta Max? ¿Jonathan, que hiciste con Max? - Le gritó suplicando una respuesta sin dejar de jalar la cadena.

Sebastian parecía confundido; miró a Amatis y luego a Alec y nuevamente a la oscura; empujándola fuera de la casa cerrando de un portazo tras ella. Su mirada se volvió otra vez ruda, pero no al nivel de hacía unos minutos.

Atravesó la sala y la cocina hasta Alec tomando al pelonegro del cabello con rudeza y estampándole contra la estufa en medio de un beso agresivo y totalmente posesivo.

Alec gimió de dolor por el golpe.

Sebastian nunca lo había besado así; sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, su lengua se introducía sin decoro, sus dientes mordiéndole los labios sacándole gemidos esta vez placenteros y casi lastimeros cuando abandonó su boca, llenando la quijada del ojos azules de marcas, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, su cuello. Era una sentencia que no verbalizó sino hasta poco después.

\- Eres mío Alexander, solo mío. - Alec se estremeció. Quiso decirle que sí, pero la voz había escapado de su garganta y solo emitía ruidos complacidos. Quiso aferrarse al cabello de Sebastian pero la cadena no se lo permitió.

¿Por qué estaba el encadenado? Justo ahora no lograba recordarlo. Toda su mente estaba centrada en lo que el rubio le hacía sentir. Los labios de este iban por la clavícula del Nephilim, marcando su pálida piel como parte de su propiedad, mientras sus manos rompían los botones del muchacho. Era una suerte que Max no estuviese en casa y no pudiera verlos en esa...

\- ¡Max! - Exclamó Alec otra vez negando con la cabeza para intentar aclararse. Se había olvidado de su hermanito; ¿qué le estaba pasando? El rubio solo gruñó mas no dio respuesta. Alec intentó apartarse pero prácticamente era imposible cuando ya las hornillas de la estufa se estaban clavando en su espalda. - Jonathan; espera - Intentó apartarlo de si - ¿Dónde está Max?

\- Está bien - Susurró a su piel; Alec se estremeció pero intentó mantenerse centrado.

\- Pero...- El rubio mordió su pezón; y la mente de Alexander se nubló en un gemido de placer. El rubio lo tomó de las caderas alzándolo para montarlo sobre el desayunador pero no pudo- Espera...mi mano - Se quejó.

Sebastian miró sus manos tomando la cadena y con un fuerte jalón la rompió liberándolo; alzándolo a pulso sobre el desayunador. Alec maldijo su fuerza semi demoniaca: él tenía horas intentando liberarse sin éxito para que viniera el rubio a soltarlo como si nada.

\- Max está bien - Aseguró Sebastian besando el abdomen del muchacho; su voz estaba ronca y sus manos luchaban por bajar los pantalones de este - Confía en mi - Alec asintió; por supuesto que confiaba en él, había sido absurdo pensar lo contrario: Sebastian nunca le haría daño a través de Max, tenía que patearse mentalmente siquiera por considerarlo.

Los dientes del rubio mordieron la piel sobre el hueso de sus caderas; Alec movió las caderas hacia adelante instintivamente; sus pantalones estaban a medio bajar y sus calzoncillos se estaban volviendo bastante chicos he incomodos. Y el rubio seguía marcando su piel en la parte interna de sus muslos. Eso era raro, Sebastian no se comportaba de esa manera: algo sin duda había pasado desde que se fue a ver al dichoso duende.

\- ¿Jonathan que...? - Intentó preguntar. El rubio le ignoró deteniéndose solo para pasar a marcar su otra pierna, ascendiendo poco a poco por el muslo.

Alec se sujetó al borde del desayunador sobre el que estaba sentado; eso se estaba sintiendo tan bien; era una lástima que Sebastian se fuese a detener pronto: el rubio no estaba preparado para ir más allá de unos besos en sus muslos, Alec lo sabía y precisamente porque lo sabía no pudo contener una exclamación sorprendida al sentir los labios del rubio alrededor de su miembro.

\- S...Se...J...Jon - Dijo con voz ahogada; los movimientos de Sebastian eran torpes e inexpertos pero arrancaron gemidos de placer de los labios del Nephilim, que movió la cadera hacía adelante; Sebastian le mordió su piel más sensible en reprimenda.

Alec dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo sujetar el cabello de Sebastian pero este le apartó la mano con un manotazo sin detener su lengua rodeando su miembro. Lo estaba llevando al límite rápidamente.

-Voy...Jonathan voy a venirm...- Intentó advertirle, prefería mil veces su boca pero estaba seguro que eso sería demasiado para el rubio; y en efecto. Sebastian se apartó pero no por eso dejó de atenderle esta vez con su mano. Sus labios volvieron a la tarea de marcar la piel de Alec en el cuello.

\- Jonathan - Gimoteó. Sebastian besó sus labios con intensidad, ahogando sus gemidos, acelerando las caricias en su miembro consiguiendo que Alexander se viniera en su mano.

La intensidad del beso se fue sosegando a medida que los espasmos en el cuerpo de Alec disminuían. El chico estaba alucinado; la mano del rubio seguía moviéndose aun suavemente sobre su miembro mientras sus labios se movían lentos y serenos sobre los suyos.

\- Mira lo que me haces hacer - Susurró en sus labios. Alec se separó solo lo suficiente para tomar las mejillas de Sebastian entre sus manos y obligarlo a verle a los ojos,

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó de pronto el rubio se estaba comportando sumamente raro, y sea lo que fuese le había llevado a superar sus propios límites.

\- Eres mío Alec - Dijo; esta vez no había la prepotencia de minutos atrás, al contrario, era un susurro que parecía querer convencerlo y a sí mismo de ese hecho.

Se había sentido tan desarmado cuando vio a Alexander con Bane en el parque; enojado y tenía que admitirlo, aterrado: Alexander amaba a Bane, lo había hecho al menos; pero ahora que sabía que Alec estaba a salvo a su lado, se reñía mentalmente: él sabía que Bane tenía a un falso Alec a su lado, lo había visto una vez en su loft; ¿cómo se había dejado engañar?

Alec se aferró con las piernas a las caderas del rubio besándole aún más profundamente; sentía la erección de Sebastian en sus pantalones y eso solo volvía a encenderlo.

\- Mío -Repitió el rubio en su oído, saboreando el lóbulo de la oreja. Alec era suyo; pero aun así él miedo que había nacido en Central Park no se aplacaba del todo - Recuérdalo, porque si me engañas con Bane les arranco la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - Alec se detuvo separándose de él; ¿si lo engañaba con Magnus? Su fidelidad no era lo que estaba en discusión. - Recuérdalo tu cuando te quieras acostar otra vez con Seelie - Gruñó recordando su enojo de esa tarde con Sebastian - Yo también se usar un cuchillo.

Sebastian rio divertido; era una risa sincera, de esas que Alec amaba aunque fueran contadas. Sebastian volvió a besarlo, los labios de Alec eran un tranquilizante para él, habían calmado la ira que sintió al ver a aquel falso Alec con Bane e incluso lo del flechazo en su pierna.

\- Planeaba matar a unos cuantos oscuros por no ser capaz de retenerte aquí como les ordené - Informó de pronto - Así que deje a Max con un par en un parque de Japón – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agregó – De todas formas podemos seguir aprovechando que estamos solos – Insinuó entre sus labios dispuesto a tomar a Alec a pulso para llevarlo hasta el sofá, porque hablando de eso, tenía un gran asunto allá abajo del que debían encargarse. Pero el ojos azules se removió apartando a Sebastian y bajándose del mesón arreglándose la ropa interior y los pantalones, a prisa.

\- Ya te lo dije antes _: no hoy_ \- Dijo serio. Apresurándose a subir a su habitación antes de que Sebastian pudiera reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué? - El rubio exclamó incrédulo corriendo escaleras arriba para alcanzarlo. Pero Alec le cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara - ¡Alexander! - Golpeó la puerta - No puedes dejarme así. ¡No te atrevas!

\- Hasta mañana - Dijo desde el otro lado aguantando una risita.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No me hagas tumbar la puerta! - Rugió golpeándola - ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer hasta mañana?

\- Ya que te gusta andar con mujeres, que tal una cita con _Manuela_ \- Dijo intentando contener la risa, acostándose en la cama abrazado a una de sus almohadas sin ocultar su sonrisa. Si Sebastian le advertía sobre Magnus, significaba que estaba celoso ¿no? Sonrió aún más ampliamente observando el reloj y escuchando como los golpes a la puerta no se detenían.

Él sabía que Sebastian podría entrar si quisiera, tumbando la puerta o usando su anillo para transportarse, pero el que no lo hiciera hablaba en cierta forma de como el rubio respetaba sus decisiones pese al escándalo que hacía. Miro a la puerta una vez más; eran las 11pm; iría a la habitación de Sebastian en un rato, después de todo " _hoy_ " terminaría en una hora más.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..

Magnus entró a su loft con paso lento; hacía ya días que no ponía un pie allí, pero no sabía que más hacer. La situación en Central Park le había superado: Ver a Alec con esos oscuros, suplicándoles que lo soltaran, sentir su miedo. Y luego, por si fuera poco; Tessa.

Él sabía que su amiga necesitaba estar convertida en Alec si quería intentar acercarse a su mente; pero después de lo que habían visto, abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los azules de su Alec sin serlo; sentir sus manos consolándole y sus labios besar su frente...no culpaba a la chica, ella solo intentaba ayudarlo, pero había sido demasiado para él.

Vio la sala destrozada: no se había preocupado en restablecerla luego de su pelea contra Sebastian dado que se habían marchado de inmediato. Tronó los dedos haciendo que todo se moviera a prisa para ordenarse mientras cerraba la puerta. Tronó una vez más para desaparecer aquellas cosas que estaban destruidas.

Desde hacía un par de días que la búsqueda de Alec se había estancado otra vez: el oscuro no había querido hablar, su nephilim nunca respondió la carta de Jace lo que le hacía pensar que no llegó a leerla siquiera (o al menos eso esperaba, porque la otra opción era aterradora), los hechizos de rastreo no habían vuelto a tener resultados y este nuevo contacto de Tessa con su mente solo lo angustió más. Estaba en un punto muerto y él no sabía que hacer además de arreglar su departamento.

Movió los restos de una silla hecha añicos; desde ahí podía ver la puerta de su habitación. Sebastian le había quitado muchas cosas; no sabía si conscientemente o simplemente como un daño colateral: su hogar, su cama, su foto, su Nefilim.

Caminó con paso lento fijándose en la mesita de centro, ahí había estado preparando esas malditas pociones hacía veinte días; todo había sido su culpa: de no haberlas preparado Alec estaría bien, estaría a su lado justo en ese momento.

Tomó un portarretrato, era la foto de él y Alec besándose el día que este se mudó al loft. Quizás estarían ahora viendo una película, Alec odiaba los musicales que Magnus adoraba, pero los toleraba en silencio por el brujo; Magnus lo sabía y siempre se lo agradecía tácitamente con un beso o dos durante la película o quizás habría preparado una espontánea cena japonesa, ambientando el loft para el momento, la disfrutarían con una amena charla y luego se amarían toda la noche una y otra vez.

Magnus acarició el rostro de Alexander; se veía feliz allí; igual que él mismo.

Incluso si estuvieran pasando esa noche discutiendo, por lo ocurrido con Camille, por la inmortalidad, por sus secretos del pasado o el color chillón del tapiz, estaría bien porque significaba que Alec estaba a su lado; y por sobre todo, que estaba bien.

Una amarga lagrima cayó sobre la fotografía, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan desesperado, perdido e impotente, tan culpable.

\- Alec - Sollozó. Porque si él no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente, si hubiera escuchado a Alec luego de encontrarlo en su cama con Sebastian, este nunca habría tenido que irse con ese maldito engendro del demonio para " _resolverlo todo_ "

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Debiste decirme que vendrías aquí! - La exclamación de Tessa lo tomó por sorpresa; la chica entró al loft corriendo hasta él como si él mismísimo infierno la estuviera persiguiendo. Magnus no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, Tessa llegó al brujo tomándolo de la mano y arrebatándole el cuadro.

-¿Que rayos?

\- Llevo una hora buscándote ¡No pierdas el tiempo, tenemos que ir ya mismo al instituto! – Exclamó jalándolo para sacarlo del loft.

\- ¿Tessa que pasa? - Preguntó, secándose las lágrimas que habían surgido de su rostro con la mano.

\- Jace lleva toda la tarde intentando llamarte pero tienes el teléfono apagado Magnus - Dijo ella a prisa jalándolo fuera del loft; el brujo se dejó hacer pero su corazón palpitó con fuerza; si tenían tanto apuro en llevarlo al instituto, significaba que... - Tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- ¿Alec? - Preguntó con voz ahogada.

\- Jace recibió un mensaje de fuego Magnus; Alec se comunicó.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **Oh vaya :O Alec se comunicó! Que creen que dice la carta? :D**

 **Ese Sebastian, es todo un posesivo. Al menos pensó en no traumar al pobre Max xD ya ven que no le haría daño.**

 **Bueno, ya el Sebalec ha estado muy happy pese a los celos, es hora de empezar a resolver eso; el respecto el próximo capítulo se llama** _"La Voz de la Conciencia"_ **no diré que lo subo rápido, porque últimamente cada vez que digo eso me tardo u.u lo que si diré es que espero ansiosa el próximo capítulo de Shadowhunters que promete una dosis de Malec *w* Ando demasiado ansiosa con Matt y Harry , son perfectos, y ahora que salió la familia Lightwood-Bane completa estoy aún más Friky (Ame al pequeño Raphael Santiago *w*)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	19. PII-C19: La Voz de la Conciencia

**Holaa holaa!  
aquí les traigo otro capítulo largoote para compensar la tardanza :D ya veo que quedaron preocupadas (o esperanzadas, según la shipp que apoyen) con eso de que iba a empezar a solucionar lo del Sebalec, bueno ya veremos qué pasa con eso xD**

 **Por cierto, que mi parabatai lleva dos semanas quejándose porque no le di crédito por el chistecito con "** _ **te bash a quedar sin dientes**_ **" del cap anterior… Bien** Tonks **, ya lo dije, baja el cuchillo x.x**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios; me hacen muy muy feliz :D y una autora feliz no las hace sufrir mucho… o eso dicen xD aunque yo creo que aquí no aplica.**

 **Por cierto que aún no asumo que a Alec lo manden a escuchar a su corazón y ande proponiendo lo que propuso en la serie Y_Y ese nefilim estúpido tiene sordera u.u**

 **En fin… agradezco a todos los favs y follows del fics; especialmente** _a Sunako1993, Alex, siriuslush, NoeliaCarp, AliceB1402, NUMENEESSE, naobear, Kyle Lancaster, lalala, San y Lorenmar_ **por sus reviews y PM… contesto :D**

 _Alex:_ **Oh bueno, tendrás que esperar hasta el final para ver realmente ;D**

 _naobear:_ **hola :D ¡bienvenida! Tranquila, todas nos atolondramos con Matt xD oh bueno, creo que este fics es un poco Sebalec con momentos Jonalec xD así que puedes llamarlo de ambas formas xD pues si apareciera en el instituto todos se infartan por ver a Max vivo xD o lo atacarían porque creerían que es una treta de Sebastian… oh bueno, ya sabes, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado en "marcar" como suyo al nefilim quizás habrían tenido un buen momento SM xD El cap de Shadowhunters siempre llegara antes u.u Gracias por el comentario :D**

 _lalala_ **: si, lo estudio x.x oh como puedes pensar mal del pobre e inocente Sebas? Él dejar que se coman a Max para conseguir información? ¡Arrepiéntete malpensada! SI te soy sincera, pensé lo de Magnus besando a Tessa como Alec, pero no estoy lista para estrujar mi corazoncito de esa manera u.u Bueno, es que realmente Sebas no tuvo nadie que se preocupara por él, y son esas escenas las que hacen ver lo roto que está u.u oh bueno, no creo que lo abrace y le diga que lo quiere, pero creo que al principio de este cap te darás por satisfecha :D bueno, Tessa tiene información muy importante en sus manos aunque aún no lo sepa x.x te dieron unos cuantos no sé qué, que qué sé yo xD oh ya sabes, Alec está resguardando lo del horario todo público (?) jajaja Ves! Te dije que no pidieras a Magnus x.x por cierto que este cap también termina con una escena suya :D jojojojo creo que lo más sano para todos es que clonen a Alec y cada uno se quede con un Alecsito u.u oh créeme, realmente se complica todo… Qué más quisiera yo que fuese Maryse quien los obligara a comprometerse y no que Alec se pusiera a hacer propuestas innecesarias -.- me partió el corazón cuando se lo dijo a Magnus Y_Y y con las fotos de la boda D: estoy que mato a ese nefilim estúpido por hacer sufrir a Magnus u.u (lo dice la que tiene 19 caps haciéndolo sufrir u.u)**

 _San:_ **¿Empezar a resolver? Yo dije eso? Exijo a mi abogado! *Abogado se acerca:** _ **si, si lo dijiste Mily**_ *** Oh rayos x.x bueno, ya veremos :D por cierto que el duende ya no es anónimo xD le puse nombre para este cap jajajaa pero en fin, no es importante realmente jajaja tienes razón con lo del mensaje, pero Oh Raziel como ame tu versión de la carta! xD Alec debió enviar una así jajajaja xD oh bueno, la consciencia de Alec está dormida por ahora, y créeme, no querrán que despierte u.u Sep, la torre Eiffel sería muy Magnus xD… Sobre los Lightwood-Bane… sería interesante que tuvieran una niña, no los veo a ninguno sabiendo cómo lidiar con una: armarían pequeños desastres (oh eso es una idea para un fics?) *w* me lo pensare xD**

 **El resto por Inbox :3**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo leer n.n**

Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19: La Voz de la Conciencia**

 _Tener conciencia es un inconveniente y yo, amigo mío, la tengo, nunca he podido desprenderme de ella._

 **"Dime quién soy" (2010) - Julia Navarro**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _La Reina Seelie ha estado trabajando para Sebastian todo este tiempo: le pasa información de los institutos que va a atacar; le ayuda a llegar a ellos con los oscuros sin ser detectado y pasa secretos de la clave; también tiene a Mark Blackthorn._

 _No sé dónde estoy; por ahora preocúpense en atraparla a ella; es importante sacarla de en medio._

 _Alec_

Magnus leyó por millonésima vez las palabras en el papel. Era la letra de Alec, cada trazo, cada pequeña curva. Intentaba no estremecerse demasiado ante las gotas de sangre pero la verdad es que lo tenían mal: Alec estaba herido, esos oscuros que vio desde Central Park, sujetándolo debieron hacerle daño y aun así el Nephilim conseguía como comunicarse, aun cuando no podía dar con su paradero ayudaba a la clave a desarticular a Sebastian; sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos: ese era su Alec, el que pensaba primero en cómo proteger a los demás aun cuando era él quien necesitaba protección.

\- La Reina Seelie está ya bajo custodia de la clave en Idris - El comentario de Maryse tras colgar el teléfono con línea directa a la clave, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Acababa de hablar con Robert. Luego de recibir la carta de Alec, este con parte de la enclave de New York y Londres que se habían rezagado tras la reunión, partieron al reino de las hadas para apresarla.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella – Se incorporó dispuesto; atrayendo la mirada de Tessa que leía un libro en silencio en un sofá del despacho.

\- No puedes Magnus -Negó - Ningún submundo puede verla antes de la vista a la que será sometida.

\- ¿Pero un Nefilim si puede? Ustedes y sus malditas leyes racistas - Masculló - Por si no se han dado cuenta, en los últimos meses no hemos sido los submundos la mayor amenaza; ni siquiera los demonios; lo son ustedes mismos.

-Yo no hice las reglas Bane - Se defendió Maryse con molestia; la mujer tenía las emociones a flor de piel desde que llegase la carta de Alec, todos en realidad. Las gotas de sangre estaban marcadas en sus retinas como tatuajes y con ellas habían abiertas tantas posibilidades que les aterraba.

\- No es momento de ponerse a pelear - Intervino Tessa cerrando su libro. - ¿Obtuviste algo de la carta Magnus?

\- Nada - Negó este. Estaba casi seguro de poder acercarse a Alec por la sangre en el papel; eso potenciaba sus hechizos increíblemente; pero no podía concentrarse precisamente por la misma sangre: imaginar al chico herido lo ponía mal ¿En qué estado estaría?

Alec no mencionaba nada sobre sí mismo o su estado en la carta y eso solo le angustiaba aún más: ¿Por qué no tranquilizarlos a todos diciéndoles que estaba bien? Alec lo haría aun cuando fuese mentira ¿Podría estar tan lastimado que no se atrevió a mentirlo? Un escalofrío le recorrió.

Masculló algo antes de ponerse de pie: él tenía que hablar con Seelie.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Maryse; podría ver las manos del brujo brillar en azul, preparando la apertura de un portal sin duda.

\- A Idris - Dijo serio - Soy el representante de los brujos, tengo derecho a estar presente en el interrogatorio de otro submundo e interferir si es necesario.

\- Le diste tu lugar a Catarina

\- La destituyo - Dijo serio. Jace e Isabelle habían acompañado a Robert a atrapar a esa Seelie; ¿Por qué él tenía que quedarse por fuera cuando era su novio del que se trataba?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Qué esperas para darme las pociones? - Preguntó Sebastian de mal humor. El brujo con pies palmeados tomó un par de viales de su mesa y se los mostró.

-Como lo pidió; están concentradas - Dijo y agregó antes de dársela- Pero tengo que advertirle algo.

\- No me interesa. - Dijo Sebastian serio. El brujo le ignoró.

 **Escúchalo-** Gruñó la voz en su cabeza.

\- Estas pociones crean intoxicación rápidamente; no debe darlas por mucho tiempo, en especial cuando están así de concentradas - Sebastian no pudo evitar sentirse interesado.

 **"Lo estas intoxicando"** Su mente le resaltó en reprimenda.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con intoxicación? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja - Los libros dicen que no causan daño físico.

\- El daño físico no es el problema - Alegó - Estas pociones borran la línea de la moral: lo bueno y lo malo pierden significado.

" **Le estás haciendo daño"** Sebastian hizo un gesto con la mano intentando sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza que el brujo interpretó como que continuara.

\- Llega un punto en que lo bueno pasa a ser lo que agrade a la persona amada o que les acerque más o dañe al odiado y lo mantenga alejado y se vuelve malo todo lo que le separe del amado o le disguste a este o pueda favorecer a quien odia.

Sebastian lo pensó un segundo. Si Alec odiaba a su familia y lo amaba a él, y esta familia intentaba separarlo suyo Alec haría lo que fuera por mantenerse a su lado.

\- No me suena mal en lo absoluto - Dijo con una sonrisa torcida - Ahora dame las pociones - Ordenó. El brujo asintió: ya había cumplido al dar sus advertencias, a partir de ahí era cuestión de su cliente si tomaba su consejo o no. Extendió las pociones en su dirección.

" **No lo hagas, no sería real -** El rubio le ignoró extendiendo la mano para tomar los viales, deteniéndose vacilante a medio camino **\- Le haces daño a Alexander** "

Sebastian se desconcertó. ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- Solo será como precaución; luego no las necesitará más - Dijo el rubio para sí mismo; tomando las pociones.

 **"Mientes"**

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Nada - Negó entregándole el pago al brujo y dando media vuelta para marcharse.- Tengo otro trabajo para ti mañana; te llevare con alguien: ni una palabra de las pociones.

\- No se preocupe - Aseguró el brujo. Sebastian desapareció de ese lugar; odiaba esa voz que últimamente no lo dejaba en paz. Apareció en medio de un callejón pero no se quedó mucho tiempo allí, caminó en dirección a la calle principal con paso rápido entre la multitud de peatones dirigiéndose a un pequeño parque infantil un poco más allá.

 **"No dejaras de hacerlo; porque sabes que Alexander ama a Bane"**

\- ¡Cállate! – Rugió. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para que su conciencia o lo que fuera le estuviera amargando la existencia.

\- ¿A quién mandas a callar? - La voz de Max tras suyo le hizo voltearse. Guardó a prisa los viales en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El niño se veía bastante cansado: el cuerpo de Max estaba acostumbrado ya al horario de Idris; y él lo había llevado a Japón pasadas las 10 pm; en Idris había amanecido hacia un rato así que el pequeño había pasado toda la noche en vela.

\- No es tu problema

\- Ya se volvió loco - Le dijo a los oscuros a su lado como quien no quiere la cosa. Sebastian los miró como retándoles a reírse, sorprendiéndose al verlos a ambos llenos de bolsas. Enarcó una ceja: él no le había dejado mucho dinero al niño.

\- Le pedí mangas a Keyland y Merrywell y me los consiguieron - Dijo bostezando.

\- Ya veo; vámonos Max - Dijo decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que el niño usara a sus oscuros para robar mangas. El niño asintió acercándose a él, tropezando con sus propios pies debido al sueño. Los oscuros se apresuraron en sujetarlo pero Sebastian fue más rápido. El pequeño estaba realmente cansado y las ojeras le marcaban el rostro. Ni siquiera había empezado a parlotear sobre lo genial que la pasó en el parque

\- Pasamos todo el rato de una atracción a otra, señor; está agotado - Dijo Keyland

\- Estoy bien - Contradijo el niño balbuceando con los ojos a medio cerrar. - Vamos a casa. - Dijo intentando incorporarse. Sebastian bufó.

Se dio media vuelta agachándose de espaldas a él.

\- Arriba, rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

El niño se abrazó a su cuello y Sebastian le sujetó de las piernas para que no se callera mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

\- Señor yo puedo llevarlo - Dijo Merrywell de inmediato. Sebastian lo ignoró. Tenían que caminar de vuelta hasta el callejón para aparecerse sin alertar de sus pasos a los nephilims locales.

\- Me montle en uma mooontaña russia dez veces - Balbuceó el niño con la lengua pesada.

\- Cállate y duerme – Le ordenó casi divertido dándose prisa, era fácil que cuatro extranjeros llamaran la atención en medio de Tokio. Finalmente llegando al callejón, Sebastian apareció junto a los oscuros a las afueras de la casa en Idris. Tomó las bolsas con cuidado de sujetar bien a Max con la otra mano para que no se callera y entró dejándolos a ellos afuera. Sentía la respiración acompasada del niño en su cuello: se había dormido rápido.

Alec estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno/almuerzo. El pelonegro iba descalzo, con un pantalón de casa y un sweter manga larga que intentaban ocultar las marcas en su piel, causadas la tarde anterior, aunque dejaba al descubierto las de su cuello.

\- Vaya que lo noquearon - Exclamó sorprendido al ver a Max. Sebastian se acercó para dejar las bolsas con mangas sobre la mesa del desayuno - ¿Lo puedes llevar de una vez a su habitación? - Preguntó estirándose por sobre la barra para besar al rubio.

\- Los estoy viendo - Escucharon la voz adormilada del niño que había abierto un ojo a medias. - A mi habitación; ¡Arre caballo!- Exclamó _arreándolo_ con un jalón del cabello.

Alexander rio y Sebastian soltó a Max simulando que lo dejaba caer. Lo sujetó al último segundo pero el movimiento brusco despertó al niño por completo.

\- ¡Olvídalo, bájame! - Exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos por el susto. Sebastian rio - Ya no tengo sueño ¡Alec dile que me baje!

\- Si no tienes sueños vamos a desayunar - Dijo este. Max se bajó del rubio a prisa. Parecía otra vez activo, pero sabían que era solo un efecto de la adrenalina, y no duraría mucho.

El niño corrió a sentarse a la mesa y Alec le sirvió un plato con tostadas y pollo asado y vegetales; y a Sebastian que también se sentó.

\- Sebastian me dejó en Disney Tokio - Dijo emocionado - ¡Y habían muchas cosas geniales! Y la gente estaba disfrazada ¡Vi un par de Buzz Lightyears! Y todos me veían así - Se puso un dedo a cada lado de los ojos para estirárselo y darse un rasgo achinado. - Todos los chinos son igualitos.

\- Son japoneses y no son iguales Max – Le corrigió Alec con una sonrisa de pie frente a la barra del desayunador, con medio cuerpo apoyado allí apoyado mientras comía

\- ¡Y compre mangas! ¡Muchos mangas! - Exclamó - ¡Bueno; le dije a Merrywell que me comprara y me trajo muchos! - Exclamó emocionado.

Alec asintió viendo las bolsas que habían dejado a su lado junto a la barra. Tomó un manga con curiosidad fijándose en la portada: habían un par de chicos abrazados, le pareció extraño y lo ojeó ruborizándose: habían escenas bastante subidas de tono y explicitas entre ambos chicos.

Sacó otro par de Mangas a prisa: eran parecidos a esos de Naruto y One Piece que Max leía pero en la otra bolsa le llamó la atención uno con una mujer de senos exuberantes desnuda con estratégicos objetos tapándole sus partes, y una expresión lujuriosa. Y un gran R+18 en la portada.

Alec gruñó: estrangularía a Merrywell por andarle comprando mangas a su hermanito sin fijarse en ello; eso después de tomar esas bolsas y revisar cuales podría dejarle a Max y cuáles no. Además, todos estaban en japonés. Suspiró, ya podía ver al niño cuando despertara exigiéndole una runa del don de lenguas para entender el idioma.

\- ¡Alexander!- La voz de Sebastian lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dejó los mangas rápidamente y miró al rubio y a Max en la mesa. - Max tiene rato hablándote.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Porque no te sientas con nosotros? – Repitió el niño su pregunta. Alec se ruborizó aún más.

\- Aquí estoy bien.

\- Pero estas comiendo parado; eso es incómodo.- Alec no respondió, pero se removió incomodo - ¿Siguen enojados? - Preguntó mirando al rubio y luego a su hermano.

\- No es eso Max - Negó Alec.

\- Es que tu hermano no puede sentarse - Dijo Sebastian con una risita.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Se quiso hacer el gracioso anoche.

\- Me caí - Dijo rápidamente mirando a Sebastian con reproche. El niño los miró confundido, bostezando.

\- ¿Te pongo una Iratze? - Preguntó inocentemente Max a su hermano. Alec sonrió afablemente: Max todavía no estaba listo para ir poniendo runas, mucho menos cuando empezaba a medio dormirse otra vez.

\- Descuida, Alexander tiene una buena runa de resistencia; él aguanta bien.

Alec le lanzó su tenedor que Sebastian esquivó entre risas. El niño apenas y lo notó.

\- Deberías acostarte Max - Dijo Alec. El niño asintió poniéndose de pie y marchándose por las escaleras. Escucharon un golpe cuando tropezó con el último escalón estampándose con el suelo.

\- Estoy bien - Dijo rápidamente desde arriba ante la risa de los dos más grandes.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas frente a Max - Lo riñó Alec. Sebastian se encogió de hombros cambiando el tema.

\- Mañana veremos a un brujo- Informó Sebastian parándose de la mesa al terminar de comer llevando el plato a la cocina.

\- ¿Un brujo? ¿Qué pasó con Maximus? – Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

\- Quien sabe – Dijo lacónico. Alec enarcó una ceja pero no ahondó más en el tema.

\- ¿Para qué veremos uno?

\- Te prometí que traer a tu familia ¿no? - Alec asintió; pero Sebastian pudo ver algo de duda en sus ojos. Los efectos de la poción de odio debían estar mermando.- Necesitare que me ayudes con eso.

 **¡NO!**

\- También puedo ayudarte en otras cosas; no solo en lo referente a mi familia-Dijo -Soy un guerrero

-Lo sé - Aseguró acorralándole-Uno bastante _resistente._ \- Susurró provocativamente, gruñendo cuando la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndoles. Alec también volteó a ver a Amatis con molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Señor, descubrieron que la Reina Seelie es nuestra aliada, la enclave de Londres y New York la capturaron, está en Alacante esperando un juicio.

Alec vio como la expresión de Sebastian se volvía pétrea y sus ojos se llenaban de furia.

\- ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?

\- No lo sé señor.- Alec se removió incomodo agradeciendo que Sebastian no lo estuviera viendo a los ojos en ese momento o se daría cuenta de los sentimientos encontrados entre satisfacción y culpa.- ¿Cómo procederemos?

\- Seelie se resolverá sola - Dijo serio apartándose de Alec - Pero prepara a todos; de New York nos encargaremos luego, pero el instituto de Londres y el resto de la clave debe entender que no pueden meterse en mis asuntos.- Amatis asintió. Sebastian bufó, estaba enojado: la Reina Seelie era una aliada bastante valiosa, con informantes en el mundo mundano, el submundo y la clave que suponían una ventaja importante para el rubio. Los nephilims creerían que le habían dado un golpe, tenía que demostrar que no estaban ni cerca de lograrlo.

Alec lo sujetó de la muñeca; deteniéndolo.

\- Yo también soy un guerrero - Repitió. Si se quedaba en casa le daba la razón a Meliorn, a Seelie y todas esas hadas y él no quería sentirse como un inútil para Sebastian. El rubio lo miró indeciso por un segundo.

 **Alec no es un asesino; no lo dejes ir.**

\- Cinco Minutos; no olvides tu arco.- Dijo serio. Alec asintió sonriendo besándole en agradecimiento y apresurándose a subir para ponerse el equipo de batalla y demostrar que estaba a la altura de Sebastian.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Has tenido noticias de Idris? - Preguntó Tessa a Maryse; se había quedado en el instituto luego de que Magnus se marchara hacía unas horas; e intentaba en la biblioteca conectar con Alexander otra vez. Sabía lo mal que se había puesto su amigo con la nota de Alec manchada en sangre; el brujo ni siquiera había podido centrarse lo suficiente para realizar el hechizo.

\- Solo Isabelle y Jace quejándose que no se les permitirá entrar a la vista ni salir de Idris. – Dijo Maryse con cansancio. Tessa intentó no mirarla con pena.

\- No creo que sea buena idea dejarlos allá.

\- La clave decidió que los menores de edad deben estar protegidos. – Aseguró.

\- Su madre eres tú, no la clave Maryse - Dijo. Suspirando luego al notar lo rudo que había sido el comentario. La expresión de la jefa del instituto no parecía molesta, estaba dividida.

\- Como su madre creo que es lo mejor - Aseguró con cansancio- Quizás no lo sepas, pero Sebastian Morgenstern asesinó a mi hijo menor.

\- Max - Susurró Tessa con pesar; Magnus se lo había contado, y como madre ella sabía lo duro que era perder a un hijo: le había destrozado el corazón ver fallecer a Lucy y James pese a que lo hicieron después de tener una vida plena, no quería imaginar lo que era que te arrebataran a tu pequeño cuando apenas empezaba a conocer la vida.

\- Era solo un niño - Maryse se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contener un sollozo - Él no tenía nada que ver con esta guerra iniciada por Valentine; yo incluso deje a mi pequeño al cuidado de ese monstruo de Sebastian en varias ocasiones, los vi conversando, jugando con Max; si tan solo hubiera sabido... – La voz de Maryse se quebró Tessa colocó una mano en su hombro, en apoyo; la pelonegro intentó tranquilizarse pero no pudo así que continuó -…Y ahora tiene a Alec, no quiero ni pensar lo que puede estar haciéndole.

\- La runa de parabatai de Jace...

\- No le ha dolido, lo sé - Admitió- Es lo único que no me permite perder la cabeza pero sabes tan bien como yo que no significa que este bien: paso cada día con miedo a que esa conexión de parabatai con Jace se rompa. Y entonces están él e Isabelle que quieren salir en su búsqueda; arriesgarse...

-Eso habla muy bien de ellos Maryse, de su amor por Alec.

-Lo sé- Susurró ella derrotada-Estoy orgullosa de ambos pero... pero ¿qué pasa si Sebastian les hace daño también? Si recupero a Alec a costa de sus hermanos yo…él nunca me lo perdonaría. No puedo perder otro hijo Tessa.

La mujer se quebró; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una vez que una escapó no pudo controlarlas. Tessa se acercó a ella intentando reconfortarla en un abrazo; Maryse era una mujer muy fuerte pero a veces hasta el más fuerte se ve sobrepasado y necesita desahogarse. Y Tessa sentía pena por ella: lo último que quería era estar en su situación.

\- No has perdido a Alec - Dijo reconfortante - Y no perderás a Jace e Isabelle pero no puedes evitar que ayuden: lo harán quieras o no. Es mejor que les permitas ayudar, si nos articulamos todos en un mismo plan podríamos tener éxito más rápido, y evitarías que hagan alguna tontería.

El sonido de la campana del instituto marcó las palabras de Tessa. Maryse se separó de la bruja secándose las lágrimas y retomando su expresión imponente.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó la castaña.

\- No realmente - Dijo. Ambas se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto armas en mano: estaban solas y en la situación actual en que estaban nada era suficiente precaución.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta solo vieron a Lily, una de las vampiras del Clan de Maureen y aliada a Raphael. La chica enarcó una ceja al ver a ambas mujeres armadas pese a que bajaron la guardia al verla.

\- Bonito recibimiento.

\- No te esperábamos - Dijo Maryse - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Podría decirse. - Aseguró - Hemos visto un par de lobos sin manada rondando por Time Square; dimos aviso al Praetor Lupus pero no han hecho nada al respecto.

\- Justo ahora no estoy en el mejor momento para encargarme de lobos novatos.

\- Entonces no digan que no lo intentamos cuando los matemos si se vuelven un riesgo - Dijo Lily seria. Maryse se restregó el rostro.

\- No, está bien. Enviare a alguien por gente del Praetor Lupus para que se encarguen - Aseguró. Lily se dio por satisfecha marchándose no sin antes una última mirada de refilón a las armas de las mujeres acompañadas de un bufido.

Maryse cerró la puerta cuando la vampira hubo salido de los terrenos del instituto.

\- Yo podría ir - Se ofreció Tessa. Había tratado con el Praetor antes, hacía bastante años a decir verdad pero confiaba en poder tener una conversación cordial.

\- No, está bien. - Dijo agotada - Los chicos conocen a un lobo del Praetor, solo le llamare.- Aseguró tomando su celular. Había registrado el número de Jordan Kyle hacia un tiempo en caso de que fuera necesario: no solo porque pudiera servirle de enlace con el Praetor, sino porque era amigo de sus hijos y estos tendían a desaparecer en misiones suicidas por lo que era bueno siempre tener un enlace con sus amigos/cómplices. Marcó el número; Kyle respondió al quinto tono.

\- _¿Diga?_ – Preguntó con voz somnolienta. Maryse escuchó la voz de una chica al fondo, suponía que era Maia Roberts pero no comentó nada al respecto, en cambio fue directo al grano.

\- Jordan Kyle lamento la hora, es Maryse Lightwood del instituto de New York - Dijo. Maryse casi siente gracia por el silencio ante eso, podía imaginar el desconcierto en el rostro del muchacho - Se me ha informado de un par de lobos novatos acechando por Time Square; como sabes hay una vista de la Reina Seelie hoy y estoy esperando información de Alexander por lo que te pido vayas con el Praetor Lupus para que tomen este caso bajo su tutela.

\- _Eh...si...claro… por supuesto señor…señora; quise decir señora_ \- Dijo aun con tono desconcertado. _\- Ya mismo._

\- Gracias - Aseguró colgando.

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan rígida cuando pides un favor? - Cuestionó Tessa con una sonrisa; Maryse no supo cómo tomárselo, en cambio volvió a su despacho, en espera de otra llamada de Robert.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec escuchó el corto discurso de Sebastian atento. La prioridad esta vez no era convertir más oscuros, sino dejar un mensaje claro: la clave no estaba ni cerca de mermar con sus débiles intentos a Sebastian.

El rubio activó el portal. Estaban apartados de la casa a las afueras del bosque de Brocelynd. Alec volvió una rápida mirada a la casa a varios metros de distancia; habían dejado a Max a cargo de Keyland; con un poco de suerte el niño seguiría dormido para cuando volvieran y no notaría la ausencia.

\- Merrywell estás a cargo de mantener el portal resguardado- Ordenó Sebastian a uno de los oscuros quien asintió mientras los otros comenzaban a atravesar el portal. Alec observó al oscuro y frunció el ceño dando un paso al frente -¿Que...?

El chico no respondió llegó hasta Merrywell cuchillo serafín en mano tomándolo de la camisa y halándolo para acercarlo peligrosamente a la hoja del cuchillo.

\- Le vuelves a dar mangas porno a mi hermano y te corto los testículos – El oscuro no respondió de inmediato. Alec alejó el cuchillo del cuello amenazando la entrepierna del Oscuro -¿Entendiste?

\- Si, lo siento señor – Se disculpó de inmediato. El chico lo soltó con brusquedad volviendo junto a Sebastian quien lo observaba con una expresión burlona.

\- Deja de amenazar a mis oscuros- Le susurró el rubio divertido. Alec sonrió con cierta culpabilidad. – Vamos.

 **Él no es un asesino; no lo lleves.** \- Las palabras en su cabeza borraron la sonrisa de Sebastian. Intentó ignorarlo, no era el momento para estar escuchando voces. Sin embargo sus siguientes palabras le cortaron la respiración - **Alexander no es como tú.**

Sebastian se desconcertó, deteniéndose cuando estaban a punto de pasar el portal y sujetando de la mano a Alec para evitar que lo pasara.

\- Quizás debas quedarte – Dijo con cierta duda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Se quejó encarándolo. Sebastian había estado de acuerdo en que le acompañara ¿Por qué cambiar de opinión ahora? El rubio suspiró.

\- Si vienes conmigo no te puedo permitir volver a interferir Alexander.

\- No lo hare - Aseguró Alec

\- Aun así tendrás que ver y hacer cosas con las que probablemente no estés cómodo

\- No me importa yo...

 **No lo dejes; se va a arrepentir**

\- …quiero ayudarte Jonathan

 **Déjalo en casa**

\- Hare lo que sea necesario por ti - Aseguró entrelazando sus dedos.

 **Lo estas cambiando; lo estas dañando**

\- …incluso poner una flecha entre los ojos a quienes te perjudican

Sebastian no podía creer la determinación con que lo había dicho; y por un segundo en que Alec pudo notar el brillo verde en su mirada, sintió el horror embargarlo ante las palabras del Nephilim; pero rápidamente ese sentimiento fue apagado y en cambio con su mano libre contuvo la mejilla del muchacho besándolo; Alexander era absolutamente todo lo que el necesitaba.

\- También a las hadas que te molesten - Bromeó refiriéndose a Meliorn; Alec se encogió de hombros como diciendo _"¿Que se le hace?"_

\- ¿Vamos? - Preguntó Alec. Sebastian dudó; había una parte de él, una parte con una molesta vocecilla, que le insistía en no permitirle ir.

\- Vamos - Coincidió con un ligero apretón en su mano, caminando ambos juntos a través del portal, porque la otra parte de él ansiaba ver a Alexander a su lado sobre un montículo de cuerpos y cenizas viendo el mundo arder a sus pies

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- No tienen pruebas de lo que me acusan; solo la carta de un niño que se fue por voluntad propia con el mayor peligro para la clave. –La réplica de la reina Seelie ante las acusaciones de la clave desató susurros en la audiencia. El juicio era público para tener testigos, aunque con acceso restringido: los menores de edad no podían asistir, cosa que no había agradado en lo absoluto a Jace e Isabelle.

\- Alexander Lightwood tuvo sus motivos. – Defendió Magnus de inmediato; había conseguido alcanzar a Catarina y tomar su puesto como representante del escaño de los brujos antes de que la vista diera lugar sin embargo ni eso fue suficiente para que le dejaran hablar a solas con Seelie.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esos? - Preguntó la hada con una sonrisa filosa dirigiéndose directamente al brujo de ojos de gatos - Problemas en el paraíso, según escuche.

\- Limítese a contestar las preguntas - Intervino Jia antes de que Robert o Magnus replicaran de nuevo; no podía dejar que la atención de la clave se desviara de la relación de la Reina Seelie con Sebastian; y Robert y Magnus no ayudarían en eso: ese caso era demasiado personal para ellos como para no caer en el juego de la reina. - ¿Qué relación tiene con Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?

\- Teníamos; es una buena pareja de sexo - Se escucharon murmullos entre las personas de la audiencia; Raphael Santiago la miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Teníamos? - Preguntó el vampiro. Seelie le sonrió ampliamente y el hijo de la noche no le gustó la mirada rápida y burlona que le dirigió a Magnus antes de contestar.

\- Encontró otro amante.- Jia carraspeó

\- Volviendo al tema - Dijo Robert- ¿Está confesando su alianza a Sebastian? Eso es una violación a los acuerdos.

\- Solo confieso que es bueno en la cama- Dijo ella sin inmutarse - Tengo entendido que eso es algo que tu Nephilim puede confirmar, Magnus Bane.

Magnus se incorporó violentamente; sus manos y ojos refulgían en llamas azules. Raphael y Luke intentaron contenerlo susurrándole alguna cosa mientras toda la sala se volvía un hervidero de rápidos susurros.

\- Reina Seelie, lo que sea que intenta insinuar de mi hijo le recomiendo que lo deje o va a arrepentirse - Siseó Robert también furioso.

\- Yo no insinuó nada - Dijo ladina- ¿No es cierto que Jonathan Morgenstern usó drogas de hadas para intentar aprovecharse de su hijo? – Dijo sonriente y agregó - Y no me hable de violar los acuerdos: apresar a un subterráneo sin pruebas es una violación de ellos, aún más si es una líder – Decretó con el mentón en alto - Y no veo a ninguno de ustedes - Esta vez se dirigió expresamente a Magnus, Raphael y Luke que habían logrado evitar que el primero le lanzara alguna maldición a Seelie y ahora lo sujetaban del brazo - Abogando por mis derechos.

\- ¿No es ese el trabajo del representante de las hadas? - Intervino Luke.- ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

\- Asesinado a sangre fría- Dijo y esta vez hubo un destello de rabia en su mirada - Por su hijo, Inquisidor

Un silencio general cubrió la sala. Todos sabían que las hadas no podían mentir aunque si torcer la verdad; ese era el único motivo por el que la acusación anterior a Alec no era considerada completamente, pero en este caso Seelie había sido clara en su afirmación.

Luke y Raphael se miraron con una misma expresión: ellos representaban a los submundos, y si eso que la reina decía era cierto, no podían dejarlo pasar, ni si quiera por Magnus quien había palidecido.

Jia por su parte veía a Robert intentando descifrar su expresión y decidir una respuesta.

\- ¿Acaso la ley de los acuerdos no es aplicable al hijo del inquisidor? ¿O es que ser amante del representante de los brujos le da inmunidad al asesinar Submundos? – Siguió. Magnus entrecerró los ojos apretando las manos aunque no pudo contener chispas azules en ella - Y no es Merliorn el único caso: fue un hijo suyo Inquisidor quien asesinó también a uno de mis duendes de Central Park la tarde de ayer.

Los murmullos ya no pudieron contenerse.

\- ¡Estas mintiendo zorra asquerosa! - Saltó Magnus. - Estuve en Central Park ayer en la tarde con Tessa Gray; intentábamos contactar con Alec con un hechizo: lo vimos donde sea que Sebastian lo tiene, él no estaba en Central Park.

\- Yo no miento brujo - Dijo Seelie mordaz - El duende Rask está muerto por el chico Lightwood; ¿Así que van a creer en las acusaciones de un asesino de hadas que se fue por su propia voluntad con un asesino de nephilims? ¿No hizo él una mayor traición? Traición a la tarea que Raziel les encomendó, traición a la clave.

\- Ese hecho tiene que ser investigado - Intervino Raphael antes de que Magnus perdiera la compostura. El vampiro miró con disculpa al brujo antes de agregar en dirección a Robert- Si realmente su hijo tiene la sangre de dos hadas en sus manos, inquisidor, debe ser juzgado por la ley de los acuerdos; si está aliado a Sebastian Morgenstern tendrá que comparecer ante la clave

Robert miró al vampiro y luego a Seelie; sabía lo que estaba intentando la Reina Hada y era lo que Raphael quería evitar: Quizás los representantes del consejo pudieran considerarse aliados a la causa; pero si los submundos sabían luego que en medio de una audiencia la Reina Seelie acusó al hijo del Inquisidor de romper los acuerdos asesinando Seelies y no se hizo nada; perderían el apoyo de muchos de ellos a la clave. Si el inquisidor defendía a un hijo que estaba siendo acusado de traición aliándose a Sebastian, los mismos Nephilims perderían la confianza en la clave. El hombre se restregó el rostro: El riesgo de enfrentar a Sebastian era alto, pero enfrentarlo fraccionados, sin el apoyo de los submundos y divididos entre ellos, era un suicidio para cada una de las razas.

\- La ley es dura, pero es la ley- Masculló Robert por lo bajo aplacando con eso los murmullos de la audiencia. Magnus apretó los puños fulminando con la mirada a Seelie quien pareció ligeramente sorprendida por esa respuesta. Ahora Alec tendría que enfrentar cargos por asesinatos y traición cuando fuera encontrado.- Mi hijo se presentara ante la espada alma cuando sea encontrado y demostrara que en esta ocasión, no estás diciendo la verdad.

\- Sin embargo tu Seelie - Volvió a retomar la palabra la Cónsul - En esa...relación con Sebastian, lo ayudaste a llegar hasta los institutos; incluyendo el ataque ocurrido en Los Ángeles donde secuestraron a Mark Blackthorn y te fue entregado.

\- Ya no lo tengo - Dijo evadiendo la primera afirmación. Magnus no pudo evitar ver a Helen Blackthorn junto a su tío y Aline en medio de las personas. La muchacha tenía algo muy cercano al odio en su mirada. - Se lo di a la Caza Salvaje, y como saben, no tengo jurisdicción sobre ellos.

Aline tuvo que sujetar a Helen del brazo para que no se levantara; si armaban un escándalo las sacarían e incluso podrían apresarla por la naturaleza del juicio y la sangre hada de Helen. Jia notó el movimiento dirigiéndoles una mirada de censura que pasó desapercibida por la mayoría gracias a Magnus:

\- Responde la pregunta - Ordenó Magnus - ¿Ayudaste o no a Sebastian a llegar a los institu...?

La voz de Magnus fue opacada y nuevamente los murmullos se alzaron cuando el portal del Gard se activó de pronto. Y sin aviso se dieron paso a través de él una mujer aferrando fuertemente a una niña en sus brazos con un cuchillo serafín a ristre; una pequeña de unos trece años con expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Tras ellos se dieron paso un par de muchachos que sujetaban de los hombros a un tercero con un feo corte en el abdomen; por último un hombre que Magnus reconoció: era Owlnight, el parabatai de Bullheart; tenía un feo corte en el brazo, sin embargo su expresión fue casi desesperada cuando gritó:

\- ¡Sellen el portal! ¡Ya Sebastian viene! - Toda la sala se alteró; Jia corrió a prisa estela en mano para bloquear el portal. Robert se apresuró en ayudarla, colocando runas de bloqueo.

Un silencio sepulcral y expectante se apoderó de toda la sala roto solo por la risa fría de la reina Seelie.

\- Como acaban de ver, no necesita mi ayuda.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Disparó la flecha apenas hubo visto el objetivo; todo a su alrededor era un caos. Los aullidos y gruñidos se mezclaban con gritos e instrucciones. Sebastian ahora si estaba furioso: alguien o algo había alertado a los Nefilims del instituto de Londres, y perdiendo el factor sorpresa fue casi imposible dominarlos y en cambio terminaron por escapar a Idris a través de un portal. Sebastian había quemado el instituto enviando a los Oscuros de vuelta a la casa y apareciendo solo junto a Alec y Amatis en ese lugar donde se encontraban ahora.

Alec había intentado mantenerse lo más al margen posible sin eso significar que se había librado de la batalla, solo quería dejar que el rubio liberara toda la ira que llevaba encima; el fuego consumía algunas de las paredes de la construcción y los cuerpos ya eran visibles en el suelo. Hombres lobos en su forma humana o animal gruñían en medio de la lucha contra el rubio y Amatis y, porque negarlo, contra el mismo Alec.

\- ¡Arhg! - El rubio decapitó sin piedad a una mujer en forma de lobo, salpicando todo de sangre. Un lobo aulló lastimeramente lanzándose sobre él, volviendo a la forma humana para intentar darle un zarpazo. Alec esquivó al lobo de su propia batalla, a tiempo para ver al rubio partirle el brazo al suyo, clavándole la espada en el pecho.

El chico Lightwood noqueó a su hombre lobo girándose rápidamente tomando su arco y una flecha del carcaj al ver a otro lobo dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el rubio a sus espaldas. El ojos azules disparó el arco acertándole en medio de los ojos al hombre lobo en medio del salto, el cuerpo cayó inerte a pocos pasos de Sebastian quien lo vio y luego a Alec, sonriéndole. El ojos azules sonrió también, la cara pálida del rubio estaba salpicada de sangre pero a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

Amatis sujetó de la cola a un lobo que intentó lanzarse sobre Alec, lanzándolo contra la pared del edificio en que había residido creando un gran boquete.

\- No se distraiga señor - Le advirtió a Alec. El pelonegro asintió volviendo a la batalla; le desconcertaba un poco pensar cuando habían empezado a tratarlo con ese respeto considerándolo un… _¿Señor?_ Sin duda alguna eso era obra de Sebastian.

Otro lobo; con forma humana le lanzó un zarpazo que le acertó en el brazo. Alec lo golpeó con su arco en el hocico sacando el cuchillo serafín a nombre de _Amenadiel_ para enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Eres un Nefilim - Le acusó. Alec no respondió; logró codearlo en el abdomen cortándole en el muslo con el cuchillo. El lobo lo golpeó otra vez, esta vez un zarpazo profundo en el hombro tumbándolo al suelo y al segundo Alec lo tenía en su forma animal sobre él intentando arrancarle el cuello con los dientes. Lo sujetó de la mandíbula para mantenerlo apartado. Solo tendría un segundo quizás menos para soltarlo, tomar el cuchillo y matarlo.

El lobo arremetió otra vez; Alec puso todas sus fuerzas en mantenerlo apartado pero el hombro herido le escocía y podía sentir el aliento perruno en su rostro cada vez más cerca.

Sebastian saltó sobre ellos y con un rápido movimiento atravesó con su espada la espada del hombre lobo saliendo por su pecho. La sangre salpicó su rostro y el de Alec, quien tuvo que contener la respiración para que el filo de la espada de Sebastian no cortara también su abdomen. El rubio saco el arma buscando otro lobo que matar y Alec se quitó ese de encima. Lo miró un segundo, aun con los ojos abiertos: era un rostro desconocido para él, todos los que fallecían ese día lo eran; él había matado al menos a tres hombres lobos. Se mordió el labio: se suponía que su deber como Nefilim era proteger a otros, incluso los subterráneos.

Negó con la cabeza: no tenía que importar si esto ayudaba a Sebastian.

El cambio de la brisa nocturna trajo el olor a carne quemada a la nariz del Nefilim; volteó: Amatis arrojaba los cuerpos hacía los lugares donde el fuego estaba más avivado. En pocos minutos se había deshecho de casi la mitad de los cuerpos de los hombres lobos y las paredes de la construcción estaban tomadas casi en su totalidad por las llamas.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Alec acercándose a Sebastian. Se preguntó si su rostro se vería igual de escalofriante que el del rubio salpicado en sangre.

\- Un poco - Admitió aun agitado por la batalla - Mataste a ese lobo que iba a atacarme por la espalda.

\- Te dije que era buena idea traerme – Aseguró con autosuficiencia.

 **Lo estas volviendo un asesino**

Sebastian ignoró esas palabras y en cambio arremetió contra Alec apoderándose de sus labios contra uno de los pedazos de pared aun en pie y sin incendiarse de la construcción. Alec lo recibió respondiéndole con la misma intensidad incrementada por el calor de la batalla.

Había un sabor a sangre en sus labios, pero no le prestó atención; lo único que le importaba era Alec y a este solo le importaba Sebastian; lo demás: el edificio a medio caer, Amatis, la hoguera con cuerpos de hombres lobo, era secundario.

\- Este mundo en llamas es nuestro Alexander - Sentenció separándose apenas para hablar - Es tuyo.

Alec le sonrió tontamente besándolo otra vez, era en esos momentos que sentía que podía mandar a la clave a meterse la ley por donde no les diera el sol.

Y hablando de esos _lugares_ ; las manos de Sebastian se fijaron en su trasero mientras él introducía las propias bajo la camisa del rubio y se volvían a besar cargados de deseo intensificado por la adrenalina de la batalla.

\- Volvamos a casa- Propuso Alec acercándose más, su entrepierna rozando la del rubio - Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

\- Señor alguien viene – Informó Amatis interrumpiendo. Alec bufó mientras Sebastian se apartaba para mirar en la dirección en que la oscura le señalaba y en efecto pudieron ver los faros de un auto que se aproximaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. El fuego había cesado ya y las cenizas caían en el aire como una grotesca parodia de copos de nieve. Desde donde estaban, los ocupantes del auto no podrían verlos. Sin embargo cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Alec se estremeció: él si los reconocía.

\- Jonathan- Exclamó con voz ahogada al verlo tomar de nuevo su espada.- No les puedes hacer daño, por favor.

El rubio lo miró con la ceja enarcada. Alexander se mordía el labio preocupado: ninguna poción actuaba respecto a sus sentimientos sobre esos dos que acababan de llegar, y comenzaba a ponerse ansioso.

\- Bien, pero quédate aquí: necesito que le den un mensaje al instituto y no me interesa que te vean aun. - Alec asintió quedándose junto a Amatis. Sebastian en cambio envainó la espada acercándose sigilosamente; a medida que se aproximaba a los recién llegados podía escucharlos; le parecía recordarlos de Burren hacía semanas.

\- Maia quédate atrás – Exclamó el chico horrorizado con lo que veía.

\- Están muertos Jordan; todos lo están - Ahogó Maia; viendo a Jordan susurrar los nombres de los lobos que reconocía y cerrar los ojos con dolor al encontrar la cabeza del Praetor Scott. La mayoría de los restos habían sido convertidos en una hoguera sin embargo podían ver algunos lobos mutilado o atravesados por flechas cubiertos parcialmente por las cenizas que caían. Era un panorama por demás macabro.

\- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí - Dijo Sebastian con sorna. Jordan y Maia se voltearon a la defensiva al verlo. – Sabía que me había faltado alguno.

\- Los mataste a todos- Rugió Jodan con dolor palpable en su voz - ¡Tu guerra no es contra nosotros!

\- No lo tomes personal - Aseguró con fastidio - Quería dejarle un mensaje al instituto de New York atacando el de Londres, pero escaparon; y eso me ha cabreado muchísimo así que vine aquí, como sea alguien tenía que morir hoy - Dijo con burla. Jordan apretó los puños con ira sin embargo no dejaba de intentar mantener a Maia tras de sí para protegerla.

\- No eres más que un asesino - Escupió la chica; Sebastian rio.

\- No estas con ella por su inteligencia ¿no? - Dijo con sorna

\- Te voy a matar - Rugió Jordan; había ira y dolor en su mirada, había perdido a su manada, su familia por completo. Sebastian detuvo la envestida, pateándolo en el estómago, Maia se lanzó también sobre él con las manos echas garra pero el medio demonio se agachó tomándola de un pie y lanzándola contra el suelo. Jordan se incorporó pero alguien se apresuró a intervenir llegando a la carrera.

\- ¿Alec? - Preguntaron los dos lobos confundidos. El ojos azules no los miró, en cambio se giró hacia Sebastian empujándolo.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo? ¡Dijiste que solo querías hablar con ellos! Son mis amigos - Dijo enojado.

\- ¡Te dije que no intervinieras! – Rugió el rubio golpeándolo en el rostro para sacarlo del camino.

 **¡¿Qué haces?** **!**

Alec cayó al suelo pero no se quedó ahí, se incorporó a prisa plantándose frente al rubio con mirada decidida y el labio sangrándole.

\- Jonathan – Le advirtió empuñando su cuchillo, no era su mirada decidida lo que desconcertó al rubio: Alexander no estaba furioso con él por haberlo golpeado, no, sus ojos azules estaban preocupado por sus amigos que los observaban desconcertados.

 **Lo golpeaste y él está más preocupado por sus amigos. –** Dijo la voz en su cabeza **– No te mereces a Alexander**

\- Él me atacó primero – Dijo el rubio ¿Se sentía avergonzado? Quizás. Tenía que disculparse con él pero no ahora, no frente a tantas personas viendo. - Vuelve a casa, solo le enviare un mensaje a los nefilims del instituto - Alec se cruzó de brazos sin dejar la defensiva. Sebastian suspiró clavando su espada en el suelo y quitándose el anillo que permitía transportarse y entregándoselo - No los tocare, confía en mí.

El chico suspiró.

\- Está bien - Dijo tomándolo y colocándoselo. Alec le dirigió una última mirada a Jordan y Maia. Que estaban horrorizados ante lo que veían; intentó sonreírles para hacerles entender que estarían a salvo y se giró – Me la llevare de todas formas – Aseguró tomando la espada del rubio y alejándose de ellos, desapareciendo de pronto gracias al anillo. Sebastian suspiró observándolo: ese Nefilim tenía un corazón de pollo.

\- ¿Que le has hecho? - Preguntó Maia.

\- Nada que les importe - Dijo volviéndose – Estás de suerte de que él estuviera aquí – Escupió.

\- Le has lavado el cerebro.

\- Puedes pensarlo si eso quieres – Dijo - Solo dile a los Nefilims del instituto que si se siguen metiendo en mi camino; acabaran como tu novio.

Maia se estremeció, escuchando un quejido tras ella; se volvió y el mundo se le cayó a los pies: había una oscura que reconocía de Burren: Amatis, que había atravesado con su espada a Jordan desde atrás. El chico botaba sangre por la boca con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡JORDAN! - Gritó corriendo hacia él.

\- Vete Maia, ¡huye!- Intentó apartarla él. Sebastian rio y él junto con Amatis se marcharon fuera de la isla; el rubio volviendo la mirada atrás cuando sabía que ninguno de los lobos lo veía.

 **Prometiste que no les harías daño**

Alec no estaría feliz por eso, pero había mantenido su palabra y no tocó a los lobos, al menos no él.

Vio al chico lobo acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha que lloraba y volvió la mirada al frente; quizás no tenía que haberlo matado. Se desconcertó ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

 **¿Remordimiento?**

Negó para sacarse esa idea; Alec había dicho que eran sus amigos, pero no los suyos. Lo único que le remordía era haber golpeado a Alexander; no, no era eso; sino algo más; algo en la forma en que la chica lloraba sin saber cómo mantener a Jordan con vida.

 **Casi perdemos a Alexander hoy**

Había cierta acusación no expresada; algo como _"y seria tu culpa por traerlo"._ Sebastian realmente había temido que ese lobo lograra arrancarle el cuello a Alec; por eso había dejado su propia batalla, para ayudarle.

Por un segundo se imaginó no haberlo conseguido: estaría en el lugar de la chica lobo con Alexander en el suelo intentando respirar con el cuello desgarrado...

Negó con la cabeza furiosamente; estaba pensando idioteces.

\- ¿Señor, pasa algo?

\- Nada - Negó; mejor se preocupaba en que Alec no se enterara de la muerte del tal Jordan o se enojaría con él y Sebastian no quería terminar con una flecha en su cuerpo otra vez - Ni una palabra de esto a Alec ¿Entendido?

\- Perfectamente - Aceptó ella.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Porque tardan tanto? – Masculló Isabelle con molestia escondida entre los arboles del bosque de Brocelynd. Luego de haber ayudado a la enclave a capturar a la Reina Seelie no les habían permitido entrar a la vista o salir de Idris, pero eso no los detenía, sabían que había submundos que llegaron para la vista de la Reina Seelie a través de portales fuera de Alacante, y tenían horas esperando a que estos volvieran para abrir esos portales y volver a Nueva York.

\- ¿Crees que les permitieran usar el portal del Gard? – Preguntó Jace mirando al cielo preocupado. Ya estaba anocheciendo en Idris. Les había tomado horas llegar hasta allí y habían pasado al menos otras dos allí pero nada, no había señal de los submundos.

\- No lo creo, lo tienen reservado para las evacuaciones – Aseguró la chica -Tal vez decidieron enjuiciar a todas las hadas.

\- Soñar no cuesta nada, supongo – Dijo Jace estirando el cuerpo entumecido. Notando a lo lejo figuras saliendo de la ciudad – Espera Izzy; creo que allí vienen – Dijo. Él y la chica se volvieron a esconder tras los arboles expectantes. En efecto había submundos caminando en esa dirección; pudieron distinguir a Luke que hablaba rápidamente con Raphael a su lado. Sea lo que fuera que había pasado en la vista los traía preocupados a ambos.

\- ¿Lista para volver? – Preguntó Jace.

\- Por Alec, siempre – Dijo serie viendo como un brujo abría el portal y pasaban los primeros submundos. Como líderes, Raphael y Luke se quedarían hasta el final para asegurarse que todos volvieran. Jace alzó una mano, contando silenciosamente con los dedos. Cuando llegaron a tres ambos se lanzaron a la carrera. La chica con su látigo sujetó las piernas de Luke lanzándolo al suelo; Jace golpeó a Raphael y a prisa ambos saltaron al portal.

Irían al Jade Wolf; habían enviado una nota de fuego a Clary y Simon para que les esperara allí. Era el único lugar de seguro donde podría esperarlos además del instituto pero en este sabían que su madre no estaría feliz de saber que se había escapado de Idris. Sin embargo al aparecer allí no obtuvieron el recibimiento que esperaban.

Todo en el Jade Wolf era un caos; lobos corrían hacía la entrada preocupados. Jace fue empujado por Bat cuando le pasó por un lado sin verlo. El rubio e Izzy se miraron con desconcierto, preocupados por Simon y Clary pero estos estaban bien. La pelirroja estaba entre la multitud de lobos y Simon estaba junto a alguien en la puerta:

Maia

La morena temblaba y su camisa estaba manchada en sangre. Simon la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla, viendo totalmente pálido, más de lo normal si era posible, el cuerpo que estaba depositado en el suelo: Jordan.

\- No… no podía dejarlo ahí… no podía – Sollozaba la loba. – Todos estaban muertos, Sebastian… no dejó a nadie del Praetor.

Todos la miraron en silencio con pena, nadie se atrevía a decir que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba a salvo, no cuando acababan de enterarse que una de las sociedades licántropos más consolidadas de los últimos dos siglos había sido erradicada en su totalidad.

\- ¡Ustedes dos, que creen que…! – La voz de Luke sujetando a Jace e Izzy cada uno de un brazo, murió al notar lo que ocurría. El líder de la manada los dejó apresurándose a Maia pero ya había atraído la atención de todos sobre ambos Nefilims.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Saltó Maia acusadoramente a Isabelle. La loba se soltó de Simon furiosa dirigiéndose a ellos. El vampiro tomó el cuerpo de quien fuera su amigo para colocarlo en una de las mesas, con dolor reflejado en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Luke, pero fue ignorado por la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué se trae tu familia con Sebastian? – Rugió. - ¡Tu madre nos envió ahí! De no ser por ella Jordan estaría vivo.

\- Estoy seguro que Maryse no quiso enviarlos en medio de un ataque – Defendió Jace.

\- ¡Y ahí estaba tu hermano! – Saltó. Isabelle y Jace respingaron.

\- ¿Alec? ¿Viste a Alec? – Saltó Isabelle sin poder ocultar cierta emoción – ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Él está con Sebastian! – Rugió Maia furiosa – No hizo nada por evitar que mataran al Praetor, por Jordan; y todo porque ustedes se siguen entrometiendo en sus asuntos.

\- No te atrevas a acusar a mi hermano de asesino – Siseó Isabelle furiosa.

\- Sus flechas estaban en la cabeza de los lobos – Rugió – Estaba bañado en sangre, discutiendo con Sebastian como si fueran…

Isabelle se lanzó sobre ella; golpeándola. La loba le devolvió el golpe ambas rodando por el suelo. Jace intentó separarlas al igual que Luke; pero ya las palabras de Maia estaban dichas, y habían calado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastian se giró con cierta incomodidad; no podía dormir; tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese día acechándole: empezaría el plan para hacerse con el resto de los Lightwood, pero eso implicaba alejarse por un tiempo de Alec y eso no le agradaba: habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal.

Sintió un peso aferrado a él lo que le hizo abrir los ojos respingando: Alec estaba dormido a su lado, abrazado a la cintura del rubio. Sebastian lo miró: había pensado esa noche cuando llegó a casa que el chico no querría hablarle después de haberlo golpeado en Manhattan y sin embargo allí estaba ¿Realmente dormía? Se mostraba tan vulnerable ante él.

No era la primera vez que estaban así, pero si la primera que se despertaba y lo veía dormir tan apacible; podría matarlo si quisiera y Alec ni siquiera se daría cuenta, solo no despertaría jamás. Él quería vengarse de Jace, hacerlo sufrir todo cuanto pudiera, matar a su parabatai lo destruiría casi por completo. Amenazar a Alec frente a todos, pondría al instituto de NY y a la Clave a sus pies, entonces ¿qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo ahí? Durmiendo a su lado.

 **"Amar no es perder el tiempo"** Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Amar... ¿Alguna vez había amado realmente? Los monstruos como él no amaba, los monstruos eran odiados por todos, incluso por sus propios padres, los monstruos como él estaban siempre solos.

" **No tiene por qué ser así"** Dijo la voz en su mente **"No estás solo ahora"**

Hacía días que no se sentía solo; desde que Alexander aceptara desayunar con él, por el motivo que fuera Alexander había aceptado comer junto a alguien que odiaba y él había logrado deshacerse de ese sentimiento de odio, Alec ahora lo amaba e incluso se había logrado formar una buena relación con Max

 **"** **Pero l** **o estás haciendo mal** **y** **vas a arruinarlo"** \- Otra vez esa molesta voz; Sebastian se removió mascullando – **"Olvida las pociones, déjalo por su cuenta"**

Las pociones solo eran precaución; solo hasta que su plan con los Lightwoods saliera a la perfección; luego lo dejaría porque Alec lo amaba a él, no a Bane.

 **"** **No sigas con tu plan mañana o t** **e quedaras solo otra vez"**

\- ¡No lo haré! - Gruñó; girándose por completo para quedar de frente a Alec. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y le dejaba ver la oscura sombra del golpe que le diera horas atrás. Estiró la mano acariciándolo con algo de culpa y el movimiento despertó al de ojos azules.- No estaré solo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Masculló somnoliento. Sebastian retiró la mano avergonzado consigo mismo, mirando sus ojos, azules como el mar y sintió las palabras atragantarse en su garganta: amar no era algo que alguien como él pudiera permitirse.

 **"Tampoco tienes que negártelo"** dijo la voz en su cabeza.

\- Yo... Alexander- Alec abrió los ojos por completo, nunca había escuchado ese tono afectado en Sebastian y al verlo, pese a la escasa luz notó el conflicto en su mirada esmeralda

 **Díselo**

\- Yo…

\- Está bien - Alec se acercó a besar sus labios sonriéndole, los ojos negros de Sebastian lo veían ahora tranquilizados.

 **No, NO, díselo**

-... Lo sé, yo también. – Aseguró Alec.

Sebastian sintió un gran alivio al no tener que decirle nada, y sin embargo una parte de él se sentía frustrado por eso. Alec se arregló un poco abrazando a Sebastian por los hombros de forma que este pudiera usar su brazo de almohada permitiéndole al rubio hundir su rostro en su pecho desnudo. Alec besó la mata de cabello rubio.

\- No estás solo Jonathan; me tienes a mí - Le susurró. Sebastian sintió su cuerpo relajarse ante eso y como sus pies y los de Alec se enredaban entre las sabanas. Se acurrucó entre los brazos del muchacho, se sentía tan vulnerable de esa forma con Alec, pero mientras fuera Alexander, estaría bien y eso era algo en lo que, al menos, coincidía con la voz en su cabeza.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Dónde están mis mangas? - Se quejó Max a la mañana siguiente mientras se metía varios trozos de tocino a la boca.

\- En tus bolsas que dejaste ahí.- Dijo señalando la mesa del desayuno.

\- Ayer tenía dos y hoy me queda solo una - Se quejó.

\- No sé de qué hablas - Se hizo el desentendido; había separado una bolsa con todos los mangas para mayores de edad; quizás se los daría cuando cumpliera 15 años.- En cualquier caso; están todos en japonés - Cambio el tema.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Necesito una runa de lenguas! - Exclamó emocionado levantándose la manga. Alec enarcó una ceja al ver la runa de coraje en batalla: se suponía que Max solo tenía la runa del Don que él le había colocado

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó señalándola.

\- Una runa - Dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Alec lo fulminó con la mirada - Una runa que me puso Sebastian - La mirada de Alec no se aminoró y Max sonrió ampliamente intentando mitigarlo - Sebastian me la puso hace dos días cuando me llevó a luchar contra el duende.

\- ¿Que Sebastian te llevó a qué? - Preguntó dejando los cubiertos en la mesa.

\- Estoy bien; lo solucione todo y Sebastian me puso un iratze y...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Estás herido? - Preguntó de inmediato.

\- El duende solo me mordió pero estoy bien - Aseguró - ¡Te digo que Sebastian me puso un iratze! - Exclamó rápidamente al ver que Alec seguía disgustado. – Deberías pedirle que te ponga una para eso ¿Qué te pasó, por cierto? - Intentó desviar el tema señalándole el golpe en la comisura de sus labios.

Alec estaba dispuesto a replicar, quizás a seguir riñéndole pero cambió de idea cuando Sebastian entró a la casa.

\- Date prisa Alec tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre llevar a mi hermano a luchar con duendes sin entrenamiento.

\- Traidor - Masculló Sebastian a Max por lo bajo y agregó - Ese era el entrenamiento. Vamos, tenemos unas pocas horas antes de poner el plan en marcha. – Dijo yendo a la cocina para servir una taza de café

\- ¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? – Preguntó Max con curiosidad.

\- Para traer a mamá y papá - Dijo el mayor. El niño sonrió ampliamente iluminándosele todo el rostro.

\- ¡Estaremos todos juntos! ¡Al fin! - Gritó emocionado. - ¿Cuándo vendrán?

\- En menos de 48 horas - Aseguró Sebastian volviéndose al ojos azules luego – ¿Puedes traer mi estela? La olvide arriba.

\- Igual hablaremos – Le advirtió Alec parándose y dejando los platos sucios para que Sebastian los colocara en el fregadero – Sírveme una taza de café – Pidió subiendo a prisa las escaleras. El rubio asintió, la taza ya estaba servida; y con prisa tomó un vial de su bolsillo vertiendo la totalidad de su contenido en el café, removiéndolo con la cuchara.

\- ¡Iugh! – Se quejó Max viéndolo fijamente - ¿Qué es eso?

Sebastian lo miró analíticamente, botando el vial en la papelera.

\- Ya te lo he dicho: la medicina para el hombro de tu hermano – Dijo serio – No se la quiere tomar.

\- Yo tampoco me la tomaría, parece barro – Dijo comprensivamente. Escucharon los pasos de Alec bajando las escaleras.

\- Ya sabes, ni una palabra: si no se la toma se reabrirá su herida. – Max hizo un gesto de cerrar un cierre imaginario en su boca y lanzándolo lejos.

\- ¿Qué planean ustedes dos? – Advirtió Alec con sospecha al verlos y agregó rápidamente – Dejen de hacerse chantajes sobre mí – Los riñó.

\- No sé de qué hablas – Dijo Max rápidamente.

\- Yo tampoco – Aseguró Sebastian - Sube a entrenar Max mientras ajusto los detalles con Alec. - El niño asintió fervientemente dirigiéndose a las escaleras pero se devolvió a mitad de camino.

\- ¿Me pondrías una runa de lenguas? - Sebastian enarcó una ceja. Mirando el rostro de molestia de Alec al respecto.

\- No necesitas una para entrenar así que sube - Le gruñó. Max masculló algo pero asintió subiendo las escaleras.

\- No vuelvas a sacarlo a una pelea, es muy pequeño. – Le advirtió. El rubio asintió tendiéndole un papel: Alec lo reconoció era la fotografía de su familia que él había hecho bolita y arrojado luego de que Sebastian lo flechara; recordaba que el rubio la había recogido. La miró un segundo, quizás con algo de nostalgia mientras el rubio le alcanzaba la taza de café.

 **Esto es bajo, incluso para ti**

\- No lo es, no seas tan sobreprotector – Las palabras de Sebastian iban tanto para Alec como para su cabeza mientras se quedaba a espaldas del pelonegro bebiendo un sorbo de café de su propia taza. Alec le dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Magnus. ¿El brujo estaría pensando en él?

Hacía varias semanas que no veía a su familia; habría esperado que Jace le contestara la nota que envió, pero no lo había hecho, ¿Estaría bien? E Isabelle, él sabía lo quisquillosa que podía ser su hermana. Otro trago del café y frunció el ceño. Estaba harto de eso, ¿Porque tenía que insistir en pensar que si Jace no le escribía era porque algo pasaba? Sencillamente él no le importaba a ellos, y era un sentimiento mutuo a decir verdad. Apretó la foto entre sus dedos, si les importara, ya su padre con toda su influencia como Inquisidor le habría encontrado, o Magnus, _el alto brujo_ ¡Ja!

\- ¿Porque me la das?

\- La conseguí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón; es tuya, ¿no? - Preguntó observando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, fuera de su campo de visión, atento.

\- No la quiero Jonathan - Dijo Alec con un suspiro - Lo único que me interesa de ellos es que hagan feliz a Max.

\- De eso nos encargaremos - Aseguró - ¿Ya te tomaste el café? - Alec asintió - Entonces vámonos; nos quedan pocas horas - Alec volteó hacía él quien dejaba su taza sobre el fregadero; recordó algo que le había llamado la atención esa tarde.

\- Espera… tus ojos – Dijo - ¿Sabías que se ponen verdes a veces?

\- ¿Qué? – La confusión de Sebastian fue genuina. – ¿De qué hablas? Son negros.

\- Ya lo sé – Aceptó Alec – Pero anoche fueron verdes por un segundo; ya lo había visto antes, pero no le había prestado atención.

\- ¿Has estado tomando drogas de hadas sin decirme? – Preguntó serio. Alec le golpeó en el brazo en reprimenda tomándolo de la mano para salir juntos de la casa.

Afuera un brujo de pies palmeados les esperaba pacientemente. El brujo le dirigió una mirada aburrida a Alec. Como todos los brujos, pensó el chico; aburridos de lo largas que eran sus vidas.

\- ¿Señor; puedo...decirle algo? - Cuestionó Amatis interceptándoles y dirigiéndole una extraña mirada a Alec. Este la entendió claramente, podía rechazar a apartarse pero no quería empezar el día discutiendo con los oscuros.

\- Estaré hablando con el brujo- Dijo marchándose hacia este – De todas formas quiero que me explique lo que hará su hechizo – Sebastian asintió viéndolo girarse y volviendo hacía Amatis.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

\- Es sobre la captura de la Reina Seelie; en el juicio que se le hizo se supo quién dio el dato a la clave

\- ¿Y bien?

Amatis miró rápidamente a Alec y luego a Sebastian antes de decir.

\- Fue Alexander señor - Sebastian abrió los ojos desconcertado - Le envió una carta a Jace Herondale

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Luke había conseguido tranquilizar a todos. La manada estaba afuera velando a Jordan a la luz de la luna mientras un grupo había sido enviado a las oficinas del Praetor a recuperar los cuerpos; muchos de ellos tenían familias que merecían una tumba donde llorarlos.

Maia estaba sentada en una silla, Bat estaba a su lado abrazándola para intentar tranquilizarla y Luke debía admitir que no estaba seguro si los temblores en sus manos era por lo ocurrido con Sebastian o por su ira por los Lightwoods; llevaba un golpe en la cara y estaba totalmente despeinada al igual que Isabelle quien apenas prestaba atención a que parte de su brazier se viera dado que la morena le había roto la blusa.

Jace estaba junto a ella y Clary a su lado intentaba calmarlo. Luke suspiró rogaba a los cielos porque las palabras de Maia no fueran ciertas o todo se complicaría para Alec, Magnus Bane y los Lightwoods pero por otra parte no podía solo no creerle a Maia. Tenía que hablar con Maryse lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

Simon abrió la puerta entrando a la trastienda con ellos. Estaba destrozado: Luke sabía que Jordan fue el apoyo que Simon necesitó para terminar de asumirse en el submundo. Su mejor amigo fuera de Clary con el que incluso había llegado a vivir juntos. El vampiro diurno se detuvo mirando a Maia y luego a Isabelle y deteniéndose de golpe; Luke lo entendió ¿de qué lado se pondría?

\- ¿Simon? – Lo llamó Isabelle, su tono prácticamente le exigía ponerse de su lado.

\- No puedo…lo siento Isabelle, pero no puedo. – La pelonegro abrió los ojos desconcertada. Soltándose de Jace para encarar a Simon – Clary y yo se los dijimos desde el principio: Algo no iba bien con Alec.

\- Simon – Le advirtió Clary en un susurró.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices Lewis – Siseó la pelo negro.

\- Alec no es un mal chico, pero no pueden decir que no se ha descarriado. – Isabelle lo abofeteó furiosa.

\- ¡Es de mi hermano de quien estás hablando!

\- ¡Y Jordan era mi amigo! - Exclamó – Y fingir que no está ocurriendo nada no va devolverlo.

Isabelle quiso responderle; pero Jace la contuvo sujetándola del brazo.

\- Volvamos al instituto Izzy – Dijo; dirigiéndole una mirada ruda a Simon y Maia. Isabelle negó pero el rubio insistió, advirtiéndole a Clary con la mirada que no los acompañara. Caminaron juntos a la salida el rubio deteniéndose antes – No me importa lo que hayas visto Maia, yo conozco a mi parabatai; también lamento la muerte de Jordan pero si alguno de ustedes lo vuelve a llamar asesino será de mi de quien tendrán que cuidarse.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se acostó en un sofá de la biblioteca del instituto de Nueva York en espera de los informes desde Idris. Había llegado hacia un par de horas luego de pasar todo el día en Idris entre juicios y asuntos relacionados al ataque de Londres. En Idris ya era media mañana pero cuando llegó hasta allí faltaban un par de horas más para que amaneciera; Maryse y Robert habían discutido cuando este le contó cómo había ido la vista; habían tenido que suspenderla luego de la aparición de los miembros de la enclave de Londres en medio del Gard pero la orden de interrogar a Alec cuando pudieran dar con él seguía en pie.

Magnus había decidido irse o terminaría matando a Seelie que seguía haciendo insinuaciones nada indirectas sobre Alec; no que le molestara matarla, la verdad; pero eso solo aumentaría los problemas políticos de la situación.

El ambiente en el instituto era tenso e incluso un poco sombrío, Robert había vuelto a Idris; Jace e Isabelle habían llegado hacía poco despotricando contra Maia Roberts y el Vampiro Diurno por algún motivo pero él no se sentía de ánimos para preguntar; Tessa había estado con él durante un rato, pero cuando fue evidente que el brujo quería estar solo, se retiró para hablar con Maryse o quizás estaría durmiendo, ya estaba por amanecer, en cualquier caso.

Se restregó el rostro cruzando luego las manos al frente apoyando los codos en sus rodillas; parecía mentira cuanto poder tenía en sus manos, y cuan inútil le resultaban: Alec estaba herido, la carta que Jace había recibido la noche anterior había estado manchada en sangre, él había comprobado con varios hechizos que era la sangre de su novio. La sangre era el elemento más poderoso que podía usar para rastrear más sin embargo no lo lograba y esta vez era su culpa: toda esa angustia no le permitía hacer un buen rastreo.

Notó una pequeña cicatriz en su mano; apenas visible; Magnus se extrañó no era como si él mismo estuviera lleno de estas así que chasqueó los dedos encendiendo las luces de la biblioteca, y en efecto ahí estaba, una pequeña marca que parecía dibujar algo, eso era extra...

El orden de sus pensamientos cambió; no, no lo era, esa cicatriz era un recuerdo preciado, el recuerdo de cuando Alec decidió dejar sus miedos atrás y jugársela por él; era la cicatriz que representaba algo que los unía: la runa de Alianza que Alec dibujó en el dorso de la mano de ambos antes de la batalla contra los demonios de Valentine hacia un varios meses.

Las runas de Clary eran nuevas, se suponía que esa runa los había unido para la batalla ¿pero solo para eso? No habían registros de todo el efecto de ella, y especialmente no había registros del efecto de ninguna runa en subterráneos, menos en brujos.

Recordó su última conexión: el dorso de su mano había estado iluminado igual que el de Alec, eran las manos en que estaban las cicatrices ¿Era gracias a esa runa que podían comunicarse de esa manera cuando realizaba el hechizo de rastreo? Y sin embargo no siempre ocurría, lo que significaba que había algo más interfiriendo: él y Tessa habían llegado a la conclusión de que quizás Maximus u otro brujo había dejado alguna barrera en el lugar donde Alec estaba; eso tenía sentido. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que pudiera conectar con Alec a esa hora de la madrugada? Quizás ninguna, quizás todas las posibilidades; lo cierto es que no perdía nada al internarlo, al contrario; ahora tenía una vía directa por donde canalizar su magia: a través de la runa que los unía.

Se concentró colocando la palma de su mano sobre la runa y cerró los ojos susurrando un hechizo en latín; no quería usar un idioma demoniaco, después de todo estaba canalizándolo a través de una runa que si bien no era del ángel, seguía siendo del cielo.

Susurró una y otra vez; no iba a rendirse esta vez; no hasta saber dónde podía conseguir a su Nefilim. Y entonces lo sintió…

Magnus casi no cabe en sí de la emoción al sentir otra vez esa sensación irreal, otra vez esos colores intensos que le hacían ver que lo que ocurría no era real, no físicamente al menos; pero sabía que sí lo era, vería a Alec otra vez. Esperó expectante intentando reconocer el lugar donde estaban y abrió la boca totalmente desconcertado ¿Eran los jardines del instituto?

\- ¿Alec? - Lo llamó en voz alta al ver que no aparecía; pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Alec cielo, estás aquí? - Nada; ¿Por qué estaría " _soñando"_ eso si Alec no estaba? Debía encontrarlo

Se giró dispuesto a buscarlo en cada arbusto si era necesario y respingó al ver al ojos azules tras suyo, tenía expresión de sorpresa por verlo allí y algo más que Magnus no pudo identificar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Su pregunta era casi una acusación.

\- Alec - La voz de Magnus se quebró: su Nefilim estaba tan magullado, los golpes de la vez pasada habían sido poco: había una fea herida de cuchillo en su brazo derecho y su pierna, su hombro derecho estaba rasgado por completo, su camisa rota le permitía ver los golpes y cortes en el abdomen y su rostro no estaba mucho mejor; estaba descalzo y apenas afincaba uno de los pies. Todo él eran golpes, cortes y sangre.

Magnus se acercó a él con el corazón en la boca. Mataría a Sebastian, le haría sufrir por cada herida que le hizo al Nefilim, por cada gota de sangre que le haya hecho derramar.

El pulso le temblaba pero esta vez Alec no se acercó a él; solo lo miraba con ojos aguantando lágrimas. Magnus se rompió por dentro ¿Ese sentimiento en sus ojos era rabia? ¿Rencor?

Magnus sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos; tomó las manos de Alec entre las suyas.

\- Estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarte cielo - El chico bufó retirando sus manos, Magnus sintió una daga en el corazón: ¿Alec lo estaba culpando por no haberlo encontrado ya? ¿Por dejar que Sebastian lo lastimara de esa forma? Era posible, él mismo se culpaba.- Alec por favor, por favor dime donde estas; ayúdame a sacarte de allí.

El chico no respondió, solo desvió la mirada hacia uno de los arbustos, no podía seguir manteniendo los ojos en Magnus; el brujo estaba por decir algo cuando lo notó: las marcas en su cuello, marcas de besos y mordidas que pasaron por su piel.

Las piernas de Magnus no pudieron sostenerlo más tiempo. El brujo se dejó caer al suelo: todos sus miedos se hacían realidad: Sebastian no solo torturaba a Alec, realmente ese maldito lo estaba violando.

\- Te voy a sacar de ahí - Juró entre lágrimas - Hoy mismo.

La imagen se desvaneció y lo último que Magnus vio fueron los ojos azules mirándolo con resentimiento; ese maldito de Sebastian estaba vejando a Alec, y él se sentía abandonado a su suerte, por su familia… por Magnus.

El brujo se incorporó del sofá a prisa. Lagrimas amargas cubrían sus mejillas. Tenía que dar con Alec, tenía que recuperarlo de inmediato costase lo que costase, no le importaba que tuviera que dar a cambio, mataría a Sebastian por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a su Nefilim.

Y él sabía quién podría ayudarlo: hablaría con su padre, estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera a cambio de ese favor, toda su magia, sus años inmortales, su vida entera si le ayudaba a salvar a Alec.

Salió del instituto a prisa, agradeciendo a Lilith que todos hubieran decidido dejarle descansar solo, no tenía tiempo para darle explicaciones a nadie o para que Tessa intentara detenerlo. Tenía que darse prisa: esa noche sería la última de Sebast...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tropezó con algo en las escalinatas del instituto haciéndolo caer. Magnus maldijo, escuchando un quejido adolorido a su lado. Agudizó la vista en la oscuridad de la noche para ver que había sido y el corazón se le detuvo:

¡Era Alec! Tan magullado como en su sueño, con la ropa llena de sangre y las heridas en su hombro y su pierna; estaba perdido en la semi-inconsciencia; pero era su Alec, real, en carne y hueso.

\- ¡MARYSE! - Gritó a todo pulmón apresurándose en tomar al chico en brazos para llevarlo dentro - ¡MARYSE VEN RAPIDO!

 **_OO_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué pasó aquí? :O ¿Qué le hizo Sebastian a Alec? Sí que se enojó por lo de la carta a Jace u,u**

 **Oh vaya, la voz de la conciencia de Sebasian un bastante enfadosa, Alec necesita una x.x o necesitaba, ahora está ya** _ **a salvo**_ **en el instituto ¿Pero y Max? Y justo ahora que Alec no está en la mejor posición con la clave y los lobos D:**

 **Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo que pasa; se llama** _"Caballo de Troya"_ **pero ¿Lo es realmente o es lo que todos piensan?**

 **Por cierto que** _siriuslush_ **me dejó un pequeño verso que se le hizo al fics y me encantó, lo comparto con uds:**

 _Él era la guerra, y él era la paz_ _  
_ _Él era el conflicto, él la serenidad_ _  
_ _Él era la duda, y él era la decisión_ _  
_ _Pero juntos ellos no sólo "eran", no,_ _  
_ _Juntos ellos "fueron" para ser del otro._

 **Ahora sí, me voy :D  
Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**

 **P.D: Si alguien consigue el pdf de Lady Midnight en español pásenme el link Y_Y que no lo consigo u.u**


	20. PII-C20: Rompecorazones

**Holaaa! Oh, me tarde un poco más de la cuenta x.x lo siento en serio, el capítulo se me alargó un poco** **(que raro)** **y como ven hasta le cambie el nombre a pesar de todo lo que las hice elucubrar con lo de "Caballo de Troya" xD**

 **Gracias a todos por los fav, follow, reviews y PM; en especial a** _Kyle Lancaster, kgs, siriuslush, Cassie Malfoy, belx's1021, lalala, marinasugus14, Sunako1993, Lorenmar, Val, Marian, San y SandraDom_ **; les respondo sus reviews.**

 **Cassie Malfoy:** Holaaa! Bienvenida! Wow! En una noche? Eres genial! xD Oh me encantan tus teorías, solo diré que acertaste en una de ella ;) me alegra que te guste el fics. Un beso :3

 **Lalala:** ohh un reviewsote! *W* estos reviews cada vez mutan más! Me encantan! Oh esa voz de la conciencia estará presente en mayor o menor medida, pero estará :D ¿Miedo? Sebastian está aterrado, la verdad. Ese Merrywell no engaña a nadie: mezcló sus mangas con los de Max para intentar disimular xD jajaja Pues Sebastian no iba a ser muy gentil luego de que lo hizo aguantarse una hora xD Oh bueno, creo que esa declaración de Alec, dispuesto a matar por Sebastian es la muestra más clara de cuan "intoxicado" está. Ya sabes cómo son las hadas, no mienten pero tampoco dicen la verdad y Seelie sabe todo el embrollo que causa hacer creer que fue Alec. Oh ya sabes, nada más romántico y sensual que fuego, sangre y cadáveres :D oh lo que te encanta es todo el embrollo que se puede armar con eso de que todos sepan de Alec y Sebastian ¿no? xD oh hace varios caps les advertí que mato a casi todos los que mueren en CoHF x.x Me imagine a ti y a la voz de la conciencia de Sebastian haciéndole porras _"A la bim a la bao a la bim bom baa! Diselo! Diselo! Ra ra ra!" o algo así xD_ oh andas muy pendiente de los ojitos xD oh por supuesto que no te responderé ninguna de tus inquietudes, tendrá que leer jojojo :D oh todas odiaron a Amatis xD ¿Todo lo que tenga lo soportaras? Ahora te imagino como el meme de Capitan America _"Puedo hacer esto todo el día"_ oh pero ya te lo he dicho, cuidado con lo que pides xD oh ¿Te he dicho que amos tus teorías? Umm acertaste un poquito en cada una supongo… o quizás no, en cualquier caso para los detalles toca hasta el próximo cap D: eso ultimo estabas como _Si, pero no pero sí pero no_ en cualquier caso a fin de cuentas cambie el nombre del cap xD De la serie; Simon es genial *w* y pues ya veremos si se casan o no, aunque ya por los avances sabemos que aunque no llegó con el caballo purpura, Magnus sí que llegó jajajaja un besote! :3

 **Val:** Me alegra que te guste como intento reflejar a los personajes. Creo que Sebastian en los libros si tenía su corazoncito y alma, solo que había que escarbar un poco y nadie lo hizo u.u un beso :3

 **Marian:** Me encanta que el fics este atrayendo fans al lado oscuro jojojojo :D digo digo x.x al Sebalec xD oh seremos colegas entonces :D siempre hay tiempo, solo hay que buscar un huequito por aquí y por allá para leer o escribir :D un beso :3

 **San:** La próxima vez llamare a Magnus como mi abogado… aunque perdamos será con estilo xD emp… bueno… siempre puede hacer que el tatuaje diga "Un Fulano Rask" xD "Un tsunami emocional" creo que es la mejor definición de ese cap… Oh bueno, ya saben lo que dicen "todo debe desmoronarse para ser reconstruido" *Ey Mily, ¿Quién dice eso?* *Shhh, no se .* jajajaja xD Max es una lindura, y me encantan los juegos de palabras con su nombre xD jaja no le pierdas la mirada a la voz de la conciencia de Sebas, estará paseándose por aquí de vez en cuando xD ¿No lastimarlo de esa forma sin su consentimiento? ¿Qué clase de 50sombras de Gray extremas crees que juegan? ._. jajajaajajajaja AME! Tu teoría de Max montado en la espalda de Sebastian diciéndole Caballo de Troya xD en serio lo ameee! Oh tranquila, me encantan tus teorías, en serio. Y sí, los hombres cambian completamente cuando de hijos se trata, pero cuando son niñas simplemente se vuelven otros, se parten completamente como galletitas de soda xD estoy pensando lo del fics de la familia Lightwood-Bane; estoy hablándolo con mi Parabatai para ver si lo escribimos entre las dos :P Un besote :3 P.D. ahora que mencionas lo de los 200 reviews xD me imagino a Iglesia con el sombrero de 200 y no saber si está celebrando los reviews o su cumpleaños xD

 **El resto por inbox.**

 **Por cierto que no había tenido tiempo de ver Deadpool, pero ¿Se dieron cuenta que Deadpool le anda robando las ideas a Sebastian? Cuando escribe el nombre de Francis con cadáveres tal como hizo el rubio con Alec xD jajajaja en fin… Les dejo con este capítulo :D sinceramente no es mi cap favorito, pero era necesario para lo que se viene.  
¡Así que les dejo leer!**

 _Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20: Rompecorazones**

 _Una palabra hiere más profundamente que una espada._

 **Richard Burton**

 _.*.*.*:*.*.*.*.*_

El instituto era un caos de movimiento; Tessa había llamado al Hermano Zachariah, el único en quien podían confiar teniendo en cuenta la situación legal de Alec. Él y Magnus trabajaban juntos para intentar resolver las heridas de Alec; mientras Isabelle, Jace, Maryse y Tessa no dejaban de entrar y salir del instituto buscando ingredientes de pociones para recuperar la salud del nefilim.

Tenía muchas heridas de todo tipo; las de su hombro eran zarpazos, habían golpes por do quiera, puñetazos, patadas o dados con algún objeto; e incluso una herida de flecha en su hombro izquierdo. Además había marcas de cadenas en una de sus muñecas.

Y lo que más les angustiaba era que las iratzes no actuaran en todas las heridas.

Sin embargo a eso del medio día; Zachariah salió de la enfermería. Ya lo habían estabilizado y Magnus se había quedado para limpiarle la sangre del cuerpo.

\- ¿Está bien? - Preguntó Maryse con voz temblorosa.

 _\- Físicamente se recuperara_ \- Aseguró Zachariah. - _Pero debemos esperar a que despierte para saber la magnitud del daño emocional._

Maryse asintió; se sentía aliviada, no podía describir la dicha que sintió esa madrugada cuando ante el grito desesperado de Magnus, bajó a la entrada del instituto y lo vio con su hijo mayor en brazos del brujo. Había sido dicha y miedo al ver el estado en que se encontraba; varias horas después sentía que ahora que recuperó a Alec podían hacerle frente a lo que viniera.

\- ¡Vamos a verlo! - Exclamó Jace de inmediato.

- _No causen alboroto a su alrededor, necesita tranquilidad._

Los tres Lightwoods asintieron entrando en silencio a la enfermería. Tessa se dejó caer en un sofá exhausta; el cansancio de la búsqueda las últimas semanas le resintió.

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ \- Preguntó Zachariah de inmediato.

\- Si; gracias Jem, por todo - Agradeció tomando la mano del hermano silencioso. Este no la apartó pero suspiró.

\- _Sabes que no puedo evitar que la hermandad lo interrogue._

\- Pero le estas dando tiempo a que se ponga mejor - Aseguró ella - Eso es suficiente. - El asintió apretando suavemente su mano, quedándose en silencio a su lado. Más tarde volvería al departamento de Catarina y él a la ciudad silenciosa, pero por ahora Tessa solo quería descansar un poco y disfrutar la presencia del hermano silencioso.

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Había todo un sentimiento de intimidad y amor cuando entraron a la enfermería que detuvo a los tres Lightwoods. Magnus humedecía un pequeño trapo en un bol que flotaba a su lado y lo pasaba con cuidado entre los dedos de Alec para limpiarle de la sangre seca de ellos.

Por un segundo los tres recién llegados dudaron si volver a salir; pero Maryse se negó a eso: Alec era su hijo y ella estaba tan preocupada como Magnus por él, ella quería cuidar de su hijo como cuando era un bebe con fiebre; tocarlo y sentir que realmente estaba ahí frente suyo.

La mujer caminó decidida tomando un bol y un paño de otra mesita de noche; y llenándole de agua con la jarra. Se sentó al otro lado de Alec tomando su mano e imitando al brujo. Ella no había visto la magnitud de las heridas, ahora solo quedaban cicatrices y marcas en su mayoría pero intentaba no imaginárselas o se derrumbaría.

Se agachó para humedecer el paño pero no consiguió el recipiente en el suelo donde la dejó; se desconcertó y enojó por un segundo al pensar que Bane la había desaparecido en un intento por correrla; estaba dispuesta a discutir desconcertándose al conseguir el bol flotando a su lado para que pudiera hacerlo con mayor comodidad.

La mujer se ruborizó avergonzada pero no dijo nada; continuó con su labor dirigiéndole una mirada en agradecimiento a Magnus; quien solo asintió. Después de todo no era una competencia, ambos amaban a Alec y ambos querían cuidar de él.

\- Vamos Jace - Susurró Izzy tomando a su hermano de la muñeca para sacarlo.

\- Pero Alec...

\- Vendremos luego - Dijo observando al brujo y su madre. El rubio también los miró y suspiró.

\- Traigámosle más agua y paños; seguro los necesitaran - Dijo; la pelonegro asintió. Ya sería su momento de cuidar de Alec, por ahora estaba en buenas manos.

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Simon al ver a Clary colgar su celular tras una llamada de Jace, su expresión era de circunstancia así que sin duda algo había ocurrido.

\- Era Jace: encontraron a Alec - Exclamó. El vampiro sonrió pero de inmediato esa sonrisa desapareció y ella lo notó. - Simon... ¿Realmente piensas que él está involucrado en la muerte de Jordan? – Preguntó con precaución pausando la partida que venían jugando desde hacía un rato en su casa.

\- ¿Tu no? - Preguntó este dejando también el mando de la x-box - No esta Jace para fingir Clary, tu misma sabes que todo esto que está pasando con Alec es muy raro y Maia no tiene por qué mentirnos.

\- Lo sé - Admitió ella - Pero es Alec - Dijo - El parabatai de Jace, el hermano de Isabelle; es el mismo Alec que nos ha ayudado y cuidado en más de una ocasión.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - Exclamó el vampiro, se podía ver la duda en su expresión - Pero tiene más de dos semanas con Sebastian; sabrá Dios que clase de cosas le habrá metido en la cabeza.

\- No creo que...

\- ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! Jace llegó a matar a una persona por órdenes de Sebastian; ¿Que te hace pensar que Alec no haría lo mismo? - La chica no tuvo argumentos; Simon intentó calmarse - No estoy diciendo que Alec haya permitido la muerte de Jordan intencionalmente, pero algo está mal Clary, escuchaste lo que dijo Luke anoche: le acusan de asesinar a dos Seelies; y tú y yo sabemos que estuvo involucrado en el ataque al instituto de Los Ángeles; son demasiadas casualidades.

Se creó un pesado silencio; Simon firme en su posición y Clary pensando en lo que había dicho, finalmente el vampiro diurno preguntó.

\- ¿Iras? – Ella negó.

\- Jace me pidió que nos viéramos luego – El chico torció el gesto y ella frunció el ceño. - Jace me necesita ahora Simon; independientemente de lo que yo crea – La chica tomó otra vez el mando de la consola dispuesta a renovar la partida - Ya hay orden de que Alec comparezca ante la espada Mortal. Si todo es un mal entendido saldrá bien librado.

\- ¿Pero y si no? - Preguntó el diurno con preocupación- Ni Isabelle, ni Jace, ni mucho menos Magnus están preparados para eso Clary; se van a derrumbar. – La chica no dijo nada y en cambio quitó la pausa más no se pudo concentrar en el televisor, después de todo en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Alec todavía no despierta - Susurró Isabelle con preocupación. Estaba sentada a un lado de Alec, Jace estaba al otro lado suyo con su mirada dorada fija en el rostro de su parabatai, cargado de preocupación. Había pasado del medio día cuando le dijeron a Maryse y Magnus que fuesen a descansar. Se habían negado en un principio pero finalmente habían cedido dejando a Alec a cargo de los dos jóvenes.

Habían heridas que las iratzes no habían podido controlar del todo y no sabían porque. El hermano Zachariah había intentado con pociones de la hermandad curarlo, sin éxito; sin embargo cuando establecieron que Alec no correría peligro por ellas, decidieron dejarlas curar al estilo mundano.

\- Estará bien - Aseguró el rubio - Sobrevivió a ese maldito de Sebastian; Alec puede con lo que sea.

\- Te aguanta como Parabatai, supongo que eso ya es bastante - Bromeó Isabelle; Jace emitió una risa sin gracia. La chica se enserió - Quiero que se despierte ya, pero mientras este así estará a salvo de la clave - Dijo - Escuchaste la discusión anoche entre mamá y papá.

\- La Reina Seelie lo acusó de traición - Dijo con rabia contenida - Maldita perra; pero Alec no tiene nada que ocultarle a la clave, dirá lo que ya sabemos: está cuidándonos de ese maldito de Sebastian a costa de sí mismo.

Isabelle asintió, sus dedos rozando las marcas moradas en el cuello de su hermano. Ella sabía que todos habían notado esas marcas que no eran de golpes, pero nadie las había mencionado; ni su madre, Magnus o el Hermano Silencioso, ni ellos mismos.

\- Voy a matarlo - Susurró ella - A ese maldito de Sebastian; por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi familia.

\- Ponte en la fila - Aseguró Jace. Había odio en su mirada dorada que refulgía en fuego celestial.

\- Jace...- Le advirtió Isabelle; el chico respiró profundo, tenía que calmarse. Cerró los ojos intentando poner en práctica los ejercicios de respiración que Jordan le enseñó.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en Jordan. Maia responsabilizaba a los Lightwood, acusaba a Alec al igual que lo hacía Simon. Él sabía cuánto le había afectado a Isabelle que el vampiro se pusiera de parte de Maia y sabia también que Clary, aunque no lo había dicho, pensaba de forma similar.

Eso no lo ayudó a tranquilizarse, sintió el fuego celestial quemar en su interior. Se apartó de Alec como precaución, no quería hacerle daño.

\- Alec ya está a salvo -Susurró para sí mismo queriendo tranquilizarse.- Está a salvo.

Un movimiento brusco por parte del chico inconsciente los alertó a ambos. Alec había movido el rostro. Por un segundo lo miraron expectantes antes de que el chico empezara a removerse inquieto. Seguía inconsciente pero algo le había alterado.

\- Agnus...nus...Magnus- Mascullaba. Isabelle y Jace se miraron - Lo siento. Lo siento. ¡Magnus!

\- ¡Ve por él! - Exclamó Isabelle; Jace salió a prisa. La chica en cambio junto a su hermano tomó una mano entre las suyas.

\- Shh Alec, está bien, Magnus estará aquí.

\- Magnus… ¡Lo traicione! ¡Magnus! - Grito en ese estado de semi-consciencia en que estaba.

\- ¡Alec! Alec cielo- Magnus se dio paso por la enfermería, llevaba una bata de baño y dejaba un charco de agua a su paso; Jace corría tras suyo. El brujo llegó hasta su nefilim de ojos azules ocupando el lugar de Isabelle, tomándolo de la mano. La chica se apartó dándoles espacio no sin antes darle un ligero apretón a su hermano, intentando reconfortarlo.- Aquí estoy Alexander.

Alec siguió removiéndose llamándolo. Magnus intentó tranquilizarlo, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole palabras dulces al oído.

\- Estás a salvo Alexander; despierta por favor; vuelve a mí.

\- Sebastian...no, no.. No les hagas daño... Magnus, por favor Magnus... ayud...

\- Alec - Sollozó - Tu puedes, despierta, estas a salvo, por favor Alec.- Besó su frente - Te amo garbancito, por favor...

El chico abrió los ojos; los espasmos se detuvieron cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes gatunos; fue solo un segundo antes de que las lágrimas cubrieran los ojos de ambos.

\- Alec - Susurró Magnus no cabiendo en sí de alegría. Jace e Isabelle respingaron de emoción notando que su hermano estaba despierto. Isabelle quiso acercarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría pero Jace la sujetó del brazo, deteniéndola.

\- Magnus - Sollozó Alec negando con la cabeza - Estoy soñando otra vez; Magnus no está aquí...- Intentó apartarse del brujo pero este sujetó su mano con firmeza.

\- Aquí estoy Alexander, estas en el instituto, estas a salvo cielo.

\- ¿El instituto? - Preguntó confundido incorporándose. Miró a Jace e Isabelle, la chica con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Volvió la mirada a Magnus, a esos ojos de gato que hacía mucho que no veía.

Y soltó las manos del brujo como si estas le quemasen; retrocediendo en la cama hasta el espaldar y abrazándose las piernas sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor. Magnus intentó no reflejar como le dolía que se apartara así de él. Y en cambio se mantuvo allí a un lado de la cama.

\- Está bien Alec; estamos aquí.

\- ¿Vencieron a Sebastian? – Preguntó; estaba completamente confundido. El brujo y los dos nefilims se miraron hasta que fue Jace quien habló con precaución.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Alec? - Cuestionó; el chico hizo una mueca.

\- Yo...yo... Hablaba con un brujo - Dijo confundido - Sebastian estaba hablando con Amatis ella le dijo...le dijo que fui yo quien delató su conexión con la Reina Seelie y él se enojó...mucho - Un escalofríos lo recorrió - Estaba furioso; me golpeó y luego...luego…

\- Shh está bien Alec - Intentó tranquilizarlo Magnus intentando tomarlo de la mano pero él se pegó aún más a la cama, evitándolo, el corazón del brujo se quebró - Cariño...

\- No, no me llames así - Susurró por lo bajo - No lo merezco.

\- Alec...- Intentó Jace.

\- No saben lo que he hecho; Los Ángeles, Londres, Las Hadas, el Praetor...con Sebastian. Tenías razón al desconfiar de mí, Magnus: yo...lo hicimos... me acost...

\- No lo digas - Le interrumpió Magnus; sus ojos estaban cerrados e intentaba mantener controlada su respiración - Se lo que ese maldito te hizo Alec; lo que te obligó a pasar, veo las marcas en tu cuerpo - Alec se abrazó a sí mismo como si intentara ocultarlas más el movimiento descubrió su hombro revelando los chupetes que resaltaban sobre su piel blanca casi como anuncios de neón. Isabelle se sujetó del brazo de Jace y Magnus respiró profundo para encontrar de nuevo su voz - Pero no lo digas, no puedo imaginármelo aprovechándose, lastimándote. Debí dar contigo y ponerte a salvo hace semanas pero no pude Alec y eso me está carcomiendo.

\- Y yo te esperaba - Sus palabras fueron una estocada en el pecho de Magnus, pero Alec no pareció notarlo en cambio siguió susurrando derrotado, sumido en sí mismo - No entiendes... No es cómo crees... no sabía... Yo quería...- Se creó un pesado silencio; el ojos azules no se movió y Magnus no intentó acercarse. Alec miró a sus dos hermanos fijamente por unos segundos.- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? Tengo que verlos, contarles...

\- ¡Papá! - Exclamó Isabelle de pronto alarmada, asustando al resto.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?- Jace estaba confundido.

\- No le hemos avisado que Alec está aquí - Exclamó dispuesta a salir de prisa pero se devolvió justo antes de cruzar la puerta para lanzarse sobre Alec y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. – Te extrañé hermano mayor – Dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y saliendo finalmente.

\- Buscare a Maryse - Aseguró Jace dispuesto a darle espacio a la pareja para que hablaran a solas; necesitaban hacerlo, incluso él había sentido la acusación de Alec.

\- ¡No espera! - Lo detuvo Alec con un grito; el rubio se detuvo pero el ojos azules veía a Magnus - ¿Puedes buscarla tú, por favor?

\- Alec...

\- Por favor Magnus - El brujo suspiró y asintió dejando su lugar a Jace y saliendo por Maryse

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Jace se aferró a su parabatai intentando contener las lágrimas de alegría que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Lo había abrazado cuando se hubieron quedado solos en la enfermería y ese abrazo era una promesa muda de no permitir que volviera a apartarse otra vez. Sintió las manos de Alec aferradas a su camisa de forma laxa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alec? – Preguntó Jace cuando se hubo separado de él, sentía incomodidad en Alec y eso era raro; no había hecho ningún intento por separarlo pero tampoco se había mostrado realmente receptivo. El ojos azules lo miró confundido y Jace suspiró – Con todos, con Magnus.- Explicó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Jace suspiró acercándose a su parabatai y sentándose en una silla junto a su cama.

\- Lo estás evitando.

\- No… No es mi intención – Suspiró – En algún punto, Sebastian me dijo que Magnus ya tenía a alguien: dijo que me consiguió un reemplazo; no quiero obligarlo a estar aquí si eso es cierto – Susurró.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creerle a ese malnacido después de todo lo que te ha hecho, Alec? – El pelonegro apretó la sabana en puño pero no dijo nada - ¿Cómo puedes creer que Magnus estaría con alguien más? Incluso Robert ha admitido que te ama, que ustedes se aman.

\- Así que solo tuve que ser secuestrado para que papá me aceptara – Dijo agrio.- Perfecto.

\- No, no es lo que quise decir – Exclamó Jace de inmediato. – No, no, olvida eso Alec. Magnus, él ha estado todos estos días dedicado a buscarte.

\- Claro – Susurró el chico Lightwood; el timbre del instituto se dejó escuchar pero ambos lo ignoraron.

\- Alec – Jace se incorporó sentándose en la cama de su parabatai; este se removió apartándose con una expresión de dolor en su rostro debido a sus heridas. El rubio intentó dejarlo pasar – Magnus y Tessa han viajado por todos lados buscand…

\- ¿Quién es Tessa? – Preguntó Alec alzando la mirada de inmediato – Él está con ella ¿cierto?

\- No, Alec…

\- Por ella me reemplazó

\- Ella lo está ayudando a…

\- Está bien – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; intentó abrazarse el cuerpo pese a su hombro herido. El timbre seguía sonando, sin embargo Jace apenas y lo notaba – Estuve con Sebastian Jace, me acosté con él – El rubio palideció notablemente; ya lo sabía, Magnus lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios, con todas su letras lo hacía aún más escalofriante – Cada noche; yo… - Inspiró profundo, intentaba contener las lágrimas – No entiendo porque lo hice, pero me doy asco; es mi culpa, Magnus… Magnus también sentiría asco de mí, es mejor que esté con otra persona, que…

\- ¡Deja de decir eso Alec! – Exclamó el rubio tomándolo de los hombros. Alec gimió de dolor y el rubio lo soltó de inmediato restregándose el rostro – Lo siento – Exclamó – Pero no es tu culpa Alec; nada de lo que Sebastian te haya hecho; yo lo sé, Magnus lo sabe. Tessa solo es una amiga, una bruja que nos ayudaba a buscarte porque puede convertirse en ti, ella intentaba conectar con tu mente y ver algo de lo que estabas viviendo y…

\- ¿Qué? – La expresión de desconcierto de Alec fue inmediata – ¿Ella… ella vio en mi mente? – Preguntó horrorizado.

\- No pudo; no realmente – Aseguró Jace – Nada de lo que hacíamos podía dar contigo; nada de lo que Magnus intentaba.

\- Yo… - Alec lo observó con duda- Quizás… deba hablar con Magnus – Admitió. Jace le sonrió.

\- No debe de tardar; solo fue por mamá - Aseguró. Alec negó.

\- ¿Puedes ir por él, Jace? Por favor – El chico dudó. Alec lo notó e intentó levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el rubio deteniéndolo. El rostro de Alec estaba contraído y se sujetaba el abdomen con dolor.

\- Magnus…

\- Está bien, está bien; voy por él – Aseguró ayudándolo a volver a recostarse – Pero no te muevas Alec – El pelonegro asintió. El rubio se apresuró en salir de la enfermería mirando una última vez a su parabatai; se dio cuenta que el timbre del instituto se había detenido solo que no supo cuándo; en cualquier caso su prioridad era apresurarse por el brujo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Isabelle colgó el teléfono con línea directa a Idris que se encontraba en el escritorio del despacho de su madre; había hablado ya con su padre y estaba tan feliz de saber que Alec había vuelto que pasó por alto el que fuese más del medio día cuando el chico había aparecido en la madrugada. La muchacha sonrió para sus adentros: su hermano estaba bien dentro de lo que cabría esperar, se sentía tan aliviada por eso pese a la situación: no era tonta, podía ver las heridas en su cuerpo y sabía que habían otras más que no eran visible: había visto como Alec rechazaba a Magnus, como se apartaba de todos. Solo Raziel sabría el daño emocional que ese medio demonio le había causado a su hermano y juraba por el ángel que haría todo lo posible porque Sebastian le pagara todo el daño que le había hecho a su familia, pero estaba dichosa de haber recuperado a Alec.

\- Si mal no recuerdo Maryse, Alec está por aquel lado – Escuchó la voz con cierta molestia de Magnus.

\- Ya lo sé Bane, pero olvide avisarle a Ro…oh – Maryse se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y ver allí a su hija. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya hable con papá – Dijo ella – Ya viene en camino.

\- Lo ves; vamos con Alec – Exclamó Magnus. La mujer se dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir con su hijo cuando el timbre del instituto sonó fuertemente - ¿Es en serio? – Rugió Magnus exasperado, como respuesta el timbre solo volvió a sonar.

\- No puede ser Robert, él puede entrar cuando quiere – Dijo la Nefilim mayor mordiéndose el labio. Quería ver a su hijo, abrazarlo y hablarle, escucharlo. Eran semanas desde la última vez que lo había hecho; llamaron otra vez, quien fuera parecía exasperado.

Maryse masculló algo dirigiéndose a prisa a la entrada del instituto. Magnus bufó siguiéndola: Alec le había pedido que fuera por ella, no tendría sentido volver sin la mujer, no cuando el chico rehuía de él. Isabelle dudó, quería ir con su hermano pero algo en esa visita le daba mala espina. Se apresuró a seguirlos dándose cuenta que tenía razón cuando abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Luke y Maia al otro lado. La chica era quien presionaba el timbre mientras que el alfa la reñía.

\- Veo que alguien nunca tuvo un timbre en su casa - Gruñó Magnus.

\- Largo - Siseó Isabelle de inmediato.

\- Y alguien no tiene modales en la suya

\- Maia - La riñó Luke.

\- Lucían; no es el mejor momento - Dijo Maryse intentando ser lo más clara posible - Tenemos asuntos importantes en casa, Alec...

\- Esto es importante Maryse, y en parte es sobre tu hijo - Dijo el líder de la manada.

\- No lo dejes entrar mamá; ¡solo vienen a calumniar a Alec! - Exclamó Isabelle furiosa. Magnus la observó confundido, recordando vagamente que la chica había vuelto la madrugada pasada junto a Jace despotricando contra la loba frente a ellos.

\- Maryse - Medió Luke - Anoche Sebastian arrasó con el Praetor Lupus - La mujer respingó, Magnus también prestó atención a la noticia; él había conocido al fundador del Praetor, era una sociedad muy encomiable aun para haber sido dirigida en un tiempo por Woolsey; y saber que había sido erradicada, que nada del legado de los hermanos Scott persistía, era desconcertante.

Maryse por su parte palideció; ¿anoche? Ella había enviado al muchacho, Jordan, a hablar con el Praetor así que...

\- ¡Jordan está muerto por su culpa! - La acusó Maia. Maryse palideció aún más.

\- Maia - La riñó Luke intentando mantenerla a raya. - Veras Maryse; Maia y Jordan se vieron involucrados en medio del ataque por tu petición de que hablara con Praetor Scott.

\- De haberlo sabido nunca lo habría enviado allí - Exclamó la mujer.

\- Estoy seguro de eso - Dijo el lobo- Pero no es solo eso de lo que quería hablarte: Maia asegura haber visto a Alec durante el ataque.

\- ¡Él estuvo ahí! No hizo nada por Jordan - Espetó la morena - Y estoy segura que mató con sus flechas a varios miembros del Praetor.

\- Repite eso una vez más y te voy a arrancar la cola perra pulgosa - Saltó Isabelle.

\- ¡Sebastian le dio su espada y su anillo! - Gritó Maia fuera de si - Y Alec solo se fue; ¡Se fue y nos dejó ahí! - Isabelle se lanzó sobre Maia. Luke que ya se lo esperaba se interpuso de inmediato. Magnus sujetó a la muchacha Lightgood aunque no sin ganas de hechizar a la loba y sin embargo, tenía sentido, Alec se lo había dicho hacia tan solo unos minutos: _"No saben lo que he hecho; Los Ángeles, Londres, Las Hadas, el Praetor"_. Tenían que hablar con él, saber todo lo que Sebastian le hubiese obligado hacer para establecer su situación legal cuanto antes.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - La voz seria de Robert se escuchó desde atrás de los lobos. Todos se giraron. El hombre estaba despeinado, se notaba que había corrido hasta el portal más próximo para aparecer ahí cuanto antes.- ¿Saben qué? No me importa, voy a ver a mi hijo ya que nadie pudo avisarme que estaba aquí. - El comentario fue especialmente dirigido a Maryse quien quiso contestarle pero Maia no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Está aquí ese asesino?

Isabelle enristró su látigo de Electrum; su madre la detuvo de inmediato y Magnus desapareció el látigo con un chasquido, lo menos que necesitaban era más problemas con los lobos.

\- Creo que es mejor que lleves a tu padre con Alec - Sugirió Magnus a la pelonegro.

\- Tienen que sacarlo; él es una trampa, un caballo de Troya – Exclamó Maia.

\- Vuelve a la estación – Ordenó Luke; no llegarían a nada con Maia dando gritos.

\- Bien – Resopló la chica – Pero cuando Sebastian venga a quemar el instituto no vendré a salvar sus traseros- Masculló retirándose.

\- Nosotros hablaremos adentro Luke - Dijo Maryse dirigiéndole una rígida mirada a Maia. Isabelle quiso replicar pero Robert la sujetó del brazo.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec? – Preguntó llevándola consigo; Isabelle refunfuñó intentando soltarse para volver, pero al darse cuenta que eso no sería posible empezó a despotricar.

\- ¿Quien se cree esa estúpida para venir aquí a acusar a Alec?

\- Isabelle – Intentó hablarle Robert.

\- ¡Está hablando de mi hermano! Alec jamás le haría daño...

\- ¡Isabelle!

\- ¿Qué? - Exclamó ella; su padre se restregó el rostro con cansancio; no había escuchado mucho de la discusión con Lucian y la chica, pero si lo suficiente.

\- Alec está acusado de asesinar dos Seelies – Informó.

\- ¿Qué? - La chica se desconcertó.- ¡No creerás que...!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió rotundo - Conozco a mi hijo – La chica asintió de acuerdo - Pero guindándote a pelear con esa mujer loba no lo libras de cargos; hablaremos con Alec, para saber lo que ocurrió realmente - Aseguró con una mano en el hombro de su hija - Luego cuando esté en condiciones responderá ante la espada mortal y limpiara su nombre.- Isabelle asintió de acuerdo. – Ahora llévame con él.

Esta vez Robert no pareció tan seguro. Izzy lo notó y fue su turno de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su padre intentando darle ánimos.

\- Está bien papá - Aseguró Isabelle. Robert negó, para nada seguro.

\- Dije cosas muy duras la última vez que él estuvo en el instituto; tengo responsabilidad en que tomara esa absurda decisión de "arreglar" la situación con Sebastian.

\- Alec no te culpara; él no es así - Aseguró ella tomando la mano de su padre - Amas a Alec, y él te ama a ti; todos te amamos.

\- Tanto que ninguno recordó avisarme que Alec había aparecido - Reclamó- ¿Como lo hizo por cierto?

\- Magnus solo lo consiguió en la entrada del instituto - Dijo ella llegando ante la puerta de la enfermería. Robert no entró, se retozó las manos nervioso.- Tranquilo; Alec pidió verte, no lo haría si estuviera enojado.

Robert asintió armándose de valor y abriendo la puerta para hablar con su hijo, pero este no estaba.

\- Quizás esté en el baño - Comentó Izzy confundida dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño de la enfermería pero no había nadie allí. - O quizás Jace...

Robert no la escuchó y volvió sobre sus pasos rumbo al despacho de Maryse; suponía que ella habría ido allí con los licántropos y tenía que alertarla, no iba a permitir que su hijo desapareciera otra vez ante sus narices. Entró con un portazo deteniéndose al ver respingar de sorpresa al pelonegro frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Alec?

El chico se giró lentamente; su mano descansaba sobre el teléfono del escritorio y veía a Robert con una mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada

\- Alexander - La voz de Robert se agudizó dispuesto a acercarse; Alec retrocedió poniendo el escritorio de por medio. Robert se detuvo en seco- Hijo…

Alec no habló de inmediato; en cambio observaba a Robert fijamente, parecía analizar cómo reaccionar ante él.

\- Yo...estoy bien - Aseguró intentando caminar hacia él pero el pie lastimado cedió. Robert se apresuró a sujetarlo en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí tu solo? - Exclamó Isabelle. Alec no contestó. Robert lo alzó en brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a la enfermería. La chica se apresuró en abrir la puerta para ellos.

Robert caminó en silencio; observando el rostro de su hijo durante todo el camino. Habían momentos, terribles momentos en que había dado por perdido a Alec, en los que pensó que nunca lo recuperaría o que cuando lo encontraran seria solo su cuerpo, sin embargo allí estaba y él sentía como su pecho se hinchaba de alegría y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Donde esta Jace? - Preguntó Isabelle cuando hubieron llegado a la enfermería y no vieron al rubio. – Lo voy a matar por dejarte solo.

\- Busca a Magnus - Respondió Alec. Robert lo posó en la cama y el chico intentó sujetarse el abdomen adolorido pero el movimiento destapó las marcas en su hombro. Alec se apresuró en intentar taparlas, pero era demasiado tarde.

Robert sujetó las manos del chico con las suyas; eran callosas y aun así su tacto fue suave y cariñoso.

\- ¿Que te hizo ese monstruo hijo? – Preguntó para sí, apesadumbrado. Alec retiró la mano de su lado

\- Lo que querías papá - Susurró - Me puso límites.

Robert lo soltó como si quemara y se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de Alec, destrozado por sus palabras. Isabelle se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- Yo...yo jamás quise algo como esto Alexander - Susurró él. Isabelle salió para dejarles hablar a solas.

\- Lo sé, yo...lo siento - Se disculpó restregándose el rostro - No sé porque dije eso, lo siento yo... - Hizo una mueca - ¿Puedes prestarme tu estela? - Se señaló el abdomen; uno de los cortes había vuelto a sangrar.

Robert se apresuró a sacarla; pero no se la entregó en cambio se acercó para colocarle la Iratze. Alec intentó retroceder pero cambió de idea y le permitió colocársela.

\- No cierra - Dijo Robert preocupado.

\- Tarda más; y se reabre - Dijo - Por eso necesito una estela, no puedo estar pidiéndoles una Iratze en cada momento.

\- No me molestaría colocártela, soy tu padre - Aseguro; más aun así le entregó la estela al ojos azules - Pero si te hace sentir más cómodo, tenla.

\- Gracias - Susurró sujetando la estela de su padre - Yo... Les pedí que te llamaran porque hay algo importante que debo decirte. Como inquisidor...

\- Dime...

\- Sebastian va a atacar Idris - Aseguró. Robert se estremeció. - Está preparando su ejército de Oscuros para eso - Aseguró - Tienes que advertirles papá...

\- Llamare a Jia de inmediato... – Dijo poniéndose en pie; Alec lo sujetó del brazo con un quejido de dolor por el movimiento.

\- No - Negó este - Tienes que ir a preparar a la clave; asegúrate de que resguarden Alacante: Sebastian tiene su guarida en Idris - Robert gimió de sorpresa - No puedes dejar que destruya la ciudad.

\- Le pediré a Bane un portal; volveré apenas haya advertido a la clave hijo - Robert se puso de pie pero no salió - Alexander; cuando vuelva lo hare con la espada mortal - Aseguró - Creeré en tu palabra hijo pero la clave quiere seguridad sobre lo que ocurrió con el Praetor, el hada Meliorn y el duende Rask

-¿El duende? - Preguntó Alec rápidamente; su rostro palideció aún más y Robert pudo notar un temblor en sus manos.

\- ¿Alec; hay algo que quieras decirme?-Preguntó confundido porque su hijo prestara más atención a este último. El pelonegro negó fervientemente - ¿Pasó algo con ese duende?

\- Nada, no es nada - Dijo rápidamente - Advierte a Idris papá; resguarda la ciudad, cuando vuelvas hablaremos.

\- Siempre te has preocupado primero por los demás y luego por ti; estoy orgulloso Alexander - Aseguró el hombre besando la frente de su hijo antes de salir a prisa.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jace se apresuró por Magnus, se suponía que este buscaba a Maryse, pero en la habitación de la mujer no estaba. Se preguntó si estarían en el despacho de ella, era lo más lógico, de hecho, si lo pensaba en frio, sería muy raro que Magnus irrumpiera repentinamente en la habitación de su suegra.

Se dirigió al despacho de la mujer pensando en Alec. Estaba raro, de eso no había duda, solo esperaba que lo que le había dicho le sirviera para dejar de apartarse del brujo; Jace sabía cuánto lo amaba su parabatai, después de todo estaba seguro que toda esa tontería de irse con Sebastian para _resolver_ los problemas la había hecho para recuperar la confianza de Magnus, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con el brujo. Suspiró ¿Qué iba a hacer con Alec?

Pasó por la biblioteca escuchando la voz de Maryse; se detuvo, seguro Magnus estaría con ella pero ¿Sonaba alterada? El rubio se acercó cauteloso.

\- Maryse, calma; Magnus…- Ese era Luke

\- ¡Al demonio la calma! – Y ese el brujo - No te voy a permitir que insinúes que Alexander está aliado a Sebastian. – Rugió - ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo lo dejó ese maldito? ¿Cómo lo encontré en el instituto? ¡Alec estuvo inconsciente hasta hace poco! Está lleno de heridas y tu vienes aquí a decir que él está ayudando a quien le hizo eso.

\- Solo les digo que lo piensen – Dijo Luke con tono precavido – No le den libertades hasta que haya comparecido ante la espada mortal.

\- Al carajo con la espada – Exclamó Jace interviniendo con los puños apretados de rabia. Magnus hizo un gesto que simulaba aplaudirle el comentario. – Es de Alec de quien estamos hablando.

\- Precisamente porque es de Alec, contuve a la manada de buscar represalias – Advirtió Luke.

\- ¿Nos estás amenazando Lucían? – El tono de Maryse sí que era una amenaza. El lobo alzó las manos en rendición

\- Maryse, la reina Seelie lo acusó de dos asesinatos.

\- Pensé que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que no podemos creer nada de lo que diga esa zorra loca. – Siseó Magnus.

\- Maia también lo está señalando ahora; no quiero creer lo que dice Seelie, pero no pretendo cegarme a los hechos.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos "hechos" según tú?

\- ¡Alexander se fugó con Sebastian! – Exclamó Luke en respuesta a Maryse.

\- Yo también me "fugué" con él.- Gruñó Jace

\- Y perdí varios lobos para traerte de regreso – La voz de Luke fue mortal ente eso. El líder la manada suspiró intentando contenerse y retomar la compostura de la discusión – Lo que intento decir es que mientras no sepamos porque lo hizo, sobre que terreno estamos parados, la manada será…precavida en lo referente a Alexander Lightwood.

\- Nosotros sabemos sobre que terreno estamos parados – Dijo Magnus tajante chasqueando los dedos para abrir la puerta y dejar en claro que la conversación estaba terminada.- Y defenderemos a Alec ante la clave, Sebastian o tu manada si es necesario.

Luke no dijo nada más, todo estaba dicho y en cualquier caso sabía que no lo escucharían. El licántropo salió de la biblioteca dispuesto a salir del instituto dejando a Maryse, Jace y Magnus resoplando de indignación. Fue Magnus el primero en olvidar el tema.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Estabas cuidando a Alec.

\- Me pidió que te buscara, quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hasta ahora lo dices? – Gruñó el brujo apartándolo de su camino para salir a prisa a la enfermería. Maryse suspiró apresurándose tras él tropezando a Jace sin querer, lo sentía por Magnus, pero ella todavía no hablaba con su hijo. El rubio gruñó algo sobre si acaso era invisible pero salió tras ellos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus estaba pensando seriamente en perder la compostura y cometer Lightwoodcidio. Alec había enviado a Jace a hablar con él ¡Con él! No con Isabelle, ni con Maryse ni con el mismo Jace ¡ÉL! Y sin embargo ninguno de los antes mencionados parecía dispuesto a retirarse de la enfermería. Maryse había arreglado ya las almohadas de Alec y alguno de sus vendajes, le habían repuesto algunas de las iratzes que ya no funcionaban, Jace había pedido comida a domicilio cuando Isabelle ofreció cocinar para el ojos azules, y Magnus la apareció incluso antes de que el rubio terminara de marcar.

Alec había comido en silencio, Magnus supuso que con todo, no estaría de ánimos para reñirlo por robar comida de alguna tienda. Supuso…odiaba eso, quería hablar con él, no quería suponer, quería saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo Alec en ese momento aunque le aterrara todo lo que pudiera decirle.

Su celular vibró mientras veía a Maryse intentando arreglar otra vez la almohada del pelonegro. Observó el mensaje, era de Tessa diciéndole que había dormido toda la tarde y preguntándole por Alec, le respondió rápidamente que el chico estaba bien pese a que las heridas seguían sin sanarle y aun no hablaba con él a solas. No había terminado de enviarlo cuando Alec estalló.

\- ¡Estoy bien! Ya deja la almohada – Maryse se retiró algo cohibida; el pelonegro la miró y suspiró masajeándose las sienes. – Lo siento… es que… estoy cansado, no debí…

\- Está bien Alec – La mujer pareció querer acariciar su cabello pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se contuvo – Es solo que… temí que no te volvería a ver hijo. – Alec hizo un gesto con la cabeza que ninguno supo cómo interpretar.

\- Estoy bien – Repitió – No deberían estar al pendiente de mí. Se los dije, Sebastian va atacar Idris, deberían preocuparse por eso.

\- Robert ya se está encargando – Aseguró Jace, después de todo habían coincidido con Robert saliendo de la habitación del muchacho mientras ellos entraban hacía un par de horas y este les había informado el porqué de su rápida retirada. Alec negó.

\- No lo entienden, atacar los institutos era solo la punta del Iceberg: tiene todo un ejército de Oscuros a su mando, lo vi invocar demonios y utilizar brujos, incluso invocó y asesinó un ángel. – Gesticuló con las manos en su intento de hacerlos entender pero eso solo le provocó una mueca adolorida debido a sus heridas.

\- Siempre me he preguntado cómo hacen para capturarlos; no es que sean pequeños cachorritos indefensos a los que puedas lanzarles un lazo – Dijo Magnus pensativo. Era una buena pregunta y en realidad todos se lo hacían sin embargo exasperó a Alec. Isabelle lo notó e intervino.

\- No importa cuántas ventajas tenga Sebastian, Alec; o cuantos oscuros reclute, los buenos somos más, especialmente con la mayoría de los submundos de nuestro lado.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Alec para nada seguro - ¿Y de que nos vale? A ellos nos les preocupa nadie, en cambio nosotros... ¿Seriamos capaces de matar a nuestros seres queridos?- Intentó arreglarse en la cama pero tuvo que sujetarse el costado - ¿Crees que Luke podrá luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra Amatis si no es capaz de lastimarla realmente? ¿Podrían ustedes luchar contra mí si estuviera en esa situación? - Su pregunta causó un estremecimiento general.

Magnus no pudo evitar pensar en la discusión que acababa de tener con Luke y por un segundo se imaginó que el Alec frente suyo tenía runas rojas en lugar de negras. ¿Estaría dispuesto a matar a un Alec oscurecido? Podría decir que si, por Alec: Alec nunca se perdonaría hacer las cosas que Sebastian le ordenara, lastimar a sus seres queridos sin opción a negarse, a evitarlo. Podría decir que sí pero hacerlo lo destruiría a si mismo, y la verdad era que Magnus no sabía si tenía la fuerza suficiente.

\- Alec tiene razón – Coincidió Jace – Esos Oscuros son hermanos, padres, amantes, parabatais de los nefilims del mundo; y eso nos deja en desventaja.

Izzy tragó grueso hasta con cierto horror por la idea.

\- Pero… pero… nosotros tenemos el fuego celestial – Dijo la muchacha.

\- Jace no sabe cómo utilizarlo, así que no podemos contar con eso – Alegó Maryse seria – Y en cualquier caso Alec, no te dejaran entrar a Alacante hasta que tu situación se esclarezca; mucho menos con los cargos de traición a cuesta y no pienso moverme de aquí sin ti.

\- ¿Traición? – El ojos azules se incorporó parcialmente y su voz fue un pito agudo al hablar. El chico negó rápidamente para sí mismo recostándose otra vez y cerró los ojos – Era de esperarse; papá mencionó algo al respecto.

\- ¿Alec que pasó con Meliorn? – Preguntó Magnus su voz era suave, como si temiera que el chico lo tomara como una acusación - ¿Lo mataste?

Alec no respondió de inmediato; en cambio desvió la mirada avergonzado. Observaba la pared mientras sus dedos apretaban las sabanas. No necesitaron otra respuesta.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada – Exclamó Jace – Matamos submundos que se salen de la ley, y Merliorn estaba aliado a Sebastian.

\- Él era la mano derecha de la Reina Seelie – Dijo en un susurro lleno de rencor – Sabía de todos los " _favores_ " que ella le hacía a Sebastian.

\- ¿Y él duende? ¿Es cierto que mataste al duende cielo? – Preguntó Maryse.

\- Alec no estaba en Central Park – Exclamó Magnus de inmediato con cierta exasperación – No sé a qué se refirió Seelie con "el chico Lightwood" pero no fue…

\- ¡Sí! Fui yo – Exclamó el muchacho, casi gritó incorporándose a prisa. Magnus se mostró desconcertado al igual que Isabelle que hizo un ademan de acercarse preocupada por las heridas del muchacho pero este ya replicaba – Yo lo mate, fue un accidente, pero fui yo.

\- Estás mintiendo.- Le acusó Magnus serio. – Tú estabas en la casa donde Sebastian te tenía ¿A quién encubres Alec? – El chico negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a replicar con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa– Amatis y otros dos oscuros te tenían sujeto y les estabas suplicando por un niño. Si Sebastian obligó a un niño a asesinar al duende, la Clave puede tener consideración con él, pero no la tendrá contigo Alexander. Tienes que decirnos quien es.

\- No, fui yo… yo estaba en Central Park – Aseguró.

\- ¡Tessa conectó con tu mente en ese momento! – Exclamó Magnus fuera de sí. No iba a permitir que Alec se adjudicara un asesinato que no le correspondía. El chico palideció por completo - ¡¿A quién estás protegiendo Alec?! Déjanos ayudarte.

El chico negó una vez, y otra, tenía la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras no le salían y en cambio negó una tercera vez.

\- Alec – Susurró su madre intentando darle apoyo.

\- No puedo dejar que le haga daño – Susurró él derrotado – Le clavé una fecha en la pierna a Sebastian y él se enojó conmigo y se lo llevó al duende. El duende lo mordió, no sabía que tenía la piel marcada, fue un accidente.

\- ¿Quién es, Alec? – Preguntó Isabelle. El chico negó con la cabeza fuertemente – Alec…

\- Hice otras cosas – Cambió el tema rápidamente – En Los Ángeles, intente ayudar a los Blackthorns pero era demasiado tarde; y con el Praetor; debí intervenir antes, pero no podía permitir que lastimara a Maia y Jordan.

Por un segundo se creó un silencio aplastante. Isabelle, Jace, Magnus y Maryse se miraron entre sí; finalmente fue Jace quien se aclaró la garganta incómoda.

\- Alec, Jordan está muerto.

\- ¿Qué? – Su expresión fue de genuina sorpresa e incluso Magnus se atrevía a decir que había un sentimiento de traición en su mirada ¿Traición? Negó con la cabeza, era absurdo.

\- Sebastian lo asesinó – Dijo Isabelle.

\- ¡No, Jordan estaba vivo! – Exclamó, se veía realmente contrariado – Yo lo deje vivo – Esto último fue un susurro tan bajo que apenas lo escuchó Maryse por estar a su lado. La mujer lo miró confundida.

\- La clave quiere que expliques todas esas situaciones ante la espada mortal – Le explicó Magnus. El ojos azules tardó en responder, realmente parecía afectado.

\- Yo…lo haré – Aseguró – Todo lo que Sebastian me… _obligó_ de alguna forma a hacer desde que se dio cuenta de lo que hice con la poción de amor – Suspiró – No estuvo nada feliz. _Flecha por flecha_ – Lo citó como si evocara algún recuerdo remoto – Me clavó una flecha en el hombro.

\- Debiste utilizar ese anillo que tenías para desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes – Exclamó Izzy afectada.

\- Lo habría hecho de haberlo conservado – Lamentó el muchacho. Se creó un nuevo silencio. El sol de la tarde atravesaba los ventanales de la enfermería; y Alec se recostó una vez más en la cama. Magnus lo observó, se veía tan cansado.

Se acercó para sentarse en la silla a su lado.

\- Alec cielo, deberíamos hablar – Le dijo por lo bajo; quería hablar con él, quería abrazarlo y sentir a su Nefilim.

\- Claro – Dijo; realmente estaba agotado. Magnus vio como el chico luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos ahora que la conversación había cesado. El brujo suspiró.

\- Ahora no; descansa garbancito. – Alec asintió volviendo a posar la cabeza en la almohada, sumiéndose rápidamente en el sueño que era velado por esas cuatro personas que lo amaban.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Robert volvió al instituto pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Si bien intentaban no dejar a Alec solo ni un minuto; cuando el hombre llegó con las noticias de Alacante los reunió a todos en la biblioteca, inclusive Magnus. Alec seguía dormido desde que hubieron hablado horas atrás y no parecía estar cerca de despertarse por lo que habían accedido.

La clave había entrado en un completo movimiento ante la alerta de Alec, se había convocado a todos los Nefilims del mundo para proteger la ciudad. De Nueva York todos estaban ya en el país de los Nefilims desde que evacuaran a los menores, solo unos pocos como los jefes de institutos se mantenían aun en ellos, y eran aún menos los que como Jocelyne y Clary no habían hecho caso a ninguno de los llamados. Más esta vez tendrían que hacerlo, la orden era irrestricta; incluso se había convocado a algunos subterráneos aliados con el mismo fin; estaba claro que la prioridad de los Nefilims era proteger la ciudad a como dé lugar.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a obedecer mientras la seguridad de Alec no estuviera establecida. Robert había dejado claro ante Jia que aun siendo el Inquisidor su prioridad estaba en el Instituto de Nueva York con su familia. No sabían cuando atacaría Sebastian así que Jia aseguró que esa misma noche un Hermano Silencioso evaluaría a Alec y en caso de verlo lo suficientemente recuperado, en la mañana recibiría la espada Mortal para poder esclarecer su situación. Era lo mejor que tenían y era para lo que debían prepararse; después de todo, no estaba en la prioridad de ninguno meter a Alec en la línea de combate cuando sus heridas seguían tan abiertas como desde un principio, pero lo cierto era que cada uno de los Lightwoods y Magnus ansiaban una oportunidad para hacerle pagar a Sebastian todo el daño que había causado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Catarina resopló entrando a su departamento con un enorme ramo de flores que no dejaban de cambiar de color. Ese molesto de Malcolm Fade las había enviado a su trabajo ignorando el que ella trabajara rodeada de mundanos, pero eso no era lo que la traía de mal humor, no, si no la nota que venía con el ramo donde Fade concertaba para la mañana siguiente "la cita" con ella que Magnus le había prometido. ¿Quién se creía Bane? Le pondría polvo pica a pica en la purpurina por andarse de casamentero.

\- ¿Por qué de tan mal humor si están bonitas? – Catarina se sobresaltó ante la voz masculina que le hablaba desde el interior de su departamento. Soltó las flores y chispas blancas cubrieron sus manos: había un Nefilim joven de cabello negro y ojos azules frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su sala. – Soy yo.

\- Tessa – Bufó. Chasqueó los dedos para alzar las flores y llevarlas a poner en agua. Debió suponerlo, el Nefilim frente a ella era el chico de Magnus - ¿Sigues buscándolo? – Preguntó viendo como su amiga detallaba al espejo el cuerpo del muchacho.

\- De hecho ya apareció – Dijo Tessa algo distraída. Catarina se mostró sorprendida, suponía que eso explicaba porque no veía al brujo desde que retomó su lugar como representante de los brujos ante la Clave.

\- ¿Y Magnus? ¿Está bien?

\- Está con él – Aseguró – Fue él quien lo encontró, en la entrada del instituto – Catarina asintió. - Estaba todo herido, lleno de golpes y sangre por todos lados.

\- No me llamaron – Había cierto reproche en ese comentario; ella habría esperado que Magnus le pidiera ayuda, lo hacía para cosas menos importantes ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda para sanar al chico que amaba?

\- Todo fue muy rápido, Magnus y Jem se encargaron – Aseguró.

\- Bastante bien veo – Dijo Cat acercándose para observar el cuerpo del Nephilim – No parece herido; de hecho no parece siquiera alguien que estuvo secuestrado – Aseguró con ojo crítico – Sebastian lo mantuvo bien alimentado al menos.

\- Sé que no lo parece, pero está bastante herido – Dijo Tessa, se veía contrariada – Vi al chico antes de venir: Las Iratzes y pociones no pudieron curarle todas las heridas, Magnus y Jem no saben porque – Explicó. Catarina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y dices que no se reflejó ninguna de esas heridas al convertirte?

\- Ninguna – Aseguró – El hombro lo tenía destrozado, parecían zarpazos. – Dijo – Lograron vendárselo pero… - Tessa descubrió el hombro de Alec, solo había runas oscuras contrastando con la pálida piel. Catarina se acercó con ojo crítico evaluando el hombro del muchacho – Siempre que me convierto en alguien adquiero el estado de su cuerpo tal y como esté: sus cicatrices y heridas.

\- Pero él no está herido – Sentenció la bruja de piel azul.

\- ¿Qué? Te digo que estaba hecho una pena.

\- Pero no estaba herido, no realmente – Dijo con el ceño fruncido señalando una fea cicatriz en el hombro de Alec – Es una cicatriz de zarpazos, quizás un hombre lobo. – Tessa suspiró de alivio.

\- Entonces Magnus consiguió curarlo.

\- No – Negó seria – No es una cicatriz reciente Tessa; es el tipo de cicatrices que quedan al curarte con una Iratze no con magia, y fue al menos hace un día.

\- ¿Un día? – Preguntó confundida – Hace un día Alec estaba todavía con Sebastian. – Aseguró – Apareció apenas esta madrugada. ¿Por qué Sebastian…? – Catarina la obligó a girarse quitándole la camisa y examinando el cuerpo de Alec. Tessa se removió incomoda – Sabes que si Magnus entra y nos ve así pensará mal.

\- Shhhh – La chitó la de piel azul. - ¿Por qué Sebastian Morgenstern curaría las heridas de Alexander si lo iba a enviar "hecho una pena"?

\- ¿Las? – Cuestionó. Catarina señaló el hombro izquierdo de Alec, su abdomen y otros puntos del cuerpo.

\- Son heridas viejas – Dijo – Algunas tienen varios días de haber sido curadas.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que…?

\- Maldición – Exclamó la enfermera dándole un zape a Tessa que se quejó – ¡Debieron llamarme! Tessa por eso las Iratzes no le hacen nada en esas heridas: ya está curado, lo que ven es algún tipo de hechizo o glamour.

\- Pero eso significa que… ¡Raziel! – Exclamó recuperando su forma a prisa. Catarina chasqueó los dedos convirtiendo el atuendo de su amiga en ropa de chica mientras ambas tomaban sus bolsos a prisa dispuestas a salir rumbo al instituto - ¡Los está engañando! ¡Alec los está engañando a todos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec se colocó una runa de sigilo antes de emprender la marcha. Todos estaban al pendiente de él y cualquier mínimo ruido alertaría al resto de las personas en el instituto. No quería tenerlos encima, así que se dio prisa por los pasillos, vigilando cuidadosamente que no hubiera nadie siguiéndolo. Se detuvo al estar por girar una esquina y escondiéndose rápidamente tras una columna al ver a Jace e Izzy pasar rumbo a la cocina. El rubio hablaba por teléfono con Clary quien al parecer estaba en camino. Esperó a que se hubiesen perdido de la vista para seguir el camino hasta la entrada del instituto. Colocó una runa de silencio con la estela de Robert en el ascensor antes de accionarlo para llegar a la planta de la entrada y se dirigió a prisa a la puerta.

Alec abrió la puerta y maldijo cuando la campana que avisaba la apertura de estas por un Nefilim sonó. Sin embargo no se detuvo; se dio prisa a lanzarse de rodillas junto a las escalinatas buscando algo entre los arbustos.

\- Maldición; ¿dónde estás?

\- _¿Buscas algo, Alexander?_ \- Escuchó la voz etérea en su cerebro. Alec maldijo mentalmente al ver la figura alta del hermano Zachariah caminando en dirección a él desde la calle. - _Veo que te sientes mejor._

\- Si, un poco - Dijo enderezándose. Alec escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse y maldijo aún más fuerte en su mente; estaba seguro que ese hermano silencioso los había llamado a todos. Y en efecto sus padres, hermanos y Magnus se habrían paso por la iglesia hasta él.

\- Alec...- Intentó Magnus. Pero el chico se apartó

\- Estoy bien - Aseguró retrocediendo a su contacto. Magnus retrajo su mano cohibido.

\- ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Tú abriste la puerta?

\- Estoy bien - Dijo cortante a su madre creando un silencio incómodo. El hermano silencioso subió las escalinatas sin apartar la mirada del pelo negro hasta que se hubo colocado a su lado. No tocó su hombro ni se acercó demasiado sin embargo había toda una intención de querer acercarse, quizás no físicamente, pero si mental.

\- _¿Qué piensas, Alexander Lightwood? ¿Qué ocultas de lo que te pasó con Sebastian Morgenstern?_

\- Nada, no tengo nada que ocultar - Dijo este a la defensiva.. El hermano silencioso no ahondó en el tema y en cambio modificó su pregunta.

\- _¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes por tu familia?_

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

- _Te apartas de ellos._

\- No... no es eso, no estoy...

- _¿Listo? No te apartas con temor, hay algo más en tu mirada; algo que intentas ocultar: ¿aversión? Quiero pensar que es solo eso pero ¿porque?_

Alec no respondió de inmediato; miraba al Hermano Zachariah y luego a su familia; a Magnus… todos esperaban expectantes una respuesta. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Y entonces su mirada se endureció:

\- Me dejaron abandonado a mi suerte - Dijo con resentimiento.

\- ¡Alec no digas eso! - Exclamó Maryse horrorizada.- No puedes creer...

\- ¿Qué quieres que crea? ¿Cómo quieren que me sienta? Estuve más de dos semanas con Sebastian, atado a su voluntad ¡Y ustedes no hicieron nada por mí!

\- No podíamos dar contigo- Intentó Magnus intentando hacerlo comprender; la mirada de Alec fue mortal.

\- ¿Me buscaste siquiera?- Le espetó. Magnus intentó replicar pero Alec no se lo permitió- " _No quiero saber nada de ti…Estás peor que muerto para mi"_ \- El brujo se estremeció, reconocía esas palabras.

\- ¡No Alec! estaba enojado pero no…

\- Eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos: discúlpame por pensar que buscarme no sería tu prioridad – Lo interrumpió agrio. Dirigiéndose luego a sus padres y sus hermanos – Pero ustedes son mi familia, mi parabatai; pensé que al menos lo intentarían.

\- ¡Te buscamos Alexander! – Aseguró Robert.- No sabíamos que pasaba pero Jace nos dijo que solo querías resolver lo de las pociones y...

\- ¡Claro Jace! Siempre el perfecto Jace; como él se los dijo debían buscarme, si no me habrían tratado como un traidor.

\- Alec no es así - Intentó Jace; pero este no lo escuchó

-Oh espera, ¡igual tengo cargos!

– Hijo...- Habló Maryse con lágrimas - Cada día intentamos…

\- ¿Intentaron? ¡Estábamos en Idris bajos tus narices! – Le espetó a sus padres - Las hadas sabían de mí, algunos brujos también ¿Cómo es que ustedes que "me buscaban" no? – Las lágrimas cubrían el rostro del chico que con cada palabra rompía el corazón de las personas frente a él – Dime Magnus ¿Cómo es que no dabas conmigo si nos veíamos en sueños, si tenías a una bruja intentando meterse en mi mente? – El brujo no pudo responder, sus propias lágrimas de impotencia cubrían su rostro - ¿Si les importo tanto como es que solo recibí una maldita carta de mi parabatai en todo este tiempo?

\- No se enviaban Alec – Exclamó Jace – Lo intente, pero no podía...

\- ¿No podías? Les envié mensajes de fuego desde el primer momento; ¿Yo si podía, Jace? Pero me canse de esperar una respuesta.

\- Gracias a esos mensajes Magnus te siguió el rastro – Aseguró Maryse - Estuvo en Nápoles luego fuimos a Los Ángeles, Praga...

\- No fue suficiente - Siseó dándoles la espalda.- Nada de lo que hicieron lo fue - Se abrazó el cuerpo dejando escapar audibles sollozos que terminaron de destrozarlos a todos. Magnus quiso acercarse pero se detuvo con el pulso tembloroso ante un gesto de Zachariah

\- _Quizás sea mejor dejarlo solo_ _un rato_ \- Los demás dudaron más aun así empezaron a retirarse. Isabelle y Robert fueron los últimos, la chica que no había dicho nada hasta ahora, se detuvo en último momento volviéndose hacia su hermano.

\- Jamás te abandonamos Alec, eres mi hermano mayor: jamás te dejaríamos solo, solo… las cosas no fueron como esperábamos.

\- ¿Igual que con Max? – Su voz fue un susurro bajo, apenas audible - A él tampoco lo dejaste solo, solo se lo dejaste en bandeja de plata a Sebastian.

\- ¡Alexander! - Gritó Robert ante el llanto culpable de la muchacha a quien abrazó. El tema de Max era un punto demasiado sensible para ella que se culpaba por la muerte de su hermanito. Alec no dijo nada, no volteó a verlo, seguía produciendo espasmos por sus propios sollozos. Robert e Isabelle se marcharon finalmente. Alec escuchó el chirrido del ascensor dirigiéndose hacia los pisos residenciales del instituto y fue en ese momento en que sus espasmos se detuvieron de inmediato. El chico se giró, su rostro ya sin lágrima alguna. Se restregó las mejillas para deshacerse del rastro de las pocas que habían caído antes y escupió en dirección en la que todos se habían marchado. Maldito hermano silencioso que casi lo descubría tendría que irse con cuidado con él, y por supuesto que exigiría una recompensa por semejante actuación que superaba con creces la que venía interpretando a lo largo del día.

El ojos azules se dio prisa, con toda la escena, habían olvidado cerrar la puerta pues bien; volvió a arrodillarse junto a los arbusto buscando entre sus ramas hasta dar con lo que necesitaba: una cadena. Se la colocó alrededor del cuello y volvió al interior del instituto cerrando la puerta tras de él. El plan estaba en marcha y su familia obtendría lo que se merecía pronto. Él mismo había estado dándole pequeñas "estocadas" durante todo el día; disfrutando con cada palabra que les rompía el corazón; pero el golpe de gracia sería de Sebastian.

Sebastian... Sonrió apretando en su puño el anillo Morgenstern que colgaba de la cadena, antes de esconderlo bajo sus ropas. Solo unas pocas horas más y volvería a casa con él y Max.

 **_O_O_O_OO**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Alguno llegó a creer que Alec había vuelto a la normalidad? No lo creo xD Se la pasó todo el capítulo lanzando dagas verbales contra todos u.u Y pobre Magnus queriendo hablar a solas con él y no pudo. Ya en el próximo capítulo vuelve Sebastian (Y Max) y ahora si veremos que pasó luego de que Amatis echara de cabeza a Alec. Ese si se va a llamar** _"Caballo de Troya"_ **lo juro por la garrita xD Ya lo tengo listo, y prometo traerlo muuuy proooonto si la serie me complace con un graaaan y apasionado beso Malec *w* O si llegamos a los 200 reviews :D lo que pase primero jajajaja**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**

 **P.D. ¿En serio nadie ha conseguido el pdf de Lady Midnight? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Y_Y**


	21. PII-C21: Caballo de Troya

**Holaaaaa!**

 **¿Puede ser más perfecto este día? La serie me hizo feliz con ese besoo *w* ohh no he podido dejar de verlo en todo el día ¡lo juro! *w* ¡Ame todo el capítulo! Y luego uds me hacen feliz con los 201 review ¿Qué hice para merecer tanta felicidad?**

 **Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo xP confieso que casi no actualizo hoy, porque en mi afán de ver el cap 12 de shadowhunters apenas lo liberara Netflix, no dormí anoche y lo ví en la madrugada antes de irme a clases xD y como resultado caí muerta todo el día xD pero aquí está.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus hermosos review y PM! A** _Guest (1), siriuslush, Cassie Malfoy, Marian, Sunako1993, Kyle Lancaster, marinasugus13, Hikari, Lalala, Guest (2), Fan, NUMENEESSE y Alejandra;_ **y a los que le dan fav y follow a este fics :P**

 **Guest:** oh si pensaste que Alec había llegado recuperado? X.X bueno Maia está dolida, acusa a los Lightwoods por la muerte de Jordan, claro que quiere pelea. Oh descuida, yo también lo tengo en inglés, pero es que no entiendo nada Y_Y de todas formas gracias :D

 **Cassie Malfoy:** jajaja si, tenías razón xD y sobre si sigue bajo efecto de la poción, este cap te lo responde :D

 **Marian:** jajajaja, cuando una se pasa al lado oscuro, no sale a pesar de todo el remordimiento por Malec xD me alegra que te gustara el cap :P

 **Kyle Lancaster:** aquí se vienen Sebastian, Max y los besitos Sebalec ;) jajajaja el capítulo de la serie me encantó pero eso no implica con quien quedara Alec aquí XD gracias por el comentario :3

 **Hikari:** hola holaa :D me alegra que te animaras a comentar; y pues si, Alec se merece un Oscar y todo xD esperanza…esperanza…ya veremos xD Espero que hallas sobrevivido al cap de la serie, así que espero tu comentario ;) un beso :3

 **Lalala:** ¡Están vivos y mutando! Por eso me encantan xD oh bueno prepárate para que ese kokoro sufra otra vez… Alec es un caballo de Troya, Sebastian es el caballo de Max… todos son caballos a fin de cuentas xD ok, me descubriste, ese era el plan con Magnus susurrándole al garbancito que lo amaba: matar gente :D jojojo tu lado Malec revivirá un poco más en este capítulo, estoy segura :D bueno, ya verás en este cap que hizo Sebas luego de que Amatis le chismeara. Izzy y Maia se traen ganas de guindarse del cabello en cualquier momento xD creo que de todo lo que dijo Alec, eso a Robert fue lo más fuerte; bueno, eso y lo que le dijo a Izzy sobre Max u.u oh bien, sospecha de la estela, sospecha del teléfono, haces bien jojojo ;D oh pero reamente no reveló todo del escondite: solo dijo Sebastian está en Idris; si quisiera hecharlo de cabeza habría dicho que estaba en la casa donde Jace lo mató, él sabe dónde está y habrían llevado una horda de Nefilims a atacarlo, nah, Alec sabe lo que dice xD oh eso pasa, cuando uno está medio dormida y todo pierde sentido xD seh, Alec destiló veneno en esa última escena jajajajajajajja me mató esa entrega del Oscar xD lo siento Leo, espera otro año, este se lo merece Alec xD ame a Max llevando el sobre y sobre todo el discurso de Alec xD "luz de mi hoguera" jajajajajajaja oh en realidad duermo con una gran sonrisa pensando en cómo hacerlas sufrir con cada capítulo (soy mala, lo sé jojojo) oh ya sabes que pedirá ;) ¿Qué te hace pensar que cada vez que se descubría el hombro no era intencional? Digo, ocurrió en los momentos oportunos frente a Robert y Magnus, como para que sufrieran más. Oh ver la serie, pero sobre todo ver a Matt Daddario en pantalla grande sería lo más hermoso del mundo *w*

 **Guest:** Hola! Ohhh realmente no te puedo decir cuál es la pareja final, sino ¿qué chiste habría? Un beso :3

 **Fan:** no desesperes, aquí está lo prometido :D

 **Alejandra:** Wow estaba a nada de actualizar cuando llegó tu review xD menos mal actualicé la página antes o no lo habría visto D: oh que dilema: amar al Alec malo pero no querer que sufra el resto xD oh vamos, obviamente no te diré como terminara esto :D ese es el chiste: que mantengan la duda ;) un beso :3

 **¡Ahora sí, prepárense que les dejo leer!**

 _Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21: Caballo de Troya**

 _Le resultaba muy raro ser una extraña caminando por un lugar que había sido su hogar, ser una infiltrada donde en tiempos tuvo derecho a ir por donde quisiera. –_

 _ **Ken Follet**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _Sebastian se sintió pesado, abotargado, casi como si a medida que caminaba en dirección a Alec percibiera todo con una capa de irrealidad. ¿Había sido Alec quien delató a Seelie ante la clave? ¿Alec quien lo había traicionado? Si se comunicó con Jace para eso, quien sabría para que más lo hiciera._

 _Sacó su cuchillo serafín. Si Alec había sido capaz de traicionarle con eso, bien podía estar pasando toda clase de información a su familia; si tenía como hablar con Jace, ¿Quién le garantizaba que no lo hiciera con el brujo Bane?_

 _Arremetió contra el Lightwood quien hablaba con el brujo Jaxx; este último retrocedió rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Alec por su parte apenas y pudo esquivarlo apartándose a duras penas._

 _\- ¿Sebastian que demonios? - Pero el rubio no se detuvo a responder; estaba furioso y arremetió una vez más; tomando a Alec del cuello y golpeándolo contra un árbol detrás suyo mientras su cuchillo serafín rozaba amenazante contra el cuello del muchacho._

 _\- Tu acusaste a Seelie; le dijiste a Jace..._

 _\- ¿Qué? No..._

 _\- ¡No intentes mentirme! - Exclamó haciéndole un fino corte en el cuello. - ¡Fuiste tú! Te estas comunicando con él, ¿también lo haces con Bane? ¿Cuál es tu plan, Alexander?_

 _\- No tengo ningún plan - Exclamó Alec. Sebastian rugió amenazante - Jonathan…_

 _\- ¡No me llames así! - Rugió furioso; actuaba a la defensiva como un animal herido.- No tienes ningún derecho…_

 _\- ¡Si fui yo! - Exclamó Alec, no iba a soportar que Sebastian creyera que lo estaba traicionando - ¡Tenia que deshacerme de Seelie o te seguirías acostando con ella!_

 _\- ¿Qué? - Sebastian aflojó el agarre desconcertado. Alec aprovechó para empujarlo y soltarse ante la mirada impasible de Amatis y el brujo._

 _\- No ibas a dejar de acostarte con Seelie si eso te da algún beneficio; y yo no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con esa zorra. Tenía que sacarla de en medio sin echarme a todas las hadas en contra así que le escribí a Jace. La clave se encargaría de todo el trabajo sucio – Sebastian tardó en reaccionar, sin duda eso no era lo que se esperaba._

 _\- ¿Sabes cuánto me costó lograr que esa convenienciera se aliara a mí? - Rugió- ¿Tienes ideas de cuantos informantes he perdido por tu grandiosa idea? -Alec bufó._

 _ **Tú lo traicionas; él te traiciona: cosechas lo que siembras -**_ _Dijo la voz en su cabeza; Sebastian gruñó_

 _\- Consigue otros entonces – Lo retó Alec serio - Pero Seelie que se pudra en las mazmorras del Gard._

 _Sebastian soltó el cuchillo llevándose las manos al cabello al parecer sin saber que pensar o cómo actuar ahora; se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero pareció pensárselo mejor porque se giró de nuevo hacia Alec acertándole un puñetazo que al no esperárselo tumbó al Nephilim al suelo._

 _\- Nephilim estúpido y celoso - Gruñó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para alzarlo de nuevo y besarlo._

 _Seguía enojado y mucho pero quería confiar en Alexander; en sus motivos. No había intentado traicionarlo, había actuado con pretensiones mucho más egoístas. Sebastian lo apretó de la cintura pegándolo contra sí; él no necesitaba a Seelie, podía conseguir nuevos informantes, nuevos aliados. Pero Alexander era otra historia, lo necesitaba a su lado y se había vuelto adicto a él._

 _El brujo se aclaró la garganta cuando los dedos de Alec se perdieron en las hebras de cabello rubias sin miras a detener el beso. Sebastian se contuvo recordando sus planes, de no ser por eso lo habría besado todo el día_

 _ **No es mala idea; mejor que ese absurdo plan**_

 _Ignoró eso; no podían quedarse ahí; tenía que darse prisa: eran poco más de las dos de la mañana en New York, y su plan era empezar a movilizarse antes del amanecer._

 _\- Me vas a pagar caro esta - Le susurró a Alexander al oído. El chico se ruborizó pero asintió con una sonrisa ladina. Sebastian se separó de él volviéndose al brujo. - ¿Le explicaste ya lo que harán tus hechizos Jaxx? - Preguntó serio._

 _\- Completamente - Aseguró - No es más que un glamour poderoso para "_ reabrir _" viejas heridas. – Se dirigió más específicamente a Alec- No te dolerá, estarás completamente a salvo._

 _\- No temo a un poco de dolor - Comentó este serio._

 _\- Es bueno que lo digas porque necesitas heridas nuevas que puedan curar o se darán cuenta que algo ocurre - Dijo Sebastian lacónico; Alec asintió y Jaxx continuó hablando._

 _\- Estarás en un estado de aparente inconsciencia hasta después del medio día: podrás escuchar todo lo que hablen así te harás una idea de la situación cuando despiertes y a partir de ahí dependerá de tus dotes actorales._

 _Por primera vez Alec se mostró preocupado: él no era bueno mintiendo; pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por Max y Sebastian. Jaxx notó su expresión y suspiró chasqueando los dedos y lágrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos azules del moreno._

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Exigió Sebastian de inmediato._

 _\- Ayudo – Dijo sucinto; sin embargo explicó - Si las cosas se complican, solo llora un poco: ya te lo facilite; después de todo eres el hijo que vuelve al borde de la muerte, los distraerás con eso - Alec asintió secándose las lágrimas rápidamente. No es como si llorar fuera tan fácil, sin embargo solo hizo falta que lo pensara para que nuevas lagrimas surgieran de sus ojos. Se las secó otra vez a prisa, entendiendo. - Todos mis hechizos duraran solo unas veinte horas así que tienes que darte prisa._

 _\- Lo haré - Aseguró. Jaxx asintió._

 _\- Entonces aquí vamos - Aseguró moviendo sus manos mientras irrumpía en canticos demoniacos. Una nube violeta salió de las manos del brujo y envolvió a Alec por completo. Sebastian lo observó serio sin poder evitar respingar cuando minutos después la nube violeta descubrió a Alec._

 _Tenía todas las heridas que había recibido desde que llegó ¿habían sido tantas? Las de su lucha con los lobos en el bosque Brocelynd, el flechazo en su hombro izquierdo, los golpes de su batalla en Los Ángeles, y la de los lobos hacia unas horas en la sede del Praetor Lupus incluyendo el hombro desgarrado por el zarpazo, los golpes de su pelea con los oscuros y las marcas de las cadenas con que lo ataron a la estufa; incluso todos esos golpes y heridas que se causó entrenando con él o las marcas y mordidas juguetonas de las últimas noches. Todas estaban ahí y Sebastian tuvo el impulso de sacar su espada y decapitar a ese brujo por lastimar a Alec de esa forma._

 _ **Es un glamour**_ _\- Le recordó su mente-_ _ **Y en cualquier caso no fue el brujo quien se las causó en primer lugar; todas esas heridas son culpa tuya.**_

 _\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó intentando hacer caso omiso a la acusación de su mente. Alec se encogió de hombros; Sebastian casi podía sentir el dolor de ese movimiento en ambos hombros heridos pero no, Alec no hizo ni un gesto._

 _\- No siento nada diferente - Aseguró._

 _\- Él estará bien: no está perdiendo sangre realmente y no siente dolor, todo lo que vez es parte del glamour - Sebastian asintió._

 _\- Bien es todo; yo me encargo a partir de aquí - Aseguró tomando la mano de Alec. Sentía la sangre mojar sus dedos, la veía, pero Alec no parecía notarlo en lo absoluto. El brujo asintió y Sebastian desapareció junto al ojos azules al sótano de la casa. Era más fácil así: se suponía que Max estaría en el tercer piso entrenando pero no quería arriesgarse a que viera a Alec en ese estado y causarle un trauma al niño._

 _Alec observó el sótano con interés: no había estado muchas veces ahí, era como una mezcla de sala de entrenamiento y cuarto de experimentos. Sebastian le había dicho que había sido algo así como el despacho de Valentine cuando este residió ahí y realmente ninguno había tenido motivos para acercarse allí antes._

 _\- Pensé que iríamos a New York de una vez._

 _\- Te lo dije: necesitas nuevas heridas._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? No... ¡Wow! - Exclamó al ver su reflejo en un escudo pulido colgado en la pared. Se acercó a observarse con más detalle mientras Sebastian sellaba la puerta con una runa y colocaba una segunda de silencio con toda la intención de mantener a Max alejado. - ¿Cuánto tienes que pagarle al brujo por esto? – Cuestionó tocándose el hombro desgarrado esperando sentir dolor, pero no había y al contrario, si se concentraba bastante podía sentir su piel intacta bajo toda esa ilusión._

 _\- Eso no es tu problema - Dijo cortante._

 _\- Por supuesto que si - Replicó - Quizás habría sido mejor idea si solo vas al instituto y arrasas con él como haces con todos._

 _\- Ellos ya lo esperan – Dijo desenvainando su espada - Desde que Jace y Clary escaparon; no los tomaría con la guardia baja - Aseguró lanzando una estocada. Alec la esquivó tomando rápidamente su cuchillo serafín de entre los que consiguió en la habitación. Sebastian enarcó una ceja - No se supone que pongas resistencia._

 _\- Es más divertido así - Aseguró. Sebastian lo golpeó con el codo en la nariz girando rápidamente y rozando con el filo de su espada el abdomen del chico que se apartó de un salto intentando estocarlo en represalia._

 _\- Además el instituto de New York es de la familia del Inquisidor; una llamada y tendré a medio mundo de sombras ahí ayudándolos - Gruñó - Necesito distraerlos._

 _Alec retrocedió a prisa apenas escuchándolo y arremetiendo contra él una vez más. Sebastian lo interceptó y espada contra espada empujaban con fuerza para dominar al otro. Sus rostros resoplando por encima de las armas, uno cerca del otro._

 _\- Y asegurar que todos estén ahí cuando llegues - Comprendió Alec. Sebastian asintió en medio de su pequeña batalla por dominar el arma del otro. Alec se desconcertó su abdomen estaba herido, no se suponía que él pudiera mantenerle el paso - No me duele - Se dio cuenta. Sebastian sonrió besándolo por encima de sus armas._

 _\- ¿No pensaras que iba a herirte de verdad? - Preguntó. Alec sonrió culpable._

 _\- Pues...- No pudo terminar, un cabezazo del rubio lo hizo retroceder y al segundo tenía un nuevo, feo y esta vez profundo tajo en el brazo. Alec lo observó, era realmente una herida profunda y él apenas sentía un rasguño. Esquivó una nueva arremetida agachándose y haciendo caer a Sebastian con el pie. El ojos azules se sentó sobre el regazo del rubio soltando su cuchillo serafín y sujetando a Sebastian de las muñecas para besarlo con una intensidad que había aparecido y crecía con cada segundo; con toda la urgencia y necesidad de sentirlo completamente, en su boca, en su piel y en su interior; llevarse el aroma de Sebastian; las marcas que este causaba en su piel, por el tiempo que no lo tendría cerca._

 _El rubio soltó las armas y se deshizo del agarre del pelo negro para aferrarse a su cabello, ignorando las falsas heridas del glamour o las pocas nuevas que había causado; ya luego se encargaría de eso. Hizo girar a Alec para dejarlo contra el suelo y este de inmediato aferró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio alzando las caderas para generar fricción. Sebastian gimió en sus labios soltando una de sus manos para tomar el mango de su espada y empujarla lejos, debajo de uno de los muebles de armas: lo último que quería era que Alec notara el espeso líquido dorado que se mezclaba con su sangre en la hoja de la espada._

\- ¡Sebastian! - El grito de Max lo sacó de ese recuerdo. El rubio miró al niño con fastidio. Aun no amanecía en Idris, pero ese mocoso apenas y había podido dormir ansioso por el regreso de su familia.

Sebastian dejó de fingir que observaba los papeles delante suyo; con planes y estrategias, y miró al pequeño.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Son las tres de la mañana.

\- ¿Alec aún no vuelve? - Preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

\- Obviamente no, o la puerta habría estado cerrada para que no entraras.

\- ¿Porque? - Inquirió inocentemente. El rubio sonrió de lado, Alec lo mataría si se enteraba que le decía algo a su hermanito; así que solo se encogió de hombros.

-No me habrías encontrado solo - Dijo simplemente. Max no pareció entender por lo que él solo suspiró y preguntó - ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar Alec? - Preguntó preocupado. Sebastian suspiró con cierto fastidio que intentaba ignorar su preocupación: eran cerca de las diez de la noche en New York, Alec tendría una hora más antes de que todas las falsas heridas desaparecerían y eso lo pondría en problemas con su familia, pero el ojos azules aun no le avisaba que todo estaba listo para que él se dirigiera al instituto y eso le estaba desesperando.

 _Sebastian y Alec aparecieron en la entrada del instituto; el rubio había terminado de causarle heridas nuevas al pelonegro luego del arrebato de deseo del ojos azules. Habían acordado los detalles de lo que el chico Lightwood haría y lo que podía y no podía decir. En el interior del instituto había luces encendidas pero no se escuchaba nada. Alec lo observó: no había esperado volver allí, habría deseado no tener que hacerlo y volver a ver a las personas que lo habitaban, esos que se hacían llamar su familia; pero ahí estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _\- Dame el anillo.- Le pidió Sebastian. Alec miró su mano; el anillo Morgenstern estaba allí y no quería dejarlo, no quería separarse de algo que lo unía a Sebastian; sin embargo entendía perfectamente que no podía llegar de pronto con él._

 _Se lo quitó entregándoselo a Sebastian quien sacó de su bolsillo una cadena, colocando el anillo a modo de dije. Luego tomó su estela tocando con ella una de las runas grabadas a lo largo del anillo. Y se agachó entre los arbustos cercanos a la puerta escondiéndolo entre sus ramas._

 _\- Sabré cuando lo tomes - Aseguró - Hazlo cuando ya hayas resuelto todo; y prepárate, será entonces cuando venga.- Alec asintió.- ¿Estás listo? - Preguntó acariciando su mejilla moreteada._

 _\- No - Admitió - Pero todo sea por Max. - Sebastian sonrió de lado._

 _\- Entonces que comience el show - Dijo robándole un último y rápido beso antes de golpear al ojos azules en la sien dejándolo inconsciente en las escalinatas. Sebastian se escondió entre las sombras, no se iba a marchar hasta que Alec estuviera a salvo en el interior del instituto; aunque se carcomiera de ira y celos al ver que quien lo encontraba era el brujo._

\- Quizás solo un poco más; está encargándose de todo – Respondió a la pregunta de Max en un tono que dejaba claro que se intentaba convencer a sí mismo.

\- ¿Porque? - Sebastian rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Porque tu familia me odia; y creo que haberte matado tuvo algo que ver - Dijo sarcástico. Max se estremeció. El rubio se masajeó el puente de la nariz intentando ser paciente - ¿Has leído la historia del caballo de Troya?

\- ¿Caballo de Troya? ¿Es un manga? - Aunque pensándolo bien, volver a matarlo estaba sonándole tentador.

\- ¡Por Raziel! ¿Qué clase de educación mediocre te daban tus padres? - Gruñó; el niño se encogió de hombros, había entrado a la habitación aun sin invitación y caminaba observando todo curiosamente. - Alec está esperando el mejor momento - Dijo exasperado - No querrás que algo salga mal ¿O sí? - Max negó.

\- No, no - Dijo de inmediato y agregó - ¿Porque tu cuarto es tan desordenado? - Sebastian volteó con claras intenciones de correrlo pero en cambio se sostuvo al borde de la mesa al sentir la runa en su brazo arder: Alec había tomado ya el anillo Morgenstern.

Se levantó a prisa; no había notado que Max se había acercado a la mesa de noche de Alec y se disponía a servirse un vaso de agua. Se apresuró a él y se lo arrebató de las manos.

\- Solo quiero un poquito de agua. – Se quejó el niño haciendo pucheros.

\- Esa es la de tu hermano; ve a tu habitación - Gruñó tomándolo un libro de su biblioteca y al niño del brazo para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo hasta su habitación. Max se quejaba sobre que los grandes no sabían compartir y otras cosas. - Te quedaras aquí con Merrywell, voy por tu hermano.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó el niño feliz - ¡Y por mamá y papá! ¡E Izzy! ¡Y Jace!

\- Si, si, también te traeré un perro - Gruñó poniéndole el libro en las manos - Cuando vuelva tienes que haberte terminado el libro - Max lo miró rezaba "La Guerra de Troya" en la portada. Sebastian cerró la puerta dispuesto a salir de la casa pero antes le advirtió con voz alta para que lo escuchara - Y nada de tomarte el agua con la medicina de Alec.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó Max desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sebastian suspiró restregándose las sienes; era hora de atacar en todos los flancos, incluso algunos que Alec no tenía que conocer del todo; y lo último que necesitaba era a ese mocoso perdidamente enamorado suyo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec se calzó las botas de combate deprisa observando el reloj: las once menos cinco de la noche. Había subido a la que fuera su habitación inmediatamente después de haber recuperado el anillo Morgenstern; se dio un baño rápido y ahora se vestía con aun más prisa. Podía ver que las heridas más superficiales de su cuerpo habían desaparecido: los moretones, chupetes y golpes se habían estado borrando poco a poco; las veinte horas que Jaxx le había prometido para el glamour estaban por terminar así que esperaba que Sebastian se diera prisa o tendría que improvisar una buena escena que explicara su "mágica" recuperación.

Tomó la camisa parándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba detrás de la puerta. En la cama descansaban un par de cuchillos serafines que había robado de la sala de armas así como su viejo arco y flechas y la estela de Robert. Los observó un segundo y luego nuevamente al espejo.

Su reflejo le devolvía un rostro para nada moreteado y las heridas de los hombros, brazos y abdomen eran menos claras. De hecho, si se esforzaba, podía ver a través del glamour. La cadena con el anillo Morgenstern descansaba sobre su pecho, la tocó, quizás en un intento de sentirse cerca de Sebastian, porque desde que había llegado al instituto se había sentido como un extraño, un extranjero en un país de fría roca; el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, las personas que tal vez si, tal vez no amó, lo hacían sentirse solo, vacío y enfermo. Él no necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba estar junto al rubio semi demonio.

Llamaron a la puerta. Alec se dio media vuelta de inmediato colocándose a prisa la camisa porque la abrieron aun cuando él no había respondido. No pudo evitar una maldición mental e intentó que su desagrado no se reflejara en su rostro: era el hermano silencioso, Zachariah.

Había pasado casi media hora desde que este casi lo descubriera frente a todos y si se permitía demostrar su sentir ahora, sin duda lo delataría aún más rápido, y si a algo no estaba dispuesto era a dejarse arruinar toda la puesta en escena cuando estaban tan cerca del gran final.

\- Si no le importa, me estoy vistiendo – Intentó sonar lo más educado posible. Zachariah suspiró pero no salió, al contrario terminó de entrar a la habitación ajustando la puerta tras de sí, sin cerrarla.

\- _Te vistes para cazar, pero no se supone que en tu estado puedas_ – Dijo perspicaz. Alec no hizo ningún comentario al respecto - _¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, Alexander?_ – Alec casi se tiene que morder la lengua para no ser mordaz, pero se limitó a asentir – _Debes comparecer ante la espada mortal._

 _-_ Dije que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- _Herido como estás, sería peligroso para ti –_ Aseguró- _Sin embargo, no pareces estar débil en lo absoluto; al contrario, parece que en la última media hora has mejorado bastante._

\- Llevo todo el día poniéndome Iratzes, en algún momento tenían que funcionar. – Dijo con obviedad.

\- _Así veo_ – El hermano silencioso se acercó colocando su mano sobre el hombro. Alec se estremeció: aunque Zachariah no estuviese tan mutilado como el resto de los Hermanos Silenciosos, estos siempre le habían perturbado y él no era la excepción; al contrario, lo hacía aún más que fijara en sus ojos azules la mirada tan penetrantemente. El chico no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así estaba seguro que no había sido mucho pero a él le pareció una eternidad hasta que la puerta se abrió, esta vez cautelosamente.

\- ¿Alec, estás aquí? Necesitamos… oh, lo siento – Se disculpó Magnus por interrumpir. Zachariah negó condescendientemente soltando el hombro de Alec.

 _\- Está bien Magnus Bane; yo ya he terminado_ – Aseguró dirigiéndose a Alec luego – _Creo que soportaras el interrogatorio, mañana a primera hora_

\- Lo estaré esperando – Aseguró Alec con una sonrisa ladeada. Zachariah lo observó un poco más y luego su mano con que le había tocado el hombro y finalmente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejándolo a solas con Magnus quien lo observaba con cierta expectación y que cuando habló lo hizo en cambio con precaución, como si no quisiera alterarlo otra vez.

\- Alec, cielo, creo que ya es momento de hablar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Las salvaguardas fueron reforzadas – Jia asintió satisfecha al ser informada de esto mientras observaba como el último grupo de Nephilims que esperaban para esa noche llegaba a través del portal del Gard. Guardias se apresuraron a colocar runas para sellarlo hasta la mañana siguiente cuando estaba programada la llegada de más Nefilims. Toda la ciudad estaba en armas, preparados para un inminente ataque de Sebastian.

\- Perfecto; los grupos de guardia estén atentos; no podemos permitir que Sebastian nos tome desprevenidos – Dijo. Había toda una tensión en el ambiente: oficialmente solo pelearían mayores de edad, pero extraoficialmente era un secreto a voces la cantidad de menores que se estaban haciendo con armas listos para la batalla. Suspiró - ¿El Hermano Zachariah no se ha comunicado?

\- No todavía – Dijo el guardia; la mujer asintió. Podía decir que los Lightwood siempre habían sido así: anteponiendo sus intereses familiares antes que muchos de sus deberes como Nefilims, pero la verdad era que como su amiga, ella entendía a Robert perfectamente y sabía que en su posición, si Aline hubiese desaparecido a manos de un psicópata asesino por semanas y apareciera de pronto, ella también estaría al lado de su hija en lugar de Alacante; pero como Cónsul en un momento tan crítico como el que estaban pasando, necesitaba el apoyo del Inquisidor quien era, a ciencia cierta, la figura de autoridad; por eso estaba tan interesada en apresurar el proceso de la declaración de Alec, sacarle a Robert esa preocupación y conseguir que retomara sus funciones, rezándole a Raziel porque Sebastian no atacara antes de conseguirlo.

Se sentó en una silla agotada eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y no había dormido en lo absoluto; cuando todo eso terminara y si sobrevivía, consideraría seriamente en renunciar a menos que se le otorgara unas muy largas vacaciones.

Observó a los Nefilims recién llegados salir de la sala, provenían de Sudamérica, el instituto de Lima si mal no recordaba. Si bien las salvaguardas mantendrían a los demonios fuera de la ciudad, sabía que Sebastian podía burlarlas, lo habían aprendido por las malas y no estaba muy segura sobre si los Oscurecidos se verían o no impedidos por ellas y era eso lo que los tenía tenso a todos; casi deseaba que la batalla iniciara cuanto antes, era mejor el calor de la batalla que la angustia y la incertidumbre previa.

Un guardia entró a prisa llamando la atención de los cazadores de sombras que aún estaban cerca. Jia se incorporó, sabía que algo iba mal incluso antes de que el hombre hablara.

\- Los hermanos silenciosos enviaron un mensaje de fuego. – Aseguró tendiéndoselo a la mujer. Esta tomó el papel escrito con la caligrafía sencilla de los hermanos y leyó, era una nota corta.

 **Iniciamos el traslado a la ciudad de Alacante del prisionero Bullheart tal como se nos comunicó.**

\- ¿Trasladarlo? – La mujer se desconcertó. Los traslados solo podían ordenarse por el Inquisidor o la Cónsul bien sea en persona o con mensajes de fuego enviados desde la estela de estos, y ella no había ordenado ningún traslado. La mujer se apresuró a su despacho; Robert tenía que haberle comunicado acerca de eso e informado si había algún motivo por el que el oscuro no pudiera permanecer en la ciudad silenciosa. Descolgó el teléfono para llamar al instituto de Nueva York pero no cayó la llamada. Frunció el ceño, eso le daba mala espina.

\- Envía de inmediato un escuadrón a la entrada de la ciudad silenciosa en el cementerio para que los escolten hasta la ciudad – Ordenó a su guardia. Este asintió saliendo rápidamente para cumplir la orden. Jia tomó un papel a prisa para escribirle a Robert enviando el mensaje de inmediato con una runa de fuego. No le gustaba en absoluto como estaba pintando esa situación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabelle dejó la taza de café junto a la mesita a su lado. Clary, que había llegado hacía un rato ya, les preparó café luego de que Jace le contara lo que había ocurrido con Alec hacía poco. Pero la chica Lightwood sentía que no podía ingerir nada. Alec le había culpado directamente por la muerte de Max; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Ella sabía que era su culpa, sabía que su hermano tenía razón: él le había dado la orden de cuidar a Max, y ella había dejado la casa dejando a su hermanito al cuidado de Sebastian; se lo había ofrecido "en bandeja de plata" tal como le acusó el mayor y ese error la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Vio a Jace apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Clary y masculló una maldición por lo bajo contra Simon; jodido submundo traidor; él debía estar en ese momento junto a ella, apoyándola, apoyando a Alec y no junto a Maia secundando sus acusaciones contra su hermano.

Gruñó; quizás le habría valido más acompañar a su madre a resolver el asunto de subterráneos con Raphael Santiago en lugar de quedarse ahí permitiendo que el cerebro le diera vuelta a sin fin de ideas.

Alec estaba realmente dolido e incluso resentido con ellos por dejarlo a manos de Sebastian, pese a todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho. Isabelle sabía que lo mejor era esperar que se calme e intentar luego hablar con él; aunque tenía la esperanza de que Magnus hubiese podido hacerle bajar un poco la guardia ahora que conversaba con él.

\- ¿El hermano Zachariah aún no vuelve con el diagnostico de Alec? - Preguntó Robert entrando a la biblioteca con ellos.

\- Aun no - Aseguró Jace; e Isabelle no pudo evitar pensar que eso era raro. Si Magnus estaba hablando con Alec ¿Dónde estaba el hermano silencioso? Robert suspiró observando su reloj: las once menos cinco. El hombre estuvo dispuesto a volver a salir pero se detuvo cuando un mensaje de fuego se materializó frente a él.

Lo tomó para leerlo; sabía que era de Jia; había un sello distintivo de confidencialidad en las runas de su estela igual a las del propio Robert. El hombre por un segundo temió que el ataque a Idris se hubiese suscitado y no pudo evitar sentir algo de remordimiento por no estar allí. Pero cuando hubo terminado de leer lo único que abrigó fue confusión.

 **Los Hermanos Silenciosos están trasladando a Bullheart a Alacante; no lo ordene yo.  
Debiste avisarme de esa decisión: Alacante no está en el mejor momento para disposiciones sorpresa como estas, Robert.**

\- ¿Que pasa papá? - Preguntó Isabelle preocupada al notar su reacción.

\- Trasladan a Bullheart a Alacante. – Dijo releyendo la carta aun confundido.

\- ¿Porque? En la Ciudad Silenciosa está más seguro; especialmente si Sebastian va a atacar Idris.- Clary tampoco entendía; ninguno en realidad.

\- Al parecer recibieron la orden; pero Jia dice que no fue de ella – Explicó el Inquisidor. Jace bufó incrédulo.

\- ¿Quien más podría haberlo hecho? Ese tipo de decisiones requieren el sello de estela del Cónsul o el Inquisidor.

Algo en el cerebro de Robert hizo _clic_ : la estela. El hombre negó con la cabeza y salió de la biblioteca con prisa sin decir ni una palabra más a sus hijos. Tenía que haber un error, porque su estela la tenía Alec y no había motivo por el cual el muchacho ordenaría trasladar al Oscuro haciéndose pasar por él.

\- ¿Papá, que pasa? -Isabelle salió tras suyo. El timbre del instituto había empezado a sonar con desespero; se suponía que Maryse estaba allí cerca, ella abriría. Robert llegó hasta el despacho, tenía que darse prisa y hablar con Jia, descolgó el teléfono con línea directa a Idris pero la llamada no salió. Colgó y volvió a descolgar, nada, no había tono. El pulso de Robert vaciló; ¿Que significaba eso? El teléfono estaba muerto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Salieron al exterior en silencio; el cielo sobre ellos se extendía en un tono violeta característico de cuando ya está próximo a amanecer. Dos hermanos silenciosos sujetaron de cada brazo a Bullheart haciéndolo caminar. Este lo hizo en silencio con las manos esposadas en la espalda y la mirada fija en el camino para no caerse. Otros dos hermanos silenciosos custodiaban la pequeña comitiva, uno al frente y otro detrás armados solo con sus báculos.  
Caminaron a través del cementerio a las afueras de Alacante, en silencio.

 _\- Tenemos compañía –_ Advirtió el que iba delante de pronto. Bullheart alzó la mirada al escuchar sus palabras en su mente y notó a un grupo de personas que los esperaban más adelante. Los hermanos silenciosos no se detuvieron.

Un Nefilim se adelantó de la comitiva, obviamente era él quien estaba al mando; y se plantó delante de los hermanos silenciosos.

\- Soy James Keyland; la Cónsul Jia Penhallow nos ha enviado para escoltarlos – Explicó. Bullheart alzó la cabeza para observarlo al escuchar su nombre.

\- _Eso es inusual –_ Dijo el hermano silencioso en la mente de todos.

\- _Solo es el traslado de un prisionero –_ Comentó otro. Keyland se apresuró a explicar.

\- La orden de traslado no era conocida por La Clave por lo que se consideró prevenir. – Los hermanos silenciosos asintieron y el grupo de seis Nefilims se distribuyeron a su alrededor, cuchillo serafín en mano durante todo el camino a la ciudad. Bullheart los observaba en silencio, había aparecido una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

El viento sopló intensamente removiendo la copa de los arboles cuando hubieron llegado al límite de la ciudad. Intentaron atravesarlas pero las salvaguardas impidieron el paso de Bullheart. Eso era una complicación inesperada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó uno de los Nefilims al notar que no podían pasar.

\- _Al parecer su sangre es más demonio que ángel; la sangre de Sebastian ha corrompido demasiado la propia, no puede atravesar las salvaguardas_.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí – Advirtió otro Nefilim.

\- _Le devolveremos a la ciudad silenciosa –_ Respondió otro hermano. El Nefilim a cargo se mostró indeciso por un segundo.

\- Se podría bajar las salvaguardas para que pase – Dijo James – No todas, solo una entrada; como hacen en la ciudad de hueso.

\- _Es un procedimiento peligroso si tenemos en cuenta la amenaza bajo la que Alacante se encuentra ahora._

\- Sin embargo se nos ordenó cuidar que llegaran hasta el Gard – Dijo testarudo. – La Cónsul los está esperando; no es como si la abertura fuese a quedar desprotegida mientras él pasa, solo será unos segundos.

\- _A veces menos que eso es suficiente para marcar la diferencia –_ Advirtió el silencioso.

\- En cualquier caso lo peor que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí parados – Intervino una chica joven parte del grupo de escoltas.

\- Abra la apertura – El tono de Keyland fue imperioso. Los hermanos silenciosos se miraron; discutiéndolo entre ellos mentalmente.

\- _Está bien_ ; _pero tiene que hacerse rápido_ – Dijeron a unísono en una forma bastante tétrica. Los guardias se apresuraron a realizar un cerco alrededor del espacio donde los hermanos silenciosos abrirían las salvaguardas.

Por un segundo aguantaron la respiración mientras trazaban runas en el aire con sus báculos.

\- _Está hecho. –_ Aseguróel hermano silencioso; los dos que llevaban a Bullheart lo hicieron pasar a través de las salvaguardas. – _Las levantaremos de nuevo.-_ Dijo; después de todo, los demás podrían pasar con normalidad.

\- No lo creo – La voz de Keyland fue un siseo antes de arremeter contra uno de los hermanos silenciosos atravesándole el pecho con el cuchillo serafín tomándolos por sorpresa a todos.

\- ¿James que demonios? – Exclamó otro de los guardias. Sin embargo no pudieron reaccionar: una decena de oscuros apareció en la oscuridad tomándolos por sorpresa y cortándoles el cuello; atravesando la apertura para enfrentarse a los hermanos silenciosos que quedaban vivos. Uno de los Oscuros que había cuidado a Max en el parque de Tokio se acercó a James que intentaba no observar.

\- Hiciste bien hermanito – Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras otro par de oscuros rompían las esposas de Bullheart y otras decenas más de Oscuros seguían apareciendo e ingresando a la ciudad a través de la apertura. – El Señor Sebastian te recompensaría con más poder como hizo con nosotros.

\- El precio ha sido alto – Susurró viéndose las manos con la sangre de los hermanos silenciosos.

\- Tal vez – Admitió y aseguró – Pero vale la pena; es una lástima que el Señor Sebastian dijera "Sin sobrevivientes" – No hubo terminado de decirlo cuando ya su espada atravesaba el pecho de James Keyland

*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Maryse rodó los ojos con fastidio; no tenía cabeza para estar tratando asuntos del submundo justo ahora, no después de todas lo que Alec les había dicho; pero había recibido la visita de Raphael Santiago al instituto y no le había quedado de otra que recibirlo. Le había invitado a entrar a la cripta pero al este negarse excusándose que sería un asunto _rápido_ tuvo que atenderlo en las escalinatas de entrada al instituto.

\- Como bien sabes, envié a Lily para advertirte del par de lobos novatos en Team Square.

\- Así es – Coincidió ella – Y debo decirte que la sugerencia de ella de llamar al Praetor cuando este estaba siendo atacado por Sebastian es por demás sospechosa.

\- No nos interesa ser aliados suyo – Aseguró el vampiro – Pero si la envié fue por la clara amenaza de Maureen de deshacerse de los lobos – Maryse enarcó una ceja – Y dado que nuestra sugerencia no fue tomada en cuenta, ella lo hizo.

\- ¿Asesinó a los novatos?

\- Así es – Aseguró – Verá Maryse, nadie en el clan está interesado en una guerra con los licántropos en estos momentos, mucho menos si es causado por los arrebatos berrinchudos de nuestra…peculiar líder.

\- En resumen, estás aquí para desligar al clan de las acciones de Maureen – Raphael asintió. – Hicieron lo mismo cuando no les convino el curso que Camille estaba tomando, quizás les conviene tomar mejores decisiones a la hora de elegir sus mandatarios.

\- No siempre es un asunto de elecciones – Dijo con una mueca. – En cualquier caso espero contar con su ayuda como mediadora ante los lobos, porque aunque ese par de cachorros no tenía manada, estoy seguro de que no tardaran en enterarse y hacer un reclamo.

\- Muy bien, lo haré – Aseguró, sentía cierta culpa por esa situación; no solo había perdido a Jordan Kyle sino también a esos jovencitos sin manada; y sin embargo su mente estaba puesta en su hijo.- Pero si no te importa justo ahora mi hijo acaba de aparecer y no tengo cabeza para nada más.

\- ¿Alexander Lightwood está aquí? - Preguntó sorprendido. Maryse estuvo tentada a preguntarle si tenía otro hijo desaparecido, pero se contuvo y solo asintió - ¿Cómo lo rescataron?

\- Creo que eso no es asunto de los hijos de la noche – Dijo seria.

-Sin embargo como representante de los vampiros ante la clave, se convierte en mi asunto. Te recuerdo que Alexander tiene cargos.

\- En ese caso deberías tratarlo con el Inquisidor; está adentro, si quieres pasa – Dijo mordaz a sabiendas de que no podía. Raphael enarcó una ceja. La mujer suspiró, tenía que controlarse – Magnus Bane lo encontró afuera del instituto, sobre estas mismas escalinatas.

El vampiro se mostró escéptico.

\- ¿Así nada más? – Preguntó; ella asintió – Tienen semanas tras él sin rastro alguno y de pronto aparece en su puerta ¿No se le ocurrió pensar en cómo esto parece una trampa?

\- ¿Qué clase de trampa implicaría devolverme a mi hijo? – Dijo seria. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo digo que es una posibilidad – Aseguró. – No dejes que tu amor de madre te ciegue - Maryse lo desestimó.

\- Si no tiene nada más que decir me retiro; voy a ver a mi hijo- Dijo seria. Él asintió y ella se dio media vuelta entrando al instituto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ¿Qué se creían todos esos submundos intentando hacerles desconfiar de Alec? La Reina Seelie, Luke y ahora también Raphael Santiago; suponía que en el fondo, después de todo, entre submundos se apoyaban.

Su paso decidido vaciló. Había algo relacionado a su discusión con Luke que le venía rondando la cabeza. La forma en que Alec había reaccionado cuando se enteró que Sebastian había asesinado a Jordan; se había mostrado tan traicionado y sorprendido y había susurrado unas palabras que solo ella logró escuchar _"Yo lo deje vivo"_ ¿Él lo dejó? ¿No había dicho Maia que Alec se había ido en medio del ataque al Praetor dejándola a ella y Jordan a su suerte?

La mujer negó con la cabeza sacándose esa idea de la mente ¿En que estaba pensando? Sin embargo debía admitir que todo eso era raro, La Reina Seelie era una manipuladora en la que no confiaba en lo absoluto y lo que Maia Roberts decía no tenía sentido, más tenía que aceptar que Raphael tenía algo de razón ¿Por qué Sebastian le devolvería a su hijo así sin más? Negó con la cabeza para sacarse la duda, en cualquier caso si el hijo de Valentine estaba planeando algo no tenía por qué Alec ser parte en ello, al contrario estaría usando también a su hijo quien hasta ahora solo les había alertado del ataque a Idris.

Un minuto ¿El ataque a Idris? Sebastian no sería tan idiota para dejar libre a alguien que arruinaría sus planes así de fácil. Eso no tenía sentido a menos que…

La mujer se detuvo por completo: ¿Y si ese era el plan de Sebastian? La clave había convocado a todos los Nefilims del mundo para proteger la ciudad; todos juntos en un mismo lugar, atrapados.

Reemprendió la marcha a prisa, prácticamente corría; tenía que advertirle a Robert o llamar directamente a Jia. Dobló la esquina escuchando el timbre sonar desesperadamente pero lo ignoró chocando contra el Hermano Zachariah.

 _\- ¿Cuál es la prisa, Maryse?_ – La mujer se preguntó si los hermanos silenciosos podían mostrarse meditabundos, parecía pensativo, de hecho ¿Estaba preocupado? Por un segundo olvidó el asunto que la inquietaba: el hermano silencioso había estado evaluando a Alec.

\- ¿Alexander está bien?

 _\- Está listo para declarar ante la espada_ – Aseguró la voz etérea del hermano silencioso - _¿Pero que es estar bien? Hay algo en Alexander que me preocupa, sus heridas, su mirada; ninguno de los dos parece ser como deberían._

\- ¿Qué espera después de todo lo que pasó? – Dijo la mujer ofendida; sin embargo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no era el momento para ponerse a discutir con él. – Creo que entendí el plan de Sebastian: pretende emboscar a todos los Nefilims en Idris.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Raphael no se movió, en cambio observó la puerta del instituto con los ojos entrecerrados: no sabía qué clase de plan tenía Sebastian, pero el hijo del Inquisidor era una carta demasiado útil y valiosa como para regresarla así de fácil, a menos que ya le estuviera usando.

Escuchó pasos rápidos a la carrera; Raphael desenfundó sus colmillos alertas. Girándose a prisa dispuesto a atacar y deteniéndose a último momento cuando se dio cuenta quienes eran: las amigas de Magnus Bane, Tessa y Catarina quienes corrían como si el infierno las persiguiera.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios?_ – Masculló en español. Tessa le pasó por un lado apresurándose en abrir la puerta del instituto y entrar, deteniéndose al escuchar la maldición de Catarina. Ella no podía pasar, no tenía sangre del ángel y uno de los residentes del instituto debía permitirle el paso para eso.

\- ¿Cat? – Tessa se detuvo al ver que no estaba ya a su lado.

\- Busca a Magnus y explícale – Exclamó la de piel azul. La castaña asintió apresurándose al interior del instituto. Raphael se cansó de ser ignorado plantándose frente a ella.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa con Magnus Bane? – Catarina lo miró con cierta desconfianza en primera instancia.

\- ¿Raphael Santiago, cierto? – Este asintió con actitud defensiva –Ragnor me habló de ti: eres amigo de Magnus.

\- Podría decirse, supongo – Dijo serio, aunque bajó un poco la guardia ante la mención de su viejo amigo Ragnor - ¿Qué está pasando con él?

\- ¿Tienes influencia sobre el Clan de vampiros de New York, cierto? Llámalos, a cuantos puedas – Raphael enarcó una ceja; Catarina bufó exasperada - ¡El Nefilim de Magnus les está tendiendo una trampa! – Exclamó tocando al timbre deprisa, esperaba que Tessa ya hubiera conseguido a uno de los Lightwoods pero necesitaba que alguno de los otros le abriera la puerta.

Raphael no se mostró sorprendido en lo absoluto; de hecho lo único que le sorprendía era que nadie en ese instituto lo supiera ya. Catarina continuó tocando el timbre, el sonido que hacía cubría todo el ambiente nocturno ¿Acaso todos eran sordos?

\- Aunque los traiga a todos, no podemos entrar al instituto – Dijo serio sacando su celular para escribirle a Lily un mensaje rápido. Él le debía mucho a Magnus, le había ayudado a superar su conversión en vampiro y había tenido esperanza en él cuando ni él mismo se la tenía. – Pero si realmente está aliado con Sebastian, podemos retrasar el que llegue al institu…

Catarina escuchó un quejido y la oración ser interrumpida; la bruja de piel azul dejó el timbre girándose a prisa, sus manos brillando en fuego blanco horrorizada al encontrarse a Raphael con las pupilas contraídas y una rubia figura tras suyo quien con un movimiento sacó la daga con la que le había atravesado el corazón por la espalda dejando al vampiro caer sin vida en medio de una risita burlona.

\- ¿Retrasarme? ¿Él y cuantos más?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec observó a Magnus con una ceja arqueada; estaba a punto de negarse a hablar con él; no había nada de lo que tuviesen que hablar, pero finalmente decidió lo contrario, asintiendo. Magnus se mostró un poco más seguro dando un paso hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué vistes así? – Cuestionó notando la ropa de batalla.

\- ¿Vienes para hablar de ropa? – Le recriminó – Típico de ti, supongo: desviando siempre la atención del tema que de verdad importa.

Magnus no respondió, solo torció el gesto. No soportaba que estuviera así de dolido con él, se sentía tan culpable por ese sentimiento de abandono que había despertado en el chico y este había expresado hace media hora frente a todos; él podía sobrellevar que Alec estuviese enojado con él, furioso si quería; pero esto era sencillamente insoportable.

\- Veo que estás mejor – Sin embargo no sabía cómo iniciar el tema de conversación.

\- Ya no me duele – Dijo seco. El brujo lo observó y Alec bufó cuando no dijo nada más. El Nefilim en cambio se dirigió al closet para tomar una chaqueta de caza y luego fue a la cama para tomar la estela de su padre que guardó en uno de los bolsillos siguiendo luego con los cuchillos serafines. Sus dedos estaban rozando el arco cuando Magnus finalmente habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

Alec tardó en responder. Lo recordaba, habían hecho el am… se acostaron en esa misma cama luego de reconciliarse porque el brujo lo hubiese corrido de su apartamento tras enterarse de las reuniones del chico con Camille. Recordaba que Isabelle había llegado pegando gritos y golpes a la puerta arruinándoles el momento, histérica porque había pasado toda la noche buscándolo.

El pecho le palpitó fuertemente y se llevó la mano al corazón: había sido esa noche la primera vez que Sebastian le besó, la primera vez que tomó su mano y apenas se daba cuenta.

\- Si, lo recuerdo – Su voz sonó un poco ronca.

\- Desearía poder regresar el tiempo a ese momento – Dijo Magnus con añoranza – No… un par de días antes, cuando no había pociones, ni Sebastian, ni nada.- Suspiró con pesar – Antes de que él te dañara.

\- ¿Te refieres al tiempo en que no confiabas en mi ni siquiera para decirme el nombre de tu padre? – Preguntó acido - ¿O cuando tenía que soportar cada vez la aparición de más y más _viejos_ amigos y amantes de los que no sabía nada? Porque no veo la diferencia entre ese tiempo y este Magnus.

Magnus inspiró profundo intentando no hacer caso a la opresión en su pecho. No iba a dejarse afectar, no lo expresaría al menos; Alec estaba a la defensiva, pero no era culpa del muchacho: estaba herido y esa era la forma que había adoptado para protegerse a sí mismo, podía entenderlo, suponía que era la forma que le había funcionado para defenderse de Sebastian.

\- Al tiempo en que no te habían lastimado – Dijo – Desearía haber estado ahí para ti Alec, haber sido suficiente para evitarte todo esto, todo cuando sufriste.

Alec bufó; eso era realmente lo que más le enfurecía: que todos asumieran de entrada lo peor de Sebastian y su estancia con él.

\- Ustedes no dejan de repetir "cuanto sufrí" ¿Lo saben acaso? – Le espetó – Podría ser el mejor momento de mi vida o el peor infierno pero no lo sabrán porque no les interesa saber.

\- Alec no…

\- ¡Ni siquiera se han dignado a preguntarme! – Hizo constar - ¿Cómo pretendes venir a hablarme de una relación que se terminó hace semanas cuando no confiaste en mí? ¿Cómo intentas recuperar algo cuando no eres capaz de saber cómo me siento? Solo supones pero no sabes nada de cómo me trató Sebastian – Le espetó – Como eran las noches en su habitación.

Magnus hizo un ruido estrangulado y Alec suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Adoptar una actitud hostil no era su mejor jugada aun, cuando no sabía cuándo podría salir de ahí; tenía que calmarse, había otros papeles que podía jugar, el de víctima, por ejemplo.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento Magnus? – Su tono bajó se volvió casi un susurró apagado – Cuando te veo sabiendo lo que tuve que hacer con Sebastian. Debo darte asco.

\- ¡No, no Alec, nunca! Nunca podría…- Magnus se acercó a él; su mano ensortijada como acostumbraba a estar, acarició el rostro de su Nefilim, su pulgar delineando sus pómulos con tanto cuidado que parecía temer romperlo – Nunca podría verte con algo diferente a amor, Alexander- Intentó replicar pero Magnus no se lo permitió – Me muero sin ti Alec, me muero de la forma más lenta y dolorosa; me muero cada segundo que te veo de esa manera, en que las circunstancias te han cambiado. Sé que es mi culpa; desde el principio no debía haber hecho esas pociones pero va más allá, no debí dejarme llevar aquella vez, un buen novio se habría dado cuenta de la droga de hadas, debí escucharte y no ser tan testarudo – Su voz se volvió ahogada mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro - Solo fui egoísta: preocupándome porque se rompiera mi corazón solo rompí el tuyo.

\- Magnus…- Susurró Alec. Magnus notó por un segundo el brillo en su mirada azul como el mar; como si hubiera logrado despertar algo en ese par de zafiros que estaban apagados, aunque solo durara unos pocos segundos.

-Te amo Alexander Lightwood – Susurró. Se había acercado a sus labios casi sin notarlo y sus palabras rozaron los labios del chico antes de que lo hicieran los propios en una caricia cargada de amor.

Alec se desconcertó y por un segundo se imaginó correspondiéndole. Él había amado a Magnus, y hacía semanas, quizás días, habría deseado ese beso por completo; pero justo ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Sebastian y su amenaza " _Si me engañas con Bane les arranco la cabeza"_ y cuan absurda le parecía ¿Había siquiera alguna posibilidad?

El brujo sintió la rigidez en los labios de Alec, desanimándose un poco; quizás lo había presionado muy pronto. Estaba por separarse del pelonegro cuando Alec simplemente lo apartara de si con un puñetazo. Magnus cayó al suelo con una mano en su mejilla, mirando a Alec con incredulidad, este en cambio lo observaba con sus dos zafiros refulgiendo de enojo.

\- Escúchame bien brujo porque no te lo voy a repetir – Él había querido mantener toda esa farsa pero el brujo lo había colmado - Yo jamás estaría contigo de nuevo ¡Jamás!

Magnus abrió la boca, quizás para decir algo, quizás no, en cualquier caso no lo sabrían: un estruendo descomunal se escuchó desde la entrada del instituto y el piso vibró bajo sus pies.

Alexander sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, mientras que el brujo se incorporaba a prisa. Desde la ventana se observaba un resplandor anaranjado y se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego. De sus palmas brotó fuego azul; no había que ser un genio para saber lo que ocurría: estaban atacando el instituto y si Sebastian venía por Alec, estaba dispuesto a destruirlo por completo.

\- Vamos Alec, te sacare de aquí– Dijo de inmediato disponiéndose a salir: Alec no estaba preparado para una batalla y tenía que sacarlo para crear un portal, lo enviaría al departamento de Catarina donde estuviera seguro. El pelonegro fue tras él, alcanzándolo antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, y para la sorpresa de Magnus, le tomó de la parte de atrás de la camisa y con un rápido movimiento barrió al brujo con un golpe fuerte contra el piso.

Magnus se mostró aturdido en un principio. Las llamas en sus manos habían desaparecido y sus pupilas gatunas estaban contraídas en dos finas rendijas debido al dolor.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Masculló.

\- Se acabó el juego y tú no estás invitado a la reunión familiar Bane - Escupió Alec con todo el odio que había estado conteniendo. El brujo se desconcertó a la par que otro estruendo se escuchaba desde el piso inferior.

\- ¡Están atacando el instituto! - Gritó desesperado; incorporándose.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? - Se burló Alec atacándole con un golpe, Magnus se colocó ambos brazos en frente logrando bloquearlo pero ya el Nefilim había lanzado otro golpe que le sacó el aire al brujo. Magnus retrocedió un par de pasos con una mano en su abdomen, mirando al chico como a un completo desconocido, sin entender.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? Garbanc...

\- Me tienes harto brujo – Le espetó interrumpiéndolo – Harto de tus estúpidas preguntas, y tus ridículos motes.

\- Alexander…

\- Y por sobre todo me tienes harto de creerte con el derecho a llamarme por mi nombre – Escupió realizando un salto que culminó en una patada; Magnus lo esquivó pero el Nefilim se enzarzó en una series de ataque que el brujo no sabía cómo responder: él no era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no se atrevía a hacerle daño a su Nefilim con magia.

Una patada doble impactó al brujo en el pecho. Magnus sintió como el aire quedaba atrapado en sus pulmones; estiró las manos para aferrarse a algo antes de caer tomando la pechera de la camisa de Alec y con ella una cadena que se rompió.

El brujo cayó al suelo. Intentando enfocar la mirada en lo que tenía en sus manos, horrorizándose por completo mientras veía a Alec: era el anillo Morgenstern.

Por un segundo fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y el entendimiento golpeara a Magnus; y por ese segundo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad, no podía serlo.

\- ¡Esto es mío! - Rugió Alec arrebatándole el anillo.

\- Tu... no… Alec…- Tosió - Entregaste a tu familia a Sebastian - Dijo con voz ahogada entendiendo. Alec sonrió de lado era una sonrisa que Magnus nunca había visto en su novio: había tanto odio en ella que no lo reconocía; ese no era su Alexander.

\- Mi única familia es Max - Dijo viéndolo con superioridad y agregó - Y Jonathan va a reunir a estos Nefilims con él.

\- Sebastian mató a Max – Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero no pudo seguir por la tos que le sobrevino – Tienes que luchar contra lo que sea que te esté haciendo Alec, tienes que…

\- ¿Lo que me está haciendo? Me hace el amor - Magnus lo miraba horrorizado desde el suelo; Alec rio con sorna – Oh vamos, no me mires así; no puedo creer que no lo supieras ya: Seguro la perra de Seelie les habló de mí en el juicio.

Magnus negó, quería negarse a lo que estaba viendo, a lo que escuchaba. Todo eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, una pesadilla. Alexander era un Nefilim bueno, él no sabía mentir, él jamás traicionaría a su familia, él nunca se aliaría con el asesino de su hermano.

\- Ustedes los Lightwood siempre han tenido gusto por lo demoniaco – Susurró aun cegado por la incredulidad intentando levantarse - Pero es tu familia Alec.

\- Los Lightwoods – Repitió Alec acercándose a Magnus y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen impidiéndole que se incorporara de forma que con sus rodillas inmovilizaba las manos del brujo – Cuando esto termine, me asegurare de cambiar ese asqueroso apellido – Se colocó el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda de forma que Magnus pudiera verlo bien – Alexander Morgenstern ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó con sorna cerrando el puño y tomando impulso para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Magnus cerró los ojos y una lagrima se escapó de ellos, con todos los problemas que causó su inmortalidad en su relación, cuan irónico sería morir primero y a manos de Alec; en cualquier caso, si eso sería lo último que vería, no quería verlo, quería llevarse la imagen de su verdadero Alec y no de esta extraña parodia a la que Sebastian le había lavado el cerebro.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **El beso en la serie era demasiada felicidad, tenía que venir yo a angustiarlas xD**

 **Realmente Alec está irreconocible D: pobre Magnus ¿Realmente morirá a manos de su Nefilim? ¿Este podría siquiera intentar matarlo? D: y Raphael Y_Y oh mi Raphael u.u juro que no quería matarlo, de hecho una vez les dije "matare a casi todos los que mueren en CoHF" porque pensaba dejarlo con vida, pero me di cuenta que me sirve más muerto Y_Y no tienen ni idea como me costó y me dolió hacerlo :´( y encima atacan Idris D: ¿Oh Alec, que has hecho?**

 **Bueno, ya todo está en marcha, el próximo capítulo, como sospecharan será "** _Bajo Ataque_ **" no hay que explicar mucho de que va ¿No? ;) y si lo quieren rápido tenemos que llegar a los 300 reviews!... emp…vale, vale, es joda xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**

 **P.D.: En serio ¿Cómo la escena de un beso puede ser tan perfecta? *w***


	22. PII-C22: Bajo Ataque

**Holaaa holaa!  
Oh vaya, me tarde más de lo que pensé D: se suponía que iba a actualizar el miércoles pasado pero bueno u.u eso pasa por tener una actualización tan rápida como la anterior xD nah, en serio, estaba esperando los comentarios de mi parabatai para hacer las correcciones -.-¡ **

**Gracias a todos por esa lluvia de Reviews *w*** _Kyle Lancaster, Siriuslush, hikari, Lalala, marinasugus13, Marian, Zafira, AliceB1402, Nyaanekito, Sunako1993, NUMENEESSE, San, lucivigil7, juesneca, Clarita3, Piky y SandraDom_ **que feliz me hacen! Y por supuesto a todos los que leen, dan fav y follow el fics. Contesto reviews :D**

 **hikari:** y a la final no tuvieron la cita u.u cuando consiguieron a Lydia inconsciente yo estaba como _"Nooo, quédate medio muertita y escondida hasta después de la cita, no aun Y_Y"_ pero bueno u.u mantendré mi fe en que tendrán cita en la temporada dos :D Como todo, Alec llegó a un pico máximo con todo ese odio… oh bueno, llegara, en este capítulo; lo malo de eso es que la caída puede ser en picada D: creo que tus sentimientos Amor/odio crecerá aquí, ya veremos n.n un beso :3

 **Lalala:** ey! Vienen y te electrocutan y luego le echas la culpa a la "emoción" de que te está matando?... la emoción, la acción, el romance, la traición, parece la publicidad de la telenovela XD jaja si, es Alecdicto xD me gusta esa palabra xD y sinceramente ¿Cómo culparlo cuando vemos a Matt? *w*ok, ok, mezcle cables xD oh me encanta cuando notas esos pequeños detalles como el de "Nephilim estúpido" ;) y por supuesto lo de la poción xD no solo asegurar su amor, también reforzó (por decirlo así) el odio de la poción que le dio en el café. Jajajaja Sebastian no está preparado para tener al niño enamorado tras suyo xD oh si, esto le va a tumbar los calzones de pingüino a Raziel xD Tranquila, que a diferencia del libro esto no termina con la invasión a Idris, solo es un hecho de referencia. La verdad me dolió matar a Raphael, aun no supero su muerte en el libro u.u pero tenía que hacerlo Y_Y R.I. de Lalala u.u jajaja esa escena fue bastante intensa; y removió los cimientos Malec de todas las que apoyaban Sebalec, que es lo que quería (arrepiéntanse pecadoraaas!...ok no u.u) xD en realidad fue una "revelación" muy ambigua, que sin el contexto simplemente queda como que mataran a todos para "llevarlos con Sebastian" oh por supuesto que es más Sexy que los gustos de Benedict; mil veces, un millón de veces! No veo a Sebastian pidiendo matrimonio… creo que Alec tendría que insinuárselo como mil veces y luego pedírselo cuando se de cuenta que Sebastian no capta xD jajaja una teoría interesante xD Oh por cierto, vi que comentaste el otro fics Sebalec ;) me alegra que te gustara, mil gracias :P oh casi olvido tu segundo comentario… ummm a ver: Sebastian le ordenaría que cuidaran a Max y fueran cariñosos con él, obviamente no sería igual y el niño tarde o temprano lo notaría, pero eso a Sebastian no es que le preocupe mucho; pero claro…si hipotéticamente se vuelven oscurecidos ;)

 **Marian:** oh no, no te desmayes, guarda los desmayos para este cap :D ok, este Alec maloso ha desatado bipolaridad en ti jajajajaja xD pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa ahora que Sebastian llegue :D

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te guste :D espero este cap también te alegre la semana n.n

 **San:** algo en el primer review me decía que eras tú (algo como Presidente e Iglesia con sombreros con el numero 200) xD oh esa peli me gusta mucho *w* soy muy sentimental con eso de las relaciones de hermandad. ¡EEEYYY! Porque te metes con los chocolates de pasas y frutillas? Yo los amoo! Y odio cuando creo que son ellos y me salen almendras, odio las almendras Y_Y jajaja bueno, independientemente de que relleno tenga el chocolatico de Alec ;) Tessa es quien ha estado armando ese rompecabeza poco a poco u.u aunque tarde… tenía que poner Jessa *w* los amo con todo mi ser! Yooo? Mente cochinota? ¡Calumniaaas! Jajajajajajaja xD Sii, todavía estoy buscando Lady Midnight en español Y_Y conseguí un foro pero lo están traduciendo por capítulos y van por el 12 apenas u.u Raziel que larga espera… también me sirve si lo consigues en portugués :D (ok, no pierdo nada en preguntar u.u) jajaja a ver el segundo review… oh no, no, Sebastian usó poción de amor en esa espada, era dorado el líquido, recuerda; pero minutos antes le puso poción de odio en el café y ya sabes cómo se potencian y eso… ese Sebas tiene todo planeado :O Morgensternicidio… pongo esa palabra en Scrabble y me llevo todos los puntos xD Pues si te fijas, Alec en ningún momento ha pensado realmente en Idris :) bueno, sin duda Jace se fue de la lengua hablando sobre Tessa; pero ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre rubio? Oh siii! Notaste el detalle del brillo *w* jajajajajajajajaja no puedoo jajajajaja que risa con Cat lanzándole pica pica a Alec xD oh no te metas con mi Remordimiento por Raphael que aún no supero siquiera su muerte en el libro Y_Y jajaja siii! La reacción de Simon en la serie luego del beso fue demasiado genial xD por cierto que la posdatis extremis es grave no? Jajaja xD nah, me agrada xD un beso :3

 **Clarita3:** Oh ya ves, eso pasa cuando te ausentas: Alec se pone en plan malvado xD Max, más Max que nunca xD jajajaajajaja me alegra que te gusten los caps :P espero este también ;P

 **Piky:** creo que si Sebastian hubiese tenido la oportunidad, habría tenido una buena vida **;** más que a sangre de demonio, culpo de todo su lado malvado es a la crianza que Valentine le dio tratándolo como un monstruo u.u un beso :3

 **Bien, ahora sí, no se sigan mordiendo las uñas y veamos si Alec es capaz de lastimar a Magnus D:**

 _Parte II: Al infierno se va en pareja_

 **¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?**

 **¿Se muere el amor o se enamora la muerte?**

 **Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada**

 **y el amor amaría hasta la muerte**

 _Anónimo_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 22: Bajo ataque**

 _Lo peor de la traición es que nunca viene de un enemigo_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.*.*.*.*.**_

Robert colgó el teléfono. Eso no tenía sentido alguno ¿Quién podía haberlo desconectado?

\- ¿Papá, que ocurre? – Isabelle, Jace y Clary llegaron a él justo en el momento en que una fuerte explosión hizo retumbar el lugar. De inmediato los más jóvenes tomaron sus cuchillos Serafines. Robert corrió a una esquina del despacho de Maryse tomando su guisarme que descansaba allí junto a la Naginata de Maryse. No tuvo tiempo a sentir nostalgia puesto que no usaba esa arma desde que dejó el instituto; tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

\- Sebastian – Masculló Isabelle con odio. No había que ser un genio para saberlo. Una segunda explosión retumbó, estaba siguiendo el mismo patrón de ataque de los ataques anteriores a institutos.

\- Vino a que lo mate – Masculló Jace intentando salir a prisa pero Clary se interpuso en la puerta impidiéndoselo.

\- Vino por Alec- Contradijo; lo sabía, lo presentía desde que Jace le dijo que el mayor Lightwood había aparecido en el instituto. Ella sabía que algo en el ojos azules no estaba bien aunque los demás cegados por la alegría de tenerlo de vuelta, no lo vieran.

\- Sobre mi cadáver ese maniaco le pondrá una mano encima a mi hijo otra vez – Rugió Robert – Salgan de aquí, los tres – Ordenó – Pondré a Alec a salvo y buscare a Maryse.

\- Nosotros…

\- Sin replicas Isabelle, no es el momento – Le advirtió su padre saliendo a prisa. Ella asintió.

\- No voy a dejar a mamá – Exclamó ella decidida tomando la Naginata de Maryse y saliendo también; Jace se dispuso a seguirla pero se detuvo al notar que Clary no se había movido, la chica escribía a prisa en su celular - ¡Clary!

\- Lo siento, vamos – Exclamó guardando su celular y empuñando su arma, rezándole a Raziel porque Simon revisara su teléfono a prisa.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _\- ¿Emboscarlos? ¿A qué te refieres?_ – El hermano Zachariah inquirió inmediatamente después de que Maryse le contara acerca de sus sospechas mientras el timbre del instituto que había estado sonando, dejaba de hacerlo. Maryse inspiró profundo, tenía que explicarle lo más rápido posible porque lo verdaderamente importante era avisar a Idris.

\- Todo Idris está lleno de Nefilims encerrados en la ciudad – Explicó – Hicimos exactamente lo que Sebastian quer…

\- ¡MARYSE! – El grito de Tessa la interrumpió sobresaltándolos a ambos. La cazadora de sombra y el hermano silencioso voltearon en su dirección desconcertados

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Masculló Maryse, sin duda lo último que esperaban era ver a la bruja corriendo hacía ellos como si el infierno la persiguiera

– MARYSE, JEM; ¡ES ALEC! – Gritó llegando finalmente a ellos, jadeando sin aliento – Deben detenerlo ¡Está trabajando con Sebastian!

\- ¡No te voy a permitir…! – Saltó la madre Lightwood callando ante la voz etérea del Hermano Silencioso.

\- _Sus heridas son un glamour_ – Dijo atando cabos: había notado algo extraño en Alec cuando tocó su hombro hacía tan solo un momento, no había sentido la herida aunque podía verla y a este no le había dolido el contacto – _Uno muy poderoso –_ Por eso no sanaban con las runas o la magia, no había nada que sanar; pero entonces significaba que el muchacho les estaba traicionando. Maryse abrió la boca horrorizada – _No lo noté sino hasta ahor…_

Una explosión desde la entrada los alertó. No fue necesaria ninguna explicación. Maryse tomó una de las espadas que colgaban decorativamente en la pared y se la tendió a Tessa mientras ella misma sacaba un cuchillo serafín de entre sus ropas y Zachariah alzaba su báculo a la defensiva. Se había equivocado, no era Idris el objetivo, eran ellos, y los estaban atacando.

Fue un segundo tenso a la expectativa cuando una nueva explosión los sorprendió, esta vez más cercana. Tuvieron que lanzarse al suelo para protegerse de los escombros que cayeron del techo; sin embargo y pese a la gran nube de polvo pudieron ver la figura de Sebastian abriéndose paso imponente junto a sus oscuros.

\- Toc Toc ¿Hay alguien en casa?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jia tomó la nota que apareció delante de ella con una flama. La tomó leyéndola confundida porque no tuviera el sello de la estela de Robert pese a que estaba a nombre suyo.

 **Jia, yo no ordené el traslado de Bullheart; no tengo mi estela en mi poder. Iré a Idris cuanto antes y te explicaré.**

 **Robert**

La Cónsul observó la carta ¿No había sido él? ¿No tenía su estela? Todo eso era tan extraño: ahora no podía confiar en ninguna de las dos notas: si era cierto lo que esta decía, no había sido Robert quien envió la primera, pero al no tener el sello de la estela del inquisidor ¿Quién le garantizaba que era este quien envió la segunda?

Observó el reloj mientras tomaba un par de cuchillos serafines y los colocaba entre sus ropas: Había enviado a por los Hermanos Silenciosos hacía ya media hora, se suponía que James Keyland debía comunicarse en cuanto entraran a la ciudad. Ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente. Frunció el ceño, cada vez todo olía más a podrido.

Se dispuso a salir del Gard, iría ella misma a buscar a los Hermanos Silenciosos, cuanto antes esclarecieran esa situación mejor. Sin embargo no pudo llegar a la puerta, su hija entró a prisa, iba acompañada de su novia y los hermanos de esta. Helen llevaba en brazos a Drusilla, Julian a Octavian mientras Livia halaba de la mano a Ty. La mujer empuñó sus armas alerta ante las heridas en el brazo rostro de las dos más grande.

\- ¡Atacan Idris, mamá! – Gritó Aline al verlo – Hay oscuros por todos lados.

Jia no esperó ni una palabra más, corrió fuera del Gard. Cerca de este aun había cierta calma más se podía ver la columna de humo y fuego hacia las áreas más externas de la ciudad. Los Nefilims empezaban a acercarse huyendo de la batalla para poner a los más pequeños a salvo; otros ya adultos salían de sus casas confundidos y corrían a prisa hacía la batalla para ayudar.

\- ¡Lleven a los niños al Gard, los protegeremos ahí!- Gritó Gia, corriendo ella hacía la batalla, no perderían la ciudad sin luchar, no se la entregarían a Sebastian.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Robert corrió a través de los pasillos del instituto a prisa, sentía el miedo en su estómago: toda su familia estaba allí y la posibilidad de perderlos a manos de Sebastian eran grandes; pero más grande que su miedo era la determinación a no permitir que esto ocurriera. Se apresuró a la habitación de Alec, Bane había dicho que iría a hablar con él, sabía que el brujo lo ayudaría a ponerlo a salvo.

\- Alec, Bane, a prisa nos están ata…- La voz de Robert murió en su garganta al abrir la puerta y ver la escena frente a él: por un segundo pensó que había interrumpido algún momento intimo viendo al brujo en el suelo con Alec sentado en su regazo; pero rápidamente notó que algo andaba mal: su hijo tenía el puño en alto a punto de golpear a Magnus. Tanto Alec como Magnus voltearon a verlo; Robert llevaba su guisarme a ristre que le haría ver aún más imponente que de costumbre de no ser por su expresión pasmada.

Alec fue el primero en reaccionar y de un rápido movimiento noqueó a Magnus con un golpe, tomando su arco y flecha de la cama e incorporándose apuntándole antes de que Robert pudiera reaccionar.

\- ¿Alexander que…? – Robert estaba totalmente confundido - No es momento de bromas. Sebastian está aquí.

\- Por supuesto, una broma – Dijo con tono agrio – No eres capaz de tomarme en serio ni siquiera cuando te estoy apuntando con un arma – Dijo disparando el arco. La flecha surcó el aire atravesando la mano de Robert. El guisarme cayó al suelo ante el quejido de sorpresa de su padre - ¿Y ahora? – Se escuchó otro estruendo – Sorprendido por lo que un Nefilim que se acuesta con otro hombre puede hacer, _padre_ – Esto último lo dijo con tanto despreció que fue casi hiriente si no fuera porque Robert apenas podía creerlo.

\- Tú nos entregaste a Sebastian. – Dijo con entendimiento. Robert sintió la ira crecer en su pecho opacando la incredulidad – Tú cortaste la comunicación con la clave para que no pudiéramos pedir ayuda y enviaste el mensaje para liberar a Bullheart.

Alec hizo una reverencia cínica. Robert arrancó la flecha de su mano y desenvainó su espada arremetiendo contra el chico quien corrió hacía él dejándose caer de rodillas para deslizarse por debajo del brazo de su padre y hacerse con el guisarme.

Se incorporó a prisa interceptando una segunda arremetida y contra atacando. Alec era más rápido y ágil pero no era experto usando el guisarme, y su padre tenía más fuerza y experiencia en combate. Robert golpeó a Alec en el rostro con la empuñadura de la espada haciéndole sangrar la boca, y aturdiendo al muchacho por un segundo que fue suficiente para desarmarlo. Lo tomó del pecho de la camisa golpeándolo contra la pared con la punta de la espada de Robert amenazante sobre su cuello; la expresión de Alec no se amilanó, en cambio miró a su padre desafiante.

\- Hazlo – Dijo provocándolo – Me acuesto con el asesino de Max, esta noche Isabelle será convertida en una oscura. ¿No querías ponerme límites? Hazlo;me lo merezco – Su mirada se conectó con la de su padre. Robert estaba furioso y sin embargo su mano no se movía ni un centímetro.

\- ¿Por qué?- Estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo tan decepcionado y dolido que su voz sonó aguda. El pulso de Robert vaciló y eso Alec lo notó y aprovechó para, en un rápido movimiento, quitarle la espada dejándolo inconsciente con un codazo en la sien que lo tiró al suelo a un paso de la inconsciencia.

El de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente. Dos menos, faltaban tres.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Simon observó a Maia con pena, no quería estar en el lugar de la chica en lo absoluto; se veía realmente destrozada y no era para menos: Maia había ido esa noche a la casa de los padres de Jordan para informarles de la muerte de su hijo. La verdad Simon ignoraba si los señores Kyle sabían lo que era su hijo y el tipo de guerra en el que se había visto involucrado o si por el contrario les habría dicho que fue víctima de un robo o algo similar; cualquiera que fuera el caso, sabía que no había sido fácil en lo absoluto.

\- No sabía que decirles Simon - Sollozó ella, el vampiro había intentado pasar la tarde jugando videojuegos en con Clary en casa de esta, intentando no pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando ella se fue al instituto con Jace y él tuvo que volver al departamento de Jordan fue que cayó en cuenta de lo solo que se sentía ese lugar sin su dueño, era una realidad insoportable: Jordan no llegaría a mitad de la noche quejándose de lo cara que estaban las pizzas o alguna otra tontería. No lo soportaba, y había pensado en salir a donde fuera con tal de no quedarse más tiempo ahí cuando llegó Maia tan afectada; de eso no hacía más de cinco minutos, totalmente destrozada

\- No sabía cómo hacerlo. – Seguía ella – Pero ellos merecían saberlo.

\- Está bien Maia – Aseguró él abrazándola – Fue lo correcto.

\- Y no dejaban de intentar consolarme – Siguió – Cuando soy yo quien debía consolarlos y ni… ni siquiera lo merezco.

\- No digas eso – Intentó calmarla, pero la chica se separó de él, estallando.

\- ¡Quería terminar con él, Simon! – Exclamó, parecía enojada consigo misma – Tenía días pensándolo pero no fui capaz, permití que Jordan muriera creyendo una mentira.

El vampiro abrió la boca sin saber que decir ante eso. No se supone que ante la muerte de tu amigo, consueles a su novia por no haberlo terminado antes.

Su teléfono sonó y casi agradeció a Clary por el mensaje que lo sacaba de ese apuro, _casi_ porque al leerlo se le cayó el alma a los pies.

 **Sebastian ataca el instituto**

Simon se incorporó de inmediato apresurándose en salir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Maia. Simon le lanzó el celular que ella atajó en el aire leyendo el mensaje mientras él le gritaba.

\- ¡Avisa a Luke y Jocelyn! – Y corrió fuera del departamento hacía el instituto para ayudar a sus amigos como tantas veces antes

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Maryse apretó la empuñadura de su cuchillo serafín hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos ante la presencia de Sebastian ahí. El rubio estaba rodeado de oscuros y todos ellos se plantaron frente a las dos mujeres y el Hermano Silencioso.

\- Espero que no estuvieran muy encariñados a la bruja azul de la puerta - Dijo Sebastian con sorna- O con el vampiro

Maryse se mostró confundida pero Tessa palideció ¡Catarina y Raphael!

\- Asesino- Escupió la bruja sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Sebastian se fijó en ella y el hermano Zachariah dio un paso al frente como si quisiera protegerla con su cuerpo.

 _No te permitiremos avanzar_ \- Su voz etérea estaba totalmente decidida.

\- Una patética cazadora de sombras, un hermano silencioso que debe tener siglos sin tocar un arma y una mundana; esto será interesante - Rio haciendo una seña a sus oscuros que se adelantaron de inmediato a la batalla.

Fue un choque instantáneo; armas contra armas; los oscuros eran muchos y muy agiles; Zachariah golpeó uno con la mano mientras con su báculo golpeaba otro oscuro. Maryse logró atravesar el pecho de uno y Tessa se defendía de otros dos; sin embargo los estaban dominando, los oscuros les hacían retroceder, adentrándose cada vez más al instituto mientras que Sebastian ni siquiera intervenía, solo miraba con una sonrisa totalmente complacida.

Zachariah recibió un corte en el brazo que le hizo soltar el báculo. Tessa se apresuró interviniendo una estocada evitando que le diera pero fue distracción suficiente para que un segundo oscuro la golpeara derribándola. El hermano silencioso la sujetó de inmediato.

\- Estoy bien - Aseguró ella incorporándose.- Avísale a todos que no vengan - Exclamó arremetiendo contra otro oscuro. Maryse se enfrentaba a Amatis y Monteverde a la vez; los conocía a ambos pero eso no la iba a detener, no cuando su familia seria el precio de su vacilación.

Zachariah recuperó su báculo, barriendo el suelo con él y derribando a un oscuro al que golpeó en el pecho rápidamente con este.

 _Salgan del instituto por la cripta_ \- Intentó advertir a Jace, Izzy y Clary mentalmente - _No bajen al..._

\- ¿Al vestíbulo? Demasiado tarde - Escucharon la voz de Jace arremetiendo contra unos oscuros. El látigo de Izzy chasqueó enrollándose en el cuello de Monteverde quitándoselo de encima a su madre. Clary se defendía de otro oscuro. Sebastian amplió su sonrisa de forma maquiavélica al verlos llegar fijándose especialmente en su hermana.

\- No creerán que nos iríamos sin ustedes- Se quejó Isabelle alcanzándole la Naginata a su madre; su padre no podría poner a salvo a Alec y a Maryse al mismo tiempo, así que ellos habían decidido ir por la mujer.

\- Dense prisa; dobléguenlos a todos - Exclamó Sebastian al grupo de oscuros que se había quedado alrededor de él. Estos se metieron también en la batalla; arremetiendo varios contra Jace quien intentaba acercarse a Sebastian.

\- ¡Pelea conmigo cobarde! - Rugió lanzándole una daga a uno de los oscuros.

\- No vine a eso _angelito_ \- Dijo con autosuficiencia - Vengo a llevarme lo que es mío.

\- ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hijo! - Rugió Maryse furiosa lanzándole una daga en la cabeza pero este la esquivó haciendo uso de su velocidad.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con sorna - Si a tu hijo le gustan mis _"sucias manos"_

Maryse emitió un jadeo asqueado lanzándose a por el rubio. Un oscuro la tacleó derribándola pero Izzy y Zachariah se apresuraron en cubrirla mientras se incorporaba: estaban siendo superados en número y habilidades con creces: eran más de veinte oscuros y solo habían podido sacar de combate a dos, iban a necesitar ayuda, pero con el teléfono caído, solo podían confiar en retenerlos lo suficiente para sacar a Alec de ahí; lejos de ese maniaco.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Catarina cayó al suelo apenas apareció en el callejón. Se quejó adolorida; apenas y había podido crear un portal y huir de Sebastian pero no había salido bien librada: sus oscuros eran rápidos y ella no era una guerrera.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero el corte en su abdomen se lo impidió. Necesitaba ayuda pero el ruido en el interior del bar no dejaría escuchar sus gritos no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que alguien saliera y la notara.

Intentó incorporarse lo más que pudiera, dirigiendo una mano al bar, murmurando débiles palabras en _Purgatic_ ; un rayo de luz blanca salió de sus dedos al interior del local; esperaba llamar la atención lo suficiente con eso. Y en efecto, una docena de hombres lobos salieron de _La Luna del Cazador_ , algunos en forma humana, otros en forma lobuna, pero todos se aproximaron al verla. Ella sabía que el alfa de la manada de Nueva York tenía fuertes vínculos con los Nefilims.

\- Necesito… Luke Garroway – Murmuró débil.

\- Ve por él – Ordenó Bat a otro lobo que salió a prisa a por el alfa. - ¿Qué te ocurrió, bruja?

\- Sebastian… ataca el instituto de Nueva York – Dijo; y no pudo más, cayó inconsciente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Simon no necesitaba respirar, el aire no era necesario para sus pulmones; y sin embargo sintió que le faltaba cuando llegó a la carrera al instituto. Había fuego en la entrada y humo espeso saliendo de las ventanas. Vio varias figuras de pie en los terrenos alrededor de alguien en el suelo y Simon tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó jadeando de sorpresa y horror al ver el cuerpo de Raphael sin vida; esta vez sí, completamente muerto.

Las figuras a su alrededor eran vampiros del hotel Dumort; se veían consternados, ignorando los claros indicios de la batalla que ocurría en el interior. Se fijó en que habían un par de cuerpos de oscuros muertos en el suelo y otro par vivos observándolos desafiantes desde el interior del instituto.

\- ¿Que está pasando? Raphael...

\- Sebastian lo asesinó - Había rabia, odio en las palabras de Lily- Raphael me escribió un mensaje; pedía que viniera con algunos de confianza. Cuando llegamos ya estaba muerto; habían un par de oscuros afuera de los que nos encargamos. – Apretó los puños - Él sospechaba que atacarían el instituto.

\- ¿Atacarían? ¡Lo están atacando ahora!- Hizo ver, no creía que no se dieran cuenta de que la batalla en el interior continuaba. Si Raphael había muerto queriendo ayudar a los nefilims del interior, ¿Porque ninguno ayudaba? Solo estaban allí - ¿Es sangre de brujo lo que huele?- Los vampiros asintieron. Un estruendo desde el interior los sobresaltó - Sebastian tomara a los Nefilims de New York y el instituto; seguirá asesinando submundos si no ayudamos.

\- No estamos aquí afuera porque queramos diurno - Escupió un vampiro que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Jacob - Los vampiros no podemos ingresar al instituto; ningún otro submundo puede entrar sin autorización. Queremos venganza por Raphael; sabemos lo que significa que Sebastian tome el control pero se necesita sangre del ángel para atravesar esas puertas sin la autorización de uno de ellos.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto; un vampiro si podía entrar al instituto: él. Lo hacía continuamente; nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en las implicaciones al respecto pero, hacía ya tiempo había ingerido la sangre de Jace; sangre que estaba mezclada con la de un ángel, por eso podía caminar a la luz del día y suponía que era eso mismo lo que le permitía entrar al instituto sin prestar atención a esa consideración: el hecho de visitar a Isabelle o acompañar a Clary se había vuelto tan normal, que no se había detenido a pensar que para otros vampiros no era tan simple.

Su expresión cambió a una decidida. Dirigió una rápida mirada a los oscuros que vigilaban la puerta y luego volvió a Lily.

\- Luke y Jocelyn deben estar por llegar; ella podría dejarlos pasar, mientras tanto deberían buscar al resto de la enclave de New York, debe quedar alguno que no se haya ido a Idris.

\- ¿Y tú que harás? - Enarcó una ceja Lily. Simon no respondió. Salió corriendo bordeando el instituto hasta desaparecer de la vista de los oscuros de la puerta, y no sin dificultad, escaló la pared. Esperaba que funcionara y no que sus intentos terminaran rebotándolo varios metros contra el suelo, literalmente.- ¡Diurno!

Simon la chitó y se dio prisa buscando la ventana más cercana; podía escuchar los ruidos de una batalla en la parte anterior del instituto, en el piso inferior. Se apoyó de una cornisa celebrando al ver una pequeña ventana, la rompió con la mano y respiró profundo lanzándose a través de la ventana; si iba a ser rebotado mejor que ocurriera de una vez.

Más no fue eso lo que pasó: Simon cayó estruendosamente contra el suelo en medio de la sala de armas. Se detuvo desconcertado; para haber una batalla había mucho silencio relativo y eso le desconcertó.

Intento agudizar el oído; escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y voces; y finalmente un grito.

 _¡Tessa!_

El vampiro se dio prisa a por las armas, no se había detenido a pensar como entraría a la batalla: sus colmillos eran útiles, pero ya una vez había probado la sangre de Sebastian y sus oscuros y no estaba en sus planes repetirlo en la medida de lo posible, especialmente si lo dejaba indispuesto en medio de la batalla. Los cuchillos serafines y las armas mundanas él no sabía utilizarlas. Tomó uno de los arcos que apostaba lo que fuese pertenecían a Alec, quizás era su arco de practica; y salió a prisa. Sentía el pecho palpitarle, o al menos la ilusión de que lo hacía, ante la expectativa.

- _¡Alexander! ¡Detente!_ – Esa era la voz de Robert - _¡Es tu hermana, Alec!_

Simon se sobresaltó ¿Isabelle? No tenía que pensarlo en lo absoluto, corrió en pos de la batalla arco en mano.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia observando como sus Nefilims oscuros se enfrentaban a los Nefilim de ese instituto. Tal como esperaba esos estúpidos Lightwood no eran rivales para su ejército.

Se paró en la escalera, frente a sus prisioneros: Maryse, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, una mundana y un hermano silencioso. Los Oscuros los sujetaban obligándolos a mantenerse de rodillas frente a él. El rubio sonrió de lado, haciendo una seña a Amatis quien se acercó de inmediato.

\- Puede que tomes el instituto, pero no llegaras a Alacante. – Escupió Maryse. El oscuro que la sujetaba, la golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen sacándole el aire

\- ¿Alacante? – Sebastian rio jalando el cabello de la mujer para obligarla a verlo.- Ya estoy ahí - Aseguró soltándola y hablándole finalmente a Amatis-Busca a los que faltan – Le ordenó. La mujer hizo una rápida reverencia y tras una seña a un par de oscuros se adentraron en el instituto. Maryse se estremeció, quería llevarse de nuevo a Alec y no pudo evitar rezarle a Raziel y todo ser superior porque Robert y Magnus lograran sacarlo del instituto a tiempo.

Jace aprovechó la distracción logrando codear al oscuro que lo sujetaba y soltarse. Sebastian lo advirtió a tiempo interceptándolo a prisa desatando la batalla entre ambos. Cuchillo serafín chocó contra espada con un chasquido que se repetía una y otra vez, eran muy iguales y apenas lograban acertarse algún golpe, ambos entrenados por el mismo hombre, ambos con sangre parte de los experimentos de Valentine; tenían movimientos similares.

Sebastian logró acertar una patada que derribó a Jace. El medio demonio se acercó a él que intentaba ponerse de pie y lo pateó en el rostro ante el grito desesperado de Clary, Isabelle, Maryse, Tessa y Zachariah. Jace intentó ponerse en pie, su piel comenzaba a brillar por el fuego celestial pero eso no detuvo a Sebastian colocándole un pie en la espalda evitando que pudiera levantarse. Se inclinó hacia él tomándolo del cabello y obligando al rubio a levantar la cabeza hacía atrás, su rostro ensangrentado quedó a la vista del resto de los prisioneros.

\- No eres nada angelito – Escupió con una mezcla de desprecio y burla - Y vas a ver a tu familia caer.

\- Pareces muy confiado para ser alguien al que hemos vencido en dos oportunidades. – Masculló Jace. Sebastian no dijo nada; estampó la cabeza de Jace contra el suelo, haciendo señas a los oscuros que se apresuraron a sujetarlo poniéndolo de rodillas frente al resto y sujetándolo de los brazos y el cuello. Sebastian los dejó para caminar entre sus prisioneros. Todos lo veían con odio, todos inmovilizados por sus oscuros, sangrando.

Se acercó a Clary estaba de rodillas y tenía a un oscuro sujetándola de cada brazo.

\- ¿Cómo estas hermanita? - Dijo por lo bajo agachándose junto a ella y tomándola de la barbilla con fuerza para evitar que apartara el rostro.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! - Rugió Jace. Sebastian lo ignoró.

\- Sabes perfectamente Clarissa que me traerán a Bane en unos minutos- Dijo – No lo necesito, ni a él ni a la mundana - Comentó - Podría dejarlos ir hermanita, pero tienes que ponerte de mi lado: toma de la copa y ven conmigo. Juntos podríamos perpetuar por generaciones esta poderosa sangre Morgenstern.

\- Estas enfermo – Escupió asqueada - No me interesa reinar a tu lado.- Sebastian rio divertido.

\- Te equivocas pequeñas estúpida; ya tengo quien reinará junto a mí - Dijo complacido apretando el agarre en la quijada de la muchacha - Pero todo ese poder del Ángel que Valentine te dio; todo el poder del infierno que Lilith amplió en mí: crearíamos seres aún más poderosos Clarissa - Aseguró besando sus labios.

\- ¡Suéltala maldito! - Rugió Jace intentando soltarse. Clary sintió nauseas ante los labios de Sebastian en contacto con los suyos. La chica le mordió el labio con determinación haciéndole sangrar

\- ¡Maldita perra! - Rugió abofeteándola a la par que una flecha se clavaba en el suelo a su lado. Sebastian la miró y se giró al igual que todos. Alec estaba en la cima de la escalera con el arco en alza y ya otra flecha preparada. Su mirada era ruda y empezó a descender la escalera manteniendo el arco apuntado al rubio.

\- Aléjate de ella Sebastian - Siseó. El rubio sonrió alzando la mano en rendición apartándose de la pelirroja ante la mirada de todos.

\- Alec, Alec cuidado - Exclamó Maryse angustiada; su hijo estaba herido y débil, no había manera que pudiera luchar contra Sebastian. El de ojos azules no la escuchó, siguió descendiendo arco a ristre en dirección al medio demonio.

\- ¡Papá! - Gritó Isabelle

\- ¡Magnus! - Se angustió Tessa llamando la atención de todos, viendo al par de oscuros arrastrando a Robert y Magnus semi-inconscientes apareciendo en el alto de la escalera.

\- ¡Detrás de ti Alec! - Advirtió Maryse. El chico no se giró, seguía mirando a Sebastian con molestia

\- La vuelves a besar y te uso de blanco hasta que se me acaben las flechas - Amenazó y sus palabras tuvieron un efecto instantáneo en todos los que estaban prisioneros. Dejaron de intentar forcejear para soltarse, en cambio miraron a Alec confundidos: sin duda habían escuchado mal.

Pero su desconcierto no fue nada comparado con el horror cuando Alec bajó el arco acercándose finalmente a Sebastian.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó

\- Estoy bien - Aseguró Sebastian - Pero tu...- Extendió la mano limpiando con el pulgar el hilillo de sangre que caía por la comisura labial y sujetando la barbilla del chico no de la forma ruda que hizo con Clary sino con cuidado, acercándose para besar el golpe en su comisura. Alec buscó sus labios sin contención ni decoro, profundizando ese beso que dejó sin aliento a su familia; totalmente horrorizada.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La batalla en Alacante se recrudeció: Habían oscuros por todos lados; los Nefilims eran más, pero las habilidades de los aliados de Sebastian les superaban en creces y rápidamente los cuerpos empezaron a caer en las calles de la ciudad. Muchos se encontraban con conocidos en el otro bando y era ahí donde las cosas se ponían peores: no era la batalla física lo que se volvía un infierno sino la que ocurría en sus cabezas sin sentirse capaces de enfrentarse a sus seres queridos.

Jia había visto a un joven cazador de sombras asesinar a su parabatai que había sido vuelto un oscuro, e inmediatamente estallar en lágrimas quitándose la vida con su propio cuchillo serafín al no poder soportar la culpa. Había visto a una madre soltar las armas y caer de rodillas en llanto negándose a luchar contra su hijo cubierto de runas rojas y como este la decapitó frente al resto de su familia.

Esquivó la estocada de un Oscuro, intentando contraatacar. El oscuro era más rápido que ella sin embargo un Boomerang lo tomó por sorpresa golpeándole en la cabeza, derribándole. Jia se sintió aliviada reconociendo el boomerang de Patrick, su esposo.

\- ¿Dónde está Aline? – Preguntó este llegando hasta ella.

\- En el Gard con los niños Blackthorn – Respondió, pudo ver el alivio en el rostro de su marido por un segundo antes de volverse horror.

\- ¿En el Gard? Los oscuros intentan llegar allá – Exclamó.- Tienen hadas aliadas…- Una casa a media cuadra estalló. Opacando por un segundo con su resplandor anaranjado, a los destellos de los cuchillos serafines chocando contra las armas de los oscuros. Corrieron a prisa hacía allá al ver un cuerpo moverse en el suelo. Era una vieja Nefilim; estaba demasiado herida como para pensar que vería otro amanecer.

\- Mis nietos están en el Gard – Dijo al ver a Jia - Cuando Katie se queje porque estallé su cuarto, dile que me lleve al menos cinco bastardos de esos conmigo – La mujer tosió aunque había cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro - No dejen…que tomen la ciud…- No pudo terminar la frase cuando la luz se apagó de sus ojos.

\- Jia- La llamó Patrick.

\- Ave atquel vale, Nefilim – Susurró la Cónsul cerrando los ojos de la anciana.

\- ¡JIA! – Patrick la empujó quitándola del camino, ella se incorporó a prisa ambos arma en mano viendo a los demonios que se acercaban amenazante mientras otros tantos volaban en dirección al Gard. Había demonios en Alacante otra vez e iban por los niños.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Te extrañé – Susurró Alec sin apartarse de los labios de Sebastian, los había extrañado aunque solo hubiese pasado un día desde la última vez que los tuvo. Volvió a besarlo, ignorando las reacciones que desataba en su familia.

Maryse negaba con la cabeza repetidamente; no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. La mujer quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer esa imagen, su hijo no podía estar besándose frente a todos con ese asesino, no podía estar preocupado por él. Era Alec de quien hablaba, su Alec de sentimientos puros e íntegros, el Alec que amaba a Max y por tanto nunca podría ponerse del lado de su asesino. Intentó buscar la mirada de Robert, que le desmintiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el hombre veía la escena pasmado con la máxima expresión de horror.

\- Alec… ¿Que estás…? ¿Qué haces...? - Balbuceó Clary con horror. Ella había sospechado de Alec, no lo negaba, pero nunca hasta esa magnitud y estaba segura que nadie lo había esperado. Vio a Tessa y el hermano Zachariah mirarse con desconcierto, sin saber que pensar.

\- No... no ... no - No dejaba de repetir Isabelle consternada – Ese no es Alec, no… no… - Y no era la única; Magnus ni siquiera veía la escena, el brujo tenía la cabeza gacha negando una y otra vez, sus lágrimas mojaban el suelo. No iba a verlo, no vería el teatro que Sebastian estaba provocando porque ese no era su Alec, no podía serlo.

\- ¡Yo creí en ti! ¡Traidor! - Rugió Jace. Alec se separó de Sebastian para mirarlo: no había horror o confusión en él como en el resto; no, el rubio Herondale estaba furioso. Él había creído en Alec desde el principio, le había ayudado a convencer a su familia que no tenía nada que ver con Sebastian, incluso había convencido a Magnus de eso y su confianza no había flaqueado aun cuando este se fue tras el semi demonio, aun cuando vio como este no había intervenido en medio del ataque al instituto de Los Ángeles, se había convencido a si mismo que ese estremecimiento placentero en Alec cuando Sebastian besó el dorso de su mano aquella vez había sido una mala interpretación suya. ¿Cómo su parabatai podía corresponder tan mal a eso? ¿Cómo él había podido ser tan ciego?

Dos oscuros más se apresuraron a inmovilizarlo ante el riesgo de que se liberara; la piel de Jace brilló con mayor intensidad pero ninguno de los oscuros lo soltó pese a que sus manos comenzaban a quemarse

\- ¡Te defendí desde el inicio! De todos los que te acusaban; todas esas muertes.

\- Si Jace, gracia, no lo habría hecho sin ti - Dijo Alec con tono aburrido separándose de Sebastian. Recordando de pronto otro tema y encarando al rubio de ojos negros - Me prometiste que no lastimarías a Jordan

-Fue Amatis, no yo - Se defendió. Alec bufó con molestia pero no dijo nada más.

\- Alec...Alec… entra en razón - Escuchó la súplica de Magnus; seguía sin mirarlo y las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas - Es tu familia; cielo por favor.

Sebastian miró al brujo con rudeza y luego a Alec; ese tema tenía que finiquitarlo ya o no lo dejaría en paz.

\- ¿Que hago con el brujo? - Le preguntó. Alexander se encogió de hombros sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Magnus.

-No me importa, lo que sea que hagas siempre con los Subterráneos - Dijo.

 _Alexander detente, tú amas a Magnus, te arrepentirás._

El chico negó con la cabeza al escuchar la voz del hermano silencioso en su cerebro, y se dirigió a este con ira.

\- ¿Amarlo? Lo que sentí por él no fue ni la mitad de lo que amo a Sebastian – Magnus jadeó ante sus palabras lo mismo que Sebastian quien detuvo sus pasos al brujo para mirar a Alexander ¿Amarlo? ¿Había dicho que lo amaba? Alexander pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho porque volteó rápidamente hacía Sebastian y al ver que este lo miraba sorprendido se ruborizó como un semáforo: no había querido decírselo así, en ese momento. Intentó sonreírle avergonzado pero el rubio estaba demasiado perplejo, nunca nadie le había dicho que lo amaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar: había sentido su pecho hincharse de alegría al punto de querer estallar.

 **Dijo "amo" –** Y la voz en su cabeza parecía tan ufana como el propio Sebastian.- **¡Nos ama!**

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Alec?- Le habló Izzy; interrumpiendo el pequeño momento entre ambos. Sebastian sonrió al ojos azules guiñándole un ojo complacido, volviéndose hacía Magnus y acercándose a él, agachándose frente suyo para quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso brujo? - Preguntó; Magnus no lo miró - No solo no le importas, me ama - Se degustó con cada una de sus palabras.

\- Él no es Alec; Alec no le haría esto a su familia - Dijo el brujo. Alexander rio con sorna ignorando los gritos de su hermana y su madre por intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Si eso te hace sentir mejor - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Deja de presumir Jonathan; nos están esperando. – Lo riñó intentando controlar su rubor. Sebastian sonrió aún más ampliamente.

 **No, no, no le hagas daño a Bane; Alec lo ama a él –** Sebastian enarcó una ceja ante su propio pensamiento, sujetando a Magnus del cabello con brusquedad, jaloneándolo hacia atrás obligándolo a verlo a la cara e inmovilizando su cabeza y acercándose a su oído. Alexander no amaba al brujo, lo amaba a él.

\- Lo único que nos está esperando es mi cama - Su tono fue perfectamente audible. Maryse soltó un jadeo horrorizado y Alec enrojeció hasta las orejas: ¿Porque su pareja tenía que ser tan poco práctico como para ponerse a presumir en medio de un ataque? - ¿Que se siente brujo? Saber que gracias a ti y tus pociones todos estos Nephilims serán míos - Cuestionó. Las pupilas de gato de Magnus eran una rendija por el dolor y la rabia - Que vas a morir junto a tu amiga mundana - Sebastian torció su sonrisa como un niño que estaba a poco de abalanzarse sobre el bombom mas delicioso - Que Alexander gime mi nombre cada noche, gracias a ti.

Magnus le escupió en el rostro con ira; Sebastian rio golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro. El brujo intentó soltarse; sus ojos brillando en luz azul por la rabia. Intentó mover sus manos pero los oscuros le inmovilizaban las muñecas por completo impidiéndole hacer magia.

\- Alec, Alec por favor - Maryse seguía suplicándole; intentando hacerlo recapacitar.

\- Hijo, lo que sea que él te haya hecho, podemos solucionarlo – Intentó Robert – Podemos ayudarte, por favor…

\- ¿Si ya dejaste de presumir, podemos continuar? - Preguntó con fastidio ignorando a sus padres. Sebastian sonrió condescendientemente apartándose de Magnus.

\- Así que - Comentó hablando consigo mismo; mirando a sus prisioneros uno a uno - ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser el primero? – Cuestionó.

 **¡No, no le hagas esto, no lo hagas elegir!**

\- Quiero que Robert sea el último – Alec le dirigió una mirada de odio a su padre – Que sufra viendo a todos convertidos; le haré que pague por esto – Se señaló el golpe en la comisura.

\- Alec… - Sollozó Maryse.

\- Bien – Aceptó Sebastian dirigiéndose al Hermano Zachariah- ¿Qué tal tú, hermano silencioso? - Le descubrió el rostro bajando la capucha de su túnica, pero este no se inmutó, mantuvo el rostro en alto, casi desafiante.- Serías una interesante adquisición.

Los oscuros celebraron sus palabras.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! - Rugió Tessa de inmediato. Sabastian volteó a verla un segundo y chasqueó la lengua.

\- No me interesa la mundana; desháganse de ella. - El hermano silencioso reaccionó; intentó soltarse desesperado para ayudarla.

\- ¡Tessa! - Rugió Magnus al ver a un oscuro empuñar su espada contra ella.

\- Espera - Intervino Alec reconociendo el nombre. El oscuro se detuvo. Isabelle miró a su hermano con esperanza, pero solo le duró un segundo - No es una mundana; de hecho es una bruja con poderes particulares.

\- ¡Cállate Alec, cállate! - Rugió Jace; ya suficientemente malo era un Sebastian con Oscuros, uno que pudiera controlar la capacidad de Tessa de convertirse en quien fuera o acceder a su mente era sumamente aterrador.

\- Era ella quien se convertía en mí, y además entraba en mi mente – Informó. Sebastian se mostró ligeramente sorprendido e interesado y rápidamente asintió cambiando de opinión.

\- Bien, entonces solo mataremos al brujo. - Aceptó y continuó caminando hacia la chica Lightwood. - Jace y Clary lloraran lágrimas de sangre primero así que ¿Qué tal tu Isabelle? Siempre fuiste mi Lightwood favorita...bueno, _eras_ \- Su tono fue casi un ronroneo complacido cuando su dedo rozó la mejilla de la chica quedándose frente a ella y estirando su mano - La copa Alec.

 **¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! –** Rugió la voz en su cabeza, pero Sebastian simplemente la ignoró una vez más.

\- ¡Alexander! ¡Detente! - Exclamó su padre; el chico no lo escuchó. Un oscuro tendió la copa oscura y Alec la tomó dirigiéndose a Sebastian- ¡Es tu hermana, Alec!

\- Por favor, por favor - Suplicaba Maryse con lágrimas inundando sus ojos. El ojos azules ignoró la mano extendida de Sebastian llegando el mismo hasta Izzy.

\- ¡Alec! - Gritó Clary.

\- No Alec… no – Sollozó Isabelle retorciéndose en el agarre de los oscuros intentando soltarse, apartarse de Sebastian y Alexander.

\- ¡Déjala ir!- Rugió Jace.

 **¡Detenlo! ¡No le hagas esto a Alec!**

\- Al fin vas a pagar la muerte de Max - Siseó el chico cargado de odio tomando a su hermana de las mejillas e intentando forzar la copa entre sus labios. Izzy intentó soltarse, resistirse, intentó patearlo y apartarse sin éxito - ¡Bebe!

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido. Un silbido atravesó el aire y una flecha golpeó la copa demoniaca tirándola de las manos de Alec al mismo tiempo que Jace rugía y literalmente se cubría en llamas del Fuego Celestial quemando a los oscuros que lo soltaron chillando de dolor. El chico Herondale embistió sobre su Parabatai derribándolo al suelo pero Sebastian de inmediato arremetió contra él quitándoselo de encima. Alec se incorporó aturdido, recuperando su arco y flecha dispuesto a apuntar al sitio de donde había provenido la primera flecha pero ya una segunda se le clavó en la mano impidiéndolo. El ojos azules rugió furioso mirando hacía el piso superior

\- Aléjate de Isabelle – Ordenó Simon desafiante apuntándole con un arco y una tercera flecha preparada.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Quiero otro cuento.

\- Ya duérmete- Bufó Merrywell cerrando el libro con un bufido.

\- Izzy siempre que me lee son al menos dos cuentos – Se quejó el niño con un puchero.

\- No soy tu hermana – Gruñó el oscuro con molestia.

\- Sebastian dijo que debías hacerte cargo de mí – Dijo.

\- Cuidarte, no leerte cuentos – Le debatió y agregó – Y recuerdo que dijo que debías leerte un libro para cuando volviera.

\- Lo haré, lo haré – Masculló - ¡Por el ángel, Bullheart y Andrew son más divertidos que tú!

El oscuro lo ignoró y el niño bufó bajando de su cama para ir por el libro de la guerra de Troya que Sebastian le dejó; prefería leerlo ya que no podía dormir con la expectativa de volver a ver a sus padres. Lo tomó pero no lo hubo abierto cuando un destello en medio de la noche se dejó ver a lo lejos a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué queda en esa dirección?

\- Alacante – Dijo Merrywell apenas viendo. El niño observó interesado, otro destello y otro más. Max soltó el libro y salió de la habitación a prisa. El oscuro bufó saliendo tras él, siguiéndole hasta el piso superior. Entró a la sala de entrenamientos cruzándose de brazos con una ceja enarcada al ver al niño escalando una repisa de armas para poder mirar al exterior a través de una ventana alta.

\- ¿Intentas matarte si te caes?

\- Hay destellos en la ciudad – Aseguró Max ignorando sus comentarios.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó sin mayor interés, suponía que sería la batalla que se suscitaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Crees que sean fuegos artificiales? – Preguntó confundido, no lo parecían, pero no se le ocurría que más podía ser.

\- Por supuesto, seguro tienen una gran fiesta – Aseguró burlón. El niño asintió viendo a través de la ventana como un gran resplandor naranja y titilante se observaba en la oscuridad de la noche y más y más destellos aparecían y desaparecían. Lo observó maravillado, cuando Sebastian y Alec volvieran les pediría ir a la ciudad junto con sus padres, Isabelle y Jace; quería ver de cerca esos hermosos destellos contra la oscuridad de la noche.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dos oscuros se apresuraron a plantarse delante de Alec ocultándolo de la vista de Simon. El vampiro maldijo disparando aun así; dio en el hombro de uno de los oscuros, mas este apenas y se movió. Simon cambió de objetivo y apuntó a la cabeza del que sujetaba a Isabelle disparando sin dudar. La chica logró soltarse del otro, recuperando su látigo a prisa el cual enroscó en el pie del oscuro que sujetaba a Magnus derribándolo. El brujo al vez una de sus manos capaz de movilizarse, noqueó al otro oscuro de inmediato con un hechizo.

Simon preparó otra flecha para lanzarla al que sujetaba a Clary, mientras Izzy ayudaba a Maryse cuando el grito de Sebastian se dejó escuchar.

Jace había logrado patearlo y el fuego celestial quemar su espalda. El semi demonio consiguió codearlo en el pecho apartándolo de sí, pero su grito había alertado a Alec. El ojos azules salió de detrás de los oscuros; había aprovechado para quitarse la flecha de la mano y colocarse una Iratze en la palma, que ya estaba surgiendo efecto. El muchacho Lightwood, arco en mano, apuntó a Jace pero él y Sebastian no dejaban de moverse a prisa en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Simon intentó detenerlo pero un oscuro lo tomó por sorpresa; había subido hasta donde él estaba, derribándolo con un golpe en la cabeza. El vampiro mostró sus colmillos lanzándose sobre este por su cuello. El oscuro gritó, trastabillando provocando que ambos cayeran por la baranda al piso inferior.

\- ¡Simon! - Gritó Clary al verlo; la pelirroja recuperó su cuchillo serafín corriendo hacia él y clavándoselo al oscuro que tenía encima y ayudándolo a apartarlo - ¿Estas bien?

\- Siento que me arrolló un caballo - Dijo adolorido incorporándose, con una mano en el estómago y limpiándose la sangre oscura de los labios - Y además tendré indigestión.

Clary sonrió por un segundo antes de ambos volver a la batalla.

Alec había logrado disparar su flecha contra Jace, apenas dándole en la pierna; pero fue suficiente para que Sebastian tomara ventaja. El chico Lightwood preparó otra sin embargo por segunda vez en la noche embistieron contra él derribándolo al suelo.

Esta vez era Magnus, el brujo lo tenía sujeto de la camisa de batalla.

\- Alexander tienes que reaccionar - Exclamó zarandeándolo - Este no eres tú, cielo por favor.

\- Suéltame brujo; ¡suéltame! - Rugió Alec intentando soltarse de él - Te voy a matar yo mismo si Jace le hace algo a Jonathan; ¡suéltame!- Magnus lo abofeteó no sabía que más hacer para que reaccionara.

\- Por favor Alec, por favor – Suplicó abofeteándolo una segunda vez y una tercera.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Intentó apartarse. Magnus no supo cuando ocurrió, su puño se cerró y la bofetada se volvió un puñetazo. La expresión del ojos azules cambio de inmediato; la sorpresa y la incredulidad estaban reflejadas en su rostro.

\- Magnus...- Dijo con voz ahogada. El brujo sintió el corazón partírsele en dos ¿Que había hecho? Él nunca había golpeado a Alec- Magnus detente, soy yo...

\- ¡Alec! Lo siento, Alec por favor...- Ahogó soltando al muchacho desconcertado consigo mismo.

\- Brujo estúpido - Siseó Alec; con un rápido movimiento alzó la parte baja de su cuerpo tomando a Magnus y con un movimiento aprendido de Sebastian invirtió las posiciones golpeando a Magnus en el rostro - Cuando aprenderás: no queda nada de lo que sentía por ti, nada; solo odio.- Dijo golpeándolo una vez más. Sacando de su equipo de batalla una daga cortando una de las muñecas de Magnus por un lateral. El brujo grito, había cortado el ligamento y no podía mover la mano - Intenta hacer magia ahora - Siseó dispuesto a clavar la daga en el pecho del brujo cuando el golpe del báculo de Zachariah en su mano le hizo soltarla. El hermano silencioso lo golpeó en la espalda apartando a Alec de Magnus.

Ya todos se habían conseguido soltar de los Oscuros y la lucha se había encarnizado. Alec miró con odio al hermano Zachariah que ayudaba a Magnus a incorporarse sin bajar la guardia pero no se detuvo en ellos; recogió la Naginata de Maryse del suelo, apresurándose a unirse a Sebastian contra Jace. El rubio Herondale consiguió interceptar el ataque sorpresa; pero Sebastian lo pateó golpeándolo contra las escaleras.

Jace intentó incorporarse, veía a su enemigo y su parabatai de pie frente a él, arma en mano aliados para acabarlo, para acabar con todos sus seres queridos y no iba a permitirlo.

\- Si Max pudiera verte ahora - Escupió Alec - Que más quisiera que romper toda esa absurda admiración por ti.

\- No dejas de hablar de Max mientras ayudas a su asesino - Escupió Jace. Alec rio con burla pero no dijo nada; no pudo. La puerta del vestíbulo prácticamente se rompió en dos cuando por ella entró la manada de lobos de Nueva York acompañados por Jocelyn y unos pocos miembros del enclave que aún permanecían en la ciudad.

Simon no pudo evitar celebrar al verlos; Lily le había hecho caso ayudando en lo que podía: buscar ayuda. Sebastian por su parte no se mostró sorprendido; lo esperaba desde que la bruja de piel azul escapó

\- Mantente alejado de los lobos. - Le ordenó a Alec; este no tuvo tiempo a bufar como era su intención; interceptó un ataque de Jace iniciando la batalla contra su parabatai mientras Sebastian degollaba a uno de los lobos.

Ambos se conocían los movimientos perfectamente; eran años luchando y entrenando juntos, años coordinados como parabatais; pero era la primera vez que luchaban uno contra el otro, cuerpo a cuerpo en bandos diferentes de esa guerra; y que irónico le resultaba a Jace, cuando él siempre pensó ser el más propenso a traicionarlos a todos, no el moreno.

Alec logró derribar a Jace pero este le golpeó invirtiendo posiciones; se enzarzaron en una guerra de golpes rodando por el suelo hasta que finalmente el rubio pudo inmovilizar a su parabatai. Un oscuro que lo notó saltó sobre ellos dispuesto a atravesar a Jace con su espada pero Robert fue más rápido lanzando la propia y atravesándole el pecho en medio del salto. El oscuro cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo junto a ellos distracción que Alec aprovechó para patear a Jace y apartarlo de sí.

Se incorporó a prisa y por un segundo se permitió observar la batalla; habían perdido varios oscuros pero aún tenían más de la mitad; y Sebastian se había encargado ya de dejar varios lobos muertos.

Sintió algo retorcerse en su estómago: los lobos no tenían por qué morir, solo eran efectos colaterales por culpa de su familia que no aceptaba su destino junto a Sebastian.

En ese segundo; vio al rubio semidemonio atravesando con su espada a un Nefilim de la enclave, pero no tuvo tiempo a sobresaltarse: Isabelle enristró su látigo de electrum para atacarlo por la espalda. Alec no lo pensó: sacó su última daga de entre sus ropas Jace se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo pero ya era demasiado tarde: el chico había lanzado la daga contra su hermana.

Por un segundo el tiempo transcurrió lento para Jace. Vio la daga atravesar el vestíbulo directo a Izzy que estaba enfocada en Sebastian; notó como Maryse corría hacía su hija sacándola del camino y el objeto se clavaba en el abdomen de la mujer.

Robert sujetó a su exesposa antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Isabelle volteó horrorizada ante la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de su madre

\- ¡Mamá! – Gritó. La chica corrió hacía Alec, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y lágrimas - ¡Voy a matarte! - Mató a un oscuro en el camino, su único objetivo era su hermano, no; Alec, porque a su hermano lo había perdido ya - ¡Juro que lo haré! – Le haría pagar por todo el daño que estaba causando, por latinar a su madre.

Alec consiguió evitar el látigo de Isabelle y otra arremetida de Jace. Sebastian se enfrentaba a tres hombres lobos junto a Amatis que tenía a Luke y Jocelyn en apuros. El medio demonio tomó a uno de los lobos rompiéndole el cuello cuando sintió un salto brusco en el pecho.

 **Alexander -** Se angustió la voz en su cabeza. Sebastian se estremeció buscando al de ojos azules con la mirada y lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para que alguno lo previera.

Alec había logrado derribar a Isabelle y con una rápida estocada arremetió contra Jace; el hermano Zachariah intentó interceptarla sin lograrlo, clavándose la naginata en el pecho del chico Herondale y de él una llamarada de fuego brotó cubriéndolos a los tres. Alec gritó y no fue el único: Zachariah y Jace parecían estar quemándose tanto como él.

\- ¡JACE! – Gritó Clary intentando acercarse. Jocelyn llegó hasta ella impidiéndolo y Simon se apresuró en tomar a Isabelle apartándola del lugar, no sabían que podría pasar si el fuego celestial tocaba a alguno de ellos.

 **¡ALEC!**

\- ¡Alexander! - El grito de Magnus y Sebastian se escuchó también; todas las batallas se habían detenido ante el desconcierto de la pira humana formada por los tres Nephilims.

\- ¡Sáquenlo de ahí, dense prisa! – Ordenó el rubio a sus Oscuros que se acercaron a prisa gritando en agonía cuando el fuego los quemó hasta consumirlos. Sebastian lo miró horrorizado ¿Alec no podía…?

Los lobos retomaron el ataque a los pocos oscuros que quedaban en pie. El rubio dirigió una última mirada a la hoguera humana en la que se habían convertido Jace, Zachariah y Alec. Se sentía perdido, derrotado.

\- Alexander – Susurró una última vez, tocando su anillo y con esto, tanto él como los Oscuros que quedaban, desaparecieron.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habían logrado entrar al Gard; los oscuros y demonios y ahora se enfrentaban a los pocos Nefilims adultos que allí había. Algunos de los menores se habían lanzado también a la batalla, y la mayoría de estos yacían ya sin vida con su sangre inundando el piso. Julian intentó no mirar a la batalla, no había podido tomar su ballesta pero en el Gard, Helen le había dado un chuchillo serafín. Emma a su lado empuñaba a Cortana. Él había pensado que después de haberse salvado en Los Ángeles estarían a salvo, pero ahí estaban, repitiendo esa pesadilla.

Escuchaba a Drusilla sollozar de miedo intentando calmar a Octavian que lloraba a todo pulmón. Livia y Tyberius estaban abrazados, ninguno de ellos habían visto nunca un demonio, y debía admitir que tampoco él y su pulso le temblaba ligeramente pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar: sus hermanos eran su responsabilidad. Podía ver a Helen luchando un poco más allá junto a Aline, intentando que ninguno se acercara hasta donde ellos estaban. Veía a otros niños agazapados a lo largo del salón como lo estaban sus hermanos y otros pocos, de su edad queriendo protegerlos. ¿Pero cuáles eran sus posibilidades?

\- Vamos a lograrlos Jules…estaremos bien – Intentó darle ánimos Emma, de darse ánimos a sí misma. El chico asintió sobresaltándose todos cuando una explosión hizo estallar la puerta principal del salón y una horda de oscuros y demonios se abrió pasos; iban acompañados por hadas que no se detuvieron en la batalla, atravesaron el salón rumbo a los calabozos para liberar a su reina.

La batalla con los mayores arreció pero los Blackthorns apenas lo notaron: un oscuro se dirigía a ellos, uno que conocían perfectamente bien. Su padre.

Emma escuchó a Julian jadear.

\- No es tu padre Jules, ya no – Le recordó viendo como el cuchillo serafín temblaba en su mano. Un demonio Shax se lanzó sobre ellos. La rubia se defendió con Cortana intentando proteger a los pequeños que eran la única familia que le quedaban.

\- Papá. – Ty forcejeó con Lyvia logrando soltarse de ella y caminando hacía su padre.

\- ¡No Ty! – Exclamó Julian. Emma logró matar al demonio menor viendo horrorizada a Tyberius caminando hacía su padre que lo llamaba ignorando a Julian. Y como este sin saber qué hacer, lanzaba su cuchillo serafín contra su padre clavándose en el pecho.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó Ty corriendo hacía su padre que se desplomó en el suelo. Julian cayó de rodillas horrorizado - ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Te odio!

Emma corrió hacía Ty y con ayuda de Lyvia consiguieron apartarlo del cuerpo de Andrew pese a sus gritos de odio por Julian. La rubia Carstairs se apresuró hacía el castaño que miraba totalmente ido al cuerpo de su padre.

\- Julian, Julian – Lo llamó, no podía dejarlo hundirse, no en medio de la batalla.

\- Lo mate… a papá…

\- Él ya no era tu padre – Intentó hacerlo entender – Sebastian se encargó de eso.

\- Pero…

\- Julian, tus hermanos siguen en peligro, todos lo estamos – Intentó hacerlo comprender. El castaño pareció reaccionar ante eso. Vio a Lyvia forcejeando con Ty y a más oscuros luchando, algunos demonios menores como el Shax que Emma había matado, intentaban acercarse. Corrió hasta su padre… no, hasta el oscuro para recuperar su cuchillo serafín y proteger a su familia.

Y sin embargo, sin previo aviso, todos los oscuros desaparecieron de la batalla.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastian apareció en medio de su casa en Idris con los oscuros. Algunos de ellos, los que habían estado en Idris luchando, se mostraron confundidos al verse aparecer fuera de la batalla en que se encontraban; otros, lo que estuvieron con él en New York lo veían expectantes. El rubio no miraba a ninguno; observaba en dirección al suelo pero no era eso lo que veía sino su mano con el anillo Lightwood en ella.

La imagen de Alec siendo cubierto por el fuego, sus gritos mientras se quemaba estaban grabados en su cerebro; Alexander le había dicho que lo amaba y él a cambio le había dejado allí. La mano le tembló, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho que no lo estaba dejando respirar. Había abandonado a Alec; sin saber si estaría bien. Tembló aún más violentamente.

 **¿Bien?** \- La voz en su cabeza estaba enojada, furiosa y al mismo tiempo aterrado; igual que él - **¡Se estaba quemando!**

\- Cállate - Susurró

 **¡Es tu culpa! Te lo advertí: Este absurdo plan no podía salir bien.**

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó; sintió algo mojar sus mejillas. Sebastian se llevó los dedos a estas desconcertándose; ¿lagrimas? Él no lloraba, nunca lo había hecho. Los oscuros se miraron confundidos hasta que finalmente uno se atrevió a dar un paso adelante.

\- Señor...- Comenzó Keyland confundido - ¿Qué pasó? Estábamos ganando y...

 **Te dije que no lo llevaras ¡Tú lo mataste!**

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No está muerto! ¡CALLATE! - Rugió la ira opacando por un segundo su miedo; y sin previo aviso cortando la cabeza de Keyland; no era su culpa; en lo absoluto. Se dirigió al resto de sus oscuros que vieron impasibles como el cuerpo de su camarada caía - ¡Fueron ustedes! – Rugió. Saltando sobre otro de ellos, atravesando su pecho con la espada - ¡Solo tenían que sujetar a esos malditos mientras les hacía beber la copa! - Cortó la mano de uno de ellos golpeando a otro con el codo. Ninguno intentaba defenderse aunque algunos se mostraban claramente confundidos. - ¡Solo eso! - Rugió.

Los oscuros fueron cayendo uno a uno; la sangre salpicando toda la sala y el rostro de Sebastian; no le importaba; la ira era mejor que esa opresión en su pecho; la opresión al pensar que había perdido a Alexander, que no volvería a verlo.

 **Nunca lo mereciste** \- Dijo la voz con amargura.

\- ¡Cállate! - Rugió clavando una daga con especial ahínco en una oscura asiática - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! - Rugió clavándola una y otra vez en el pecho de la mujer ya muerta. Escuchó una puerta del piso superior abrirse pero Sebastian no se detuvo sin dejar de repetir un "cállate" con cada puñalada; su voz se había vuelto aguda y pastosa y todo un torrente de lágrimas cubría su rostro naciendo en sus ojos verdes como esmeralda. No quería aceptarlo, no podía: había fallado, sí, pero Alexander estaría bien; esos Nefilims se dejarían llevar por sus sentimientos y cuidarían de él, porque Alec estaba vivo. El fuego no podía haberlo matado, no podía…

\- ¡Volvieron! – Exclamó feliz Max desde el piso superior corriendo escaleras abajo. Sebastian se detuvo soltando el cuchillo que repiqueteó con tono metálico en el suelo ¿Max? - ¡Rápido Merrywell! Volvieron, con mamá y papá y… - La exclamación alegre de Max quedó muda al llegar a la sala y toparse con la sangrienta escena.

Sebastian no volteó a verlo, no podía: todo ese plan había sido para complacer su capricho de tener a su familia. Había perdido a Alec por culpa de ese mocoso.

\- ¿Q…que pasó? – Preguntó el pequeño con algo de miedo expresado en a voz. Merrywell bajó las escaleras deteniéndose junto a él y mirando los cuerpos muertos de sus compañeros oscuros, con desconcierto.

 **No es su culpa, es tuya –** La voz en su cabeza tenía un tono de advertencia.

\- Cállate - Susurró

\- ¿Dónde está mamá y papá? ¿Dónde está Alec? – Preguntó Max, sin haberlo escuchado.

 **Por tu culpa Alexander está muerto**

\- ¡CALLATE!- Rugió poniéndose de pie y encarando al niño tomando su espada del suelo - ¡Cállate maldito mocoso! ¡CALLATE!

 **¡Detente!**

Max dio un paso atrás pero nada más, aterrado, no podía moverse ante esa mirada oscura y llena de odio que se acercaba a él; aterrado porque por primera vez veía en esos ojos negros al monstruo que lo había asesinado.

 **_O_O_O_  
¡Oh por Raziel! ¡Que soberano desastre! :O Y así termina la segunda parte de este fics :D**

 **¿Estará bien Alec? ¿Qué tan** _ **bien;**_ **teniendo en cuenta la situación? ¿Y Maryse? D: ¿y Max? Y Sebastian Y_Y coshita malvada no llores u.u por cierto que me encantó hacer que Simon llegara a salvar a Izzy, mi lado Sizzy gritaba emocionada mientras lo escribía xD**

 **Bien, este capítulo es el último de la parte dos como bien que acabo de mencionar (** **y olvide decir antes x.x** **) así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización con la tercera parte; el nombre del cap aún no lo tengo x.x no me convence ninguno u.u**

 **Por cierto, que sobre Simon… ya sé que se supone que no puede entrar al instituto, pero no sé si se han dado cuenta que a lo largo del fics me he saltado eso, y ha sido con toda la intención: la verdad es que creo que él sí podría entrar por lo mismo que explique en el cap (La sangre de ángel que bebió de Jace), solo que en los libros no lo ha intentado ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**

 **P.D.: en los reviews del cap anterior habían muchas opiniones sobre como quedara el fics..que si malec, sebalec, jonalec… así que me entró la curiosidad de saber que ship gana e hice una encuesta xD está en mi perfil;** **la dejare hasta el siguiente capítulo, y les advierto que independientemente de quien gane, ya el final está escrito ;)**

 **P.D 2: Que larga me quedó la posdata xD**


	23. PIII-C23: El Recuento de los Daños

**Holaaaa a todos!  
Oh Raziel! Se me cae la cara de vergüenza u.u me tardé más de un mes D: pero fue un mes bastante complicado :S todo empezó con una linda obsesión por un libro que andaba leyendo y una serie que encontré pero luego la uni, la tesis atacaron y por si fuera poco me enferme (nada grave pero sí bastante molesto) **

**En fin, mil disculpas x.x aquí les traigo el nuevo cap :D como prometí en fb, antes de que terminara la semana. El nombre del capi creo que fue lo más difícil de todo, confieso que lo termine eligiendo gracias a la playlist de mi parabatai xD**

 **En el cap anterior la mayoría se emocionó a apoyar a Sebastian en la batalla ¿Eh? Luego se dieron cuenta que los Lightwoods salían heridos y se les pasó xD**

 **Agradezco todos los nuevos fav y follow y a** _Kyle Lancaster, montser257, siriuslush, Alejandra, D, Hikari, lalala, Piky, Mariam26, YukariKira, NUMENEESSE, Lorenmar, Iz di Angelo, Clarita3, Oti malec, San, marianasugus13, Katiabarreracervantes, Sunako1993 y SandraDom_ **por sus reviews y PM. Contesto:**

 **Alejandra:** Holaaaa! Oh bueno, había que ponerle más drama a esto ¿no? Alec y Sebas la estaban teniendo muy fácil… ummm si lo abandonó pero no es como si pudiera llevárselo ardiendo en fuego celestial y tampoco está muy feliz por haberlo hecho, bueno, ya veremos… jajaja me divirtió hacer que los vieran besarse e interactuar muy queridos uno al otro. Matar a Raphael fue muy doloroso para mi Y_Y pero tenía que ocurrir D: y pues, ya le toca a Jon sufrir un poquito ;) besos.

 **D:** No ´sé ingles x.x pero descuida ya me lo pasaron en español n.n mil gracias :D

 **Hikari:** oh si, lo que se viene con la "normalidad" no será fácil x.x Este Alec empocimado (?) sencillamente no era Alec u.u Emp… se que no actualicé rápido pero…igual podrías regalarme a Matt? *Ojitos del gato con botas* jajajaja Oh si que odio a Camille y siempre lo haré -.- esa perra! Al menos ya empezaron las noticias de la segunda temporada :D

 **lalala:** Por los calzones de Raziel! Superaste el límite de caracteres del review *Lanza serpentinas y papelillos* oficialmente ya eres de las mías! Ame ese reviewsote! En seriooo! Y además fue un review musical xD oh es mi vena malvada que escribe esas cosas y las corta en los mejores momentos jojojo Cuando Sebas dijo lo de Toc Toc, yo más bien me imaginaba a Tessa escondida respondiendo como el Chavo del 8 ("Otro gatooo") xD pero nah, no podía poner eso xD jajajajaja ya sabes, si atacan el insti, avisa por face #NosAtacan #MiHermanoIncestuosoVienePorMi #OhNoMeDejóPorAlec xD ¿A quién no le gustan esas sucias manitas, eh? ¡parale a tu carro de frutas endemoniado" jaajajajaja no sé porque eso me ha hecho reir tanto xD ohh tu eres mucho más malvada que yo, disfrutando tanto del sufrimiento de los espectadores del sebalec xD oh por favor! Sangre y Cadáveres…es el acompañante perfecto para una confesión xD jajaja su consciencia prácticamente brincaba en un pie xD ¿Dispuesto? Estaba más que solo dispuesto, estaba totalmente decidido a hacerlo u.u jajajajaja xD El guardaespaldas a lo Sizzy… aunque creo, salvo en esta ocasión, Simon sería Withney xD ¡pelea de rubios! En lugar de sangre salpica agua oxigenada…digo, digo ellos son rubios naturales, claro xD Max ha causado más problemas que Helena de Troya x.x jajajajajajajajajaja xD al menos intentaste ayudar en la batalla xD me alegra que después de tanta espera por ese momento no te decepcionara :P a Alec no le conviene que ninguno sepa de Max hasta que fuesen convertidos en Oscuros; oh me dio cosita con Magnus en esa parte, que Alec lo lastimara u.u oh si, Maryse, bueno ya verás que le pasó…. Emp… se fue para salvar su ejército y poder destruirlo él mismo? xD El trabajo de la voz de la conciencia es torturarlo más xD oh tú, eres cruel! Quemar sus mangas…originales en japonés! ¡Eso es demasiado cruel! Aunque… quizás le habría valido más hacer eso. U.U oh bien, momento de teorías! Las amo! A ver a ver: Me gustan ambas teorías… pero si te soy sincera, no había considerado Edom hasta que lo mencionaste xD aunque no creo que lo incluya, tampoco a Heosphoros (No estrictamente) ya me había olvidado de esa espada xD aunque si abres bien los ojos en este cap, quizás veas un sustituto para ella ;) Votas por Sebalec? *inserte cara fingida de sorpresa* Jamas se me habría ocurrido jajajaja no es como si no reflejaras tu sebalec-amor en todo el review jajajajajajjaaja xD un beso

 **Piky:** Bueno, sin duda sin las pociones Alec podría considerar a Sebastian y a Magnus de forma más… ¿Objetiva? Supongo xD vaya, creo que eres la única que no se preocupó por Max xD un beso :3

 **Iz di Angelo:** Ohh la chica Hashtag ha vuelto! xD oh tu quieres que Sebalec queme el mundo y oscurezca a los lightgood y la diabólica soy yo? Jajjajaja oh por cierto #NoEngordesSola #ComparteElHeladoComigo xD

 **Clarita3:** Me alegra que te gustara! Oh dejare que tu corazón descanse un poquito de tantos ataques, este cap es más tranquilo (creo ._.) un beso :3

 **Oti malec:** Eso es cierto, esos sentimientos están fomentados por las pociones. Pero bueh, debido a eso Alec está en muchos problemas ahora x.x un beso :3

 **San:** Holaaa! Ohh Raziel! Que feliz me has hecho con el pdf de Lady Midnight, así que me apresurare en actualizar para leer! Ahh estoy emocionada! MIL GRACIAS! Bien, bien, voy contestando el review jeje, sabes? Cuando Sebas dijo lo de Toc Toc, mi mente solo se imaginaba al Chavo del 8 medio escondido diciendo "Otro gatooo" pero eso no podía poner eso xD oh supuse que se había perdido parte de la palabra con ese TO xD me encanta que te gustara xD oh seguro que Magnus podría usar lágrimas de lectoras torturadas para alguna poción xD oh claro que hubo capa *le da la razón como a los locos* Lord Montgomery necesita una capa xD ¡Jajajajaajajajajajajaja dejarlo calvo? xD hahaahahahahaha no puedo parar de reír con eso xD supongo que se lo merece por querer ser pelirrojo xD oh pues tendrás que leer, pero sin duda, Alec verá todo lo que hizo desde otra perspectiva. Oh si, ese anónimo era muy lindo, me gustaba mucho x.x pero ya estuvo ahí mucho tiempo, es hora de cambiarlo :D Un besooooteee P.D.: Oh no, no votare por ti, pero estoy contando a los que no tenían cuenta para votar P.D2: al final del cap digo como fueron los resultados :D

 **El resto por inbox n.n**

 **Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

 _Parte III: Redención_

 **Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado, o al menos descuidado**

Martin Luther King

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23: El recuento de los daños**

 _Ahora me demuestras lo cruel y falsa que has sido conmigo. ¿Por qué me desdeñaste? ¿Por qué hiciste traición a tu propia alma? No sé decirte ni una palabra de consuelo, no te la mereces...Bésame y llora todo lo que quieras, arráncame besos y lágrimas, que ellas te abrasarán y serán tu condenación. Tú misma te has matado._

 _ **Cumbres Borrascosas -**_ **Emily Bronte**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabelle se abrazó las rodillas, estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a un costado de la cama. Se sentía tan sola: su familia estaba rota, había perdido a sus dos hermanos y ahora su madre...negó con la cabeza, no quería pensarlo, no quería sentir el dolor; y todo por culpa de Sebastian.

Si Alec se hubiera convertido en oscuro, si Sebastian lo hubiera hecho beber de la copa demoniaca, ella lucharía por él: haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo, por conseguir una cura así tuviese que ir al mismísimo infierno o enfrentarse a todos los arcángeles del cielo para conseguírsela ¿Pero que debía hacer cuando todo el daño que su hermano había causado lo había hecho bajo su propia voluntad? ¿Cómo podía no odiarlo?

Intentó ahogar el llanto pero no pudo. Había sido tan ingenua al no ver las señales del cambio en el comportamiento de Alec. La puerta se abrió y Simon se dio paso a través de ella

\- Tu padre te llama; para ir a Idris - Dijo él. La chica lo ignoró intentando contenerse, pero no pudo y el vampiro se sentó en el suelo a su lado abrazándola contra su pecho; ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba llorando frente a él?

\- Debí escucharte - Dijo ella - A ti y Clary - Sollozó- Maia también lo vio; pero fui tan estúpida Simon... Alec...

\- No pienses en eso ahora Izzy - Intentó; no sabía cómo consolarla- Querías creer en él porque amas a Alec, es tu hermano.

\- Ya no - Sollozó aún más fuerte; ya no tenía hermanos de sangre; el único que le quedaba era Jace. - Ahora estoy sola.

Simon sintió el corazón rompérsele en pedazos. Isabelle era una de las chicas más fuertes que conocía, pero al mismo tiempo sabía cuan frágil podía volverse cuando de su familia se trataba. Se aferró aún más a ella intentando reconfortarla.

\- Sé que no sirve de mucho pero me tienes a mí - Aseguró - No estás sola.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El sonido del goteo se había acompasado a su respiración ¿o era él quien se acopló a este? El charco de sangre en el suelo se extendía por toda la sala; los cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar goteando los últimos mililitros de sangre que les quedaban.

No los había matado a todos aunque ganas no le habían faltado. Sebastian se restregó el rostro manchado en sangre seca. El sol de la tarde iluminaba inclemente en Idris, la batalla en el instituto de Nueva York había ocurrido hacía más de seis horas y él seguía allí, sentado en el suelo de la sala de su casa con la espalda recostada en uno de los sofás y el rostro inclinado hacia el techo.

Había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lloró, quizás en algún momento de su infancia cuando tenía tres o cuatro años; o quizás nunca pero como alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, una vez comenzó le había costado detenerse.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Él sabía que esa situación con Alexander no podía durar mucho; ¿Entonces porque le afectaba tanto? Desde un principio había tenido claro que todo era parte de un plan: el nefilim le daba poder sobre el Inquisidor y sobre el instituto de New York; y lo había demostrado pero también lo había perdido.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Alexander literalmente quedó envuelto en llamas. No había manera de que sobreviviera. Jace había sobrevivido antes, cuando lo liberaron de él, pero Jace era diferente: tenía la sangre de los ángeles de su lado, quien sabía lo que el fuego celestial pudiera hacerle a _su_ Alexander.

Su pecho se estrujó, no quería pensar en eso. No podía. Ya era suficientemente malo que la imagen de la enorme hoguera quedara grabada en su retina y la culpa lo carcomiera por haberse retirado dejándolo ahí ¿Pero que podía haber hecho? El fuego celestial lo habría consumido también apenas se acercara, como un incendio esparciéndose sobre la paja.

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas. Tenía que reponerse y actuar: responderle a los Nefilims de New York y dejarles claro que no lo habían vencido. Apretó el puño alrededor del mango de su espada. Hacerles pagar por dañar a Alec: Ya no necesitaba a ninguno de esos Lightwoods, los desollaría vivos a todos y cada uno, especialmente a Jace.

Se restregó el rostro una vez más. Ese tuvo que ser el plan desde el inicio: no debió haber aceptado la petición de Alec de traer a su familia vueltos oscuros, pero se había sentido feliz, de que este aceptara lo que estaba haciendo, que no pensó en negarse.

 **"Sabes que solo lo aceptaba por las pociones"**

Pero Sebastian ignoró la voz recriminatoria en su cabeza; estaba recordando ese día, en ese mismo sofá cuando le dijo que su familia no vendría por su propia voluntad.

 _"Entonces que lo hagan por la tuya"_

Su corazón había latido con fuerza. Y había besado a Alec feliz en ese mismo sofá, tenían tan solo un día juntos y ya se había vuelto adicto a esos labios, adicto a las manos de Alec que recorrían su cuerpo o a sentir el cuerpo del Nefilim firme entre sus dedos.

Estiró la mano tocando la tela del cojín del sofá. Había recostado a Alec allí, besando su piel, mordiendo su cuello siguiendo la runa de bloqueo en este, amaba esa runa y amaba escuchar los suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios cuando la recorría con su lengua.

 _Sus dedos se habían deshecho de los botones de la camisa de Alec, mientras besaba su clavícula, recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen firme del muchacho, podía sentir a este halando su camisa de combate para soltarla del pantalón en miras a quitársela; cuando sintió que lo golpeaban en la cabeza fuertemente con algo blando._

 _\- ¡Deja de aprovecharte de mi hermano! - Lo golpeó Max otra vez con su almohada. Sebastian masculló separándose de Alec quien se apresuraba a cerrarse la camisa. No podía ser que el mocoso los interrumpiera por segunda vez en el día._

 _\- ¿Tu no estabas dormido? - Gruñó. Max sonrió abiertamente totalmente divertido. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos, el niño no estaba molesto, solo se divertía sacándolo de quicio._

 _\- Vine por agua - Dijo - Y a salvar a Alec._

 _Alec enrojeció mascullando algo sobre no necesitar ser salvado mientras Sebastian gruñía._

 _\- Ve por tu agua entonces._

 _\- Alec algo se mueve bajo mi cama; ¿Puedo dormir contigo en tu cuarto?_

 _\- S...yo...voy a revisar. - Dijo avergonzado parándose para ir a la habitación de Max. –Seguro no es nada – Aseguró desapareciendo por la escaleras._

 _\- Tienes agua en tu habitación - Masculló Sebastian de inmediato cuando el muchacho estuvo fuera de la vista; el niño sonrió ampliamente asintiendo, por supuesto que lo sabía- Solo viniste a molestar.- Max asintió y Sebastian apretó la quijada: Un día de estos mataría a ese mocoso, esta vez permanentemente._

 _\- No te he dado permiso de besar a Alec - Alegó - Soy su hermano: debes pedirme su mano. - El rubio enarcó una ceja._

 _\- Estas leyendo muchos mangas - Bufó; sin embargo una idea surgió en su mente - Te diré que: te daré mangas si dejas de fastidiar cuando bese a tu hermano.- La sonrisa de Max fue totalmente radiante_

 _\- ¡One piece completo! - Exclamó emocionado. Sebastian rodó los ojos._

 _\- No hay nada bajo tu cama Max - Aseguró Alec volviendo mientras bajaba las escaleras._

 _\- Y dormirás solo - Advirtió Sebastian al niño parándose y encontrándose con Alec a mitad de la escalera; sin previo aviso tomó al muchacho cargándolo sobre sus hombros como un costal de papa._

 _\- ¿¡Qué demonios!?_

 _\- Max va a dormir en su habitación ¿verdad, mocoso? - El niño asintió_

 _\- ¡Ya no tengo miedo Alec!_

 _\- ¡Bájame!- Exclamó este_

 _\- Y tú vas a dormir conmigo, no sea que haya un monstruo bajo mi cama - Bromeó Sebastian. Alec intentó quejarse pero eso no detuvo a Sebastian..._

El rubio se sobresaltó saliendo de la ensoñación del recuerdo con lágrimas que se acumulaban una vez más en sus ojos. Habían sido una bonita ¿familia? mientras duró, pero ahora que no tenía a Alec ¿De qué le iba a servir Max? Quizás le habría valido más conservarlo pero lo cierto es que él no sabía cuidar niños, no los soportaba, mucho menos al mocoso que había causado en primer lugar todo ese desenlace.

El rubio negó con la cabeza secándose bruscamente las lágrimas con el antebrazo e incorporándose.

 **Al menos nos puedes permitir el duelo**

Le ignoró, no era momento para ponerse con sensiblerías; tenía que actuar, averiguar qué había ocurrido con Alec, conseguir nuevos oscuros más competentes y vengarse de los Lightwood.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cuando Isabelle se dio paso a través del portal el alma se le calló a los pies; el salón del Gard estaba destrozado, nada quedaba de la majestuosidad que ella recordaba: la claraboya del techo estaba rota y el cristal se esparcía por todo el suelo. Las puertas de madera estaban hechas astillas, pero lo peor era la sangre seca que adornaban tétricamente las baldosas. Vio a su padre que ya había llegado, él estaba tan desconcertado como ella misma.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? - Le preguntaba a Jia, la mujer estaba herida, tenía un corte en el pómulo y cojeaba, pero sus labios estaban tan fruncidos que apenas y eran una fina línea recta cuando se aproximó a él y lo abofeteó sin mediar palabra. Patrick, su esposo, se aproximó a prisa; Isabelle estuvo por saltar pero ya Jia le espetaba.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estuviste? - Rugió- ¡Eres el inquisidor Robert! - La autoridad de esta ciudad y la abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. ¿Que fue todo ese relajo con tu estela y las ordenes? Sabías que iban a atacarnos, tu hijo lo advirtió, ¡debiste estar aquí!

\- ¡No se ausentó porque quisiera! - Saltó Isabelle en defensa de su padre - ¡Sebastian nos atacó en New York! - Jia se mostró sorprendida bajando un poco la guardia, sin embargo su molestia seguía en pie.

\- Esta es una conversación que debo tener con la jefa del instituto y el inquisidor no con una niña.

\- Jia... -Intentó advertirle Robert sin embargo Isabelle se plató delante de la mujer. Debían ser de la misma altura pero Izzy le sacaba una cabeza gracias a sus tacones.

\- El instituto está a mi cargo ahora - Dijo seria alzando el mentón en forma casi prepotente. Jia abrió la boca con horror y miró a Robert y luego a Izzy con pena - Así que hablemos Cónsul.

\- ¿Que pasó aquí? – Preguntó Robert. La mujer suspiró cansada. Estaba realmente agotada: si bien los oscuros habían desaparecido de forma repentina durante la batalla no lo hicieron los demonios. Y ahora, cuando inspeccionaban la ciudad en busca de los daños habían encontrado los cuerpos de la guardia que había enviado para escoltar a Bullheart y de los Hermanos Silenciosos que lo trasladaban, todos junto a una brecha en las salvaguardas. No conforme la Reina Seelie había escapado, eso sin contar la cantidad de pérdidas humanas y materiales que habían sufrido

\- Sebastian envío a sus oscuros; no lo vimos a él pero...

\- Él estaba en el instituto - Dijo Robert; no quería recordar la noche anterior, por mucho uno de los peores momentos de su vida, solo alcanzado por el día que tuvo que sostener el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo menor.- Tenía también oscuros.

\- Y traidores - Escupió Isabelle, Robert le dirigió una mirada de censura; como Inquisidor sabía que no podía mantener oculta la participación de Alec en todo eso, más una parte de él, la parte que era el padre de Alexander, quería protegerlo a pesar de todo.

\- Los Oscuros aprovecharon el traslado de Bullheart, lo liberaron y mataron a los Hermanos Silenciosos abriendo una brecha en las salvaguardas. ¡Traslado que tú autorizaste Robert! – Le espetó

\- ¡No fue papá! - Saltó Isabelle de inmediato. El hombre suspiró restregándose el rostro.

\- Necesitamos hablar Jia. - Dijo pesaroso - Sebastian recibió ayuda para introducir oscuros; odio decir esto pero la Reina Seelie decía la verdad: todo este tiempo fue Alec quien apoyó a Sebastian.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus chasqueó los dedos abriendo así la verja del instituto para poder entrar a los terrenos bajo el inclemente sol del mediodía repasando mentalmente una y otra vez los sucesos de las últimas horas.

 _Luego de que el fuego celestial cubriera a Jace, Alec y Zachariah, y Sebastian y los oscuros desaparecieran, el instituto se había vuelto un caos de emociones. Todos se habían quedado observando la enorme hoguera sin saber que hacer al respecto más que esperar; Magnus temblaba violentamente, no quería imaginar perder a Alec así, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, temía la muerte del chico con toda su alma; estaba por dejarse caer derrotado cuando el fuego cesó de pronto y el cuerpo de los tres Nefilims cayeron al suelo._

Habían pasado tan solo doce horas desde entonces y para él era como sentir que transcurría un siglo:

 _Tessa había corrido de inmediato por el Hermano Silencioso cuando el peligro del fuego cesó; Isabelle y Clary corrieron por Jace con lágrimas en sus ojos llamando al rubio por su nombre angustiadas. Pero solo él se acercó a Alec, con paso torpe; temía lo que vería, temía un cuerpo chamuscado, una mirada apagada, un pecho sin el vaivén de la respiración. Y sin embargo no fue eso lo que encontró: se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su Nefilim con lágrimas de dicha al ver que el pelonegro estaba bien, respirando._

 _Había sido difícil decidir en ese momento que harían con Alec cuando habían tantos heridos que atender: Maryse, Jem, Jace, Catarina un par de hombres lobos, además de los muertos: tres miembros de la manada, Raphael y el nefilim de la enclave._

 _Magnus no habría querido separarse de Alec, así como Tessa estaba arraigada al lecho de Jem, pero no podía solo ignorar el hecho de que su amigo vampiro hubiese muerto, o que su mejor amiga bruja se debatiese por mantenerse con vida. Cuando dejó a Alec para ir por Catarina apenas comenzaba a vislumbrarse los rayos del sol en el cielo y el chico seguía inconsciente pero los hermanos silenciosos que habían acudido al llamado de Robert, se harían cargo de él._

 _La bruja estaba en la luna del cazador, y pese a los intentos de los hombres lobos por ayudarla no había sido suficiente. Magnus se la llevó con un portal al departamento de ella donde pudiese tener comodidad e ingredientes para pociones curativas. Catarina había perdido mucha sangre y estaba delicada únicamente por hallarse en el momento y lugar equivocado, por intentar advertirle de lo que el debió darse cuenta solo: que Alec los había traicionado._

 _El simple pensamiento lo había desolado aún más, y no ayudaba el que su magia estuviera limitada por su mano herida, por suerte poco después llegó Malcolm al departamento de la chica de piel azul alegando algo sobre una cita. El alto brujo de Los Ángeles no había dudado en ayudar y de paso ayudar a Magnus a curar su mano._

Observó los destrozos en la entrada del instituto: las escalinatas estaban destruidos y aun podía verse manchas de sangre en la grama mientras que las paredes de entrada estaban ennegrecidas por el fuego. Ahí fue donde comenzó el ataque, donde murió Raphael y Catarina resultó herida mientras él discutía con Alec en la habitación de este, mientras él intentaba recuperar al ojos azules casi de forma ilusa sin darse cuenta que ese podría ser el último beso que tendría de Alec.

 _Únicamente había decidido volver al instituto cuando Catarina abrió los ojos aun débil; el brujo había intentado sonreírle pero no pudo, no estaba seguro de cuantas perdidas más iba a ser capaz de soportar: se suponía que Ragnor y Raphael vivirían tanto como él, lo mismo para Catarina; no habían perdidas más dolorosas que esas, las de las presencias que se suponía serian constante en su eternidad._

 _No, si había una._

 _Alec._

 _Y eso era lo que había intentado evitar pensar: lo había perdido, porque aunque estuviera vivo, el estado de Catarina, la muerte de Raphael habían sido corresponsabilidad suya, porque aunque el muchacho se hubiese salvado del fuego celestial, no lo haría de la clave._

 _\- Lo siento Cat - Susurró. La bruja azul frunció el ceño, parecía a punto de reñirlo pero finalmente solo sonrió débilmente, casi con pena._

 _\- Me debes una grande Bane._

Llamó al timbre; no podía entrar al instituto si un Nefilim no le abría la puerta; y esperaba que lo hicieran pronto: ver la sangre de sus amigos en el suelo solo le causaban aun mayor malestar; solo le abofeteaban con la realidad que no quería aceptar.

 _Antes de volver al instituto había pasado por el hotel Dumort, más no se atrevió a entrar: estaba consciente de que no sería bienvenido, no muchos sabían que él y Raphael se apreciaban a su manera; seguramente solo lo correrían después de todo, no había nadie que desconociera su relación con Alec y la responsabilidad de este en los sucesos de esa noche. Así que se despidió del vampiro desde afuera. Dijo una oración en nombre de Raphael, él no era creyente, pero sabía que Santiago sí; era lo menos que podía hacer._

Finalmente Clary le abrió la puerta: se sentía tan cansado que no le extrañaría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El interior del instituto tenía un ambiente lúgubre que cuadraba perfectamente con su ánimo. Más destrozos se observaron todo el camino. Magnus había tenido que mover algunos para que les fuera más fácil utilizar las escaleras: el ascensor había sido afectado por el fuego.

\- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó de pronto en un susurro temeroso de la respuesta; esperaba buenas noticias pero temía tanto a las malas.

\- Jace ya despertó - Aseguró la pelirroja luego de un segundo sopesando su respuesta. Magnus no pasó desapercibida la mirada de reojo que le dirigió - Simon está con él ahorita, probablemente alguno de los dos esté muerto para cuando lleguemos - Intentó sonar amena pero tarde se dio cuenta que no era el momento para ese tipo de bromas; especialmente cuando habían llegado al salón principal donde se había dado la batalla. El guisarme con que Alec había apuñalado a Jace se podía ver en el suelo aun, su hoja filosa brillando de un tenue dorado sobrenatural - Isabelle y Robert están en Idris; mamá y Luke buscan ingredientes e implementos que puedan necesitar los hermanos silenciosos para Maryse; y Tessa está con el Hermano Zachariah, aun no despierta pero parece que no tiene nada grave, al contrario.

Magnus apenas le prestó atención a esto último; había visto un par de flechas en el suelo; estaban partidas y con rastros de sangre seca manchando la punta. Se preguntó si serían las flechas de Alec o si por el contrario serían las que Simon lanzó y por ende esa sangre era del Nefilim Lightwood.

\- ¿Y Alec? - Preguntó; se sentía culpable porque se preocupara antes por el victimario que por la victima pero no podía solo olvidarse de Alec, no podía solo odiarlo y no volver a mirarle jamás; lo amaba demasiado como para pensarlo siquiera. Clary no respondió de inmediato y eso él lo notó - ¿Cómo está Alec, Clarissa? – Repitió. Un miedo irracional se instauró en su pecho, Clary había dicho que Izzy y Robert estaban en Idris, no podían habérselo llevado ante La Clave ¿o sí? Robert no podía hacerle eso a su propio hijo. Alec estaba inconsciente cuando él se fue por Cat, no podían dejar que despertara en una mazmorra del Gard.- ¿Dónde está Alec? - Preguntó esta vez con voz seria que demandaba una respuesta. La pelirroja suspiró.

\- Está bien: los Hermanos Silenciosos lo evaluaron y dicen que estará bien – Magnus no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio - Pero Isabelle no quiso que lo dejáramos cerca del resto, está en la celda de la cripta del instituto.

Magnus asintió; en cierta forma se enojaba con Izzy pero a un tiempo se sentía aliviado de que el chico siguiera en el instituto. Dudó pero finalmente se dirigió junto a Clary a la enfermería, donde Jace, y Zachariah estaban junto a Simon y Tessa; estos dos últimos intentaban contener al rubio que quería levantarse, Magnus supuso que para dirigirse al cubículo apartado con sabanas donde suponía que estarían los hermanos silenciosos con Maryse.

\- Esto es una enfermería, compórtate o te pondré a dormir Jace - Amenazó con voz cansada. El rubio quiso ignorarlo pero un gesto de la mano de Magnus le hizo ver que hablaba enserio.

\- Estoy bien - Refunfuñó.

\- No es por ti que tienes que tranquilizarte – Refutó dirigiéndole una mirada rápida al cubículo apartado.

\- ¿Estás bien Magnus? - Preguntó Tessa preocupada. El brujo asintió, no se creía capaz de afirmarlo con palabras - ¿Y Catarina?

\- Malcolm está con ella - Aseguró.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Cuestionó Jace confundido - ¿Vencimos a Sebastian? ¿Dónde está Alec? - El rubio se miró la runa de parabatai como si temiera por un segundo no verla allí pero ahí estaba tan nítida como siempre así que su miedo se convirtió rápidamente en enojo. - ¿Dónde está ese traidor?

\- Jace - Intentó calmarlo Clary dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Magnus, este pensó que era absurdo que se preocupara solo por como él se sintiera al respecto cuando todos habían resultado tan heridos y traicionados como el mismo brujo, e incluso más.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió; Jocelyn y Luke se dieron paso. La mujer pelirroja tenía los ojos enmarcados en sendas ojeras y una expresión circunstancial al igual que Luke.

\- Llamaron de Idris- Informó- Isabelle viene a hablar con Alec - dijo. Magnus sintió el rencor en sus labios cuando pronunció el nombre del chico.

\- La clave tiene que reunirse con todos los representantes de los subterráneos - Dijo Luke especialmente dirigiéndose a Magnus - Lo pospondrán un día por lo ocurrido en Idris pero...

\- ¿Lo ocurrido en Idris? - Preguntó Simon sin poder evitar la curiosidad. Luke suspiró.

\- Sebastian atacó también Alacante: Al parecer Alec abrió la ciudad a los oscuros.- Dijo con pena. Tessa reprimió un gritito llevándose las manos a la boca; Jace no evitó una fuerte maldición mientras que Magnus...el brujo retrocedió negando con la cabeza. Cualquier posibilidad de conseguir un perdón estaba fuera de discusión ahora.

Se dejó caer en la cama contigua, sentía que las piernas no lo resistirían más.

¿Que había hecho Alec?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sentía que se quemaba, su sangre, sus huesos, su pecho; todo él ardía en fuego. Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor, gritos de dolor ¿O era él mismo quien gritaba?

No estaba seguro de que era real y que no; ni mucho menos de cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba inconsciente o por el contrario estaba despierto y sumido en un letargo en el que solo podía ser consciente del fuego quemándole lentamente las entrañas?

Intentó luchar contra esa bruma, contra el dolor; algo intentaba jalarlo en esa dirección, a un precipicio de oscuridad, pero él tenía que volver: Habían un par de ojos de gatos que lo llamaban a quedarse, que tenía que volver a ver.

Alec abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabía cuándo tiempo tenía así pero aunque la sensación de quemarse había disminuido, el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se hacía más consiente de sí mismo. Le dolía la cabeza y apenas podía ver a su alrededor. Parpadeó intentando enfocar, las sombras borrosas se fueron volviendo cada vez más nítidas pese a la penumbra.

Poco a poco se fue estremeciendo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra; intentó enfocar la mirada pese a la poca luz, el lugar le parecía conocido, si, era la cripta del instituto ¿Que hacía allí? Se incorporó a prisa intentando buscar sus cuchillos serafines alarmándose por completo al darse cuenta que no podía mover las manos con libertad. Alec miró con prisa horrorizándose al ver que se encontraba esposado a la pared.

\- ¿Que demoni...?- No pudo terminar de preguntárselo; los recuerdos de los últimos días empezaron a volver a su mente. El ojos azules se horrorizó: ¿Que había hecho? Había ayudado a Sebastian a atacar el instituto, había atacado a Magnus y su padre; intentó obligar a Isabelle a tomar de la copa infernal y atravesado a Jace con su espada y...

Ahogó un grito ¡su madre! Había lanzado una daga a Isabelle acertándole a su madre. ¡Por Raziel! ¡No podía haberla matado! El pulso le tembló...

\- Mamá está bien... todos lo están - Balbuceó abrazándose las rodillas intentando contener las lágrimas sin éxito - Están bien, tienen que estarlo...y Magnus.

No lo entendía ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Había odiado a su familia de una forma totalmente enfermiza y todo culpa de Sebastian; él había usado su propia flecha con poción de odio en su contra y él lo había sabido y aun así... Se jaló el cabello con desesperación; si algo les pasaba por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría a si mismo jamás.

Incluso... Sintió el cuerpo estremecerse de horror al recordarlo; se había entregado a ese monstruo, una y otra vez se había acostado con él

" _Hacer el amor_ "

El simple pensamiento le daban nauseas ¿Cómo Sebastian había logrado encantarlo de esa forma? Alec se abrazó el cuerpo intentando fundirse con la pared de piedra fría y húmeda. Se sentía sucio, un ser repulsivo: había traicionado a todas las personas que le importaban, se había traicionado a sí mismo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabelle llegó al instituto a través de un portal unos quince minutos después; Robert no la acompañaba pero no le hacía falta. Magnus siempre había pensado en Alec como el responsable del instituto en un futuro no muy lejano, él era maduro y sabía tomar decisiones oportunas; pero al ver a la chica, con esa expresión seria y decidida que le daban un porte de autoridad, supo que Isabelle haría un buen trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo está todo en Idris? - Preguntó Jace de inmediato a duras penas habían conseguido mantenerlo en la enfermería pero Isabelle lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia allá para verificar el estado de todos. Tessa junto al Hermano Zachariah observaba discretamente, Luke y Jocelyn habían salido una vez más al almacen del instituto por ingredientes de pociones que los Hermanos Silenciosos le habían pedido.

\- Alacante está totalmente destruida - Dijo con pesar; hubo un estremecimiento general. La chica Lightwood suspiró, Simon la tomó de la mano dándole un apretón, sabía que nada de eso era fácil para ella. - Condenaran a Alec mañana.

\- ¿Condenarlo? - Saltó Magnus de inmediato - ¿Sin juicio?

 _Necesitamos silencio, por favor contrólate Magnus Bane_ – La voz del hermano silencioso fue retadora y etérea.

\- ¿Necesitas alguna otra prueba que todo lo que hizo? – Le espetó la muchacha al brujo en un susurro desafiante- Tu lo viste Magnus, todos lo hicimos - Habían unas lágrimas en sus ojos pero definir si eran de dolor o rabia era casi imposible.

\- Alexander tiene el derecho a explicarse. - Dijo serio.

\- La naginata en mi pecho es suficiente explicación para mí - Siseó Jace - Sebastian le lavó el cerebro Magnus.

\- ¿No hizo lo mismo contigo hace unas semanas? - Gruñó el brujo. - ¡Incluso asesinaste personas!

\- Magnus – Intentó calmarlo Tessa acercándose.

\- ¡No es la misma situación! - Saltó Clary en defensa del rubio de forma inmediata.

\- ¡Oh por supuesto! ¡A tu novio le lava el cerebro un maniaco y movamos a todo el mundo de sombras para salvarlo, se lo hacen al mío y mejor lo fusilamos porque es malo! - Le espetó enojado alzando la voz.

 _¡Bane!-_ Riñeron los hermanos silenciosos otra vez, pero esta vez fueron totalmente ignorados.

\- ¡No he dicho eso! - Saltó Clary- ¡Sebastian tenía a Jace atado a él: ninguna de las cosas que hizo eran su voluntad!

\- No sabemos si hizo lo mismo con Alec - Siseó el brujo a la defensiva - ¿Que hace diferente a Jace de Alec?

\- ¡Yo nunca le entregue a mi familia! - Exclamó el rubio - Nunca le abrí las puertas de Alacante.

\- Porque te rescatamos antes de que tuvieras tiempo - Magnus y Jace estaban enfrentados; el brujo se mostraba firme en su posición; no era justo, porque sabía que todos pensaban como Jace, porque él mismo en parte lo hacía, pero había un pequeño pedazo de él que quería tener esperanza. Que quería escuchar una explicación por parte de Alec: ya una vez no lo escuchó y desencadenó toda esa situación.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Intervino Isabelle seria. - No es momento para discutir, hablare con Alec, lo escuchare pero no te sorprendas si no dice nada diferente a lo que ya nos restregó en cara Magnus - Su expresión se ablandó un poco en una mezcla de pena y asco - Alec se acuesta con Sebastian, está con él en todos los sentidos: no debes cegarte Magnus.

El brujo cerró los ojos con dolor como si le hubiera dado una puñalada; las palabras de Alec se repetían una y otra vez en su mente _"¿Lo que me está haciendo? Me hace el amor"_ ; " _Lo que sentí por él no fue ni la mitad de lo que amo a Sebastian"_ Su beso frente a todos; no había ningún indicio de estar siendo presionado a hacerlo, no hubo asco o intento de apartarse y escapar, había sido todo tan real, especialmente esa preocupación desenfrenada cuando el brujo lo separara de la pelea y Jace luchaba contra Sebastian; Alec realmente había temido pero no por su parabatai, sino por el asesino de su hermano.

Magnus negó con la cabeza; no sabía que pensar, como sentirse. Todo era tan confuso para él, su sentido de la razón le decía que cuanto antes aceptara la realidad más rápido superaría todo ese dolor, pero su corazón seguía buscando excusas.

\- Esperen aquí mientras bajo - Ordenó Isabelle saliendo del despacho.

\- Olvídalo - Replicó Jace intentando seguirla. Simon lo sujetó – Suéltame vampiro, iré a hablar con mi parabatai.

\- Jace, debes quedarte, no estás bien – Intentó controlarlo Clary

 _Déjenlo ir_ – Intervino el hermano silencioso saliendo del cubículo pero no fijó su mirada mucho tiempo en Jace sino en Magnus.

\- Pero…- Intentó refutar Clary.

 _Necesitan verlo_

Jace resopló soltándose de Simon con un jalón y se apresuró en salir de la enfermería tras Isabelle.

\- Lo único que necesita es una buena patada en el trasero – Lamentó Bane.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabemos – Aseguró Simon. Clary codeó a su amigo sin mucha gracia, los ánimos seguían caldeados por la discusión anterior y la pelirroja solo atinó a dirigir una fea mirada al brujo.

 _Tú también necesitas ir, Bane –_ La palabras del hermano silencioso quedaron flotando en el aire mientras este solo volvía al interior del cubículo. Magnus había palidecido, miraba la puerta por donde Jace e Izzy se habían machado, con indecisión. Tessa lo miró preocupada.

El brujo no podía con la duda: había postergado acercarse a Alec todo cuanto pudo; en cuanto supo que estaría bien se marchó del instituto, cuando volvió se dirigió directamente a la enfermería guiado por un egoísta deseo de auto preservación: temía que de bajar a la cripta lo encontraría despierto y ahora que si no lo estaba, lo despertarían, no sabía si era capaz de verlo aún, de enfrentarlo, de escuchar lo que tanto temía.

\- Magnus – Susurró Tessa acercándose a él, tomando una de sus manos ensortijadas entre las suyas – El hermano Enoch tiene razón: tienes que verlo.

Bane asintió, se sentía como un cobarde sin embargo tras una inspiración profunda y un suave apretón a la mano de Tessa, siguió los pasos de Isabelle totalmente cargado de nerviosismo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar la puerta de la cripta abrirse con un chirrido, algo de Luz se filtró, no era mucha pero si la suficiente para que Alec entrecerrara los ojos intentando protegerlos del resplandor, sin embargo gracias a eso no pudo ver quien se acercaba pero lo sabía: reconocería el repiqueteo del tacón de Isabelle donde fuera.

\- Alec - Escuchó la voz de su hermana; era bastante seria, un tono que no había escuchado antes en ella.

\- Izzy - Susurró; su voz se escuchó rasposa. Sus ojos se acostumbraban a la nueva claridad y pudo ver a su hermana; pero no estaba sola, Jace estaba a su lado, mirándolo con dureza. No pudo evitar cierto alivio al darse cuenta que estaban ilesos - Están bien.

\- No gracias a ti – La voz de la chica fue una daga venenosa. Alec bajó la mirada avergonzado.

\- Lo siento - Susurró - Siento todo lo que hice: haberlos lastimado, lo siento.

\- No te creo – Intervino Jace con tono mortal. Alec se estremeció ante sus palabras – Ya no te creo nada Alec: nos tuviste tras tu pista por semanas, nos manipulaste cuando volviste, jugando con nosotros, no solo nos traicionaste sino a toda Idris- Alec se mostró confundido - ¿Cómo quieres que creamos que lo sientes?

\- ¿Idris? ¿A qué te refieres? – Isabelle apretó los puños.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Yo estuve ahí cuando le dijiste a papá que Sebastian atacaría Alacante! Sugeriste que llevaran a todos los Nefilims a proteger la ciudad. ¿Ese era el plan para esta noche? ¡Emboscarlos a todos!

\- ¿Q...que? - Alec había palidecido, se acercaba a los barrotes con paso lento - No, no es así, lo que dije sobre atacar Idris solo era para despistarlos.

\- ¡No mientas! - Rugió el rubio golpeando los barrotes furioso. Alec retrocedió. Podía sentir la ira de su parabatai avivada por el sentimiento de traición. - ¡Los oscuros entraron a la ciudad! ¡Tú les abriste la puerta!

\- ¡No! - Exclamó Alec desesperado - No es verdad, el objetivo era el instituto, solo el instituto. – Jace parecía dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él pese a los barrotes, pero Isabelle lo sujetó del brazo. La chica intentaba mantenerse erguida y en calma.

\- Quiero saber cómo lo hicieron - Dijo seria retomando el cauce de la conversación, para eso la había enviado Jia, para eso se había ofrecido - Usaste la estela de papá para que trasladaran a Bullheart a la ciudad ¿Cuál era el plan a partir de ahí?

\- Sebastian enviaría a un par de oscuros para rescatarlo antes de entrar a la ciudad, las salvaguardas no se lo permitirían ¡solo eso! - Exclamó él, no recordaba ningún plan contra Idris - Idris nunca fue el objetivo, nunca...

Su voz murió en su garganta, no recordarlo no significa que no existiera. ¿De verdad seguía creyendo que ese ser le contaba todos sus planes? Había matado a Jordan a sus espaldas, ¿Que le impedía hacer lo mismo con toda la ciudad? No es como si Sebastian pudiera realmente amarlo y ser sincero.

\- ¡Isabelle tienes que creerme! - Exclamó de pronto, acababa de darse cuenta de la situación en la que todo eso lo ponía - No sabía nada sobre un ataque a Idris, ¡nada!

La duda destelló en los ojos de la chica por un segundo, pero fue cubierta por un nuevo sentimiento centelleante.

\- Y sobre el instituto ¿tampoco sabías? - Preguntó agria, un tono que provocó que Jace la mirara –¿Que dirás sobre eso? ¿Qué Sebastian te trajo engañado?

\- No... - El chico retrocedió un poco - No sé... Lo lamento tanto, no sé porque...

\- ¡Somos tu familia Alexander! - Gritó ella; todo el autocontrol se había ido al demonio: tal vez no estaba tan preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad - ¡Al demonio con Idris! Nosotros somos tu familia – Su voz se quebró – ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque no te importó? – Isabelle estaba a nada de derrumbarse, Jace intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella se lo sacudió - ¿Nos entregaste a él a cambio de qué? – El chico no respondió mantenía la mirada gacha, avergonzado y eso solo la enfureció más - ¡¿Qué tan poco valemos para ti!? – Gritó fuera de sí, golpeando los barrotes, las lágrimas ya no intentaban ser contenidas - ¿Qué tan poco…?

La chica se dejó caer frente a su hermano, las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, sollozaba abiertamente.

\- Ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida - Sollozó él - Mis padres, Magnus, mis amigos, mi parabatai – Jace no contuvo una risa sarcástica sobándose la cicatriz que el guisarme dejó en su pecho. Alec torció la expresión, pero se enfocó en Isabelle, se arrodilló frente a ella, la voz apenas era un agudo susurro; quería tocar su mano, pero no podía, las esposas que lo ataban a la pared no eran lo suficientemente largas - Eres mi hermana Iz jamás...

\- ¡Ibas a convertirla en una oscura!- Intervino Jace – Forzaste la copa en sus labios ¿Cómo es que…?  
\- ¿Y mamá? – La pregunta de Isabelle calló a Jace al instante - ¿Acaso te importa un poco lo que le hiciste?

\- Está bien ¿Cierto? - Interrogó Alec de inmediato, era una pregunta que exigía una afirmación. Esta vez sí intentó estirar las manos hacía ella, apenas conteniendo un quejido por el daño en sus muñecas debido a las cadenas - Isabelle, dime que mamá está bien, dime que no le hice daño, por favor Jace... - Suplicó al rubio

\- No creo que te importe realmente - Siseó él dispuesto a marcharse, abrazando a Isabelle por los hombros para ayudarla a ponerse en pie; los hermanos silenciosos se habían equivocado: estar ahí no era lo que necesitaban. Ya había visto esa expresión compungida y falsamente arrepentida de Alec con la que los había engañado una vez, ahora lo único que necesitaban era borrársela a golpes. La chica se dejó hacer, intentaba contener las lágrimas y recomponerse, pero el pecho se le había partido en dos.

\- ¡Izzy por favor! - La llamó. Isabelle lo ignoró siguió caminando junto a Jace: había ido por una confesión, pues bien Alec habia aceptado lo que hizo en el instituto, había aceptado enviar el mensaje a Bullheart pese a negar lo demás eso era suficiente; y sin embargo se detuvo: había una cosa más que quería saber, esta vez a título personal.

\- ¿Y Meliorn? - Preguntó sin girarse - ¿Y esos lobos con flechas en la cabeza en el Praertor Lupus? ¿Realmente Sebastian te obligó a matarlos como dijiste? - Alec no contestó, no de inmediato.

\- No- Susurró, su mirada estaba gacha pero esta vez no puesta en el suelo, se veía las manos con aprensión - Al parecer tengo más sangre en mis manos de lo que esperaba - Dijo con pesar - Lo siento Izzy - Pero esto último ella a penas lo escuchó, salió junto a Jace a prisa de la cripta, no quería volver a derrumbarse frente a él: su hermano no solo era un traidor sino un asesino, había demostrado con sus palabras que recordaba todo lo que hizo; no había posibilidad alguna de que La Clave le perdonara, y temía que, tampoco de que ella lo hiciera.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tessa suspiró; sentía que todo estaba tan mal: Alec, los Lightwoods, el instituto, Idris; todo era un remolino de caos y destrucción. Todo tan mal.

Lo único bueno en toda esa situación era Jem: no quería ilusionarse demasiado pero los hermanos silenciosos que lo habían atendido comentaron que no percibían rastro de Yin Feng; no quería ilusionarse porque sería muy doloroso abrazar la posibilidad de una cura para Jem pero era lo que más deseaba su corazón.

Escuchó las campanas que marcaban la hora. Tessa se estremeció viendo el reloj, era la una de la tarde. A veces olvidaba que ese instituto estaba en una vieja iglesia.

 _"Señorita Gray; podría pedirle un cambio de ropa para Maryse; hemos terminado por ahora"_

\- Por supuesto - Aseguró ella. Maryse al ser la más grave y los hermanos dedicarse a curarla, habían dejado de lado lo de cambiarla y limpiarla como con Jace y Jem, pero ya era el momento de hacerlo. Le dio un ligero apretón a la mano pálida del asiático, como una promesa muda de que volvería pronto - ¿Les importaría echarle un ojo mientras vuelvo? – Preguntó directamente a Clary y Simon.

\- Para esto estamos aquí – Aseguró Simon.

\- ¿Alguno sabe cuál es la habitación de Maryse?- El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea – Lamentó Clary. Tessa asintió con un suspiro, lo suponía, sin embargo se paró saliendo de la enfermería.

No tenía idea de cuál era la habitación de Maryse pero en una ocasión la había visto dirigirse al fondo del pasillo derecho del ala de habitaciones. Supondría que sería cerca de la de sus hijos por lo que se dio prisa en esa dirección abriendo todas las puertas.

En la primera estaba inhabitada, lo mismo con la siguiente y la siguiente; pensó lo mismo por un segundo también de la cuarta: demasiado ordenada para que alguien durmiera allí, pero notó justo antes de cerrar la puerta una foto de Jace y Clary en la mesa de noche; era el único toque personal en el lugar.

No había duda que era la habitación de Jace. Sonrió para sus adentros, tan diferente a la de Will en su tiempo. Cerró la puerta, la habitación de al lado era la de Alec: podía ver que estaba parcialmente desocupada de las cosas de Alec, además habían cajas en un rincón con las cosas del departamento de Magnus luego de que Sebastian los atacara. Vio también a Presidente Miau acostado en la cama, suponía que en ese lugar podía sentirse lo más cercano a estar en el Loft por el aroma de sus amos; además, allí podía escapar de los zarpazos de Iglesia.

La que supuso sería la habitación de Isabelle estaba medio pasillo más allá, era un total caos y fueron los brazieres colgando por todos lados lo que le hizo pensar que era la de la chica. Tessa pensó en darse prisa; a este paso, si no conseguía la habitación de Maryse pronto más le valdría bajar a la cripta y buscar a Jace o Izzy para que buscaran ellos mismos la ropa.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta de Isabelle cuando _lo vio_. Tessa entró a la habitación confundida. Era una fotografía que la chica tenía entre sus cosas exhibida en un bonito portarretrato; una foto de ella abrazando a un pequeño que se le hacía sumamente familiar.

Se fijó en el niño. Quizás de unos ocho o nueve años, cabello negro, ojos grises enmarcados en gruesas gafas y una sonrisa contagiosa que completaba ese pícaro rostro. Y sin darse cuenta el nombre brotó de los labios de la bruja como una burbuja que escapaba de una tina de jabon.

\- Max - Susurró. Había algo que la inquietaba: recordaba haberlo visto antes, una de las pocas veces que logró contactar con la mente de Alec, aquella vez que vio que estaban en Viena; en ese punto había visto al niño inconsciente, quizás dormido, sobre una mesa de piedra y sin embargo sentía que lo conocía de algo más.

Tomó la fotografía para detallarla de cerca. Estaba segura que se le hacía familiar ese niño.

Niño...

¡Eso era! ¡Aquella vez que se hizo pasar por un niño, Terrence!

Pero entonces...

El portarretratos se le resbaló de las manos haciendo añicos el vidrio: ¡había visto a ese niño en Central Park! Habían tropezado, recordaba que se le había hecho familiar entonces y luego Sebastian se lo había llevado.

¡Por Raziel! ¡Que ciega había sido! ¿Cómo no había podido reconocer a Max Lightwood cuando lo tuvo ante sus ojos? ¿Cómo...?

Se llevó la mano a la boca escandalizada porque eso significaba que estaba vivo, ¡El niño menor de los Lightwoods estaba vivo!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus lo observó había estado ahí sentado en lo más alto de la escalera que da a la cripta, justo a un lado de la puerta, desde casi la mitad de la visita de Jace e Isabelle, había visto a la chica derrumbarse y oído a Alec confesar que Sebastian no lo había obligado a asesinar a esos submundos; había visto a Jace e Isabelle pasarle por un lado ambos lo vieron pero ninguno le dirigió la palabra: suficiente tenían con su propia pena. Y había visto como Alec se había sumido poco a poco en la desesperanza; como los sollozos habían empezado a brotar de sus labios y estos luego se volvían llanto.

El corazón del brujo se rompía con cada lamento; por Lilith que sí, cada espasmo en Alec era una daga en su pecho. No dejaba de preguntarse porque había bajado: ¿quería verlo? Ya lo había hecho, había escuchado su voz, pero ese no era su Alexander, pero era el único Alexander que tenía; quería chasquear los dedos y desaparecer los barrotes, otro chasquido y quitarle las esposas y entonces consolarlo; abrazarlo y secar sus lágrimas y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

…pero sería una mentira.

Nada estaba bien; el instituto era un desastre: todo el daño que Alec había causado; las heridas permanentes en su familia; en él. Las muertes; de todos esos Nefilims en Idris; todos eran desconocido pero ¿Y Raphael? él era su amigo; además Catarina estaba bastante herida y Maryse...

Nada estaba bien porque aun así el deseo desgarrante de entrar ahí y abrazarlo contra sí estaba arraigado en el pecho de Magnus. Y sin embargo no se atrevía a creer en esos sollozos; ya Alec había demostrado que no eran más que lágrimas de cocodrilo. Había intentado creer en él más de una vez y solo salió lastimado.

Se miró la venda en su muñeca; Alec sabía que las manos eran puntos sensibles en un brujo; él mismo se lo dijo hacía ya un tiempo y el chico lo había usado en su contra. ¿Entonces porque no se iba? ¿Por qué seguía observándolo oculto en la sombra?

Alec produjo un ruido estrangulado en medio de un sollozo; sobresaltando a Magnus. Él debió irse junto al resto; no, no tuvo que bajar en primer lugar. Lo escuchó mascullar algo entre las lágrimas; una letanía; un ruego _"lo siento"_ una y otra vez. Magnus sintió que la opresión en el pecho lo superaba a la par que lagrimas brotaban de sus gatunos ojos. Era suficiente; no podía seguir ahí o se iba a quebrar por completo.

Se incorporó queriendo volverse para marcharse pero su pie golpeó una piedra que rodó cayendo por los escalones produciendo un gran eco que paralizó al brujo y detuvo los sollozos del Nefilim.

\- ¿Magnus? – Preguntó Alec al divisarlo. Su voz estaba cargada de incredulidad. El brujo no respondió; no sabía qué hacer, ¿Podía solo seguir caminando e ignorarlo? - ¡Magnus! - Llamó Alec con desespero incorporándose y acercándose a los barrotes lo más que las cadenas le permitieron.- Magnus por favor...

No... no podía solo ignorarlo.

Se volvió hacia él bajando las escaleras con lentitud. Intentando recordarse que no podía confiar en las lágrimas que brotaban de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

\- Alexander...- Susurró llegando hasta él parándose frente al chico; su voz era un susurro doloroso.

\- ¡Magnus! ¡Magnus lo siento! - Dijo aferrado a los barrotes; las cadenas le lastimaban las muñecas puesto que habían llegado a todo lo que daban pero Alec no retrocedió, no quería alejarse de Magnus - No fui... No quise...

Magnus lo miró con dolor; por Lilith que como dolía.

\- Tienes que creerme Magnus… yo te amo…más que a nadie… por favor.

El brujo cerró los ojos, dolía tanto porque no podía hacerlo. No poder creer en la persona que amaba. Dolía porque no sabía si esta vez le hablaba en serio o si ese ser desalmado que había visto durante el ataque volvía a interpretar el papel del chico que todos amaban; que él adoraba.

Alec notó la duda en su mirada y más lágrimas acaudaladas brotaron de sus ojos mientras aflojaba las manos de los barrotes y dejaba golpear la cabeza contra ellos. Magnus se sintió morir con los espasmos en sus hombros por los sollozos.

\- Por lo menos… por lo menos dime cómo esta mamá - Suplicó. Sus hermanos no habían querido decirle nada - ¡Por favor Magnus, tienes que decirme! Dime que está bien - El brujo suspiró destrozado por el rio de lágrimas que brotaban de esos ojos azules como el mar. No había estado de acuerdo en que Isabelle y Jace no se lo dijeran.

\- Maryse sobrevivirá - Aseguró; Alec se dejó caer en el suelo aliviado de un terrible peso - ¿Pero cómo puede estar bien sabiendo lo que hiciste Alec? No creo que volvamos a estar bien. – Esto último fue un susurro pesaroso.

\- Lo siento- Sollozó él- Recuerdo todo lo que hice... no sé por qué yo... Les hice mucho daño, dije muchas cosas que no siento; perdóname Magnus.

\- Alexander- Alargó la mano; quería tocar su cabello, acariciarlo y consolarlo pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, en cambio su mano quedó en el aire. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Preguntó; tenía que saberlo, lo necesitaba. Alec se estremeció negando con la cabeza - Alec...

\- Quieres que te diga que Sebastian me obligó o que no sabía lo que hacía; pero no fue así era yo - Magnus contuvo el aliento.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó - Tu... - Las Palabras se atoraron en su garganta - Tu...¿Lo amas?

\- ¡No! - Exclamó de inmediato pero Magnus no tuvo tiempo a alegrarse por su negativa: el rostro del chico se había descompuesto- Lo ame...o creo que lo hacía... ¡No lo sé! – Alec se sentía tan frustrado, no podía darle una respuesta clara porque ni él mismo lo entendía – Te amo a ti Magnus – Dijo. El labio del brujo tembló, si eso era una mentira tenía que detenerse porque realmente dolía – Pero quería... Quería complacer a Sebastian en todo, hacerlo feliz - Intentó explicar - Pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojado con todos… Contigo - Alec hablaba para sí; como si intentara descifrarse a sí mismo - Sentía tantas...cosas intensas: amor, odio, pasión arrebatadora– Dijo con amargura - No quería sentirlo; estaba mal pero cada día crecían más y más: solo...solo eran cosas buenas cuando estaba en casa - Magnus sintió una puñalada en el pecho, Alec ni siquiera había notado que se refirió a ese lugar como "casa" de una forma tan entrañable - Pero con ustedes era diferente: no podía recordar nada bueno, solo las peleas, las inseguridades, como me dejaste sin dejar darte una explicación y...

Magnus se apartó; su rostro se había vuelto pétreo: eso ya era suficiente. Alec notó el movimiento.

-Magnus...

\- ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? ¿Te estás vengando, es eso? - Le espetó, Alec se mostró desconcertado.

\- ¿Que...?

\- ¿Qué todo esto fue porque te deje? - Preguntó incrédulo. Que tonto había sido creyendo que tal vez ese fuera su Alec, pero ahí estaba, solo diciendo cosas que intentaban lastimarlo otra vez.

\- ¡No! ¡No fue lo que quise decir! - Exclamó de inmediato alarmado- ¡No eras tú Magnus, el problema era yo: algo estaba mal! No había ningún sentido en todo esto: todo lo que Sebastian hacía estaba bien pero cada cosa que hicieran ustedes solo era un motivo más para odiarlos...

\- ¿Tienes una idea de toda las personas que murieron en Idris por esto? – Lo interrumpió; su determinación por una explicación se había quebrado, ahora solo estaba enojado.

\- Yo no...

\- Olvídate de Idris: ¡Jordan! él era tu amigo ¿Y mis amigos Alec? Raphael está muerto; en este momento Malcom Fade está intentando mantener con vida a Catarina – Alec retrocedía con cada palabra de Magnus, sentía que se encogía con cada reproche, quería desaparecer de allí. - ¿Tienes una idea de lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle a Isabelle? A Jace lo habrías matado con una estocada en el pecho de no ser por el fuego celestial; y Maryse... pero eso no te importaba ¿Cierto? Solo estabas jugando a los conquistadores con el asesino de tu hermano.

\- Max - Susurró Alec alzando la cabeza de pronto.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ayudarlo? ¿Cómo...?

\- Max - Se incorporó a prisa acercándose a los barrotes halando las cadenas todo cuanto podía pese al daño que se hacía. Se sentía horrorizado ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en él?- Tienes que sacarme de aquí Magnus; por favor.

La expresión del brujo se petrificó; entrecerrando los ojos cada vez más furioso.

\- Eso era todo lo que querías supongo.

\- ¡No, no entiendes! - Exclamó; Alec se había puesto totalmente fuera de sí en un pestañeo - ¡Tengo que volver! Tengo que…Sebastian... ¡Confía en mi Magnus! ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? - Preguntó; dándose media vuelta para marcharse. Tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes; marcharse antes de seguir lastimando su corazón; marcharse antes de que terminara cediendo a este y soltara a Alec.

\- ¡Magnus! ¡Magnus por favor! - Suplicaba Alec. El brujo escuchó los golpes de las cadenas contra el suelo; sus intentos de romperlas. Cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente llegando a la cima de la escalera dispuesto a salir cuando - ¡Magnus escúchame! ¡Max está vivo!

\- ¿Qué? - El brujo no pudo seguir haciendo oídos sordos. Volteó de inmediato. Alec intentaba soltarse con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía.

\- ¡Max está en Idris con Sebastian! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Tengo que protegerlo! - Suplicó - ¡Por favor Magnus; déjame salir!

El brujo no podía pensar claro ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

_OO_OO_OOO

 **¿Y bien? Que les pareció?**

 **Todos sufren, nadie confía ¡y Alec ya dijo que Max está vivo! ¿Qué hará Magnus? ¿Le creerá? ¿Lo soltará? ¡Tessa también lo sabe! Es una ventaja para Alec :D**

 **Sobre la encuesta que deje la vez pasada… no había considerado que los que no estaban registrados no podrían votar x.x así que tome en cuenta lo que me decían en los reviews… la cosa quedó:  
En la encuesta: **Malec 3… Sebalec: 4… Jonalec: 3…Clonen a Alec y uno para cada uno. 1

 **En los reviews:** Malec 7… Sebalec/Jonalec: 7 Vaya :O ¡Un empate!

 **Total::** Malec 10 …Sebalec/Jonalec: 14

 **Ya veo que el Sebalec ha corrompido sus almas xD jajajajajajaa personalmente yo habría votado por la opción que nadie optó: "** _hacen un trio, son felices y comen perdices_ **" xD pero no ocurrirá u.u jajaja bien, así ya sé cuántas lloraran y cuantas celebraran el final… emp… nah, creo que todas lloraran xD  
**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3  
**

 **P.D. No crean que olvide comentar el nombre del próximo cap, es que no sé cómo llamarlo aun x.x ando mala para los títulos últimamente D:**


	24. PIII-C24: Recuerdos

**Holaaaa**

 **Cuanto tiempo x.x como siempre, es culpa de la uni D: Ahora estoy en último año y he descubierto el verdadero significado de la palabra "Esclavitud" u.u Tengo el cap desde el sábado pero no había podido contestar los review.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por los fav, follows y especialmente a** _Sakurakp89, Alex, D, Kyle Lancaster, lalala, Carryjxa, naobear, Oti Malec, perdizRyhe, 33, marinasugus13, RebelF yt Siriuslush_ **por sus reviews y PM. Amo leer sus teorías sobre lo que ocurrirá y cómo quedará todo. Contesto.**

Alex: **¡SEMALEC! xD**

D: **Creo que este ha sido el análisis de los personajes más completo que he leído :D Sobre Jace, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no creo que tenga la sensatez para dirigir el instituto, de hecho fue algo que me sorprendió mucho en LM x.x sobre su relación de parabatai con Alec, creo que hasta ahora son los Parabatai con la relación más débil… o quizás no sería esa la palabra, sino…¿Desigual? es más de Alec para Jace pero Jace pocas veces para Alec. Cuando Jace habla con Alec en CoHF mi primer pensamiento fue "¡Hasta que te diste cuenta que existe!" Creo que esa desigualdad se notó bastante (si no es que más) en la serie. Sobre Izzy: Isabelle todavía tiene mucha inmadurez en muchos aspectos y sin duda alguna puede llegar a ser bastante rencorosa; creo que para ella su familia es lo más importante, por eso le es más difícil superar las traiciones que puedan venir de alguno de estos. Magnus: Estoy segura de que si, Magnus es de los que ama para siempre, con Camille a pesar de haber superado su relación, siempre mantuvo un ummm ¿Cariño?; por lo que con Alec sería aún más incondicional, solo que esta primera conversación no fue muy bien e incluso tal vez fue muy pronto; dale un poquito (muy poquito) tiempo. Clary: nah, ella me aburre, ya veo que no soy la última que la evita en los libros xD Aunque admito que tiene unos cuantos momentos rescatables. Creo que Clary es muy "Yoista" y como prueba pongo lo poco que le importó meter a Simon al mundo de las sombras pese a todo el peligro que correría, solo porque lo quería ahí con ella y no consideró el riesgo sino hasta que fue tarde y lo convirtieron en vampiro, creo que ese ciclo se ha repetido con Lewis varias veces en el libro. Jonathan: Creo que su principal problema fue el ser criado y considerado como un monstruo, como dices, no fue tratado con amor de ningún tipo. Creo que le atrae la destrucción y el caos porque fue para eso que Valentine lo crio; no digo que su sangre demoniaca no influya o que sería un lindo corderito si Valentine lo hubiera criado de forma amorosa pese a ser medio demonio, solo que creo que la crianza tuvo un peso bastante importante. Alec en cambio está acostumbrado a recibir y dar amor a su familia, su pareja y eso desarticula completamente a Jonathan. Sobre Alec: Creo que es el personaje que en los libros ha tenido una evolución más marcada, a lo largo de los libros, las crónicas y demás vemos cómo se va volviendo más maduro, seguro de sí mismo y tolerante; no lo veo en lo absoluto como una princesa Disney, pero si he notado que en muchos fics ese es el rol que le dan. Creo que Alec pese a que tiende a considerar sus acciones más allá del momento, como dices, tiene sus instantes de impulsividad. En pocas palabras: me alegra que en general te guste como he ido desarrollando a los personajes. Por cierto que con lo de "mandar a volar al instituto"… no sé porque me imagine algo tipo un cohete en el sótano despegando y mandándolo al espacio xD**

lalala: **¿Capitulo de recuerdos? Nop, ese será este, ya verás ;) Creo que Izzy y Jace (Isabelle más que Jace) son muy poco dados a perdonar la traición especialmente de su familia y hasta un poco rencorosos en ese sentido x.x sin embargo no creo que pierdan del todo el amor y la esperanza por Alec. Magnus en cambio creo que es un poco más incondicional, está dolido, por supuesto, pero dale un poquito (muy poquito) de tiempo ;) ya verás :P ¿Max? ¿Max? ¿Quién es Max? xD okei…okei… no te diré jojojo :D nah, no creo que Sebastian sea capaz de mandarlo con la caza salvaje xD aunque sería raro ver a Mark Blackthorn con un mini pupilo xD jajaja bueno, Sebastian tiene que volver a centrarse para actuar. ¿Te asustó lo de la condena…? Creo que tu susto mejorara un poco aquí…o quizás no xD Esa charla con Jace e Izzy me tocó un poco mientras la escribía x.x bueno, puede que lo visite, aunque no realmente, ya me entenderás en el cap :D creo que eres la única que ha considerado la muerte de Alec ._. jajajaja irse a una casita en el campo xD me los imagine criando ovejas con Heidi de vecina xD jajajaja sin duda Max sería feliz estando en japon con tantos mangas…oh no, espera, nunca le pusieron la runa de lenguas xD se frustraría por no poder leerlos xD Creo que deberías comprar un par de kokoros de repuesto para los caps que se vienen n.n un beso :3**

naobear: **oh solo te faltó Miguel entre los ángeles de alto rango xD jaja ¿Mantienes la esperanza con el Jonalec no? Jajaja oh ¿Max? ¿Qué Max? *FingeDemencia* jajajaja bueno, despertó con una fea resaca emocional, supongo xD Bueno, sin duda Jonathan no esperaba ese desenlace, mucho menos había considerado la posibilidad de perder a Alec, además no es que este acostumbrado a afrontar las perdidas porque en teoría, antes de Alec no le había importado nadie de esa manera, así que no sabe cómo manejarlo. Jaja ¡al fin alguien me apoya con lo del trio! xD**

Oti malec: **oh tranqui, Malec va a avanzar un poquito ;) espero que este capítulo te guste igual o más. Un beso :3**

 **El resto por PM :P  
Ahora sí, les dejo leer n.n**

Parte III: Redención

 **Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado, o al menos descuidado**

Martin Luther King

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 24: Recuerdos

 _"Hay que comprender el pasado para entender el presente"_

 _ **Pierre Vilar**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus caminó a prisa por los pasillos del instituto; necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de la cripta, alejarse de Alec y la tentación de mandarlo todo al demonio y liberarlo de su celda.

Había salido a prisa; sin atreverse a escuchar ni un segundo más lo que tuviera que decir: ¿qué Max estaba vivo? Él mismo vio el cuerpo del niño en Idris cuando Sebastian lo mató hacía meses. ¿Cómo podía creerle? Y sin embargo la súplica desesperada de Alec se había grabado en sus ojos.

¿Pero que ganaba mintiendo así?

Casi se patea por la pregunta: si él se había sentido así de desconcertado por la noticia ¿Cómo se sentirían Robert, Isabelle, Maryse e incluso Jace? Ellos se llenarían de esperanza, le creerían y lo soltarían ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Volvería a venderlos a Sebastian? Ya habían muerto muchas personas por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que todos tenían por Alec, no podían permitirse otra vez ese error.

Se detuvo en medio de la sala principal del instituto donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla contra Sebastian hacía tan solo horas; aun podían verse los escombros, manchas de sangre y fuego y algunas armas esparcidas por el suelo. Se haló el cabello; aun así, no había nada que ansiara más que poder permitirse creerle a Alec pero no podía: suponía que en el fondo Isabelle y Jace tenían razón: ese chico después de todo, ya no era su Alec, no realmente.

Se apresuró para buscar a Tessa, necesitaba hablar con ella, su consejo respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir con el Nefilim. Supuso que estaría en la enfermería velando el sueño del hermano Zachariah así que se dio prisa hacía allá. Se topó en la entrada con Clary y Simon quienes se mostraron sorprendidos de verlo allí.

\- ¿Magnus, como te fue con Alec? – El brujo torció el gesto como toda respuesta, cosa que ellos entendieron.

\- ¿Has visto a Tessa? – Preguntó Simon cambiando el tema, no queriendo forzarlo a hablar. – La están buscando – Sonrió señalando al interior de la enfermería. El brujo se desconcertó, abriendo la puerta de la enfermería mientras los dos más jóvenes buscaban a la bruja más no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a al hermano Zachariah semi sentado en su cama con una sonrisa afable.

Magnus sonrió, Tessa venía estando realmente angustiada por el estado de Jem, ahora podría estar mucho más tranquila. Se dirigió a él que hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

\- Me alegra ver que has vuelto entre los vivos.- Aseguró sentándose junto al chico Carstairs.

\- También a mí – Aseguró – Al parecer el fuego celestial limpió el Yin Feng de mi sangre - Explicó con voz calmada; estaba un poco ronco por todos los años que no pudo usar su propia voz para comunicarse sino la de su mente.- Así que podríamos decir que de alguna forma Alexander me salvó - Intentó alentarle. Magnus se estremeció.

\- No creo que lo consideren si tomamos en cuenta que intentaba matar a su parabatai - Dijo con amargura. Jem se enderezó en la cama para observarlo mejor.

\- ¿Pasó algo Magnus? – El brujo dudó sentándose en la silla junto el chico victoriano; no quería molestarlo cuando apenas volvía en sí, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien o sentía que estallaría.

\- Alec... Hablé con él, quería pensar que había vuelto a ser él mismo... Pero dijo cosas... Solo quería lastimarme.

\- ¿Que dijo? - Preguntó con tono condescendiente.

\- Dijo que me amaba - La voz del brujo fue aguda casi un pito - Dijo que me ama pero llamó ese lugar donde estaba " _casa_ "; dijo que estaba enojado porque lo deje: es mi culpa lo que hizo, yo lo sé; incluso Sebastian. Pero Alec solo lo dijo para que lo dejara salir.

\- No creo que Alec...

\- Incluso usó a Max...- Le interrumpió – Su hermanito, Sebastian lo asesinó, pero él dice que está con él y... No sé qué hacer- Se restregó el rostro. Jem lo sopesó un segundo antes de responder.

\- Vuelve con él, hablen otra vez - Aconsejó. Magnus negó con la cabeza y la mirada gacha, con derrota.

\- No puedo. - Susurró- Es demasiado doloroso.

Jem torció el gesto. Podía ver el sufrimiento de Magnus; pero sabía a un tiempo que el brujo no se perdonaría no volver por Alec; no se perdonaría solo dejar las cosas como estaban. Estiró la mano, su piel estaba pálida, aunque no tanto como en antaño. La colocó sobre el hombro del brujo.

\- _No importa cuántas veces se rompa mi corazón, volvería una y otra vez por Alexander_.- Dijo Jem con una sonrisa afable. Magnus alzó la mirada de inmediato, reconocía sus propias palabras cuando había cuestionado en la Ciudad Silenciosa el que el Parabatai de Bullheart fuese a intentar ayudar y Zachariah le cuestionara si él no haría lo mismo por Alec - Pensé al oírte que realmente amabas a Alec ¿O solo eran palabras?

El brujo lo miró desconcertado, era cierto, él amaba a Alec: lo suficiente para hacer a un lado su sufrimiento y escucharlo una vez más, lo suficiente para volver a bajar a la cripta: no podía soltarlo, pero al menos averiguar si lo que decía sobre Max era cierto. ¿Era suficiente para eso?

\- ¿Que debería hacer? – Balbuceó.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes - Aseguró el hermano silencioso. Magnus asintió; dispuesto a incorporarse, si, debía volver, por Alec, por sus sentimientos al chico. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Tessa se dio paso corriendo a prisa.

\- ¡Magnus! ¡Magn...! ¡JEM! - Gritó olvidando por un segundo al brujo y lo que le había hecho buscarlo. Dejó caer el portarretrato al suelo y corrió hacia el chico victoriano abrazándolo con fuerza. Jem se mostró azorado por el gesto, ignorando la voz de los Hermanos Silenciosos exigiendo silencio puesto que Maryse necesitaba descanso.

Magnus sonrió ligeramente, dentro de todo, estaba feliz por la alegría de su amiga. Se dispuso a salir tenía que volver con Alec pero antes recogió el portarretrato fijándose en la foto: eran Isabelle y el pequeño Max sonriendo.

Sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco.

\- ¿Tessa, porque traías esto? - Cuestionó. La chica se detuvo en su trabajo de llenar de besos la mejilla de Jem y lo miró, recordando de inmediato lo que había ido a decirle.

\- ¡Está vivo Magnus! Max está vivo ¡Yo lo vi!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus no sabía que pensar. ¿Vivo? ¿Max? Eso era... Era imposible pero entonces...

Alec le estaba diciendo la verdad. Tessa le había contado su encuentro con el niño en Central Park; parecía tan increíble que era absurdo, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar, porque creer que Alec decía la verdad y no le había creído se le hacía insoportable.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto Magnus? - Cuestionó Tessa preocupada. Magnus dudó; no sabía que iba a ver, temía lo que pudiese ver, le aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo era necesario: no soportaría seguir con la incertidumbre.

Le había pedido a Tessa ese favor para confirmar el que ese niño fuera Max antes de volver a bajar a la cripta para hablar con Alec. Si lo era, ayudaría al chico sin lugar a dudas, aunque aún cabía la posibilidad de que Sebastian hubiera jugado con la mente de Alec y todo fuese mentira sin que el chico no lo supiera y en ese caso, también lo ayudaría a ver la verdad.

¿Pero si era una farsa como Tessa podía haber visto al niño?

\- Estaré bien.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola - Ofreció ella. Se habían ido a la habitación de Alec para estar a solas luego de que Jem asegurara que estaría bien en la enfermería. Magnus no quería que Jace o Isabelle supieran nada al respecto hasta estar seguros. Él negó con la cabeza: sabía que eso era mentira. Los poderes de Tessa no eran como en antaño, y podría contactar la mente de Alec sí, pero para recorrerla por completo en busca de lo que necesitaban tenían que hacer uso de su propia magia que potenciara la de la mujer. - Hagámoslo Tessa. – Intentó sonar lo más decidido posible. La chica asintió tendiendo sus manos.

Magnus las tomó entre las suyas y tras un leve asentimiento que daba a entender que estaba listo, ella se convirtió en Alec. Harían lo mismo que habían hecho en Central Park. Magnus empezó a susurrar su hechizo mientras ella buscaba la mente del pelonegro. Logró alcanzarla rápidamente: ya no había nada que le impidiera aproximarse; y casi deseó que lo hubiera: Alec estaba tan destrozado y aterrado a un tiempo que la desgarraba, no quería imaginar cómo haría sentir eso a Magnus.

" _Jonathan no le hará nada a Max; no puede_ \- Pensaba, estaba angustiado y quería convencerse de eso con esa letanía - _Le sirve más vivo... si... no tiene por qué hacerle daño. -_ Magnus se le estrujó el corazón. Tessa veía la escena en primera persona, siendo Alec, y él la veía con ella. Odiaba que Alec estuviese de esa forma: Alec estaba en el suelo de la cripta con la rodilla contra el pecho y los brazos apoyados en estas, intentando contener la lagrimas que marcaban su rostro; se veía tan lamentable con temblores ligeros en las manos pero él las apretaba en puños intentando contenerlos no así con los del resto del cuerpo, como si el frio más glacial recorriera sus huesos – _Yo volveré… Magnus va a ayudarme...yo...si entrega a Max volveré con él…_

Tessa intentó adentrarse en sus recuerdos; lo que veían era el presente y ellos necesitaban el pasado: asegurar que ese Max fuese realmente el niño que ella vio; que fuese el hermanito Lightwood pese a que pareciera imposible. Magnus intentó no pensar demasiado en las palabras de Alec, y sin embargo la duda estaba presente ¿Quería volver con Sebastian o solo salvar al supuesto Max? ¿Dónde estaba el corazón de Alexander? La obtención del recuerdo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tessa había logrado acceder a sus memorias y a su alrededor se formaba la cocina de una casa con una decoración muy apersonal.

Tessa la reconoció al instante: la última vez que contactó con la mente de Alec lo vio allí mismo suplicándole a unos oscuros para que lo dejaran ayudar a un niño. Sin embargo ahora la escena era completamente diferente.

\- _Eres mío Alexander, solo mío_. - Era un recuerdo y Tessa era Alec estremeciéndose, emitiendo complacidos ruidos en su garganta intentando aferrarse al cabello de Sebastian pero una cadena no se lo permitió.

¿Por qué estaba encadenada? Los labios de Sebastian iban a su clavícula, marcando su pálida piel como parte de su propiedad; ¡Por Raziel! ¿Porque ese recuerdo? Ella intentaba acceder a los de Max, no a esos, mucho menos cuando Magnus lo estaría viendo, oyendo y sintiendo todo también; ¡Magnus! No, no, tenía que cambiar de recuerdo cuando...

 _\- ¡Max!_ \- Salió de sus labios, de los labios de Alec mientras negaba con la cabeza para intentar aclararse; intentó apartarse pero prácticamente era imposible cuando ya las hornillas de la estufa se estaban clavando en su espalda. - _Jonathan; espera_ \- Intentó apartarlo de si - _¿Dónde está Max?_

Tessa se desconcertó ¿En serio hablarían sobre Max en ese momento? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Continuar en el recuerdo?

- _Está bien_ \- Susurró Sebastian a su piel; la chica sintió el estremecimiento de Alec que intentaba mantenerse centrado.

\- _Pero..._ \- El rubio mordió su pezón; y la mente de Alexander se nubló en un gemido de placer.

Tessa escuchó el sonido estrangulado de Magnus fuera del recuerdo y no esperó más: Cambió de recuerdo rápidamente sin buscar demasiado; cual fuera sería mejor que ese que había sido una estocada en el pecho a Magnus: su amigo no tenía por qué soportar esa situación, no tenía por qué ver a Alec con Sebastian.

Esta vez vieron un bosque a su alrededor. Tessa no prestó mucha atención mientras mentalmente buscaba otro recuerdo sobre Max, pero en este se encontraba en medio de la noche apuntándole con el arco directamente a la cabeza de Sebastian en medio de un claro.

\- _¿Cuál es el precio?_ – La voz del ojos azules fue ruda; Magnus se estremeció: sentía el enojo de Alec en ese recuerdo, él nunca lo había escuchado un tono de voz tan determinado. Sebastian frente a ellos tenía una fina línea sangrante en el brazo y la mejilla, de inmediato supieron que Alec ya le había disparado un par de veces. Magnus sintió como en ese recuerdo no había ningún vestigio de cariño por el rubio.

\- _No hay ningún precio; es un regalo._ – Aseguró Sebastian.

\- ¡ _No me veas cara de idiota!_ – Rugió. Estaba furioso y eso Magnus y Tessa lo sintieron mientras tensaba el arco de forma amenazante – _Raziel sabe que le agradezco cada día a Clary por traer de vuelta a Jace pero tú has sido el precio que cientos de Nefilims aun pagamos por eso. ¿Cuál es el precio por Max?_

Tessa se maldijo cuando salieron del recuerdo y vio frente a si al propio Magnus con la expresión pálida que suponía debía estar así desde el recuerdo anterior. El brujo la miró también desconcertado.

\- ¿Por qué nos sacaste?

\- No fue mi intención, al principio pensé que no tenía nada que ver con Max – Se explicó. Magnus se restregó el rostro.

\- Un regalo, Max es un regalo – Repitió Magnus. Revivir a los muertos no era imposible: Jace y Sebastian eran prueba de eso pero no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer – Volvamos a intentarlo Tessa – Pidió, sentía que se acercaban - Necesitamos verlo, confirmar que sea Max realmente. – La chica asintió tomando sus manos una vez más y repitiendo el procedimiento. No quería decírselo a Magnus pero no era tan fácil dirigir el orden de los recuerdos cuando no sabía dónde buscar. Eran años de recuerdos de Alec, semanas con Sebastian y no es como si estuviesen archivados en una carpeta que dijera _"Recuerdos de Max"_

Se hicieron de otro, esta vez ambos eran Alec caminando solo por una calle en Praga, deteniéndose al aparecer un mensaje de fuego de Jace; Tessa lo cambió, al no ver absolutamente nada referente a Max a primera vista. Si tan solo Magnus hubiera aceptado informar de esa intromisión a Alec y este colaborara, sería mucho más fácil si el chico Lightwood pensara en concreto en su hermano.

 _"¡Estoy bien!"_ \- Magnus y Tessa respingaron. El siguiente recuerdo llegó primero con ese grito antes de que la imagen otra vez de la cocina y la casa apersonal se materializara. Esta vez Alec reía divertido al igual que Sebastian quien comía un poco más allá sentado a la mesa.

¡Esa era la voz de un niño! Ambos esperaron expectantes a que apareciera y sin embargo el recuerdo continúo con Sebastian y Alec conversando sobre ver a un brujo; el rubio había recogido sus platos y otros más de la mesa y los llevaba al fregadero; para luego seguir conversando sobre la promesa de Sebastian de llevar a la familia Lightwood para Alec. Había sido una escena tan casual y cotidiana que parecía imposible en el medio demonio.

\- Falta poco; escuchamos la voz del niño – Susurró Magnus; había sentido como la aversión del recuerdo anterior se había llenado de cariño en este. Intentó sacarse eso de la mente y concentrarse en el hecho de haber escuchado la voz de un niño: El brujo no había tenido el gusto de conocer a Max, solo por fotografías, no podía decir si esa era su voz, necesitaba verlo.

Y finalmente ocurrió

 _\- Pero no me quiero quedar aquí solo -_ Aseguró el niño de cabello negro y ojos grises enmarcados en gruesas gafas.

Tessa sintió que Magnus le apretaba las manos y lo entendió perfectamente: ¡Era el niño! Era el mismo niño que vio en Central Park, el mismo de las fotografías de los Lightwood, ¡Era Max! Y si no fuera por su miedo a romper la conexión con el recuerdo, habría gritado y saltado de la emoción: Alec no estaba mintiendo.

 _\- Estarás bien, aquí es seguro –_ Dijo Alec, pero tanto Tessa como Magnus podían sentir como ni él mismo se creía sus palabras. El niño hizo un puchero pero no insistió.

 _\- ¿Por qué llevas una flecha separada del resto? -_ Preguntó de pronto. Los brujos giraron su rostro por sobre el hombro cuando Alec lo hizo para mirar su carcaj confundido. El Nefilim debió recordar algo pese a que ni Tessa ni Magnus sabían lo que sería.

 _\- Es una flecha especial -_ Dijo distraídamente sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

 _\- ¿Tiene algún valor sentimental? -_ La voz de Sebastian tras ellos fue filosa. Tanto los Lightwoods como los dos brujos respingaron. Magnus apretó una vez más las manos de Tessa; este debía ser uno de los primeros recuerdos porque sentía la confusión y precaución de Alec por el rubio _\- No importa; ya nos vamos._

 _\- ¿A dónde? –_ Fue entonces que Tessa lo notó: tanto Alec como Sebastian estaban vestidos para el combate.

 _\- Yo quiero ir –_ La mirada de Sebastian fue ruda ante la petición de Max; Los brujos en el lugar de Alec lo cubrieron con su cuerpo protectoramente

 _\- Max no puede quedarse aquí solo; podrías mandarlo al instituto._

Magnus tenía que admitir que ese había sido un intento patético por parte de su Nefilim.

 _\- Se quedara con Bullheart –_ Sintió el apretón de Tessa ante el reconocimiento del oscuro: así que él cuidaba a Max, ¿Por eso habían conseguido la ropa y juguetes de niños cuando lo atraparon? _\- Andando Alexander._

El pelonegro suspiró pero finalmente dio un paso hacia él.

 _\- Quizás deberías tomarte eso, nunca se sabe cuándo podamos volver a tener –_ Sebastian dirigió una significativa mirada al vaso con agua en las manos del pelonegro. Magnus frunció el ceño con desconfianza, especialmente cuando al beber y estar por girarse para despedirse de Max, Sebastian le tomara firmemente de la quijada obligándole a verlo solo a él. La desconfianza y precaución de Alec se volvió un estremecimiento agradable y un rápido palpitar en su pecho

¿Qué demonios?

Los chicos desaparecieron de la sala y con ellos el recuerdo. Tessa estaba tan ensimismada como él: estaba dichosa de comprobar que realmente fuera Max, pero eso ultimo había sido sumamente raro, habían sentido el cambio tan repentino en Alec que era desconcertante; tanto así que no tuvieron tiempo de romper el hechizo cuando ya un nuevo recuerdo se había formado.

Esta vez estaban en una habitación grande, un cuarto de entrenamiento; Alec, y ellos con él, con una sonrisa veían como Sebastian daba órdenes a un pequeño, indicándole movimientos de combate.

- _De esta forma te enfrentas a un vampiro_ \- Decía Sebastian - _Es importante que nunca le des la espalda._

 _\- ¿Y si intenta morderme?_ \- Preguntó el niño.

 _\- Generalmente lo intentan por la espalda, así que... ¿Alexander me ayudas?_ \- Preguntó; Alec se sorprendió un poco, más no se negó, aproximándose para la demostración. – _Observa bien_ – Le advirtió Sebastian al niño quien asintió fervientemente. Alec se colocó tras Sebastian fingiendo un ataque de vampiro y este lo sujetó del brazo derribándolo por encima de su hombro al suelo.

\- _Auch_ \- Se quejó Alec- _¿Porque siempre tengo que terminar abajo?_

 _\- No es como que te quejaras anoche_ – Le guiñó el ojo riendo agradado por el intenso rubor de Alec. Le robó un rápido beso - ¿ _Estas bien_? - Alec asintió - _¿Viste bien mocos...?_ \- Sebastian iba a incorporarse para preguntarle cuando Max se lanzó sobre él encaramándose en su espalda.

 _\- ¡Ataque vampiro! -_ Gritó clavándole los dientes en el cuello al medio demonio.

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -_ Rugió Sebastian incorporándose. Max se apartó de él a prisa corriendo por toda la sala con el rubio persiguiéndolo dispuesto a darle una lección. Alec rio divertido, apenas pudiendo ponerse en pie al ver a Max rodeando una columna esquivando a Sebastian y corriendo a prisa de vuelta hacía su hermano mayor para colocarse tras él, usándolo de escudo.

 _\- Ven acá diablillo_ \- La voz de Sebastian era amenazante; tenía la marca de media luna de los dientes de Max en el cuello. Alec no podía dejar de reír intentando no caerse por la forma en que Max se abrazaba a sus piernas.

 _\- Ya, es solo un niño._ \- Intentó calmarlo. Sebastian se fue sobre ellos intentando hacerse con el pequeño. Alec estaba en medio de ellos; el rubio intentando sujetar al niño con una mano a cada lado de Alec.

 _\- ¡Hermano, ayúdame! ¡Me ataca! ¡Me ataca!_ \- Gritaba Max; Alec no podía dejar de reír y con una sonrisa divertida mordió a Sebastian de forma similar a como hizo el niño. Sebastian retrocedió desconcertado viendo la mirada picara del ojos azules.

 _\- ¡Corre Max, corre!_ \- Exclamó Alec tomando al niño de la mano y saliendo ambos a la carrera fuera de la sala de entrenamiento. Sebastian los persiguió, en algún punto había dejado de estar molesto y reía intentando atraparlos por toda la casa; una risa sincera y divertida. Se habían sorprendido por ver a Max vivo, confundido con esa situación del agua del recuerdo anterior, pero sin duda era esa risa tan natural y común en Sebastian lo que dejó verdaderamente pasmados a Magnus y Tessa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - La voz de Alec usada por Tessa fue un susurro que intentaba no romper la tensión que se había formado.

\- Volveré por Alec - Susurró él; aun intentaba borrar de su mente los besos y la forma en que Sebastian recorría su piel, pero habían cosas más importantes de las que hacerse cargo: Alec le había dicho la verdad. - Mientras tanto tu...

Su frase murió en su garganta cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto dándole paso a Isabelle. La chica se desconcertó al ver al brujo allí pero no fue nada comparado a ver a su "hermano" frente a este.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!? - Preguntó furiosa. Tessa se apresuró a volver a su propio cuerpo.

\- Tranquila soy yo - Dijo rápidamente. Magnus frunció el ceño al ver a Izzy resoplar dirigiéndole una mirada de recelo a la bruja antes de dirigirse a Bane.

\- Papá llamó: los vampiros y las hadas exigen resolver el asunto de Alec cuanto antes: no quieren esperar hasta mañana y exigen tu presencia en el Gard.

\- Estoy ocupado, así que tendrán que esperar: voy a ver a tu hermano.

Isabelle se plantó frente al brujo con las manos en la cintura y el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Es obligatoria la presencia del representante de los brujos en la condena de Alec puesto que una bruja fue directamente afectada; amiga tuya ¿no?

Magnus palideció.

\- ¿Condena? – Preguntó ignorando la insinuación sobre Catarina.

\- ¿Que esperabas?- Dijo con amargura - Alexander se comportó como uno de los Oscuros de Sebastian; será tratado como tal.

Magnus no esperó un segundo más; salió de la habitación a prisa asegurándose de tropezar a la chica al pasarle por un lado, tenía que darse prisa en llegar al Gard.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - Bufó Isabelle. Tessa le dirigió una fea mirada.

\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? - Bufó - Están cometiendo un error con tu hermano - No estaba segura si debía ser ella quien le dijera a Isabelle sobre Max, Magnus tenía que manejar ese asunto. Esta vez fue Izzy quien bufó.

\- El único error fue confiar en él; fuimos estúpidos al recibirlo sin cuestionarnos porque Sebastian lo dejarían en nuestra puerta sin más, y casi perdemos a mamá. Obtendrá lo que se merece.

\- No creo que Maryse esté de acuerdo con eso - Aseguró ella saliendo también de la habitación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _\- ¿Que tanto haces?- Preguntó Sebastian saliendo de la ducha de su habitación. Llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello. Aun no amanecía y apenas había dormido después del momento de "debilidad" que tuvo la noche anterior. Se habían quedado abrazados, respirando el aroma del otro, él sabía que Alec si había caído en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente pero al rubio le había costado un poco más conciliar el sueño, y ahora que pensaba en eso le resultaba sumamente vergonzoso haber necesitado ser abrazado para eso._

 _Alec estaba ahora sentado en la cama con todos los mangas de Max esparcidos por doquier y un par de bolsas en donde los iba dividiendo luego de darles una rápida ojeada._

 _\- Solo me aseguro de darle los que sean aptos para su edad - Dijo tomando uno con una portada tan sugestiva que no necesitó ojearlo, lo desechó rápidamente a la bolsa de "no aptos" - En un momento hago el desayuno._

 _\- Comeré cuando vuelva - Aseguró Sebastian vistiéndose; Alec continuó con su tarea sin embargo se descubrió a sí mismo en un par de ocasiones desviando la mirada hacía el rubio traviesamente. - Iré por el brujo que nos ayudara._

 _\- Hoy es el día - Dijo Alec. Debía admitir que todo eso del plan para traer a sus padres por Max lo tenían un poco nervioso. - ¿Crees que haya alguna manera de que vengan sin tener que convertirlos en oscuros?_

 _\- ¿Estás dudando ahora? - Preguntó Sebastian; no parecía enojado pero veía a Alec analíticamente._

 _\- No, solo me preocupa que no sea lo mismo para Max - Aseguró - Los oscuros son muy...fríos._

 _Sebastian asintió, sin embargo si Alec lo hubiera mirado se habría dado cuenta en sus ojos que Sebastian estaba considerando algo más del asunto, viendo algo que el ojos azules no podía_

 _\- Supongo que la poción de odio conque te fleché en Los Ángeles está perdiendo su efecto._

 _\- Tal vez - Respondió sin considerarlo demasiado, no era que no lo supiera de todas formas; solo que no le importaba demasiado. Alec seguía con su tarea de separar los mangas. Sebastian se colocó la camisa de combate y se acercó a él - Oye - Tomó el manga de sus manos y con la mano libre sujetó su barbilla para hacer que lo viera - Max estará bien con eso, confía en mí._

 _\- Lo hago - Aseguró el de ojos azules besándolo. Sebastian lo besó de vuelta, fue corto, después de todo tenía prisa si querían dar inicio al plan como lo previsto. Más no se separó por completo, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el moretón en su quijada, donde lo había golpeado horas atrás frente a Jordan y Maia en la sede del Praetor Lupus._

 _\- Lamento eso. - Susurró; Alec lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, azul zafiro contra verde esmeralda._

 _\- Lo sé - Aseguró sonriéndole y rozando sus labios una vez más; no estaba enojado con él por el golpe._

 _\- Volveré en veinte minutos - Aseguró bajando la mirada y fijándose en el manga en sus manos y...- Oh... Deberíamos probar esto._

 _\- ¿Q...? - Alec bajó la mirada y se ruborizó por completo: El manga en las manos de Sebastian estaba abierto en una página con una imagen bastante explicita que abarcaba toda la página, donde un chico de cabello oscuro estaba a horcajadas sobre el miembro de otro y una expresión bastante lasciva._

 _\- ¡Dame eso! - Exclamó Alec saltando para arrebatárselo. Sebastian estiró su brazo impidiéndoselo._

 _\- Creo que incluso se parece a ti. - Dijo con una risa divertida en medio del forcejeo con Alec para arrebatárselo._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo quemare - Exclamó- ¡Lo quemare y matare a Merrywell!_

 _Él era más alto que Sebastian pero el rubio se había parado sobre la cama y no dejaba a Alec subirse; el ojos azules golpeó la parte posterior de sus rodillas haciéndolas flexionarse y que Sebastian perdiera el equilibrio. Se enzarzaron en el forcejeo por el manga en la cama. Alec consiguió tomarlo y lo tironeó pero Sebastian lo aplastó con su cuerpo y el manga se rompió._

 _La mitad de las hojas quedaron en la mano de Alec que estaba totalmente rojo mientras que la otra mitad quedó bajo el rubio que no paraba de reír. Sebastian se giró hacia él respirando agitado y estalló a carcajadas._

 _Alec lo miró maravillado. Una cosa eran sus risas sinceras pero contadas. Pero esa carcajada era algo nuevo para él; algo nuevo y que quería guardar en sus recuerdos por siempre. Hasta que habló._

 _\- Si prefieres intentar algo como eso será un poco más complicado - Alec miró las hojas del manga que quedaron en sus manos y casi se atraganta: mostraba al mismo personaje de cabello oscuro esta vez con muchos ¿tentáculos?; si, eran tentáculos que lo penetraban por todos lados. - Aunque conozco un demonio que..._

 _\- ¡Vete al infierno Jonathan! - Alec le arrojó las hojas del manga encima pero Sebastian tocó a prisa su anillo desapareciendo antes de que pudiera golpearlo, sin parar de reír en lo absoluto._

Alec se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de golpe. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Magnus se fuera, se había sumido en un estado de desesperación y en algun punto se quedó dormido, pero de todas las cosas ¿Por qué soñar ese recuerdo? Había sido en Idris la mañana antes de dar inicio al plan. Recordaba que luego de eso le había dado los mangas a Max durante el desayuno y Sebastian volvió poco después con Jaxx. ¿Pero por qué recordarlo ahora?

Podía escuchar las carcajadas del rubio como psicofonías a su alrededor. Pese a todo era un recuerdo agradable, su cuerpo lo sentía así aunque su mente no dejara de recriminarle una y otra vez el haberse permitido acercarse tanto a ese monstruo.

Porque Sebastian era un monstruo; de eso no tenía duda alguna, nunca la había tenido pero... ¿Era _solo_ un monstruo?

Se abrazó las rodillas al pecho. La punta de sus dedos temblaban y Alec los apretó en puño para evitarlo.

Sebastian se había disculpado con él esa mañana por haberlo golpeado. Alec podía ver intenciones ocultas en casi todo lo que el rubio había hecho, incluso traer a Max de vuelta a la vida, pero eran esos pequeños actos los que le hacían dudar: Si todo era parte de un plan ¿por qué disculparse? ¿Por qué decirle que le pertenecía aquella vez en el Kosti Lustr? Si solo era parte de un plan ¿Por qué respetar que se negara a acostarse con él luego de esa discusión que habían tenido por Seelie?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - Se riñó molesto consigo mismo - Concéntrate en cómo ayudar a Max. Sebastian no es más que un monstruo. – Se dijo - Y yo soy uno peor - Se auto flageló.

Lo había manipulado con la poción de odio, cuando lo atravesó con esa flecha en Los Ángeles. Lo había admitido y a él le había importado tan poco.

 _¿Qué tan poco valemos para ti?_

La pregunta de Isabelle se repitió en su cabeza dejándolo sin aliento. Recordaba que luego de esa conversación con Sebastian él había tenido dudas durante el desayuno sobre todo eso de volverlos oscuros a su familia; había pensado en ellos, los había añorado. Pero luego Sebastian había vuelto, le había mostrado la foto de todos y él los había odiado tanto otra vez.

Había sido un odio tan repentino…

Odio...

¡Eso era!

\- ¡Magnus! ¡Magnus, necesito hablarte! - Gritó a voz en cuello incorporándose. Sabía que el brujo no lo escucharía desde allí pero debía intentarlo - ¡Magnus!

Él había atacado a su familia con un odio enfermizo hacia ellos, pero esa mañana antes de iniciar el plan ese odio había aplacado y solo podía pensar en una cosa que lo despertara nuevamente: Sebastian le había dado poción de odio, no una vez sino varias, era lo único que tenía sentido.

\- ¡Magnus por favor!

Él sabía de las pociones; se lo había dicho, había dicho que se había vengado por haberlo flechado con la poción de amor.

Poción de… amor.

Alec palideció sintiendo como su cerebro comenzaba a hilar ideas, consiguiéndoles sentido: Desde el inicio, cuando fue tras Sebastian, supuso que una poción anularía a la otra ¿Pero y si estaba equivocado?

\- ¡Magnus! - Gritó a todo lo que daba su garganta - ¡Necesito hablar contigo, Magnus!

Porque si podía confirmar sus sospechas, creerían en él y necesitaba que lo hicieran; no por sí mismo, por el bien de Max.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El revuelo de voces en el salón de la Cónsul en el Gard era impresionante si se tenía en cuenta que solo había seis personas allí. Jia Penhallow había tomado la dirección del caso Lightwood pese a ser esto competencia del Inquisidor debido a la relación directa de este con Alec; sin embargo la mujer sentía que iba a enloquecer: habían demasiadas cosas de las que hacerse cargo en Alacante luego del ataque de los Oscuros como para encontrarse en ese momento en medio de tal algarabía.

\- Es absurdo y no voy a aceptarlo. – Se negaba Magnus Bane decidido.

\- No te dejes llevar por sentimientos personales Bane – Lo riñó Lily – Los brujos se vieron afectados; eres el representante de tu gente, no el amante de Alec Lightwood.

\- Soy su novio- La corrigió categórico. Kaelie, la representante de las hadas emitió una risita burlesca; él la fulminó y agregó – Y no voy a permitir que se le condene de forma injusta.

\- ¿Injusta? – Saltó Lily- ¡Por su culpa Raphael está muerto! ¡Asesinó a Meliorn y miembros del Praetor!- Luke asentía a sus palabras con pesar - ¿Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta que _tu novio_ es un asesino? – Le espetó. Magnus se incorporó de un salto, había palidecido pero parecía dispuesto a pelear. Jia decidió que era momento de intervenir.

\- Entiende Bane, lo que Alec hizo…

\- Sé lo que Alec hizo – La voz de Magnus parecía cansada pero miraba a Jia con molestia.

\- Entonces entiendes porque Alec debe ser condenado – Intentó conciliar Luke.

\- Alec debe ser juzgado – Corrigió el brujo furioso – Denle una oportunidad de explicar sus acciones: Alec protegía a alguien. – Dirigió una mirada significativa a Robert, tenía que hablar con él, pero no creía que hacerlo ahí frente a todos fuera la mejor idea, especialmente cuando no confiaba en Kaelie.

\- Lo siento Magnus, pero Alec mató a muchos, y otros más murieron indirectamente por su causa; no podemos dejarlo pasar – Intentó razonar el hombre lobo.

\- La vida de uno no puede valer más que la de tantos – El brujo bufó ante las palabras de Kaelie; la hada encargada de Taki's había sido nombrada como nueva representante de las hadas tras la muerte de Meliorn.

\- Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí – Espetó refiriéndose al pueblo de la corte Seelie – Si alguien trabaja con Sebastian son las hadas.

\- Magnus…- Intervino Jia en tono de riña pero ya Kaelie respondía.

\- Se acordó que las acusaciones de Alexander Lightwood serían desestimadas considerando su situación actual – Dijo la hada con altanería – Mi Señora fue considerada inocente.

\- ¿Y por eso huyó en medio del ataque? – Siseó.

\- Bane – Advirtió Robert; era la primera vez que hablaba, se había mantenido sentado al margen de la discusión observándolos a todos pálido – No es sobre la Reina Seelie que va esto.

\- Tienes razón, es sobre tu hijo, Robert – Exclamó, sus ojos de gato miraban a todos frente a él de forma desafiante – Deberías conocerlo mejor. – Le espetó.

\- Lo sé – Admitió, mirando a Jia en cambio – Por eso estoy de acuerdo con él: Alec merece un juicio. – La postura de Magnus se relajó un poco al recibir el apoyo del hombre. Sin embargo las protestas de Kaelie y Lily no se hicieron esperar negándose de manera rotunda. Todos observaron a Luke: Jia como mediadora no podía votar así que solo faltaba él por dar su opinión y dado que estaban parejos sería el hombre lobo quien inclinara la balanza.

El líder de la manada de Nueva York observó a Magnus y Robert analizando la situación.

\- Oh por favor Garroway – Bufó Lily – Incluso tu subalterna estuvo a poco de morir en ese ataque al Praetor Lupus, no puedes estar considerándolo realmente.

\- Luke, estoy seguro que Sebastian manipuló a Alec de alguna manera – Aseguró Magnus. El hombre lobo suspiró.

\- Creo que un juicio es lo más justo. – Dijo al fin. Robert dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Jia asintió como si estuvieran llegando a un acuerdo pese a las quejas de la vampira y la hada.

\- Se convocara a un juicio ante toda la clave mañana – Dijo la Cónsul finalmente, masajeándose las sienes – Siempre y cuando nos presentes alguna prueba que sugiera que Alexander Lightwood fue manipulado; de lo contrario será condenado por este consejo – Condicionó, Magnus dudó y eso todos lo notaron.

\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso, brujo? – Preguntó Kaelie son sorna.

\- No – Admitió

\- Entonces no se hable más, un juicio es una pérdida de tiempo – Contravino pero Magnus dio un paso al frente decidido.

\- Pero las conseguiré – Dijo y estaba totalmente resuelto a hacerlo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec se incorporó a prisa al ver la puerta de la cripta abrirse y la luz iluminar las escaleras. No estaba seguro sobre a quien esperaba pero no negaba que sintió la dicha y esperanza brotar de su pecho al ver a Magnus ahí cuando sabia que el brujo no le había creído antes; pero que volviera sin duda debía significar algo: el brujo debia querer escucharlo, y él tenía mucho por decir.

\- ¡Magnus…! – Exclamó de inmediato, el brujo hizo un gesto con la mano que le pedía hablar primero. Alec se contuvo viéndolo pararse justo frente a él.

\- Creo… creo que esto es excesivo – Dijo por lo bajo chasqueando los dedos. Las cadenas en las muñecas de Alec chasquearon abriéndose y cayendo al suelo. El chico lo miró con sorpresa ¿Iba a liberarlo? Magnus debió notar su interrogante en la mirada porque suspiró – No puedo liberarte, pero no veo motivo para tenerte encerrado y encadenado, hasta donde sé nunca has sido escapista.

Alec no pudo sonreír, llegó hasta la reja, sentía sus manos mucho más ligeras y las sujetó en los barrotes de frente a Magnus.

\- Tienes que creerme Magnus, por favor – Le suplicó. – Max…

\- Lo sé, Alec – Suspiró el brujo- Está vivo, lo sé – Esta vez la sorpresa se reflejó por completo en el rostro de Alec, había esperado muchas cosas, incluso que Magnus pensara en confiar en él, pero no que le creyera, de forma tan rotunda como su expresión y su tono le demostraban.

\- ¿En serio? – No pudo evitar la sorpresa. Sentía la boca seca y rasposa y el aire faltarle en el pecho. Magnus alzó las manos, colocándolas en los barrotes sobre las de Alec. El ojos azules se estremeció ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió el contacto de Magnus? No había pasado tanto, solo unas horas desde que se besaran en su habitación, pero su cerebro viajó más atrás, semanas atrás, en el loft del brujo, antes de que todo se complicara.

\- Pensé que solo intentabas salir – Admitió el brujo – No quería creerte y lo siento – Pero ahora sé que Max está vivo ¿Por eso me dijiste aquella vez que no podías dejar a Sebastian?

Alec se mostró confundido por un segundo que tardó en recordar: había soñado con Magnus en varias oportunidades, tres para ser exactos. La primera mientras entrenaba con Sebastian, luego justo después del ataque a Los Ángeles y finalmente hacía tan solo unas horas mientras esperaba que alguien notara su presencia fuera del instituto.

Había sido la segunda vez, había pensado que Sebastian lo había matado tras intervenir en el ataque y se había angustiado al ver a Magnus y pensar que también había muerto; recordaba que el brujo le había preguntado donde lo tenía Sebastian, él entonces no sabía que estaban en Idris, pero en cualquier caso, en lugar de contestar, le había dicho que no podía dejar al rubio medio demonio.

Pero eso solo había sido un sueño… ¿O no?

\- ¿Era real? – Susurró incrédulo. Magnus entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y tomó la mano de Alec soltándola de los barrotes para dejar ver el dorso de su mano, recorriendo con cariño la marca sutil de la mitad de la runa de la alianza en el Nefilim.

\- Estamos unidos cielo – Fue su respuesta. – Al principio no lo entendía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir tan fácilmente – Dijo – Fue mi culpa que te fueras con Sebastian en primer lugar, debí escucharte cuando intentó aprovecharse de ti en mi apartamento.

\- No me fui con él porque lo planeara – Dijo, dándose cuenta que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarse realmente

\- ¿Cómo fue entonces? – Preguntó y había una genuina intriga – Hablé con el Consejo Alec, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te condenen sin un juicio justo, pero necesito entender todo lo que pasó para defenderte.

\- ¿Hablaste con el consejo? – Preguntó sorprendido, no había esperado eso en lo absoluto.

\- Debo admitir que tu padre ayudó – Aseguró guiñándole un ojo; Alec no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

\- No veo porque me escucharían – Susurró bajando la mirada avergonzado – Los lastime a todos: aquí en el instituto, los nefilims de Londres y Los Ángeles; pero yo no le abrí las puertas de Idris, Magnus, no sabía que el planeaba atacar la ciudad.

\- Lo sé Alec, te creo – Admitió y el chico sintió como un suspiro de alivio se escapaba de sus labios - Admito que las hadas y los vampiros no están felices – Aseguró Magnus – Pero Jia y Luke están dispuestos a escuchar lo que tengas que decir Alexander, y por supuesto ya cuentas con el voto a favor del sexy representante de los brujos.

Esta vez Alec no pudo evitar sonreír, alzando la mirada. Sus ojos como zafiros se encontraron con los gatunos.

\- Estuve pensando – Dijo – Recordando cosas: él usó poción de odio en mí, Magnus – Dijo, el brujo se mostró sorprendido – Cuando me fui con Jonathan no lo hice porque estuviera en mis planes – Contó, Magnus torció el gesto al escuchar el nombre real del semi demonio. Alec lo notó, se había acostumbrado ya a usarlo indistintamente que no lo notó; sin embargo continuó – Fui al Loft, iba para explicarte como habían ocurrido las cosas luego de hablar con Jace y mis padres; al principio pensé que estaba solo pero luego me di cuenta que Sebastian seguía allí; yo había tomado el vial con poción de odio de la cocina y tuve la absurda idea de que tal vez si podía usarla en él dejaría ese absurdo "amor" por mí.

\- Las pociones no funcionan así – Comentó Magnus – Una no elimina a la otra, la potencia. – Alec se estremeció, eso solo confirmaba sus teorías de hacía unos minutos, cuando despertó de ese recuerdo sobre él y Jonathan.

\- No lo sabía – Admitió – Así que acepté cuando me ofreció ir con él, pensaba que podría apuñalarlo en algún momento y resolver todo ese problema, pero no contaba con que usaría su anillo que le permitía transportarse: no sabía dónde estábamos.

\- ¿Te hizo daño? – Susurró Magnus; tenía las imágenes de Sebastian recorriendo el cuerpo de Alec en su mente, grabada con fuego, Alec parecía disfrutar tanto el momento, pero lo cierto es que también había estado encadenado y él no sabía que pensar.

\- No - dudó – No realmente – Admitió – Tuve la oportunidad una vez, lo seguí y coloque la poción en la punta de una de mis flechas – Siguió narrando – Pero no pude hacerlo Magnus, ese día descubrí lo que planeaba hacer: trajo a Max a la vida, con ayuda de un ángel, un demonio y un brujo, lo hacía porque _me amaba_ ; no podía usar la poción entonces, no podía perder la oportunidad de recuperar a Max.

\- Te entiendo Alec – Dijo el brujo al comprender que el chico intentaba justificarte – Pudiste recuperar a tu hermanito, cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. – El chico inspiró profundo, continuando.

\- Luego Jo…Sebastian – Se corrigió - Utilizó esa poción de odio en mí y me mostró una foto de la familia, esa que teníamos en la sala del loft que tomamos en la fiesta de Idris en la fiesta tras la muerte de Valentine; no sé cómo la consiguió pero…

\- Tuvimos una pelea en el loft – Admitió el brujo – No sabía para que se la había llevado – dio pensativo y agregó - ¿Estás seguro acerca de lo de la poción? Que la usó en ti. – Alec asintió.

\- Él mismo me lo dijo – Admitió avergonzado – Sabía que lo fleché con poción de amor, y hacerme odiar a mi familia era su venganza – Magnus frunció el ceño – Creo que lo hizo varias veces: antes del ataque yo dudaba sobre si convertirlos a todos en oscuros era la mejor opción y de pronto sentía que lo merecían…

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada, Alec? – Preguntó – Entiendo que nos odiaras por eso, pero ¿Por qué no huir con Max? ¿Por qué asesinar a esos submundos?

\- Sé que no podía hacer nada contra el odio por todos debido a la poción, pero tampoco me importaba, no podía enojarme con él; lo que pasó en el Praetor y en Londres: solo quería complacerlo – Admitió; omitiendo conscientemente que el motivo por el que mató a Meliorn estaba más cercano a la rabia por los celos que tenía de la Reina Seelie en ese momento – A veces, cuando lo veía, sentía cosas que… quizás sea absurdo pero creo que usó…

\- Poción de amor – Susurró Magnus robándole las palabras de la boca. El brujo sentía que todo iba cobrando sentido con esa memoria de Alec que vio, cuando Sebastian lo hace tomarse el agua y le obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, como los sentimientos de Alec cambiaron de aversión a simpatía y un estremecimiento placentero.

Alec asintió. Sentía que la sequedad y el ardor en su garganta habían incrementado, quizás por todo lo que habían hablado.

-¿Podrías darme algo de agua? – El brujo asintió chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer una botella de agua. Alec la tomó dándole un sorbo y torciendo el gesto ligeramente ¿Cómo era posible que el agua le pareciera ser tan…seca? Sin embargo no comentó nada al respecto, dejó la botella en el suelo para tomarsela luego, pensando bien en lo que iba a decir a continuación:

\- Creo que pudo haber sido eso, si dices que las pociones se potencian tal vez…

\- No solo se potencian, crean cierta _intoxicación_ – Dijo el brujo, veía como todo cobraba sentido y una puerta de esperanza se abría – Si Sebastian las usó juntas en ti, eso a la larga borraría tu línea de la moral: lo único importante es lo que Sebastian quisiera, y eso explicaría todo lo que hiciste: él no te obligaba a nada directamente, pero te hacía querer complacerle.

 _Pero bastante que disfrutaste complacerme ¿o no?_

Alec se estremeció apartando la mano que aún mantenía junto a la de Magnus y alejándose un paso de él, volteando la mirada buscando el origen de la voz. No podía ser que Sebastian estuviera ahí ¿o sí?

No, Magnus no se había inmutado, él no se quedaría tan tranquilo si el rubio aparecía de pronto en el instituto nuevamente, pero entonces ¿Qué pasaba?

\- ¿Alec? – Preguntó el brujo confundido. El chico negó con la cabeza intentando sacárselo de la cabeza.

\- ¿De dónde…de donde sacaría la poción de amor? - Preguntó él intentando desviar la atención de Magnus de su reacción, sin embargo y aunque se acercó otra vez al brujo, no volvió a tomar los barrotes en cambio se cruzó los brazos en el pecho intentando ocultar el ligero temblor que re apareció en sus manos.

\- Supongo que si tenía a un brujo trabajando para él no le costaría conseguir que le prepara más, pero el vial de mi casa ¿No lo llevaste tú?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Alec. – Yo solo tomé el vial con poción de odio, deje el de amor en la alacena.

\- Cuando llegué al departamento ese día no había ninguno de los vi…- La voz de Magnus se cortó ¡Que estúpido había sido! El vial se lo había llevado Sebastian, le había entregado a Alec en bandeja de plata, le había dado los medios para tenerlo en sus manos. Sebastian había tenido razón: todo eso era gracias a él, _por culpa_ de él que había preparado esas pociones en primer lugar. – Es mi culpa – Ahogó.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Recordando las palabras del medio demonio _"Alexander gime mi nombre cada noche gracias a ti"_ no, no era el momento para torturarse con eso, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho Alec, no había sido él, eran esas malditas pociones.

\- Magnus… - Susurró Alec descruzando sus brazos al ver una solitaria lagrima correr por sus mejillas. Estiró las manos a través de los barrotes limpiándola con un suave toque, podía imaginar el curso de sus pensamientos – No es tu culpa.

Acunó la mejilla del brujo en su mano, sintiendo las cosquillas en las yemas de sus dedos al tocarlo, sintiendo la familiaridad de la piel suave. Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos cuando la dureza de la situación en la que se encontraba lo golpeó: él solo quería salir de allí por Max, pero realmente sentía que, con pociones o sin pociones, merecía el castigo que la clave le impusiera, había lastimado a muchas personas directa e indirectamente, había lastimado incluso a su madre. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que una condena solo seguiría lastimando a Magnus, que lo mantendría separado del brujo haciendo aún más oscuro el panorama.

\- Te amo Magnus – Susurró.

 _Pff ¿No amas como se ve mi anillo contra su piel?_

Alec se estremeció, esta vez soltando el rostro de Magnus de golpe al darse cuenta que aun llevaba el anillo Morgenstern entre sus dedos. Se tomó la mano con la otra apretando el anillo con fuerza, no quería quitárselo frente a Magnus y que este lo notara pero no dejaba de observar en todas direcciones ¿Otra vez la voz de Sebastian? ¿Estaba escondido en algún lugar? ¿Pero porque Magnus no parecía haberlo escuchado? El brujo notó el movimiento brusco y abrió los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo garbancito – Aseguró volviendo a tomar su mano. Alec escondió la del anillo tras su espalda - Y te voy a sacar de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó, apretaba la mano del anillo en puño, no podía dejar de tocarlo con el pulgar y hacerlo girar en sus dedos, se sentía nervioso.

\- Llamare al consejo ya mismo, haremos otra reunión y demostraremos que las pociones están en tu sangre – Aseguró chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo unas jeringas para luego sonreírle abiertamente al ojos azules – Y luego iremos a rescatar a Max.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- No puedo estar seguro – La voz apagada del brujo Jaxx carecía de mayor emoción o interés. – Podría estar muerto, o podría estar en alguna habitación protegida del instituto, aunque también un brujo podría estar ocultando su rastro: ¿No dijiste que el chico es cercano a Magnus Bane?

\- No lo son, fueron – Replicó Sebastian desordenándose el cabello con frustración. Había ido con el brujo para que intentara rastrear a Alec pero no lograba obtener nada, si estaba muerto era de esperarse, pero quería creer en esa nueva posibilidad que acababa de ofrecerle el brujo: Magnus Bane lo ocultaba de él con su magia.

\- En cualquier caso no me interesa una confrontación directa con Bane – Aseguró dando por terminado su trabajo. – Él es muy poderoso sin contar su influencia ante la clave y su padre.

\- No me importa quien sea su padre - Bufó Sebastian; Jaxx rio socarronamente- Y La Clave no será un problema, pronto me desharé de ella.

\- Pero aún no lo has hecho ¿o sí? – Alegó este. Sebastian enarcó una ceja dispuesto a replicarle de forma mordaz, pero una opresión en su brazo lo desconcertó – ¿Necesita algo más?

\- Ve con la Reina Seelie – Dijo – Dejé algo a su cargo, averigua si necesita… - Se calló desconcertado. Otra opresión, sobre la runa en su brazo que lo conectaba con el anillo Morgenstern ¿Se había activado?

\- ¿Si necesita qué?

\- Largo – Siseó Sebastian alzándose la manga de la camisa rápidamente para ver la runa. El brujo no replicó, solo le dirigió una última mirada saliendo de la habitación del club en que se habían reunido. Sebastian por su parte observaba la runa estaba tan oscura como siempre pero una tercera punzada se sintió, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

No se suponía que la runa se activase a menos que el dueño del anillo lo tomara... y desde que este se lo colocara en Praga, el dueño era Alec.

 _ **"Está vivo"**_ **-** Había alegría y esperanza ante las palabras en su mente.

\- Alexander - Susurró como si solo necesitara decir su nombre para que todo estuviera bien, no estaba muerto, Alec estaba bien: una enorme sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

Alec estaba vivo, y él iba a recuperarlo

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Te traje algo de comer – Escuchó una voz. Alec alzó la mirada para verla: era una chica que usaba un tono suave, comprensivo y traía consigo una bandeja. – Magnus me pidió que lo hiciera mientras él se reúne con el consejo – Dijo. El chico asintió sujetando sus manos con fuerza, intentando controlar o al menos esconder el temblor de sus dedos; se había dado cuenta mientras observaba el anillo Morgenstern que el temblor se hacía mas visible. Había querido quitarse el anillo, pero había un sentimiento de desazon en su pecho que se lo impedía.

\- Gracias – Dijo con voz ronca: le ardía la garganta y tenía tanta sed que le quemaba. El recipiente con agua que Magnus le había dado antes yacía vacío en el suelo. La chica sujetó la bandeja con una mano y tras un susurro bajo, la puerta de la reja se abrió. Él enarcó una ceja al verla entrar ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que él ya no estaba encadenado? La observó acercarse sin volver a cerrar la puerta, y llegar hasta su lado poniendo la bandeja en el catre.

-Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Tessa.

\- Lo sé – Susurró tomando la jarra de agua y sirviéndose un vaso para bebérselo de un trago. Torció el gesto, era agua, pero la sequedad en su boca no cesaba – Intenté matarte y secuestrarte para Jo...Sebastian - Se corrigió rápidamente- Sé quién eres. – No quería asustarla ni mucho menos, solo intentaba hacerle ver que tal vez no debía estar ahí dentro de la celda con él, que debía ser como sus hermanos y no confiar en él.

\- No creo que hayas sido tú – Dijo ella y agregó ante la sorpresa del chico – Magnus no lo cree, al menos.

\- Pero si fui yo. – Admitió avergonzado.

\- Sin duda tu hiciste esas cosas, pero no eras tú – Dijo intentando sonreírle para darle ánimos – ¿No estamos tratando de probar que Sebastian usó poción de odio en ti? – Alec asintió sorprendido; Tessa sonrió - Magnus me lo dijo mientras convocava la reunión con el consejo - Explicó - Los hizo venir hasta acá, ahora mismo están llegando al santuario: incluso convenció a Jace e Isabelle de escuchar lo que tenía que decir - Alec asintió aun con duda, después de todo el asunto de las pociones solo eran suposiciones.

\- Supongo que solo queda esperar - Dijo sirviendose otro vaso de agua y tomándolo. La chica asintió.

\- A lo mucho un par de horas, ya veras.- Lo alentó disponiendose a irse.

\- Magnus tiene esperanza, quizás no debería, no quiero lastimarlo.- Comentó.

\- Magnus confía en ti – Lo corrigió ella. El chico sintió un salto en su pecho y solo asintió – Y yo confío en Magnus. - Alec volvió a asentir bebiéndose el tercer vaso de agua a prisa para servirse otro – Además, sé que no mientes sobre Max.

Detuvo el vaso de agua a medio camino de su boca, desconcertado: eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Conocí a Max hace unos días en Central Park – Dijo – Se ve que lo has cuidado bien Alec – Intentó animarlo.

\- No lo suficiente, está solo con Sebastian – Intentó mitigar su desesperanza tomándose el agua de un trago.

\- Lo traeremos de regreso – Aseguró ella terminando por salir de la celda y cerrándola para decir a través de los barrotes – Confía en Magnus, él conseguirá la manera de ayudarte.

\- Yo merezco estar aquí – Susurró él – Pero Max no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor…- Tessa asintió dándose media vuelta para marcharse; pero volvió la mirada al escuchar el sonido de Alec incorporandose y sus pasos a prisa acercándose a los barrotes- Tessa espera, ¿podrías traerme agua? Tengo mucha sed.

La chica lo miró desconcertada.

\- Te traje una jarra de…- Su voz murió en su garganta al ver la jarra volteada en el suelo ¿Estaba vacía? Se la había bebido toda – Está bien, te traeré más – Aseguró confundida. Alec asintió volviendo a sentarse en el catre y viéndola marcharse agradecido con ella por la conversación, porque al menos alguien que no fuera Magnus estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo no como un traidor; no quería tener esperanzas pero no podía negar que la chica había conseguido dársela.

Tomó una pieza de pan sin gana alguna y le dio un mordisco pero no llegó a tragarlo, sentía que nada le pasaba por la garganta: sentía la boca seca y un ligero ardor en la garganta. Escupió el pan dejando la pieza en el plato con pulso errante y masajeándose las sienes ante la leve punzada de dolor que comenzaba a instaurarse en su cabeza; y sin embargo sonrió. Sonrió porque Magnus creía en él, por muy simple que eso pareciera, le era suficiente.

\- _Lo cual es bastante patético si me lo preguntas_ – Alec se enderezó a prisa ante la voz socarrona; esta vez se escuchaba más cercana. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en alerta observando la figura frente a él, que lo observaba con una molesta sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus fríos ojos negros. – _Sabes perfectamente que Bane cree lo de Max porque confia en la bruja, no en ti Alexander o te habría sacado de aquí cuando se lo pediste_.

\- ¿Dónde está Max? – La pregunta de Alec fue directamente por su hermanito, el niño era su total prioridad; Alec se apresuró hacía los barrotes acercándose lo más que las cadenas le permitieron – ¿Donde está mi hermano?

Sin embargo el rubio ya no estaba ahí. Alec entornó los ojos con desconcierto ¿A dónde se había ido?

\- _Podrías volver y buscarlo tú mismo_ – Alec se volvió a prisa al escuchar la voz a su espalda. Veía al rubio sentado en el catre – _Pero tienes que apurarte Alexander, sabes que no soporto a los niños._

\- Si le haces algo…- Alec intentó saltar sobre él, sin embargo al llegar al catre sus manos se cerraron en el aire vacío - ¿Dónde estás? – No hubo respuesta -¡Jonathan!

\- _Amo como se oye ese nombre en tus labios_ – La voz de Sebastian fue sedosa al susurrar esas palabras a su oído. Alec se giró a prisa pero Sebastian estaba otra vez al otro lado de la celda, junto a los barrotes mirándolo con socarronería. El ojiazul se desconcertó ¿Qué demonios? - _Y tú me amas a mí, Alec_

\- ¡Cállate! - Rugió el chico fuera de si - ¡Amo a Magnus! No a ti; tú me obligaste con las pociones – Rugió tomando la pieza de pan que la arrojó furioso, pero Sebastian ya no estaba ahí, se encontraba en la esquina contraria.

\- ¿ _No hiciste tú lo mismo? –_ Cuestionó socarrón; Alec se estremeció _– Pero ya no tienes poción: Si no me amas ¿Por qué no has dejado de pensar en mí y el tiempo que pasamos juntos en casa?_

\- No pensaba en ti, intentaba recordar que me hiciste – Le espetó. Sebastian dio un paso hacia Alec quien casi inconscientemente retrocedió otro.

 _\- ¿Entonces porque te quitas el anillo?_ \- Alec apretó las manos en puño con fuerza - _¿Por qué no dejas de verme y oírme cuando sabes que no estoy aquí?_

\- Cuando no estás…- Alec palideció entendiendo ¡Era una ilusión! Sebastian no estaba ahí, era él que alucinaba con el rubio. Se dejó caer al suelo, el labio le temblaba, también los dedos y los gritos solo habían incrementado la sensación de escozor en su garganta y este nuevo descubrimiento había hecho aparecer un sentimiento de desazón en su pecho – No te conformas con arruinarme, con lastimar a mi familia – Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía tan estúpido; ya no podía verlo solo le balbuceaba al aire. – Te odio Jonathan.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los labios del rubio susurraron a su oído con voz sedosa

 _\- ¿Si realmente me odias, porque me sigues llamando Jonathan?_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus vertió parte de la sangre en la poción mientras recitaba el hechizo. Le había costado pero finalmente había conseguido una nueva reunión con los miembros del consejo allí mismo en el instituto. Isabelle y Jace tambien estaban presentes: era su derecho como encargada del instituto y parabatai de Alec. Se hallaban en el santuario del instituto y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración a la expectativa. Había esperanza en los ojos de Jace, e incluso en los de Isabelle aunque esta intentara ocultarlo. Había ansiedad en Robert, indiferencia en Lily y Kaelie, o expectación en Luke y Jia, todos observando como la sangre de Alec resplandecía en un tono azul debido a la magia del brujo.

Bane detuvo sus palabras en Cethonian con una sonrisa: el hechizo estaba listo; podrían detectar cualquier poción o sustancia en la sangre de Alexander y con eso el Consejo le permitiría ser libre, tomarían su caso bajo otra perspectiva, una favorable para el de ojos azules.

Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció por una expresión de horror casi al instante cuando el resplandor se volvió blanco perlado en tan solo un segundo.

\- No...- Masculló. Sus ojos de gato se habían abierto como platos.

\- ¿Magnus que...?

\- No... no - Negaba este ignorando a Jace. No podía ser; desde que Alec había comentado lo de las pociones él había repasado mentalmente todos los momentos con el ojos azules y todo le hablaba de una intoxicación por las pociones. Las reacciones de Alec, sus sentimientos tan extremos. Tenía que ser.- Lo hice mal...si...

\- ¿Qué? – Intervino Robert preocupado, viendo el recipiente de su hijo con desconfianza, como si estuviera ocultándole la existencia de una enfermedad terminal - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Está limpio - Su voz fue excesivamente baja que apenas fue escuchada por los demás; era como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara realmente. Todos se tensaron, Kaelie y Lily se miraron, realmente había sido tanta la insistencia del brujo que habían esperado otro resultado - La sangre está limpia: no hay rastro alguno de poción ni de nada en su sangre.

Se creó un silencio aplastante en la sala. Casi podían escuchar el crujido de la esperanza al morir aplastadas por sus palabras. Bane se restregó el rostro con frustración y cansancio.

\- No se hable más – Intervino Jia; había cierto pesar en su mirada hacia Robert quien se sentó en una silla pálido – El prisionero Alexander Lightwood será considerado y tratado como culpable.

Esa había sido oportunidad y no solo la había perdido, había perdido la posibilidad de declarar inocente a Alec.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?  
Extraño a Sebastian; como que ya le toca volver a aparecer por Alec ¿No? Ame escribir los recuerdos, rellenando esos momentos de "pasaron x días"**

 **Ahora lo importante es ¿Qué le está pasando a Alec? :S y Magnus D: ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Perdió la única prueba que tenían. El próximo capítulo está a mitad de camino, pero no pondré el titulo porque les diría que con Alexander ;) Por cierto, que sacando cuentas, creo que quedan aproximadamente unos 5 capítulos de este fics :'(**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**

(Mini **¡** **SPOILER!** de Lady Midnight)

PD: Aun no me termino de leer LM, pero díganme que no soy la única que shippea Kitty *w*


	25. PIII-C25: Abstinencia

Hola hola :D  
Vaya, últimamente ando tardando mucho… yo que ustedes les mando un par de rapiñadores a mis profesores para que dejen de esclavizarme u.u (Por favor, si alguien lo hacen, díganle a la tutora de la tesis que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso :D )

En fin xD vamos a ver que rayos le está pasando a Alec n.n pero antes… Gracias a todos por los fav, follows y en especial a **Lalala, Sunako1993, mariam, hikari, montser257, Oti malec, Marinasugus13, Guest, naobear, Inuyasha . lover33, Alex, Miktsuki001, Stephanie-nii-san, CarsonshippeaCrissColfer, Minerva, Clarita3** por sus reviews y PM. Contesto:

 **Lalala:** Oh esos presentimientos de bruja…espero te hayan funcionado también esta vez xD sinceramente, en el fondo no creo que ver lo feliz que fue Alec con Sebas sea un gran consuelo para alguno u.u ok… no quieres compartir a Alec con nadie :O egoísta! xD yo.. emp… estoy segura que ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn da para pagar buenas terapias…espero .-. jajaja sinceramente "el ataque vampiro" está en las escenas que he amado escribir… oh andas a la cacería de los ojos esmeralda :P bien hecho, bien hecho jojo El más mágico cuento de hadas de Disney jajajajajajajaja xD ame eso xD umm no, el anillo solo le avisa a Sebastian cuando el dueño cofAleccof lo toma; la ilusión que vio Alec… pues se le zafó un tornillo xD oh si, yo recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando comencé a escribir el fics y mi parabatai me dijo que estaba loca… todavía lo cree, la verdad xD en fin, lamento la tardanza :D y aquí dejo un capi lleno de emociones :D

 **marian:** Ohhh espero no hayas quedado demasiado histérica entonces xD oh bueno… quizás no a todos, pero te aseguro que en este cap alguien pierde la cabeza ;) me alegra que te gustara el anterior…besos :3

 **hikari:** hola hola ;) al menos sé que me perdonas (?) todo el sufrimiento que les hago pasar xD oh bueno… sin duda Alec no está bien ahora, ya veremos como sigue eso :P awwww y yo esperando a Matt Y_Y oh en la serie sin duda quiero ver la primera cita y Alec cayéndose por las escaleras… también quisiera que aprovechen las cualidades de Harry y hagan que Magnus le de un sexy baile a Alec *w* emocionada? Emocionada es poco! Yo NECESITO esa saga de Magnus!

 **Oti malec:** ohh yo no he dicho nada *silba haciéndose la loca* gracias, me alegra que te guste n.n

 **Guest:** oh oh, te pondré poción en cada capítulo ;) no puedo decir nada sobre que pasa con ese par, ya sabes, es secreto nacional ;)

 **naobear:** ohh es que dejar en la mejor parte, es de hecho, la mejor parte ;) bueno, seh, se le zafó un tornillo al pobre muchacho xD jajaja ajá! Insinuándole a Magnus que vaya contra la ley e implante pruebas…bien, me agradas xD ¡WIIIII otra aliada al trio! Jajajaja xD jajajaja espero te hayas puesto al día con SN xD

 **Inuyasha . lover33:** oh no sé que pasó en el cap anterior que solo apareció el 33 cuando agradecí o.o creo que fue por el punto… no se x.x oh no, no ponte pañitos tibios en el corazón ;) que ahora es que se vendrá lo mejor jojo. Un beso :3

 **Alex:** Jonathan te escuchará ;)

 **Miktsuki001:** tranqui! Sé que últimamente me tardó pero sin duda culminaré el fics, estoy demasiado enganchada con él. Me alegra que te guste, y espero volver a leerte por aquí ;) un beso :3

 **minerva:** Ohh Team SEBMALEC! Jajajaja me alegra te guste, pero hablando en serio; espero te siga gustando como se vaya desarrollando ;)

 **Clarita3:** ohh seremos colegas entonces n.n oh bueno, a cómo van las cosas, en el instituto Alec prácticamente está en territorio hostil :S aunque siempre tendrá a Magnus para ayudarlo jajaja, bueno, esperemos a Sebas que llegue pronto :P

Ya saben, los demás por privado.

Por cierto que vi que le tienen mucha fe a la espada mortal… y también que ahora si apoyan el trio… ¡Oh Raziel!, ¿Dónde estaban todas la que apoyaban el trio cuando hice la encuesta? xD ¿ahora si aparecen? xD

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

 **Parte III: Redención**

 _Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado, o al menos descuidado_

 **Martin Luther King**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 25: Abstinencia

 _ **La adicción nunca debería ser tratada como un delito. Debe ser abordada como un problema de salud.**_

Ralph Nader

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Tessa entró a la habitación de Jem al verlo tomar algo humeante de un cáliz. Llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de agua y unos panecillos para Alec por si había quedado con hambre, pero había decidido tomar un pequeño desvió antes de volver con el chico Lightwood.

Jem se incorporó un poco dejando el cáliz en la mesa de noche junto a su cama y enarcando una ceja al ver la bandeja.

\- Acabo de comer - Dijo él – Sé que estoy un poco flaco pero no por eso deben engordarme para navidad – Bromeó. Tessa rió.

\- Es para Alec – Dijo acercándose – Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta James Carstairs – Le hizo ver con falsa riña.

\- Mi cuerpo ha estado muchos años acostumbrado al Yin Feng, adicto a él – Dijo en un susurro – El fuego celestial limpió mi sangre demasiado rápido así que los Hermanos Silenciosos hicieron una poción para evitar la abstinencia.

\- Siempre que hablas de los hermanos silenciosos lo has hecho como si pertenecieras a ellos, pero fueras algo así como el primo lejano – Dijo Tessa con curiosidad, dejando la bandeja para Alec a los pies de la cama y sentándose junto a Jem – Pero ahora siento que hablas como si ya no te sintieras parte de ellos.

Jem sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

\- ¿Cómo es que aun ahora me conoces tan bien Tessa? – Preguntó y agregó – Me uní a la hermandad no porque tuviera la vocación de entregar mi vida a los estudios y la curación de los Nefilims, lo hice porque en su momento era la única manera para seguir con vida y ayudar a recuperarte cuando Mortmain te secuestró.

\- Si ese fue el motivo por el que decidiste seguir viviendo, no puedo más que agradecerle a Mortmain por secuestrarme esa noche – Aseguró ella. Jem no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Cualquiera sea el caso siento que ya mi tiempo en la hermandad ha cesado – Aseguró – Hablé con el hermano Enoch y me han quitado las runas – Aseguró mostrando sus palmas donde en antaño hubieron runas que lo reconocían como parte de los hermanos silenciosos ahora estaban distorsionadas por una pequeña cicatriz.

Tessa lo observó. Se sentía dichosa: por años ella había aceptado como suficiente la dicha de poder tener a Jem vivo aunque la hermandad limitara esa vida; pero saber ahora que él podría volver a ser el mismo, que sería libre, libre del Yin Feng, libre de los hermanos silenciosos; libre para volver a tocar su violín que tanto amaba la hacía querer llorar de dicha.

\- ¿Volverás Idris?

\- Ayudaré mientras Sebastian no sea detenido – Dijo – Pero luego de eso no lo sé – Admitió – No sé vivir en un mundo de cazadores de sombras sin Will – Una sombra de nostalgia se apoderó de sus ojos - Pero tampoco he tenido antes una vida que planear.

Tessa contuvo el aliento. Si Jem no planeaba quedarse en Idris ¿A dónde iría? No podía estar pensando en abandonarla, dejarla atrás ahora que estaba curado ¿o sí?

\- Tal vez podría tener una vida tranquila como mundano.- La chica asintió de acuerdo y él dudó estirando la mano para tomar la suya. Tessa observó el punto donde los pálidos y largos dedos del violinista acariciaban sus manos – En cualquier caso el rumbo que tome a partir de ahora, dependerá de ti…

\- ¿De mí? – Preguntó Tessa conteniendo el aliento. Jem inspiró profundo, parecía que quería armarse de valor; Tessa podía verlo en sus ojos marrón con manchas plateadas que la veían fijamente como intentando capturar su expresión y al mismo tiempo calcular el resultado de algo.

\- Tessa yo… por ciento treinta años…

Presidente Miau entró a la habitación en medio de un fuerte maullido sobresaltándolos a ambos; el gato intentaba escapar de Iglesia que le mordía la cola con ahínco. El gato de Magnus se dio la vuelta con un zarpazo que Iglesia le devolvió entre maullidos agresivos. Jem soltó a Tessa perdiendo toda la determinación y en cambio se puso de pie de la cama esquivando la mirada gris de la bruja para separar a los gatos, tomando a Iglesia en brazos.

\- Te has portado mal en mi ausencia ¿eh? – Preguntó Jem a su gato. Iglesia estuvo a punto de darle un zarpazo pero Tessa supuso que el gato debió reconocerlo porque en cambio solo maulló débilmente aceptando las caricias de Jem tras sus orejas con un suave ronroneo.

Tessa lo observó por un rato, observándolo acariciar al gato en silencio; esperando que Jem se volviera y continuaba con lo que había estado diciendo; pero el muchacho no lo hizo, al contrario, se mantuvo centrado en iglesia evitando mirarla.

\- ¿Jem, que ibas a decirme?

\- No te preocupes, no era nada – Mintió. Tessa estuvo a punto de reclamar pero él continuó – Deberías llevarle esa bandeja a Alec, seguramente tiene hambre.

Tessa dudó pero finalmente asintió poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja.

\- Vendré a verte más tarde – Dijo y forzó una sonrisa pese a la sensación de desilusión que se había instaurado en su pecho – Me alegra verte bien Jem. – Aseguró tomando la bandeja para Alec y saliendo de la habitación.

Jem esperó un segundo luego de que la puerta se cerrara para suspirar y alzar a Iglesia para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los propios.

\- Supongo que me salvaste de cometer un error amigo – Dijo con pesar. – Es muy iluso pensar que ella pueda seguir sintiendo algo por mí después de tantos años.

Iglesia maulló restregando su cabeza contra su mano pidiendo que la caricia continuara. Jem suspiró otra vez volviendo a la mesa de noche para tomar el Cáliz y terminar de tomarse la poción, intentando ignorar la opresión en su pecho.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Traje el agua – Entró Tessa con la bandeja con la jarra de agua y panecillos. Alec apenas la miró; el chico se abrazaba el cuerpo, tenía frio a pesar de saber que el ambiente en la cripta estaba controlado por runas en las paredes y aun así se estaba congelando. La cabeza parecía a nada de estallarle y los dientes le tiritaban de tal forma que parecía que los reventaría. Tessa se acercó desconcertada, ella no se había ido más de veinte minutos tardándose solo por el desvío que hizo al pasar por la habitación de Jem.

\- ¿Alec estás bien? – Cuestionó acercándose a la celda.

 _\- ¿Cómo estarlo si te tienen encerrado como un perro?_ \- Chasqueó la lengua Sebastian a su lado; Alec sintió crisparse de los nervios, él tenía razón.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Le respondió mordaz. Tessa se desconcertó por el cambio de actitud respecto a su anterior encuentro.

\- El agua…

 _\- Al menos lo recordó_ \- Escuchó la voz del rubio. Alec bajó la guardia.

\- Tengo sed – Dijo rápidamente, dejando su actitud defensiva de forma repentina – Dame agua, por favor Tessa. - Eso era lo peor de todo, incluso que él tener a Sebastian allí atormentándolo: esa sed insaciable que le quemaba la garganta.

 _\- Podrías atacarla, aprovechar para escapar...ven conmigo Alexander, ven por Max._

La bruja abrió la puerta de la celda para introducir la jarra. Alec apenas lo notó se incorporó a prisa volteando la bandeja de comida que seguía intacto en el suelo, y se abalanzó sobre ella, la mujer grito por el susto soltando la jarra dispuesta a tomar el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto

 _\- Te lo dije, no confían en ti_ \- Bufó Sebastian - _No como yo_

Pero Alec lo ignoró solo se limitó a sujetar la jarra antes de que se derramara, en cambio la vertió por completo en su garganta mojándose el pecho. Pero nada cambió: la sed, el dolor, el frio, Sebastian, todo seguía ahí.

\- ¡Esto no! ¡Agua! – Le exigió a la bruja dejando caer la jarra al suelo con un estruendo metálico, otra vez esa actitud agresiva. Tessa empuñaba su cuchillo entre ellos, pero Alec apenas lo notaba.

\- Alec que…- Preguntó

\- Por favor, tengo sed – Suplicó él sujetándose a ella de la muñeca en actitud de ruego.

 _\- A mí nunca tuviste que suplicarme_ \- Bufó el rubio Morgenstern.

-¡Cállate! - Le espetó.

Tessa se habría desconcertado de no ser por su temperatura: miró el punto donde la tocaba: Estaba tan caliente. Se guardó el cuchillo a prisa para liberar su mano y colocarla en la frente del Nefilim ¡Realmente hervía en fiebre!

\- ¡Por Raziel! – Exclamó había tan poca luz en ese lugar que no podía ver sus ojos pero estaba segura que los tendría apagados y enrojecidos – Tiene que verte un Hermano Silencioso – Dijo - Y Magnus…tengo que llamarlo.

 _\- No puedes confiar en el brujo, él no confía en ti._

\- Solo necesito…agua – Aseguró; su agarre se hacía más débil y su mano temblaba. Tessa se soltó de él.

\- Espera aquí, iré por ayuda – Alec asintió retrocediendo un paso, abrazándose a sí mismo. Miró la espalda de Tessa y la puerta estaba abierta, podría salir de ahí, debía intentarlo; no, debía lograrlo, porque necesitaba ir por Max, y necesitaba conseguir agua. Su cuerpo le pedía agua a gritos, pero no era suficiente, nunca era el agua necesaria.

 _\- Sal; vuelve a casa conmigo Alexander_

Dio un paso al frente pero Tessa ya había cerrado la puerta de la celda. Alec miró sus manos, decepcionado: El temblor en sus dedos era cada vez más marcado. Él nunca había tenido esa sed, esa necesidad mientras estuvo con Jonathan: el rubio siempre tenía una jarra de agua dispuesta para él en cada habitación de la casa, nunca había tenido porque sentirse así de sediento.

 _\- Al menos reconoces que estabas mejor conmigo_ \- Dijo recostado con altanería a los barrotes, viendo a Alec. El ojos azules apartó su mirada de la espalda de Tessa subiendo las escaleras de la cripta dispuesta a salir y en cambio la entornó en Sebastian, se veía cada vez más borroso frente a él y la imagen parecía bailar ante sus ojos

\- Jo...nathan – Susurró estirando la mano al rubio. La bruja en la escalera se detuvo desconcertada al escucharlo y volvió la mirada a Alec confundida al verlo estirar la mano hacia el aire vacío pero no pudo pensar demasiado en eso cuando lo próximo que vio fue al chico derrumbarse contra el suelo en un sordo golpe.

\- ¡ALEC! – Gritó volviendo hasta él a prisa, asustada: el chico no se movía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

" _Está limpio" "Será considerado como culpable"_

Magnus se sentía aturdido, sus propias palabras y las de Jia Penhallow se repetían en sus oídos mientras su mente intentaba ponerse en marcha, intentaba buscar alguna respuesta, otras posibilidades: tenía que haber una buena explicación: quizás había hecho el hechizo mal o utilizado las palabras incorrectas.

\- Iremos por él – Dijo Isabelle; parecía tan aturdida como el resto, pero a diferencia de Jace, Robert o el propio Magnus había algo más en su expresión: enojo por la traición; y rabia consigo misma por considerar la inocencia de Alec.

\- Isabelle – Intentó hablar Jace; tenía una expresión distorsionada, y no era solo esa situación: se sentía enfermo, febril con una sensación de tirantez desde la runa de parabatai en su brazo. La chica negó.

\- No, ya es suficiente – Dijo seria. – Le dimos una oportunidad, ya es suficiente Jace – Su tono era de rotundidad – Alec debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mamá, a Jordan, a los Blackthorns y toda Idris. ¡Alec tiene que ir preso! – Rugió saliendo del santuario con paso decidido.

\- Al menos alguien aquí tiene sentido común – Dijo Lily con un bufido.

\- Alexander será llevado a la ciudad silenciosa – Sentenció Jia; su tono no era tan rudo como el de Isabelle, en cambio tenía algo de pesar por Robert, Jace e incluso Magnus. El rubio no le devolvió la mirada, en cambio observaba la runa de parabatai en su brazo se sentía pesada y caliente: él también había querido creer en la esperanza que Magnus les diera, y ahora que le habían ofrecido la esperanza de que su parabatai no los hubiera traicionado realmente, se le hacía difícil retomar la ira contra él.

Robert por su parte solo asintió poniéndose de pie. Parecía que en solo un par de minutos hubiese envejecido diez años. El hombre suspiró intentando erguirse decidido, sin embargo su voz no sonó tan segura como quería aparentar.

\- La ley es dura… - Su voz se quebró - Pero es la ley. – Jia asintió y ambos se encaminaron por las escaleras para salir del santuario. Luke caminó tras ellos colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Jace intentando darle apoyo: sabía que no sería fácil para el muchacho.

\- Esperare fuera del instituto para firmar la sentencia – Aseguró Lily saliendo por la salida para subterráneos. Kaelie en cambio siguió a los Nefilims tropezando casi con burla a Magnus, sacándolo se su ensimismamiento.

Hacía un rato que el brujo había dejado de prestar atención a lo que ocurría, pero solo necesitó un vistazo a su alrededor para entender lo que ocurría, y él no pretendía permitir que se llevaran a Alec, no le importaba si eso significaba tener que enfrentarse al consejo en pleno.

Corrió escaleras arriba empujando a todos por las escaleras para adelantarlos, incluyendo a Robert y Jia; y se plantó frente a la puerta que permitía el ingreso al resto del instituto; con los brazos extendidos a cada lado y las manos refulgiendo en fuego azul al igual que sus ojos.

\- Hazte a un lado Bane – Robert sonó imponente. Intentaba contenerse pero su mano fue directamente a la empuñadura de su cuchillo serafín.

\- Magnus, Alec no va a querer esto – Intentó ser razonable Luke.

\- Querrá menos ir a prisión – Gruñó.

\- Bane, si no te apartas serás considerado también un traidor – Le advirtió Jia – Y sabes que la Ley no contempla prisión para los subterráneos traidores. – Era una amenaza pero eso no lo amedrentó. El brujo movió sus manos con un fluido movimiento: todas las armas de los Nefilims salieron de su alcance cayendo escaleras abajo.

\- Si Alec es considerado traidor por proteger a quien ama no me importa llevar la misma suerte.

\- Estás admitiendo que ama a Sebastian brujo – Bufó Kaelie. Magnus le dirigió una mirada rígida y espetó.

\- ¡Alec no lo protege a él! ¡Protege a Max!

Las palabras de Magnus retumbaron por las paredes de las escaleras del santuario. Luke y Jia se miraron confundidos. Kaelie retrocedió un paso lívida, mientras que Jace y Robert palidecían.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

\- Max está vivo – Dijo – Está con Sebastian; por eso Alec se quedó con él desde el inicio: para proteger a su hermano.

\- ¿A qué crees que juegas Bane? – Robert rugió lazándose al frente y tomando al brujo de la camisa golpeándolo contra la pared. Robert era de la altura de Magnus pero casi el doble de corpulento sin embargo el brujo no se mostró ni mínimamente intimidado – No te voy a permitir que metas a Max en esto…

Magnus alzó las manos; dispuesto a sacarse a Robert de encima con algún hechizo cuando un escándalo al otro lado de la puerta opacó la situación de ese lado. Eran voces de mujeres que discutían. Magnus habría estado dispuesto a ignorarlo y mantener su determinación de no dejarlos salir de no haber escuchado el nombre de Alec entre los gritos.

\- _¡Hazte a un lado Isabelle!_ _¡Alec necesita ayuda!_ – El brujo no lo pensó demasiado; un movimiento y Robert fue disparado contra el resto de los miembros del consejo mientras él mismo corría en dirección al instituto donde se escuchaba el escándalo.

 _\- No puedes liberarlo ¡Es peligroso!_ – Esa era Isabelle quien gritaba interponiéndose con su látigo a ristre ante Tessa.

\- No lo estoy liberando – Magnus llegó hasta ellas: Tessa a duras penas llevaba a Alec apoyado en sus hombros; el chico parecía en el limbo de la inconciencia. La claridad de la luz del sol le permitía apreciar lo pálido que se veía a excepción de sus mejillas arreboladas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó con el alma en vilo. Escuchando pasos apurados tras suyo y maldiciéndose por no haber cerrado con magia la puerta luego de haber salido del santuario cuando vio que Jia, Robert, Jace, Luke y Kaelie llegaban hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué no ves que necesita que lo vea un hermano silencioso? – Le espetaba Tessa a la chica Lightwood, sin reparar en la pregunta de Magnus o los recién llegados.

\- Solo está fingiendo otra vez – Dijo terca.

\- En su celda de la Ciudad Silenciosa tendrá hermanos silenciosos a su disposición – Aportó Kaelie con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo, está hirviendo en fiebre! – Exclamó ella al escuchar a la hada, reparando en la presencia de todos los demás - ¡Magnus haz algo!

\- Magnus… tengo… sed – Balbuceó Alec. Sus parpados intentaban abrirse pero no conseguía hacerlo, en cambio solo aleteaban erráticamente.

\- Bane – Advirtió Jia al ver al brujo suplantar a Tessa y tomando a Alec en brazos.

\- ¡Inquisidor! Haga algo – Saltó la hada - Es un prisionero: a quien le importa si muere, nos ahorraría el trabajo.

La mirada de Robert sobre la hada fue dura. El hombre había estado dispuesto a enviar a Alec a la ciudad silenciosa, a enfrentar a Magnus por usar a Max de esa forma; pero al ver el estado de su hijo todo eso había desaparecido: estaba preocupado por Alec y nada más.

\- Prisionero o no, es mi hijo- Dijo – Llamare a los hermanos silenciosos, llévalo a la enfermería Magnus.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo pondrán con mamá! – Se negó Isabelle furiosa; no permitiría que Alec los volviera a engañar a todos, no permitiría que cuando decidiera dejar esa farsa lastimara a su madre otra vez.

\- No seas estúpida Izzy – Bramó Jace dando un paso al frente. Ahora todo el malestar que venía sintiendo tenía sentido: desde hacía rato que percibía lo mal que estaba Alec, sabía que no estaba fingiendo – Llévalo a su habitación Magnus

El brujo asintió caminando por el pasillo con Alec en brazos. Captó con el rabillo del ojo como Jia y Kaelie daban un paso al frente hacia ellos por lo que se detuvo con una expresión mortalmente seria.

\- No les voy a permitir llevárselo Jia, mucho menos ahora. – Sentenció – No me importa si me tengo que enfrentar a toda la Clave para eso.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastian observó con una ceja enarcada a la Reina Seelie que le sonreía desde su trono. Sabía que la mujer se sentía en ventaja y no precisamente por encontrarse en su territorio sino por la información que de seguro manejaba y en ese particular él sabía que tenía razón y la detestaba.

\- Jonathan; veo que has recibido mi mensaje.

\- Obviamente- Dijo a la mujer- Y no tengo demasiado tiempo que perder, así que hable. - Dijo, no estaba de ánimos para fingir galanterías.

La Reina Seelie llegó hasta él acariciando con su largo dedo la quijada del chico colocándolo bajo la barbilla para obligarlo a alzar el mentón. Sebastian se apartó de su contacto con un movimiento brusco.

\- Es obvio que un demonio no es capaz de mantener a buen término sus alianzas por mucho tiempo. – Dijo la Reina Seelie con tono frio.

\- Sin embargo te interesa recuperarlas o no me habrías llamado. – Dijo mordaz.

\- Te llame porque tengo información que puede interesarte – Aseguró ella. - Pero teniendo en cuenta que dejaste que me encarcelaran, y ahora tienes a mis hadas cuidando uno de tus juguetes, no veo ningún motivo para hacerte llegar esa información.

\- Porque gracias a mi estas fuera de prisión nuevamente; y bien caro que me ha salido - Dijo serio.

\- Escuché que has perdido al Nefilim que asesinó a Meliorn- Dijo Seelie con una sonrisa burlona - Pero tal vez tenga a una hada que lo haya visto hace tan solo unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué quieres por la información? - Dijo seco. Seelie sonrió.

\- Solo un pequeño favor del brujo que te ayuda

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus tomó un paño con agua; la fiebre le había bajado un poco a Alec, pero seguía parcialmente inconsciente. Lo colocó sobre su frente con cuidado y no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla del muchacho antes de retirar su mano. Estaban enrojecidas por el calor corporal, y Magnus no pudo dejar de mirar la luz morada que rodeaba la muñeca de Alec. Había sido la condición de Jia para permitirle cuidar a Alec en el instituto: debía estar atado mágicamente. Suspiró arreglando el cabello de Alec para que no callera sobre sus ojos y el chico emitiera un pequeño suspiro. Magnus sonrió, Alec lo estaba sintiendo, y él estaba dispuesto a defenderlo ante quien fuera.

Pasó una y otra vez sus dedos entre esas hebras, peinándolas en una caricia. Hacia tanto que no hacía eso, y le asustaba pensar que esa podría ser la última vez. No, no lo sería. Él conseguiría las pruebas solo necesitaba pensar en cómo: Alec tenía claros síntomas de intoxicación por pociones de amor u odio, solo tenía que pensar porque le habían dado negativo los resultados del hechizo y buscar alguna otra manera de confirmar sus sospechas después de todo tenía ese síndrome de abstinencia que le estaba afectando como prueba, solo necesitaba la prueba para que Jia, Robert, Isabelle y todos los demás le creyeran, para que quizás no fuese absuelto, pero sí que mitigara su culpa.

Alexander se removió y Magnus se apresuró en tomar su mano cuando se dio cuenta que esta vez parecía intranquilo.

\- Ma...Max - llamaba.

\- Shh tranquilo cielo; vamos a encontrarlo - Aseguró. Alec se removió, tenía la frente perlada por el sudor. Magnus humedeció nuevamente el paño para colocárselo; deseaba poder darle tranquilidad y sosiego.

\- Vas a estar bien cariño- Aseguró besando su frente - Yo voy a protegerte - Besó sus labios, solo un roce.

Alec atrapó sus labios; estaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia donde sus labios se movían por instinto. Magnus se separó de él con una sonrisa de tristeza, acariciando su mejilla. Alec movió el rostro en busca de su contacto.

\- Jon...Jonathan- Balbucearon sus labios en una caricia para Magnus que este sintió de espinas. El paño húmedo se cayó de las manos del brujo. Cerró los ojos intentando inspirar profundo; intentando que su esperanza no se rompiera como su corazón.

Solo eran las pociones – Intentó decirse. Alec no extrañaba a ese monstruo, no podía, no podía porque Sebastian solo le había causado daño.

Llamaron a la puerta y poco después Jocelyn la abrió; no pasó y apenas miró a Alec, en cambio se enfocó directamente en Magnus quien intentó evitar que notara su expresión agachándose para recoger el paño húmedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jocelyn?

\- El Hermano Isaiah está aquí – dijo dándole paso a este. Magnus lo miró con desconfianza por un segundo pero finalmente solo asintió apartándose un poco para para que este pudiera acercarse y revisar a Alexander.

\- Gracias – Susurró.

\- Robert y Jia están reunidos con Kaelie y Lily en el santuario; y Luke me pidió que te diga que quiere hablar contigo – Había reprobación en su tono. Magnus negó sin mirarla, no apartaba la vista de lo que Isaiah le hiciera a Alec.

\- No lo dejare solo.

 _No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Bane –_ Dijo el hermano silencioso. Magnus emitió una exclamación despectiva – _Alexander será mantenido en su habitación mientras se encuentre en este estado de abstinencia, puedes marchar; no lo llevaremos a la ciudad silenciosa en tu ausencia._

\- ¿Abstinencia? – Preguntó Jocelyn confundida.

 _No puedo asegurarlo aun pero es lo que parece_ – Admitió – _Supe que intentaste demostrar sin éxito el uso de poción de amor y odio en este chico_ _, Bane_ – Magnus asintió - _¿Pensaste que tal vez el fuego celestial pudo haberlas eliminado de su sistema?_

\- No lo pensé…

 _El hermano Zachariah pasó por una situación similar._ – Dijo tomando una jarra de agua y vertiendo el contenido espeso de un pequeño vial – _Es la poción que él utiliza, tardará en surtir efecto, pero si funciona; habrás tenido razón._

\- ¿Entonces realmente me crees?

 _Quieres oír que sí; te creeré si la poción surte efecto; hasta ahora solo es una sugerencia de quien fue el Hermano Zachariah que he decidido tomar en cuenta._

Magnus asintió. Tendría que hacer una nota mental de agradecer a Jem por eso.

\- Volveré pronto

 _Estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas Bane._

\- No le hablaba a usted – Dijo serio saliendo finalmente. Jocelyn fue junto a él - ¿Dónde está Luke?

\- En la oficina de Robert – Dijo. El brujo asintió dirigiéndose hacia allá sin importarle dejar a la mujer atrás. Jocelyn lo miró con algo de pesar: sabía que Magnus era el único que creía ciegamente en Alec, solo esperaba que su amor ciego no cegara también a Luke; al contrario, por el bien de Alec el lobo tenía que conseguir que el brujo entrara en razón.

Pensó en buscar a Clary, debía estar con Jace, Isabelle y Simon en la habitación de alguno de los Lightwoods; se encaminó a la puerta junto a la de Alec, la habitación de Jace, llamando un par de veces sin respuesta; desistió luego del tercer intentó. Tal vez estarían en la habitación de Isabelle, la pobre chica estaba pasando una situación realmente difícil y ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, después de todo había sido ella quien trajo al mundo al monstruo responsable de todo.

La habitación de Isabelle estaba un piso más abajo, pensó en ir allí y si no conseguía a Clary buscarla en la enfermería donde los jóvenes solían hacer ronda para velar la recuperación de Maryse; sin embargo no había ni dado un paso en esa dirección cuando una voz ahogada se escuchó en su cabeza.

 _Seb…astian –_ Jocelyn se pasmó: era el Hermano Isaiah, el eco de su voz en su cabeza se sentía débil y acto seguido un ruido sordo de algo golpear la pared. La pelirroja volvió en dirección en la que Magnus se había marchado, pero no habría tiempo de buscarlo, en cambio tomó una de las espadas de decoración del pasillo y se acercó a prisa a la única habitación en esa área que estaba ocupada, la única de donde podía venir el ruido: la habitación de Alec.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Apareció en el instituto. El lugar estaba silencioso y la puerta frente a él se encontraba cerrada. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada a la par que tomaba el pomo de la puerta girándolo lentamente preveía algún enfrentamiento: sin duda alguien estaría adentro de la habitación de Alec con este, velando su sueño, cuidándolo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Magnus Bane? ¿Jace? Sonrió con cierto sadismo desenvainando su espada: casi deseaba que fuese alguno de ellos.

Había sabido exactamente donde aparecerse gracias a la Reina Seelie y Amatis: la primera le había dicho que Alec había sido trasladado a su habitación, la segunda había ido por Alec a su habitación durante el anterior ataque, ella le había indicado como llegar hasta allí.

Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo; esperaba que alguien estuviese dentro con Alexander, y en efecto había una persona, pero ninguno de los que esperaba: solo un hermano silencioso que vertía el contenido de una copa en los labios del Nefilim de cabello oscuro.

Había estado dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello a Jace o a Bane; esa determinación no varió en lo absoluto cuando se acercó al hermano silencioso sigilosamente y con un rápido movimiento de su espada lo hizo. La sangre salpicó el suelo, y la cama a la par que el hermano silencioso caía al suelo.

 _Seb…astian-_ Su voz intentaba ser un grito mental que buscaba avisar a todos, pero estaba tan débil que sabía que no habría tenido mucho alcance. Sebastian alzó la espada atravesándole el pecho rápidamente apagando al instante la vida en el hermano silencioso antes de erguirse volviéndose en dirección a Alec.

Las hadas habían asegurado que el muchacho tenía algún problema de salud y no habían mentido.

 **¡** **Pero está vivo!** **¡Realmente vivo!**

Podía verlo, Alec estaba ahí: dormía en su cama pero su sueño se notaba tormentoso, podía ver sus mejillas arreboladas, y sintió el pulso temblarle cuando estiró la mano para acariciarle, para comprobar que fuera real y no una ilusión de su mente. Y en efecto, ese era su Alexander.

 **Está enfermo** \- Le recordó la voz en su consciencia. Sebastian hasta entonces fue consciente de lo caliente que estaba la piel del chico. Seelie había dicho que los reportes de Kaelie aseguraban que el chico colapsó en la celda donde lo tenían. Solo por eso lo trasladaron a la habitación. Frunció el ceño, así se hacían creer los _"buenos"_ encerrando a Alec sin asistencia médica.

\- Estarás bien - Susurró.- Te llevare a casa - Sebastian tomó a Alec en brazos pero no pudo apartarlo de la cama: un quejido de dolor brotó de los labios del pelinegro cuando una cadena mágica en su muñeca se materializó atándolo al suelo con un resplandor purpura. Sebastian miró la cadena con ira crecer en su pecho: ¿cómo se atrevían a tener a Alec encadenado como a un perro?

Intentó hacerse con las cadenas para romperlas con sus propias manos, más acercarse, estas brillaron intensamente en violeta repeliéndolo al instante. Sebastian maldijo intentándolo nuevamente sin ningún resultado.

Tomó firmemente su espada; iba a liberar a Alec fuera como fuera. La posicionó sobre la cadena con la punta perpendicularmente y acertó el golpe pero el brillo fue aún más intenso y fue golpeado estruendosamente contra la pared.

Sebastian maldijo: el escándalo revelaría de su presencia a los habitantes. Y realmente no le importaba matarlos a todos siempre y cuando recuperara a Alec. Volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más: no descansaría hasta recuperar a su chico de ojos azules.

 **Vámonos** \- La voz de su cabeza sonó alarmada al escuchar pasos acercarse - **Lo meteremos en más problemas con La Clave si nos ven aquí con él.**

\- ¡No! - Negó testarudo. No se iría sin Alexander, no lo dejaría atrás otra vez.

 **No es dejarlo atrás; es evitarle más complicaciones.**

\- Ya le causamos complicaciones – Dijo serio mirando el cadáver del hermano silencioso.

No tenía duda de que esa cadena era obra de Bane; Sebastian lo maldijo: lo destruiría de tal manera que no quedaría ni un pedazo reconocible del brujo.

Se sentó en la cama de Alec, acariciando su mejilla. Podía solo hacer una retirada estratégica, buscar a Jaxx y volver con algo que le permitiera romper las malditas cadenas.

Su mano volvió a las mejillas del chico. Acariciando sus líneas con tristeza. Su pulgar recorrió la línea de sus labios para luego ser suplantada por los propios

 **Te amo** \- dijo la voz de su cabeza casi en un suspiro - **¿Cuándo se lo dirás?**

Sebastian lo ignoró; el amor era algo tan sobrevalorado, especialmente un amor que nació de unas pociones; él solo quería sentir a Alec como algo concreto, algo tangible.

El chico Lightwood abrió los ojos cuando Sebastian separó sus labios de los suyos, mas su mirada se veía velada. Sebastian no podía estar seguro de que lo estuviera viendo realmente.

Sin embargo había un sentimiento que Alec había hecho surgir, esa necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidar de otra persona que no fuera a sí mismo, y había surgido por el chico, no por el flechazo en el corazón que este le diera en Burren.

\- Yo te protegeré Alexander - Susurró el rubio inclinándose sobre él para besarlo una vez más solo que esta vez el chico respondió. Sus movimientos eran errantes, sin embargo alzó la mano para aferrarse a la camisa de Sebastian. El rubio se sorprendió; no era algo que esperara en ese momento; no esperaba respuesta, reconocimiento o deseo.

Los labios de Alec se movieron entre los suyos, labios febriles como toda su piel que sabían a amargos como la poción que el hermano silencioso le había estado dando; Sebastian sentía el calor de sus bocas, sus lengua hervir al contacto de la de Alec pero no sabía si era el volver a sentirlo luego de creer que lo había perdido o simplemente la temperatura de su cuerpo.

 **Te amo** \- Susurró la voz en su cabeza; Sebastian se estremeció ante eso - **Díselo, por favor:** _ **Te amo Alexander**_ **.**

\- Todo estará bien; volverá a ser como antes – Prometió separándose - Tu, Max y yo

\- Max...- Susurró Alec. Sebastian miró a Alec una última vez tocando luego su anillo para desaparecer del instituto, no escuchando el resto de sus palabras - M...Magnus por favor...salva a Max.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Creo que mi madre se volverá loca aquí metida pronto - Aseguró Clary de pronto; estaban en la enfermería junto a Jace, Simon e Isabelle. La chica Lightwood les había contado ya lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas con Alec; Jace se mantuvo al margen en todo momento, pensativo, cosa rara en él por lo que la pelirroja pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

\- Supongo - Coincidió Simon - Diecisiete años escapando de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Nefilims y va para veinticuatro horas metida en un instituto.

\- Sobrevivirá - Aseguró Isabelle con expresión lúgubre. Clary hizo una mueca: eso no estaba funcionando.

\- Eso si no muere de aburrimiento antes - Aseguró el vampiro - Digo, los únicos adultos aquí están siempre reunidos dejándola por fuera: su única opción son los adolescentes amigos de su hija...me temo que Jocelyn enloquecerá pronto.

Solo Clary se rio. Ella y Simon se miraron preocupados. Jace e Isabelle estaban realmente metidos cada uno en su propia visión de la situación demasiados preocupados por Alec y su familia como para siquiera considerar en relajarse un poco

 _"Maryse está despertando" -_ La voz del hermano Enoch los sobresaltó a los cuatro. Isabelle fue la primera en llegar hasta donde su madre descansaba. El hermano Enoch se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Maryse colocándole un paño humedecido con alguna poción en la frente.

\- Mamá - La llamó tomando su mano. Maryse volteó en su dirección apenas abriendo los ojos.

\- Isabelle - Dijo con voz baja y rasposa - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada, la chica asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Si - Dijo - Lo siento, lamento haberme distraído, lamento...

\- Shh - La mujer alzó la mano, su pulso era vacilante sin embargo con la suficiente fuerza para acariciar el rostro de su hija - Esta bien... Jace - Dijo al ver al rubio llegar junto a ella. El chico tomó la otra mano de quien fuera como su madre.

La mujer vio un poco más allá a Simon y Clary; ambos observaban a la distancia. Sonrió débilmente.

\- Están todos bien – Constató. Izzy asintió.

\- Papá también; está reunido con Jia ahora; pero está bien – La mujer dejó escapar un suspiró de alivió por un segundo hasta que su siguiente pregunta los tensó a todos.

\- ¿Y Alec? – El silencio más sepulcral cayó sobre ellos. Isabelle y Jace se miraron alarmados sin saber cómo responderle. Maryse lo notó y no lo pensó dos veces se apoyó sobre sus hombros intentando incorporarse - ¿Dónde está Alexander?

 _Maryse, no te incorpores, necesitas descansar –_ Intentó contenerla el hermano Enoch pero la mujer se negó intentando incorporarse. Jace la ayudó a sentarse para que no fuera a lastimarse.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Isabelle?

\- Yo…yo… - Izzy no sabía cómo responderle; volvió la mirada atrás buscando ayuda en Clary y Simon que no sabían cómo actuar, se sentían un par de intrusos en medio de una escena de angustia familiar.

\- Nosotros… vamos por Alec, veremos si ya despertó – Dijo Simon.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!...

\- Déjalo Isabelle – La voz de Jace fue seria; la chica estuvo dispuesta a replicar pero Jace veía a Maryse, estaba pálida, sin embargo se había relajado luego de escuchar a Simon y permitió que el rubio la recostara nuevamente sobre su almohada. Simon y Clary dudaron pero tras un asentimiento del rubio, ambos salieron de la habitación.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces – Siseó Isabelle. – Él lastimó a mamá.

\- Es tu hermano cielo – Susurró Maryse por Jace. Isabelle resopló cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de su madre.

\- No fui yo quien lo olvidó. – Jace la miró con pesar y luego a Maryse. Todo esa situación, ese odio era realmente agotador.

 _Sebastian_ \- La voz del hermano Enoch alarmó a los dos jóvenes que lo miraron con desconcierto – _Fue lo último que percibí del hermano Isaiah_

\- Voy… voy a buscar a Robert – dijo Jace dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Isabelle. Ignorando como el hermano silencioso decía que ya él les estaba avisando. Después de todo no era Robert su prioridad. No quería alarmar a Maryse por lo que intentó caminar lo más calmado que pudo mientras estuvo en la enfermería consciente de que Isabelle debía estar conteniéndose increíblemente para no correr tras él.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jocelyn intentaba contener un grito de horror; un jadeo de sorpresa. Intentaba pensar alguna manera de actuar, de avisar a Magnus y al resto para que fuesen de inmediato hasta la habitación de Alec, pero no podía.

Así como no podía dejar de ver como Sebastian besaba a Alec y este le correspondía en la semi consciencia

Ella había escuchado la débil exclamación del hermano Isaiah en su mente, y había ido por Alec, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio. No estaba preparada para ver a Sebastian en la habitación, a su hijo, un ser demoniaco que no conocía el amor, no conocía los sentimientos humanos; acariciando la mejilla del muchacho Lightwood mientras prometía protegerlo en medio de una caricia.

Evitó abrir demasiado la puerta; la rendija era apenas lo suficiente para ver. Ella estaba consciente que hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba como Nefilim: Sebastian podía destruirla con los ojos cerrados; estaba totalmente clara de que, de intentar enfrentarse a Sebastian, no duraría ni un segundo, sin embargo la idea no cruzó por su mente, estaba demasiado aturdida como para considerar enfrentarse a él realmente. Su cerebro estaba horrorizado ante la simple perspectiva de lo que ocurría: podía escuchar en su mente a Isabelle gritando hacía unas pocas horas que Alec solo estaba fingiendo otra vez para venderlos a Sebastian; ¿Había tenido razón y Magnus solo fue un iluso? ¿Que después de todo no fuese a Magnus a quien Alec amaba, sino a Sebastian? O al menos eso era lo que pensaba al ver como el ojos azules le correspondía el beso.

 _"Todo estará bien"_ \- Jocelyn se desconcertó: el tono de Sebastian no era algo que ella esperara, no uno tan cargado de sentimientos: de deseo de proteger al pelonegro mientras una caricia tierna bordeaba su rostro. ¿Qué era eso? Su hijo era un ser despiadado, Valentine se había encargado de eso, como es que _protección_ y _caricia_ estaban en la misma oración que su nombre – " _Volverá a ser como antes. Tú, Max y yo"_

La mujer retrocedió llevándose la mano a la boca al mismo tiempo que Sebastian desaparecía de la habitación; solo fue un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban. Porque había algo mucho más profundo en esa promesa con la solemnidad de un juramento: algo que estaba segura, nadie más había visto antes, porque nadie quería verlo; algo que ella misma, aun siendo su madre, no podía creerlo.

 _"Amor"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- No voy a seguir hablando al respecto Luke – Gruñó Magnus; había escuchado ya lo que el hombre lobo había tenido que decirle: ¿Qué enfrentarse al Inquisidor y la Cónsul no era un movimiento inteligente? Ya lo sabía, ¿Qué no convenía poner en contra a los vampiros y las hadas? No era una novedad ¿Qué quizás le conviniera que la clave encerrara a Alec? No iba a permitirlo.

\- Por favor piénsalo Magnus – Pidió – Si sigues haciendo resistencia al hecho pones en mala posición a Alec – Aseguró – Pero si lo permites, puedes ganar tiempo para investigar todo lo que quieras y pedir una revisión de su caso con más calma. Estoy seguro que Robert estará dispuesto a escuchar cualquier prueba que presentes.

\- Robert ya no me creerá, ni aunque el mismo Sebastian aparezca y confiese todo – Dijo con molestia – Enfureció luego de decirle lo de Max. – Luke suspiró.

\- No debiste hacerlo, fue un golpe bajo para él.

\- ¡Es la verdad! – Exclamó al darse cuenta que obviamente el hombre lobo no le creía. Luke suspiró.

\- Quisiera creerte, de verdad. – Admitió masajeándose las sienes – Quiero creer en ti y en Alec pero se ha derramado ya mucha sangre. - Magnus no respondió de inmediato, no quería pensar demasiado en lo que Luke le estaba sugiriendo porque tal vez comenzara a encontrarle sentido; y sin embargo…

\- ¿Por qué en la ciudad silenciosa? – Preguntó con un suspiro de derrota sentándose en una de las sillas. – Alec sufrirá allí el tiempo que espere a que consiga las pruebas; no puedo hacerle eso.

Luke sonrió con pesar, reconociendo el ligero avance.

\- No creo que sea tarde para conseguir un acuerdo – Aseguró Luke – Alec puede dar información bajo la espada mortal, e incluso podría declarar su inocencia.

\- No lo hará, la espada mortal solo funcionará si hacen las preguntas adecuadas. Si solo le cuestionan si él hizo todas esas cosas, no hará más que hundirse con cada palabra; y despues de lo de hoy no me permitirán formar parte del interrogatorio.

\- Pero tú has escuchado la historia de Alec, puedes decirme exactamente que preguntar – Ofreció. El brujo lo miró con algo de sorpresa reconociendo perfectamente la alianza que Luke le estaba ofreciendo. El hombre lobo se inclinó sobre el escritorio serio – Tal vez, si Alec puede ayudar a detener a Sebastian, Jia acepte retenerlo en el Gard. – Dijo – Creo que es lo mejor que podrías conseguir en un principio: piénsalo Magnus.

El brujo maldijo; caminaba de un lado a otro. Aun cuando no era él quien estaba siendo encarcelado, se sentía atrapado.

\- Supongo… supongo que no tendría otra opción – Suspiró con derrota – No creo que Alec se niegue; aunque no estoy seguro sobre qué tanta información pueda ofrecer respecto a Sebastian.

Luke parecía querer decirle algo, quizás que sin duda, por muy mínima que pareciera, cualquier información sería útil; o tal vez pondría en duda lo "poco" que Alec podría saber cuándo había estado tanto tiempo junto a Sebastian. En cualquier caso no podía saber cuál de las dos sería la opción real; no cuando Simon entró a prisa, su expresión estaba pálida como la muerte.

\- ¡El Hermano Isaiah está muerto, y Alec… está lleno de sangre!

Magnus y Luke se incorporaron a prisa. Bane no esperó un segundo salió como una bala en dirección a la habitación de Alec. Porque el hermano Isaiah había estado en la habitación de este la última vez que lo vio, y si él estaba muerto significaba que Alexander estaba en peligro.

Porque la otra opción era impensable.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus no supo en qué momento se desató el caos; solo que en un segundo corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, con la angustia a flor de piel. Si le había pasado algo a Alec no sabía que haría. Apenas y notó a Jocelyn y Clary a la puerta de la habitación; la chica intentaba hacer que su madre reaccionara pero él no se percató, empujó a las pelirrojas para entrar en la habitación de Alec; y ahí estaba: el chico de ojos azules seguía en la inconsciencia, pero gotas de sangres lo habían manchado.

A sus pies, el cuerpo del hermano Isaiah creaba un charco de sangre. Magnus no tuvo tiempo a lamentarse por él, se acercó a Alec para asegurarse que estuviese bien, sintiendo el alivio cuando vio que respiraba.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Luke llegando hasta ellos, preguntando directamente a Jocelyn – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sebastian estuvo aquí – Susurró la mujer- Escuché un ruido y volví, el hermano Isaiah estaba muerto y Sebastian y Alec, se estaban besando y…

\- ¡Alec está inconsciente! – Exclamó Magnus – Si Sebastian estuvo aquí tenemos que…

\- Él no puede amar a nadie – Jocelyn no escuchaba a Magnus; al contrario, seguía inmersa en su descubrimiento – Pero parecía como si pudiera…como si realmente…

\- Mamá, concéntrate.

A partir de ahí, todo fue un caos. El hermano Enoch había avisado a Jia y Robert cuando dejó de sentir a Isaiah, y para cuando Magnus intentaba decidir qué hacer con Alec, estos llegaron junto a Kaelie armas en mano.

\- ¿Dónde está Sebastian?

\- ¡El peisionero asesinó al hermano silencioso! – Acusó Kaelie señalando a Alec.

\- ¡Alec está inconsciente! – Repitió Magnus enojado. – Y atado al suelo como ustedes me obligaron a hacerlo ¿Según tú como lo mató? ¿Con el poder de su mente?

\- Esto se salió de control Bane – Exclamó Jia dándose media vuelta con porte decidido.

\- No, no, espera – Exclamó este apresurándose tras ella – ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

\- Lo que debió ser hecho desde el inicio – Escupió Kaelie – Quisimos darle privilegios a este niño por ser tu amante y el hijo del inquisidor y solo trajo más muerte.

\- ¡Es absurdo! – Les espetó - ¡Alec solo es su chivo expiatorio!

\- Magnus – Lo retó Robert.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó - ¡Quieren hacerle creer al resto de La Clave que condenando a Alec han avanzado en la lucha contra Sebastian, pero es falso, no pueden estar más lejos porque no hay suficiente espacio en el mundo!

\- No vamos a escucharte más brujo; esto ha sido suficiente- La voz de Jia no admitía replica alguna; había bajado la mitad de las escaleras

\- ¡Alec puede ayudar a la clave! – Aseguró - ¡Luke, dile lo que hablamos!

\- Jia, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con Alexander, algo que beneficie nuestra causa.

\- Tonterías. – Bufó Kaelie – Y estoy segura que Lily me apoyará.

La discusión continuó escaleras abajo. Jace los observó desde la puerta de la habitación de Alec. No se atrevía a entrar, veía el cuerpo del hermano silencioso, la sangre y a su parabatai inconsciente en el interior; veía a Clary y Simon intentando hacer entrar en razón a Jocelyn, y como Jia y Kaelie se alejaban con Magnus y Luke intentando replicar.

Y él seguía ahí, sin terminar de entender de qué lado se suponía que debía estar. ¿Entrar a la habitación junto a Alec? ¿O Condenar a su Parabatai?

\- ¡Jace! – Robert salió también de la habitación sorprendiéndose de verlo allí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… no lo sé.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La siguiente media hora fue casi como si las manecillas del reloj se desplazaran en brea. El cuerpo del hermano Isaiah había sido llevado a la enfermería luego de que Maryse se trasladara a su habitación; nadie había querido darle demasiada información a la mujer que recien reaccionaba. Isabelle apenas soportaba la ansiedad por tener que quedarse a su lado sin poder estar al tanto de lo ocurrido.

No podían mover a Alec mientras Magnus no lo liberara por lo que Tessa y Jem se encargaron de limpiar en lo posible la habitación y cuidaban del chico desde el interior. Jace se había mantenido a las afueras; si Sebastian realmente había estado allí, no podían dejar a Alec sin vigilancia.

Observó desde el otro lado del pasillo la puerta de Alec. A pesar de todo, no estaba seguro en acercarse; quería hablar con Alec, ver que estuviera bien pero se conocía y temía terminar diciendo alguna gran estupidez.

Jace suspiró. Magnus había dicho que su parabatai intentaba proteger a Max; eso era imposible: el niño estaba muerto, tenía meses enterrado a las afueras de Alacante; el mismo Sebastian lo había asesinado y él había visto su cuerpecito sin vida, había tocado su piel mortalmente fría. ¿Cómo podría culpar a Robert que había llevado en brazos el cuerpo de su pequeño por no creerle?

Y sin embargo cuando Magnus lo gritó frente a todos, Jace solo había sentido como obtenía la última pieza para todo ese rompecabezas que finalmente comenzaba a armarse.

Apretó entre sus manos el pedazo de papel que había recibido hacía semanas ya; un trozo de manga con un globo que decía _"Estamos bien"_

"Estamos" y no "estoy". Alec lo había enviado hacía tiempo para intentar que no se preocuparan por él, pero había usado el plural enviando eso en un manga, una página de _Maruto_ o algo así lo había llamado Simon. Él nunca había prestado demasiada atención a esas cosas, pero sabía cuan fan había sido Max de los mangas, y no solo eso, ese era el nombre de su favorito. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía que Sebastian tuviese a Max cómodamente leyendo sus mangas favoritos?

Él recordaba también aquella vez en Los Ángeles: había sentido el deseo de Alec por proteger a alguien; había creído que sería a ellos: su familia y Magnus...pero todos ellos eran perfectamente capaces de protegerse a sí mismos, estaba seguro que Alec lo sabía. No, él estaba intentando proteger a alguien que no podría defenderse por sus propios medios, y solo hasta ahora lo notaba.

Y sabía que la opción más lógica era Max; aunque eso no tuviera sentido en lo absoluto.

Jace había visto como Alec y Sebastian se trataban durante el ataque al instituto; aun ahora sentía nauseas al recordarlo; se trataban _"como una pareja";_ Jocelyn había asegurado verlos besarse hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos; pero entonces ¿Hasta qué punto todo era por Max?

Dio un paso al frente: debía hablar con su parabatai; que él mismo le dijera lo que tenía para contar; sin embargo retrocedió escondiéndose entre las sombras del pasillo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Alec se abrió. No supo porque lo hizo, solo observó como Tessa y Jem salían de la habitación conversando entre ellos.

El chico los observó un segundo y suspiró. Esos dos creían en Alec porque confiaban en Magnus, y él deseaba tener la fuerza de Bane para creer en Alec tan ciegamente. Él era su parabatai, se suponía que ese era su trabajo pero el dolor de la traición había sido demasiado fuerte, y no quería volver a sentirlo.

...Pero no se perdonaría haberle dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba; y solo por eso su expresión se mostró decidida a medida que escuchaba a los victorianos hablar, dándole, sin saberlo, la pieza que necesitaba para ayudar a su parabatai.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Abrió los ojos con algo de miedo. Alec estaba seguro que al despertar vería a Magnus pero también, junto a él estaría Sebastian en esa imagen que solo él podía ver y no quería; le aterraba pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, y aun más que Jo...Sebastian, tuviese razón en algo de lo que le había dicho.

Se restregó el rostro. Sentía aun la boca seca como la arena de un desierto y la garganta tan ardiente como una, pero ya no había temblores intensos y su cabeza se sentía bastante lucida.

\- Veo que has vuelto en ti - Escuchó una voz conocida. Alec alzó la mirada, se había equivocado: Magnus no estaba, en su lugar era Tessa quien se encontraba allí, acompañada por el hermano Zachariah. Alec lo miró confundido, era raro ver a un hermano silencioso sin su túnica de la hermandad. Y al notar que exprimía un trapeador en una cubeta. Tessa notó su desconcierto por lo que se apresuró a agregar- Él es James; un amigo.

Alec asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Magnus? - Preguntó. Su voz se sentía totalmente rasposa.

\- Resolviendo un par de situaciones con La Clave - Dijo James; había algo en su voz que invitaba a la calma y la tranquilidad, daba una paz casi etérea; sin embargo notó que Tessa se removía incomoda - Toma esto Alec. – Le tendió una copa con poción humeante.

El chico la tomó en sus manos pero no se la llevó a los labios, en cambio lo miró con expresión desconfiada.

\- Es para evitar la abstinencia que estas teniendo - Dijo Tessa al notar su desconfianza. – El hermano Isaiah te dio un poco ya antes de… - Se contuvo y Alec notó que eso era raro - El fuego celestial ha de haber limpiado las pociones de tu sangre de ahí que dieran negativo.

\- Dieron...negativo... - Alec los miró horrorizado - Magnus no pudo demostrarlo ante la clave.

\- No - Admitió la castaña - Pero no te desesperes Alec, Magnus conseguirá una manera... – El chico negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola, algo estaba mal, podía notarlo en su expresión; podía verlo en cómo tanto ella como Jem llevaban un cinto con armas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tessa? – Ella dudó – Dímelo por favor.

\- El hermano Isaiah fue asesinado mientras estabas a su cuidado – Fue Jem quien habló – Jocelyn asegura haber visto a Sebastian contigo.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no…

\- El caso es que cuando todos llegaron, estabas salpicado de sangre y había un charco en el suelo junto al cadáver del hermano silencioso – Informó – La clave está considerando ponerte bajo máxima seguridad Alec.

El chico tragó grueso; podía ver la mirada apenada de James y Tessa. Podía ver la desesperanza en los ojos grises de ella: no había nada que hacer. Sebastian seguía arruinándolo, una y otra vez. Suspiró.

-De todas formasno me interesa salir absuelto Tessa; por favor dile a Magnus que deje de intentar algo sobre lo que no hay solución: merezco el castigo que la clave me imponga.

\- Alec...

\- Es la verdad; lastime a toda esa gente; asesine personas, y más siguen muriendo por mi culpa. No puedo pretender caminar por Idris como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no tuviera responsabilidad. - El chico suspiró - Por favor, dile a Magnus que deje de perder energías en eso y la concentre en hacer todo lo posible por dar con Max.

La chica le mantuvo la mirada a esos decididos ojos zafiro por unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió incorporándose.

\- Se lo diré - Aseguró. - Pero confió en Magnus, estoy segura que conseguirá ambas cosas - Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Jem fue tras ella pero antes de salir se detuvo dirigiendo una última mirada a Alec. El chico se removió: recordaba al hermano Zachariah como una amenaza que podía revelarlo como un traidor hacia un par de noches. Sabía que no tenía sentido sentirse así ahora, pero era la única referencia fresca que tenia de él.

Y como en aquella ocasión; Alec sintió que este podía ver algo más allá de él.

Jem volvió la mirada al frente saliendo finalmente y alcanzando a Tessa.

\- Alec está totalmente dejado de si - Lamento la chica. Jem asintió.

\- He estado pensando; quizás haya alguna manera de conseguir un poco de su sangre antes del fuego celestial - Dijo. Ella lo miró.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé, tuvimos una batalla justo antes: tal vez algún arma lo hirió.

\- Creo que ninguno nos enfrentamos directamente a él - Lamentó la bruja. – Iré a buscar a Magnus, tal vez deberías ir a descansar un poco - Jem asintió ambos continuando su camino, separándose en el próximo pasillo, ignorando los ojos dorados que observaban desde las sombras del pasillo con un brillo de determinación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus se recostó contra la pared del pasillo restregándose el rostro con frustración. Jia y Robert habían decidido hacer la vista gorda a la confrontación que les había hecho horas antes; así que no sería destituido ni encarcelado, pero tampoco volverían a tomar en cuenta su opinión en el caso de Alec. Magnus temía que, luego de la mención de Max, Robert había cerrado sus oídos al respecto y se había vuelto un poco más intransigente respecto a Alec, alegando que usar al niño era un truco muy bajo y sucio. Y ahora con la aparición de Sebastian y el asesinato de Isaiah la clave no estaba dispuesta a ser indulgente, no habían querido escucharlo ni a Luke.

Por eso no les había temblado el pulso cuando, por decisión unánime (Magnus no tuvo permitido votar, y Luke había terminado cediendo) se indicó que los Hermanos Silenciosos debían acudir con la Espada Mortal de inmediato. Alec había reaccionado, así que se lo llevarían a la Ciudad de Hueso, para lo que necesitaban su declaración jurada bajo la espada y la obtendrían esa noche. El mismo Robert había enviado el mensaje de fuego a la hermandad y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estos llegaran al instituto.

Cuestión de unos pocos minutos.

El brujo se limpió una lágrima de frustración tornando una expresión decidida. No podía permitirlo. Se dirigió con paso rápido fuera del santuario. Vio a Jace en el recibo principal del instituto donde se dio la batalla hacia dos noches. El rubio recogía escombros y restos de flechas del suelo muy concentrado. Pero él lo ignoró y subió a prisa rumbo a la habitación de Alec tropezando con Tessa en el pasillo del segundo piso.

\- Ey, ey ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Sacaré a Alec de aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Magnus serénate - Dijo ella plantándose frente a él para impedirle el paso pero el brujo no la escuchó; intentó pasarla a como dé lugar sin embargo ella no se lo puso fácil. - ¡Magnus!

\- No puedo - Estalló deteniéndose para encararla - ¿Que voy a hacer ahora Tessa? ¡Jia y Robert enviaron por la espada mortal! Ni siquiera esperarán a que recupere fuerzas: tomarán una declaración de Alec y será encerrado en la ciudad silenciosa sin más. Perdió la oportunidad de un juicio cuando su sangre resultó estar limpia..

\- Quizás sea lo mejor, lo de la espada mortal quiero decir - Se aclaró - Dirá lo de Max, tienen que saberlo.

\- !Ya Robert lo sabe! - Dijo restregándose el rostro cansado - Se lo dije, intente explicarlo; pero él cree que solo son engaños de Sebastian. Ya no sé qué más hacer Tessa, salvó ir ahí y llevármelo a la fuerza lejos - Aseguró torciendo el gesto.

\- Magnus piénsalo bien - Intentó hacerlo razonar - Alec acaba de pedirme que te diga que te olvides de su destino y busques a Max.

\- No puedo solo hacerlo a un lado - Su voz fue un pito agudo.

\- Pero Alec no querría vivir como prófugo- Intentó hacerlo comprender - Apenas puede con la culpa de lo que hizo. – El brujo aferró sus dedos al cabello con fuerza, parecía a nada de querer arrancárselo.

\- Si tan solo el fuego celestial hubiese dejado algo de poción en su sangre, solo un poco – Dijo con frustración intentando que su cerebro pensara en algo, pero no podía.

\- Alec no necesita vivir como prófugo Magnus – Dijo ella con pesar, pero quería dejar claro el punto- Él está dispuesto a enfrentar a la clave, pero no podrá hacerlo pensando en cómo te afecta eso y en el riesgo que corre Max: es difícil pero Alec quiere que dejes de preocuparte por lo que le está pasando.

\- No puedo…

\- Alec quiere que busques a Max – Lo interrumpió ella tomándolo de la mano. – Sé que toda esta situación empezó porque Alec tomó una mala decisión al irse solo con Sebastian, pero esto le trajo de vuelta a su hermanito Magnus, y él confía en ti para que lo ayudes a rescatarlo.

Sin embargo el brujo ya no la escuchaba ¡Eso era! Tessa tenía razón, Alec había cometido un error al intentar resolver todo el asunto de las pociones yéndose solo con Sebastian. Sin embargo no podrían hacer nada si la Clave notaba la ausencia de Alec antes de tiempo.

Miró a Tessa con expresión decidida a medida que un plan se trazaba en su cabeza. Su expresión se tornó realmente seria, sería un asunto delicado.

\- Necesito tu ayuda Tessa - Pidió - Vamos a solucionar las cosas, pero esta vez de la forma correcta.

La chica abrió la boca con algo de desconcierto, pero al ver la decisión en la mirada de Magnus, su expresión se tornó similar.

\- No tienes que pedírmelo Magnus, sabes que...

\- No, si tengo; porque esto te pondrá en el ojo de la clave - La chica asintió entendiendo su preocupación; Magnus no tenía que decirlo en voz alta porque ya lo sabía: se convertirían en criminales para la clave.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se sentía mucho más recuperado. Solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que se tomara la poción que James y Tessa le dieran, pero sentía como su mente y su cuerpo se iban aclarando; aun tenia sed pero nada parecido a lo de hacía unas horas.

Sentía también que se volvían más claros los raros sueños que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente: Sebastian visitándolo para besarle; prometiéndole que estarían juntos con Max. Estaba casi seguro de haber visto a su lado también a Magnus, pero no sabía que tanto había sido real y que no.

Intentó incorporarse pero la cadena mágica en su muñeca se lo impidió; se giró un poco desconcertándose al ver manchas de sangre en la sabana. Estiró la mano con pulso tembloroso, la sangre de un hermano silencioso; otra persona que había muerto por su culpa. Magnus le había asegurado cuando tomó las muestras de su sangre que lo sacaría de allí, que podía comprobar la presencia de las pociones, pero Alec no estaba ya tan seguro de que eso hiciera alguna diferencia.

Él quería creer que sus acciones no habían sido por voluntad propia; pero no quería que Magnus perdiera más tiempo intentando demostrar una inocencia de la que él mismo no estaba convencido, no cuando Alec lo único que quería era recuperar a Max. Sabía que en cualquier momento la clave iría por él para llevárselo, si tenía suerte, a la Ciudad Silenciosa y no estaría tranquilo pensando que Magnus estaría dedicando toda su energía en sacarlo; no, él necesitaba saber que todos afuera estaban dedicados a Max.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sobresaltó: realmente temía ver aparecer una nueva alucinación de Sebastian; pero en su lugar eran Magnus y Tessa. Ambos se veían totalmente serios; fuese lo que fuese que había pasado, no sería fácil de decírselo.

Alec se giró hacia ellos sin moverse demasiado debido a la cadena.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Los hermanos silenciosos vienen en camino - Dijo Magnus con voz rígida. Alec no pudo evitar estremecerse: Los hermanos siempre le habían causado escalofríos - No te preocupes Alec - Magnus dirigió una rápida mirada a Tessa quien asintió decidida – Tenemos un plan.

 **O_O_O_O_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Oh que plan será ese? Y Sebastian... su conciencia admitió que ama a Alec *w* y Magnus u_u pobre Magnus, me dio cosa con él en este capi x.x oh vamos Jace, sé que tu puedes servir de algo y ayudar! :D jajajaja**

 **En el próximo cap… no tengo título, pero veremos que planearon Tessa y Magnus, y aún más importante, si tienen éxito**

 **Por cierto que ya escribí el epilogo, y mientras los corregía recordaba que en sus reviews había tantas teorías, y deseos, que me hacen sentir malvada cuando pienso en como la mitad de ustedes llorará en los próximos caps …y la otra mitad también xD o eso espero :D jojojojojojo *VenaMalvadaModeOn***

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	26. PIII-C26: La Ultima Vez

Ohhhh por Raziel! Como me he tardado x.x

Es culpa de la uni, lo juro (vaya novedad u.u)pero también influyó el hecho de tener casi 3 semanas ya sin internet por un problema de la central D: en fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo esperando que me perdonen n.n

Pero antes, agradezco a todos por sus favs y follows, especialmente a _**PerdizRyhe, Marian, minerva, montser257, CarsonshippeaCrissColfer, Oti malec, lalala, hikari, kgs, Romy, SandraDom, Kevilyn y gemini in tauro** _ por sus reviews y PM. Realmente amo leer las teorías que sacan con cada cap xD

Contesto:

 **Marian:** Oh no te infartes! . si lo haces no te enteras del resto xD jajaja no odies la cadena sino a quien lo encadenó (?) okno, que ese fue Magnus u.u jajaja oh ¿Por qué crees que vas a llorar en el epilogo? Dije que puede que lloraran hacía el final del fics, no estrictamente en lo último de lo ultimo xD espero te guste también este cap :P

 **minerva: si** mato a cualquiera? ._. espero que eso no aplique a los oscuros o gente de la clave xD un fics de los tres juntos? Ummm no diré que no, solo necesito inspirarme respecto a una trama :P Izzy se está portando terriblemente x.x pero esperemos que todo mejores pronto para todos :)

 **Oti malec:** descuida no atosigas, al contrario, me gusta saber lo que quieren mis lectores n.n espero te guste este cap

 **Lalala:** raziel! Tuve que escribir esta respuesta como dos veces, lo hice una primera pero deje el pendrive con el archivo cuando fui al cyber café a subir el cap x.x pero bueno, aquí vamos xD en serio no te habías dado cuenta que ya estábamos en la parte 3? O.o digo, este es el 4to cap y queda más (según qué tan largo se me haga el próximo cap) más el epilogo. Jojo luego de unas semanas de noches activas con Sebastian ¿Quién no tendría abstinencia? xD aunque no sé si notaste que este princeso solo se andaba haciendo el medio muertito para besuquearse con Magnus y Sebastian, pero en el fondo ninguno lo despertó realmente… es que èl està esperando el beso de su verdadero amor, el beso de… ¡JEM?! jajajajajaja como me reí con Sebastián cantándole a Sebastian que lo bese ya xD xD y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que él y el cangrejo de la sirenita se llaman igual xD jajajjaja si Alec es el bello durmiente e Izzy es la dragona; Simon es…¿burro? xD emp… hace dos párrafos apoyabas a Sebastian para que se llevara a Alec y luego a Magnus para que lo salve? Quien te entiende? xD jajaja "Fugitivos de la clave" Tiene hasta nombre de programa de Investigation Discovery xD ummm una pista del epilogo… ummm… se llama "Epitafio" listo, lo dije, no diré más! Oh como siempre amo las teorías, aunque solo quieres que Alec sufra ¿eh? Jajajajaja bueno, sin duda Iglesia será feliz, y como no? Si se quedara a vivir con Jem xD lamento la tardanza! Y espero este cap te guste n.n un beso!

 **Guest:** Matarlo? O.o que radical! Aunque piénsalo, si Alec muere eso haría que Magnus siga sufriendo u.u espero te guste el cap.

 **hikari:** oh no seas mala, con todo lo que Magnus ha sufrido,ya pagó por el incidente "Aku Cinta kamu" u.u Creo que de todos los Lightwoods, Izzy es la más reacia a perdonar traiciones y eso puede llegar a cegarla u.u pero recapacitará algún día, solo esperemos que no cuando sea demasiado tarde D: viste que ya salieron imágenes de Alec con poca ropa en el depa de magnus? Aunque pareciera que estuviera herido x.x pero no importa, me encantan! Jajaja bella, si me vas a amenazar con enviar a Sebastian a mi casa, yo misma te doy mi dirección ;) jajaja espero te guste el fics :P

 **Romy:** Aja! Querìas escapar del Sebalec, pero finalmente caíste al lado oscuro :D jojojo me alegra que lograra gustarte n.n gracias por comentar :P un beso.

 **Kevilyn** : Me alegra que te gustara el fics :P un beso.

Al resto por inbox ;) ahora sí, les dejo leer :D

 **Parte III: Redención**

 _Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado, o al menos descuidado_

 **Martin Luther King**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 26: La Última Vez_

 **Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor**

 _George Eliot_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿Te molesta si hablo contigo un momento? - Jem se dio paso a la habitación de Alec, donde era retenido; el de ojos azules negó con un gesto de la cabeza. - Soy James Carstairs; hablamos hace un rato - Alec asintió dando a entender que lo recordaba. Jem se dio cuenta que evitaba mirarlo, en cambio el chico miraba sus muñecas sujetas por las cadenas moradas. El victoriano suspiró sentándose en la cama junto a él.

\- Siempre has llamado mi atención, Alexander Lightwood; y no creo que seas una mala – Comenzó; el chico alzó la mirada un segundo pero al ver que el hombre lo miraba con aprensión, bajó nuevamente la mirada. Jemfrunció ligeramente el ceño, había notado desde la última vez que hablaron que el chico había adoptado una actitud desesperanzada, por eso, aunque Tessa le había dicho que fuera a descansar, no había podido, y en su lugar estaba allí de vuelta para hablar con él. - Siempre llamaste mi atención; pese a que no era el hermano silencioso asignado a este instituto, siempre te observe por tu parecido físico con mi parabatai, Will. – Continuó - Y que coincidencias de la vida cuando supe que el descendiente de este era tu parabatai, entonces me interese más en ti, y no vi a un mal muchacho.

El muchacho no dijo nada; solo asintió sin alzar la mirada. Jemesperó un segundo antes de continuar.

\- Cuando llegaste hace unos días Alec, había algo mal; todos estaban demasiado emocionados por tenerte de vuelta que no lo notaron pero yo sí: veía a un chico que no era sincero, una mirada que intentaba ocultar odio, rencor; pero ya no hay nada de eso; tu familia está demasiado dolida ahora para notarlo pero esa mirada cambió: ahora veo arrepentimiento y amor por las personas en esta casa. No veo en ti a alguien dispuesto a traicionar a su familia y dormir tranquilo por las noches Alec, y estoy seguro que Magnus piensa igual

\- Magnus no es el problema – Susurró Alec alzando el rostro, sin embargo seguía evitando su mirada - ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Tienes que perdonarte – Dijo sin más rodeos - Si no fueras una buena persona, el fuego celestial te habría consumido.

-Lo sé -Coincidió- Pero... Es difícil continuar sabiendo que lastime a tantas personas que amo.

\- No eras tú -Le hizo ver – No realmente, era Sebastian a través de esas pociones. A veces tenemos que aprender a no asumir culpas que no nos corresponden.

\- Aun así, ¿Podrías culparme por desear arreglarlo? - Jem negó - ¿Aun cuando haciéndolo contradiga a la clave? - Preguntó.

\- Todos hemos contradicho a la clave al menos una vez – Bromeó el asiático. Alec finalmente posó su mirada en el asiático, con cierta sorpresa en su mirada fija en él.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Un hermano silencioso? ¿Cuándo?

\- No nací siendo hermano silencioso – Bromeó y agregó - Hace muchos años quería casarme con una chica; no era Nefilim, no era mundana, ni bruja; era un poco de los tres; y era el amor de mi vida.

\- ¿Era? – Preguntó el chico Lightwood de pronto con voz ronca.

\- Estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella aun sin la aprobación de la clave – Explicó Jem evocando los recuerdos del pasado, su amor por Tessa que no pudo ser, dormido por los años en la hermandad - Pero entonces tuve que hacerme un hermano silencioso, ella y yo nos seguimos viendo como amigos; los miembros de la hermandad no pueden mantener relaciones cercanas a nadie, deben olvidar su humanidad para precisamente servir a la humanidad; es lo que dice la ley y aunque yo sabía que no era el mismo, solo cuando estaba con ella deseaba serlo; no me importaba la clave, ni la hermandad o la ley.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Todos estos años… - La voz de Alec era un pito agudo; había olvidado del todo el tema anterior.

\- No era justo con ella; ponerla en esa posición: Estaba casada con mi parabatai y aun luego de años de que este hubiera muerto ¿Como la haría sentirse si se lo decía? Habría sentido pena por mí.

\- O te habría besado. –Aseguró. Jem rio con cierto pesar.

\- Lo dudo mucho; pero es algo que nunca sabremos.

\- ¿Porque no le preguntas? Ya no formas parte de la hermandad. - Jem se removió incómodo.

\- No venía a hablar contigo sobre eso.- Esquivó la pregunta.

\- Pero es más entretenido que hablar de mi situación - Contravino.- Digas lo que digas en cualquier momento entraran por esa puerta y me llevarán a la ciudad silenciosa si no resuelvo este problema de raíz; y aquí encadenado no puedo hacer mucho. Así que cuéntame más de ella ¿Porque no la buscas ahora que eres libre de estar a su lado? - Jem suspiro.

\- Han pasado 130 años; ¿Cómo Tessa podría seguir amándome? - Dijo por lo bajo, bajando la mirada con tristeza; el chico a su lado se estremeció por completo.

\- Jem - Susurró Alec tomando su mejilla para que alzara la mirada; el chico asiático lo miró confundido; él no le había dicho su apodo - ¿Cómo podría no amarte? - Susurró acercando sus labios para besarlo.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido; la puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que sus labios se unían dando paso a un amplio grupo formado por Robert, JiaPenhallow; en funciones de Inquisidor y Cónsul; Isabelle como representante del instituto, un hermano silencioso que llevaba la Espada Mortal para el interrogatorio de Alec yKaelie como representante de los submundos ya que Magnus había sido dejado de lado, Lily no podía entrar al instituto y Luke estaba en la enfermería con Jocelyn. Todos se pasmaron por un segundo al ver la escena; segundo que tardó Jem en apartar al de ojos azules.

\- ¡Alexander! - Rugió Robert llegando hasta él, estaba rojo de ira y tomó a Alec del cuello de la camisa alzándolo lo que las esposas le permitieron - ¿Cómo te atreves? - Lo zarandeó

\- Señor Lightwood déjelo – La voz de Jem fue firme, como el acero. Robert bufó, parecía a punto de decirle alguna grosería a Jem, pero pareció pensárselo mejor soltando a Alec con brusquedad. Jem aún estaba confundido por las intenciones del chico, pero no iba a permitirle a Robert tratarlo de esa forma.

\- Lo que faltaba, ahora anda de ofrecido con el Hermano Silencioso – Se burló Kaelie pero fue ignorada.

\- ¿Que pretendes con el hermano Zachariah? - Izzy estaba enojada como le enojaba todo lo referente a Alec últimamente.

\- Ay mierda- Balbuceó el de ojos azules al sentir la intromisión del Hermano Enoch en su mente; finalmente fue él quien hablo en la mente de todos.

 _\- La verdadera pregunta es ¿Dónde está Alexander Lightwood?_

Todos en la habitación se mostraron confundido ante las palabras del hermano silencioso ¿Dónde estaba Alec? Pero si lo tenían en frente.

\- Es él - Dijo Jia intentando no sonar obvia.

\- _No lo es_ – Contravino el hermano silencioso. Robert desenvainó su espada a la defensiva mientras que "Alec" sonreía avergonzado y en su lugar, frente a todos, empezó a cambiar convirtiéndose en una avergonzada castaña que eludía la mirada de Jem a como dé lugar.

\- ¿T…Tessa?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sintió el agua correr por sus cuerpo, necesitaba eso, al menos hacía dos días que no se bañaba, y teniendo en cuenta que venía de una batalla, un encarcelamiento y un terrible síndrome de abstinencia, bien que necesitaba un baño. Pero lejos de disfrutarlo, su mente no se apartaba de la persona que esperaba fuera. Hacía media hora que había llegado al loft junto a Magnus, cargados de cajas que habían tomado de su habitación en el instituto, con ropas de batallas y armas que le pertenecían.

No había hablado mucho con el brujo, solo había dejado que este le explicara rápidamente en lo que consistía su plan, apenas intentando oponerse sin éxito a algunos aspectos: liberarlo dejando a Tessa en su lugar para así poder ir juntos a la guarida de Sebastian y recuperar a Max.

Guarida… había sido una curiosa elección de palabras por parte del brujo. Guarida le hacía pensar en una cueva ultrasecreta donde el caricaturesco villano de turno de un comic llevaba a cabo sus fechorías; no, Sebastian no tenía una guarida, no era así como él la había sentido al menos, había sido algo más parecido a un hogar.

Sacudió la cabeza llevándose hacia atrás el cabello empapado y alzando el rostro para que el agua lo despejara ¿Hogar? ¿Lo pensaba en serio? Su hogar era este, el loft de Magnus, junto al brujo y presidente Miau; Sebastian solo había manejado sus pensamientos y emociones para manipularlo y aun ahora, no lograba deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

\- Alec, cielo, yo también quiero ducharme - Lo apuró Magnus golpeando suavemente a la puerta del baño. Alec pegó la frente a la pared sin cerrar la regadera. El Loft era su hogar, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera en sus cabeza, cuantas veces dijera en voz baja, seguía sintiendo que algo estaba mal: _la última vez_ que había estado ahí, el último recuerdo que tenía de ese lugar, no era con Magnus, sino con Sebastian: había sido la vez que estuvo con él por la droga de hadas. Desde que había llegado hacía media hora, vio también que no era lo mismo: el lugar estaba diferente pero no de la forma mágica y sorpresiva a la que Magnus lo tenía acostumbrado; no, era como si se hubiera dado alguna batalla en su ausencia, tras la cual Magnus no se tomó la molestia de arreglar el lugar.

\- Este es tu hogar – Se susurró – No la casa en Idris – Se dijo su voz ahogada por el agua de la regadera mientras apretaba el puño donde había estado hasta hacía minutos el anillo Morgenstern – Aquí, el Loft, con Magnus.

Era terrible, porque esa podía ser la última vez que estuviera ahí, en su hogar con Magnus, y todo se veía tan cambiado… ¿O era él quien había cambiado?

-…Preferiblemente antes de que tu padre se entere que escapamos y venga a desollarme vivo – Continuó el brujo con un tono que intentaba sonar a broma mientras tocaba la puerta una vez más.

La realidad lo golpeó al escuchar la preocupada voz del brujo.

 _La última vez_... – Se repitió en su cabeza.

El plan de Magnus era ir a Idris y enfrentar a Sebastian para recuperar a Max; pero él sabía que apenas y si habían pensado en algo, ni que decir una estrategia; sabía que solo serían él y brujo contra la principal amenaza que el mundo de las sombras había tenido en siglos porque su familia apenas y podía mirarlo y la clave no ayudaría a quien puso Alacante en bandeja de plata para los oscuros. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir no parecían muy alentadoras, prácticamente no se veía volviendo en ninguno de los posibles panoramas; y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Magnus se arriesgara.

 _Una última vez..._

Él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por Max, era lo menos que podía hacer por su familia después de haberlos lastimado tan profundamente como lo hizo; ya había arriesgado a Tessa dejándola en el instituto haciéndose pasar por él, pero Magnus no; no estaba en sus planes sacrificarlo no importa cual fuera la causa.

\- ¿Cielo? – Llamó el brujo al no recibir respuesta. Alec se restregó el rostro, sabía que junto a las gotas de agua que surcaban su rostro, había lágrimas mezcladas – Alec si no contestas voy a entrar. – Advirtió.

El chico cerró la regadera saliendo de la ducha abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Alec que…? – Pero no lo dejó hablar, tomando sus labios en un beso intenso. El brujo no dudó ni medio segundo en responder con igual o más intensidad; desde que el Nefilim apareció, Magnus había deseado poder besarlo de esa manera, aunque no había querido presionarlo; había tanto deseo acumulado en ese beso, sus manos explorando el dorso del otro con desesperación, sin rumbo fijo.

\- Te extrañe – Susurró el brujo separándose un poco, sus labios mordiendo y besado la piel del cuello del muchacho cargados de ansiedad, desesperación, deseo, amor– Te extrañe tanto...No tienes idea…cuánto.

Alec haló la camisa del brujo; se suponía que tenían prisa; pero él también lo había extrañado, aun cuando su mente no lo pensó así durante el último mes, siempre había terminado pensando de una u otra forma en el brujo. Extrañaba sus manos suaves contrarias a las propias llenas de cayos y cicatrices de batalla, extrañaba sus ojos de gato brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación, su sonrisa ladeada que ocultaba los mil y un misterios, su voz sedosa y sus cabellos en punta todos llenos de brillo.

El brujo avanzó, entrando al baño junto a Alec pisando su camisa que el chico acababa de quitarle sin cuidado, sus labios se aferraban al otro casi con desespero. No pudo evitar un gemido cuando su espalda chocó con la fría superficie de la puerta de la ducha mientras sentía la piel cálida de Magnus sobre la suya, sus manos recorriendo su piel desnuda con el mismo deseo de siempre si no es que más.

El brujo dejó sus labios para besar su quijada y descender por su cuello, Alec se estremeció placenteramente gimiendo cuando Magnus empujó sus caderas hacía adelante creando fricción entre el miembro desnudo del muchacho y el propio endurecido bajo sus pantalones.

Alec entreabrió los ojos, podía ver su reflejo desde el espejo sobre el lavamanos frente a él. Veía su mano aferrándose al cabello oscuro del brujo y la espalda torneada de este y vio la propia piel pálida de sus hombros sobresaliendo la piel bronceada de Bane. Había una pequeña mancha violácea allí y otras más en su cuello y no pudo más que horrorizarse de sí mismo deteniéndose en seco.

\- ¡No, no, suéltame! – Se removió Alec entre los brazos del brujo. Magnus se detuvo en seco viendo como las lágrimas cubrían el rostro del chico – Suéltame Magnus, por favor.

\- ¿Alec que…? – Preguntó sin entender, pero el Nefilim sentía que las piernas no iban a sostenerlo más. Se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo y Magnus se agachó con él – Alexander…mírame.

\- No, no me toques – Intentó apartarlo, las lágrimas cubrían su rostro a raudales. – No lo merezco, por favor no… no quiero que me odies – Dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlo, en cambio intentaba cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos; Magnus lo notó, y rápidamente chasqueó los dedos para aparecer una toalla que colocó sobre el chico que apenas intentaba contener los sollozos – Debo darte asco.

\- Alexander… Alexander mírame – Le pidió, su tono de voz aunque dulce era serio y no admitía un no, el chico intentó alzar la mirada, pero no se sentía capaz de mantenerla. Magnus tomó su quijada con suavidad haciéndolo alzar el rostro para que sus dos zafiros se encontraran con sus ojos de gato - ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso cielo?

\- ¿Por qué no sentirías asco? Yo lo siento de mí mismo – Dijo con voz afectada y lágrimas en sus mejillas – Como me dejé tocar por Sebastian, deje que me marcara como suyo – Inconscientemente llevó su mano al hombro intentando ocultarlo. Magnus lo entendió y con cuidado tomó la mano del chico retirándola de allí. Ya antes había visto esas marcas que Sebastian dejara sobre el cuerpo de Alexander y aunque le habían dolido, no había odiado a Sebastian tanto como hasta ese momento, al ver cuán roto había dejado a Alec.

Magnus no lo pensó. Sus labios besaron la piel marcada del chico, ya no con el arrollador deseo de hacía unos minutos sino con todo el amor que sentía por el Nefilim. Alec no pudo evitar sollozar aún más audiblemente.

\- No eres suyo Alec - Susurró Magnus contra su piel – Te perteneces a ti mismo, y te amo por eso cielo.

Un sollozó estrangulado en la garganta del chico apenas y logró escucharse. Alec buscó los labios de Magnus, besándolo con la misma suavidad que el brujo lo había hecho, con el mismo amor, el submundo acarició su mejilla correspondiendo al beso, sintiendo el pecho desbordársele al escuchar lo que Alec susurraba en sus labios.

\- Te amo Magnus, te amo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Lo tenía! Había recogido todas las flechas que aún estaban regadas por el salón del instituto. Jem y Tessa lo habían dicho: si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de conseguir sangre de Alec antes de que el fuego celestial lo quemara...y la había: Alec no fue herido por nadie en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Simon había atravesado su mano con una flecha y él llevaba buena parte de la tarde dedicado a encontrarla. Vio el pequeño montoncito de flechas y maldijo a Alec y su afán de luchar siempre con un arco, el ojos azules había herido con ellas a algunos lobos y miembros de la enclave, además Simon había herido a un par de oscuros también; sería difícil saber a simple vista cual era la flecha que hirió a su parabatai.

Pero estaba seguro que Magnus podría; y entonces sí, demostrarían que su parabatai no era del todo responsable de sus acciones. Se estremeció, al darse cuenta como en algún punto la duda había desaparecido de sus pensamientos, no lo había notado, pero desconfiar de Alec era demasiado desgastante.

Tomó el puñado de flechas con sangre seca satisfecho consigo mismo. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando algo al borde de esta llamó su atención, un brillo tenue, apenas visible debido a la luz del atardecer. Jace dudó, pero se acercó, los escombros cubrían lo que fuera que estuviese brillando pero eso no lo detuvo para removerlos y poder revisar.

No supo que esperaba, pero sin duda no era la hoja de la Naginata de Maryse. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, en el lugar donde Alec clavó el arma en su pecho. El mango del arma se había partido casi a la mitad pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención.

El acero de la hoja de la naginata tenía un brillo casi vivo, que le hizo recordar el fuego recorriendo toda la superficie. Jace la tomó con su mano libre pasando los dedos cerca del filo, lejos del frio metálico que habría esperado sentir, el acero era cálido, vibrante, podía sentir una energía correr por su interior; algo casi como…

\- El fuego celestial – Exclamó sorprendido al darse cuenta. Se miró las manos apenas consciente hasta ahora que no sentía la calidez del fuego recorrer sus venas. Habían sido tantas cosas a su alrededor: Alec, Maryse, Sebastian; que no había prestado atención a ese hecho, y se preguntaba si algún hermano silencioso lo sabría.

Se incorporó sintiéndose aún más optimista: el fuego celestial era el arma para vencer a Sebastian, pero mientras estuvo atrapado en su cuerpo había representado un arma realmente inútil, ahora, contenido en una verdadera arma, podrían utilizarlo y ponerle fin a ese intento de demonio; por supuesto, luego de haber asegurado la Libertad de Alec.

Se incorporó apresurándose en subir las escaleras; optimista o no, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, se había tomado casi una hora y tenía que darse prisa, sabía que, con el asunto del hermano silencioso muerto, la clave tomaría acciones si es que no las habían tomado ya. Se maldijo, pensándolo así, una hora había sido demasiado tiempo para tardarse en un momento como ese.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Escuchaba el agua de la regadera correr y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada triste en dirección al baño. Magnus había dicho que se bañaría rápido así que debía darse prisa. Ajustó rápidamente las correas de su ropa de batalla, y aseguró el cuchillo serafín a su cinturón y su arco y flechas en su espalda; estaba listo, debía irse antes de que el brujo lo notara, antes de que este quisiera detenerlo, o peor aún, acompañarlo.

Se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta de salida, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago con cada paso que daba. Odiaba irse así, engañando a Magnus, sabía que lo había cargado de esperanzas luego de haber hecho el amor de la forma en que lo hicieron; y que más deseaba él que estas esperanzas fuesen posible; pero sinceramente ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de ir los dos contra Sebastian y volver vivos y con Max? Sin duda ninguna; el medio demonio atacaría a la primera partícula de purpurina que viera o peor aún, lo amenazaría con la vida de Max. No, no podía arriesgar a ninguno de los dos, y la única forma de hacerlo era dejando al brujo atrás.

Colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta deteniéndose en seco al escuchar la voz del brujo.

\- Garbancito ¿Estás listo?

\- Aun no termino de vestirme – Mintió cerrando los ojos con aprensión. – Creo que comeré algo mientras terminas de ducharte.

\- Buena idea – Escuchó la voz de Magnus, aun amortiguada por la ducha; al segundo aparecieron en la mesa de la sala algunas hamburguesas. Alec las miró sin prestar demasiada atención, en cambio había algo que le impedía marcharse, no quería que Magnus lo odiara.

Atravesó la sala hasta la mesa del teléfono tomando uno de los PostIt sobre el que escribió unas pocas palabras y volvió a la mesa de la sala dejándolo allí sobre una de las hamburguesas, respingando de sorpresa: Sobre la mesa había algo, un anillo que se había quitado en el mismo instante en que entró al loft, uno que conocía bastante bien, el anillo Morgenstern.

Dudó, pero finalmente lo tomó. Colocándolo una vez más en sus dedos e inspirando profundo mientras apretaba la mano en puño y salía finalmente del departamento con paso rápido antes de que su cerebro analizara las cosas y se arrepintiera. Porque estaba seguro que, viviera o muriera esa noche, sería la última vez que vería a Magnus; la última vez que pensaría en él como la persona a la que más amaba.

Se limpió una lagrima que amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos y caminó con determinación, conocía un par de brujos que habían prestados sus servicios al instituto antes de que Magnus se volviera parte permanente de su agenda de contactos. Haría que alguno de ellos le abriera un portal a Idris, y a partir de allí, todo dependería de él; porque estaba dispuesto luchar contra Sebastian para recuperar a Max, pero si eso no funcionaba; estaba dispuesto a volver con él, a permitir que las pociones lo hicieran amarlo una vez más con tal de que este liberara a su hermanito antes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hechó la puerta abajo con un fuerte estruendo al esta golpear el suelo; ¿Quién se creía ese maldito brujo para no responder a su llamado?

Había buscado al brujo en el club que frecuentaba y enviado un mensaje de fuego ordenándole encontrarlo cuanto antes, sin embargo no había obtenido respuesta alguna; luego de que liberara a Alec, mataría a ese infeliz submundo por creerse que podría ignorarlo.

\- ¡Jaxx! – Rugió entrando a la casa, podía sentir las salvaguardas que le impedían el paso más allá del recibidor. - ¡Maldito brujo, aparece! – Rugió pateando el paragüero junto a la puerta y volteándolo. Varios paraguas rodaron por el suelo, y con ellos el ruido metálico de un juego de joyas que salió del fondo del paragüero rodando por el suelo. Sebastian vio el collar, anillo y brazalete dorados con piedras negras que parecian tener un fuego naranja sobrenatural en su interior, pero los ignoró, lo menos que le interesaba en ese momento era pensar en las excentricidades para esconder joyería del brujo.

¿Dónde estaba ese bueno para nada cuando lo necesitaba?

 _ **La reina Seelie quería un favor suyo, quizás esté en Feerá**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sebastian sintió que la voz en su cabeza le ayudaba en algo; se apresuró en tocar su anillo para aparecer frente a una de las entradas del mundo de las hadas. Seelie le había dicho que quería un favor del brujo, pues no le importaba si lo había hecho ya o no, porque se lo iba a llevar, necesitaba volver a prisa por Alec antes de que su familia lo moviera de lugar y le fuera imposible encontrarlo.

Entró al reino de las hadas con paso resuelto, conocía el camino perfectamente hasta los aposentos de la reina quien en ese momento conversaba con un caballero hada; y al verlo sonrió ampliamente.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern – Dijo – Que sorpresa.

\- ¿Dónde está Jaxx? Lo necesito - Dijo rotundo; Seelie sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Jaxx? ¿El brujo? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

\- No lo sé, y no me importa los favores que estés pidiéndole – Dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano – Solo tráelo aquí, ya.

\- Me parece que has olvidado que aquí no das órdenes – Dijo ella con un tono tan suave como peligroso; chasqueó la lengua – Sin embargo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el brujo seguiría aquí tras ayudarnos?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Le devolvió la pregunta. Sabía que no debía confiar en las hadas, en especial cuando sus respuestas eran con interrogantes.

\- En cualquier caso, no puedo ayudarte; Jaxx no está en mi reino – Dijo – Vino, sí, pero está ayudándome a encontrar una vieja reliquia que deseo. – Sebastian resopló golpeando una de las mesas frente a él volteándolas con algunas botellas con te de flores. - ¿Algo más? ¿Quieres pasar a ver a tu mascota?

Sebastian bufó con molestia ignorándola, dispuesto a marcharse; no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa mujer; si Jaxx no aparecía buscaría a otro brujo; había perdido ya más de una hora intentando localizarlo. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando la opresión en su brazo lo sorprendió.

 _ **¡Alec!**_

Sebastian se detuvo de golpe mirándose el brazo, pero no hizo ninguno otro gesto mientras estuviera frente a la hada. Salió con el mismo paso resuelto del trono de la reina Seelie y luego de los terrenos del reino hada antes de preocuparse por alzar su manga y observar la runa que lo unía al anillo Morgenstern. Se veía negra, casi como si acabara de hacérsela, y producía una sensación opresiva que ya reconocía. Alec había tomado el anillo con intención de comunicarse con él.

Por un segundo temió que el chico hubiese reaccionado y la clave se lo estuviese llevando a la ciudad silenciosa; que el sujetar con fuerza el anillo entre sus manos, era una llamada desesperada de ayuda.

 _ **Alec no haría eso, no llamaría para arriesgarte a que te atrapen**_

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. No muy seguro hasta qué punto eso sería cierto. Alexander, su Alexander, no lo entregaría de esa forma a la Clave, él sabía que Sebastían buscaría ayudarlo, pero no lo llamaría.

A menos que hubiese logrado escapar, y estuviese en un lugar donde era seguro para ambos.

 _ **Está en casa**_

La voz en su cabeza sonó bastante segura. Sebastian no lo dudó; tocó su anillo y volvió a su casa en Idris, su hogar y el de Alec.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus salió de la ducha, no se había tomado ni diez minutos. Había pasado cerca de una hora ya desde que se fugaran del instituto; esperaba que aún les quedara unos treinta minutos más antes de que Robert notara la ausencia de Alec y empezara a buscarlo, pero en cualquier caso tenía que darse prisa; ya había utilizado buena parte del tiempo en amar a Alec como hacía semanas que no podía. Aunque si fuera su elección; lo haría otra vez.

\- ¿Alexander, ya comist...? – La voz de Magnus murió en su garganta al salir del baño y sentir el silencio en el loft. El brujo se apresuró a la habitación pero no había rastro de Alec allí, corrió hacía la sala, donde había hecho aparecer las hamburguesas, y el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver las hamburguesas completamente intactas sin rastros del ojos azules por ningún lugar. - No...no…no- Repitió para sí, chasqueando sus dedos y al segundo estaba seco y vestido. - ¡Alec! ¡Maldición! ¡Alexander!

No hubo respuesta y con cada segundo se sentía cada vez más como un idiota. Se apresuró a cada una de las habitaciones del Loft sin hallar ni rastro de su presencia. Se restregó el rostro con frustración, jalándose su cabello que goteaba agua de la ducha.

¡Se había ido! ¡Alexander se había ido!

Y él era un grandísimo idiota.

Sintió la rabia y la decepción embargarlo. Lo había engañado otra vez, Alec había jugado con él.

 _"No puedes liberarlo, es peligroso" "Solo está fingiendo otra vez"_ las palabas de Isabelle retumbaban en sus oídos de forma odiosa; ¿Alec solo lo había usado para volver con Sebastian? ¿Cada segundo mientras se amaban había sido fingido? ¿Cada te amo?

Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le permitíarespirar mientras la duda crecía. Alexander no podía hacerle eso, él era mejor que eso, si se había ido con Sebastian prácticamenteestaba condenando a Tessa y... ¡Tessa! Un sentimiento de culpa brotó como un volcán: Había puesto en riesgo a Tessa por el chico.

\- No Magnus, contrólate; debe haber una explicación para todo - Intentó calmarse. Tenía que localizar a Alec en primer lugar, cerciorarse que no estaba volviendo con Sebastian, que no lo había traicionado de forma tan dolorosa, porque Alec no era ese tipo de personas. Al menos no su Alec.

Se acercó a la mesa para buscar un mapa e intentar rastrearlo y el pulso le tembló. Se había llevado el anillo Morgenstern.

" _Alexander Morgenstern ¿Te gusta?"_

Sintiólágrimas de rabia acumularse en sus ojos ante el recuerdo de las propias palabras del ojos azules. Rabia hacía si mismo por haberse dejado engañar de esa manera, por haberse permitido confiar tan ciegamente en alguien que no existía ya, solo porque lo amaba.

Y lágrimas de dolor, porque sabía que, ahora, si la clave volvía a encontrarlo, ya no le interesaría hacerlo como prisionero y no creía que él tuviera la fuerza emocional como para intentar evitarlo; había sido engañado dos veces ya, no podría con una tercera.

Apartó las hamburguesas a un lado de la mesa colocando el mapa mundo sobre este quizás con más fuerza de lo necesario debido a la rabia que sentía. Una de las hamburguesas se cayó por el golpe, y un papel se despegó flotando unos centímetros antes de caer lentamente.

Magnus lo tomó al reconocer la letra de Alexander en él y de inmediato no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota aúnmás grande.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Era de Alexander de quien hablaba! El chico al que amaba; el chico que era capaz de sacrificarse por las personas a las que chico que, debía admitirlo, era un estúpido por irse a enfrentar el peligro solo otra vez. Con renovada determinación termino de desplegar el mapa, porque ahora sabia porque se había ido, no lo había explicado en su nota, pero era muy fácil de deducir cuando se le conocía; y eso solo era una razón mayor para encontrarlo.

Realizó los hechizos de rastreo sobre Alec pero no hubo ningún resultado. Anteriormente se habría frustrado por eso, pero ahora que sabíadónde Sebastian había tenido al ojos azules todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, la ausencia de su presencia solo lo cargó de masdeterminación. Invocó un trozo de papel ybolígrafo escribiendo una rápida explicación que envió a través de un mensaje de fuego.

Creó un portal rápidamente tomando el mapa consigo. Estaba decidido, porque aunque Alec se hubiese ido solo, no lo dejaría enfrentarse al peligro sin su ayuda; no lo perdería a manos de Sebastian y sobre su cadáver permitiría que el rubio volviera a subyugarlo a su voluntad; no cuando sabía que lo había elegido a él y las palabras de su nota se repetían en su cerebro.

 _No importa lo que pase, eres el único al que amo_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Salió a prisa escuchando aun los gritos de la mujer tras suyo. Simon intentó ignorarlos y concentrarse en localizar a Jace. Había ido con Isabelle luego de dejar a Clary, Luke y Jocelyn en la enfermería tras la aparición de Sebastian; sabía que la chica quería estar al tanto de lo ocurrido aunque contarle sin que Maryse escuchara no fue tarea fácil: Isabelle estaba enojada, pero su prioridad en ese momento era que el Hermano Enoch terminara de curar a su madre.

Pero todo se complicó cuando Robert llegó hacía tan solo unos minutos, llevándose a la muchacha Lightwood y al hermano silencioso sin tomar la precaución de bajar la voz para no alarmar a la jefa del instituto y fue ahí donde todo se volvió un caos.

Corrió escaleras abajo, estaba casi seguro de haber visto a Jace la última vez, en planta baja. Y en efecto lo vio subir las escaleras a prisa con las manos cargadas de lo que parecían ser flechas y una Naginata.

\- ¡Jace! - Lo llamó a prisa antes de que el chico se perdiera por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó este deteniéndose exasperado - ¿Dónde está Clary? - Preguntó al notar su ausencia.

\- En la enfermería con Jocelyn - Dijo y agregó a prisa. - Robert fue por Isabelle hace unos minutos: necesitan a la encargada del instituto como testigo para la declaración.

\- ¿Declaración? ¿Qué declaración? - Preguntó sintiendo el corazón darle un salto.

\- Los hermanos silenciosos trajeron ya la espada mortal, tomaran la declaración de Alec y se lo llevaran.

El rubio apenas y lo escuchó dio vuelta sobre sus pies dispuesto a correr a por su Parabatai, pero Simon lo sujetó: no había sido por Alec que había buscado a Jace.

\- ¡Lewis déjame!

\- ¡Jace! Maryse escuchó todo; está histérica y se puede hacer daño intentando llegar hasta él; el hermano Enoch la dejó con el hermano Yosiah, pero él dijo que sería bueno que tú hablaras con ella. - El rubio miró a Simon y luego en dirección al pasillo que lo llevaría al cuarto de Alec y apretó el puñado de flechas en sus manos, colocándolas con rudeza en el pecho del vampiro.

\- Dáselas a Magnus, o a Jem o Tessa; diles que averigüen con cual le atravesaste la mano a Alec y analicen esa sangre - Simon asintió parcialmente perplejo - ¡A prisa! - Le gritó, pero fue él quien echó a correr en dirección a Maryse, Naginata en mano.

Al llegar a la habitación de la mujer, se dio cuenta que había hecho bien en ir por ella primero. Maryse forcejeaba con el hermano Yosiah quien intentaba impedir que se pusiera de pie; la herida en su abdomen se había reabierto y manchaba con sangre la bata que llevaba y las sabanas, pero a Maryse no podía importarle menos.

\- ¡Me importa un demonio Yosiah, es mi hijo, es mi instituto y exijo estar presente!

 _Tu estado..._

\- ¡A la mierda mi estado! No se llevarán a Alexander ¡Sobre mi cadáver! - Por un segundo Jace no pudo evitar contemplar a la mujer, totalmente orgulloso.

\- Maryse tienes que calmarte - Habló el rubio acercándose, enfundándose el arma en el cinturón de batalla del pantalón, agradeciendo que el mango partido se lo permitiera. La mujer volteó a verlo iracunda.

\- Alec...

\- Te llevare con Alec pero tienes que dejar que te coloque las Iratze primero - Ofertó.

 _Ella no puede pararse aún._

\- ¿Y quién nos va a detener? ¿Tu? - No pudo evitar el tono sarcástico al responder al hermano silencioso. En cambio, se acercó a su madre adoptiva quien se había calmado un poco mientras abría la bata para permitirle que le colocara las iratzes.

Jace así lo hizo; colocando una runa en cada punto cardinal de la herida.

\- Jace, es Alec; él no es un mal Nefilim, no podemos dejarlo a su suerte - Susurró la mujer cuando este iba por la segunda. Se notaba realmente cansada emocionalmente- Yo conozco a mi hijo... Es tu parabatai, de seguro...de seguro Sebastian le hizo algo- Parecía desesperada en convencerlo.

\- Lo sé, estoy intentando demostrar que sus acciones no fueron su culpa; también Magnus - Aseguró él y notó como la expresión de Maryse se renovaba en esperanza.

\- ¿Que ha dicho Alec? ¿Has hablado con él? - El chico desvió la mirada avergonzado, solo había hablado con Alec una vez, y las cosas que él e Izzy le dijeron no habían sido muy bonitas. En lugar de responder terminó la cuarta runa y se incorporó.

\- Vamos; no vamos a entregarle a Alec a la clave sin luchar.

\- Definitivam...- Maryse respingó cuando a medio camino de ser incorporada por Jace a pesar de las quejas de Yosiah, una pequeña bola de fuego apareció frente a ella, envolviendo una nota. Jace la sujetó firmemente de un brazo y la cintura mientras que la mujer tomaba el papel.

Maryse reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía estilizada: como jefa del instituto habían sido muchas las veces que recibió notas por asuntos oficiales del alto brujo de Brooklyn.

\- ¡Oh Raziel! - Exclamó mientras sus ojos ávidos leían la carta. Jace intentó ojearla pero el pulso de la mujer temblaba; incluso vio como llegado cierto punto, las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.-Max...- Ahogó; Jace la miró confundido pero ella ya negaba decidida - ¡Robert! ¡Tenemos que buscar a Robert! Y todo el que nos pueda ayudar...

\- ¿Maryse, que decía? - Preguntó ayudándola a caminar a través del pasillo.

\- Vamos a ir por Sebastian, vamos a salvar a mis hijos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¿T…Tessa?- Balbuceó Jem ruborizándose por completo al darse cuenta todo lo que había dicho de la chica frente a ella misma, la chica victoriana no lo miró; en cambio observaba al resto de los presentes que estaban tan sorprendidos como desconcertados.

\- ¡Lo ayudaste a escapar! - La acusó Kaelie

-¡Esto es traición a la Clave! - Espetó Robert; estaba furioso.

\- Te ayudo a evitar que pierdas dos hijos otra vez, Robert Lightwood - Soltó Tessa alzando el rostro de manera desafiante.

\- Alec nos traiciono a todos; mamá casi muere por su culpa - Rugió Isabelle - ¡Y tú lo dejas ir, como si no hubiera hecho nada!

\- No era él, no realmente – Replicó Tessa seria - Era Sebastian a través de esas pociones, tal vez deberían aprender a no otorgar culpas que no le corresponde- Dijo valiéndose de las palabras de Jem.

\- Culpable es culpable con o sin pociones – Dijo Kaelie, Tessa la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Theresa Gray, eres cómplice de Alec y por tanto cómplice de Sebastian - Decretó Robert.

\- Es una suerte que ya este presa entonces - Desafió la cambiante mostrando las cadenas en sus muñecas - Pero estás equivocado con tu hijo Robert; Alec no se fue para unirse a Sebastian; se fue junto a Magnus para recuperar a Max.

Por una milésima de segundo el silencio cubrió la sala. Jem miró a Tessa con sorpresa al igual que de Isabelle; Kaelie por su parte dio un paso atrás.

\- ¿Max?- Preguntó Isabelle mirando confundida a su padre quien había endurecido el rostro ante la mención de su hijo menor - ¡No nos quieras ver cara de idiota! - Rugió ella abalanzándose sobre Tessa. Jem se interpuso evitando que la pelo negro lograra hacerle daño a la castaña. - Ese monstruo mató a Max y convirtió a Alec en un monstruo igual a él - Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. La mirada desafiante de Tessa se suavizó.

\- No es así - Intentó hacerla entender - Alec volvió a ser el mismo de siempre gracias al fuego celestial; lo salvó como salvó a Jem.

\- Tonterías- Bufó la hada con un resoplido.

\- Creo que es verdad - Aseguró Jem contraviniendo a la hada - No conocemos a Alec como ustedes; pero su mirada cambió luego de que el fuego nos cubriera.

\- Si es cierto, debió quedarse para el interrogatorio.

\- Solo lo habrían visto como culpable - Espetó Tessa a Jia - Él hizo todas esas cosas y será eso lo que le pregunten; ¿le preguntaran por qué? Porque amaba a Sebastian, porque los odiaba a ustedes... ¿Pero porque tenía esos sentimientos? La espada mortal no se los dirá... – Suspiró – Alec está dispuesto a entregarse luego de salvar a Max – Aseguró.

\- ¡Deja de meter a mi hermano en esto! - Rugió Isabelle fuera de sí; Jem no la había soltado pero aun así ella intentó llegar hasta la bruja.

\- Isabelle - La voz seria de Maryse desde la puerta la detuvo. Volvieron la mirada hacia ella. La mujer tenía una mano sobre su abdomen y se veía el dolor y el esfuerzo en su rostro, pero aun así había llegado hasta allí. Jace estaba a su lado, le servía de apoyo sujetándola de la cintura y teniendo una mano de ella por sobre su hombro. En esta mano la mujer llevaba una carta. - Tessa tiene razón.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la más joven fuera de sí.

\- Maryse - Exclamó Robert incrédulo.

\- ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba? - Intervino Jia intentando mantenerse sensata.

\- Bane me escribió - Dijo mostrando la carta - Explica todo; porque ayudó a Alec y a donde irán; necesitan nuestra ayuda, no podemos abandonarle.

\- Podría ser una trampa – Rugió Robert. Jace bufó, parecía que lo único que le impedía replicar como quería era que debía mantener en pie a Maryse - No podemos confiar en Magnus Bane.

\- ¿Porque no? - Intervino Tessa con molestia - ¿Porque es un submundo?

\- Porque ama a Alec - Escupió Robert - Haría lo que fuera por él.

\- ¿No lo amamos todos nosotros? - La voz de Maryse fue mortal y congeló al inquisidor. Tessa le sonrió; Maryse continuó. – Como jefa del instituto convoqué ya al Conclave – Dijo seria –Así que vamos a ir por Sebastian y salvar a Alexander y a Max.

\- ¡Por favor Maryse, no puedes creer esa mentira!

\- ¡YO LO VI EN PRAGA! – Gritó la mujer soltándose de Jace y dando un paso al frente encarando a Robert. Isabelle se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa, mirando de su madre a su padre – No sé como pero mi pequeño está vivo, Robert. No me importa si tú y tu estúpida clave no quiere ayudar, no me vas a detener.

Robert estaba lívido. Observaba a su ex esposa sin saber que decir. Jace dio un paso al frente colocándose junto a Maryse por precaución, sin embargo no se detuvo en la mujer, en su lugar se dirigió a Jia, Robert e Isabelle.

\- Magnus sabe dónde estará Sebastian; él está esperando solo a Alec – Aseguró y agregó – Aun más importante que eso – El chico desenfundó la naginata exhibiéndola frente al resto – Tenemos un arma que puede derrotar a Sebastian.

\- Es… - Preguntó Jia maravillada por el brillo dorado en la hoja de la Naginata.

\- Fuego celestial, si – Aseguró y agregó - ¿Así que van a ayudar, o la clave seguirá siendo los mismos inútiles de siempre?

Jia lo observó con el ceño fruncido; sin embargo algo en su expresión dejaba claro que debía estar manteniendo una rápida conversación mental con el hermano Enoch antes de exclamar.

\- Necesitaremos toda la ayuda de la clave – Dijo con tono imperativo – Me comunicaré de inmediato con Patrick para que los reúna, mientras tanto debemos conseguir toda la ayuda que podamos de nuestros aliados del submundo – Se dirigió puntualmente a Kaelie quien resopló; Jia la miró por un segundo antes de volverse en dirección a Tessa – Si vas a luchar, conseguiré un brujo que te libere.

\- ¿Qué? – Replicó Kaelie. Tessa en cambio sonrió de lado y jaló de las cadenas. Estas la liberaron al instante desapareciendo ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

\- No habrán pensado que Magnus me dejó realmente encadenada – Dijo y agregó totalmente seria – Por supuesto que lucharé.

\- Ambos – Aseguró Jem parándose a su lado.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Kaelie no lo soportó más y salió de la habitación furiosa. Jia suspiró, ahí iba uno de sus aliados del submundo. Se masajeó las sienes dirigiéndose a Maryse.

\- Esto no libera de culpa a Alec, Maryse. – La mujer asintió. Lo primero era traer de vuelta con vida a sus hijos, ya luego se encargaría de la Clave. Jia salió de la habitación dispuesta a comunicarse con su esposo mientras que Tessa y Jem se apresuraron a salir para hablar con Luke y reunir a los submundos aliados en Nueva York. Maryse y Jace se quedaron en la habitación, mirando con molestia a Robert e Isabelle quienes parecían no saber qué hacer o decir.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó la mujer con molestia más no esperó respuesta. Se apoyó en Jace y exclamó – Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para luchar.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Abrió la puerta del santuario resoplando enojada; Lily alzó la mirada de inmediato incorporándose de la silla al verla, podía ver en la actitud de la mujer hada, y en la forma en que golpeó la puerta que algo no había salido bien.

\- ¿Ya se llevaron al Lightwood? – La hada resopló.

\- ¿Llevárselo? ¡Esos Nefilims son unos inútiles! – Se quejó – Bane escribió una carta, están completamente convencidos que Alexander es inocente, y que si se enfrentan a Sebastian lo salvaran a él y al otro hijo, Max.

\- ¿Qué? – Lily alzó la voz realmente ofendida - ¿Esto es una burla? ¡Raphael murió por culpa de ese chico! No podemos permitir que lo liberen.

\- ¿Liberarlo? – Bufó con sorna – Hace un buen rato que Bane lo hizo, quien estaba aquí era Tessa Gray y la Cónsul autorizó su liberación para que los acompañe a "luchar contra Sebastian" – Se mofó.

\- ¡Eso es una burla al submundo! – Dijo con ofensa. - ¡Por ese chico murieron muchos de los nuestros! De Bane lo entiendo pero ¿Y Luke? ¿Aceptó eso? – Kaelie se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que el lobo no había estado presente, pero no había que ser un genio para saber de qué lado se pondría–Olvídalo, Graymark no es más que el perro faldero de la clave.

\- No de toda la clave – Negó Kaelie – El consejo está cegado por el Inquisidor y Bane, pero estoy segura que el resto de la Clave nos apoyaría.

\- A los Nefilims no les importa lo que nos pase a los Submundos, no se pondrán contra uno de los suyos por nosotros.

\- Ah, pero Alexander Lightwood causó el ataque a Idris y estoy segura que ninguno de ellos lo sabe aún – Dijo. Lily la miró con los ojos como plato. – La Clave no confía en el pueblo de las hadas pese a que no podemos mentir, pero estoy segura que te escucharán – Dijo con rotundidad – Ellos no se dejarán comprar por esa absurda idea del chico volviendo de la muerte.

\- La clave querrá vengar a sus muertos, y con eso vengaran también a los nuestros. – Le dio la razón. Kaelie asintió viéndola como salía a prisa del santuario por la puerta para submundos. La hada sonrió de lado de una manera torcida antes de seguirla.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Apretó el anillo en su mano con fuerza; no estaba claro cómo funcionaba eso. ¿Sebastian lo sentía? ¿O más allá de eso, sabía dónde estaba él? No estaba seguro, pero presentía que cualquiera fuese el caso, Sebastian lo encontraría.

Había conseguido que, un joven brujo de Brooklyn que había trabajado un par de veces para el instituto, le hiciera un portal a cambio de que el instituto le debiera un favor, sabía que el brujo se llevaría un chasco cuando fuese ante su madre y esta negara saber a lo que se refería, pero no tenía cabeza para preocuparse por eso justo en ese momento mientras contemplaba la fachada de la casa de Sebastian.

Salvo el sonido del pequeño rio que pasaba junto a la casa, había un silencio un tanto espeluznante; Alec se estremeció, no sabía si era solo el mal presentimiento que eso le daba o era la idea de volver a entrar por voluntad propia a esa casa, en busca de Sebastian.

Se acercó a la puerta principal con paso lento, tomando el pomo con el pulso tembloroso, sin dejar de apretar el anillo Morgenstern. No hacía ni dos noches que se había sentido pleno al imaginarse como "Alexander Morgenstern" ahora solo se estremecía ante la simple idea de haberlo considerado.

O quizás el estremecimiento era tan solo por encontrarse allí, de nuevo en el lugar que por semanas consideró su hogar, un lugar que apenas puso un pie dentro en ese momento, sintió tan propio como ajeno.

Por un segundo imaginó que nada de los últimos días había ocurrido, y que Max lo recibiría emocionado preguntándole como le había ido en la misión para luego ambos preparar algo de comer y esperar a que Sebastian volviera para cenar. Fue solo un segundo antes que un olor llamara su atención: el olor metalizado de la sangre seca acompañado del putrefacto de la carne en descomposición. Se llevó la mano a la nariz; habían pasado tres noches desde que se marchó de allí, ¿qué demonios?

Alec respingó al acercarse a la sala; el sofá, donde se había besado con Sebastian en varias ocasiones estaba manchado en sangre y a sus pies estaba el cuerpo de Crossfire, un oscuro al que no había conocido mucho, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarlo con pena; se estremeció cuando vio la cabeza de Keyland, y un poco más allá a Caitlin y Wellsnow, otro par de oscuros también asesinados y así habían más: el cuello en un ángulo anómalo, puñaladas repetidas en el cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Sintió una tirantez en el estómago. ¿La clave habría atrapado a Sebastian junto a sus oscuros? Negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que no, Sebastian no iba a ser tan fácil de capturar, no sería una simple emboscada en casa lo que acabaría con él.

Esta vez el estremecimiento fue totalmente desagradable al darse cuenta del curso de sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba preocupándose por ese asesino? Por supuesto que no, él se preocupaba por Max, porque si habían atacado al rubio, ¿Que había pasado con su hermano?

Observó el lugar y una jarra con agua llamó su atención; sintió una tirantez en la boca a la par que la sensación de sed volvía y se asustó: lo último que quería era ponerse a alucinar justo en ese momento. Sin embargo, no fue tan intenso como había ocurrido en el instituto, no era ni la décima parte. Respiró profundo y rápidamente se arrepintió al llenarse los pulmones del putrefacto olor.

Atravesó la sala llevándose la mano a la nariz y sacudiendo la otra para espantar la cantidad de moscas a su alrededor sintiendo como el color desaparecía de su rostro con cada paso. Si los oscuros estaban así, fuera cual fuera el motivo de su estado, ¿dónde estaba su hermano?

No pudo evitar un salto atrás con un grito horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de Merrywell picado en dos.

\- No... no...- Negó; ese hombre era el niñero de Max; Sebastian siempre lo encargaba al cuidado de su hermanito desde que Bullheart fuese atrapado por la clave. No pudo evitar que el pánico más visceral se apoderara de él: al verlo así, el peor de los escenarios se plantó en su cabeza. - ¡Max! ¡Max! - Gritó dándose prisa en correr a la escalera. Tenía que encontrar a su hermanito; una pista de donde estaba porque él estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Corrió escaleras arriba a prisa hacía la habitación del niño, abrió la puerta con una patada y no supo que pensar.

El cuarto de Max estaba desordenado pero nada fuera del desorden habitual del niño. Sus mangas estaban allí al igual que la ropa, pero del pequeño no había rastro.

\- ¡MAX! – Gritó - ¡MAX!

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscarlo en toda la casa; quizás su hermano se había escondido al ver el desastre de la planta baja, o había escapado, tropezó en medio del pasillo con algo o mejor dicho alguien que apareció sin aviso en medio del pasillo. Alec no lo esperaba como tampoco lo esperaba la otra persona y ambos cayeron al suelo con el ojos azules sobre él.

Sus ojos color zafiro se fijaron en unos sorprendidos de color negro.

\- Alexander...- La voz de Sebastian sonó contenida, como si apenas pudiera dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Todo el cuerpo de Alec se estremeció al escucharlo, al notar la forma en que Sebastian lo miraba; sin saber muy bien si de una manera agradable o no, en cualquier caso, no tuvo mucho tiempo a pensarlo. Sebastian se apoderó de sus labios con tanta intensidad que le robó el aliento. Las manos del medio demonio se aferraron al chico como a una tabla salvavidas mientras giraba sobre el suelo para dejarlo bajo suyo.

Eso era...no sabía cómo definirlo: su mente recordaba el deseo ferviente y creciente que hasta ahora había sentido por el semi demonio cuando lo besaba; deseo que ya no estaba, ni de cerca. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba el rechazo o el asco que habría esperado

\- Volviste- Le susurró Sebastian a su oído; una de sus manos había alcanzado la mejilla del chico en lo que Alec interpretó como una caricia. El nefilim no sabía cómo actuar; su mente intentaba ser sensata pero su cuerpo estaba complacido por la familiaridad de su tacto -Volviste a mí- Sebastian besó su mejilla y su rostro y Alec volvió a estremecerse: eran verdes, sus ojos eran verdes y brillaban de una forma extraña, un brillo acuoso: ¿lagrimas?

Sin embargo, no se detuvo a pensarlo; algo había funcionado como interruptor en su cerebro: _volviste a mí._

\- No volví por ti; volví por Max- Dijo apartándose al rubio de encima con un movimiento que él mismo le había enseñado; intentó atrapar a Sebastian con su cuerpo, pero el rubio no se lo puso fácil y el forcejeo inició. Rodaron por el pasillo en una lucha por tomar el control del otro.

 _ **Ha cambiado**_ – La voz en el interior de Sebastian estaba claro; mientras forcejeaban como siempre, había algo en la ferocidad del ojos azules, que le demostraba que no era, de hecho, similar a los forcejeos a los que estaban acostumbrados.

Fue Sebastian quien finalmente tomó el control, inmovilizándolo una vez más contra el suelo, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser negros, y sonreían peligrosamente cuando atrapó los labios del ojiazul otra vez; esta vez de forma posesiva. Alec se removió forcejeando con él, mordiéndole el labio con ahínco y aprovechando el momento para golpearlo y apartarlo con una patada.

Se incorporó a prisa empuñando el cuchillo serafín que llevaba atado a su cintura a nombre de " _Makael_ " Sebastian por su parte se incorporó lentamente, tenía un hilillo de sangre cayendo desde la comisura labial y su mirada fría y oscura se endureció al dirigirla a Alexander; quien reprimió un estremecimiento, esta vez completamente claro que no era de agrado en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Max...? ¿Max...? Él no está aquí - Dijo con esa expresión peligrosa.

\- Si le hiciste algo juro por Raziel que...

\- ¿Que vas a hacer Alexander? ¿Lanzarme una flecha otra vez? - Preguntó con burla- Pensé que habíamos acordado que esas cosas traían consigo castigos. - Alec se estremeció, recordaba el "castigo" Sebastian se había llevado a Max, le había hecho creer que lo entregaría a un duende y luego, cuando volvió...

Se ruborizó.

\- Solo...solo dime que no le pasó nada - Dijo señalando preocupado a la planta baja, bajando el cuchillo serafín derrotado.

 _ **No sigas cometiendo errores, dile lo que hiciste con Max**_

\- ¿Me crees capaz de lastimar a Max como a un simple oscuro? - Preguntó con una falsa ofensa que Alec interpretó como que, de hecho, si, era capaz, después de todo ¿No había sido él quien asesinó a Max en primer lugar? Alec se turbó: había pensado que la clave los había atacado, ¿cómo es que no le paso por la mente esa posibilidad? La más obvia.

\- Fuiste tú...

\- Ellos fallaron - Dijo con simpleza- Y por su culpa los nefilims te pusieron en mi contra Alexander, lo veo en la forma en que me miras.

 _ **No, no**_

\- En tu contra...- Repitió sintiendo la ira bullir de su pecho - ¡Tú me pusiste en contra de todo lo que creo como Nefilim! ¡Mi familia, la clave, Magnus! - gritó. La mirada de Sebastian centelló ante la mención del brujo.

 _ **¡Cállate! –**_ Le advirtió la voz, pero él lo ignoró.

\- ¡No me hagas reír Alexander! - Le espetó- ¡Bane te tenia atado como a un perro! - Alec no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Fui por ti- Dijo y el desconcierto del muchacho aumentó - Pero no pude liberarte - Se notaba realmente frustrado - Y estaba por volver cuando sentí que me llamabas con el anillo. - Se movió muy rápido; demasiado, dejando a Alec acorralado contra la pared- Si solo vienes por Max, ¿dónde están los refuerzos? ¿Dónde está tu brujo? ¿Tu familia?

Alec no respondió; estaba dispuesto a golpearlo una vez más, pero Sebastian intervino el golpe, sujetando la muñeca de Alexander con el puño a escasos centímetros de su rostro y una sonrisa amplia.

\- Ven conmigo - Le pidió - Si quieres a Max de nuevo, ven conmigo.

 _ **¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes chantajearlo así!**_

\- ¿Por qué? - Alec no podía mentirse; había ido considerando la posibilidad, pero no por eso se hacía más agradable o fácil de aceptar.

\- Porque necesitas una excusa para aceptar que sigues siendo mío- Dijo y sus labios besaron sus nudillos donde el anillo Morgenstern descansaba, antes de besar sus labios una vez más; paralizados por sus palabras.

¿Una excusa? él no necesitaba excusas porque no era suyo: Magnus tenía razón, él se pertenecía a sí mismo; y sin embargo no encontró la voluntad para apartar a Sebastian ni su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- Ven conmigo Alec – Susurró, su tono había vuelto a ser sedoso y estremecedor.

El chico no supo que responder; en cambio miró a su alrededor cuando sintió como el olor putrefacto había cambiado a uno azufrado.

Ya no estaba en la casa; Sebastian lo había sacado de allí mientras lo besaba, se encontraban ahora en una especie de cueva, Alec podía ver las paredes de piedra que le resultaban vagamente conocidas.

\- ¿Dónde me trajiste? - Preguntó apartándose de inmediato. Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

\- La clave nos está buscando Alexander; irán a mi casa en cualquier momento - Aseguró - Ven conmigo a Edom, alzaremos el infierno y volveremos como sus regentes - Ofreció tendiéndole la mano de forma solemne - Y entonces sí, te devolveré a Max.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Será que a fin de cuentas Alec si busca solo una excusa para irse con Sebastian? ¿O es Magnus su único y gran amor?**

 **Personalmente, me encantó escribir a Maryse toda decidida e imponente ante Robert y el consejo aun estando herida; y AMÉ escribir la escena de Magnus y Alec, realmente es mi favorita en este cap n.n confieso que la idea principal era que fuera muuuuuuuucho más explícita, pero luego al terminar todo consideré que como está representaba lo que quería para la escena; así que lo siento por las que esperaban mucho más Malec u.u**

 **Oh y esas hadas… no sé pero para mí como que algo huele mal ahí.**

 **Hare lo posible por no tardar tanto para el próximo cap, en serio x.**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**


	27. PIII-C27: Conflicto

**Holaaaa a todos!**

 **Oh lo sé lo sé u.u volví a tardarme horrores, está vez más de un mes u.u pero les prometo que no se repetirá ¿Qué? ¿No me creen? Si, si, lo sè u.u lo he dicho muchas veces ya peroooo… ¿Y si les digo que ya terminé todo el fics? :D solo me falta hacer correcciones y ya pero está listo jojo**

 **Bueno bueno, como siempre, me divertí mucho leyendo sus teorías, me hacen sentir tan mala a veces jojojo… en fin, gracias a todos por leer, dar fav o follow, especialmente a** _MaferBL, Nina, Tommy, Noesis, Lalala, perdizRyhe, Rebe Marauder, rosebenson19, Oti Malec, Marian, SandraDom, minerva y kmarcheggiani_ **por rus reviews y PM… contesto n.n**

 **MaferBL:** me alegra ver que has recapacitado respecto al destino de Alec jajaja, son 29 capítulos mas el epilogo (es decir 30) así que, sin contar esta, quedan 3 actualizaciones más. Gracias por todo tu apoyo :) un beso :3

 **Nina:** Sebastian viene teniendo muchos destellos de humanidad últimamente ;) pero si, lo tuvo jajaja un beso.

 **Tommy:** espero que no hayas explotado jajaja, en serio, lamento la tardanza u.u un beso.

 **Noesis** : Lamento la tardanza u.u pero descuida que aquí viene la caballería jajaja me alegra que te guste, un beso :3

 **Lalala:** oh morir? Yo no dije nada sobre morir *se hace la loca descaradamente* jajajaja en mi defensa diré que tu pediste la pista jojojo oh bien, me ganaste, no se me ocurrió esa idea xD Alec se ha andado de besucón xD vale que no era él, pero igual xD me encanta despertarte el lado Malec..cofparaluegopisotearlocof digo digo x.x jajaja Jace es lento, pero al menos está haciendo algo xD me alegra que la escena Malec te gustara como quedó :P oh vamos, llamando bipolar a Magnus cuando todo el review estás "pobre Magnus, pobre sebas, malec, sebalec" jajajaja ame escribir esa escena de Maryse, créeme. ¡Por Raziel! Amo esa canción y ahora por tu culpa no puedo escucharla como antes xD sinceramente, "alec se pertenece a si mismo" y me lo imaginé cantando a lo Gloria Trevi: "no soy de ellos, ni soy tuyo yo soy miooooo" xD aunque pensándolo bien, toda esa canción ambientaría muy bien a Alec cuando estuvo con lo de las pociones por ahí por el cap 22 xD oh sabes? Releyendo algunas cosas del fics… Sebastian realmente si lo a admitido ya, con todas sus letras le dijo "te amo" a alec en los primeros caps cuando estaba totalmente drogado de poción de amor xD sinceramente, tengo en mente mil finales, consideré muchísimas opciones a medida que el fics iba avanzando, pero no sé, ya veremos ;P Sebalec al desnudo jajajaajaja xD oh… loo de separarlo y quemarlo con fuego celestial fue literal .-. no lo había notado hasta ahora xD sobre tu teoría cortita… tendrás que esperar a ver… aunque se me rompió el corazón con lo que pusiste :'(

 **Oti malec:** oh espero que en este mes le haya dado chance a las uñas de crecerte un poquito jajajaja, me alegra que te gustara, espero que este cap también te guste, besos :3

 **Marian:** oh porque te asustó? Bien que pudo ser "la última vez que Alec" comía pizza o algo así xD oh bueno, ya veremos qué lado de la fuerza (?) gana xD Besos.

 **minerva:** jjajajajaj, créeme, no eres la única xD y mi parabatai no deja de pedírmelo. Me alegra que te guste, un beso :3

 **Al resto por inbox :D**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo leer n.n**

Parte III: Redención

 _ **Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado, o al menos descuidado**_

Martin Luther King

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27: Conflicto**

 _"Porque qué fácil es matar a otros cuando no sientes nada"_

 **Sense8**

 **.*.*.*.**

El alboroto en la sala del Gard no cesaba, no habían podido reunir a la clave en pleno, pero si a muchos de los Nefilims que seguían en Idris. Y todos se habían mostrado ofendidos ante lo que Lily había tenido para contar.

El hijo del Inquisidor fue quien abrió las puertas de Idris a Sebastian, era él el responsable de la muerte de los familiares de todos los presentes, había participado en los ataques de los institutos y no conforme con eso estaba siendo protegido por sus figuras de autoridad: La Cónsul y el Inquisidor además de dos de los miembros del submundo.

\- Mantengan la calma – Intentó alzar la voz Patrick Penhallow consiguiendo acallar un poco el alboroto – Hemos puesto nuestra confianza y fe en Robert y Jia, estoy seguro que sus decisiones están plenamente justificadas y nos tendrán una explicación en la brevedad.

\- ¿Explicación? ¡No me interesa una explicación! – Gritó una chica, apenas lo suficientemente mayor para ser admitida en las reuniones - ¡Mi abuela murió en el ataque por culpa de ese chico! – Patrick la reconoció, Cossette le parecía recordar que se llamaba, había visto a la abuela de la chica morir en los brazos de Jia.

\- ¡El chico debe ser juzgado!

\- ¡Debe pagar! – Gritaban voces de acuerdo. Patrick observó a la multitud sin saber muy bien cómo actuar al respecto. Kaelie que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a la sombra de Lily dio un paso al frente.

\- No es solo el chico; en nombre de mi señora, la Reina Seelie, exijo que el consejo sea reestructurado; como miembros del submundo no podemos confiar en líderes que ocultan y se alían con asesinos.

\- Tu reina es la primera aliada de Sebastian – Se escuchó alguien gritar.

\- ¿Según quién? – Preguntó la mujer del pueblo Feéra - ¿Según los que ayudan al amante de Sebastian Morgensten a huir de la justicia de la clave?

El alboroto de voces se alzó una vez más. Todos intentando alzar la voz sobre los demás algunos en defensa de Jia y Robert pero la mayoría condenando sus acciones y exigiendo respuestas y justicia. Un Nefilim guardia entró a la sala acercándose a Patrick parecía realmente agitado cuando se inclinó sobre su oído para susurrar.

\- La Cónsul se ha comunicado; al parecer saben dónde está Sebastian Morgenstern y necesitan ayuda. – Mientras le entregaba una nota, que este leyó a prisa.

Patrick observó al mensajero y luego a la multitud furiosa. Tenía que manejar la información de forma que aplacara los ánimos de todos. Alzó la voz por encima del tumulto llamando la atención una vez más.

\- MI ESPOSA – Gritó, el alboroto se calmó un poco por lo que volvió a bajar la voz – Se ha comunicado y como les dije tiene una buena explicación – Dijo mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda marcha – El plan de liberar al chico dio resultado: los ha llevado directo a la localización de Sebastian – Un murmullo sobre excitado se escuchó. Patrick pudo observar la genuina sorpresa de Lily pero entrecerró los ojos con sospecha al ver como Kaelie por el contrario se mostraba enojada - Están en Idris y necesitan nuestra ayuda ¡Esta noche debemos derrotar a Sebastian, es la única manera de que todas las muertes que hemos sufrido no sean en vano!

\- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó de inmediato un robusto Nefilim ruso empuñando sus espadas.

\- ¡Sebastian Morgenstern se llevó a mi hermano, por supuesto que ayudare! – Exclamó Helen, Aline asintió decidida y como ellas muchos otros se unieron.

\- Los hijos de la noche no dudaremos en ayudar – Saltó Lily de inmediato. Los Nefilims se incorporaban uno a uno dispuestos a dar su vida para acabar de una vez por todas con esa guerra, pero Patrick no apartaba la mirada de Kaelie, la mujer hada apretaba los puños furiosa, no apartó la mirada cuando esta alzó la suya conectándola con la de él, ni cuando alzó la barbilla de forma desafiante con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios antes de exclamar por encima de la multitud.

\- El pueblo Seelie también ayudará; necesitamos toda la ayuda para acabar con la amenaza y _atrapar_ al chico Lightwood.

\- ¿Atrapar? – Bufó Cossette – Quien se alía a Sebastian por su voluntad merece el mismo destino que él.

\- No necesitamos prisioneros- La secundó el ruso.

Los Nefilims bramaron de acuerdo con sus palabras mientras terminaban de marcarse runas; listos para el combate. Patrick se restregó el rostro: había salvado a su esposa y Robert condenando al chico. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de impotencia al ver la sonrisa de triunfo que la hada le dirigía.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Seelie observó la puerta por la que Sebastian había salido tan solo minutos atrás sin moverse hasta que uno de sus caballeros de la corte entró para informarle que el medio demonio había salido ya del reino, solo entonces la mujer se permitió sonreír casi maquiavélicamente y levantarse de su trono para encaminarse por uno de los tantos caminos de Feéra que la acercaría a una de las entradas en Boston.

Sebastian Morgenstern se había vuelto bastante molesto desde que perdiera el norte de sus actos y empezara a actuar cegado por sus estúpidos sentimientos por el chico Lightwood; pero lo que le molestaba era que creyera que por eso podía usar el Reino Seelie a su antojo dejándola a ella a un lado a merced de la clave cuando le convino o tratando a su corte como niñeros.

Se despejó de esos pensamientos con un gesto de la mano; no era de saldar cuentas con Sebastian, el chico Lightwood y el resto de los nefilims de lo que debía preocuparse, de eso se estaba encargando Kaelie.

Apareció entre la vegetación cubierta en nieve de la plaza; el glamour impidió que los mundanos cerca repararan ella, y caminó atravesando la calle para dirigirse a una de las casas visibles al frente.

No; le competían asuntos más importantes; asuntos estrechamente relacionados a Feéra.

La puerta estaba abierta por lo que solo se dio paso a través de esta sin prestar demasiada atención al recibidor, y deteniéndose ante las salvaguardas que impedirían que continuaran. Había un paragüero tirado al suelo, pero Seelie ni siquiera bajó la mirada para fijarse. En cambio, solo cerró la puerta entrando todo lo que la salvaguarda la permitió.

\- ¿Nuestro querido amigo ha querido colaborar? – Preguntó alzando la voz solo una octava. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de observar a uno de sus caballeros hadas bajar las escaleras, realizando una reverencia al llegar frente a ella.

\- Se rehúsa, mi señora.

\- Tráelo ante mí – Ordenó. Él caballero emitió un silbido bajo en respuesta antes de comentar.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern estuvo aquí buscándolo; nos mantuvimos ocultos en la planta alta.

\- También lo buscó en el reino – Dijo ella haciendo un gesto de desdén; al menos el hijo de Valentine le había servido para algo, después de todo, fue él quien envió a ese brujo a su reino en primer lugar.

Vio como un grupo de cuatro hadas descendían por las escaleras; un par de ellas sujetaban de los brazos a alguien, su cabeza estaba gacha y sus pies palmeados golpeaban los escalones siendo arrastrados por estos. Seelie notó los muñones ensangrentados en que terminaban sus brazos. Sin embargo, no se confió, las manos de los brujos eran la principal manera de canalizar su magia, pero aun sin ellas eran capaces de realizarla.

\- Mi querido Jaxx ¿Has pensado en lo conveniente que es para ti dejar de resistirte? – Preguntó ella con voz melosa. El brujo alzó el rostro débilmente, pero al ver a la mujer se hizo de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para escupirle a los pies. Una de las hadas lo golpeó fuertemente.

La reina Seelie no pareció ofendida por el gesto; mas no movió ni un musculo mientras las hadas le daban una paliza al brujo. Hizo un gesto con la mano deteniéndolos. El brujo boqueaba, con sangre en su rostro.

\- Si tan solo quitaras estas salvaguardas, podríamos hablar más cómodamente – Aseguró ella - ¿O es que quieres permanecer allí encerrado con mis caballeros? No parce que te esté yendo bien

\- No me importa, que se pudran aquí conmigo – Dijo este – Pero no te daré las joyas de Edom. – Por primera vez, la reina Seelie se mostró realmente ofendida irguiéndose a todo lo que daba para hacerlo lo más solemnemente que podía.

\- Esas prendas son propiedad de las hadas – Dijo con molestia – Los brujos la robaron hace quinientos años; tú lo hiciste.

\- Si estás tan segura, sigan buscando – Dijo con sorna. Seelie entrecerró los ojos antes de dirigir la mirada a su caballero.

\- Hemos buscado en todas las áreas de la casa que están a nuestro alcance dentro de las salvaguardas – Aseguró -Pero no hemos conseguido rastros de las joyas. - Jaxx ladeó la sonrisa. Seelie entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- No lo dejen morir hasta que diga donde está – Dijo seria dispuesta a marcharse. Estaba por salir de la casa cuando Jaxx ahogó una maldición. Seelie volvió la mirada, pero el brujo parecía horrorizado; veía un punto junto a ella y susurraba palabras a prisa.

Seelie bajó la mirada, solo podía ver el paragüero volteado; sin embargo, debía haber algo más o el brujo no se habría alterado de esa manera. Entrecerró los ojos y lo notó, la irregularidad en lo que veía: estaba intentando establecer un glamour. La reina hizo un gesto con la mano y una de las hadas golpeó al brujo derribándolo al suelo. Este intentó incorporarse, pero fue inmovilizado de inmediato. Un hada azul con flores de azahar en su cabello apretó los muñones haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Jaxx gritó un par de palabras en Purgatic, la hada se prendió en llamas gritando de agonía. Uno de sus compañeros intentó ayudarle sin éxito mientras el otro tomaba su espada y atravesaba la pierna de Jaxx gritándole que quitara el hechizo. Seelie apenas y les prestó atención; todo el alboroto había causado que el brujo perdiera la concentración en su invocación del glamour y ella había sonreído ampliamente al notar lo que quedó al descubierto.

Un juego de joyas en el suelo: un anillo, un collar y un brazalete, todos de oro con pequeñas piedras negras que tenían un brillo interno naranja y danzante casi como si un fuego interno refulgiera en ellas. Así que por eso el brujo se había encerrado en el resto de la casa junto a sus hadas, para mantenerles apartados de las joyas de Edom, pero había fracasado.

Se agachó recogiéndolos. Colocándose el anillo sin soltar el resto y volvió en dirección al brujo; sintió como la salvaguarda pese a seguir presente ya no la detenían. Jaxx se removió intentando liberarse, el hada que se había quemado ya no gritaba, y su compañero le veía aun desconcertado. Seelie se agachó tomando al brujo de la quijada obligándole a verla a los ojos.

\- Que iluso has sido al pensar que podrías evitar que las encontrara – Dijo y agregó con una peligrosa sonrisa – Descuida, viviras un dia mas…todavía me sirves para algo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban camino hacia la casa de Sebastian; sabía dónde era: se había vuelto un lugar de conocimiento público luego de que Jace lo matará allí la primera vez; después de todo, la clave había realizado búsquedas intensas cuando su cuerpo no apareció en ese entonces.

Llevaba casi media hora corriendo, celebrando mentalmente cuando el rio se empezó a escuchar, aceleró el paso sin sentir el cansancio; había recibido el mensaje de Maryse: se estaban preparando para ayudar a Alec, pero él no esperaría que los Nefilims se dieran prisa; era la vida de Alec lo que estaba en riesgo. Sintió las salvaguardas demoniacas de la casa incluso antes de verla. Magnus utilizó toda su energía para abrirlas el tiempo suficiente para permitirle el paso. El lugar estaba silencioso, pero eso no era garantía de nada por lo que apenas vio la casa en el horizonte se apresuró aún más.

Las llamas de sus manos titilaban en la oscuridad de la noche; inconscientemente disminuyó el paso con precaución al ver la puerta principal abierta. Magnus entrecerró los ojos con cautela mientras entraba, conteniendo la respiración al sentir el asqueroso aroma a sangre y putrefacción. El brujo entró con cautela, respingando al ver la escena digna de la masacre de Texas que se exhibía en la sala; debían tener más de dos días muertos. Dirigió una rápida mirada a los rostros solo para asegurarse de que ninguno fuera Alec, sintiendo el alivio al no reconocer a ninguno.

Realizó un rápido hechizo para determinar si había alguien vivo en la casa; nadie. Estaba dispuesto a salir para realizar una vez más el hechizo de rastreo a Alec desde el exterior de la casa donde no tuviera que soportar el hedor, cuando escuchó el sonido ligero y continuo, de un par de superficies solidas golpeando. Magnus se alertó, subiendo la escalera viendo en la primera planta una puerta abierta que era empujada por la brisa desde el interior de la habitación sin la fuerza suficiente para cerrarla del todo. Movió sus muñecas abriendo la puerta del todo antes de asomar la cabeza, sorprendiéndose: era la habitación de un niño, la ventana estaba abierta permitiendo que la corriente de aire entrara siendo lo que causó el golpeteo de la puerta.

Había un ligero desorden; la cama deshecha, armas de entrenamiento y juegos de guerra en el suelo, libros y mangas regados en la cama y la mesa de noche y en la pared había una fotografía sujeta con una daga: Magnus la reconoció, era la foto que Sebastian había robado de su casa, solo que él mismo había sido removido de ella. ¿Podía ser que esa era la habitación de Max?

Negó con la cabeza, tendría tiempo para explorar toda la casa luego de deshacerse del semidemonio. Sacó el mapa mundo del interior de su bolsillo y convocó el hechizo de rastreo para Alec. Esta vez el chico si se reflejó en el mapa, brillando como una luz blanca en Idris: eso significaba que el Nefilim había salido ya del área protegida por Sebastian. Magnus volteó el mapa, por el reverso era un mapa detallado de Idris y volvió a realizar el hechizo; la luz blanca se repitió: tenía la localización exacta de Alexander.

Se dio prisa en correr escaleras abajo para salir de la casa y las salvaguardas, chasqueando sus dedos para enviarle el mapa con la marca de la ubicación de Alec a Maryse. No iba a esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos, no cuando sabía que esas cuevas que marcaba el mapa eran conocidas por su alto poder demoniaco, no por nada había sido allí donde Valentine en su tiempo abrió las puertas de Edom.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jia había hecho que abrieran un portal desde Idris a las afueras del instituto. La manada de Luke se encontraba allí, al igual que buena parte de la Conclave e incluso algunos brujos amigos de Tessa, incluyendo Malcolm y Catarina; la bruja azul parecía haberse repuesto completamente y se mostraba determinada. Jace aseguró la hoja de la Naginata en su cinturón de armas y dirigió una nueva mirada de precaución a Maryse, la mujer se había puesto unas cuantas iratzes mas y estaba vestida para el combate y escuchaba a Jia quien explicaba que, en Alacante, Patrick había conseguido que los Nefilims de allí se unieran a ayudarles.

Cuando el portal se abrió y por grupos empezaron a atravesarlo; Jace vio a Clary acercarse al grupo junto a su madre y Simon. El rubio dirigió una rápida mirada al grupo antes de apresurarse a ella; Jocelyn fue con Luke quien en ese momento organizaba a sus lobos para pasar por el portal.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Vamos a ayudar – Aseguró Clary. El rubio le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Jocelyn y luego al vampiro antes de exclamar intentando no parecer acusador.

\- Ustedes no creen en Alec.

\- La mayoría de los que están aquí no lo hacen – Hizo ver Simon señalando con la cabeza especialmente a Maia quien cruzó junto a Bat.

\- Simon tiene razón – Dijo Clary. – Y como aquí, lo mismo pasará con los Nefilims de Idris que decidan ayudar: la prioridad es Sebastian, pero no debes creer que alguno se detendrá si tiene la oportunidad de lastimar a Alec. Necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan para protegerlo. – El chico entrecerró los ojos con cierta desconfianza. Clary tenía razón, pero ellos mismos lo habían admitido: no creían en Alec.

\- Alec es el hermano de Isabelle – Dijo Simon sencillamente.

\- Y es tu parabatai – Aseguró Clary- Razón suficiente para nosotros para ayudarlos a mantenerlo con vida.

Jace finalmente sonrió, besándola rápidamente antes de indicarle que se apresuraran al grupo de la Conclave que Maryse estaba organizando para pasar; una vez que lo hicieron, solo faltaban Jia, Jace, Maryse, Clary y Simon. La madre Lightwood volvió la mirada al instituto asintiendo cuando vio a Robert e Isabelle acercarse tímidamente, pero vestidos y armados para la batalla.

\- Sabía que vendrían – Susurró a Jace quien volteó a verlos y también asintió en su dirección antes de ambos pasar a través del portal.

Al otro lado los esperaban no solo sus compañeros de Nueva York: Nefilims de Alacante, hadas, vampiros e incluso los hombres lobo del bosque Brocelind se reunían ya; dispuestos a luchar. La mujer no hubo puesto un pie en el lugar cuando frente a ella envuelto en fuego apareció un mapa del país Nefilim. Lo tomó a prisa observándolo con determinación: tenían la ubicación de Alec.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Entró a la casa Fey que habían dispuesto para el representante de las hadas en Idris. Toda la ciudad estaba movilizada organizándose para atacar a Sebastian, por lo que era de esperar que no notaran su ausencia. Se apresuró en buscar un recipiente y luego de asegurar que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, tomó un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y vertió el contenido en el recipiente. Era agua de rosa de uno de los manantiales de Feéra capaz prestar la propiedad de la comunicación.

Casi al instante el rostro de la Reina Seelie se dibujó en la superficie del agua; Kaelie hizo una ligera reverencia.

\- ¿Qué noticias me tienes? – Inquirió la mujer.

\- Se están movilizando para atacar a Sebastian Morgenstern – Informó – Quieren que los submundos le apoyemos.

\- Apoyémosle entonces – Dijo la mujer- Sebastian se ha vuelto nada más que una molestia al igual que la clave – Dijo – Pero nos conviene que ambos nos consideren aliados - Kaelie sonrió de lado.

\- Así se hará mi señora – Aseguró. Kaelie notó como la reina estaba por romper la comunicación por lo que tras morderse el labio con indecisión se apresuró a decir – Mi señora…

\- ¿Qué preocupa tu corazón? – Preguntó ella notándolo.

\- ¿Cómo está? – No pudo evitar preguntar. La reina Seelie sonrió de lado, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

\- Tu pequeña mascota no deja de llorar – Dijo – Pero he pensado en tu petición – Aseguró – Y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado hoy, yo misma me encargaré de apartar el rastro de la clave de él y te permitiré conservarlo.

\- Gracias mi señora – Sonrió Kaelie haciendo una reverencia agradecida antes de tomar el recipiente y verter de nuevo el agua en la pequeña botellita. Esta vez con una mayor motivación para la batalla.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alec observó a Sebastian boquiabierto, ¿Era en serio? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Edom?

Vio la mano tendida de Sebastian, que esperaba su decisión y notó, tras él, la imagen de una mesa de sacrificio que reconoció al instante. Había estado allí antes: era la cueva donde Sebastian devolvió a su hermano a la vida. Vio también las marcas en la pared, no podía distinguir el idioma de los signos escritos; pero estaba claro que era un idioma demoniaco en lo que parecía ser un portal y alrededor de ellos había oscuros, inmóviles: no más de cincuenta, los que Sebastian les había permitido sobrevivir de su arrebato en la casa.

Él estaba realmente preparado para marcharse. Y Alec por un segundo se imaginó aceptando. Tomar la mano de Sebastian, ir a Edom ¿Y luego qué? Si aceptaba antes de recuperar a Max, nadie le garantizaba que luego quisiera realmente que el niño volviera con su familia. Pero no era solo por Max; había algo más personal, porque si se iba a Edom ¿Qué pasaría luego con su familia, con Magnus; cuando volviera queriendo quemar el mundo junto a Sebastian?

\- Alec...

\- Me das lastima- Dijo al fin en un susurro bajo. Sebastian bajó la mano, sorprendido; sin duda no había sido esa la respuesta que esperaba- Tienes que basarte en chantajes para conseguir algo; para lograr que alguien este a tu lado: Clary, yo...

\- ¿Clarissa? – Bufó - Ya te lo he dicho: ella no me interesa - Dijo con desdén- Quiero a mi lado a la persona que me ama.

 _ **Quieres a tu lado a la persona que amas**_ – Lo corrigió la voz en su cabeza - _**Pero eres demasiado débil para admitirlo**_

\- Yo no te amo ¡Amo a Magnus! - Le espetó, su tono fue tan serio que podía jurar que vio como algo en la mirada de Sebastian se rompía. Pudo ver por un segundo un destello verde en ellos cargados de dolor; pero fue tan rápido que apenas lo hizo estar consciente de lo que ocurría cuando Sebastian lo tomó de la nuca golpeándolo contra la piedra de la pared.

\- Tú me amas - Dijo categórico - Te hice amarme una vez... - Su tono de voz filoso en su oído desde atrás solo lo hizo aterrarse; intentó liberarse sin éxito alguno - Haré que lo hagas de nuevo Lightwood.

Un resplandor azul iluminó la cueva. Alec por un segundo temió que hubiese abierto el portal, pero lejos de eso sintió como el rubio era apartado de su lado; se giró a prisa cuchillo serafín en mano y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

Magnus...

El brujo estaba en la cueva de frente al rubio, con llamas azules refulgiendo de sus manos y ojos, mirando furioso a Sebastian que había sido arrojado al suelo.

\- Aparta tus malditas manos de mi novio.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Maryse observó el mapa una vez más antes de tomar el camino que los internaría en el bosque. Había un silencio expectante entre la multitud, todos antecediéndose a lo que venía. El bosque estaba silencioso, demasiado y podía ver en la tensión que los lobos de la manada de Luke mantenían, o la de los vampiros o las mismas hadas, sabía que nada bueno podía estar pasando.

\- Debemos darnos prisa – Susurró. A su lado Jace asintió aferrándose a la naginata en su cinto, era reconfortante sentir el calor del fuego celestial entre sus dedos porque solo significaba una esperanza.

Los nefilims y submundos que los acompañaban se habían desplegado desde diversos ángulos, para así evitar emboscadas, podía ver a Tessa a los lejos, con ropa de combate junto a Jem, mientras avanzaban parecían discutir con un par de hadas; y más hacía el sur estaban Luke y Simon.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos está esa cueva? – Preguntó Isabelle, se veía nerviosa pero decidida. Jace debía admitir que por un momento había temido que ni ella ni Robert decidieran acompañarlos con todo el rencor que tenían por Alec, pero no, ahí estaban, dispuestos a luchar para protegerlo.

\- Estamos cerca…

\- En el próximo claro deberíamos ver la entrada a…- Pero la voz de Maryse se vio acallada cuando una fuerte luz del interior del bosque destelló. Los lobos aullaron fuertemente y Jia no tardó en gritar que se callaran puesto que rebelaban la posición, sin embargo, no dieron ni medio segundo antes de que escucharan a Simon gritar.

\- ¡Un hedor demoniaco, prepárense!

Los diferentes grupos prepararon las armas. Patrick Penhallow escuchó a la jovencita de antes, Cossette, susurrar para sí misma mientras preparaba sus Chakrans " _va por ti, abuela"_ , mientras él mismo cargaba su ballesta. Robert más allá alzó el guisarme y los vampiros se mostraban en posición defensiva con los colmillos a la vista.

Jace aseguró bien la naginata mientras empuñaba su propio cuchillo serafin e Isabelle enristraba el látigo viendo el brillo de la magia de Catarina, Malcolm y un par de brujos más iluminar en la oscuridad…fueron tan solo un par de segundos de expectativas, un par de segundos en que el silencio se hizo sepulcral antes de que una horda de demonios irrumpiera de entre los arboles a toda velocidad y la batalla en el bosque de Brocelind se desatara.

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.***

Durante un segundo Alec quedó sin palabras; lo último que habría esperado era ver a Magnus allí. No podía asegurar cuál de los dos se veía más imponente, lo cierto era que, en ese momento en que brujo y semidemonio se miraban enfrentados, con actitud amenazante y expresión cargada de odio, Alec no pudo más que observarlos con total admiración y debía decirlo, miedo.

Magnus, brillando en fuego azul, era todo magia y poder, su mirada mostraba una determinación y dureza que Alec nunca había visto, y le hizo estremecer.

Sebastian por su parte, reflejaba letalidad y caos; sus ojos fríos y cargados de odio prometían destrucción y muerte, pero a un nivel más personal de lo que nunca había visto en él, cortándole el aliento.

Eso era lo que Alec había temido, lo que había querido evitar al dejar al brujo fuera de esa situación, no quería un enfrentamiento entre ambos, no quería arriesgarse a perder a Magnus a manos de Sebastian, y, se sorprendió al pensarlo, no quería que Magnus destruyera a Sebastian, a Jonathan con quien había pasado las últimas semanas.

\- Veo que viniste a despedirnos - Ironizó Sebastian, su mirada tan fría como su voz. Los ojos de Magnus al igual que sus manos refulgían en fuego azul, sin embargo, apenas e hizo un gesto en su dirección, en cambio cuando habló, lo hizo expresamente a Alec.

\- Vámonos de aquí Alexander - Dijo. El chico no se movió, miró el cuchillo serafin en su mano y luego ambos, ya había rechazado a Sebastian, pero no podía solo irse sin tener respuesta de Max. Sebastian sonrió ante la duda en su mirada y se giró hacía la pared dándole la espalda al brujo para trazar un par de runas demoniacas más entre las que ya estaban grabadas.

\- ¿Alec? – Repitió Magnus. Alec vio el circulo de runas brillar, un brillo intenso que se hizo cegador iluminando toda la cueva y más allá.

\- ¿Alexander? – Dijo Sebastian volviéndose a él. Alec negó para sí mismo, no quería ir con Sebastian, lo último que quería era ir a Edom pero ¿cómo podía ayudar a Max entonces? Por un segundo la expectativa a su decisión sirvió de estallido a la inmensa oleada de demonios que brotó del portal; algunos que volaban lo hicieron fuera de la cueva chillando con fuerza en sus estridentes idiomas, otros tantos, con los que suponía que Sebastian tenía tratos, se detuvieron en la cueva esperando órdenes. Alec los miró horrorizado.

\- Van a lastimar a la gente de Alacante – Dijo, sabía que las salvaguardas seguían débiles después del último ataque.

Sebastian sonrió de forma ladeada, una sonrisa torcida que le recordaba a un tiburón a punto de atacar.

\- Entonces date prisa, mientras más tardes en decidir más se escaparán.

\- Eres un monstruo. – Había un sentimiento en sus palabras, como si apenas se diera cuenta de la veracidad de estas. La sonrisa de Sebastian se amplió de forma peligrosa

\- Supongo que tendré que dar tus saludos a Max - Siseó Sebastian girándose al portal dispuesto a cruzarlo. Alec se congeló como si le hubiesen lanzado un cubo de agua helada. Miró al rubio pasmado: había una amenaza clara en su tono de voz.

\- Alec- Susurró Magnus de nuevo, quería decirle que él no permitiría que Sebastian le hiciera daño a su hermanito, pero el ojos azules ya no lo veía, en cambio miraba al medio demonio, y no había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba considerando cuando dio un paso en su dirección. Las llamas refulgieron una vez más en los ojos del brujo, furioso con Sebastian por lo que estaba haciendo y con una llamarada de fuego azul lo rodeó apartándole del portal y golpeándolo contra la pared de piedra – No te voy a permitir que escapes ¿Dónde tienes a Max? - Rugió. Alec vio con desconcierto la quemadura en su pecho, la había visto antes, la mañana en que fueron a Viena cuando le dijo que " _se había peleado con alguien_ " entendió: ellos dos ya se habían enfrentado.

Sebastian por su parte no contestó con palabras y se incorporó abalanzándose sobre el brujo; Magnus fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el puñetazo, pero no tanto con la daga que este sacó de entre sus ropas, causándole un corte en el abdomen. Magnus se inclinó con una mano en el costado, por suerte no fue muy profundo sin embargo Sebastian lo aprovechó para apuntar esta vez al pecho, dispuesto a atravesarlo cuando su estocada fue interceptada por Alec, el chico de los ojos azules desvió la daga con su cuchillo serafín, aprovechando la sorpresa de Sebastian para golpearle con el codo en el rostro, haciéndole trastabillar. Alexander empuñó una segunda arma, una daga plantándose de forma protectora ante Magnus, frente a Sebastian.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le susurró al brujo sin apartar la vista del medio demonio.

\- Nunca mejor - Aseguró este: había temido, por un segundo que a Alec realmente no le importara más lo que pasara con él; había temido que no se atreviera a enfrentarse a Sebastian, pero ahí estaba, defendiéndole. El brujo se retiró la mano de la herida, ya no sangraba y podía verse una fina cicatriz gracias a su magia.

\- No te permitiré que le hagas daño a las personas que quiero Jonathan, no más - Dijo Alec. Magnus dio un paso al frente, no había ido allí para que Alec lo defendiera, se colocó junto al nefilim en actitud ofensiva, había ido para luchar junto a él.

\- Sigues llamándome Jonathan -Hizo ver el rubio – Jonathan no existe…

" **Sabes que no es verdad, y Alec también lo sabe"**

-…¡Mi nombre es Sebastian! - Rugió enfrentándose a ellos e ignorando la voz en su cabeza.

Alec esquivó la estocada y una segunda llamarada golpeó el costado del semidemonio quien esta vez no se inmutó y en cambio pateó a Magnus en el abdomen con tanta fuerza que lo apartó de la pelea que mantenía con Alec. Magnus se incorporó, maldiciendo por no ser bueno luchando en combate, especialmente cuando un nuevo ataque lo sorprendió. El brujo se protegió el rostro ante el golpe de Amatis pero no notó la patada de Bullheart tras suyo. Los oscuros habían empezado a actuar y con ellos también algunos demonios, rodeándolo, apartándole de la lucha entre Alec y Sebastian que se había encarnecido con la intensidad que una batalla a título personal era capaz de otorgar.

\- No te voy a permitir que lo elijas a él - Rugió Sebastian cuando sus rostros quedaron frente a frente por encima de sus cuchillos serafines enfrentados.

\- Siempre ha sido Magnus - Aseguró y ahí estaba; otra vez el rápido brillo esmeralda cargado de dolor en sus ojos antes de que volvieran a ser tan oscuros y furiosos.

Sebastian barrió a Alec tumbándolo al suelo.

\- Ya no más - Aseguró dispuesto a ir por Magnus, el chico al caer atravesó sus piernas haciéndole caer también retomando la lucha en el suelo. Sus cuchillos serafines habían rodado por el lugar y ahora se dedicaban en intentar dominar y alcanzar primero uno.

Alec lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas para sacárselo de encima apresurándose en incorporarse a por el cuchillo, pero el medio demonio se aferró a sus piernas haciéndole caer de bruces otra vez; saboreó la sangre mezclada con tierra cuando Sebastian lo tomó del cabello golpeándolo contra el suelo, halándolo luego hacia atrás, Alec forcejeó, pero el rubio solo lo jaloneó aún más estirándole el cuello a todo lo que daba hasta que su sonrisa sádica quedara en el campo de visión del chico Lightwood.

\- Fue Bane quien te echó de su vida, y ahí vas tu corriendo tras él - Siseó.

-Lo amo, eso es más de lo que puedes entender - Aseguró con la voz entrecortada. Sebastian apretó la mirada, furioso.

" **Te lo dije, él siempre lo ha amado"** – La voz en su cabeza parecía dolida y a un tiempo resignada – **"Él incluso vino por Alec, es así como debe ser"**

\- ¿Lo amas tanto que sacrificas a Max? – Siseó, sus palabras fueron inmediatas: Alec intentó soltarse, pero Sebastian lo tenía fijamente sujeto.

" **Deja de intentar lastimarlo, eso no lo hará querer ir a Edom contigo"**

El rubio emitió una risa burlona que no alcanzaba a sus ojos; no era hacerlo cambiar de opinión lo que quería, ya no.

\- Como sea, ya no importa...-Se acercó al oído de Alec, susurrando unas palabras; palabras que hicieron que Alexander se estremeciera solo un segundo antes de que la ira se apoderara de él; palabras que lograron que la voz en su cabeza gritara horrorizada -…de todas maneras, la sangre de Max ya está adornando nuestra habitación.

" **¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO?!"**

Alec movió la cabeza hacia atrás con ira golpeando con ella al rubio en el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo aturdió permitiéndole soltarse. Alec olvidó su idea de buscar la daga, se incorporó tomando a Sebastian de la camisa, a pesar de todo lo que Sebastian le había hecho, no había conseguido odiarlo como se merecía, no hasta ahora.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! - Rugió, había lágrimas de rabia y odio acumulándose en sus ojos y su grito atrajo la mirada de Magnus, que recien acababa con un demonio, y un par de oscuros ya estaban en el suelo y vio a Alec golpear a Sebastian una y otra vez con tanta saña como nunca lo había visto.

\- ¡Alexander! - Lo llamó, apartando a los oscuros que intentaban detenerlo - ¡Alec detente! - Iba a matarlo, realmente pensaba hacerlo a golpes, y no es como si a Magnus le importara que Sebastian muriera, él mismo había ido pensando en matarlo de una vez por todas, pero no Alec; Alec ya tenía muchas muertes encima, no quería que sus manos se mancharan con más sangre por causa de Sebastian, ni siquiera con la de un monstruo como Sebastian, él no lo valía.

Amatis le interceptó, Magnus sintió el corte en su brazo y vio con angustia cuando Sebastian empezó a devolver los ataques, pero eran demasiados oscuros los que quedaban en pie, impidiéndole acercarse.

\- No dejaba de llorar y gritar como una niña... - Jadeó Sebastian; Alexander rugió golpeándolo con aun más fuerza.

" **¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué haces?"** \- La voz en el interior de Sebastian estaba alarmada y desconcertada- " **¡Detente, Sebastian detente!"**

\- No dejaba de suplicar mientras se ahogaba en su sangre… -Otro puñetazo de Alec le volteó el rostro, el chico se apartó solo lo suficiente para agacharse a tomar la daga de Sebastian y lanzarse sobre él. Magnus no lo pensó mucho, golpeó a Bullheart para apartarlo el tiempo suficiente que le tomó mover sus manos y apartar a Alec del rubio Morgenstern haciendo que la puñalada quedara en el aire.

 **¿Por qué quieres que intente matarte? Sabes que no lo conseguirá, no con una daga…**

\- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! – Rugió Sebastian, no sabía si a la voz de su cabeza o a Magnus, sin embargo, se hizo con un cuchillo serafín que lanzó al brujo acertándole en el hombro y se volvió a Alec que luchaba contra la magia de Bane para lanzarse de nuevo sobre Sebastian – Y haré lo mismo con el brujo; lo llevaré a Edom con nosotros y te haré odiarlo, torturarlo día a día y cuando me aburra y te deje matarlo, solo entonces dejare que el efecto de las pociones pase, para que te des cuenta de lo que hiciste.

\- ¡Magnus déjame! – Rugió Alec, estaba totalmente fuera de sí con la mirada tan cargada de odio como nunca. Magnus intentó seguir reteniéndolo, pero no era fácil cuando debía seguir enfrentándose a los oscurecidos con un brazo herido. - ¡Voy a matarte!

Había tanto odio en su mirada que algo hizo conexión en la cabeza de Sebastian.

 **No puedes odiarlo** – Le hizo ver de pronto – **Por eso quieres que intente matarte, quieres que haga algo que te haga odiarlo; pero así no funciona el amor**

Un demonio Raum golpeó a Magnus con una de sus espinas y el hechizo sobre Alec se rompió el chico calló al suelo por la fuerza que había puesto en intentar soltarse, pero de inmediato se incorporó cuchillo serafín en mano con sus ojos refulgiendo como las mismas llamas azules que brotaban de las manos de Magnus.

Sebastian esquivó una estocada golpeándole con el codo en el costado, Alec se inclinó sin aire, pero eso no lo detuvo, le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza, torciéndole el brazo a un tiempo para inmovilizarlo mientras el cuchillo serafín volaba hacía el cuello del rubio.

 **Y si no lo odias, te sientes en desventaja… -** La voz en la cabeza de Sebastian parecía fascinada por su descubrimiento. Sebastian realizó un complejo movimiento consiguiendo invertir las posiciones siendo Alec quien se vio inmovilizado. Alec por un segundo se sintió indefenso, Sebastian podría partirle el cuello con un simple movimiento

 **Porque no puedes lastimarlo, no realmente…**

Pero en lugar de eso el rubio le pateó en la rodilla haciéndole caer. Magnus logró hacer que un látigo de fuego azul sujetara a un oscuro del cuello y lo arrojó contra Sebastian, el rubio cayó al no esperarlo.

\- Maldito inútil – Rugió partiéndole el cuello al oscuro incorporándose a prisa, pero ya Alec estaba de pie. Arremetió contra él, Alec sabía que no podría esquivarlo con la rodilla lesionada, por lo que no se movió y en cambio sujetó a Sebastian de su camisa dejándose caer con él en un movimiento que el mismo rubio le había enseñado; se posicionó sobre él, pero Sebastian alzó la parte baja del cuerpo atrapándolo con sus piernas e invirtiéndolo la posición.

 **No puedes matarlo…no eres capaz.**

\- Mírame – Bufó Sebastian harto de la voz en su cabeza, haciéndose con el cuchillo serafín de Alec, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Magnus miró horrorizado lo que ocurría, intentando reunir todas sus fuerzas para atacarlo, no podía permitir que asesinara a sus ojos azules, pero un par de demonios Shax intentaron golpearlo con sus aguijones; logró esquivarlos, más no así con la patada de uno de los oscuros; eran demasiados para él solo y no le daban un respiro para intentar siquiera ayudarlo.

Alec por su parte miró a Sebastian de forma desafiante al creer que su palabra iba dirigida a él, sus ojos azules y los negros se enfrentaron en un duelo de determinaciones en lo que el rubio bajaba el arma en dirección a su pecho dispuesto a cegarle la vida.

 **¡NO!**

Alec contuvo el aliento, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Bajó la mirada confundido, la daga estaba a solo centímetros de su cuerpo y la mano de Sebastian temblaba como si luchara contra una fuerza invisible que le impedía terminar de hundirla en su pecho, alzó la mirada y lo que vio le cortó el aliento: su rostro se había bañado en sudor como si se enfrentara a un gran esfuerzo, mientras que sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas, habían perdido esa maldad de Sebastian y mostraban algo más que un fuerte conflicto interno.

\- Jonathan – Susurró Alec apenas consciente de lo que pasaba cuando un látigo de Electrum se enrolló en el brazo del rubio apartándolo de Alec y Magnus veía, agradecido a Lilith, como la cueva se llenaba de Nefilims y Submundos dispuestos para la batalla.

 **_OO_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¡Llegó la caballería!  
¿Qué les pareció? Ohhh Alec está tan furioso, pero esos ojos verdes al final ¿podrán calmarlo? Y Magnus, pobrecito, se ha tenido que enfrentar a todos los oscuros, demonios, Sebastian y de paso la indecisión de Alec. En fin, esperemos que todo pinte bien, especialmente con esa clave tan poco amigable que va a "ayudar"**

 **Bien, quedan dos capítulos más el epilogo, y como dije, ya los tengo listo. El próximo se llamará** _"Jonathan_ " **chanchanchanchaaaan así que nos vemos el martes con el próximo cap :P**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**


	28. PIII-C28: Jonathan

**Lo sé, lo sé, sé que dije que actualizaría el martes… y deje una nota en fb avisando porque no podría u.u pero para los que no la leyeron, tuve servicio rural de 24horas ese día y servicio comunitario de 24horas el miércoles… así que el jueves me morí un ratico xD**

 **Hubo otro motivo por el que no me apure en actualizar ayer, y es que me di cuenta que hoy el fics cumple un año *Retumban los cohetes* wow, parece mentira que ya hace un año que empecé a publicar este fics pensando "vamos a ver que tal le va al Sebalec en un mundo que ama el Malec"… pero ya ven, ya son doce meses corrompidas/os por el lado oscuro jajajaja.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y dan fav a este fics; especialmente a** _hikari, kmarcheggiani, Lalala, Nina, MaferBL, mimi y SandraDom_ **por sus reviews y PM; contesto.**

 **Hikari:** drama, drama… sin duda drama habrá. Espero te guste el cap.

 **Lalala:** oh por supuesto que supe que eras tu de inmediato? Quien más me llamaría hija de Lilith? xD eso y esos reviews monstruosos xD oh me hiciste googlear que es un poroto ._. es un frijol xD quieres saber que pasará? Solo diré, cuidado con lo que deseas… oh bueno, si me atrasé u.u sorry por eso jajajajajajajaja amooooooooo cuando le pones el lado musical al review xD creo que será una de las cosas que más extrañare cuando se acabe el fics u.u y que va, ni por asomo se parece a la canción del rey león xD oh, si vas a sacrificar una gallina, que sea frita y con salsa agridulce por favor…. Y si tiene un poquito de papas fritas no me quejo xD se armó la loca… raziel no puedo de la risa xD oh, solo diré que no pierdas de vista a esas hadas. Un beso :3

 **Nina:** oh dejarlos al borde? De nada :D para eso estoy xD Creo que Alec tampoco se termina de decidir xD

 **MaferBL:** oh en serio? Te aguantaras hasta entonces? Vamos que se que te mueres de curiosidad por saber que pasa ;) jajaja ohh al parecer todas quieren que les compense por algo ._. jajajaa un beso :3

 **mimi** : lo siento… fue la uni haciendo de las suyas de nuevo u.u

Ahora les dejo leer :D

 _Parte III: Redención_

 **Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado, o al menos descuidado.**

 _Martin Luther King_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 28:** Jonathan

 _No soy una persona perfecta,_

 _Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho._

 _Pero sigo aprendiendo._

 _Nunca quise hacerte eso,_

 _Y tengo algo que decirte antes de irme._

 _Solo quiero que sepas..._

 _Encontré una razón para mí,_

 _Para cambiar quien solía ser,_

 _Una razón para empezar de nuevo._

 _Y esa razón eres tú..._

 **The Reason de** **HOOBASTANK** **(Traducción)**

Atravesó el pecho de un demonio que al instante desapareció, no sin antes salpicarle con un poco de Icor. Jace se limpió la cara tomando de inmediato una daga y lanzándosela a otro demonio que pretendía atacar a Clary por la espalda. El bosque era una batalla campal. Sin embargo, la horda de demonios no era suficiente para superarles en número y eso suponía una buena ventaja.

Vio a un par de hombres lobos atacar juntos a un demonio. Y a Robert luchando codo a codo con Maryse, quien, pese a sus heridas, se mostraba tan determinada o más que de costumbre.

\- Tenemos que intentar acercarnos...-Escuchó a Isabelle decirle a Simon. Jace pateó otro demonio que un nefilim de Alacante terminó de rematar, e intentó acercarse a su hermana.

\- ¿Acercarnos dónde?

\- Los demonios venían de allá - Señaló Isabelle como respuesta. Se veía determinada, cosa que teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos, él agradecía. El rubio asintió y entre los tres fueron abriéndose camino en medio de la batalla, acabando demonios y esquivando ataques de brujos cuando estos fallaban el objetivo.

A medida que los demonios mermaban; se volvía más fácil, y más aliados los seguían. Clary los alcanzó junto a su madre cuando llegaron hasta la cueva.

Había un hedor azufrado, demoniaco concentrado en la entrada. Isabelle y Jace se miraron un segundo antes de que la chica asintiera decidida y entraran.

Prácticamente la entrada a la cueva estuvo tranquila, pero con cada paso se escuchaba el sonido creciente de una batalla. Isabelle preparó su látigo alerta y Jace empuñó su cuchillo serafín, pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo que Luke y Maia se les habían unido, así como Lily, y cada vez más nefilims que lograban alcanzar la cueva.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran cámara en su interior y lo primero que vieron fue los destellos azules de la magia de Magnus, intentando repeler decenas de demonios y oscuros que lo atacaban. Pero Isabelle no se detuvo en él, quería a Magnus, pero había ido por Alec; había ido porque, si Magnus tenía razón, si Jace y su madre estaban en lo cierto, no iba a permitir que Sebastian lastimara a su hermano mayor como lastimó al menor; protegería a Alexander como no pudo hacerlo con Max; y si Raziel quería, los recuperaría a ambos.

Por eso, cuando localizó con la mirada a Alec, inmovilizado contra el suelo por Sebastian quien tenía la daga a solo escasos centímetros de su pecho, no lo pensó, corrió en su dirección mandando su látigo al rubio para envolver la mano del medio demonio y jalarlo lejos de Alec.

\- ¡Isabelle! - Exclamó Simon corriendo tras ella, pero la chica no lo escuchaba. La mirada de Sebastian estaba furiosa mientras se incorporaba, e Izzy vio cómo de manera extraña, los ojos del rubio, en un inicio verde iban oscureciendo lentamente hasta volverse tan oscuros como siempre.

\- ¡Pelea conmigo Sebastian! – Exclamó ella, porque si todo lo que Magnus decía era verdad, jamás lo perdonaría por la forma en que ella misma había tratado a Alec, jamás se perdonaría.

El rubio sonrió sádicamente; no había podido con Alec, por un momento había sentido que perdía el control de sí mismo, pero podía deshacerse de Isabelle y retirarse a Edom cuando aún mantenía la ventaja.

\- Jonathan – Escuchó que Alec susurraba, toda la ira y el odio se habían aplacado, ahora veían al rubio, aun a medio incorporarse como si esperara que volviera a verlo, solo para confirmar que esos ojos verdes que había visto habían sido reales.

Sebastian volteó a verlo con expresión ruda y ojos negros durante solo un instante, y Alec sintió un vacío en su pecho: había sentido como si reconociera en Sebastian a un viejo amigo, pero ahora que volvía a verlo solo quedaba la desazón que da cuando tras acercarte, descubres que no era él sino un desconocido.

Sebastian por su parte no reparó más en Alec y atacó a Isabelle. El chico de ojos azules se incorporó lentamente, se sentía aturdido, apenas recordando el motivo por el cual se enfrentaba al rubio en primer lugar. ¿Era absurdo sentir y pensar a Jonathan y Sebastian como dos personas por separado? Porque era eso lo que hacía su cerebro justo entonces.

Volvió la mirada hacía su hermana sintiendo su razonamiento pesado, como si nadara en un mar de irrealidad; Isabelle esquivaba rápidamente un ataque de Sebastian. No tenía sentido, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Isabelle lo odiaba, lo creía perdidamente enamorado de Sebastian, apoyándolo, por lo que no tenía sentido que hubiese ido a Idris, ni ella ni Jace o Clary y Simon, ni mucho menos su padre ¿Qué hacían todos ahí? Alec podía ver la cueva llenarse de personas, podía ver a los oscuros y demonios dejar a Magnus para luchar contra el resto y…

\- ¡Magnus! – Exclamó preocupado incorporándose de pronto, el brujo estaba herido, se mantenía incorporado, pero podía ver feas heridas en su hombro y abdomen. Intentó apresurarse a él dándose cuenta entonces de la batalla que se estaba suscitando a su alrededor. Clavó su cuchillo serafín en el pecho a un demonio, corriendo a prisa al brujo. Quizás era centrarse en una batalla lo que necesitaba para permitir que su cerebro procesara lo que había ocurrido, para que olvidara cualquier rasgo de esos ojos verdes y recordara el odio que lo había embargado, porque justo ahora, como estaban las cosas, no lograba volver a sentirlo. Su corazón se rompía en pedazos al imaginar a Max herido o algo peor, sentía el dolor, la ira, decepción e incluso el miedo; pero el odio que había ardido tan intensamente como una explosión, había desaparecido igual de rápido que una.

Vio a su padre apresurarse en ayudar a Isabelle. Tenía que ayudarlos también, sabía que Sebastian no se detendría en hacerles daño, pero primero necesitaba saber que Magnus estaba bien, ver que esas heridas eran menos de lo que aparentaban. El brujo se deshizo de otro oscuro mientras Alec esquivaba a un par de lobos que eran arrojados contra la pared por un oscuro y en cambio el ojos azules interceptó a otro demonio. Estuvo por atravesarle el cuello cuando sintió un movimiento rápido tras suyo. Alec se giró a tiempo para detener el ataque de un nefilim contra suyo, desviando la estocada.

\- ¿Qué…? – Pero el nefilim volvió a arremeter. Alec solo atinó a esquivar y defenderse, totalmente perplejo; habría esperado ser atacado por los oscuros y los demonios; tal vez incluso por los lobos después del asunto con el Praetor Lupus, pero nunca por un Nefilim como él. El sonido del adamas chocar entre sí se escuchaba casi como un chirrido para sus oídos. - ¿Por qué…? – Intentó preguntar.

\- Traicionaste Idris – Escupió el nefilim golpeándolo con el codo en el rostro. Alec cayó el suelo, impactado más por las palabras del hombre que por su golpe - ¿Tienes idea de cuantos nefilims murieron en Alacante durante el ataque por tu culpa? – Le apuntó directo al pecho con su cuchillo serafín.

\- Yo… no sabía nada del ataque – Intentó explicarse – Nunca quise…

\- ¿Nunca quisiste? – Preguntó con una burla casi demencial - Mi parabatai estaba en el grupo de traslado de Bullheart; ¡Traslado que tu ordenaste! – Alec palideció sin manera de darle replica a sus palabras.

Un fuerte golpe impactó al Nefilim apartándolo de Alec. El chico Lightwood se desconcertó al reconocer a la persona que había arremetido contra el hombre: Simon.

El vampiro se incorporó a prisa plantándose entre Alec y el Nefilim con los colmillos al descubierto, en posición ofensiva, intentando proteger a Alec.

\- A un lado submundo – Exclamó el Nefilim, apuntaba directamente a Alec - Si lo defiendes a él, estás también contra la clave.

\- El asunto es que, si dejo que lo mates, su hermana no querrá salir conmigo – Comentó Simon.

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de ti también; un vampiro menos, uno más; no hay diferencia. – Aseguró el hombre poniéndose en posición ofensiva. Simon sonrió, sin embargo, el nefilim no llegó a atacar, en cambio calló inconsciente luego que Maryse apareciera por la espalda golpeándolo con la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Un nefilim menos, uno más- Dijo seria, apresurándose hacía su hijo - ¿Alexander, estás bien?

Alec asintió. Sabía que su madre estaría bien pese a la herida que él mismo le había causado, pero el recuerdo de sí mismo lanzando ese cuchillo se sentía tan cercano que no hizo más que avergonzarlo; más no tuvo tiempo a responderle o disculparse. Alec se apresuró a empujar a Maryse sacándola del camino del ataque de un hombro lobo que intentó lanzarse sobre él. El chico lo esquivó ganándose un zarpazo en el tobillo.

Para cuando se incorporó ya su madre y Simon se encontraban en actitud defensiva. Alec los imitó: reconocía a ese lobo, lo había visto hacía unas semanas en el bosque de Brocelind cuando él y Sebastian mataron a un par de lobos de la manada de Fabre.

La realidad lo golpeó de pronto; el parabatai de ese nefilim, los lobos de esa manada… muchos de los ahí presentes querían detener a Sebastian, pero muchos otros solo querían venganza por sus seres queridos, venganza contra él.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus maldijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo lesionado intentando caminar a través de la batalla. Había visto a Alec intentando ir hacía él, y había visto como Sheryl lo protegía de un nefilim que intentó atacarlo; se sentía tan impotente no pudiendo estar lo suficientemente cerca de Alec para ayudarlo.

Vio como Isabelle era arrojada por los aires; y se apresuró en crear una nube de magia que le permitieran caer suavemente, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes por el dolor en su brazo herido mientras golpeaba en la nariz a una oscura de rasgos europeos.

Un lobo que reconoció como Luke le pasó por un lado a prisa, seguido por otro de pelaje oscuro. Magnus vio a Sebastian intentando acercarse a él esquivando un par de ataques, pero él mismo tenía cosas de que preocuparse; un lobo intentó atacar a Alec por la espalda y ahora se enfrentaba a Maryse, Simon y el nefilim estúpido, mientras que Luke saltaba sobre un vampiro que intentaba aprovechar esa pequeña pelea para intervenir lesionando a Alec.

Maldijo sonoramente al darse cuenta no había recibido apoyo, no realmente cuando al menos la mitad de los presentes estaban simplemente esperando una oportunidad de atacar a Alexander como si de un oscuro más se tratara. Era una batalla encarnecida en la que simplemente luchaban todos contra todos, y el no saber en quien podía confiar y en quien no, la hacía aún más agotadora.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía peleando, lo cierto era que no había parte del cuerpo que no le gritara adolorida; habían mermado ya a muchos demonios y unos cuantos oscuros, sin embargo, ya eran más de los que se podían contar con las manos los cuerpos de los nefilims y submundos caídos.

Vio como Sebastian atravesaba el costado de un joven brujo amigo de Tessa que había acudido a la batalla, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a lamentarse; un par de demonios Oni se lanzaron contra él. Magnus esquivó uno, atándolo con un lazo mágico al suelo, salvándose del otro cuando Jace saltó desde atrás, cortándole lo que se suponía era la cabeza. El cuerpo del demonio se retorció por un instante antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente – Aseguró intentando recobrar un poco el aliento y curar algunas de sus heridas más profundas – Tenemos que llegar a Alec para sacarlo de aquí.

\- Olvídate de Alec, Maryse lo mantendrá a salvo – Dijo el rubio rápidamente defendiéndose de unos oscuros. Magnus iba a replicar, pero Jace se apresuró a girarse a él – Tienes que ayudarme a llegar a Sebastian, tenemos la manera de acabar con él

\- ¿El fuego celestial?

Jace asintió desenvainando la naginata que le mostró al brujo. Magnus la observó por un segundo, y fue suficiente para sentir como el fuego de la esperanza lo llenaba de energía para seguir luchando, porque esta vez, tenían una posibilidad real.

\- Acabemos con ese maldito.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabelle se incorporó luego de que Magnus evitara que se estrellara contra el suelo. Sebastian estaba luchando con todo, y ella no estaba siendo lo suficientemente diestra para representarle una batalla real. Le costó parte de su orgullo admitirlo incluso a sí misma, pero era Jace quien debía estar allí luchando contra el rubio si querían una oportunidad. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba en ese momento ayudando a Magnus.

Escuchó la exclamación de su padre cuando Sebastian le partió el brazo; se apresuró en atacarle con el látigo sujetándolo del cuello para apartarlo; el rubio lo cortó e Isabelle calló sentada, sin embargo, un hechizo de luz roja golpeó al rubio. La chica le dirigió un asentimiento de agradecimiento al joven brujo que se había unido a luchar contra el semi demonio, incorporándose dejando de lado el látigo para empuñar un cuchillo serafín. Su padre había partido el mango del guisarme para poder manipularlo con una sola mano manteniendo el brazo roto fijo contra su cuerpo.

\- Que irónico que sean ustedes dos quienes luchen contra mí – Se burló Sebastian – Ninguno de ustedes creyó nunca en Alec.

\- No te atrevas a hablar de mi relación con mi hijo.- Bramó Robert.

\- Y él los quería destruir a ambos – Siseó con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Los odia.

\- ¡Cállate! – Saltó Isabelle.

\- Especialmente a ti, porque por tu culpa tuve que matar a Max la primera vez.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Gritó la chica ignorando el grito de advertencia de su padre. El brujo cerca suyo la sujetó de la cintura, atacar de esa manera no era en lo absoluto lo más sensato.

Sebastian aprovechó el momento para saltar hacía ellos; su daga se clavó en el costado del brujo retorciéndola sin piedad alguna; este palideció utilizando toda su energía para lanzar al rubio contra la pared antes de caer él mismo sin vida. Isabelle lo sujetó perpleja por un segundo.

\- No bajes la guardia – Exclamó Jem llegando hasta ella. Tessa iba junto suyo, la cambiante le dirigió una mirada de dolor a su amigo brujo, antes de, junto a Jem, enfrentarse a Sebastian.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Atravesar la cueva no era tarea fácil, mucho menos cuando se hallaba herido. Magnus se detuvo para retomar el aliento mientras intentaba presionar la herida sangrante de su brazo; no podía sanarse y evitar que los demonios asesinaran al imprudente de Jace, y de paso defenderse a sí mismo. Para ser una cueva, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para que, al ver a Sebastian todavía a unos diez metros, el brujo maldijera.

Jace saltó sobre un demonio Kuri y Magnus se apresuró en invocar un hechizo para evitar que la cola que finalizaba en aguijón del demonio no atravesara el pecho del descuidado chico mientras intentaba matarlo; pero una oscura que reconocieron perfectamente, Amatis, saltó sobre el rubio derribándolo. Jace la pateó sacándosela de encima, y Magnus intentó ayudarle, pero Bullheart le cortó el paso.

\- Debiste quedarte fuera de los asuntos de mi señor Sebastian y _su_ Alexander.

\- ¿Su? – Preguntó sintiendo la sangre hervir. Era lo que más odiaba, de los oscuros, de Sebastian, incluso de los Nefilims que habían acudido a la lucha esa tarde, todos asumían que los sentimientos de Alec por Sebastian habían sido reales, o peor, que aún lo eran. Sus ojos refulgieron en fuego azul y con un movimiento de sus manos Bullheart se alzó como si una cuerda invisible lo halará del cuello; el oscuro boqueó colocándose en puntilla, y poco después despegando los pies del suelo, Intentó luchar, pero Magnus no le permitió ninguno tipo de resistencia – Alec no es suyo – Dijo serio justo antes de que el oscuro diera su último aliento.

Dejó caer el cuerpo y él mismo cayó de rodillas, agotado. Necesitaba hacerse con la energía de alguien o no podría continuar. Por un segundo recordó aquella batalla en el barco de Valentine, Alec se había ofrecido a darle su fuerza cuando ya no pudo más "toma toda la que necesites" en ese entonces apenas estaban empezando algo así como una relación, y sin embargo el chico no había tenido medida en ofrecer todo cuanto podía darle en el momento.

Jace cayó de golpe junto a él, tenía un hilillo de sangre en la boca.

\- ¿Tomando un descanso? – Preguntó con cierta ironía, pero la respuesta de Jace no fue ni cerca el comentario sagaz que Magnus habría esperado.

\- Perdí la naginata.

\- ¿Qué? – Magnus intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo, estaba realmente débil.

\- Se me calló y Amatis la pateó – Dijo.

\- Tenías que ser rubio – Masculló. Sin la naginata no había manera de derrotar definitivamente a Sebastian, no había forma y hasta que el semi demonio no estuviera de vuelta a la dimensión demoniaca a la que pertenecía, ni Alec, ni él mismo podría estar tranquilo.

Magnus tomó a Jace de la mano antes de que el rubio pudiera incorporarse. Había un par de vampiros del clan de New York a los que conoció por Raphael cerca, luchando juntos contra los demonios que se acercaban a esa zona; esperaba que fuese suficiente porque necesitaba al menos un minuto para hacerse con la fuerza de Jace.

\- ¿Qué haces…? ¿¡Magnus!? – El rubio intentó soltarse, sentía el cansancio crecer con cada segundo, pero Magnus le tenía la mano firmemente sujeta y le impidió retirarla sino hasta poco después.

\- Necesitamos buscar el arma – Dijo incorporándose, no había absorbido toda la fuerza de Jace, no podía dejarlo exhausto en medio de una batalla, pero si la suficiente para que la herida en su brazo cerrara a la vez que estiraba la palma susurrando rápidamente en un idioma demoniaco.

Todo el suelo se cubrió de una especie de neblina azul y tan solo un par de metros más allá algo brilló en el suelo. Jace intentó incorporarse a prisa deteniéndose al sentir la cabeza darle vueltas.

\- ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? – Gruñó el rubio.

\- Mantente alejado de la batalla por un momento; yo me encargo – Ordenó el brujo corriendo a prisa para recuperar el arma.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tessa se aferró el hombro al sentir el corte de la espada del medio demonio, necesitaba un descanso, hacía muchos años que no luchaba en una batalla; y enfrentarse a Sebastian era una lucha por demás exigente; Jem en cambio parecía tan diestro y ágil como siempre lo fue, o incluso más al no verse limitado por su enfermedad. El ex hermano silencioso atacaba a Sebastian sin descanso para permitirle a la cambiante recuperar el aliento.

Sebastian lo golpeó en el costado con el codo, causándole un feo corte con la espada en la pierna, pero un hechizo de Catarina tomó al rubio golpeándolo contra el techo. El chico Morgenstern lanzó su cuchillo serafín contra la bruja quien tuvo que liberarlo dejándolo caer para invocar un escudo en frente suyo que detuviera el cuchillo. Sebastian cayó de pie, arrebatándole el arma a uno de sus oscuros para arremeter nuevamente contra Jem, Tessa se incorporó nuevamente a la pelea, pero el rubio era demasiado ágil y diestro como para saber hacerse cargo de ambos.

Catarina invocó un nuevo hechizo para golpearlo, pero Sebastian se deslizó por debajo del ataque de Jem, golpeando al asiático por la espalda y empujándolo contra la bruja. Por un momento Tessa sintió como todo iba en cámara lenta, vio a Jem golpear contra el hechizo de Catarina y caer inconsciente, se escuchó a sí misma gritar, distrayéndose de la batalla el tiempo suficiente para que Sebastian la golpeara del costado arrebatándole uno de los cuchillos extras del cinto. Tessa cerró los ojos esperando sentir el filo del acero clavándose en su abdomen, y rezando a todo ser superior porque Jem estuviese bien. Pero nunca sintió el corte, abrió los ojos y notó como Sebastian había arrojado el cuchillo más allá, dándole de lleno en la cabeza a un hada que había intentado saltar sobre Alec.

Pero la sorpresa no pudo embargarla, Sebastian había vuelto la atención sobre ella golpeándola contra la pared; Tessa atacó con su cuchillo intentando defenderse, logrando atravesarle el pecho, casi por un segundo se permitió sentir el triunfo, un segundo que tardó Sebastian en hacerse con el cuchillo de ella y sacarlo de su pecho sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderán? Necesitas más que eso para acabar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué tal esto? – Sebastian apenas pudo esquivar la arremetida de Magnus que se había aproximado por detrás. Tessa se apresuró en alejarse, necesitaba conseguir un cuchillo serafín para no estar desarmada en medio de la batalla, e ir con Jem y asegurarse que estuviese bien. Sin embargo, se permitió volver la mirada por un instante para notar como, por primera vez, Sebastian perdía esa expresión de confiado al ver a Magnus empuñar la naginata que refulgía en el resplandor del fuego celestial.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jia cerró los ojos con aprehensión cuando el cuerpo de un nefilim partido en dos por un demonio cayó frente a ella. Cada segundo en la cueva era como revivir la batalla en Alacante de hacía un par de noches. Todos estaban cansados, habían tenido una batalla igual de fuerte muy reciente, sin embargo, ningún nefilim estaba dispuesto a bajar el cuchillo serafín, no cuando de ellos dependía que los demonios y el mismo Sebastian no volviera sobre la ciudad e hiriera a los jóvenes.

Vio con el rabillo del ojo a su hija Aline luchando codo a codo con Helem y un poco más allá como Patrick protegía a una jovencita. Sintió un alivio de saber que su familia se mantenía a salvo pese a la situación; y se apresuró en ayudar a su esposo, atacando por la espalda al oscuro que lo atacaba.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó.

\- Perfectamente – Le sonrió Patrick; se veía cansado, pero no por eso su agarre al cuchillo serafín era flojo, o se detuvo en alzar la ballesta que tenía en la otra mano para disparar directo a un demonio Eidolom - ¿Y tú, Cossette?

Jia reconoció a la chica: era la nieta de la viejita que vio morir durante el anterior ataque, Cossette Montclair, se veía demasiado joven para estar en esa batalla, suspiró: no es como si su propia hija, Clary, Jace o Isabelle fuesen mayores. La muchacha asintió aferrada a su cuchillo serafín.

\- No te apartes de nosotros – Ordenó Jia. Cossette asintió una vez más; sobresaltándose cuando un chispazo azul destelló en toda la cueva. Como el resto de los presentes, los tres voltearon en busca del origen, conteniendo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Magnus enfrentarse a Sebastian él solo.

Cossette también los miró, pero no se centró en ellos; podía ver algo más: Alexander, el chico responsable de la muerte de su abuela se había distraído también. Apretó la empuñadura de su cuchillo serafín escapando a prisa del cuidado de la cónsul y su esposo y se dirigió a por el chico, dispuesta vengar a su abuela.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus tenía que admitir que debía agradecer que el mango de la naginata se partiera a la mitad durante la anterior batalla al instituto porque él no sabía manipular una que estuviese entera.

Sintió los bíceps gritarle de dolor ante la fuerza que mantenía naginata contra espada; Sebastian sonreía, realmente parecía complacido de tenerlo enfrente.

\- Al fin podemos estar cara a cara Bane – Siseó, Magnus hizo un gesto semi estrangulado con el rostro que bien podía significar un "lo mismo digo"- Definiremos de una vez por todas quien es mejor para Alec, y cuando lo haga se acabará todo este jueguito de la guerra: me lo llevare a Edom.

\- No es luchando contra ti que demostraré mi valía para Alec.

\- La respuesta de quien ha asumido que ya perdió – Siseó con la punta de la espada perpendicular al cello de Magnus y enterrándola con fuerza, solo que el asiático invocó un escudo y ante el contacto con la espada un fuerte resplandor azul cubrió la cueva y apartó a Sebastian. Magnus se incorporó a prisa al igual que Sebastian; había borrado su sonrisa de los labios.

\- ¿Crees que intentando acabar conmigo Alec olvidara como lo rechazaste, Bane?

\- De alguna forma tengo que empezar – Dijo por encima del sonido del acero chocando entre sí; Sebastian se aseguró de que su piel se mantuviera totalmente alejada de la hoja resplandeciente de fuego celestial. – Pero antes de mandarte de regreso al infierno dime donde está Max.

\- Ya se lo dije a Alec – Aseguró esquivando el fuego azul de Magnus – No viste como se puso…

\- ¿Le dijiste…? – Magnus parecía sorprendido; mientras que la sonrisa de Sebastian volvió.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? Oh, espera ¿También se enojaba así contigo cuando se ponía celoso? – Dijo con sorna, Magnus apretó el agarre del mango de la naginata al punto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos -Aunque no me quejo, el sexo de reconciliación fue…

\- ¡Cállate! -Rugió embistiendo contra él. Sebastian lo esquivó pateándolo fuertemente en el costado riendo con sorna.

\- No puedo esperar a ver cómo será la reconciliación en Edom después de todo este desastre que me debe. – Siseó.

\- Alec nunca volverá a tu lado – Aseguró – No voy a permitirlo.

\- ¿Y crees que volverá al tuyo? ¡¿Acaso podrías amarlo sabiendo que toda su piel me perteneció?!

\- Ya lo hice – Esta vez fue Sebastian quien embistió contra Magnus; el brujo interceptó la espada dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Sebastian le tomó de la muñeca torciéndosela hacía atrás, pero Magnus no se dejó derribar soltando rápidamente la naginata para chasquear los dedos de la mano libre y hacer que una piedra golpeara al rubio. Apenas se vio liberado recuperó el arma, pero tuvo que echarse pecho tierra porque el rubio le había lanzado uno de sus pequeños cuchillos. Un par de palabras en Centhonian y Magnus le respondió con una lengua de fuego mágico que lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho.

\- No me importa cuánto me lleve voy a deshacerme de ti brujo – Dijo apuntando a Magnus con su espada listo para volver a atacar - No podemos estar los dos en la vida de Alec.

\- Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo. – Replicó Magnus apuntándolo con la naginata, con la misma intención. Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido: La naginata de Magnus y la espada de Sebastian atravesaron el aire en dirección al otro en el segundo en que Maryse gritaba el nombre de Alec. Ambos voltearon a la vez y con horror vieron como una joven Nefilim atacaba por la espalda al chico, demasiado tarde para que este girara y reaccionara.

Y lo siguiente que se escuchó en la cueva fue el sonido del acero atravesando la carne.

Escuchó el sonido de los cuernos de la caza retumbar por todo el cielo. La reina Seelie sonrió observando cómo entre las nubes, los relámpagos y truenos alertaban del paso de la Caza Salvaje a todo galope sobre sus corceles, precedidos por sus sabuesos. La batalla en Idris había comenzado; y ganara quien ganara, esperaba que todos recibieran su merecido.

Sin embargo, no había mantenido por tantos años el título de reina si no supiera ser precavida. Había dado su palabra a su cortesana Kaelie de conservar a su nueva mascota, y para eso solo podía hacerlo si rápidamente se movilizaba.

Convocó a un par de sus caballeros ante ella; no tardaron en aproximarse, uno de ellos tenía algunas mariposas enlazadas en su cabello, señal de luto por el hada que habían perdido quemada en casa de Jaxx.

\- ¿El brujo tiene el brazalete como ordené?

\- Si mi señora, ha neutralizado su magia desde que fue traído al reino.

\- Ya no será necesario, quítenselo.

\- Pero señora – Contravino el hada con las mariposas. – Es peligroso, ya vio lo que le hizo a Kwing, como lo quemó.

\- Y va a pagar por eso según nuestra ley – Aseguró Seelie – Pero no en Feéra; no nos conviene que nos cause problemas con la Clave – Los caballeros hada negaron con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo; Seelie sonrió- Es hora de que nuestros visitantes cumplan su destino fuera del reino.

\- ¿Ambos? ¿También el niño?

\- En especial él -Aseguró escuchando nuevamente el sonido del cuerno de Gwyn ap Nudd y sonrió, con todo el rasgo de la mitad demoniaca de su sangre reflejado en esa sonrisa. Ganará quién ganará esa noche, la cacería estaba teniendo un festín de sangre.

Por un instante fue como si el tiempo en la cueva se detuviera, las batallas, los oscuros, demonios, nefilims y submundos quedaron estáticos, pasmados cuando frente a la joven nefilim, Cossette, se prendió una hoguera de fuego.

Magnus se sintió palidecer libido de dolor ante el corte a un costado de su abdomen y vio al final de su mano extendida, la Naginata, su hoja ya no brillaba en fuego celestial y en cambio estaba totalmente cubierta en sangre, pero de Sebastian no había rastro. Recordó a Alec y volvió la mirada a prisa abriendo la boca totalmente sorprendido. Alexander veía el cuerpo prendido en llamas entre él y Cossette, tan sorprendido como todos.

Cossette había retrocedido incrédula, especialmente cuando del fuego celestial salió una luz oscura todos la observaron, había una presencia demoniaca tan solo en su esencia, se mantuvo por unos segundos sobre todos y de pronto sin más, estalló desapareciendo al instante y con ella, los oscuros que quedaban en la cueva empezaron a caer sin vida; sin embargo, todos apenas y lo notaron, las llamas habían disminuido dejando, a medida que la hoguera se apagaba, el cuerpo de Sebastian a la vista.

Alec lo observó sin habla cuando esos ojos esmeraldas lo miraron, dilatados de dolor. Sebastian intentó decir algo, pero de sus labios solo surgió borbotones de sangre antes de desplomarse al frente. El chico Lightwood no supo que lo empujó a hacerlo, pero se apresuró en sujetarlo para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo, viendo, horrorizado, la espada de Cossette a medio enterrar en su espalda.

\- Malcolm ayúdame a cerrar el portal – Se escuchó el grito de Catarina; debían aprovechar que la mayoría de los demonios habían vuelto a Edom huyendo del fuego celestial.

\- ¿Magnus, estás bien? -Preguntó Tessa llegando hasta él, pero el brujo negó intentando caminar hacia Alec, la estocada de Sebastian no había llegado a hacerle un daño real puesto que el semi demonio había desaparecido de enfrente tan solo un segundo antes, pero no por eso lo había dejado ileso. Tessa lo sujetó antes de que cayera siendo ayudada por Simon que estaba cerca, sujetándolo entre los dos.

\- Tengo que ir con Alec – Dijo el brujo. Los otros dos subterráneos asintieron ayudándolo a caminar, dejando caer la naginata ensangrentada; y, sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta él, solo sintió el dolor desaparecer y en cambio un vacío se instauraba en su estómago al ver al chico de los ojos azules, con Sebastian entre sus brazos, unidos en un beso lento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec lo miró sin saber que hacer; no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, sus ojos no volvían a ser negro, permanecían esmeraldas; y lo miraban como si estuviesen observando el mayor tesoro.

\- Alexander…- Susurró, su voz suave, sin esa carga de odio que solía tener, más parecida al tono que usaba con él cuando estuvieron juntos.

\- Jonathan…-Susurró y los labios del rubio se estiraron en una sonrisa mientras sus dedos trémulos se estiraban para acariciar la mejilla del ojos azules.

\- Al fin…puedo tocarte…Alec -Dijo manteniendo su mano en su rostro - ¿Estás bien? – Alec asintió sin saber que más decir. Podía sentir la sangre del chico crecer en un charco en sus rodillas y ver a la gente que a su alrededor los observaba; vio a Jocelyn sujeta al brazo de Luke, observando con una mano en la boca, a Cossette en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, mirándose las manos, incrédula: ella había querido vengar a su abuela atacando a Alec, jamás habría pensado que lograría herir a Sebastian; vio también algunos nefilims queriendo acercarse para terminar de matar al rubio y a su familia discutiendo para evitar que lo consiguieran.

Y vio a Magnus, caminando herido en su dirección con ayuda de Simon y Tessa.

\- Por favor…mírame -Susurró, Alec volvió la mirada a Jonathan – Sé que siempre lo has amado a él – Se refería a Magnus – Pero déjame irme viéndote a los ojos, siempre he amado su color, y lo sinceros que son.

\- No vas a irte, un iratze tal vez… - Exclamó con pulso trémulo, sacando su estela para trazar la runa en Jonathan. Mientras marcaba su piel, su mente viaja al recuerdo de cada vez que vio esos ojos verdes mirarlo, un destello; cada momento en la casa de Idris… - ¡No… no está funcionando! – Se alarmó sintiendo como la sangre seguía manchando sus piernas; buscando ayuda con la mirada: Magnus ¿Sería muy egoísta de su parte? Quizás si le pedía…

\- Está bien… No lo merezco Alec – Susurró Jonathan, su voz se iba apagando cada vez un poco más – Hice mucho daño... Pero…hay algo…Max… está vivo…

\- ¿Qué? - Su corazón se aceleró y su cerebro se detuvo; no más recuerdos, no más Magnus, solo importaba Max - ¿Dónde…?

\- Él…no pudo…lo llevó… - La sangre a borbotones lo interrumpió; Alec lo alzó un poco en un desesperado intento porque no se ahogará - No pudo hacerle daño…no podía lastimarte así – Aseguró – Te...te amábamos... No eran las pociones... él... yo...siempre te amamos Alexander – Alec sintió que perdía el aliento - Te amé... pe... pero él hizo... todo mal…o casi todo – Alzó la mano observando el anillo con la habilidad de transportarlo y sonrió casi con agradecimiento – Fue él… Sebastian quien te salvó…a pesar de todo…él me dejó atravesarme.

Una tos se apoderó del rubio y más sangre brotó de sus labios; su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y antes de poder notarlo las lágrimas estaban cubriendo el rostro de Alec; no hacía ni treinta minutos matarlo había sido la idea clara en su cerebro, y ahora que estaba muriendo en sus brazos lo único que había en su cabeza eran esos ojos verdes que había visto en más de una ocasión: en Praga mientras se besaban en aquella fuente, tras alguna caricia en la casa en Idris, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos; quizás, después de todo, lo que habían sentido, lo que habían vivido ambos, no había sido solo por esas pociones.

\- Tampoco mintió… cuando dijo… te pertenezco Alec… - Sin embargo, sus manos fueron al anillo Lightwood en sus dedos, dispuesto a retirarlo para devolvérselo, pero Alec negó deteniéndolo y sin pensarlo mucho y se inclinó sobre Jonathan, sus manos entrelazadas mientras sus labios se unían a los suyos en un beso suave, un beso mezclado con lágrimas; un beso de despedida.

Al separarse la sonrisa de Jonathan era aún más amplia, y sin embargo estaba algo velada por la inminencia de la muerte.

\- Nunca…me había sentido…tan ligero – Susurró con una última caricia antes de que sus ojos se apagaran y su mano cayera sin pulso en el suelo, dejando un sepulcral silencio a su alrededor.

Alec no se atrevió a moverse por casi un minuto entero; era mucho lo que digerir, mucho que procesar, Sebastian…Jonathan…Max…él mismo.

Cuando alzó la mirada finalmente fue el pálido rostro de Magnus el primero que encontró, más no se sintió capaz de mantenerle la mirada, no se atrevía a indagar qué pensaría el brujo con lo que había ocurrido.

\- Jo…Jonathan – Susurró Jocelyn acercándose con paso trémulo sin poder creerlo; su rostro lleno de lágrimas incrédulas – Era Jonathan…

La batalla había terminado: Sin demonios, oscuros o Sebastian al cual hacerle frente; muchos veían a Alec como al único _enemigo_ aun presente, y con cada segundo que pasaba eran más los que se daban cuenta de eso.

\- Alec…-intentó Magnus tratando de que su voz sonara entera; después de todo lo que habían pasado, todo el daño, esa batalla, Alec derramaba lagrimas por ese monstruo, lo besaba frente a todos y sin embargo él solo pensaba en cuanto necesitaba que lo viera, que entendiera que tenían que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes por su seguridad. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, Jia se adelantó antes de que alguien más lo hiciera y lo atacara, y con voz solemne exclamó

\- Alexander Lightwood, en nombre de la clave, estás bajo arresto.

 **_OOO_OOO_OOO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Raziel, aun no me creo lo que mis deditos han escrito Y_Y Ahora Alec ¿Que va a hacer consigo? ¿Y que va a hacer la clave? X_X**

 **El próximo y ultimo capitulo se llama "** _Juicio"_ **y pues, nos vemos la próxima semana con él :P**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**


	29. PIII-C29: Sentencia

**¿Me extrañaron? Yo se que sí ;) bueno, ya presente la tesis (fue la semana más estresante, larga y terrorífica de mi vida) y afortunadamente todo fue bien :D no solo la aprobaron, sino que la investigación obtuvo mención honorifica en primera clase (primer lugar en esa rama de investigación) y ya presenté el proyecto comunitario, (otra semana de terrible estress) en fin que ya soy libre y puedo actualizar :) así que aquí vamos :P**

 **En fin, realmente que sufrieron la muerte de Jonatha (no las culpe, yo también Y_Y) pero en serio ¿Qué tiene la mayoría queriendo que mate a Alec? Luego lo mato y me quieren matar a mi xD bueno, como ven le cambie el titulo al cap, porque no se centra realmente en el juicio; bueno, ya verán :D**

 **Pero antes, gracias a todos lo que siguen el fics y le dan favs :P especialmente a** _Ferbali (MaferBL), lalala, Noesis, Marian, Stephanie-nii-san, Marinasugus13, gemini in tauro, perdizRyhe, Neko Brack y_ _SandraDom_ **por comentar a través de reviews y PM; contesto.**

 **lalala:** juro que supe el momento exacto en que leiste el cap anterior, porque escuche tu corazón romperse en pedacitos xD oh esa frase tenía que salir, es la que le da el mayor sufrimiento al momento jojojo me alegra que te gustara la batalla, porque me sacó quebraderos de cabeza logar que estuviéramos en todos lados a la vez x.x jajaja como bien dices, esa lucha se la debían…sabes que amo tus teorías xD oh me descubriste! X.X pero shhhhh…. Igual, revivir lo que se dice revivir, no; pero esto no será lo ultimo que se ve de Sebas ;) ya veras… gracias por el comentario :P como siempre, lo ame! Un beso :3

 **Noesis:** Hola bella, bueno, digamos que en cierta forma tus peticiones fueron escuchadas (o algo así) lamento la tardanza u.u

 **Marian:** esa frase tenía que volver, es demasiado intensa para no usarla en ese momento…oh pero porque morir Alec…pobre ojos azules u.u jajaja lamento la tardanza, un beso :3

 **Ahora si, a leer!**

 **Parte III: Redención**

 _Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado, o al menos descuidado_

 **Martin Luther King**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 29: _Sentencia_

 **Si estás pasando por un infierno, sigue adelante.**

 _Winston Churchill_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Le dio vuelta al anillo en sus dedos; tenía poco más de una semana allí, detallando el aro entre sus dedos sin nada mejor que hacer; rememorando los sucesos de la batalla en Idris contra Sebastian, recordando cada evento ocurrido, y cómo sus ojos negros se habían vuelto definitivamente verdes para decirle que siempre lo había amado antes de perder su brillo.

Los dedos que recorrían la M _"Morgenstern"_ y el relieve de estrellas, se detuvieron.

 _Lo había amado_

Jonathan lo había amado realmente, incluso Tessa lo había notado y se lo había dicho hacía unos días cuando lo visitó en la celda.

\- _Todavía no lo entiendo, Sebastian pudo dejar que me mataran, pudo haber acabado con Magnus y muchos Nefilims, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué sacrificarse por mí?_

 _\- Creo que era obvio – Había dicho Tessa quien estaba junto a Jem al otro lado de la celda – Él mismo te lo dijo ¿no? Es como decía aquel párrafo de Cumbres Borrascosas_ _ **"**_ **Nunca confesó abiertamente su amor, pero si es cierto que los ojos hablan, hasta un idiota se habría dado cuenta que murió locamente enamorado"**

 _Alec abrió la boca con desconcierto, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era algo que tenía días repitiéndose en su cabeza ¿Jonathan...Sebastian... ellos lo amaban? Jem notó la confusión en su cara e intentó aligerar el ambiente._

\- _¿Cómo es que aun después de tantos años todavía recuerdas ese libro al pie de la letra?_

 _\- Porque he tenido tantos años para releerlo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa._

Lo había amado… lo había amado lo suficiente como para sacrificarse en el último momento para permitirse salvarlo pese a todo lo que le había dicho, todo lo que habían pasado; lo suficiente para dar su vida por él y él ahora se sentía como un idiota por no haberse permitido ver lo que había debajo de la superficie de Sebastian.

La escena se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez; lo veía: luego del grito de su madre se giró, podía ver la espada de Cossette demasiado cerca como para defenderse, había asumido en esa fracción de segundo que moriría, y entonces al segundo siguiente Jonathan estaba frente a él, sus pupilas contraídas de dolor y sangre borboteando de sus labios y, sin embargo, al Alec sujetarlo para que no cayera contra el suelo, este sonreía con alivio.

 _Nunca me había sentido tan ligero._

De entre todas las cosas que le dijo, esas palabras eran las que más se repetían en su mente. Jonathan había tenido que lidiar con Sebastian toda su vida, había tenido que vivir una lucha constante con su sangre demoniaca y, sin embargo, aun así, fue capaz de tomar el control en el último momento.

Y no solo entonces, se recordó; él había visto a Jonathan día a día, luchando por salir mientras estuvieron juntos; era Jonathan quien lo besaba la mayoría del tiempo. Había sido con él con quien se besó en Praga o se acostó la primera vez, recordaba sus ojos esmeraldas mirándolo mientras acariciaba su rostro o mientras sonreía sinceramente tras alguna pequeña broma. Sebastian había asesinado a Max y llevaba toda la semana dándole vuelta a ese asunto: tal vez traerlo de nuevo a la vida no había sido solo por la poción de amor, tal vez Jonathan había influido en eso. Y sin embargo Max seguía desaparecido; Jonathan había dicho que Sebastian no había podido volver a hacerle daño y eso era algo que agradecía al medio demonio: que no hubiese sido capaz de otra vez darle un final tan terrible a su hermanito.

Por eso, aunque lo había intentado, no podía odiar a Sebastian como antes; porque además no podía odiar a Jonathan; y le gustase o no, uno era parte del otro.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su celda un poco de luz del exterior del pasillo. Alec se incorporó ocultando el anillo al volver la mano puño y llevándoselo al bolsillo del pantalón mientras veía a Jia Penhallow entrar secundada por un par de guardias. La mujer suspiró con pesar deteniéndose frente a él.

\- Hoy es el día - Dijo; Alec asintió - Alexander; si tienes algo más que decir, si hay algo más, que hayas pasado por alto, hoy será el momento de decirlo: habrá una última sesión de declaraciones y luego del descanso será leída la sentencia: Cuando eso ocurra no podrás revocarla sin un buen motivo de apelación.

\- Lo sé; pero ya dije todo lo que sabía.

Llevaba toda esa semana dando declaraciones; una tras otra; había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces sintió la espada mortal entre sus dedos, arrebatándole de forma dolorosa la verdad, delatando nombres de nefilims y submundos que apoyaban a Sebastian desde las sombras, explicando lo que sabía del apoyo de la Reina Seelie a Sebastian, repitiendo una y otra vez como había sido vivir con el hijo de Valentine. Les había costado creer esa faceta de quien todos veían como peor que un demonio. Recordaba la expresión de Jocelyn hacía tan solo un par de días, la mujer había salido de la sala con lágrimas al darse cuenta que bajo el monstruo había un chico al que habría podido salvar si tan solo se hubiese quedado el tiempo suficiente para criarlo.

Había escuchado también cientos de declaraciones en contra suya, y unas cuantas a favor; Tessa y Jem lo habían defendido; Jace había presentado junto a Maryse las pruebas de las pociones de amor y odio en niveles tóxicos en su sangre gracias a una flecha que el rubio había encontrado en el instituto con su sangre. Incluso su padre había estado muy involucrado en el juicio, armando una defensa plausible y aprovechando la acusación sobre las hadas para desestimar sus declaraciones en beneficio del ojos azules.

\- Luego de que la Clave delibere, propondrán la sentencia y lo someterán a votación – Informó ella explicándole todo el procedimiento de ese día.

Alec asintió otra vez, sabía que todo el proceso del juicio estaba siendo difícil para Jia: la mitad de Idris quería su cabeza por considerarlo igual a Sebastian; la otra mitad consideraba que no habrían podido ganar sin Alec y que sus acciones no habían sido culpa suya; sin embargo, estaban de acuerdo en que debía hacerse responsable de las muertes. Y Jia, pensara una cosa u otra, sentía la consideración de ser los Lightwoods amigos de infancia a los que no quería dañar.

\- Como Cónsul y mediadora de este juicio no puedo votar, pero al menos tienes seguros dos votos de peso: Robert y Magnus estarán presentes.

Alec alzó la mirada de inmediato deteniendo cualquier pensamiento ante la mención del brujo. Magnus... Desde el mismo momento, hacía una semana, que fue apresado, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que lo había visto y no era necesario ninguno para enumerar las veces que habían hablado. Quizás era ese alejamiento del brujo, lo que más le dolía en esa situación.

\- ¿Magnus vino?

\- Él… no, no está aquí – Admitió ella con pesar – Pero ha estado al pendiente de todo tu proceso Alec- Sonrió tristemente intentando alentarlo, el chico asintió esta vez intentando contener las lágrimas–Créeme, es una verdadera molestia pidiéndome informes cada tanto y estoy segura que estará presente para votar - Alec sabía que intentaba reconfortarlo, pero no era así como se sentía; suponía que, después de todo, el brujo se había dado cuenta que no quería estar con alguien que había hecho tanto daño, y más personalmente, que se había dejado tocar por otro...que había tocado a otro; suponía que se habría sentido ofendido al verlo besar a Jonathan en su último aliento.

Jia se hizo a un lado e hizo una seña a los guardias quienes se adelantaron para abrir la celda. Alec se adelantó dejando que lo tomara uno de cada brazo y lo sacaran de la celda.

\- Pase lo que pase, estarás bien; Robert se encargara de eso Alexander – Intentó reconfortarlo. – No creo que seas un mal chico – Dijo.

\- Tu y mi familia parecen más convencido de eso que yo mismo.

\- No creo que estemos todos equivocados – Dijo. Alec solo asintió por hacerlo y se encaminó guiado por los guardias al salón principal del Gard, para afrontar, una vez más, las consecuencias de sus actos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- Magnus Bane - La voz de la Reina Seelie retumbó en toda la estancia con un tono cargado de burla a medida que el mencionado brujo se daba paso a través del lugar con cara seria - Me parece recordar que la última vez que estuviste aquí, hace unas décadas, juraste no volver a poner un pie en Feéra.

\- No todos tenemos el placer de cumplir nuestros juramentos.

\- Sin embargo, recuerdo que en aquel entonces eras más...arreglado - Dijo ella con igual sorna observando de reojo las ropas desarregladas del brujo o la barba de días sin rasurar- Supongo que la vida no te ha tratado bien: al menos no después de que el Nefilim prefiriera a Jonathan Morgenstern.- Sonrió aun más ampliamente cuando Magnus apretó las manos en puño tensando la quijada con molestia.

\- No es para hablar de mí que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Entonces? Porque me han dicho que te has desentendido de los asuntos del submundo ante la clave – Dijo ella analítica – Tampoco estás asistiendo regularmente al juicio, así que supongo no estás aquí por las declaraciones de tu nefilim respecto a mí – Magnus enarcó una ceja, pero no la desmintió, prefería dejar que esa mujer hablara para saber a dónde llegaría- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - Ofreció con una sonrisa ladeada tan filosa que podía cortar incluso una piedra. - Que no sea retirar los cargos: el amante de Jonathan Morgenstern debe pagar por lo que le hizo a los hijos de Seelie.

\- Es curioso que lo digas porque, ¿La amante de Jonathan Morgenstern no debe pagar por el daño que causó al resto del mundo de sombras? - Preguntó él mordaz. La sonrisa de la reina desapareció – El que no asista al juicio no quiere decir que no este al tanto de lo que ocurre en él – Dijo serio y agregó - Lo que me recuerda: estuve releyendo tus declaraciones, y es interesante porque nunca acusaste a Alec realmente.

\- Me parece haber sido clara cuando dije que el hijo del Inquisidor asesinó a Merliorn y Rask - Dijo ella mordaz.

\- Exacto, el hijo del inquisidor...no Alec - Dijo él - En cambio él sí que te acusó como aliada de Sebastian: tú sabías de todos sus planes, ¿o acaso puedes desmentirlo?

\- Dudo que alguien supiera de todos sus planes realmente.

\- Y apuesto a que también sabias de Maxwell Lightwood - La acusó.

\- Algo escuche, si - Dijo sin darle importancia.

\- Podrías declarar ante la clave bajo juramento que no tienes nada que ver en la desaparición de Maxwell Lightwood – Preguntó mordaz.

\- No veo porque deba hacerlo, ya dije todo lo que debía cuando declaré hace un par de días.

\- Eso pensé - Susurró él sacando una carta del bolsillo – Así que me tomé la libertad de hablar con el Inquisidor respecto a mis dudas – La cartatenía el sello de la Clave dando la impresión de oficialidad, y la Reina pudo observar la firma del Inquisidor cuando Magnus le mostró el papel mientras exclamaba - Reina Seelie; la clave me autoriza a inspeccionar su reino en búsqueda de Max Lightwood; el lugar de las hadas en el escaño queda suspendido mientras se realiza una investigación de carácter inmediato respecto a sus alianzas y se determina la gravedad de su alianza con "Sebastian"

\- Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando no tienes a tu padre y amante en el Consejo - Dijo ella, estirando la mano hacia el exterior - Puedes inspeccionar lo que quieras Bane, no encontraras al niño en mis dominios - Aseguró y agregó - Pero no volveré a comparecer ante la clave.

\- Haz lo que quieras - Dijo Bane. Seelie lo despachó con un gesto de la mano y su brazalete dorado con una piedra negra y el brillo naranjaestallando en su interior. Magnus lo observó por un segundo, atraído por el brillo y la magia que destellaba de él, pero rápidamente le restó importancia; sinceramente no le interesaba el destino de las hadas, aunque admitía que el no tener un representante ante la clave era un castigo injusto para el resto del pueblo Seelie puesto que prácticamente los marginaban de los asuntos de La Clave presentía que el clima político en la Clave sería aúnmás agradable y tranquilo; y aún más importante: Alec tendría un voto en contra menos esa tarde.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se dejó llevar hasta su celda en silencio, no tenía derecho a quejarse porque el guardia a su derecho le apretara el brazo con tanta fuerza o porque el de la izquierda le metiera el pie al empujarlo al interior haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Se merecía ese trato, esa tarde más que nunca, lo sabía; especialmente cuando acababa de escuchar las declaraciones de los sobrevivientes de los ataques en los que había participado directamente: Los Ángeles, Londres, Maia por el ataque al Praetor Lupus, y su propia familia por parte de New York.

Había sido, de todas las sesiones del juicio, la más difícil: Cuando lo acusaban del ataque a Idris, aunque se sentía culpable, intentaba calmar su consciencia recordándose que él no estuvo allí, que no conocía los planes reales de Sebastian; pero esa tarde fue diferente: cada recriminación, cada palabra de odio, no podía refutarlas, no cuando se sabía realmente responsable ¿Cómo podía negar haber matado a los lobos del Praetor cuando Maia con lágrimas describías sus flechas atravesándoles la cabeza? ¿Cómo pretender declararse inocente cuando la nefilim contra la que luchó en Londres dio su declaración aun apoyada en un par de muletas? Incluso los miembros de su familia, que intentaban protegerlo, no pudieron evitar que la Espada Mortal les arrancara como había intentado obligar a Isabelle a beber de la copa demoniaca, que había herido a Robert y Magnus, apuñalado a Jace con la Naginata; e incluso tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse en una pieza cuando su madre, entre lágrimas de rabia y frustración por no poder quedarse callada, admitía que el chico le había arrojada un cuchillo por el que casi moría.

Si, había sido realmente duro ver a todas esas víctimas directas suyas, y mantenerse de pie en medio de la sala del Gard frente a la mirada de toda la clave cuando lo único que quería era desaparecer de allí aun cuando Julian Blackthorn pese a responsabilizarlo por el secuestro de Mark, aseguró ante una sorprendida audiencia que si el resto de los hermanos habían podido escapar había sido gracias a la intervención de Alec.

Suspiró aun desde el suelo, viendo como cerraban la celda. Una buena acción entre tanto desastre no cambiaba nada, no importa la poca ayuda que pudo haber dado, había sido más el daño causado; siempre lo supo, solo que antes no le había importado.

Delineó con sus dedos la runa del _don_ en su mano derecha. Su padre, en razón de su investidura como inquisidor, estaba intentando conseguir un perdón, pero sinceramente Alec dudaba que pudiera conseguirlo, sabía que como mínimo le quitarían las runas; había escuchado que ese fue el castigo de algunos aliados nefilims de Sebastian que se voltearon contra la clave durante el ataque de los oscuros a Idris; otros, no sabía si afortunados o no, cumplirían solo unos años de prisión en la Ciudad Silenciosa.

En cambio, con él, suponía que si la decisión de un veredicto tardaba sería solo porque no se ponían de acuerdo de quien, de todos a los que les debía tanto, quitaría la primera runa. Se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho intentando no empezar a temblar ahí mismo, porque quizás, en su caso, no lo considerarán suficiente; quizás exigirían una condena a muerte.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho apretarse a medida que las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos; realmente no quería morir, y por, sobre todo, no quería hacerlo sin poder ver a Magnus una vez más. Desde que había sido apresado hacía poco más de una semana, el brujo no había ido a verlo a su celda ni una sola vez y Alec sabía, por supuesto como representante de los brujos ante el Consejo, que podía hacerlo como había hecho su padre en varias ocasiones, como Maryse y Jace lo habían hecho gracias a la posición de Robert; ¡Por Raziel! ¡Si incluso Jem y Tessa habían ido a hablar con él en una ocasión!

Tampoco había visto a Magnus en todas las sesiones; acudía solo a algunas y nunca cruzaba una mirada con él; esa misma tarde, durante las declaraciones no había asistido. Alec había intentado preguntarle con la mirada a Tessa por Magnus, pero la chica solo le había sonreído con algo de tristeza.

Alec estaba seguro de que Magnus estaba molesto con él, si no es que lo odiaba; y en el fondo sentía que no podía culparlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que había hecho Magnus por ayudarle, Alec había despedido a Jonathan entre lágrimas, con un beso frente a todo, frente a Magnus. Y no podía alegar nada a su favor, como no pudo durante las declaraciones del juicio, porque aun ahora conservaba el anillo Morgenstern en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y estaba mal, no quería nada que lo asociara por más tiempo a Sebastian, pero tampoco le parecía justo dejar a Jonathan totalmente en el olvido.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que por primera vez desde que estaba encerrado la perspectiva de la sentencia le aterraba cuando eso significaba que estaría apartado de Magnus sin manera alguna de luchar por recuperarlo.

\- Pssst, Alec…Pssst – El chico se incorporó confundido, alguien intentaba llamarlo entre susurros, pero no había nadie en la celda – En la ventana – Dijeron, y reconoció la voz, el corazón se le desbocó al ver a Isabelle. Las celdas del Gard estaban en un semi sótano, por lo que la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared quedaba a la altura del suelo en el exterior, y su hermana se encontraba en ese momento acostada sobre la tierra para poder verlo a través de los barrotes.

Alec se apresuró a la ventana, sin poder creer que ella estuviese ahí.

\- Isabelle…

\- No tengo mucho tiempo – Dijo preocupada mirando a ambos lados asegurando que nadie la estuviese viendo desde el exterior – Pero… no podía solo no venir – Dijo. Alec asintió, había pensado que Isabelle no querría volver a verlo, incluso cuando su padre consiguió permiso para que lo visitaran, ella no había acudido, y sin embargo ahí estaba.

\- Lo siento Izzy – Susurró él – Lamento haberte defraudado. – La chica respingó un poco, obviamente no lo había esperado.

\- Alec…yo… fui una tonta – Dijo intentando sonreírle – Todo fue mi culpa, yo introduje esa flecha en poción de amor en primer lugar, de no haber sido por mí, nada de esto habría pasado – Dijo con amargura.

\- Izzy no te culpo…

\- Pero yo sí, debí creerte cuando hablaste de Max, Magnus, Jace y Mamá te creyeron, pero yo… te dije cosas terribles.

\- Yo te hice cosas terribles – La justificó. Isabelle tragó grueso, volteando la mirada al exterior, al parecer había escuchado algo, pero al no haber nadie cerca, volvió la mirada a su hermano.

\- Estoy…estoy intentando entenderlo – Aseguró – Todo lo que dijiste en el juicio, sobre Sebastian…Jonathan – Se corrigió – Lo que pasó en Idris…No quiero odiarte hermano mayor.

\- Izzy…

\- Así que pondré todo de mi parte para perdonarte – Aseguró ella con lágrimas en sus ojos; Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta con lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos.

-Te quiero Izzy – Susurró. Ella asintió e intentó sonreírle.

\- No lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo. – Alec no quiso responder, pero estaba seguro de que eso era esa conversación. Escucharon pasos en el pasillo exterior, acercándose a la celda: ya irían por él para el veredicto. Izzy estiró la mano a través de los barrotes de la ventana y Alec estiró la suya, tomándola, la chica le dio un suave apretón intentando darle fuerza.

\- Todo saldrá bien Alec, aunque sientas que las cosas no pinten de la mejor manera; la declaración de Julian Blackthorn te ayudó mucho – Aseguró, soltándolo e incorporándose rápidamente para marcharse a prisa al escuchar como volvían a abrir la puerta que daba a la celda. Alec se giró a prisa hacía los guardias, se sentía un poco más tranquilo tras esa pequeña charla con Izzy porque, al menos, había podido recuperar aunque fuese parte del cariño de su hermana.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rompió el hechizo exhausto, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios; estaba rastreando a Max en los dominios del Reino Seelie y tal como habría esperado, había un leve vestigio del niño. Magnus volvió la mirada al grupo de hadas que se mantenían a la distancia vigilándolo por órdenes de la reina; Seelie estaba ocultando información, y la Clave se enteraría de eso.

\- Así que Max no estuvo aquí – Comentó por lo alto para que lo escucharan; las hadas no dijeron nada – Es curioso, porque acabo de conseguir un rastro.

\- Mi reina nunca dijo que él no estuvo aquí – Hizo ver la hada que lideraba al grupo; Kaelie.

\- ¿Entonces admites que sí tuvieron al niño? Porque estoy seguro que el Inquisidor querrá oír eso.

\- El niño fue dejado en Feéra por un corto tiempo – Dijo – Sebastian enviaba a un brujo para estar al tanto de sus necesidades.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó de inmediato, la hada se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Acaso alguien sabe el nombre real de algún brujo? – Se fue por la tangente.

\- No juegues conmigo Kaelie – Le amenazó, sus manos cargándose de llamas azules.

\- Puedes localizarlo como Jaxx – Dijo ella; Magnus hizo un gesto claro de reconocer el nombre, sabía que Alec había acusado al brujo de colaborar con Sebastian, pero la Clave no había podido dar con él.

\- Espero que no hayas renunciado a tu empleo como mesera en Taki's porque no solo se aliaron a Sebastian, son cómplices en la desaparición del hijo del inquisidor y ocultan información a la clave, me temo que no volverás a tener un escaño en el consejo.

\- Bastante conveniente para Alexander Lightwood – Aseguró ella sonriendo luego peligrosamente – Aunque estoy segura que será condenado de todas formas, me parece que, aunque no tiene el voto en contra de las hadas, tampoco tiene el voto a favor de los brujos.

\- Que sabes tú – Dijo mordaz – No voy a abandonar a Alec a su suerte.

\- Curioso que lo digas cuando estás aquí mientras la lectura del veredicto ya comenzó.

Magnus se tensó de inmediato; el brujo se apresuró en mirar el reloj en su muñeca, palideciendo por completo: Kaelie tenía razón, ya era hora ¿Qué ibas a hacer? Se apresuró en marcharse, debía salir del reino de las hadas para hacer un portal lo más cercano posible a Alacante y correr a todo lo que sus piernas dieran hasta el salón principal del Gard. Kaelie lo observó desapareciendo su sonrisa confiada, esperando hasta que Magnus se perdiera de vista para hablar a los caballeros hadas que esperaban a su lado.

\- Díganle a la Reina que está hecho – Dijo – Bane buscará a Jaxx.

\- Todo esto es un mal innecesario – Se quejó uno de los caballeros hadas – Como pueblo nos conviene tener un escaño ante la clave, y lo estamos perdiendo solo para que puedas jugar a la _familita_.

Kaelie lo fulminó con la mirada, más no dijo nada al hombre hada; en cambio se dirigió a los caminos que la sacarían del Feéra, tenía a alguien que buscar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood, la clave ha deliberado en base a los hechos de los últimos meses y las declaraciones de la reciente semana, considerando las pruebas atenuantes presentadas - Dijo Jia con voz potente - Hemos discutido tu condición frente a los diversos cargos de los que se te acusa. - Continuó, fijándose del folio en sus manos y leyendo. - Del cargo de alianza espontanea a Sebastian Morgenstern y traición a la clave se te ha hallado inocente.

\- ¡Sí! - Alec no pudo evitar una sonrisa a su parabatai ante esa reacción. Jace le guiñó un ojo, el muchacho vio a sus padres junto al rubio, pero de Magnus no había señal en la sala. Suspiró, habría esperado verlo al menos esa vez.

\- Del cargo de propiciar, directa o indirectamente el ataque contra Idris has sido encontrado culpable - Alec bajó la cabeza, asintiendo. - Del cargo de participar en el ataque contra el instituto de Londres, y Los Ángeles donde fueron asesinados nefilims y uno de ellos Mark Blackthorn fue secuestrado, se te encuentra culpable - El chico volvió a alzar la mirada conectándola por un segundo con Julian Blackthorn quien junto a Helen lo miraban no con agrado ni mucho menos- Por atentar contra aliados del submundo causando directamente la muerte del hada Merliorn y el duende Rask, se te considera culpable.

\- ¿Qué? - No pudo evitar intervenir – Yo no maté…

\- ¿El acusado desea acotar alguna otra cosa?

Pero se detuvo; él no había matado ningún duende, pero recordó que su hermanito le había dicho emocionado hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, como Sebastian lo había llevado a enfrentarse a uno. Se horrorizó, ¿Max lo había matado?

\- Nada, lo siento, no es nada. - No tenía caso escaquearse de esa culpa, no solo no cambiaría el resultado; él no acusaría a su hermano.

\- De atacar la sede del Praetor Lupus…

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo a Jia. Toda la sala volteó para ver a Magnus entrar a prisa, el brujo estaba totalmente sudado y jadeaba sin aliento, obviamente había estado corriendo. Se apresuró a su escañoa prisa ante la mirada expectante deAlec que lo miró esperando una mirada de vuelta, pero Magnus en cambio se dirigía a prisa a Jia.

\- Lamento la tardanza, continúen – Dijo sentándose en su lugar. Alec lo miró, tenía un pequeño tic nervioso debido a la ansiedad, y no parecía él mismo: se veía bastante cansado y no había nada de la energía y el brillo que le caracterizaba. Alec habría esperado que esa semana la tomara para reponerse, pero contrario a eso parecía que continuaba una búsqueda incansable.

Jia suspiró retomando las acusaciones.

-De atacar la sede del Praetor Lupus y causar directa e indirectamente la muerte de la totalidad de sus miembros se te considera culpable.

Alec escuchó un gemido ahogado; pudo ver a su madre tomando a su padre de la mano en apoyo y su boca se abrió con sorpresa cuando notó como, al fondo de la sala estaba Isabelle, la chica estaba junto a Simon y tenía la mano en la boca escuchando el veredicto.

\- De participar en el ataque al instituto de New York, donde resultó herida la jefa de este y murieron miembros del enclave, y el submundo, incluyendo al representante de los vampiros ante el consejo, Raphael Santiago, se te ha hallado culpable.

\- Estos cargos merecedores de retirar sus marcas y cadena perpetua en la ciudad silenciosa - El silencio fue sepulcral; Alec se estremeció mas no dijo nada; mantuvo la mirada gacha sin atreverse a mirar a su familia, no quería ver sus expresiones, no quería ver la mirada destruida de su madre o de Jace, no quería ver el miedo en los ojos de su padre y tenía pánico de lo que pudiera encontrar en los ojos de Magnus. - Sin embargo tomando a consideración las pruebas atenuantes presentadas por la defensa en esta misma sala donde se demostró que su razonamiento era sesgado por la existencia de pociones de amor y odio en cantidades toxica en su sangre, así como las declaraciones de Julian Blackthorn quien asegura su participación definitoria para permitir que los jóvenes Blackthorn salieran con vida del ataque a Los Ángeles; su participación principal en la derrota de Sebastian Morgenstern al proporcionar el paradero del mismo a través de un hechizo de rastreo realizado por Magnus Bane – Alec respingó, suponía que era gracias a su padre esa interpretación algo alterada de los hechos - …Y luchar del lado de la clave en la batalla suscitada en contra de él, así como la información dada a este mismo consejo para la captura de los aliados del susodicho, se propone atenuar la pena a diez años de presidio en las celdas de seguridad de la ciudad silenciosa, y el exilio inmediato de Idris y nulidad de voto ante la clave desde el momento en que el presidio culmine. Aquellos convocados con edad para votar que estén a favor de tal reducción, manifestarlo con la señal de costumbre.

Alec alzó la mirada sin atreverse a tener esperanza. Al principio solo veía las manos de su familia: Jace había sido el primero en alzar la mano aun cuando él ni siquiera podía votar. Sus padres también la alzaron, aunque el pulso de Maryse temblaba. Vio a Aline morderse el labio y mirar con duda a Helen y luego a él, con la mano a medio camino para alzarse, pero sin decidirse del todo puesto que la rubia medio hada tenía una mirada ruda y las manos firmes sobre su regazo.

Pese a que pudiera decir que ya había aceptado su destino; Alec sintió miedo. Vio la mano ensortijada de Magnus alzarse al igual que la de Luke; y vio como Lily negaban en desacuerdo y notó la ausencia de Kaelie. Y por un segundo no hubo otra.

… Y entonces las manos empezaron a alzarse.

Poco a poco los nefilims fueron alzando la mano; no eran todos, pero si los suficientes para hacer que Jia se detuviera a contarlos por no quedar claro a simple vista si eran mayoría. Alec vio a su madre apretar la mano de su padre y vio los ojos felinos de Magnus recorrer a prisa las manos alzadas.

\- Con un total de 159 votos a favor contra 132 en contra; la condena de Alexander Lightwood queda reducida en lo antes descrito, iniciando la reclusión en la ciudad silenciosa al momento de terminar esta sesión - dijo Jia. Los guardias se colocaron a ambos lados de Alec, sujetándolo de cada brazo - Pueden marchar.

De inmediato los comentarios estallaron; los nefilims hablando entre sí, conformes o en desacuerdo. Alec sintió una sensación de irrealidad, seguía vivo, y seria libre en algún momento, ni siquiera le quitarían sus marcas, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Sintió los brazos de su madre rodearle el cuello mientras las lágrimas mojaban su piel.

\- Estarás bien; estarás bien - Repetía ella - Eres fuerte cielo, estarás bien.

\- Me encargare de que tengas las mejores condiciones Alec- Aseguró Robert. - Y apelaremos apenas sea posible.

\- No, no lo hagan- Negó él- No pretendo solo no pagar por lo que hice.

\- No digas tonterías - Lo riñó Jace abrazándolo también. Alec podía jurar que el rubio se estaba conteniendo, él mismo lo estaba haciendo, serian 10 años en los que no podría abrazar a su familia, en que no podría luchar codo a codo con su parabatai.

\- ¿Donde esta Izzy? - Preguntó. Había visto a la chica, pero ahora no la podía localizar con la mirada. Su familia se miró sin saber que responderle.

\- Suficiente, andando - Dijo uno de los guardias con molestia. Jace iba a replicar, pero Alec negó con la cabeza y simplemente se dejó llevar; no podía localizar a Isabelle pero hubo alguien más a quien si vio.

Magnus estaba allí, junto su escaño en el consejo, observándolo; había una nostalgia en su mirada y algo como aspiración de acercarse. Alec le mantuvo la mirada, quería soltarse de los guardias y correr hacia Magnus y abrazarlo y besarlo; y golpearlo y exigirle saber porque no había ido a visitarlo a su celda esa semana, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo abandonaba al final.

Magnus debió entender lo que su mirada quería gritar porque dio un paso al frente, en su dirección, pero alguien que Alec no pudo ver bien, lo detuvo sujetando al brujo del brazo mientras le decía algo, Alec habría dado sus runas por saber lo que era, porque fuese lo que fuese sus palabras hicieron que Magnus no volviera a verlo y en cambio saliera a prisa en dirección contraria sin dirigirle una última mirada. El chico de ojos azules suspiró derrotado volviendo la mirada al frente dejándose guiar, sintiendo que, después de todo, si había perdido a Magnus, el castigo no había sido tan misericordioso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede? - Magnus entró a prisa a su casa en Idris; donde Catarina, Tessa y Malcolm estaban reunidos; tras él entro Jem

\- Resulta que Malcolm tiene un contacto en el reino Fey

\- No es exactamente un contacto; sino más bien que conozco a un hada que es amigo de un vampiro casado con una ifrit que conoce a una bruja que escuchó sobre uno de los nuestros, quemado en su propia casa.

Magnus parpadeó, al principio no muy seguro de haber seguido el relato en su totalidad o si se había perdido parte del mismo. Finalmente, cuando entendió que Malcolm había terminado de decir lo que diría, frunció el ceño con molestia.

\- Alguien mató a un brujo en su casa; ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

\- ¿No eres tú el representante de los brujos? - Preguntó con confusión mirando con duda a Catarina. Esta suspiró.

\- Malcolm cuéntale todo lo que nos dijiste.

\- Oh sí, si - Dijo este - Escuche que el brujo es Jaxx, ya sabes, el que Alec Lightwood acusó de haber trabajado con Sebastian. - Magnus se removió incómodo. – Así que supongo que por eso no pudieron dar con él para hacerlo declarar.

\- Malcolm - Lo riñó Tessa para que se centrara.

\- También que consiguieron el cuerpo de un niño en su casa; sangre nefilim al parecer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Magnus saltó - No, no puede - Dijo de inmediato - ¿Dónde vive ese Jaxx? - Preguntó a prisa, Kaelie le había dicho que él estaba a cargo de Max, no quería sumar dos más dos porque habría querido creer que podía asistir al juicio de Alec y tener tiempo suficiente para buscarlo luego, no quería pensar que se había equivocado. Malcolm señaló un punto en el mapa. - Tessa por favor...

\- Descuida, seguiré cubriéndote si el consejo vuelve a solicitarte - Aseguró ella. El brujo de Brooklyn abrió un portal de inmediato atravesándolo sin mediar palabra. Malcolm lo miró confuso, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Vaya, realmente se toma en serio su trabajo de representante de los brujos

\- No es el brujo- Aseguró Jem con pesar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Magnus apareció en Boston, contrario a lo que había pensado, no sería difícil conseguir la casa de Jaxx, no cuando estaba rodeada de brujos, hadas y otros submundos de la zona. Algunos nefilims locales estaban también haciendo averiguaciones. Magnus sintió el hedor a demonio apenas puso un pie cerca.

Se aproximó con cierto temor. Él tenía una semana buscando sin descanso, no podía ser que después de todo, Sebastian se hubiese ido con las suya lastimando de esa manera a Alec.

\- Alto, no puedes pasar - Se atravesó un nefilim frente a él.

\- Soy el representante de los brujos ante el consejo, por supuesto que puedo - Dijo esquivándolo y entrando de todas formas. La casa de Jaxx era muy normal. Había un pequeño desorden en el recibidor, donde aparentemente había sido la lucha; el cuerpo de Jaxx estaba casi completamente quemado con hedor a fuego de Edom, Magnus lo observó horrorizado, quienquiera que fuese sabía lo que estaba haciendo: habían cortado sus manos completamente.

Un poco más allá, en una actitud agazapada, como si intentara esconderse, estaba el cuerpo de un niño, era prácticamente irreconocible desfigurado por quemaduras con una especie de ácido demoniaco.

\- ¿Quién es el niño?

\- No sabemos - Respondió alguien; Magnus lo miró, un brujo al que los nefilims habían contratado - Pero la poca sangre que logre recuperar, era sangre de un joven nefilim.

\- Max - Susurró. No podía ser, él había pasado los últimos días buscando al niño, había recorrido cada rincón de idris, del submundo, intentando dar con él, no podía ser que hubiese muerto otra vez, de una forma tan terrible. ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora a Alec que había encontrado a su hermano?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se abrazó las rodillas, sentado en su nueva cama con la espalda pegada a la pared de piedra; podía escuchar el lamento de los muertos. Tan solo tenía unas pocas horas allí ¿tres? ¿Cuatro? No estaba seguro, pero sentía que se volvería loco, alguno de los gritos, sabía no eran de nefilims fallecidos, sus compañeros de las celdas vecinas que llevaban semanas o meses allí gritaban también o los más viejos murmuraban para sí mismos. Alec se preguntaba cuanto tiempo soportaría antes de estar como ellos; quizás después de todo, diez años era mucho tiempo.

Su padre lo había acompañado hasta la celda en la ciudad silenciosa, había aprovechado su investidura como Inquisidor para hacerlo, y le había asegurado, apenas vio el lugar, que conseguiría que los hermanos silenciosos lo cambiaran de celda esa misma noche, que lo subirían unos niveles a donde las presencias de los ancestros no lo atormentaran de tal manera. Alec sabía que en el gard había pedido que no intervinieran, pero justo ahora, no podía dejar de contar los segundo para ver a su padre entrar por ese pasillo y llevárselo lejos de esa celda donde juraba que podía escuchar a todos los que habían muerto por su culpa acusándole.

Escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas tapándose los oídos, pero los susurros lejanos de la nada no cesaban. Alec gimoteó, no había manera de callarlos.

- _Alec…_

Se estremeció, incluso lo llamaban por su nombre; iban directo por él. Realmente dudaba que pudiera soportar diez años allí adentro.

- _Alec…_

\- No, no… -Susurró sin alzar la cabeza – Déjame en paz, no quería matar a nadie, no quería.

\- Alec… - Pero seguían ahí, llamándolo – Garbancito por favor.

Alec alzó la mirada de inmediato; no creía que los espíritus de los nefilims caídos fuesen a llamarlo garbancito. Y eso casi le habría parecido más lógico que verlo allí.

\- ¡Magnus! – Su voz fue un hilo agudo e incrédulo.

\- Si… yo… eh… lamento las fachas, no he tenido tiempo de arreglarme – Dijo por lo bajo, pasándose la mano por la barba de días como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer. Alec lo observó aun no muy seguro de creer que era él realmente: el brujo estaba tan desarreglado como había estado durante la sesión del juicio y en ese momento estaba siendo flanqueado por el hermano Enoch y llevaba en sus manos un papel enrollado de apariencia oficial.

\- Vamos, es hora de cambiarte de celda, este lugar es horrible – Dijo golpeando los barrotes con el papel – Tengo la orden firmada por el Cónsul y el Inquisidor y dos de los cuatro miembros del consejo, suficiente para el hermano Enoch – Dijo guiñando un ojo. El hermano silencioso abrió la celda, pero Alec solo miraba a Magnus sin entender; eso no tenía sentido alguno, no para él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Alec cielo, hablemos cuando estés en un mejor lugar.

\- ¿Porque no fuiste a verme en Idris? – Preguntó terco, cruzándose de brazos. Magnus bajó la mirada.

" _Alexander Lightwood, su traslado es una orden así que andando"_ – la voz del hermano Enoch fue autoritaria. Alec no tuvo de otra que moverse, el hermano Enoch le colocó las esposas para dirigirlo luego a través del pasillo, podía ver a antiguos miembros del circulo o recientes aliados a Sebastian que prácticamente habían perdido ya la cabeza allí dentro, no era una imagen muy agradable, especialmente cuando recordaba que la mayoría de ellos no tenían ni seis meses allí adentro.

Caminó en silencio, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Magnus a sus espaldas, pero intentó no pensar en eso y en cambio concentrarse en como los susurros enloquecedores iban desapareciendo a medida que ascendían unos cuantos niveles.

 _Esta será tu celda_ \- Informó el hermano silencioso. Magnus la observó, parecía más una vieja habitación que una celda, podía sentir aun algo de la presencia de los antiguos nefilims ahí enterrados, pero no era tan intenso como en la anterior, además no había nadie más en ese nivel, no había gritos o susurros de compañeros enloquecido.

Alec asintió entrando a la celda que el hermano silencioso había abierto, extendiendo la mano para que este le quitara las esposas antes de entrar y así lo hizo.

 _Les daré solo quince minutos. Las visitas están prohibidas los primeros quince días –_ Dijo Enoch apartándose un poco. Por un segundo Alec no entendió a qué se refería, pero lo comprendió rápidamente al ver a Magnus acercarse a los barrotes, se veía tan cansado y desaliñado como esa tarde en Idris, o quizás más.

\- Alec…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Repitió la pregunta sin rodeos – No tienes por qué obligarte a estar aquí Magnus, lo entiendo.

\- ¿Obligarme? – Se preguntó confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Perdóname por pensar que es eso lo que parece cuando no fuiste a todas las sesiones del juicio, nunca fuiste a verme a la celda del Gard, ni siquiera me dirigiste la mirada ni una vez las pocas veces que nos vimos – Dijo con molestia.

\- Estaba ocupado – Admitió. La expresión de Alec cambió decaída, descruzando los brazos y suspirando: no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse de esa manera.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo...No tienes por qué justificarte, no pretendo obligarte a estar ahí después de todo lo que te he hecho.

\- ¿Lo que me has hecho? – Preguntó y Alec tomó la mano de Magnus a través de los barrotes.

\- Te hice daño – Susurró Alec acariciando la cicatriz en su muñeca que él mismo había causado, pero ambos sabían que no se refería tan solo al daño físico.

\- No eras tú – Aseguró él – Tu eres el Alexander que está aquí afrontando lo que hizo, que asume la culpa de la muerte de Rask para no perjudicar a Max – Alec se mostró sorprendido, no había esperado que Magnus supiera eso – Porque eres el Alexander que daría lo que fuera por el bienestar de las personas que ama.

\- Magnus – Susurró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas; el brujo le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada y explicó.

– No estuve en ninguna sesión del juicio Alec, era Tessa pero ella no podía hacerse pasar por mí en todas o notarían su ausencia – Confesó – No estuve en Idris siquiera, pero eso no significa que no estuviera al tanto de ti Alexander y hoy, tenía que estar ahí cielo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas entonces? – Preguntó sin entender.

\- Buscando a Max.

\- ¿Max? -Los ojos de Alec se ampliaron por la sorpresa y la incomprensión – ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque es lo que tú querías, le pediste a Tessa que me lo dijera antes de sacarte del instituto: que dejara de ocuparme tanto de tu situación y buscara a tu hermano. Y dado que estaba seguro que Robert se encargaría de hacer lo mejor que pudiera por ti, fui por Max.

\- ¿Lo…lo encontraste?

\- Yo… no, aun no – Mintió, no se atrevía a decirle lo que había conseguido esa misma tarde, que había estudiado personalmente la sangre del cuerpo encontrado en casa de Jaxx y que esta era compatible con Max. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo eventualmente, pero no todavía, Alec apenas tenía que afrontar su vida allí adentro, podía aguantar un poco más sin saberlo – Quería encontrarlo – Dijo con frustración - Sebastian trajo de vuelta a tu hermanito de la muerte, y yo ni siquiera pude dar con él.

\- No es una competencia Magnus – Susurró. – No tienes que competir contra Jonathan. – El brujo asintió aflojando el agarre de Alec para soltarse de él y tomó aire, como si intentara auto convencerse de lo que iba a decir a continuación, y de inmediato Alec entendió porque:

\- Hay algo más Alec, algo que tenemos que hablar – Dijo - ¿Qué sientes realmente por Sebastian? ¿…Por Jonathan? – Alec abrió los ojos horrorizado, ese era un tema demasiado espinoso que no tenían por qué hablar en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Una vez me dijiste que no sabía cómo te sentías respecto a Sebastian, que solo lo suponía.

\- Ese no era yo, las pociones…

\- Pero tenías razón – Admitió – No sé cómo fue realmente para ti el tiempo que estuviste con Sebastian y quiero saberlo, solo así puedo entender la forma en que te despediste de él, porque eso, eso no fueron las pociones - Su voz se quebró, sin embargo, continuó – No me ausente solo por Max – Admitió – Tenía miedo de que me odiaras: Sebastian murió porque le atravesé con el fuego celestial y si tu lo amas…

\- Magnus por favor, no tienes que hacer esto…- Pero Magnus negó con la cabeza pidiéndole que lo dejara continuar.

\- Tenemos que hablarlo Alec, solo así podremos seguir adelante juntos de la forma adecuada. – Alec asintió con una expresión que lo hacía ver derrotado - Tessa me dijo que, a fin de cuentas, Jonathan te amaba.

\- Eso no fue suficiente para evitar que hiciera tanto daño, para evitar que enviara a Max quien sabe dónde. – Dijo amargo, Magnus negó con la cabeza.

\- Me costó entenderlo, pero creo que, a pesar de eso, Tessa tiene razón – Dijo él – A pesar de todas las cosas que Sebastian hizo mal, dentro de él Jonathan te amaba, y ese amor alcanzaba a Sebastian, y debo admitirlo, te alcanzaba a ti.

\- Tal vez…- Dudó ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? ¿Qué le había tomado cariño al asesino de medio mundo de sombras? ¿Qué aun se lamentaba su muerte cuando recordaba esos ojos verdes mirándolo? No podía decirlo en voz alta, mucho menos frente a Magnus, sin embargo fue él quien lo verbalizó:

\- Tu lo querías Alec, no eran solo las pociones – Admitió – Me atrevería a decir que aun ahora lo quieres – No era una acusación, sin embargo, Alec se soltó de Magnus como si sus manos quemasen e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba el anillo Morgenstern más no lo sacó. - En Idris, él dijo muchas cosas para hacerte daño, como un animal herido que lanza zarpazos desesperado, pero en el momento decisivo hizo lo que yo no pude Alec: te salvó la vida; y tú lamentaste su muerte, aun ahora lo haces.

El chico abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua ¿Cómo era posible que Magnus lo conociera tan bien? Que supiera exactamente como se sentía

\- Él trajo a mi hermano a la vida – Susurró como intentando justificarse – Pude celebrar con Max su cumpleaños, a pesar de que creía que sería imposible. Sebastian podía ser un maniaco, pero en el fondo solo era un muchacho que se sentía solo, abandonado por todos los que se suponía debían quererlo – Dijo, recordando amargamente aquel monologo del rubio en la fuente Kosti Lustr en Praga, cuando le había dicho que por años había sentido que no pertenecía a nadie. – Los momentos que tuvimos junto con Max se sentían tan normal que…- Se detuvo bajando la mirada y admitiendo en voz apenas audible – Odio a Sebastian, Magnus; pero llegué a quererlo a un tiempo.

Magnus cerró los ojos ante eso último, sin embargo, al volver a abrirlos había una sonrisa velada en su expresión.

\- No serías tu si fuera de otra manera – Aceptó el brujo con algo de resignación.

\- Pero te amo – Agregó él rápidamente tomando la mano de Magnus entre las suyas, se le hacía imposible permitir que el brujo se fuera creyendo lo contrario – Solo te he amado a ti Magnus.

El brujo se mostró sorprendido por un segundo, Magnus pudo ver como, a pesar de todo el cansancio que reflejaba, el brillo volvía a sus ojos de gato.

\- Lo sé – Sonrió y esta vez de forma sincera mientras se aferraba a la mano de Alec entrelazando sus dedos – Y yo te amo a ti Alec; quiero estar para ti hoy, y mañana, y todos los días por diez, veinte y todos los años que podamos.

\- No…- Alec se apartó, no podía hacer eso. La mano de Magnus quedó en el aire pasmado ante el rechazo – No puedo, no puedo hacerte eso Magnus – Susurró, y las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos – No puedo atarte a este lugar por diez años.

\- Cariño, vivo para siempre – Dijo con una triste sonrisa – Diez años no son nada – Aseguró alargando su mano para tomar la del Nefilim y agregó al ver que Alec no alegaba nada. – Alec, viví en ciudad silenciosa casi toda mi juventud, ¿Qué son diez años más para un inmortal? Solo…no me apartes de tu lado por favor Alec, no lo hagas.

Y no lo hizo, Alec se aferró a su mano; sollozando, pero no de tristeza, porque a pesar de todo; sentía que podría con eso, podría con todo lo que esos diez años tuvieran preparado para él mientras tuviese a Magnus, el hombre que amaba, a su lado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **¿Que les pareció? Espero no les haya defraudado n.n tenía al menos 2 versiones de este capitulo, pero creo que esta es la indicada :D Un final agridulce...y Max ¡oh Max! Y.Y las cosas se habían complicado mucho para un final feliz U_U oh pero aun falta algo...el epilogo jojo ¡Lo traigo el sábado sin falta! Se llama** _"Epitafio"_

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	30. Epilogo: Epitafio

Muuuy bien, lo prometido es deuda: es sábado y aquí les traigo el epilogo del fics :) está cortito más espero que les guste.

Agradezco a todos los que durante 30 capítulos han estado al pendiente de esta historia, con mil y una teorías, cada una más genial y loca que la anterior; y mil gracias por todas esas palabras bonitas que me dejan en cada review :) agradezco además a Ferbali, Kyle Lancaster, Noesis, Sunako1993, lalala, CarsonshippeaCrissColfer, perdizRyhe y nina por los reviews y PM del cap anterior. Contesto:

 **Noesis:** oh vamos, en serio crees que te voy a decir dónde está? oh descuida XD amo Sebalec, pero como dices: Malec es vida XD

 **Lalala:** oh te soy sincera? Por un segundo mi lado malvado quiso hacer que esas manos no se levantaran x.x pero me resistí a la tentación XD oh descuida, no abandonare, no solo va bastante adelantada ya, sino que estoy muy encariñada con este fics como para no darle a tu gallina todas las respuestas que se merece XD (y causar todos los problemas que aun puedo causar jojo) ohh me encanta que notaras la referencia a las promos de la serie… me estoy muriendo de emoción con eso! *w* Izzy solo no se sintió capaz de quedarse y ver que condenaban a Alec por algo que siente fue su culpa…. Oh y sobre tu reto shaolin! Me estás tentando satanás! Créeme que mi loca mente está pensando seriamente en hacerlo porque, debo admitirlo, siempre quise que Alec ukeara a Magnus, solo que para el momento no era lógico . en fin, un beso :3

 **Nina:** Kiut? Oh vaya, creo que eres la primera que la define así jaja, me alegra que te guste, un beso :3

Oh vaya, parece mentira que ya es la última vez que digo esto en este fics pero…¡A leer!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo: Epitafio**

 _La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

 **Ciseron**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La nieve de invierno cubría el suelo apenas dejando visibles las tumbas por entre las cuales caminaba con cuidado de no pisarlas. Hacía cinco años que el mundo de sombras estaba en paz; desde que Sebastian muriese en Idris. Cinco años que tenía visitando su tumba en los días cercanos al aniversario.

Se alejó del grupo central de tumbas. Los nefilims no solían enterrar a sus muertos. Únicamente los niños demasiado jóvenes para tener runas o los adultos que habían cometido terribles delitos o actos deshonrosos eran enterrados en el cementerio a las afuera de Alacante. El resto de ellos eran cremado y sus cenizas descansaban en la ciudad de hueso.

Se tropezó con un joven adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que distraído buscaba entre las tumbas la de su ser querido; este la miró disculpándose de inmediato.

\- Perdone usted, bella dama - Dijo sin prestar demasiada atención, continuando su camino sin esperar respuesta alguna. Jocelyn apenas y se mostró confundida por su forma de expresarse o el hecho de que el chico caminase descalzo entre el suelo con restos de nieve; en su lugar se dirigió directamente al rincón más apartado del cementerio.

Muchos Nefilims se habían quejado porque sus familiares; caídos en desgracia o no, compartieran camposanto con un ser tan malvado como Sebastian que había causado tantas muertes de Nefilims.

Algunos de los niños allí enterrados incluso habían muerto bajo su propia mano; otros como como el menor de los Lightwoods, habían conseguido terribles finales a causa de él. Sin embargo, mitad demonio o no, Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern era un Nefilim; y tras una pequeña pero acalorada discusión, su cuerpo había sido enterrado.

Consiguió la tumba finalmente. Sola en un punto donde habían limpiado la nieve y se dejaba ver un único trébol en frente de la lápida. La artista había tenido que estudiar mucho sobre flores y su significado para un trabajo artístico que realizó hacía un par de años sobre el lenguaje de las flores, por lo que no pudo evitar estremecerse, el trébol significaba venganza.

Se extrañó, sabía que Magnus visitaba el lugar una vez al año pese a todo el daño que Sebastian le había hecho a él y Alec y su relación. Lo sabía porque al ser ellos los únicos visitantes, habían coincidido alguna vez; incluso en una oportunidad hacía un par de años, le preguntó por qué lo hacía:

" _Sebastian fue un mal_ d _ito que nos hizo mucho daño a todos_ – Le había contestado – _Pero Jonathan, tu hijo Jocelyn, salvó la vida de Alec, lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio es comerme mi orgullo una vez al año e ir a su tumba para agradecérselo_ "

Jocelyn podía entender los motivos del brujo, pero estaba segura que Bane no le llevaba flores ni tréboles ni nada; ella en cambio sí, y no había puesto eso.

Aun ahora, le era un poco confuso entender sus propios motivos para estar ahí: suponía que era difícil ignorar la tumba de su propio hijo cuando había visto como, después de todos esos actos de maldad, había un muchacho de buenos sentimientos y ojos verdes atrapado dentro de esa parte demoniaca; su hijo si había existido, pero por dieciocho años vivió en una prisión en su propio cuerpo, creada por Valentine.

Se paró frente a la tumba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Clary le había dicho en una ocasión que ella aun lloraba al hijo que habría podido tener, y sabía que su hija tenía razón.

Colocó junto a la tumba las flores de _cinco en rama_ que llevaba en sus manos, representaban el amor maternal que desearía haber tenido para su hijo, el amor maternal que quizás habría evitado tanto dolor a tantas personas; más se sobresaltó al notar que había algo mal en la tumba.

La lapida que normalmente rezaba _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_ carecía de epitafio y únicamente tenía la fecha de muerte debajo; sin embargo, justo ahora se veía como había sido profanada: alguien había tomado quizás una piedra o algún cuchillo rallando en el mármol a modo de tachadura el nombre de su hijo y en su lugar habían trazado con letra irregular

 _ **Sebastian**_

Y debajo del nombre; quizás a modo de apodo, o tal vez como una especie de epitafio se podía leer:

 _ **Bash**_

 **_OO_OO_OO_**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Tengo listo el epilogo desde el capítulo 22 y tal como varias pensaron, hay una pequeña continuación :) en la que llevo ya un tiempo trabajando; llevo ya unos 5 caps listos, pero aun no termino de decidir un título, pero sin duda la subiré para año nuevo n.n porque todo ese asunto de Max y la relación Malec en la ciudad silenciosa amerita ser contado :P**

 **Así que, definitivamente nos leeremos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


End file.
